A different way of Life
by Happy Chik
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Harrys life might be if Lily and James survived? What if Sirius never went to Azkabahn and he knew Remus long before his third year at Hogwarts? Read on to find out because you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

A different way of life by Happychik

Have you ever wondered what kind of a life Harry would have had if Voldemort had

Not killed Lilly and James?I don't know whether or not this type of story has been done

before or not but I promise you that ot is not as bad as you think!

Please read and review because I would like your opinion! 

It was Halloween night.The sky was inky black with several silver shimmering lights

Illuminating it.Godric Hollow was quite tranquil at 11:30.Everyone was asleep.

Everyone except one man who wore a long black cloak which billowed behind him.

His eyes were red slits at the corner of his face and he carried a piece of wood.

To wizard eyes this was a wand. As he approached the Potters home his only thought

was to kill Harry Potter.

Voldemort quietly opened their small teak gate and stormed up to the wooden hall door.

He blasted it open with "alohamra" and surprisingly never awoke a soul in the house.

He trampled up the carpeted stair case,wand firmly in hand and as he reached the top he

Began searching for Harrys room which luckily for him was the room right next to the

Bathroom.As he entered Harrys room there were two things in particular he didn't know.

Firstly that Lilly and James room was right next door to Harrys and secondly that Lilly

Who had anticipated his arrival for the past week,had put a love spell on her son which

Ment that Voldemorts spell would repell and that he himself would be vanquished!

As he approached Harrys crib a slimy grin spread across his face as he muttered

"bye bye baby Harry.I promise this will be quick but….not painless." He then laughed to

himself and said "avada kedavra" and with that a there was a flash of green light tinged

with a ray of white light as the house began to crumble with Harry asleep in his crib

and Voldemorts cloak is all that was left of the memory of that fateful night.

Well what did you think? Please review it and bear in mind that I am new to this and

Don't mean to mess with J.K.Rowlings stories but I just thought it would be a good topic

So please review! And I appreciate you going to the trouble of reading it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!I really appreciate it!The reason that a couple of you may have thought it could have been better is coz I just wanted a short and sweet chapter to start off and set the atmosphere for that fateful night!So I promise they will improve as I continue!Hope you enjoy this one!Let me know!

The aftermath of evidents.

Lilly and James woke up to the sound of Harrys screams coming from his crib which lay among the ruins of what used to be their home.Lilly and James leapt out of their bed which stood among the ruins and rushed over to their infant son who sat screaming on his cot matdress.The cot itself which was made of wood fell apart from the fall it received from the crumbling of the house.However,Lilly and James bed whose legs were made of cast iron managed to remain undamaged.Upon seeing his father running towards him Harry immediately ceased his tears and opened his arms and started giggling after James had sweeped him up in his arms.

"Is he okay James?" questioned Lilly reaching James side and stroked her sons face tenderly.

"Yeah. I think so Lils."replied James in the same concerned monotone of his wife.Then he began brushing his fringe away from his forehead and they both saw the lightning bolt shped scar that would remain with him for the rest of his life.James turned with a look of horror in his eyes to see his wifes reaction.Lilly gasped at the sight.She put her hand over her mouth and starred back at her husband.

"oh my god!" she whispered after removing her hand from her mouth and placed it on her sons forehead."James…."she said before she broke down into tears.

"Shh shh. Lils its going to be ok."James replied calmly and pulled his wife close to him with the arm he had around Harrys back kissed the top of her head.He then tightened his grip around Harrys back and squeezed Lillys shoulder while she turned her face so she was crying into his grey t-shirt. After about five minutes Lilly stopped crying and looked up at James who still had his arms round his wife and son.

"Oh James….He was here. He was here. James he was here!"shouted Lilly a little louder than necessary."Shh Lils. Keep your voice down!"said James whispering.

"Sorry." Whispered Lilly. "but James what are we going to do?"

"Well I think its obvious that we need to get out of here cause for one thing its bloody freezing!" replied James.

"And where do you suppose we go?" asked Lilly tenetively

"Sirius of course." Said James with a slight smile.

"And what about clothes?" inquired Lilly

"Have you forgotten you're a witch?" asked James cynically "accio clothes" Continued James.With that all of their clothes came flying out of every nook and cranny of the rubble and landed on the bed as directed to by James wand.Luckily Lilly had a carrier bag hanging of the bed post that she used for emergencies when she was carrying Harry incase she needed to rush to the hospital.A few seconds later all the clothes on the bed were in the bag and five minutes later they found themselves in Sirius sitting room.

Sirius lived in a two bedroom apartment near Diagon Alley. It was small but quite adequate for Sirius. It had a sitting room which had one Gryffindor red fabric two seater sofa which had its back to the wall, two armchairs of the same colour ; one on either side of the sofa and a coffee table which lay in the middle of all this which was littered with old copies of the daily prophet, plastic wrapping from sweets and cups and goblets which suggest he had been drinking coffee and pumkin juice. The kitchen wasn't much better. The sink was full of plates and the table he occasionally used for eating at was bombarded with clothes that he "inteneded to wash" and of course bottles of fire whiskey were seen here and there along the floor

Upon arriving at Sirius Lilly sat on the couch as instructed to by James while he went and woke up Padffot. Upon hearing "padfoot" Harry crawled down for the sofa next to his mother and ran after his dad as fast as he possibly could and shouted "da da" when he fell down on the worn looking carpet.

"Oh Harry." Said James as he turned round to face his son and smiled at the sight. He bent down and picked him up. "you want to help wake up padfoot?"

" Paafoo Paafoo!" exclaimed Harry happily while clapping his hands.

James and Lilly laughed at their sons antics. " Alright lets go little buddy." Said James with a soft smile. As they entered Sirius room they found him with the duvet kicked off the bed, the sheet tangled round his legs and Sirius snoring loudly. He had a king sized bed and a Gryffindor coloured room. James bent down and shook him gently saying "Sirius" three times and getting no response. " At least he cant say we didn't try the gentle touch first" said James to Harry. Harry said "Paafoo" twice again. He just grunted. James tried again abit louder but got no reply so placed Harry on Sirius stomach and said "do your worst kid!" Harry knew what that ment and started patting Sirius on the face and shouted "padffoo" three times. While he was doing this

James conjured a glass of ice water that was on his locker to spill over Sirius. "AGGHHHH!" Sirius screamed and jolted up right."WHO THE BLOODY HELL WOULD WAKE A MAN LIKE THAT?" When he saw James beside him and heard Harrys giggles. "Hey Harry!" said Sirius happily and grinned at his godson and picked him up so he could get out of bed and placed Harry back down once he did.

"James mate whats going on?" aske Sirius concerned

"Have you seen it?" asked James looking at Harry. "seen what mate?" asked Sirius confusedly." Harrys scar."Said James quietly. "Scar? What scar?" inquired Sirius

"Prongs what has a scar that Harry obtained got to do with you two being here?" asked Sirius growing slightly impatient with his friend.

Lily is here too mate." Said James

Lily? What? Why? Prongs what is going on? Asked Sirius anxiously.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter at what his father did all over again and Sirius turned round and said with a smile " you think its funny to wake me up like that do you Harry? Ill show you whats funny!" said Sirius as he jumped back on the bed and put Harry on his back and began tickling him relentlessy."Still think its funny?" he asked with a wide smile." NOOO! Padfoo dop(stop)" said Harry in between laughter.

Never laugh at a marauder Harry!Anyone who does gets punished! Said Sirius triumphantly." Peas(please) Padfoo dop!" begged Harry amist laughter.

Sirius stopped."Have you quite finished tickle torturing my son padfoot?" asked James with a a smirk.Sirius nodded." Hes learned his lesson." Replied Sirius with a smile.James just rolled his eyes and smiled at both of them and said "good!"

As James picked Harry up he gestured for Sirius to follow him into the living room.

" Oh good your up Sirius." Said Lily cheerfully.

" Alright Lilly?" asked Sirius tiredly while looking curiously after James who sat next to Lily on the sofa with Harry on his lap.

" You havent told him? Questioned Lilly slightly annoyed.

James shook his head.

" Told me what?" asked Sirius taking a seat across from them on an armchair on the with his elbow resting on one arm and his head in his hand. He was on the verge of falling asleep.

" Voldemort came and tried to kill Harry" said Lilly cautiously starring at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews and I am glad you guys liked it! As I said things get more interesting as the story progresses so keep reading and reviewing! Okay well here comes the third chapter. Enjoy!

A problem shared

"HE WHAT!" Shouted Sirius as jumped up from the armchair with fire in his eyes and starred at his friends with a mixture of frustration and disbelief. At this point Harry had dozed off unknown to his father or godfather.

"Shh Sirius." Said Lily calmly and barely audible." Harry has fallen asleep and I really don't want him disturbed after everything he has been through over the last few hours." James then rose from his seat and placed Harry on Lilys lap. He walked over to Sirius and placed his hands firmly on his friends shoulders and looked him directly into the eyes. Sirius and James were of the same height.

"Sirius mate calm down okay?" said James quietly.

"James your son ,my godson was nearly killed tonight and you want me to CALM DOWN?" shouted Sirius. Lilly then got up and walked over to them with Harry securely in her arms and said gently but firmly to them.

"Sirius. If you really care about Harry you will keep your voice down and show some sort of compassion for him. He has just fallen asleep for god sake! I think he is at least entitled to that much since he was deprived of that tonight don't you agree Sirius?" questioned Lily, her anger evident in her tone of voice and her emerald green eyes glaring right into Sirius chocolate brown ones. James stood beside his friend with an amused expression on his face at his wifes sudden out burst. Whenever Lily got frustrated nobody would dare retaliate especially the maurders.

" Okay. I'm sorry Lily. Just cannot believe that Peter would betray us like that." Replied Sirius calmly. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before James interrupted and said " I guess at times like this you know who your real friends are." He smiled sadly at both Lily and Sirius and looked down at the carpet which even though was cola brown had evident coffee stains on it.

"So what are we going to do now? I presume you want to track down Peter.Right? Asked Sirius anxiously after receiving hesitant glances from his friends.

"Well actually Sirius we were going to go and see Dumbledore tomorrow morning and tell him everything." Said James cautiously

Sirius started pacing the sitting room running his hands through shoulder length curly black hair. When he reached the entrance of the kitchen witch was joined on to the sitting room he turned round to face his friends. His left arm was folded across his chest and his right was massaging the centre of his forehead. Lily was sitting back down on the couch with Harry while James had his left knee resting on the armchair Sirius was sitting on with his left hand on the back of the chair. Lily was looking down at Harry sleeping while James was watching Sirius pace the room anxiously.

" Prongs what's happened to ya mate?" asked Sirius perplexed

" What do you mean Padfoot?" inquired James with his brow furrowed.

"There was a time when you would teach anyone who crossed a maurader a lesson even if it was one of our one. I know we didn't hex Snape as often after you started going out Lily but James Peter betrayed us mate. He betrayed us! And your just gona let him off the hook? It seems to me as though you're condoning his treachery." Concluded Sirius. James walked over to Sirius, looked him directly in the eyeand said calmly " I hate him Sirius."

"Me too mate so lets go after him" replied Sirius in a determined tone.

" No" said James firmly but with a tone anger. "There is more than one way to skin a cat Sirius." James continued after seeing Sirius confused expression.

"What I mean is that we can still make that foul,back stabbing perpetrator suffer without you getting caught in the cross fire. Have you forgotten that the ministry still think that you are our secret keeper?" Sirius shook his head. " Well first thing tomorrow morning all the real mauraders and Lily are going to see Dumbledore and sort out this mess ok? Then the ministry will locate the rat and make him suffer like he has never suffered before mate!" declared James triumphantly. They both grinned at each other and shouted "ALRIGHT MY SON!" and slapped each other a high five. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at their antics from the couch. She then approached both of them and intervened their reminiscent chatter by clearing her throat.

"Yea Lils what's up?" asked Sirius happily with the out come of events. "Well Sirius what I was going to propose was that….." Sirius interrupted her. "But Lil I can't marry you darling coz you are already married you see and now it wouldn't really be fair to poor ole Jamsie here now would it love?" Sirius grinned at her and received a belt across the arm from her. "No you tool! What I meant was that we should get to bed if we are getting up early in the morning. It is already one o clock in the morning and..."

"Right you are Lillian." Replied Sirius in a self righteous tone. "you and James can take the spare room or do you guys want to take my bed? The spare room has only got two singles." explained Sirius. "Ah no mate your fine but Harry will have to bunk with you if that's the case." Replied James. Sirius grinned stupidly at both of them and they both smiled back warmly. "Well I don't have any issues with my little godson staying with me. If you both don't have a problem with it."Replied Sirius glancing at both of them. "No of course not" said Lily and handed Harry to Sirius who enveloped his sleeping godson in his arms and smiled down at his sleeping form softly.

"Right well we will see you in the morning Sirius." Said Lily interrupting the tranquillity of the moment as James grabbed their bag of clothes over by the hearth.

"Okay." Came Sirius voice still looking down at Harry and smiling to himself.

"Hello. Earth to Sirius." Came the voice of James. Sirius looked up at him.

"Sorry mate. What were you saying?" he inquired

James half laughed and shook his head and said "What I was saying was to go and get some sleep coz we got a lot to do tomorrow. So we will floo to Remus at 9:00 in the morning ok?" asked James. "Ya sure mate. Goodnight guys." Said Sirius as he turned to leave for his room. James reached out his hand for Lily to take it. She accepted it with a smile in exchange for one from him. Just as they were about to enter the room they heard Sirius call after them.

"Hey Ja, Lil! Thanks for letting me take Harry tonight." He finished with a smile.

They smiled back at him "No problem." They replied in unison.

Then they went into their bedrooms. Sirius jumped in to his warm bed with Harry clutched tightly against him as he was lying on his side and pulled the duvet up to cover both of them "Well Harry tomorrow is the day that your mom and dad make the perpetrator suffer for crossing them and making you the most well known kid in the world with a little help from your godfather and uncle Remus of course. Don t worry mate. I promise we will find that slimy warped treacherous spineless little git and make him pay! I will always be here for you Harry. Make no mistake about that!"

James and Lily had gotten changed into their pyjamas. "Well at least this time we won't wake up in the front lawn." Said James and they both laughed a little.

He reached over and kissed her tenderly. "Goodnight Lils." Said James with a smile.

"Goodnight James." Replied Lily with a smile and they both climbed into their own beds. "Goodnight Harry." Said Sirius as he kissed the top of his top head and pulled him closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! Those of you who gave constructive criticism I appreciate that two! So the fourth chapter is coming up now so please read and review and I hope you like the ending in particular. Here goes chapter four. Enjoy!

Moving on with life.

It was a dreary and cold November morning. The sky was grey and thick with fog. There was no evidence that it was going to lift anytime soon. In North London there lived a young man of the age of nineteen. He had sandy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, quite lanky and stretched to six feet. His name was Remus Lupin. Remus lived in the out skirts of North London. His nearest neighbour was about a ten minute walk at least which just the way he wanted it.

His home was nothing exciting. If anything it was a simple two storey cottage. It had a sitting room with a two seated sofa and two arm chairs. They were of a dark beige colour with wooden legs and wooden arms. The mahogany coffee table was in front of the sofa and in between the two arm chairs. This was neatly stacked with various books from his study. The study which was like a mini library was next door to the living room. This too had a sofa but a black, three seated leather one. This was a fairly small room but a little bigger than his sitting room. It had a long wooden desk which took up a lot of room and a chair with it. His books were stacked on shelves surrounding his writing desk. The house had three bedrooms. Remus being the gentleman that he is took the smallest of the three so that if he had guests staying over, they could take the bigger rooms. The kitchen, which is where Remus was at the moment, was the biggest room in the house. It was rectangular in shape but had a great deal of width also. On the left hand side was where the cabinets for ware were and the cupboards for storing food as well as the sink and a counter area for the kettle. On the right of the kitchen was where the table was situated, next to the window. It was a large oval shaped table which could seat four but five at a push. On the right of the table was a patio door which could be opened in the summer and Remus could sit out on the patio at the table and read or write as the case may be. Presently, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and was reading a copy of the daily prophet which an owl had just delivered.

It was nine o clock and Remus heard three loud pops one after the other in the sitting room. He put down his cup of coffee and headed straight for the sitting room. On his journey down the hall he heard "Remus?" it was the voice of one of his best friends Sirius Black. Then h heard another "Remus you here mate?" It was James voice this time. As he entered the sitting room he met his three friends and Harry whom Sirius was holding on to securely. He smiled at them warmly before asking "What are you all doing here?" Then his smile faded as he saw the scar on Harry's forehead." Oh no!" he said sorrowfully. James and Sirius smiled sadly at him but Lily said "Hi Remus." And she went over and slung her arms around his waist and hugged him. He returned it and pulled her close to him. After they let go of each other, Remus cupped her face in both of his hands and asked gingerly "Dare I ask how you are Lily?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm okay Remus. Really. Nothing really terrible happened so we're ok." She finished. Remus smiled down at her softly and hugged her again. James walked over to them followed by Sirius with Harry and patted Remus on the shoulder and said "Come on Moony. Let's go into the kitchen and get some tea. We'll tell ya everything then mate." He said. Remus nodded in agreement and let go of Lily and led the way into the kitchen where all was once again relived.

"So…..the house…..it's……completely destroyed?" asked Remus gently while looking from Lily to James. "It sure is mate." Replied James. Harry was now sitting up right on his father's lap taking in everything they were saying.

"So where are ye going to live? I'd have no problem with you guys living here but its just….I wouldn't like to put Harry in any danger." He said. James and Lily shook their heads. "Remus we couldn't possibly ask you to that even if that wasn't the issue of you being a werewolf." Said Lily. James then added his agreement. "Ya Lils is right Remus mate. Besides were on our way to see Dumbledore and well see what he has to say."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sirius impatiently "Let's get over to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore already! There's no time like the present people!" He finished with a bang of his fist on the table and a smile. They all half laughed at him." You know Sirius, for once I admire your impatience." Said Lily with a smile.

"Aww cheers Lils! I always knew we could make an awesome couple darling! What with your brains and my impatience." He said as he winked at her. James intervened by whacking him across the back of the head and saying "Oi!" Sirius massaged the back of his head while Harry shouted "Paafoo Paafoo!" Sirius who was sitting next to James said "Ya what is it mate?" He smiled at his godson. Harry just starred at him for a few seconds and said "Padfoo Padfoo!" clapping his hands and smiling up at his godfather. They all laughed at him. "I think he's cheering you on Padfoot mate!" remarked Remus with a smile. Sirius ruffled Harry hair and said "I love that kid!"

A few minutes later Lilly and Harry, James, Sirius and Remus were walking towards Dumbledore's office. James was walking in front with Lily and Harry while Sirius and Remus took up the rear. As they came to the stone gargoyle, they met none other than Severus Snape. They all stopped in disbelief at seeing their old school rival. Sirius gently pulled Lily behind him as he stepped out beside James while Remus stood on James left. The atmosphere became quite suffocating all of a sudden. "Snivellus! What the hell are you doing here?" asked James in a poisonous tone. "I teach here Potter not that's any of your business! What's your excuse?" Asked Snape with hatred in his voice. "Oh dear what a pity ole Voldie kicked you to the curb snivillus! What happened exactly? I thought you were quite faithful to the warped git!" said Sirius in a tone of voice that suggested he was gaming for a fight.

" I don't have to explain myself to you!" he sneered.

"No that's right you don't. Please forgive me." Replied Sirius rather calmly. He stepped aside for Snape to pass. "But I'll bet mommy and daddy weren't too happy when you were kicked out!" shouted Sirius with a triumphant smile!

Snape turned round and said "Unlike yours Black!" a slimy smirk played on his lips. Just as Sirius was about to hex him Lily put a hand against his chest and said firmly "Sirius! Can't you for once put your constant rivalry aside and deal with what's really important? We have to go and see Dumbledore. Now are you coming or are you going to stay here and continue with your immature behaviour?" she took her hand off him. "I'm sorry Lily. Of course I'm coming. What we have to do is a lot more significant than hexing Snape!" he replied rather sheepishly.

Lily gave him an award winning smile and said "Okay let's go! And thank you Sirius." She kissed him on the cheek. Sirius smiled and said "anything for you darling!"

A few minutes later and they found themselves outside Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked on it and they heard "Come in" from inside. Remus opened the door and let Lily and Harry, James and Sirius in ahead of him. He then stepped in and closed the door. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and said "Ah, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and of course Harry." He smiled down at them and instructed them to take a seat. Lily sat on the inside seat with James next to her and Sirius and Remus next to him in that order. "So…" Dumbledore began, "As we are all aware Voldemort came and tried to kill Harry last night." They all nodded. "We also know it is because of the prophecy correct?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes Sir." They all replied in unison. "Right well what also is apparent is not only will Harry be the most famous child in the world but it also seems that Voldemort has vanquished. But for how long he is gone I cannot say."

"Sir." Said Sirius "May I say something before we continue?"

"Of course Mr. Black." Replied Dumbledore.

"Well I just wanted to say how that I didn't reveal James and Lily's whereabouts to voldemort…." Dumbledore put a hand up to stop Sirius from continuing.

"I am quite aware Sirius that you did not betray James and Lily. I know that you are nothing like your family who support the dark side. You Sirius would never betray your friends." Sirius smiled at this and asked "So you know that it was Peter?"

"Yes. Yes I know that it was Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But how Sir if we never told you of the transfer?" asked James.

"Well James to tell you the truth I thought it was Sirius until last night. I had my suspicions that Voldemort would try and kill Harry last night so when I arrived at Godric Hollow, I saw you and Lily apparating with Harry so I knew Voldemort had not succeeded and when I walked up the path I saw his black cloak amidst all the rubble. I then went on to Peter's home which as you know is not too far from Godric Hollow." Lily and James nodded in agreement. "I found that he was not at home and so my suspicions were confirmed. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed you since he had said to me a few days before hand that he was staying home on Halloween and going to invite all of you over to his house. As soon as I apparated back here, I sent an owl to the minister of magic declaring my suspicions and to make a long story short, some aurors located him this morning in a restaurant having breakfast in London city.

So he was caught, brought back here and he confessed everything in front of the minister, Severus and I under the influence of vertissium (spelling?) which Severus made. So now he is sitting in a cell surrounded by six dementors awaiting his trial which takes place this afternoon at two o clock." They all starred at him in awe. "So any questions?" asked Dumbledore "I think you have answered any questions we may have sir." Answered James quietly. Dumbledore smiled at his former student. "I have a question." Piped up Sirius. "Why are they waiting for a trial? I mean he has confessed so….."

"Well they have to make it official you see Sirius. He has to confess in front of an entire court room and then he shall receive the dementors kiss." Sirius nodded in agreement. "Now the next item on the agenda is where you are going to live." Said Dumbledore looking between Lily and James. "Well they can stay with me for a while until they find somewhere. It would be nice to spend time with Harry." Suggested Sirius with a smile at Harry, as Harry who was currently on James lap crawled over to Sirius and sat down looking up at Dumbledore who smiled down at him softly.

"Well there is no need for that Sirius because I have found the perfect solution to both issues. I have found somewhere that Lily and James can live as well as you and Remus and spend a lot of time with Harry. The Weasley's live on the out skirts of London so there is no muggles or wizard kind. It is completely remote."

"But Sir we couldn't possibly impose…" said Lily politely.

"You wouldn't be imposing Lily. You see across from their home is a field type of area and across from that again are two derelict houses. Well I called in a few favours and as we speak they are re-establishing it as an inhabitable home for you all to live. One house you, James and Harry can take while the other Sirius and Remus can take if they so wish." Sirius started nodding fervently and said "Yeah, yeah of course we want it don't we Moony?" he asked facing Remus. Remus smiled appreciatively at his former head master. "Well Sir that is awfully generous of you." He said. "Yes indeed it is Professor." Replied Lily. "Think nothing of it Lily." She smiled at him.

"Well thank you Professor. We would be greatly appreciated Sir." Said James.

"Good. I'm glad that I could be of some assistance." They all smiled at him.

"So when will it be ready Sir?" asked Lily.

"At about three o clock this afternoon or so I am told." He replied.

"So…I get to live next door to my godson? Asked Sirius with a dopey grin.

"Indeed you do Sirius." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Do ya hear that Harry?" asked Sirius picking Harry up so he was standing and facing him. "We are going to be neighbours!" he stated happily grinning and hugged him. When he let go Harry was sitting down on Sirius lap and Sirius had both his hands around Harry securely. "Yay Paafoo!" shouted Harry happily and clapped his hands. This made them all laugh as usual.

"So you all have a very important decision to make. Are you going to go to Peter's trial or are you not?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

"Oh don't worry Sir. We will be there. Make no mistake about that!" said James firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well guys this is possibly going to be the last chapter I'll do with Harry at the age of one. I'm thinking that after this one I'll move on to where he is three going on four years. Hope ye enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways here comes chapter five!

The End of an Era.

After leaving Dumbledore's office some time later, the marauders decided to head down to the Ministry of magic while Lily went to the Weaselys with Harry. It was 12:00 so James, Sirius and Remus had two hours to spare before the trial in which they decided to spend confronting Peter. As they were leaving Hogwarts, Lily said "Well I'll see you guys later." But James turned to Sirius and Remus and said "Come on guys we've got two hours to talk to Peter. Let's walk Lily down to the gates." Sirius gave him a smile. "It would make me feel better okay?" he continued. Remus said "Yeah James no problem. We have to make sure that she's okay. You never know who might be waiting outside for her." He then looked at Lily and gave a warm discreet smile. Lily returned it. Sirius just rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. "Ah you guys! Always the perfect gentlemen hey?" he half laughed and followed beside Remus. Lily was holding on to Harry who was at the moment asleep and James had his arm draped round her shoulder. As they reached the bottom of the hill, James opened the gate for her and Sirius and Remus followed suit. "So you sure that you'll be ok Lils?" asked James with concern evident in his voice.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Yes of course I will James. How could I not be? I'm not walking anywhere. I'm apparating practically outside Molly's house." She half laughed and put her left hand on his left cheek, stepped up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. He then deepened it a little with his arms around her waist and her left arm around his neck while her right arm was around Harry. Remus smiled at the spectacle of affection in front of him while Sirius looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground with his arms folded. After a few seconds he sighed and unfolded his arms and stopped his impatient behaviour and shouted "Lily love let the guy up for air would ya? I mean I know how loved you two doves are and I'm sure he's an awesome kisser and all that….." Remus bowed his head and sniggered at this…" but you'll see him in a few hours for crying out loud!"

At this they let go of each other and Lily began to blush while James turned round and faced Sirius saying "Sirius mate do us a favour, I know it's difficult for ya but please try and shut up!" He then turned back to his wife and son who was still sound asleep. "So I'll see you back at the Weasley's later?" he asked gently, looking deep into her eyes. It seemed that James managed to fall deeper in love with Lily everyday, if that is actually possible, and she the same. "Yes of course." She replied with a warm smile. "Now go." She added pleasantly with a smile. "Okay but not until I've seen you apparating first." He said. She smiled at him and then once again Sirius interrupted them. "Wow, wow, wow!" He ran up beside Lily. "If you're going this time I want to say goodbye to my godson." James rolled his eyes and Lily handed Harry over to Sirius who held on to him tightly and smiled down at Harry. "Padfoot mate, you know all the stuff you said a while ago to Lily about her seeing me in a few hours?"

"Ya" replied Sirius looking at his friend. "Well the same thing applies to you regarding Harry."

"Ah yes Prongs but what you must understand is if I didn't intervene back there, you guys might have swallowed each others tonsils. And then we'd have to back in to old Pomfrey and get ya sorted out! I saved your life." He said with a smile and kissed Harry on the head as he handed him back to Lily. James just shook his head and sighed before saying "right lets go Padfoot. See you later champ." He kissed Harry on the forehead. "See ya later love." He kissed her quick on the lips. "See ya James, Sirius." They both smiled at her. "See ya Lils darling." Replied Sirius with a wink. Remus was standing behind James now. "See you later Remus. Keep these two out of trouble." He half laughed. "Don't worry Lily you can count on me." He replied with a smile. She smiled back and apparated with Harry.

A few minutes later and James, Sirius and Remus found themselves at the ministry of magic entrance hall. They walked over to the front desk where a middle aged grey haired wizard stood arranging some files alphabetically. "Excuse me Sir." Said James. The man looked up from the desk. He was about five foot seven. "Yes. What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy!" He asked in an aggravated tone of voice. "Sorry Sir but we were just wondering where Peter Pettigrew's trial was being held?" continued James in a polite tone of voice. The man looked at them, scrutinizing them individually. "The trial doesn't commence until two o clock this afternoon. It is now……" he raised his left arm to glance at his gold bracelet watch …" "It is now one o clock. So just go away and come back at two and then ye can proceed to the court room." The three young men looked at each other with quizzical expressions.

"Well why can't you just tell us where it is now? I mean fine, we are aware that we aren't allowed to enter the room until two but what's the difference between telling us now and at two?" questioned Sirius impatiently. The man glared at Sirius with small, narrow eyes and said. "Fine. If I tell you where it is will you go way and leave me get on with my work?" They all nodded. "Room ten. Third floor. Down on the left corridor after passing The Trainee Aurors Office. Last door on the right." He said rather apprehensively. "Thank you for all your help Sir. We are very much obliged." Replied Remus politely with a half smile. The man just looked at him before turning his back and going to the other side of the desk. As they were walking towards the third floor Sirius asked "Remus? Is there a reason that you have to be always so polite mate?" Remus just half laughed at this. "Well Sirius one of us has to be. I mean the way you were going he wasn't even going to give you flobberworm! And James, well I reckon he thought you were just trying it on mate!" James sniggered and said "Ya I guess so mate. Cheers Moony. Nice one." All three smiled as they continued their journey to the third floor in silence.

There was a wooden bench set outside the court room where the trial was taking place so James, Sirius and Remus sat there for the last half an hour when then suddenly they saw a tall thin man with half moon glasses on the bridge of his eyes and a long white beard. He was wearing long, glittery purple robes with a matching hat. "Hello gentlemen." He said pleasantly as he approached them. They all looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing beside the bench they were sitting on. Remus who was sitting on the outside stood up and offered his seat but Dumbledore declined and asked them to follow him. "Sir what is going on?" asked James as they were walking down the long corridor.

"Well James let's just say that I called in a special favour for you three. If I asked you I was afraid you would decline so please just follow me. It's just around the corner here." He said as they turned on to the opposite corridor of the court room. They all trudged down a long, wide dark hallway. There were candles all along the wall to give some form of light. As they came to a brown, varnished door with frosted glass at the top in the middle of this corridor, Dumbledore stopped outside and turned to face his former students. "I suppose you are all wondering why I brought you here." They nodded vigorously "Well, inside is your former friend Peter Pettigrew" he replied calmly and quietly. James and Sirius faces turned sour but Remus did not. However he was apprehensive about the situation. Dumbledore rose up both his hands and said "James, Sirius I know how you feel after everything he did. But please try to remember all the good memories you have had with him. He was a good friend to you while you were at Hogwarts. He looked up to you James in particular. How he wished he could be like you. You and Sirius had all the luck with the girls and ye also were excellent students. Ye have left a legacy at Hogwarts for other students to live up to. Now I understand your anger, your hatred and I don't blame you. But please don't go in there so vengeful. There can be many reasons why he went over to the dark side. Perhaps because he felt that he failed as one of your friends and assumed that ye were ashamed of him and didn't want to bring you down with him. I'm not trying to justify his actions but he has a weak element in his character so please, go in there with anger fine but not hatred. This will be the very last time you see him ever. Try to make peace. Just think about it." He smiled sadly at them and opened the door to reveal Peter Pettigrew sitting over in the corner of a square shaped room staring out the window. The last time he would ever see day light.

He turned around when he heard the door close. He jumped off the chair and stood up and became quite jittery when he saw his old friends. They just glared at him for several minutes before Peter spoke in that quivering voice. "Ja...JA...James. I...I…I...I….I'm so sorry." He began wringing his hands.

"Save it Peter!" shouted James. Peter began to cry and bowed his head.

"Why did ya do it Peter?" asked Sirius aggressively.

"I don't know." He said as he looked up and wiped his eyes with his suit jacket sleeve.

"We were supposed to be friends mate! Didn't the marauder pack mean anything to you?" asked James

"It…It…It….It mmmmm meant everything to me James. You have to believe me." He replied nervously. James just sniggered and rolled his eyes. His blood boiling rapidly here. "I have to believe you? I? Believe you? You must be joking!" replied James. "It's the truth!" Peter replied quietly.

"How do we know that Pete? You lied to us all along! You lied to us at Hogwarts about being in league with the death eaters; you lied about your mysterious absences which we by way covered up for when teachers asked where you were! Why did we do that? Because that's what friends do mate! They help each other out when necessary; they help each other through rough times. They don't sell them out to the most deranged wizard ever known!" shouted Sirius. Peter started crying again and wringing his hands. "I know." He replied looking at the ground. "So come on then Pete tell us why? Why did you sell your best friend and his family out to Voldemort?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"I don't know." He still couldn't look at them. "I regret it. I never should have!"

Sirius walked up to him and Peter looked him in the eye.

"You…make. Me SICK! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY A FELLOW MARAUDER PETER! After everything we did for you. AFTER EVERYTHING WE HELPED YOU WITH! We helped you with homework, exam studies, girls….every single girl who went with you to all the balls at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade you owe James, Remus and I for and this is how you thank us? BY TRYING TO KILL ONE OF US! Have you forgotten when we were in first year? The day we all met? Myself and James met on the train and we got to know Remus through being sorted into Gryffindor and you were lost going to transfiguration on our first day of classed and you asked us for help and from that day on we took you under our wing, made you a fellow marauder, taught you all the secrets out of Hogwarts, made a map together, helped you with your animagus form….. And for what? To sneak off to special meetings with your masked friends? You know how lucky you are to be receiving the dementors kiss mate? Very! Coz if it was up to me…. You would endure a slow painful death!" Peter was on his haunches, biting his nails on both hands while looking up at Sirius with fear and tears welling up in his eyes.

Remus then stepped forward and looked at the quivering form of his former friend. "I don't understand Peter. There must have been something that inspired you to join Voldemorts supporters. Out of all of us, you were the one I didn't expect this kind of betrayal from. I'm not suggesting I expected it from James or Sirius…. But you were the nervous, clingy, Peter Pettigrew who idolised Sirius and worshipped the ground James walked on. I don't know what else to say except….. Remember. Remember us as your friends Pete and not as Voldemorts next targets! Coz I know I will. I will remember all the good times we had together and cherish those memories forever." Peter got up and gave a half smile but Remus said firmly "I'm not saying that I forgive you Pete because I don't. But I will remember our happy days together before it had to come to this." Remus smiled sadly and gave a half bow and went back over to Sirius. James then stepped forward with a look of hurt and sadness in his dark hazel eyes.

Peter stood up and said "James I…" James held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't. Don't say that you're sorry Peter when you're not. Or at least when you don't know what it is you are actually apologising for. I know you felt that you never fit in anywhere and that you thought you were degrading our prestige by hanging round with us all the time." Peter nodded.

"But you weren't mate. We didn't agree to be your friends out of sympathy or reprise; we became your friends because you seemed like a decent guy who never really got a chance because of your nervous habits and appearance. We gave you that chance mate. We gave you the opportunity to finally be someone. To be popular with ladies, to be a good student to be…. A marauder. Do you know what you once said to me about being a marauder?" He shook his head. "You said being a marauder was the best thing that ever happened to you. You were given respect by fellow students, girls looked in your direction even if it wasn't you that they were looking at and teachers always accused you with the three of us for some prank in the school. That made you feel happy. That made you feel safe. That made you feel like you belonged somewhere for once on your life." Tears welled up in both their eyes.

"I know why you did it Pete. You did it coz you felt like a cling on to us. You joined the death eaters for that reason. But why you betrayed me and put my family in jeopardy I'll never understand." James wiped the tears away from his eyes. "If the tables were turned, and I was in your position, I'd die for you mate. I'd die for you. Because that's what being a marauder is all about! You don't abide the school rules, but you do abide the rules of being a marauder. But you were too weak Pete to go that far. It's obvious now. The four of us could have had a great life outside Hogwarts. We could even have found you a wife!" James half smiled at this. " But, I guess some things just aren't meant to be. It's a pity mate!" James was just about to walk away when he heard Peter's squeaky voice call him.

"James?" he called quivering. James turned around with fresh tears streaming down his face. "Ya?"

"Do you forgive me?" Sirius let out a bark like laugh. James rolled his head back and more tears came flooding down his face so he took off his glasses to dry them. After he dried his face and eyes on his red jumper sleeve he said; "You know what Pete? A part of me does. That part is my heart. I forgive you for selling Lily and I out to Voldemort." Peter smiled at this. "Prongs are you cracked in the head? Because of him you almost lost your son!" shouted Sirius.

"I know Sirius but for that I cannot forgive. I forgive you Pete mate for lying to us, sneaking around, joining the death eaters and even giving away our whereabouts but never hear me? NEVER for nearly costing me my son!" James stared at him hard and he replied "Tha... Thank you James."

"Dont thank me Peter. Just do as Remus said and remember all the good times we had together. Because that is what I am going to do." James smiled sadly at Peter and bent down a little and hugged him. "Goodbye Peter Pettigrew, former marauder, former classmate….." James eyes welled up again but he blinked them away and said, "Former friend." Peter looked at him in disbelief. "You have no idea how hard that was to say. But then again you have no idea how much hurt you have caused me Pete mate." James walked back over to where Sirius and Remus were standing. They approached the door and Sirius opened it and glared once at Peter. Remus was behind and just smiled sadly and left. Then James said "See you at the trial." And he smiled sadly before he joined his friends outside.

After James left and the door closed shut behind him, Peter Pettigrew was left all alone with his thoughts. He stood staring at the door on the hope they might come back and forgive him. It didn't happen. He knew he wasn't going to see them again. He knew. So he broke down on his hands and knees and cried uncontrollably and shouted at the door "IM SORRY JAMES! I AM SO SORRY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thank you sooo much for the reviews! So not happy at the moment coz I typed up this chapter last night and was nearly finished but the comp has gone wonky and I lost most of it! Anyway could be worse! Enjoy chapter six!

Justice Shall be Served.

It was 1:50 and Sirius, James and Remus set off for the court room. Although they made some form of peace with their former friend, they were delighted that he was going to be receiving the dementors kiss. As they approached room eleven, James grabbed the brass handle of the solid oak door and gestured for his friends to enter ahead of him. After they entered the court room, they were astounded to see so many witches and wizards attending Peter's trial. The room was black with people. It was a large oval shaped room. At the top was a solid, wooden table of about six feet with long, black iron legs which was where the Judge of the trial would be seated. A few feet in front of that was a long, semi- circular table which various witches and wizards who were heads of different departments within the ministry were seated, including the Minister for magic; Arnold Cartwright. To the left of this was a double benched wooden table for the Jury to sit at. Sirius, James and Remus took the remaining bench which was already half full at the back of the court room. There were two elderly witches seated there. Remus sat down next to one of them while James and Sirius sat next to him in that order. James looked at his watch on his left wrist and sighed quietly before muttering to his friends "Just another five minutes guy. Then hopefully all this will be behind us within the next thirty minutes." They all smiled sadly before turning silent and getting lost in their own thoughts. Next to Remus the two elderly witches were chattering mindlessly about the recent events.

"…..And to think, he was friends with James and Lily Potter and they never knew that he was in league with you know who Rita!" stated the witch called Nora.

"Oh I know Nora. It is terrible to think that you can't even trust your friends these days." Replied Rita. Nora just nodded. The three marauders over heard this but just continued playing a low profile. "You're the talk of the town mate!" said Sirius humorously, nudging his friend in the ribs. James just rubbed his face up and down tiredly and sighed while Remus just smiled at his remark with his arms crossed.

"I wonder how much longer we will have to wait Nora." Asked Rita.

"Oh I don't know dear. What time is it?" asked Nora.

"I don't know Rita. Shall I ask one of the young lads next to us?" asked Nora.

"Yeah. It would be nice to know what time it is Nora." Said Rita.

Nora turned to Remus and said, "Excuse me dear." She said politely.

Remus turned to face her and smiled "Yes?" he asked in equal politeness.

"I'm sorry to bother you dear but I was just wondering what the time was?"

"I honestly don't know. James what time is it? The lady beside me wants to know mate." He said quietly. James raised his wrist and glanced at his watch. He leaned forward and turned to his left. "It is 1:57." He replied with a smile.

"Oh thank you very much dear." She answered gratefully.

"No problem love." He said discreetly. He then leaned back in his seat again. Then Nora turned and said "Excuse me?" All three turned in her direction. "Oh I'm sorry to bother you again but I was just wondering, are you James? James Potter?" she asked hesitantly. James lowered his head in a bow and closed his eyes. Sirius put his hand on his back and patted it gently smirking while Remus just sniggered at his antics. James lifted his head up and said in a whispered tone "Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh well like I said I am sorry to bother you dear but I would just like to say that, I offer you my most up-most sympathies and to say that you are a great inspiration to young people the way you stood up to…You-know-who." She replied smiling sadly.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Replied James with a sincere smile. They all sat back again for a few seconds.

At 2:00 a large, black wrought iron bar cage appeared in front of the judicators table. Inside was a trembling Peter Pettigrew who was biting his eight finger nails fervently. The Minister then looked up from his notes and proceeded with the trial.

"The trial of Peter Pettigrew who is being charged with treachery of the first degree is now in session. And if he is found guilty, shall receive the dementors kiss." Said the Minister. A goblet which was half full of vertissium was handed to Peter by Minister Cartwright. Peter hesitantly consumed its contents.

"Right, let's begin shall we?" Arnold asked while looking up at the Judge who nodded his approval. He then turned his attention to Peter who was vibrating with fear.

The Minister began his questioning. "Is your name Peter Pettigrew?" he asked firmly staring him right in the eyes.

"YYYYes." replied Peter nervously.

"How old are you Peter?" he asked precariously.

"NNNNNNineteen Sir. Going on twenty innnnnn December," he replied hesitantly.

"Okay. You were at Hogwarts for seven years and you graduated last august twelve months correct?" asked Cartwright looking at his own finger nails. He was a pompous little man of about five foot eight. He was quite fat and had a receding hair line which was practically grey all over. He was in his mid fifties and wore a pin striped navy suit with a baby pink shirt and a plain navy tie. He was extremely meticulous of his appearance. "Yes sir." Replied Peter.

"And you were friends with……" he glanced down at his notes, pushing some aside to find the parchment he was looking for. "…….Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and…James Potter. Correct?" he asked calmly glaring at Peter.

"Yes Sir." He replied quickly.

"Uh- huh. Okay. How long have you been a death eater Peter?" He asked abruptly and took a drink of water from his own goblet.

"FFFFFFFFour YYYYYears SSSSSir." He replied.

"Okay. And if none of your friends were supporters of the dark side and you were allegedly in Gryffindor….how is it that you became a death eater." He asked. Hatred evident in his tone.

Peter bowed his head and looked up again. "Wellllll yoooooouuu seee Sir…. I was asked to become one." He finished not wanting to specify.

"Well none of your friends support the dark side. You have clarified that for us Peter so who asked you? We know that you only had three friends at Hogwarts so enlighten us please?" he demanded while taking another drink of water.

"Narcissa Black asked me Sir." He replied quietly.

"That would be…Sirius Black's cousin?" he asked

"Yes." He said quickly.

"But why didn't she ask Sirius Black then? I mean everyone knows how much his family supports the dark side!" he said while looking around the court as he stood up and making hand movements.

"Sirius sssssirrr issss nnnnnot lllike that. He hhhhaaaates the dark sssiiide. She asked me bbbeeecccaussse the dark lord wanted James and Lily and I was thhhe closet pppersson next to Sirius and Remus and they wwwouldnt join." He bowed his head and tears welled up in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly with his hands.

"I see." Said Arnold. "So you did betray Lily and James Potter?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes."

"You led Voldemort to your best friends' home?"

"Yes."

"After everything James has allegedly done for you? Helped you with homework, became your friend when nobody else would even look at you…fixed you up on dates…"

Peter stood up and started shaking the cage with his hands around the bars "YES! YES IT IS TRUE! I didn't mean tooooooo." He wiped away more tears.

The minister shrugged his shoulders and sniggered sarcastically "Then why did you?"

"It's the dark lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses!" He had a crazed, psychotic look in his eyes. At the back of the court the marauders were all staring at him with a look of loathing in their eyes.

"I've heard enough. Peter Pettigrew I hereby find you guilty of treachery and deceit in the first degree. I on behalf of the legal presences in this room sentence you to receive the dementors kiss. If anybody has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." He glanced round the court room where he saw loathing looks from all in the court room and the jury holding up a placard of "GUILTY" in bold writing. He then turned his gaze back to the judge. The judge shouted "Guilty". The trial was over. "NOOO PLEASE NOOO!" shouted Peter as his cage began lifting up again with him inside." JAMES I AM SOO SORRY!"

James and the marauders got up and began walking away leaving a screaming Peter behind. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Was all they heard before Peter was back up in his cell and James, Sirius and Remus heard the door close out behind them. Once they were outside, they began jumping and shouting and hugging each other in turn. As the court assembly began to emerge from the room James received many handshakes from various people who were offering their congratulations. Just then Dumbledore emerged from the back door of the court room and approached them with a wide warm smile.

"Sir?" asked James while taking the offering hand from their Headmaster and shaking it fervently. "Congratulations James. And of course to you too Sirius and Remus." He said as he shook their hands in turn.

"You were at the trial?" asked James

"Indeed I was James. I know you didn't see me but I had some business to attend to after I left ye earlier and arrived a bit late I'm afraid so I took a seat directly behind you which became vacant once the person realised he was in the wrong room." Replied Dumbledore calmly with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. The three young men laughed a little at this.

"Well now that justice has been served I must be off I'm afraid." He said.

"Are you sure sir?" asked Remus

"Yes. Plenty to do at Hogwarts Remus but I will call by sometime and see your new home if that's alright with you? He asked.

"Yes definitely" They replied in unison.

He smiled at them said "Right, thank you. Oh and by the way call me Albus. I am not your headmaster any longer. Sirius has been calling me that since first year." He added with a smirk which made them all laugh. "See you soon." With that he was gone. "Right, lets go to the weasleys guys." Said James eagerly.

"Alright mate." Said Sirius with a pat on the back. "After all, your damsel in distress awaits you fair knight of the enchanted forest!" said Sirius with a grin and a wink.

James pushed him playfully aside "Shove it Sirius. I hope you realise that she'd kill ya mate for saying that to her face!" said James smiling at him.

"Well duh mate! Hell why do you think I'm saying it to you?" he asked which made them all laugh. They continued their playful bickering until they got outside where they apparated to the Weasleys.

Well there you all go! I hope you liked it! This is the last chapter of Harry's life at this stage. The next will take place ten days before his fourth Birthday!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter guys! This chapter is going to be different coz it takes place ten days before Harry's fourth Birthday! From here on is where hits its climax so enjoy! 

An issue no more.

The day is Wednesday July 21st. The sky is a crystal clear, ocean blue colour with a ball of fire sizzling from it. James is at work at the Ministry of Magic where he works as a trainer for young witches or wizards whose destiny is to become aurors. He has had this job for the past nine months, ever since he himself qualified as an auror for the Order of the Phoenix. Lily is a housewife. She too qualified as an auror with her husband and their friends nine months ago but wanted to stay home and take care of Harry. Sirius is also a newly qualified auror but he works as manager of Zonkos joke shop. This has been one of his dreams ever since he first entered the shop with his fellow marauders back in their first year of Hogwarts. He accomplished his other dream which was to become an auror and fight on the light side. Finally, Remus he is a part time worker in Flourish and Blotts ever since he qualified as an auror nine months ago.

The two houses that were re-constructed for them are two storey detached houses. They are exactly the same inside. They both have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one sitting room, one study and a kitchen come dining room. The sitting room is located at the front and has one sofa which is three seated. It is scarlet red fabricated material with matching arm chairs. In this room, the three seated is located in front of you as you walk in while one of the armchairs is located at the back wall at the farther end of the rectangular shaped room, in front of them is a mahogany coffee table which has Harry's "Easy Learning" book on it as well as a copy of today's daily prophet. Behind the door is the second arm chair. The Kitchen is an oblong shaped; long and wide. The cabinets which store the ware are located on the right hand side of the kitchen. Next to them is the oven and to the right of that is the stove. Directly below the stove are the drawers for storing cutlery and other kitchen appliances which Lily bought. Next to the stove on the left is a stainless steel side board and next to that lies the sink. Over on the far side of the kitchen is the kitchen table which can seat six. It is an oval shaped mahogany table with matching chairs. Beside that is the open out window. The study is a small square shaped room with a three seated black leather couch. On the opposite wall is a long semi- circular table with a tall, leather chair with three legs. On both sides of the desk are bookshelves which are polluted with books. Some are Lily and James old school books while others are ones they bought from Flourish and Blotts.

Outside is a newly paved patio, courtesy of the marauders. There is a long picnic table which Lily bought a few weeks ago which resides in between both houses. There is a stone balcony affect which looks out on to the garden and flag tiled steps which lead down to it. Up by the balcony area, Lily has planted several different flowers on both sides of the garden. The garden is not a huge area but it's plenty big for Harry to play in which was James sole purpose for constructing it in the first place.

Since Lily is in actual fact a muggle, and even though she adores the wizarding world, she dresses like a muggle most of the time. The worst part is she has now converted Sirius to dress in muggle clothes too. James didn't need much persuading either but Remus is still reluctant. It is four o clock in the afternoon and the heat of the sun is not as penetrating as it was earlier on. However Sirius is sitting on the picnic table in the shade with his legs crossed reading a book entitled " The world's best Pranks." He is wearing black, three quarter length combats with a turquoise t- shirt which has black, navy and beige stripes. The collar is sitting up right and he is wearing a navy peak cap which is turned side ways. On his feet he has black buckled sandals. Harry emerges from the house and sees his Godfather. He is wearing three quarter length army pants with a red polo t-shirt. His hair of course is a mess, standing up everywhere and he now has glasses. He smiles at his Godfathers image and instantly pulls his collar up. Even though he loves his father, he adores his Godfather and wants to be just like him. Sirius continues reading his book and laughs quietly to himself. "I saw that mate." Said Sirius turning the page. Harry stared at him quizzically. Sirius looked up and sniggered. "You know if you want to be like me you got a long way to go kid!" Harry just smiled at Sirius. "You are so full of it Sirius." Said Harry smirking at his Godfather. "You sounded a bit like your mother there for a second Harry mate!" replied Sirius amusedly.

"Nah- uh!" said Harry shaking his head.

"Ya- huh!" shouted Sirius in a childish tone.

They both laughed a little. Sirius returned to his book. "Sirius?" Said Harry

"Ya?" he replied without looking up. "Where is my mom gone?" he asked ruffling his hair a bit. An old habit which his father still had not lost. Sirius looked up. "Oh...Um... She's gone to the shops to get something for the dinner mate." He said with a soft smile. He looked back down at his book. Harry walked over and climbed up on bench and turned round to sit on the picnic table next to Sirius. Sirius uncrossed his legs and rested them on the bench, tapping them rhythmically. Sirius laughed to himself. Harry smiled at him and turned to look at him asking "What's so funny Padfoot?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Harry. I was just reading this book on the best ever pranks. There's one here right dated back to the early 1960s. It says that a prank was pulled on a teacher by one of her students. Apparently, the girl put extra sticky glue on the teacher's chair which was transparent and they had to take the teacher to the hospital because she conjured a bucket of slime to drop on her head once she attempted to get off the chair. The bucket too had transparent glue on the brim of it." Sirius laughed out loud at this. Harry just turned away and looked at his bare feet which were dangling from the table.

"And then there's this one….." Sirius stopped at seeing Harry's despondent face.

"Harry what's wrong mate?" asked Sirius anxiously and placing the book on the table beside him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied sadly making no eye contact.

Sirius jumped down from the table and sat in front of Harry on the bench. "Oh come on Harry. This me you're talking to. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." He placed his hands on Harry's knees. "Come on mate. Talk to me please? I'm scared now." He said looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Well….we are close right?"

"Ya of course." Said Sirius.

"And I can tell you anything or ask you anything?"

"You know you can mate!" said Sirius

"Well it's just that…..I think that I made you mad at me Sirius." Replied Harry sheepishly still looking at the ground. "What? Why do you think that kid?" asked Sirius perplexed.

"Coz we never spend anytime together anymore Sirius. We always used to spend time together before. Loads of time! I love spending time with you Padfoot coz you are so much fun and I don't like us not being friends or the idea of you mad at me. So how come……" Sirius cut him off.

"Harry hold it right there." Sirius got back up on the table and put his arm round Harry's shoulder.

"Why do you think that I'm mad at you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders looking at the ground still. "The reason we used be able to spend loads of time together was coz I wasn't working. When I was it was part time. But now that I'm manager I got loads of hours to work Prongslet! That is the only reason we don't spend a whole lot of time together. Plus you have Ron. I didn't think that you would want me hanging round ya mate!"

Harry looked into Sirius eyes. He slid in closer to Sirius and rested his head against his chest. Sirius lifted him up so that Harry was sitting on his lap. "Padfoot it doesn't matter who I'm friends with. You're my Godfather and I ALWAYS want to spend time with you. Nobody will ever come before you Sirius. Nobody will ever take your place in my heart." Sirius just smiled at this statement. He never heard anything more moving, especially from a three year old. He kissed the top of Harry's head and rested his chin on top of his unruly mop of hair. "You know what Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry who still had his head against his chest looked up and said "What?"

"You are right. We don't spend enough time together. But don't worry coz I'll sort that out mate." They both smiled at each other. Just then Lily appeared with Remus who was carrying a bag full of groceries.

Lily and Remus smiled at Harry and Sirius. "Hey guys." Said Lily pleasantly.

Harry jumped down from the table and ran to his mother who had bent down with her arms open. As soon as Harry ran into her embrace, she lifted him up. "How are you mister?" she asked smiling.

"Good thanks you?" asked Harry sweetly.

"Oh I am very well thank you Harry. I hope you were good for Sirius." She said looking over at Sirius who was sitting on the table with his feet on the bench and his hands resting on his knees. He then jumped down and approached them. "Oh god Lily love of course he was! We are like two peas in a pod. Completely inseparable! Aint that right mate?" he asked smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Yup!" he shouted happily. They all laughed a little at this. Lily turned to Remus and said;

"Ok Remus could you do me a favour and dump that stuff in the kitchen please?" she asked amiably.

"Of course Lily. No problem." He said smiling softly. "Thanks" she grinned at him. Lily put Harry down and went in ahead of Remus and kept the door open for him.

James then appeared a few metres away from Sirius and Remus house. Sirius was glaring at the back door through which Lily and Remus had just entered. Harry was just gaping up at him. They heard a voice which brought them back to reality.

"What's a marauder got to do to get a hug round here?" asked James grinning. Harry ran to his father who bent down and picked him up. "How are you champ?" James asked ruffling his son's hair.

"Fine dad you?" asked Harry smiling. "Oh I am triffic mate!" They both smiled at each other. Sirius turned his attention to the back door as soon as Harry ran to his father. He had a feeling that Remus had a crush on Lily or worse. But Sirius was determined not to think the "L" word or voice his thoughts to James. James approached Sirius with Harry in his arms. "Ya alright mate?" He asked anxiously.

Sirius turned to face James and smiled. "Ya I am great mate! Never better!" They smiled at each other. James put Harry down and said "Harry mate could you do us a favour? Could you go inside coz I need to talk to Sirius." Harry nodded and said "Sure dad." James smiled and said" Thanks mate." Harry ran inside. James then turned his attention to Sirius. "Oh my god what if he thinks it too! What am I gona say? What am I gona do?" thought Sirius.

"Sirius I need to talk to you about something. Can we go over here?" he asked gesturing to the picnic table. As they approached it, they took a seat opposite each other. "What's up?" inquired Sirius.

"Well, I was at work today and I ran into someone who we went to school with. She's actually a friend of Lils." Said James smirking. "who?" asked Sirius. "Shariana Stilton." Replied James. Sirius smirked to himself. "Really? Well what is she doing in the ministry?" asked Sirius smiling.

"Her dad works in misuse of muggle artefacts office. She came in applying for a job in the same section and we ran into each other. She's just back from America actually. Her sister is married over there with a daughter who was born last month." Said James. "And what did she want?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well when she asked me out to lunch I thought me." Grinned James. Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes.

"It turns out she wants you mate. She has seen you round here when she and Lils go out or whatever and was wondering if you were single. Ya still got it Padfoot me ole mate!" Said James smirking and winked at Sirius. "So what's the story?" asked Sirius.

"Well she's going out with Lils and a few more girls tonight and they're coming over here about 7:30 so just ask her then mate!" said James. Sirius nodded. "Ok. Grand job mate. Cheers. Nice one!" They both laughed. "Anyway." Said James banging his hands on the table "lets go in and see my beautiful wife!" Sirius smiled at James and they both got up and headed inside.

Ok guys I hope you like this chapter. Before anyone kills me, I am not trying to break up Lily and James ok? I just think that Lily and Remus were exceptionally close and well I cant say anything else coz it would give away stuff that I have planned but I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK LILY AND JAMES UP! And no, Lily and Remus are not gona have an affair or anything! Was trying to make Harry and Sirius relationship as fatherly as possible! Coz lets face it, he is like a father to him as well as a friend! So I hope I succeeded! Il shut up now! Lol. Talk 2 ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Once again thank you for the reviews guys! And I re-read the last chapter and ya I guess Harry's dialogue is a bit precocious for his age. I'll modify that chap when I get the chance unless anyone has any objections? Anyway, here is chapter 8! Hope ya like!

As James and Sirius walked in into the kitchen, they saw Lily with her back turned to them frying cabbage in the pan. The extractor was on so she never heard them entering. Sirius went down to the sitting room to where Harry and Remus were. James snuck up behind her and placed his arms around her waist lifting her up off the ground slightly. Lily shrieked with the fright James had given her "Alright darling?" he asked while placing her back on the ground and releasing his grip round her. He walked over to her left, placed one hand the counter and grinned stupidly at her. She was determined to be annoyed with him but once she saw his face she gave a sly smirk and concentrated on the cabbage. "In reply to your question, I was fine until you gave me the fright of the century." She said smirking at him. He stood erect and approached her saying "Ah I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare ya." He kissed her on the cheek. "You know I don't like people sneaking up on me James." She said firmly. James looked quite despondent at this remark. Lily turned off the extractor and the ring where the pan was and moved it to another ring. "But…" she started with a smile. James looked less solemn when he saw her smile. It ignited him inside every time he saw that smile. The smile he fell in love with at the age of thirteen. "…You can make it up to me in one particular way…." James cut her off and brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately placing his arms round her waist and hers round his neck. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Am I forgiven?" James asked with a sly smirk playing on his lips. "Well what I meant was that you could set the table but….." James cut her off again. "But that kiss was to die for?" he asked winking at her. Lily turned back to the pan and began removing the cabbage from it and placing it on the plates next to the oven. "Well?" James asked. Lily turned back to look at him, "Well…..I've had better." She said flirtatiously "Oh really?" asked James smiling at her. Lily reciprocated the smile as James plunged forward and kissed her again truly, madly, deeply. Just then Sirius emerged from the sitting room followed by Harry and Remus. Sirius and Remus were in awe at the spectacle before them while Harry just giggled quietly. Remus instructed Harry to take a seat at the table. Sirius turned to face Remus quizzically. Remus just shrugged and sat next to Harry sniggering. Sirius interrupted James and Lily; "Wow wow! Easy on the tongue people! There's a three year old in the room." Lily and James stopped. Lily just turned back to the preparations of the meal while blushing. James turned to his friends and smiled at Sirius cynically expressing his gratitude. "Moony mate ya alright?" James asked smiling warmly. "Ya Prongs I'm good thanks. How about you?" He asked warmly.

"Ah ya mate I'm great cheers! Or at least I was until Sirius interrupted." He glared playfully at Sirius who had now taken a seat at the table next to Remus, leaning back on two legs with his hands behind his head. "Mate I was only thinking about little Harry here. There aint no need for ya to get all bent out of shape here! Ya know?" he replied smiling. James was placing knife and forks on the table and glasses and didn't get a chance to retaliate because Lily served up the meals.

At about 7:30 when dinner was over, Sirius was playing exploding snap with Harry and James was playing exploding snap with Remus. The winners of the two teams would play each other after this game was finished. Lily was upstairs getting ready to go out with her friends. "Snap!" Shouted James. "Victory is mine!" he said grinning and throwing his hands up in the air while leaning back in his chair. Remus smiled amiably at him. "Nicely played mate." James returned all four legs of the chair to the ground. "Ah cheers Moony!" he said smiling and patted him on the back. "But don't forget that you still have to play Sirius or Harry before you can truly claim victory." Said Remus quietly. "No bother." James said smiling. "You are too cocky for your own good sometimes you know that mate?" said Remus smiling amusedly. Just then there was a knock on the door. James got up to answer it. As he opened it he saw Lily's three friends; Sharina Stilton, Karina Power and Isabella Lucas. "Alright ladies?" James asked smiling at them. "Hey James." They all replied in unison. James then stepped aside to let them in kissing them on the cheek in turn. After they were all in he closed the door and told them to take a seat. Sirius looked up and said "Alright girls?" and winked at them. Hey Sirius." They said in unison. He got up and hugged them each before resuming his card game with Harry. "How are ye?" asked Remus. "Good thanks Remus." Replied Isabella smiling and taking a seat next to them. "You alright Shari?" asked Remus. "Ah ya I'm good. Thank you Remus for asking. "Harry what do you say?" asked James. "What you mean Dad?" he asked. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said firmly. Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dad." He replied quietly. "We have guests Harry. You could at least say hello." James added. Harry looked at his dad and then looked over at the three women. "Hi" he said barely audible. They all smiled at him warmly "How are you Harry?" asked Sharina. "YES!" shouted Harry excitedly. "You won mate!" exclaimed Sirius. "I'm fine thanks." Replied Harry timidly. "Give me five Prongslet!" Shouted Sirius happily. They high fived. Everyone half laughed at this. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Does anyone want a drink while their waiting for that wife of mine? I swear she changed twenty-five different times already!" said James smirking. They all sniggered at this. "Well I'm ok thanks James." Said Isabella turning round to face him. "Karri? How bout you love?" asked James. Karina was sitting next to Sirius. "No thank you James" she replied sweetly. Shari darling! You will wont you?" "Course she will!" shouted Sirius smiling and winked at her. He resumed to collecting the cards and put them back in the box. She just blushed. "Ah no honestly I am ok James. But thank you." She replied. So what did you guys get up to today?" asked Karina. She was the most confident of the group. Always willing to say her piece and never afraid to ask anything especially when it came to guys. She was wearing a black denim skirt which came below the knee, a red halter neck top and silver stilettos. Her long brown hair was neatly tied back with a claw clip with little curly pieces surrounding her face. She was one of Sirius ex- girlfriends. They broke up because they didn't feel their relationship would go anywhere. They went out for two weeks in sixth year.

"Well funny you should ask but we were actually reminiscing about the old days." Replied Remus.

"Really?" asked Karina half laughing. "What's so funny?" asked James.

"Well the old days for you and Sirius here were all about going out with as many girls as possible. Or at least kissing as many girls as possible in one year!" she said with a smile.

"Didn't hear you complaining!" said Sirius smirking at her. James smiled his agreement while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ya and it was like all the pretty ones! What was all that about? Did ye think that the less vivacious girls had no feelings?" asked Isabella. "Wow Wow! Bella darling what are you yelling at me for? James was just as bad! Don't make me sound like the bad guy here! We did change towards the end of sixth year in case ye have forgotten!" said Sirius. Isabella was wearing a full length black dress which was strapless and had a cris cross effect half way down the back and had a v shape at the front. She was wearing mules with a corked heal and had her brown hair down. It was shoulder length." Ah yes you changed because Lily finally consented to go out with James over there." She replied while pointing her thumb in his direction. She had her back to him. "No not necessarily. I mean we did mature…." All the girls burst out laughing. "Oh come on Sirius!" Said Karina. "Ya Sirius you did not mature. You just didn't chase every girl coz James got Lils!" said Isabella. "Like the end of an era." Said Sharina. Sirius smiled at her and she reciprocated but blushed. She was wearing a full length gold dress which had a low back and a reasonably low front, yellow stilettos with silver diamond effect on the front. Her long blonde hair was half up, half down. She was exceptionally quiet but at the same time, nobody would dare cross her. Just then Lily appeared in the door way. All of her friends ran up to her and hugged her at once. She was wearing a red mini dress which was strapless. She was wearing red stilettos and had her hair slightly tied back. She was carrying a silver bag over her shoulder. James came over to where Sirius was sitting saying discreetly "She looks hot tonight!"

"Doesn't she always?" asked Sirius smiling. Remus smirked at them. They all dropped the embrace and went back to the table to get their bags. "Mommy." Said Harry standing up on the chair. "Yes sweetie?"

"You look hot!" he said smiling at his mother. They all laughed. "Did you hear that from your father Harry?" asked Lily glancing over at an embarrassed James. "Yup!" he said grinning. Lily walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Thank you James." She smiled at him. James smiled back and said "Your welcome sweetheart."

"What? That's it? Your not gona belt him one Lils? Where's the fiery red tempered Lily gone too that we all know and love?" shouted Sirius bemused. They all laughed but Lily rolled her eyes. She turned to face James and said "I'll be home by 11:00 at the latest so make sure that Harry is in bed by 9:00 at the latest ok?" James nodded before saying "Don't worry about a thing. Harry will be fine so just go and have a great time! There is no need to hurry back on my account." She smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug. Her friends who were standing over by the door talking to Sirius and Remus over heard everything that James said and sad smiles played on their faces. "Aww James is so sweet." Said Sharina.

"Why can't I find someone like that?" asked Isabella aimlessly. "Oh come on you two! Get a grip will ye? We don't need guys to make us happy!" said Karina bitterly. Sirius exchanged quizzical looks with Remus. Sharina and Isabella just nodded in agreement with her. If the truth be known Karina really didn't believe what she just said. She had been hurt in the past and was determined not to be hurt again. Everyone knew she was unhappy but were not going to say that to her. Lily walked away from James and over to her friends. "Okay. Let's go." She said happily smiling at her friends. They smiled back and after hugging goodbye to Remus and Sirius they were gone.

They aparated to the three broomsticks to find a half empty pub. Karina said that she would get this round so the others took a booth at the end of the pub which was next to a long window looking out onto Hogsmeade village. Karina came down with the drinks followed by madam Rosemerta. "Hey how are you all?" asked Rosemaerta pleasantly. "Fine thanks" they replied in unison. "Haven't seen you in here for a while. Oh Lily how is little Harry?"

"Oh he's very well. He's getting into mischief occasionally but then again look at his role models. James and Sirius!" They all laughed. "Oh Sirius is Harry's…..Godfather isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Whether or not that is a good thing or a bad thing I still have to figure out." They laughed again. "Ah Sirius may be a messer but his heart is in the right place. I've seen him with Harry in Hogsmeade a couple of times and he thinks the world of Harry. He will make a great father some day. Anyway I'll leave you to it." She smiled and left. "You know Lily she has a point." Said Isabella.

"Ya I mean we saw him with Harry tonight and he really does think the world of him. He really has matured as far as I'm concerned and I'm certain that he will make a great father some day." Said Sharina smiling across at Lily. "Ya I agree with you Shari. But maybe the reason you are so pro Sirius tonight is because…..he asked you out?" questioned Lily smiling. Sharina became despondent at this.

"No actually he did not. I guess he just is not interested in me." She smiled sadly. Lily put her butter beer. "Psh nonsense Shari! Why would you think that?" asked Lily.

"He didn't ask me out! That is a big give away Lils!" she said cynically.

"Oh come off it girl! We all saw how he was looking at you tonight. He was well into you!" said Isabella who was sitting next to her. "Am I right Kari?"

Karina was off in her own world and zoomed back in on hearing her name. "Yes, you are right Bella!" She said distantly. Bella looked at her concernedly. "I'll tell ya what when you come back with me I'll sort it out! Okay?" asked Lily. "Good idea Lils!" chirped Bella smiling. "Oh I don't know Lil….."

"No questions Shari! I'll sort it out and that's that." She replied smiling warmly at her friend who reciprocated. "Thanks Lils." Lily nodded. "Right come on girls drink up those butter beers coz we got a lot to get through tonight" said Kari. They all laughed at her.

"Why didn't you ask her out Padfoot? You said you would and now she probably reckons that you don't like her!" said James irritably. He was over by the sink making tea for him and the others. Sirius and Remus were sitting opposite each other at the table and Harry had gone to bed over an hour ago.

"I already told you Prongs. I genuinely forgot. I had all the intentions of doing so and then she was gone by the chance I realised that I never asked her out." Replied Sirius solemnly.

"So what are you going to do now mate?" asked Remus sympathetically. Sirius just sighed and leaned back on the chair's hind legs with his hands behind his head. "Agh I don't know Moony! I just don't know." Sirius said miserably and landed the chair on the ground. James came back over with three cups of tea and a plate of biscuits on top of one of the cups. "Well…." Started James. "….Maybe you could….." He was cut off by two people coming in the back door. "Hi guys!" said Lily happily. They all looked up to see Lily enter followed by Sharina. "Hi is right." Said James as he went over to hug his wife. "What are you two doing back so early? Its only 10:15! And where are the other two?"

"Shh James. Calm down okay? I asked them all back here for a night cap but they said they had to get up early for work but Shari decided to come back since she has a day off tomorrow." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She walked away and went over to the table to greet Sirius and Remus and make tea for Shari and herself. "Hope you don't mind James." Said Sharina. "No of course not Shari." He smiled at her and she reciprocated it. "Did you have a nice time?" James asked. "Yes it was great thanks James. He smiled and they walked over to the table. Shari took a seat next to Sirius since James pulled it out. He then approached Lily and whispered; "Did you do this on purpose? Bring Shari back here for Sirius benefit." She nodded and said "I see that you seated her next to Sirius." He nodded and they both sniggered inconspicuously. "I'll do that Lils. You take a seat." He said smiling warmly. "Okay. Thank you James." She smiled and took a seat opposite Sirius and next to Remus.

At 11:30 Sharina got up to leave. They all spent the entire night talking about various things but Sirius still had not asked her out. As she approached the back door, Sirius rushed over to her. "Um Sharina?" She turned round o face him. "Ya Sirius what's up?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Well I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

"I am yes but I have to be at work for 7:00 the next morning. I work as a healer in St Mungos but I'm hoping for a transfer to the Ministry of Magic." She replied quietly.

"Oh okay then. How about we go out for lunch tomorrow? I have the day off also." Sirius replied happily. "Yeah ok Sirius. That sounds nice. Thank you." She said with a smile. He half laughed.

"No problem. So will I pick you up on the motorbike or do you want to meet somewhere?"

She half laughed. "You still have that?" he nodded. "I couldn't be without it! It's vintage like me!" He winked at her which caused her to blush. "Well how about we meet outside Zonkos at 12:30?"

"Yeah great! I shall see you then darling." He said smiling at her and she then turned to leave.

"Oh do you want me to escort you home?" Asked Sirius.

"No its ok. I'm only apparating. Ill be there in no time."

"You sure?" he asked. "Positive but thank you. See you James, Remus."

"Bye Shari." They said in unison. She hugged Lily and said goodbye to Sirius and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ya! Hope you like the story so far but there is a question I need to ask you guys. How would you feel if Sirius got married? Need your opinion though I'll probably just go ahead and do it anyway! Lol. Anyway just let me know ya? Hope you like chapter nine!

It was a hot summer's day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing and it was a special day. Today was Saturday July 31st. Today was Harry's Birthday. Harry himself was still in bed but his parents were down in the kitchen. Lily was making pancakes with chocolate chips just for her precious son's fourth Birthday, while James was wrapping up the presents. Lily had bought him a remote control car and James had bought him his very own broomstick. Top of the range; it was only out yesterday, the new sweeper 2000. Sirius was outside decorating the garden. He was sticking "Happy Birthday Harry" up on the front of both houses, while Remus was tying balloons onto the picnic table. After they were done, they were instructed to set the table with paper plates and cups and as soon as Harry was up they would begin the present ceremony.

At 10:00 Harry arrived in the kitchen to find it empty. He saw the kitchen was surrounded by presents and plates of food of every kind. He knew that his parents would never leave him on his own without Sirius or Remus staying with him so upon hearing voices outside, he approached the back door and opened it to find his parents talking to Sirius and Remus. They all turned to face him as they heard the back door squeak open. Harry was almost deafened by "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" from his four guardians all at once. His father then went over to him, bent down and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Champ." He said as he let go of his son and looked him directly in the eye with a wide smile. Harry reciprocated his fathers smile before saying "Thanks dad." They shared another hug before James picked him up and spun him round in his arms which just made them both laugh. James then set Harry back down on the ground and Lily went over and wrapped her son in her arms and kissed him on the head. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart." She said sweetly while hugging him. "Thanks mom." He replied smiling. "Alright Harry?" asked Remus smiling down at him. Lily rose from the ground and James smiled at her and kissed her on the lips quickly before putting his arm round her waist. Harry smiled at Remus and said "Yup Moony. You?" Remus half laughed and said "Oh I'm great Harry." He smiled warmly at the child before bending to hug him and said "Happy Birthday." Harry let go of Remus and said "Thanks Moony. But where is Padfoot?"

Remus stood up and said "Well he's right over…." Remus turned round to find no Sirius. Just then Lily interjected saying "He's talking to Sharina over there. She just arrived Harry. Go on over to them." Lily said smiling. Harry looked between his father and mother and Remus and finally shook his head. "I got a better way." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. The adult's suppressed a small smile between them. Harry then shouted, "PADFOOT! PADFOOT COME HERE BOY! COME HERE!" Harry finished while bending down a little and slapping his legs. Sirius turned round to face his godson with a wide grin and Sharina and the others started laughing at Harry's antics. Just then Sirius transformed into Padfoot and ran at a high speed up to Harry and as soon as he was a mere five inches away from him, sat back on his haunches and Harry stood up right knowing what was coming with a wide smile. Padfoot then bounded on top of Harry and knocked him over on his back and licked his face which caused everyone to roar with laughter especially Harry. After a few minutes, Sirius transformed back and Harry got up and ran into his Godfathers open arms. For those few minutes in each others arms, they were each in their own little world. Nothing could separate them. Whenever Sirius held Harry, it was proof that no harm would ever come to his Godson. The world would cease to exist for that period of time and nothing was more important to Sirius than his Godsons safety and happiness. Harry knew he was safe in Sirius embrace. He knew he was safe too when his father held him but this was different. This was a different world. A whole new level of security. This was Sirius. After a few minutes Sirius let go of Harry and said "Happy Birthday mate" said Sirius with a warm smile. Harry hugged him again saying "Thanks Padfoot." A few seconds later Sirius emerged from the ground with Harry in his arms to find an audience of bemused expressions glaring at him. "What?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Nothing." All four adults replied in unison unconvincingly. Then they headed straight for the house leaving a perplexed Sirius holding his godson. "So what ya get me Padfoot?" asked Harry innocently.

Sirius let out his usual bark like laugh before saying "You really think I'm gona tell ya? Let's go and see kid!" replied Sirius with a smile which Harry reciprocated.

At 2:00 the house began to fill up with presents and the garden began to fill up with people. Harry was outside sitting in the middle of the grass playing with his new trading cards with Ron. While Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were playing with his toy snitch that his father and mother had given to him. While Percy was sitting under the oak tree at the farther end of the garden reading a book on the history of magic. Ginny who was sitting at the picnic table with her parents came and sat down on the grass next to Harry. Harry turned and smiled at her. She returned it shyly. "Harry mate this snitch that your dad gave ya is well awesome!" shouted George. "Ya it is pretty cool isn't it?" asked Harry happily.

"Pretty cool? Pret…. Harry its fantastic mate! Am telling ya!" interjected Bill.

"Bill knows what he's talking about Harry. He is the Gryffindor seeker at Hogwarts!"

"Really? So was my dad. He said that he wants me to be one too."

"Well no bother Harry. I'm convinced that you will be a great seeker." Replied Fred with a wide smile.

"How you know Fred?" asked Harry.

"Coz your dad is James Potter!" replied Charlie in a charismatic tone of voice.

"And to think, you got a broomstick for your fourth Birthday." Said Ron shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well my dad said that he got his first broomstick when he was four." Replied Harry mater of factly.

"OOOOO" all five boys replied in unison. Just then they heard a bark like laugh from up on the patio. They all turned with questioning looks towards Harry. He just simply replied "Sirius."

Up on the patio stood Karina and Isabella with glasses of white wine in their hands. James was standing next to Sirius who had his arms wrapped round Sharinas waist. Lily was over next to the picnic table talking to Molly and Arthur when Hagrid arrived with Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow.

"How are you Lily?" asked McGonagall with a warm smile as she hugged her former student quickly.

"Oh I'm great thank you Minerva and you?"

"Fine altogether." Dumbledore who had been greeting Molly and Arthur with Hagrid turned to face Lily. "Lily how are you may I ask?" Dumbledore inquired as he took her young hand and smothered it with his more mature hand. "Yes Dumbledore, Sir, I am well thank you." She replied sweetly.

"Good. Good." Replied Dumbledore warmly and released his grip on her.

"Ya alrigh Lily. I see little arry down there on the grass. Cant get over how big he's getting."

"I know Hagrid. It seems like only yesterday when we were all in hiding and now here we are celebrating his fourth Birthday." They all just smiled at each other.

"MINNIE! DARLING! How are you?" They all turned in the direction of the sudden out roar.

Behind them stood a grinning Sirius Black. "How are ya darling?"

"Sirius I should have known it was youuuuuuu…."

Sirius put his arms around her and began spinning her around. Dumbledore and Hagrid smiled at this spectacle while Lily clasped her hand over her mouth in disbelief and Remus and James burst out laughing. A few seconds later Sirius stopped and grinned at an anguished Minerva.

"Sirius Black will I ever live to see the day when you will actually mature?"

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder while saying "Ah come on Minnie we both know you thoroughly enjoyed that. Oh but don't you go worrying your pretty little head coz I wont tell a soul!"

"Tell a soul what exactly?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"How much you miss me and don't forget love me. Platonically of course!" he replied with a smirk and a wink. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that good looking!" She replied sternly.

Lily, Dumbledore and Hagrid laughed at this while James and Remus said "Whooooo" and suppressed the laughter they were hiding. "Ugh. Hit a man where it hurts why don't ya!" said Sirius despondently.

"Ah Sirius is always one for smart remarks but he can never take a blow to his image to this day!"

"Dad when are you gona….." started Harry before James interrupted him.

"Harry there are some people here that Id like you to meet." He brought Harry in front of him and clasped his hands on his son's shoulders. "This is Minerva McGonagall." Minerva took his small hand in hers and shook it gently. "Hello Harry. How are you?" She asked warmly.

"I'm fine thank you." He replied shyly.

"Oh I almost forgot Harry." She reached inside her robes and took out a book entitled

"Transfiguration for Beginners". Harry took it hesitantly. "Happy Birthday." She replied with another smile. "Harry what do you say?" asked James. "Th...Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry." She replied shifting her glasses further up on her nose.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" asked Harry innocently.

Sirius, James, Remus and Minerva sniggered at this remark. "Oh I'm a good witch Harry." She said politely. "So you fight baddies?" Harry asked intrigued. His three guardians smiled down at him while Minerva simply replied in a whispered tone "If needs be."

Harry gasped and with that James brought him over to see Dumbledore.

"Harry do you know this mans name?" asked James.

"Ummmm…..no?" With that Dumbledore turned round to face them with a warm smile for the child and his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Harry. I remember you coming into my office in your Mothers arms when you were just a little over one year old. Do you remember me at all?"

Harry shook his head and asked "How come my dad and Padfoot and Moony didn't come?"

"Oh they came too Harry." Replied Dumbledore calmly relishing the child's innocence. It seemed that he didn't pick up on the fact that they were at his office three years ago. The question he was expecting was why but instead he wanted to know why his father, Godfather and adopted Uncle weren't there. This clearly was a child who was emotionally happy.

"So Harry you are four and that is a very special age." Said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well at the age of four you can begin to do things that you could not do when you were three." Replied Dumbledore in his usual soothing tone of voice.

"Like what?" he inquired Harry turning his head to the side looking intrigued.

"Well I believe that your father has bought you a broom for your Birthday…" Harry nodded.

"….So you can begin learning to fly on that now because you Harry are a big boy and I believe that you will master that skill rather quickly." Said Dumbledore.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry perplexed.

"Well your father was an excellent flier and he was a superb quiddtich player and he even made Captain of his team when he was in sixth year. So I know that you will do quite well at quiddtich too Harry." Said Dumbledore with a warm smile for the child gazing dreamingly up at him.

"What does excellent mean?" asked Harry.

"Excellent is when someone or something is extremely good at a certain activity. Do you understand Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head. But James corrected him.

"Harry say yes thank you. Nodding is a rude thing to do. How many times have I told you that?"

"Sorry dad." Replied Harry timidly looking up a t his father. He then turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes thank you." Dumbledore smiled meekly at Harry. "You are welcome Harry. Oh I almost forgot."

He reached inside his long purple, glistening robes and pulled out a small red velvet box.

"This is for you Harry." Said Dumbledore as he handed the box to the mystified child. Harry gazed at it and looked up at the tall man with a long white beard and long white hair and said "Thank you shyly.

Dumbledore just smiled down and said "What is inside that box Harry is extremely powerful and contains a protective magical substance so whatever you do, never take it off." Dumbledore said the last part in a dangerous tone of voice that scared Harry. He looked up at his father and gulped. James smiled down at him and took the box gently from his hand and opened it. He gaped at the sight and looked directly at Dumbledore who just nodded. "Right well…." (James cleared his throat) thank you Albus for that um….that gift. But if you'll excuse me I'm just going to take Harry over to meet Hagrid now." Dumbledore nodded and turned to walk back over to Minerva and the Wesley's over at the picnic table.

"Dad what was in that box?" asked Harry as James took his son by the hand to the far end of the patio where Lily and Hagrid were. "Not now Harry. "Ill tell you later." Said James somewhat occupied.

"But dad….."Whined Harry who was cut off by James. "Hagrid!" exclaimed James joyfully. Hagrid who was standing side ways turned to face James and looked down to see Harry standing beside him.

"Hello James. How are ya?" asked Hagrid as he shook James hand firmly. So firmly that James swore one of his bones cracked under the intensity. Everyone who knew Hagrid knew that he was a B.F.G:

A big friendly giant but his weakness was not knowing his own strength. A few seconds later, James introduced Harry to Hagrid. "Ya alrigh there Harry?" He asked amiably. Harry just nodded.

"I was jus saying to yar mum there Harry that I haven't seen you since you were a baby but I can see that you have grown into a replica of your dad there." Said Hagrid pointing to James.

Harry who had his thumb in his mouth and was gazing fearfully up at this giant removed his thumb to take shelter behind his dad's legs.

"Oh Harry sweetheart. Hagrid won't hurt you. I promise darling. Now why don't you come over here to me?" coaxed Lily. Harry stuck his head out from his dad's legs and shook his fervently at his mom and hid again. "Ah he's alrigh Lily. I understand that I might be a bit much to take at the moment." Said Hagrid good naturedly. James smiled sympathetically at him.

"He isn't normally this shy Hagrid. He has his father's way with people." Said Lily. James and Hagrid half laughed at this remark. "Oh come on Harry please…..You know James you could help a little here!"

"How exactly when I can't move my legs. He has his hands so tightly wrapped around them I think he may be cutting off the blood circulation Lils!" Lily just rolled her eyes while Hagrid smirked. Sirius and Remus approached them now. "Oh good Sirius you're here." Said Lily relief stricken.

"What are ya talking about woman I've been here all this time? I was just over there talking to Dumbledore and Mc Gonagagall……Hey little buddy. What's up?" asked Sirius as Harry ran over to him and hugged his legs as Sirius ruffled his hair before picking him up. Harry took one look at Hagrid before slamming his head down on Sirius shoulder.

"What's up with him?" asked Sirius universally pointing to Harry.

"Oh hes afraid of Hagrid. Lily was trying to coax him away from behind my legs but to no avail. It's actually a good thing you came along when you did Padfoot coz I really didn't know how much longer I could stand under his intense grip." Said James which caused his two friends to half laugh.

"Why do you think he is so afraid of Hagrid?" asked Remus.

"Well Remus I am eight foot six incase ya haven't noticed." Said Hagrid. The adults laughed a little.

"Well there must be another explanation though." Added Remus.

"Ok ok come on little buddy." Said Sirius carrying Harry over to Hagrid unknowns to him.

Harry turned a little to face the front so he cold see where Sirius was taking him and once he did he started wriggling and kicking in Sirius arms but it didn't do him any favours. Just as they were a mere two feet away from Hagrid, Harry started begging Sirius to let him go.

"Padfoot pllllllleassssssee. I don't wannnnnaaaaaa………" Sirius intervened his pleas.

"Aww come on Harry mate. I promise you that Hagrid won't hurt ya!"

Sirius held him so they were making direct eye contact.

"Do you think that I would let any harm come to you?"

Harry shook his head and wiped away some tears that were running don his face with his sleeve.

"Good. Because I promised you from the day you were born that nothing would happen to you so long as I'm around and I still stand by that! Got it?"

"Yup." Said Harry timidly as Sirius wiped away some tears with his thumb and hugged him.

As they approached Hagrid, Harry had his arms wrapped tightly round Sirius neck facing frontward and Sirius had his arms securely round his godsons back. Hagrid was talking to Charlie Weasely when they were interrupted by Sirius. "Hey Hagrid! Harry wants to say hello. Don't ya mate?" he asked turning to face Harry. Harry just nodded his head hesitantly.

"Ya alrigh Harry?" asked Hagrid as he went to take his small delicate hand in his large gentle hand.

Harry took it reluctantly and Hagrid shook it gently. Sirius and Hagrid smiled triumphantly at each other. "See Harry. Hagrid is not so bad now is he?" asked Charlie gleefully.

Harry turned and laid his head down on Sirius shoulder and muttered "no." Sirius, Hagrid and Charlie half laughed at this. Just then James and Lily emerged from the kitchen and began singing…..

"Happy Birthday to you. Come on everyone join in." Shouted James.

Sirius approached them with Harry and he set him down next to the cake at the picnic table where all his friends were. All the adults gathered round the table and everyone re-commenced singing...

"Happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy Birthday to you."

Lily bent down next to her son and whispered "Make a wish sweetheart. Whatever your heart desires."

She then kissed the side of his head and stood up behind him. After a few seconds Harry blew out the candles and everyone began cheering and applauding.

"Okay who wants cake?" asked Lily smiling at all around her. Everyone shouted "Me" but Harry obviously got the first slice and as soon as Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ginny and Fred and George got theirs, they all went into the kitchen to eat it leaving the adults to mingle amongst themselves outside.

At about 8:30 that night when everyone was gone home Lily and James were relaxing in the front room.

James was lying on the couch and Lily was in front of him with her head against his chest and James had his arms securely round his wife's waist. They were just enjoying the tranquillity of being in each others arms when after a few minutes James broke it.

"So how do you think today went Lils?"

"Oh well I think it went pretty well. I mean everyone appeared to enjoy themselves and Harry had a great time which is the most important thing….." James nodded in agreement.

"…….And all the extra food that we bought was consumed even though you were apprehensive about it." Lily turned to face James who smiled down at her and said.

"Ya that's true. Thank God for Sirius." They both laughed a little at this.

"I wonder how Harry is getting on?" asked Lily.

"Well don't you worry darling coz I'm sure he will be bursting to tell us all the star consalations that Remus has shown him."

"Well ya no doubt but I hope that Sirius comes back quick from Sharinas coz Harry wont go to bed unless he has said good night to Sirius."

"Oh don't worry about that…….

"Mommy! Daddy! "Shouted Harry from the hallway.

"Guess whose back?" said James. Lily smiled at him and they both sat up on the couch.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Were in here Harry!" shouted James.

Just then front room door burst open and he ran and sat in between his parents.

"So did you have a good time?" inquired Lily.

"It was really cool mom! There are a lot of stars in the sky!" replied Harry cheerfully.

Lily and James half laughed at their son's exasperation. Remus who was standing in the door way proclaimed; "He really is your son Lily coz I cant count the number of times I've tried to teach James astronomy but to no avail." He smiled warmly at his two friends.

"Yes well Remus I really appreciate you teaching him astronomy. You didn't have to you know."

"Ah no it was my pleasure. If he continues his interest I'm confident that he will do well at Hogwarts."

"Can we go again tomorrow night Moony? Puh leassssseeee?" Whined Harry.

Remus laughed a little at this and said "So long as your mom and dad don't mind."

James looked at Lily and then at Remus and smiled. "Go for it Moony."

"YAYYY!" shouted Harry and ran to hug Remus who returned it willingly.

"Honey I'm home!" bellowed Sirius from the kitchen as he approached the front room door.

"Alright people what's the story?" he asked cheerfully

"Ah Moony! Didn't see ya there mate!" said Sirius as he patted his back gently.

Lily and James shook their heads playfully and James asked.

"You get Sharina home safely?"

"Sure as hell did!" Said Sirius grinning.

"SIRIUS! Not in front of Harry!" shouted Lily.

"Sorry Lils." Said Sirius timidly. Oi! Prongslet mate! How come you're ignoring me?"

Harry was over in the corner of the room putting his telescope in the box.

"Sorry Padfoot but I was just putting the telescope back in the box."

Uh huh that's what they all say!" said Sirius.

"Whose they Padfoot?" asked Harry innocently facing Sirius.

"What? Oh, never mind." said Sirius shaking his head. "Tell us about your star staring expedition."

"I think the word is astronomy Sirius?" said Remus.

"Oh ya whatever. Just shututp will ya Moony!" Said Sirius as he playfully pushed him a side.

"It was really cool Sirius" replied Harry.

"Oh ya?" asked Sirius Smiling.

"Ya and there are so many stars!"

"You're kidding!" shouted Sirius

"Ok come on you. Bed." Said Lily getting up from the sofa.

"Now?" asked Harry and Sirius in unison.

The adults laughed at this and Lily said "well Harry yes and Sirius that's up to you."

"Oh ok fine." Said Harry standing up.

"Goodnight dad." He said hugging him.

"Goodnight Champ." Replied James with a smile.

"Goodnight Moony and thanks."

"No problem Harry" said Remus smiling and hugging him.

"Goodnight Padfoot." Said Harry hugging his godfather.

"See ya in the morning kid!" replied Sirius hugging him tightly.

I am like savagely sorry you guys for the delay on this update but the truth is that I lost interest in the story! Disgraceful I know but I did this chapter little by little over close to two weeks I'd say! But now I am back and have some great story lines coming up for ye! Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! Laters! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks a million for all the reviews people! Much appreciated coz if it weren't for ye this story probably would have gone so far! Here is chapter ten! Hope ya all like! Enjoy! 

This is only the beginning…..

A week after Harry's Birthday things began to change. Harry was still his happy self and he and the Weasley children were all great friends. However, the story was not quite the same for the adults. On August 10th, one week after Harry's Birthday things appeared to be the same. James, Sirius, and Remus went off to work. Lily stayed home and Harry went outside to play with Ron and his fellow siblings. James and Sirius agreed to meet in The Three Broomsticks at approximately 5:00 for a quick after work drink. Remus declined the invitation which he would soon live to regret. For what was bout to happen to a fellow marauder was blood boiling.

At 4:55 Sirius was locking up Zonkos with a fellow colleague called Albert Swartz. Albert was in his late thirties and today was his 20th wedding anniversary. He was anxious to get home before his wife in order to surprise her with a romantic, candle lit meal. Sirius had the misfortune to agree to let Albert leave him alone. James had contacted him a while prior to this to confirm that he would be a few minutes late but insisted that Sirius go on in to The Three Broomsticks and order their butterbeers. The main door to Zonkos had a double barrel lock on the top and bottom. As Sirius was locking the bottom half of the door, he heard footsteps behind him. He assumed it was James.

"Prongs mate I thought we agreed to meet in the pub!" said Sirius while locking the door. As he turned around he got an alarming shock. For stood in front him were two witches and wizards that he knew from his Hogwarts days. They were people he despised with a severe passion! People who he could not even look at 100 yards away without wishing them dead or at least that he was not related to them. The four people stood in front of him were his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix along with their husbands.

"Hello dearest cousin." Said Narcissa with a smug grin playing on her lips.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy! Shouted Sirius, hatred evident in his tone.

"Now what kind of way is that to treat your own cousin Sirius?" asked Bellatrix slimly.

"Don't you think that I wish I had nothing to do with you lot? You all make me sick! Do you want to know what the worst part is? You all assume that by standing there in your long black cloaks with Halloween masks covering your discarded faces and your wands pointed at your next victim that that makes you look all tough and powerful and dare I say, invincible? Well you are wrong!" Said Sirius with his wand held tight under his cloak.

"Well unlike you Black, we are not alone. Therefore I shall give you two choices." Recited Malfoy.

"Wow! Now isn't that mighty generous of you Malfoy but the only problem is…..

I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" Shouted Sirius who up until this point was trying to keep his temper. Malfoy came a little closer to Sirius and said:

"Well you had better start because the people that you care about shall not live much longer unless you give us some information. Now wouldn't it be a shame to have little Harry Potter spending the rest of his miserable life in an orphanage?" Sirius at this point had evident fear in his eyes and Malfoy stepped away as he said while shaking his head in mock empathy." Tut tut tut. Shame."

Sirius regained his strength and composure as he stepped forward, wand pointed.

"MALFOY IF YOU TOUCH MY GODSON SWEAR GOD HELP YOU BUT I WILL……" Sirius was cut off by Malfoy pushing him away from him. Bellatrrixs husband held Sirius by the arms roughly.

"Now now Black! There is no need to be precarious. All we want is some information and we shall be on our way. Nobody need get hurt. Are you willing to co-operate?"

Sirius stared hard at Malfoy before saying.

"I'll do anything to protect Harry." He bowed his head in defeat.

Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled victoriously at each other while Malfoy smiled smugly at Rhudolphes.

"Good. Release him Rhudolphes." Said Malfoy. Rhudolphes did so and took his place next to his wife.

"What do you want?" asked Sirius harshly.

"Oh nothing much. Just a favour." Sirius quirked one eye brow. So Malfoy continued.

We want the whereabouts of little Harry Potter." Sirius jaw dropped. "You see Black the dark lord is getting anxious to return to full strength and pick up where he left off. So if you were to help us there would be a very generous reward in it for you. What do you say? It's not too late to switch teams!"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "You must be more cracked in the head than people give you credit for!"

"How dare you insult my husband Black! You are just a dirty filthy blood traitor who does not deserve to live! You have shamed our family more than needs be and now you have the nerve to suggest that my husband is insane!" replied Narcissa aggressively. Sirius who was pacing stopped and turned to face her. "You know what Narcissa? I could not give a flying rat's ass what you think or what you even want! The fact of the matter is we are divided in loyalty and if you think for even half a second that I would tell you where my godson is just to get in Voldmorts good books……."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" screamed all four in unison.

"Psh... It's just a name and if you can't say it because you think he will find out and punish you or even kill you then you really need to take my advice and get a life! Now if you will all excuse me I am off. Don't mean to exit this pleasant family reunion so soon but I have to meet someone so do me a favour and give old Voldie my regards!" They all stood their, jaws ajar and Sirius just grinned before saying. "Cheers! Oh and close your mouths. You're catching flies!" Sirius made his way past them smirking to himself and shaking his head triumphantly. The last thing he heard was Malfoy saying

"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!"

All four stood staring down at Sirius lame body. Bellatrix asked

"What are ya gona do with him Lucius?"

"Take him back to our home. Lock him in a dungeon and either he will crack or else they will come looking for him. So if Rhudolphes will assist me, we shall be on our way." With that Sirius was carried by his two rivals as they apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

At approximately 5:15 James strolled into the Three Broomsticks with his head held high and his usual cocky smirk on his face. He looked around the half vacant pub and saw no trace of Sirius. He approached the counter to inquire about his friend. Madam Rosemerta was serving an elderly wizard who was quite bent and struggling to see the coins in order to pay for his fire whiskey. Madam Rosemerta saw James and smiled before saying "Ill be with you in a second James."

"James reciprocated her smile, blandly. A few minutes later Rosemerta approached James with her sweet smile and asked "The usual is it James?" James was off in a trance and just stared at her before saying "Sorry Rose. Ya a butterbeer please." He smiled tensely at her.

"Are you okay James? You seem a little…….distant."

"No. Im fine Rose. It's just that Sirius is late. We were meant to meet in here 20 minutes ago. It just seems so unlike him to be late. And Zonkos is closed." He replied anxiously.

"Oh well you know Sirius. He probably forgot. I'll bet you anything that he is at home playing with little Harry!" She said smiling at the vision of it in her head.

"Do ya think so?" Asked James perking up a little bit.

"I am positive that is the case James." She smiled sweetly at him and he reciprocated it. The first happy smile he showed since he walked in.

"Ya. Well I had better go so. Thanks Rose love. Ill catch ya some other time!" he said as he winked at her and left. James went outside the pub and apparated home.

Remus was home from work for the past hour and was sitting at the picnic table reading a book he had borrowed from Flourish and Blotts. He never heard James coming since he was so engrossed in his book. James smiled at him and shook his head good naturedly as he approached the table. He took a seat across from Remus and started tapping his fingers on the table to get Remus attention. Remus who had the book up to his face lowered it a little and saw James grinning at him. He smiled warmly and placed the book down on the table.

"You alright Moony mate?"

"Ya Prongs but what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Padfoot."

James began to rise as he answered his friend's question.

"So did I but he never showed so tell me where he is and I'll do what so many have longed to do before now and kill him!" James replied with a small smile.

"Prongs, Padfoot is not here." Remus replied seriously.

James half laughed before saying "Wha….What do you mean he is not here Remus?" He asked anxiously.

"What I just said James. Sirius is not here."

"But he has to be here Remus. I mean Zonkos is closed and Rose has not seen him at all so….."

"Well maybe he has gone over to Sharinas coz we both know how close those they are getting lately."

"It just does not seem like Sirius. You know?"

Remus rose from the table and came over to James as he tapped him on the back friendly.

"Well you of all people should know how women can change a man." He smiled warmly.

"Oh very funny mate! Ya you are hilarious! Did you ever consider being a comedian?" asked James as Remus walked away from him smiling back.

"Hi dad!" said Harry as he ran over to him and James bent down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey champ! Where were you running from?" He asked with a loving smile for his son.

"Ron's. We were playing quiddtich with his toy quiddtich players." He said excitedly.

"Oh ya? Did you have fun?" he asked kindly.

"Yup. And guess what dad!"

"What?"

"I WON!"

Oh wow! Hey that is excellent champ! I told you that you would make an awesome quiddtich player!" Harry just reciprocated his fathers smile. "Have you seen Sirius mate?"

"Nope!" Harry chirped.

You haven't? Not even at lunchtime?"

"No coz he was gona meet Sharina for lunch coz he was meeting you later."

James put Harry down on the ground and furrowed his eyebrows and contemplated what Harry just said.

"You ok dad?"

"What? Oh ya. Sorry mate. Im fine thanks." Harry nodded and grinned up at his dad. James smiled blandly at him. "Shall we go in and see mommy?"

"YEAH!" He said as he ran ahead of James and James half laughed at him.

Lily was tossing up the salad as James walked in a world of his own. He walked out into the hall to hang up his cloak and Lily just stared after him saying;

"Well hello to you too!"

James walked back in and looked up. Lily smiled sweetly at him. He walked over to her.

"Sorry love." He kissed her on the cheek. He then went over to the fridge and stared into it for a few minutes. Lily noticed this and became concerned so she asked;

"James what is the matter?"

James looked up and closed the fridge door and smiled bleakly at her before saying.

"Nothing Lils. Why makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Well you come in and ignore me and you then stare into that fridge looking for nothing in particular and……."

"So that's it? Just because I don't greet you first thing it's assumed that something is wrong! Said James aggressively. Lily stared at him in shock.

"Oh Lily I am so sorry!" He said as he walked over to her. "I didn't mean to snap at you darling."

"Well now I am convinced that something is bothering you. So come on, out with it!"

James walked over to the cutlery drawer and began to remove five sets of knives and forks and set them on the table. "Well it is nothing much Lil it's just that Sirius is not home yet."

"Is that all?" Seeing the vicious look on James face she continued.

"What I mean is that Sirius being late is not a great surprise lately is it? You know ever since Sharina came into his life. Those two have been getting pretty close lately." Said Lily as she recommenced tossing the salad.

"Ya that's what Remus said….." said James despondently.

"Well there you go. Don't worry. Sirius will home soon." She replied positively as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly but quickly.

"I hear what you're saying love but we were supposed to meet for a couple butterbeers in the broomsticks at five. I told him that I would be a few minutes late so to go on in and order them. Rose said she hadn't seen him and Zonkos was shut! What does that tell you?" questioned James as he filled the water jug and set it in the centre of the table.

Lily turned around and faced James as she placed her hands on the sink.

"It tells me that somebody got there before you."

James looked concerned so she continued while rolling her eyes.

"Ugh…. Sharina, James."

"No Sirius would not just take off with her and not tell me!" Lily shrugged her shoulders as she faced the sink to rinse her hands. "Plus Harry said that they met for lunch."

"Really?" asked Lily doubtfully.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just seems odd why Sirius is gone back over to her again."

"Exactly! I have my doubts he has Lil."

James put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Agh god this is so frustrating! Where the bloody hell is he!"

With that the back door opened and James stared at it with a small smile. It was Remus.

"Ugh. Its you." Said James as he began pacing the kitchen with his hands behind his head. Remus half laughed and said.

"Nice to see you too Prongs!"

Lily smiled warmly at him and said "Don't mind him Remus."

"Ya sorry mate. Sirius is not home yet. He is now officially…." He glanced at the clock on the wall and said….."30 minutes late for dinner." Remus bowed his head and bit his lip as he glanced up at James. Lily just placed the plates of food on the table.

"I am sure there is a rational explanation James. Lily do you need any help?"

"No thank you Remus." They smiled a little at each other.

"Well what is it then Remus?"

"Well I don't know James but all I am saying is that……"

"Ok come on you too sit down to dinner. We will talk about this later. Harry Come on!"

"Ill get him." Said James bleakly.

As James walked towards the sitting room, Harry came out and bashed into his father.

"Whoops mate! Be careful." He smiled weakly at him. Harry just ran on ahead as James went upstairs.

A few minutes later James came into the kitchen still looking anxious.

"Come on James sit down to your meal." Said Lily tenderly.

"No. There is definitely something wrong."

"Oh James we have been through this…." Replied Lily irritably.

"I know Lils but I don't think it is…..Sirius would never be late for a meal and if he were gona blow me off he would have contacted me! Sirius is in trouble! I just know he is!"

"Padfoot is in trouble?" asked Harry anxiously.

"No no Harry of course not." Soothed Lily. She rose from her chair and approached James.

"James. You are scaring Harry!" she whispered.

"Ya? Well Sirius is scaring me!"

"So what are you gona do James?"

"I am going to see Dumbledore."

"When?" asked Lily angrily?

"Now."

Lily nodded. "Okay. Go"

"I just need to get this out of my system Lils. Ok? If Dumbledore knows of anything weird going on I need to know and if he says that everything is ok….Ill accept that Sirius lost track of time. But I doubt it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Remus standing on his other side.

"No Remus you stay here. I wont be long." He smiled blandly at both and went into the sitting room to floo to see Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was in his office petting Fawkes when he heard a loud crash. He descended the steps of his balcony and he heard"oof". As he glanced to his right he saw the tall but slender figure of James Potter. James was dusting off his clothes when he heard a familiar, elderly voice.

"James what brings you here?"

James looked up and smiled wryly at his former head master.

"I am sorry Sir for intruding on you like this but it is important that I see you."

Dumbledore became concerned and gestured for James to take a seat in front of his desk as Dumbledore took his behind his desk. He clasped his slender fingers together and looked at him through his half moon spectacles and asked once again.

"So, James. What brings you here?"

"Well you see Sir it is about Sirius." He glanced timidly up at Dumbledore.

"Oh?"

"Well I was supposed to meet him earlier at The Three Broomsticks for a couple of after work butterbeers but he never showed. Madam Rosemerta claims that she had not seen him and Zonkos was locked up for the night. I contacted him through our portable mirrors about 4:30 to say I would be a few minutes late and he said that he would meet me inside and order the beers. So you see Sir it wasn't a case that he forgot and took off somewhere with Sharina as Remus and Lily suggested."

"No Sirius has got the memory of an elephant. He would not have forgotten to meet you James. That I am confident of." Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to Fawkes who had taken his place at his perch.

"So I was wondering if you have any ideas sir. Have you heard of anything unusual lately?" inquired James meekly. Dumbledore turned round to face him.

"You obviously have not seen today's Daily Prophet James."

James shook his head. Dumbledore resumed his seat as he said "I thought as much."

"Sir what is going on?" asked James anxiously.

"There has been a breakout in Azkaban."

"What? When?" James shouted perplexed.

"Last night I am afraid."

Well…Who?"

"Thirteen of Voldemorts supporters. Nine of them have been recaptured….four have not." Replied Dumbledore glumly.

"What four?" asked James.

"I think you already know that James. The Malfoys and the Lestranges."

"Sirius cousins." Said James barely audible and starring at the floor.

"Indeed." Replied Dumbledore quietly.

"So you think that it is possible that they captured Sirius?"

"I think it is a very great possibility James." Said Dumbledore firmly.

"So what are we going to do!" asked James fiercely.

"Well first thing is first we have to reassemble as many order members as we can and we need Snape to get on the inside and see if he can figure out if Sirius is being held hostage by the malfoys or the Lestranges."

"Do you really think that all this is necessary Sir?" asked James doubtfully.

"I think James that this is only the beginning." Replied Dumbledore gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god! You guys are well awesome! Well awesome! Thank you sooo much for all of your positive reviews! They are all greatly appreciated! This is the first time that I got no negative replies so thanks a million! Actually chapter ten is my personal favourite so far coz I feel that I am now fully comfortable with the story and know exactly where it is going and I think that I managed to achieve my goal which was to have the marauders be able to replicate each others feelings without speech. Especially regarding Sirius and James. So once again thank you all so much for your savage reviews and hope you enjoy chapter eleven which only for you would not exist! So I will shut up now so ye can read it! Lol.

Talk to ya! 

Good Intentions.

James just sat silent for a few moments reliving the last few minutes in his head and contemplating Dumbledore s last words… "It is only the beginning……"

"James? James?" called Dumbledore in a distant tone to James. James looked up at the man he always greatly admired but presently who wished he could bash his head off his desk or curse him or hurt him in some way. He somehow found it in him to look Dumbledore in the eyes but anger was severely evident.

"James I do realise that all this information must be hard to take in at the moment." Said Dumbledore calmly. James stared him hard in the eyes. A few seconds later he replied coldly.

"Do you?" He then starred at the ground.

"Yes. I can imagine what you must be going through but fear not for Sirius shall be found."

James began rubbing his face with both hands vigorously and Dumbledore noticed this.

"James why don't you go on home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow and Ill take care of every….." James stared at him again and stood up and shouted at Dumbledore for the first time in his life.

"LEAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU? LEAVE EVERY……ALBUS IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE ARE IN THIS POSITION! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THE BREAKOUT LAST NIGHT?" James stood there with his arms folded across his chest, his brows furrowed and his dark eyes fuelled with fire. Dumbledore sat at his desk with his matured hands clasped. He took in everything James was saying before cautiously replying. He stood up at his desk and arched his hands at the edge of it while saying;

"James, I think we can agree that I am much older than you. Sometimes I feel that I am making the right decision but certain circumstances prevail and I realise that I am a foolish old man." At this James relinquished his anger and uncrossed his arms and listened to Dumbledore with compassion and admiration. I am sorry James for not conveying to you my suspicions but I honestly did not think that Sirius was in danger or any of you for that matter." He sat slowly back down again. "My mistake." He rejoined his hands and brought them to meet his nose. James took in everything that Dumbledore had said and realised that he genuinely thought he was doing the right thing. He approached the desk and took a seat opposite him. James just starred at Dumbledore anxiously for a few minutes in silence. Eventually Dumbledore lifted his face and starred at James, sadly.

"Sir I am sorry for shouting at you. Its just that it is so frustrating to think that for over three years there was tranquillity in the world and now….well now it is just like we are back to square one."

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence James as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Say no more James. I am fully aware of your concerns and I will not accept your apology because there is no necessity. It is my fault that we are in this situation but instead of playing the blame game I want to make amends." James nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So what do we need to do Sir?"

"Well first of all, as I said earlier we need to reassemble as many order members as possible. So I trust that you and Remus can manage that?"

"Yes of course." Replied James courteously.

"Well then the next thing we need is Severus." At the mention of Snape James rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't be like that James. I understand that you, Sirius and Remus never had any time for him but please put your childhood rivalries aside for now at least. We have an important task on our hands and we do not have time to deal with this. Severus is a very important asset to us James because he was a death eater and therefore can perhaps discover where Sirius is being held hostage. So I need you now to leave and do as I have asked because unfortunately time is not on our side." James rose from his seat with determination in his eyes and as he walked to the door he turned back and asked;

"Sir why do you think they captured Sirius? Do they want something?"

Dumbledore nodded before saying "Oh yes James they want something."

"Well what is it?"

Dumbledore contemplated James for a few seconds, bowed his head, looked up and said gravely;

"Harry. Yes James. Harry is the only way Lord Voldemort may return. I obviously do not know this for definite but I imagine that that is their reason for capturing Sirius."

"So that is what you meant when you said time is against us?"

"Indeed. Now James please hurry and do as I have asked. I shall contact Alastor myself. We shall arrange something together and meet you at your home tomorrow morning.

"Ok." Replied James anxiously before leaving.

Back at home, Remus and Lily were clearing off after dinner when James arrived in the fireplace.

"Did you hear something?" asked Lily who was washing dishes in the sink while Remus was drying a plate in his hand.

No. Why?" asked Remus.

Just then James appeared in the doorway. Lily looked up and she smiled as she ran over to hug him. He reciprocated the hug but Remus noticed he did not smile. He put the plate he was drying down on the work top near the sink and asked "What's wrong mate?"

Lily released him and starred up at him worriedly.

"Where is Harry?"

"I just put him to bed….James what is the matter? You are beginning to scare me now."

He placed an arm around her shoulder and said;

"I'm sorry Lils but I have some bad news. I think you better sit down. Both of you."

Remus and Lily looked at each other quizzically while James shut the kitchen door.

After all three were seated he began to convey everything that Dumbledore had told him.

By the time he was finished Remus looked grey and shell shocked while Lily was wiping tears away with a tissue James had given her. All three sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"So…who are we supposed to contact? I mean did he give any names in particular or…"

"No. He just said to reassemble as many from the order as we could. However as I was leaving he did say that he wanted to contact Mad Eye Moody himself."

"I guess Andromeda will want to know about this. I'll go…go owl her now." Said Remus despondently.

"Thanks mate. That would be great." Replied James sincerely.

Remus smiled sadly as he got up to leave. "Ill see you guys in the morning."

"Wait! Stall the ball mate! Your….Your not gona stay here tonight? I mean you will be on your own and we have a spare room so there really is not any sense for you to….."

"No James. It's ok. Really. Ill see you in the morning." They all smiled at each other before he left.

"So were back to square one then." Said Lily with fresh tears threatening.

"No. Lils this is different. Voldemort is not around so we are not in any real danger."

"Not in any real danger? James…..Sirius is being held hostage for god sake! It is only a matter of time before they find us with or without Sirius help!" She wiped away fresh tears.

"WOW WOW! Now just hang on one second Lily! You really think that Sirius is gona tell Malfoy where we live? How can you think that of him? After everything we have been through! He has been my best friend since I was eleven years old and never once in the last twelve years has he EVER shown any signs of resembling his family!"

"I know that. I didn't mean to….."

"Who was there when we had our first fight in sixth year? Sirius.

Who made us reconcile after that stupid fight? Sirius.

"Who took you to the hospital when your waters broke? Sirius.

"Who helped us out after Voldemort tried to kill Harry? Gave us a place to stay, was a shoulder to cry on….. Sirius is who! And after all that and plenty more good hearted gestures from the godfather of our son you think that he is going to put us in jeopardy?" James saw how upset she was and knew she didn't mean it. He took her hands in his and said. "Lils he would rather die than give in to whatever torture he is going through."

"James I know all that and I didn't mean to suggest that but….I am just so scared you know?"

"I know." Replied James as he wiped her tears away with his thumb and tenderly pushed a lock of her behind her ear. She clasped his hand and held it tight as she brushed it against her face.

"Come on. Let's go and try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow love."

They shared a tender kiss before Lily said "Ok". They smiled sadly and headed up to bed.

Down in Malfoys dungeon Sirius was sitting with his back up against a cold, grey, cobble stoned wall. He was hugging his legs up against his chest and the cold concrete floor was penetrating up through him. The dungeon itself had a small square window at the top of the ten foot wall. It was a long, rectangular shaped cell with a tall, shabby wooden door with bars at the very top. Sirius had nothing to eat, nothing to drink, nowhere to sleep…..he was in hell. Someone would come in to him every hour and ask him where Harry was living but Sirius constantly told them how he would rather die than betray his friends and jeopardise his godsons' life. Each time he omitted this he would be cursed with "crucio" for about five minutes. The pain was relentless. It was like a person was carving a word into his back with a sharp knife. After they felt he had suffered enough they would stop and kick him hard in the ribs once or twice and leave. The pain would remain with Sirius for a long time and as soon as it left his system, someone would walk in and recommence the torture. Sirius was strong, very strong but he never in his life endured so much merciless pain before and he was not sure how much longer he could take it. The only thing he was sure of was that he was doing the right thing. He would rather suffer the price than see Harry as bait for Voldemorts return. The only problem was Sirius was dying. And Malfoy and the others knew that too. That was all part of their plan. Once they managed to weaken Sirius enough, they could perform occulemcy on him successfully. So with or without Sirius s co-operation, they were confident that they would find Harry and restore Voldemort to full power again.

It was 3:00 in the morning and James was wide awake. He was sitting on the chair next to the window and starring out into the night's sky. Lily who could not sleep but tried on numerous occasions unsuccessfully saw James and approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and James jumped a little but smiled as he took her hand and continued starring out the window.

"What do you think he is going through?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know James." She answered compassionately.

"I can't stand it Lils. He is my best friend and to think because of us he is suffering for no reason. This is my entire fault." He said as he bowed his head in sadness.

"No. James don't you think that now." Lily bent down in front him and raised his chin a little so he was looking at her.

"I can't help it Lils. I mean if I just met him at our allocated time Sirius would be next door in bed possibly snoring his ass off….. "They smiled sadly at each other.

"You don't know that for sure James. They would still have come to get him even if you were there. You may have put up a fight but who's to say that ye would have won? It would be a hell of a lot worse if you were both captured. Think about James. Playing the "what if" game is not going to do you any favours. Our focus is finding Sirius not fighting, not beating ourselves up over what might have happened. The only people to blame here are the Malfoys."

James had tears in his eyes which he was holding back but they over powered him and began rolling down his face. He removed his glasses and Lily gave him a tissue.

"What if he is dead Lils? What am I going to do without him? He is my best friend."

Lily got up and hugged his head as he placed his arms round her and cried freely.

"Shh shh shh" Lily soothed. "James don't think like that ok? Sirius will be fine. I promise."

They stayed in that position for almost thirty minutes before James fell asleep and Lily helped him over to the bed where he fell into a deep sleep until six o clock in the morning. Lily however had a restless sleep that night.

Dumbledore was up most of the night discussing things with various aurors. They finally figured out a strategy that they were confident would work. Snape was unsuccessful in discovering where Sirius was being held hostage. However Dumbledore had his suspicions that it was the Malfoy Manor. His suspicions were confirmed by an unexpected visitor at 4:00 in the morning. Dumbledore had just set a certain number of aurors to guard the Marauders Mansions when he heard a pop in his office. He looked up from his desk to discover a creature that was a light chocolate brown colour with a shabby and torn looking toga around his small, abused body and huge bat like ears. It was a house elf.

"Pardon the intrusion Professor Dumbledore Sir but I feel that there is something you should know Sir." Said the elf in a squeaky little voice.

"Oh no no please by all means continue but may I ask your name?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf." He began twisting his fingers and shuffling his feet a little.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him.

"Well, Dobby what is it that I should know?"

"Well you see Sir my masters Sir they is holding a prisoner Sir."

"Your masters? And who might they be Dobby?"

"The Malfoys Sir. "

"The Malfoys? Well that is interesting Dobby. Now could you tell me who it is?"

"I am not supposed to be here Sir. If my masters ever found out….oh the terrible things that they would do to Dobby sir. But no, Dobby must say sir. For Dobby does not want any human to suffer the way Dobby suffers you see sir!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "Well that is very noble of you Dobby."

Dobby smiled a little at him.

"Sirius Black sir. Sirius Black is being held by my masters in their dungeons professor Dumbledore sir. He is dying sir." At this announcement Dumbledore stood up and looked as if he was on the verge of a heart attack. "He is dying sir. You must help him sir! You must!" hollered Dobby.

"Yes of course Dobby. Now if I assemble some aurors are you prepared to lead us to Sirius dungeon? I know it is a lot to ask of you Dobby but we need to find Sirius and fast! So will you help us a little bit more?" Asked Dumbledore to an uncertain Dobby.

"As a house elf sir I am not to disobey my family."

"I understand Dobby." Replied Dumbledore disheartened as he resumed his seat.

"But like I said I do not want any human to suffer the way Dobby suffers Sir so I will do it Sir. I will help you rescue Sirius Black.


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't sure if you guys would enjoy this chapter or not but you obviously did coz I got incredible reviews from ye! Thank you all so much! Your constant support is just amazing! And my favourite character is Sirius so I have no intention of killing him unlike a certain author we could mention! Lol. Anyway, without further ado (never thought I would say this) here is chapter 12! Enjoy! Talk 2 ya later! 

The end of Padfoot…….?

James stood over the kitchen sink with his hands tensely gripping its surface. He had just got up from his agonising nights sleep. He was wearing long maroon pyjamas and his navy dressing gown with maroon and gold stripes was tied loosely around him. He had red patches underneath his eyes from crying. The last time he endured this amount of torture was three years ago when he and his family were in hiding. It was six o clock in the morning and the golden glow of the sun was rising as Lily rose and found no James lying next to her. She immediately jumped out of bed in her baby pink pyjamas and threw her white dressing gown over her and ran downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen door way she saw James slumped over the kitchen sink sighing to himself and saying;

"Sirius where are you mate?"

At this whispered question, Lily tied her dressing gown around her and walked sadly over to her husband. As she reached him, she placed a gentle but firm grip on his shoulder.

"James?" she said in a gentle yet concerned whisper. James turned to face her. Sadness was detectable on his face. His eyes extremely puffy, his glasses askew, and a fresh, dark stubble on his worried face. Lily looped her arms around his neck and James reciprocated this tightly. A few minutes later James relinquished his wife and continued his aimless gaze out the kitchen window.

"Have you eaten anything?" She asked anxiously.

James just shook and bowed his head. Lily smiled sadly at him as he turned to face her.

"What if we can't find him Lils? How am I supposed to go on without him?"

"Shh" Lily soothed as she caressed his arm.

"What am I supposed to tell Harry?" He asked searching her face in desperate need of answers.

"Oh James. Don't think like that please. We don't know that anything bad has happened to him….."

"Exactly!" James shouted as he walked away with his hands behind his head with his back to her. Lily looked at him in anxiety. She had never seen him in such a state. James was always the strong one. He was always there to comfort her. She never had to comfort him to this extent before. She knew that James wanted her to tell him that everything would be fine. He depended on her now.

"We don't know anything Lily! That is what is so frustrating!" He said as he turned to face her.

Just then there was a knock at their back door and Lily went to answer it as James sat down at the kitchen table and held his head in his hands. Lily turned the key in the back door to find two people she had not seen for quite some time; Albus Dumbledore and Alsator Moody.

"Good morning Lily may we come in?" asked Dumbledore to a shocked Lily.

"Yes of course. Come right in." replied Lily as she stepped aside for them to enter.

Dumbledore smiled his gratitude while Moody just starred hard at her and hobbled in.

At hearing Dumbledore's voice, James sat up in the chair and stood up to welcome their visitors as they entered.

"Albus, Alastor. What brings you here at this time of the morning?" asked James.

"What the hell do you think? One of our men has been captured and we have decided on a strategy that might be of interest to you sonny Jim! Or did you think that we would do all the work and let you take the credit for it!" Said Moody irritably.

"What? Well no of course not. Sirius is my best friend and I want him back safe and sound." Said James. Moody just starred at him.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" asked Lily trying to break the sudden tension.

"No thank you Lily. We don't have time for that." Replied Dumbledore courteously.

"I never take a drink out of anything but this beaker here round my neck. Never know who would be watching now do you?" Said Moody as he lifted the beaker to show her.

"No indeed." Replied Lily in a forced polite manner. "Please sit down." Said Lily.

"So what is this strategy?" asked James universally.

"Shouldn't we wait for Remus, James?" interjected Lily.

"Who?" asked Moody frustrated.

"Remus Lupin. A very gifted young auror. He was best friends with Sirius and James in school. He actually lives next door." Said Dumbledore.

"Ill get him." Said Lily as she stood up to leave.

Lily arrived back within a few minutes with Remus in tow. He smiled in greeting to everyone at the table.

"Good morning Remus. Hope you slept well because today consists of requiring a great deal of energy and concentration." Said Dumbledore.

"I will do whatever it takes to get Sirius back Sir." Replied a determined Remus.

"That is the kind of aurors we need Albus. Constant Vigilance is the primary aim!" said Moody.

"Where is Sirius?" interjected James furiously.

"Sirius is being held hostage in Lucias and Narcissa Malfoys dungeon. Their house elf, Dobby, informed me of this a few hours ago. I am afraid to have to report this but Sirius is dying."

At this James, Lily and Remus exchanged horrified looks.

"We must act immediately for I fear it will be too late otherwise." Said Dumbledore gravely.

"What is the plan of action?" asked James keenly.

"Well Severus has arranged to meet Lucias and Narcissa at 10:00 in the Hogs Head. He claimed it was an emergency but for how long he can occupy them I cannot say. However, this gives us sufficient time to assemble our teams into various groups. What I need is for a few of the order members to guard the Malfoy Manner and alert us when they have left. Who knows if they have Sirius guarded. I trust James that you and Remus managed to gather a few of the order?"

"Yes Sir we have." Replied Remus.

"Good. Who may I ask have you contacted?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I owled Andromeda and Ted Tonks last night sir. They of course are eager to assist us in anyway since Sirius is their cousin. Molly and Arthur obviously are involved and Kingsley Shackbolt from the ministry along with a few more of his colleagues. So on average we have ten from the order recruited."

"Well now that is mighty fine work young man. Mighty fine. Yes you will be a great asset to the phoenix alright." Said Moody with a slight smile.

"Why thank you Alastor sir. That means a lot to me." Said Remus gratefully.

"Right now down to business. James, I want you and Remus along with Arthur to guard the Malfoy Manner. Lily, I know this may be hard for you to do but I need you to stay here. If the Malfoys return early or we run into any complications, I need to know that Harry is safe. He is what they are after. And I can't think of whom else who would safer with." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus. If you feel that it's best, I will do anything to help though." Lily replied.

"Stay here for now." Said Dumbledore. Lily just nodded.

"Once the Malfoys have left James, what I need you to do is inform Alastor here and he along with a couple more aurors will come to your aid and rescue Sirius. However there is a slight glitch to the plan. How can we contact you?"

"How about the mirrors?" suggested Remus.

"What mirrors Remus?" asked Dumbledore intrigued.

"Well When James and Sirius were in detention they used mirrors to contact each other. The same Sirius did with me. He gave me a mirror in fifth year because he was sick for a transfiguration exam and needed my help so he gave me a mirror." Dumbledore just smirked at his former student.

"I have half or should I say I have one third of the mirror and if you take it then we would be able to contact each other." Said James.

"Okay. I believe you may solved the final part of our mystery James. Now I need you to go to the Malfoy Manor for 10:00 sharp with Arthur. Wait outside the gates and as soon as they open run in and alert us to this. A few of us shall just be a few yards away from you, myself included. I shall send a few aurors to protect you Lily incase the worst should happen. Right well we must be off. See you both at 10:00." Said Dumbledore as stood up to go with Moody.

"Oh wait Albus." Said James as he stood up and fished his mirror out of his pocket.

"You're gona need that." He said as he handed the mirror to him.

"Thank you James." Replied Dumbledore as he took it and put it inside his robes. James smiled sadly at him. "Remember, Constant Vigilance." Instructed Moody as he left with Dumbledore.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Sirius was lying on his side as this was the only position where he felt comfortable. He was in dire agony all over. He had a few fractured if not broken ribs on both sides. His breathing was becoming impaired so he felt like at least one lung was punctured. His vision was becoming more obscure as time passed by. He could hardly move his legs due to sprained ankles and he was certain that his left leg was broken. It was only 45 minutes ago that he had his recent bout of torture. The more he resisted giving information, the more they persisted to make sure he understood the consequences. He was not sure if he would survive the day. However he felt the same way last night. This time it was different. Sirius knew in heart and sole that he was dying. He knew that if he received more than three "cruios" that that was the end. His body could not hack anymore torture. Sirius was going to be dead by mid-day. How he wished he could remember the sound of Harry's voice but right now it took everything in him to visualise his face. Sirius always said that he would die for his friends. At least now he would fulfil his desire.

Just then he heard foot steps approaching his cell. He may not have been able to see the time but he knew that an hour had not passed. Partly because the recent wounds were still fresh, partly because he heard something about 7:30 a short time ago. The dungeon door was blasted open and he heard heavy footsteps approaching his frail, tender body. He could not see clearly who it was but he knew it was either Lucias or Rhudolphes. He felt their breath on his face so he realised that they had bent down.

"It can't be time yet." Said Sirius barely audible.

"Oh no you are correct Black. The hour has not yet come but I thought you and I could have a friendly chat. What do you say?" Asked Lucias

Sirius sniggered. "Friendly? You? That word does not exist in your vocabulary."

"You can't talk very well can you Black? I hope we haven t damaged your vocal cords."

"Would you care if you had?" asked Sirius cynically.

"Oh come now don't be like that we are family after all." Said Malfoy smugly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Sirius with as much aggressiveness as he could muster.

"You're dying Black. We all know it even you. You know that you won't see the light of day ever again. You are also aware that your precious godson will grow up without a godfather and it will be his entire fault."

"What do you want Malfoy!" persisted Sirius a little bit stronger than last time.

"The usual. If you tell us where your delectable little godson is, you can live. We may even consider getting you to St Mungos if you just co-operate with us. Its not you we want. It's him."

"Then he will die and I will live." Said Sirius flatly.

"So? He is not your son. He is only your godson. I wont even mention your name of you tell us where he is. Cant be much fairer than that now can I?"

"I love that kid like he was my own son. There's not a hells chance that I am gona tell ya Malfoy. Got it?" said Sirius firmly.

"Look at yourself. You're a wreck Black! You can hardly see, you sure as hell can't walk and you can just about talk. I'm almost certain you have some internal damage too. How much pain must you be in before you will co-operate tell me? Because if you aren't suffering sufficiently we can put you through a lot more than this."

"Do what you will to me Malfoy but I will never assist you. Now go and leave me in peace." Said Sirius as he rested his head on his forearm. Malfoy stood up and smiled evilly.

"Oh I am sorry Black but I can't do that. You see the hour now has come and we all know what happens once the hand strikes twelve."

Sirius lifted his head a little and gave a horrified look as he saw Rhudolphes standing there, wand pointed.

"No please. Not again…" begged Sirius.

"Too late Black. You had your chance and you choose to be morally noble. Give it to him Rhudolphes." Said Malfoy coldly as he walked away from Sirius and out the dungeon door.

"No please…" pleaded Sirius but to no avail.

"Crucio." Shouted Rhudolphes as he pointed his wand at Sirius chest.

AGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sirius as he collapsed and banged his head hard on the solid concrete floor. Sirius was now unconscious. With a satisfactory smile, Rhudolphes left the dungeon.

It was 10:45 and James, Remus and Arthur set out for the Malfoy Manor leaving Lily and Molly with the children and four aurors guarding Lily and James home. As soon as James, Remus and Arthur reached the edge of the road they apparated outside the Malfoy house. As they approached the gate they saw Lucias and Narcissa walking down the hill from their home which was their queue to disappear. As soon as the gates opened and the Malfoys stepped out and apparated, James, Remus and Arthur ran in. As they were walking up the hill, James was looking back to make sure nobody was following and Arthur kept his eyes on the front as Remus took out the mirror to contact Dumbledore.

As soon as they reached the top of the hill, Remus called into the mirror "Albus Dumbledore."

Within seconds Albus appeared in the mirror.

"Remus? Are you in?"

"Yes sir. We are just standing horizontal to the front door. What do you want us to do?"

"Wait right where you are. We are just standing adjacent to the front gates. We have Amber Kingsley with us and she understands how to operate these gates. We shall be up to you within five minutes Remus."

"Okay sir." Said Remus as Dumbledore's face vanished.

"So now what?" asked James impatiently.

"We wait here for the others. They should be here in five minutes." Said Remus.

"Wait? Here? Five minutes? Sirius could be dead by then Moony!"

"James I know this is the wrong thing to say under the circumstances but….try and relax."

"Ya you are damn right that that is the wrong thing to say mate….."

"Hey you guys isn't that Albus and company?" asked Arthur as he and the other two faced the hill.

"Ya. Arthur it is. Thank god for that." Said Remus as he breathed a sigh of relief.

As they approached each other, they gave each other small greetings before Albus and Moody took charge.

"First thing is first. We need to get in which should be easy enough. Dobby the house elf assured me that he would meet us in the hall at 10:00. He then will lead us to Sirius and all we have to do is rescue him. However if a surprise erupts we need to be prepared. So be on your guard. Dobby is alone for the time being. Just be careful." Said Dumbledore authoritivly.

"Constant Vigilance!" warned Moody with his wand raised.

"Let us proceed." Said Dumbledore as he lead the way into the house followed by Moody and the ten aurors behind. Moody blasted the door open with the unlocking spell and they continued on their journey until they found Dobby.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore Sir." Squeaked Dobby as he bent to kiss his feet.

"Good morning Dobby. There is no necessity for that. Now if you would be so kind as to lead us to the dungeons." Said Dumbledore quickly.

"Oh yes of course sir. Immediately sir. Please follow Dobby sir." Said Dobby in a grateful manner as he led the way down to the dungeons. Dumbledore beckoned for only James and Remus to follow. The rest of them were under instructions about their duties here. It was a long dark corridor which was dimly lit and consisted of ten cells. They stopped outside the second one and Dobby took out a set of keys and quickly searched them until he found the correct one for Sirius cell. He handed it to Dumbledore. As he began turning the lock, Dobby whispered; "Brace yourself sir. He may not be the man you remember."

Dumbledore, Moody, James and Remus looked at him terrified. As Dumbledore opened the door, all he saw was a bundle of black clothes. James and Remus pushed past them and approached the bundle of clothes which they soon realised was Sirius body.

Sirius had his back to them. His head on the ground with his right arm over his face. James turned Sirius on his back and got the shock of his life. What Dobby said was true. He wasn't the man they remembered. Both of his eyes were shut tightly because there was evidence of them being swollen. Underneath them were traces of purple, black and blue bruises. He had light scratches all across his forehead. His nose was bleeding heavily and his top lip was also swollen while his bottom lip somehow undamaged. His black shirt was torn and it was obvious that his chest was literally torn. His arms were severely marked with deep cuts and bruises.

Dumbledore came over along with Moody to a horrified James and a traumatized Remus. Both who were on the verge of tears though Remus was holding back a bit more than James.

"Is he….is…" started James through tears. Moody took his pulse and shook his head at them.

"No James. He is alive." Said Dumbledore quietly as he kneeled down beside them.

"But barley. He got a good hiding from those locusts." Said Moody disgusted at the state of Sirius.

"We need to get him out of here now. I am no healer but I would imagine that time is really of the essence." Said Dumbledore meekly to James and Sirius. They nodded.

"I shall go upstairs and recruit some re-enforcements to assist you in carrying Sirius out of here."

"No it s ok Albus we can manage." Said James fervently.

Maybe so but I fear that the apparition may not be so easy." At this Dumbledore left quickly and left Remus and James alone with Moody and a mangled Sirius.

James placed a hand on Sirius shoulder and shook him gently.

"Come on Padfoot. Wake up please mate? Please Sirius don't leave me buddy. I need you!" cried James with tears streaming down his face. Remus placed a supporting arm around James while Moody looked on.

"By the looks of things he was tortured frequently." Said Moody gruffly.

"Frequently?" said James and Remus in unison.

"Hmm. Quite possibly every hour." Said Moody analysing Sirius body.

"Every hour? With the crucio curse?" questioned James in disbelief.

"I would imagine so. You're lucky he's young. Otherwise he'd be dead by now. Must be strong to take such a thrashing by that shower of spineless……"

"Oh my god! Is that Sirius?" exclaimed Joaquin.

Joaquin is a young auror who was newly recruited with James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. He was in the same year as James and the others but he was in hufflepuff.

"Afraid so. We must get him to Madam Pomfrey immediately." Said Dumbledore.

"I have sent three of our recruits to Hogwarts to alert Poppy of the situation, two more are guarding the grounds incase the Malfoys return and Joaquin here will assist us with Sirius. Dobby of course is on stand by if the worst should happen and we cant use the front door." Said Dumbledore.

"On the count of three we lift." Said Moody taking charge.

"One…..two…..three and lift. Good lord he is heavy."

James and Sirius just glared at Moody but he took no notice. They managed to make up to the hall successfully where Dobby was waiting eagerly. As they were passing him by they all smiled sadly at him but Dumbledore gave his gratitude verbally.

"Thank you Dobby. You have been a great help." He smiled a little at him.

"Oh yes Professor Dumbledore Sir. Dobby is happy to be of assistance. Dobby hopes that Sirius Black will be alright Sir." Squeaked the elf.

"So do we Dobby. Thank you." Said Dumbledore as they left.

"Don't leave Sirius Black. Young Harry Potter needs you so." Said Dobby to a closed out hall door.

Hope ye liked it. I was gona go on to the aftermath. You know what happens when they reach the hospital and all…but thought this would be a good ending! Next chapter will be up Thursday Id say coz Im gona start it now and finish it off tomorrow so until then…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thanks again for your reviews people! Very much appreciated. So have no fear coz justice shall be served but when I cannot say! So anyway heres chapter 13! WOOHOO! 

Fight Sirius. Fight.

As they reached the hospital wing, they saw Madam Pomfrey preparing the bed nearest the door for Sirius. In the room with her was Mc Gonagall, Hagrid and few order members. On the bedside locker were four different bottles of syrups, anecdotes and medicines. Madam Pomfrey went into her office to retrieve a sponge while the others were discussing the issue amongst themselves. Just then Sirius was carried into the hospital wing and placed gently on the bed. The room that was discreetly gathering momentum fell silent as a graveyard once they saw Sirius. The aurors rushed over to his bedside to take a proper look. James who was standing by the bed saw this and became aggravated.

"Oh why don't ya take a picture? It will last longer!" Said James cynically while everyone stared at him.

"James they are only concerned about Sirius." Said Remus quietly.

"Whatever." Said James as he stepped away from the bed and went down to Madam Pomfreys office. She was on her way out as James approached the door.

"Oh James you're here. How bad is he?" she inquired sympathetically.

"See for yourself." Replied James as he gestured towards Sirius bed. She nodded and rushed down to Sirius. A lot of people were gathered around his bed dumbstruck at the sight. Poppy began pushing them aside. "Come on now you lot move out the way please I have a patient to attend tooooo…." She dropped the sponge she was holding and gasped at the sight of Sirius.

"Huuuhh. Oh good gracious me! I can barely recognise him Albus."

Dumbledore came to her side once she approached the bed.

"Indeed he has been badly beaten Poppy…."

Beaten? BEATEN! Albus this far more than a beating! Good Lord he has been crucified! What he must have suffered." She said as she applied the sponge to his bleeding nose. She then dipped the cloth in a warm anti-septic solution and cleaned his wounds on his forehead, arms and chest with it. After that she applied some syrup to cool down the swelling around his eyes. After about half an hour, everyone had left except for James, Sirius, Hagrid, Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore. They were all standing at the foot of his bed except for James who was sitting on a chair to the left hand side of the bed. Remus approached him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. James looked up and said.

"How long do you reckon it will be before he wakes up moony?"

"I don't know mate. Knowing Sirius it could be quite a while." He smiled sadly at James as he reciprocated it and looked back down at Sirius in desperation.

"James mate why don't you go home? Lily and Harry will want to see you."

"They'll want to see you too." Said James looking at Sirius.

"I can take over here for a while if you want."

"I don't want to leave him Remus. Lily knows what the situation is and Harry will out playing with Ron. I don't want to upset him. There is no point in me leaving here. Id just be snapping at Lily. She doesn't need that mate." Said James distractedly.

"Maybe ya should just leave him be Remus. It migh be fer the best." Said Hagrid.

"You could go home and tell Lily the situation and come back later. Let's leave James to it for now. Come on." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"One second." Said Remus as he approached James.

"James? We are going to take off for a little while ok? Go back and see Lily and Harry. But if you need us or there is any change, contact me on the mirror ok?" said Remus meekly. James just nodded. As he was leaving, Dumbledore handed him the mirror and Remus placed it on Sirius locker and left.

"Come on Sirius wake up mate please? I need you now more than I have ever needed you before in my life. Don't leave me Sirius. Please promise you won't leave me. Please come back Sirius. Please…stay with us Padfoot." Said James through tears.

"He will be ok though wont he?" asked Lily desperately as she set down cups of tea for Hagrid, Remus, Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore.

"According to Poppy he has a severe concussion that he may not recover from for several days." Said Dumbledore meekly.

"Days? But surely….well there must be something she can do." Said Lily.

"She is doing all she can Lily. She is keeping the swelling down under his eyes and forehead successfully. She has given him medicine for his sprained ankles and broken leg. The cuts and bruises will naturally heal themselves. However there is nothing anyone can do for concussion. If he comes through this within a matter of days, he is doing well." Said Minerva.

"But Minerva….Harry……" Lily broke down into tears at this point. Remus, who was sitting next to her, put his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Lily. Sirius is strong. He won die. He is gona pull through this. As fer Harry, well…don say anything jus yet. We don wana scare the little fella now do we eh?" said Hagrid with a small smile. Lily looked up and just nodded as she wiped the tears away and removed herself from Remus embrace.

"We just have to remain strong…for Sirius. He would if it was one of us." Said Remus.

"Maybe when his swellings have reduced you can take Harry to see him or wait until he's awake? But for now you should just tell him…." Minerva was cut off by Lily.

"He's with Sharina? He would believe that." Suggested Lily.

"Ya. Ok. Whatever you want Lily." Said Remus sweetly as he rubbed her back a little. They both smiled a little at each other.

"Right well we must be off now Lily. Thank you very much for the tea Lily. And I wish it could have been under pleasanter circumstances." Said Dumbledore.

"Ya. Me too Albus. But at least he is not…..at least he will be ok." Said Lily sadly.

"Indeed. Within a few days we shall all look back and wonder what all the fuss was about."

"Well I have my doubts about that Albus but you never know." Said Lily.

"Right well, we shall be seeing you both soon. Remus, take care of Lily for James."

"Of course sir. Tell James Ill be there in a while ok?"

"Certainly Remus. Goodbye." Said Dumbledore.

"Bye and thank you Albus, Minerva." Smiled Lily sadly.

"Righ well Lily I'll be seeing ya soon I imagine. Take care." Said Hagrid as he hugged her tight.

Within a few minutes they were gone. Lily and Remus started clearing off the table.

"Lily would you mind if I left you alone for a few moments? Only I must go into Flourish and Blotts for a while. But Ill be back soon." Said Remus kindly.

"No not at all Remus. You go. Ill be fine." Said Lily.

"You sure?" asked Remus.

"Positive. Now go." Lily replied smiling.

"Okay." Said Remus.

After he left, Lily collapsed onto the floor and broke down into tears and sighed.

"Don't leave us Sirius. Oh god please don't leave us Sirius."

Back at the hospital wing, there was no change regarding Sirius. His swelling around his eyes had reduced a little but he was still in a coma. His right leg was in a cast and his two ankles were intact also. James sat there, loyally, at his bedside, praying and hoping that he would wake up soon because right now, James did not see Sirius lying there. Madam Pomfrey came round again with syrup called "anti- inflamagio". She poured some on a damp cloth and caressed his chest with it. Sirius had severe open wounds there that needed attention every half hour so they would not become septic. While she was doing this James took this opportunity to stretch his legs. He didn't want to leave Sirius, though he had been sitting with him for two hours straight. He just walked up and down the corridor where he ran into Dumbledore.

"How is he James?" asked Dumbledore concernedly.

"Same I'm afraid to say Albus. The swelling under his eyes have reduced slightly but that's about it. I know that it has only been a little over two hours since we brought him in and I realise that even with magical remedies things take time but…..it's just so irksome. You know?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on James shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes while saying;

"I understand what you are going through James. But what you must comprehend is that it could be several days before Sirius comes to again. And it will be even longer before he can leave here. Then it could be quite a while before he can engage in any activities with you or anyone. What I am trying to say James is that patience is a virtue. To require it is an art."

Dumbledore slapped him lightly on the shoulder and left James with his thoughts.

"Oh James. Let me know when there is a change. Remus said he would be here in a while also. Said Dumbledore over his shoulder.

"Ya of course Albus and thanks." Said James as he returned to Sirius.

James resumed his seat next to Sirius bedside and began thinking about what Dumbledore said about patience being an art. It made no sense to him whatsoever. He turned his attention to Sirius.

"Well buddy you got your wish. Remember when you, Remus and I were talking about what the one thing wed miss about this place and you said having your meals served to you and having a nurse waiting on ya hand and foot. Your right where you belong mate." James half laughed at this.

"I know I have said it before Padfoot mate but I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me, maybe things would be different who knows? I guess well never know now mate. You know if you could see yourself now mate you would die of shock coz you always said that the one and only good thing that your family ever gave ya was your looks. You could woo any lady. Who would be bothered with ya now?" James sniggered.

"But seriously mate, thank god you didn't hear that….I know those gits put you through hell and all that but you have so much to live for ya? You have your job as Zonkos manager which you swore you would be way back in first year. You have Sharina who at the moment is working a 20 hour shift and knows nothing about this. But don't worry because we will tell her. You have Remus, Lily and I not to mention Harry who idolises you to the death mate. Do you know what he said the other day? It was really funny. Karina was over in the house and Harry had come back from Rons. They were playing quiddtich with Ron's figurines and Karina said to him do you want to be a quiddtich player when you're older. Then Harry said no. Do you know what he said? I wana be Sirius. Everyone burst out laughing. I wish you could have heard it mate. I wish you could hear me now. Sirius, I know it took all your strength to survive the immense torture you went through but please mate, hold on. I know you have so much more strength inside you so please hold on to it and fight. Fight for your right to live. Fight for Sharina. Fight for your friends. Fight so you can terrorise those poisonous death eaters. Hold on for Harry. I gota go away for a bit ok? Ill just be upstairs with Dumbledore and Ill be back down within fifteen minutes okay? Ill talk to you later mate." James got up to leave and as he went out the door, Sirius eyes began flickering.


	14. Chapter 14

You guys are the best! I once again was sceptical about the last chapter but once you guys thought it was ok then I don't gota go back and re-arrange it or anything so thanks! Sirius side effects after his time in captivation are debatable. So let's just see how it goes. Thanks again and enjoy chapter 14! Talk 2 ya! 

Welcome back Padfoot!

As James left the hospital wing, Sirius eyes began to flicker. Within a few seconds, Sirius eyes shot open and he called "James," In a very low whispered, husky voice. James never heard him. However, Madam Pomfrey was on her way over to Sirius to change the bandages on his side. As she approached his bed she saw he was awake and gasped as she dropped the roll of bandages in her hand. Sirius saw this and smiled weakly.

"Hi Poppy." He said in the same whispered voice. Madam Pomfrey bent down to pick up the bandages but kept her eyes on Sirius just incase she was hallucinating. As she got up she saw Sirius flicker his eyes again. She became naturally anxious, so she approached his bedside.

"Sirius?" she said meekly as she placed a gentle hand on his tender shoulder. Sirius flicked his eyes open and turned to face her as best he could.

"Ya? Oww!" he yelped at her touch. She immediately jumped back.

"How are you feeling Sirius?" she asked quietly.

Sirius sniggered a little before saying;

"How do you think I'm feeling Poppy? I'm stuck here in the one part of Hogwarts I can't stand…. I'm in dire agony all over." He said discreetly.

"Shall I increase your pain medication then?" she asked.

"Ya. That would be good thanks." Sirius replied as he smiled a little.

Poppy then hurried back to her office to get the required medication while Remus walked in with the daily prophet in his hand. As he turned to sit beside the bed he saw Sirius awake and smiling at him.

"Sirius!" he said astonished as dropped the paper and focused his attention on his friend.

"How long are you awake mate?" Remus asked happily.

"Not long. Couple minutes. Five minutes tops."

Remus nodded and asked, "Where's Poppy?"

"Her office. She's going to increase the pain meds."

"Remus sat down on the chair and asked the inevitable.

"Stupid question but, how are ya feeling?"

Sirius smirked and said; "Sore. Very sore. I can't even move my arms. My legs are a definite no go area."

"Your voice isn't too good either mate."

"Gee thanks. You sure know how to cheer a bloke up mate."

Sirius and Remus just smiled sadly at each other. Poppy then returned with the medication.

"Ok Sirius. This might sting a little." She warned.

Sirius sniggered a bit and said; I think I can handle it."

Poppy just shrugged her shoulders and injected the prescribed amount into his left arm which Sirius cringed at slightly. "All done." She said as she turned to leave.

"Oh Poppy, could you bring him a glass of water please?" asked Remus politely.

"I was going to anyway Remus." She snipped. Remus just nodded as Sirius smirked.

"Getting into trouble with her is not the brightest idea you ever had mate!"

"Shut up Sirius." Said Remus smiling.

"How's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He's fine. He doesn't know anything about this because Lily didn't want to upset him." Sirius nodded in understanding….."However, she has promised to bring him into you once your scars and bruises have healed up properly. For now you are apparently on a holiday with Sharina." Said Remus.

"Okay. I understand that Harry is too young to understand and I don't want to be the reason he suffers from nightmares." Said Sirius.

"I reckon you could do that even without cuts and bruises." Said Remus smiling at Sirius.

"Oh ya go on. Kick a man while he's down. Literally in this case." Said Sirius.

"How is Sharina anyway?"

"Oh so you do remember you have a girlfriend." Said Remus sarcastically.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said; "Course I do. So how is she?"

"I imagine shed be upset to see you in this state…." At the quizzical look on Sirius face, Remus continued. "…..She doesn't know about this Sirius. She has been working in Mungos for 36 hours so she will be finished today sometime and Lily has promised to inform her."

"Here is you water Sirius." Said poppy placing it beside his bed and leaving.

"Thank you." Replied Sirius.

"Remus got up and clasped the glass in his hands as Sirius gestured for a drink. Since he was in so much agony, Remus raised his head with his hand and placed the glass against Sirius mouth. As soon as Sirius consumed the glass, his voice returned back to normal.

"Thank you Moony mate!" Sirius said with a smile.

"No problem." Remus replied smiling warmly.

"Are you comfortable enough? Can I get you anything?" Remus urged sincerely.

Sirius nodded his head and smiled at Remus.

"Thanks Remus but no. I don't want anything. All I want is to go home and relax you know?"

"I know. And you will. Soon." Said Remus.

"Ya. Just not soon enough." Said Sirius as he turned his gaze away from Remus to look around the wing.

"Have the meds kicked in yet?" asked Remus.

Sirius turned to face Remus and nodded.

"Ya. When I first woke up my head was throbbing but it has ceased now. My ribs are still tender though and my right wrist is a little sore. My chest also has healed up apparently but my right leg and both ankles are still aching pretty badly."

"Well it has only been three hours since we brought you in here. Give it some time." Remus urged.

"Ya. How did you guys know where I was anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Ohhhh. It's a long story." Said Sirius.

"I got time." Said Sirius bluntly.

"Albus there is no way we are moving!" shouted James.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and James who was sitting in front of him but now was pacing with his arms crossed across his chest turned to face him.

"Moody thinks it would be for the best James." Said Albus calmly.

"I don't give a flying damn what Moody thinks ok? We have been shoved out of our home three times within the last four years because of those pricks! I am not up scuttling my family again Albus!"

"I realise that James but please be reasonable……"

"I AM BEING REASONABLE!" Bellowed James as he flung his arms to his side, sighed deeply and resumed his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"It will only be temporary. Until we are certain that the death eaters do not know where you are living."

"What about Molly and Arthur?" asked James.

"Well what about them?" asked Dumbledore perplexed.

"We all live on the same grounds. So let's say for example they somehow discover our living conditions then the Weasleys will be in danger too!"

"No." said Dumbledore flatly.

"No? What do you mean no? How can they not be?" asked James irritated.

"Their home can only be found by those who already knows where it is." Said Dumbledore.

"What? Are you serious?" asked James.

"Indeed I am James. So you see if you were to come and live here at Hogwarts for a few months, the Weasley's would not be in any danger." Replied Dumbledore.

James thought about this for a few minutes before saying;

"Ill say it to Lily." Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"Anyway Albus, I had better go home. Might call in on my way to see Sirius and see if there's been any change." Said James smiling a little as he rose from his chair.

"I might go with you James." Said Dumbledore rising.

"Sure." Said James as he lagged behind Dumbledore on the way out of the office.

As James and Dumbledore turned the corner entrance of the hospital wing, they heard a familiar voice.

"You weren't joking when you said it was a long story Moony." Said Sirius.

"No. But….."

"Sirius!" exclaimed James jovially with a wide grin.

Remus turned round and smiled pleasantly at James and Dumbledore while Sirius issued a slight smile.

"Ya mate. I'm awake? How long? About 20 minutes now. How am I? Kinda sore all over. Now does that answer the formidable questionnaire Prongs?" He asked suppressing his usual mischievous smile.

Dumbledore, Remus and James sniggered at him before James said;

"Its good to have you back Padfoot mate."

"Thanks Prongs." Said Sirius appreciatively.

James then sat down on the end of the bed while Dumbledore stood next to Remus.

"You gave us all quite a scare Sirius mate. For a while I thought you were dead…."

"Ah come on Prongs! What do ya take me for mate? After everything we have been through you honestly thought that I would give those loathsome gits the satisfaction of dying?"

Everyone half laughed at this while Sirius continued.

"There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I would let them win! You should know that mate."

"Ya. I should have known better." Said Sirius reciprocating Sirius wide smile.

"It is good to have you back Sirius but unfortunately I have a mountain load of work to do before Hogwarts opens in three weeks. But I shall call down and see you later on. So for now excuse me gentleman." Said Dumbledore as he bowed a little and left to the chant of "Bye Albus."

"Anyway I have to get going too mate. Lily will want to know what the situation is and if there has been any improvement so I am going to take off. Be back later though with Lily if you like?"

Sirius smiled a little and said;

"Ya James I would like that."

"Ok. Great. Remus are you gona come or you staying on?" asked James.

"Well if Sirius is gona be bombarded by us tonight he needs to charge up the batteries so I best be off too." Said Remus to a depressed Sirius.

"Ok. See you at around 6:00 or so Pads!" said James with a warm smile.

"Ya ok." Said Sirius sadly.

Remus rose from the chair and James removed himself from the bed. They both went to the doorway and Remus waved a little while James saluted Sirius and said;

"Until later Sergeant Padfoot."

"Until later Sergeant Prongs."

With that they left and Sirius sighed to himself and said

"Until later." He then fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You obviously really like the story and the whole Sirius incident. Wasn't too sure how ye would react! Anyway enjoy chapter 15!

One week after Sirius accident revelations began to improve. James and Lily were in talks with Dumbledore over their present living arrangements. So far nothing had been decided, partly because neither Sirius nor Remus was present at these meetings. Whenever James and Lily were with Dumbledore, Remus was at home minding Harry or else working. However they all took it in their turns to visit Sirius so that he was never alone. Harry knew that Sirius was in hospital because he had a broken leg but he had no idea just how bad the situation was. Sharina on the other hand had gone to visit Sirius with the others but initially she couldn't face seeing him in that state.

Sirius injuries had healed a great deal over the course of a week. His once swollen eyes were reduced to their original size. His sprained ankles were completely healed and his chest had minimum scarring. The only injuries he now maintained was a broken leg which, according to Madam Pomfrey should be healed completely within three days and a couple of scattered bruises on his arms. If Madam Pomfrey had her way, Sirius would stay in hospital until his cast could be removed, but Sirius was determined to return home. James and Lily with Remus agreed to call into him before their meeting with Dumbledore at 3:00.

As promised Lily, James and Remus visited Sirius at 2:50 before their meeting. Sirius was sitting upright on the bed reading a copy of the daily prophet. His castrated leg was resting on two pillows on the bed while his other leg was dangling from it. He had three pillows behind his back and was whistling to himself as they entered. Upon seeing this spectacle before them, they each smiled warmly at each other. Lily tried to get his attention by clearing his throat. Sirius looked up mid whistle and grinned at his friends.

"Alright Padfoot mate?" asked James smiling.

"Sure as hell I am Prongs me ole son!" said Sirius reciprocating a smile.

"How is your leg Sirius?" inquired Lily.

"Ah well as you can see I can't walk on it just yet Lils but according to ole Pomfrey the cast should be off by Saturday."

"Well that is good news mate." Said Remus smiling.

"Ya it is. However we had better go and see Dumbledore now. So are you coming with us Sirius or are you going to stay here?"

"Why must you go and see him James?"

"About the living arrangements. I told you that before. He wants us to live here for a while just to make sure that we are safe."

"Ya I remember but I thought we agreed to decline his offer."

"We have not agreed to anything Sirius. We all want to stay where we are but what it boils down to is what is best for Harry." Said Lily solemnly.

"Ya Lil I know but nothing is going to happen to us…."

"We can discuss this later Sirius. Right now we must go to Dumbledore so are you coming or not?"

"Yes Remus I am coming." Said Sirius.

James grabbed Sirius wooden crutches by the bedside as Remus assisted him to his feet. As soon as Sirius was ready, they all ventured to Dumbledore's office.

Upon knocking and entering on request, they found not only Dumbledore but also four order members present. One of the members present was Jaoquin Phoenix, the young auror who helped in rescuing Sirius from the Malfoys. The others were Kingsley Shackbolt, an auror who works in the ministry of magic. Andromeda Tonks who is Sirius cousin was present and of course the notorious Mad Eye moody. All four witches and wizards were sat obtuse to Dumbledore's desk and four more seats remained in the same position for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

"Welcome James, Lily, Remus and of course Sirius. How are you feeling may I ask?"

"I am not too bad Albus. Thank you for asking." Said Sirius gratefully.

"Good. I am glad to hear it Sirius. Right now on with business. James have we reached a decision about my offer?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well you see the thing is Sir, we don't think that it is necessary to move even if it is temporary."

"Now hang on just one minute Potter!" shouted Moody.

"One minute you say you will and the next you say you are unsure now what is it going to be? "

"Moody it is not an issue. I mean Albus has already owled Fudge about the Malfoy attack on me so do you honestly believe that they are going to try and track us down when they know that the ministry is on to them?" asked Sirius.

"We are talking about death eaters Black! Just because the ministry is watching them does not for one minute suggest that they are going to play the good Samaritan card! What they want is your godson! And they won't rest until they have him! Now can you tell me that you would be comfortable sleeping in your bed at night or would you lie awake wondering if they are near by?"

"Of course I want what is best for Harry ok? But let's say we do move here for a few months and we are safe. What then? Do we become prisoners all our lives for fear that we may be seen out in public or do we show them that we will not be terrorised by their demeanour?"

"I think Sirius does have a valid point Albus. I mean where does it end?" Said Andromeda.

"Ah thanks Andy darling." said Sirius with a wink.

"Look Albus there is no way in hell that they are going to be safe where they are now. They must move while they have the chance." Said Moody.

"How many TIMES MOODY………"

"Sirius cool down there mate." Said Remus.

"Remus I……."

"Sirius that is enough mate. Look Albus maybe we should just stay there. I mean we are not under any threat as such. Okay so Sirius was captured and tortured I know but I think it would be fairly risky for Malfoy and company to strike again. Since the ministry is scrutinizing their every move it is very unlikely that we are in any real danger." Said James.

"Finally someone agrees with me." Said Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius." Said James, Lily and Remus in unison.

"Okay James if that is what you all want then fine. I am not in favour of this resolution but we all shall all keep a watchful eye over your every move. For the next few weeks I want you all to play a low profile." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"How do you mean sir?" asked Lily politely.

"Well Lily, I do not want any one of you to leave your home. Stay on the grounds at all times. If you need anything from the shops please contact one of us or else the shop directly. James, Remus, Sirius, I shall speak to your places of work immediately and ask that you be paid for your leave of absence. Under no circumstances are ye to come into town. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They all replied in unison.

"Good. Now that we have finally reached a mutual understanding, you may leave. I shall be in touch with you all later this evening." Said Dumbledore.

With that all four got up to leave. As they reached the door Moody called out;

"Beware young aurors. I fear we are looking at bleak times ahead."

Back at home Molly had offered to make dinner as a special welcome home treat for Sirius. Harry was already over there playing with Ron all day so the adults would be joining the party at 7:00.

Sharina had not seen Sirius for two days due to work demands so she agreed to come over at about 9:30 as a surprise for Sirius. In the Weasleys home, Molly was making the dinner while her older sons Charlie, Bill and Fred and George were setting the table. Fred and George were on their best behaviour because Molly told them that she would give them chocolate chip ice cream with whipped cream if they didn't pull any stunts tonight.

At 7:00 Lily arrived with James, Sirius and Remus on either side. Harry and Ron were outside watching Charlie and Bill fly around on their broomsticks when they heard Sirius voice.

"Ya alright Prongslet mate?"

The twins and Harry and Ron turned instantly to the sudden uproar. Once Harry realised who it was, his face became luminous with his 100 watt smile as he ran to his godfather immediately. Sirius obviously could not bend down to hug him in the usual way so he just ruffled his hair affectionately.

"How are you Harry?"

"Ok. You?" he asked looking up at Sirius.

"I am not too bad now kid. Leg is a little bit sore but Ill be ok again in a few days."

"What's that Padfoot?" asked Harry pointing to Sirius cast.

"That is a leg bandage Harry."

"Leg bandage?" asked Harry curiously.

"I broke a couple bones in my leg Harry and this is the only bandage that can help heal it."

"It is really big Padfoot."

"Ya well….like I said, this is the only type of bandage which can help make someone's leg better Harry."

Harry just nodded in understanding. Molly then emerged from the kitchen upon hearing all the commotion.

"Oh, Sirius Your home!" she cried as she went over and kissed him on the cheek while Sirius hugged her quickly in turn.

"I sure am Molly. How are you?"

"Oh I am the same as ever Sirius. Busy with this lot. They certainly give you plenty of exercise let me tell you."

They all sniggered a little at this before Molly continued.

"Fred and George in particular are a handful. If you take your eyes off them for literally one second they will have caused more damage in that one second than a single child will cause in a week."

"Oh Molly they will grow out of it. All children are handfuls at that age. Look at Harry. He gives the impression of being all sweet and innocent but behind it all he is just as mischievous as them."

"Lily I have my doubts that Harry could ever be as bad as my two."

"Trust me Molly he is. How could he not be? His father was the president of the marauders while his godfather was the chairman." Remus smiled at his two friends who were sniggering.

"Then it's up to Remus and me to correct him half the time. I swear sometimes it's like having three children instead of just one."

"Good evening folks." Said Arthur as he apparated a few yards away from them. They all greeted him.

He kissed Molly on the cheek and then Lily."

"So, are we all set for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Everything is prepared inside. All we have to do is bring it out here."

"Molly we can help you." Suggested Lily.

"Indeed you will not. You are our guests and you will take your seats over there at the picnic table Lily."

"Okay if you are sure?" asked Lily.

"Yes now sit." Said Molly. They did as they were told while Arthur rounded up his four older sons to help their mother. Harry and Ron soon joined the table. James and Lily sat opposite Remus and Sirius. Harry of course seated himself beside Sirius.

"So what did you get up to today Harry?" asked James.

"We played with Ron's quiddtich players. Then we watched Bill and Charlie play real quiddtich with Fred and George. It was so cool dad! They went up really, really high. And I wanted to go and they said you'd kill them if I did. So I didn't." said Harry which made his four guardians smile.

"Okay. Dinner is served folks. We have spicy chicken and curry with rice and garlic bread with it if you wish. So dig in." said Arthur as he placed a basket of garlic bread and a jug of pumpkin juice in the centre of the table.

Throughout dinner the adults were discussing various issues going on in the wizarding world especially Sirius accident while the children were discussing quiddtich mainly. After everyone was finished their meal and desert was over, Sirius decided that he would head home. James, Lily and Remus were going to stay on for another while and after reassuring them all that he would be fine, Sirius walked up the pathway to the house. As he approached the house he thought he heard voices coming from the main road but he took no notice of it and entered the house. He didn't get the opportunity to finish reading today's issue of the daily prophet so he decided he would read that in the sitting room before going to bed.

At 8:30 he was just finished the daily prophet when he heard a panicking voice shouting for him.

"Sirius! Sirius where are you!"

Sirius rose from the sofa immediately and hobbled out to the hallway where he saw Sharina coming out of the study. He smiled warmly at her as she ran over to him and looped her arms round his neck.

"Hey ya. You alright darling?" he asked after she turned to face him directly in the eyes.

"Sirius we have to get out of here now!"

"What? Why? Shari what is wrong with you?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"When I apparated here, I saw two people standing at the edge of the road….."

"You're kidding!" Exclaimed Sirius cynically.

"Sirius this is not funny. Those two people were death eaters. They were then joined by two more and I ran in here to tell you that we have to get out of here now! Sirius they are coming to get you!" shouted Sharina with fear evident in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey thank you all once again for your reviews! Your support really does mean a lot to me so keep it coming! Seriously considering rapping up this part of Harry's life within the next two chapters. So be warned! Might even be this one. Anyway enjoy chapter 16! Talk 2 ya!

"What do you mean they are coming for me?" asked Sirius tensely while keeping a firm grip on sharinas shoulder.

"Is English your second language Sirius?" At this remark Sirius released his grip on her shoulders and stared at her defensively.

"There are death eaters outside. DEATH EATERS! There were four when I rushed in here to inform you so there good be a hell of a lot more by now. We need to get out of here now."

Sirius stood his ground and looked complacent before finally answering;

"No."

Sharina looked at him in disbelief. Sirius folded his arms across his chest while she continued staring at him in horror.

"Wha….What do you mean "no" Sirius?"

"What I said Sharina. I am not going to be run out of my own home by the likes of them. I have never been afraid of them and I am not going to start now. If they want a fight, they will get a fight!"

Sirius then left a stunned Sharina in the hallway as he returned to the sitting room to resume his seat.

"Sirius?" called Sharina as she followed him…"We don't stand a chance. There are only two of us and at least four of them……what are you doing?" she asked irritated at his obstinacy.

Sirius pulled out his mirror from his pocket and said;

"Calling James. He is over in the Weasleys with the others."

"Oh gee and here I was thinking you were making sure you looked good before you began duelling!"

Sirius laughed at her cynically while she smiled cynically. Just then there was a thunderous pounding at the back door. Sharina and Sirius stared at each other in fear.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sharina timidly. Sirius looked at her anxiously when he heard;

"Ya Padfoot what's up?"

"Uh….Prongs mate…we have company."

"Company? What do you mean we have company?"

"Death eaters mate. They are now pounding down the door as we speak."

"WHAT! Ok we'll be there in a second. Just don't do anything stupid ok? Ill get Molly to firtact Dumbledore now." With that he was gone.

Another thunderous pounding was heard on the back door. Sirius turned to a terrified Sharina and said;

"Shari do me a favour and go upstairs now!" said Sirius cautiously.

"What? And leave you here to fight on one leg? You must be joking!" she exclaimed.

Another pounding was heard before Sirius said;

"Now! Do as I say. That is an order, not a request!"

Sirius rose from the sofa and Sharina ran reluctantly upstairs with tears in her eyes.

At the Weasleys house, James had just informed every one of Sirius revelations. Molly ran in quickly to contact Dumbledore. Arthur was at the table with James, Lily, Remus, Charlie and Bill.

"How did they discover where we are living?" asked Remus horrified.

"I don't know mate but the bottom line is they have, we are here and Sirius is over there….alone."

Molly then emerged from the house as they were all about to leave.

"Dumbledore is not answering, nor is Moody or Kingsley!" shouted Molly to James back.

James and the others turned round looking perplexed.

"But Albus always answers. And if he doesn't then he transfers his network over to Moody."

"Exactly James." Said Molly tensely.

"So what are you saying Molly? That Dumbledore and Moody are in trouble?"

"No Lily of course not dear. That is not possible for them both to be in danger on the same night!"

"So……why aren't they answering then?" asked Remus intrigued.

"Well we have established that neither one is available so obviously they are both out. Quite possibly together…."

"Molly love as you stand here analysing the circumstances, Sirius is over there on his own surrounded by death eaters!" interjected James.

"Now just hold your dragons James. I think I may have solved the mystery to both issues." Everyone looked at her eagerly awaiting.

"What if Dumbledore and Moody are in fact here and what if those death eaters are not really death eaters!"

"Molly in plain English darling for those of us who are in fact fluent in the flipping language!" said James impatiently which earned him a thump on the arm from Lily. He turned to her and massaged the area while muttering "ouch" to her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I have reason to believe that Moody and Dumbledore are the alleged death eaters." She said which caused everyone to stare at her in shock before running up the path for some confrontation.

Back at Sirius house the pounding had finally ceased. Sirius however was leaning on a kitchen chair listening to voices outside the door. He could not understand what they were saying because they were muttering. Just then, he heard James voice so he placed his wand on the table and took his mirror from his pocket again.

"Ya what is it mate? Where are you actually?" whispered Sirius.

"I am outside my house with the "death eaters" mate." Said James.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…….."

"Sirius came down mate!"

"CALM DOWN? CALM……James you are standing casually with death eaters……."

"Sirius there are no death eaters here."

"What?" asked Sirius puzzled.

"What you thought was death eaters are actually members of the order."

"Are ya serious?" inquired Sirius relieved.

"No mate you are! Said James grinning.

"Oh ha ha!" said Sirius smiling.

"So it's safe to come on out here if you want."

"Ya ok. But first I gota kill Sharina coz this is all her fault."

James laughed and said, "Okay. See ya in a bit."

Sirius put the mirror back in his pocket and turned round with the intent of calling Sharina downstairs but she was already down. She was standing in the hallway looking sheepish. Sirius just smiled at her.

"You are such a tool!" He said with a warm smile.

Sharina who had her hands clasped and was half looking at the ground, faced Sirius directly.

"Sirius I am so sorry. I really did think that they were death eaters. I mean it was the dark of the night and….."

"Shh" soothed Sirius as he put a finger against his mouth. Sharina smiled relief stricken at him.

She then walked over to him. Sirius kissed her on the forehead as she hugged him tightly.

A few minutes later, Sharina broke the embrace and asked Sirius while looking him in the eyes;

"Do you forgive me?"

Sirius cupped her face in his hands and said;

"There is nothing to forgive." They both smiled lovingly at each other before Sirius kissed her and hugged her.

"So…shall we go outside to the others?" asked Sharina.

"Sure we will darling!" said Sirius smiling at her as he took her hand and they walked over to James and Lily's.

Everyone was inside as Sirius knocked and entered through the back door. Sitting at the kitchen table was Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, Jaoquin, Andromeda and Remus. James was putting Harry to bed and Lily was placing a pot of tea in the centre of the table. Everyone looked when they saw Sirius and Sharina standing there.

"Hey Sirius, Sharina." Said everyone in unison.

"Alright people what's the story?" asked Sirius as he hobbled over to the table while Sharina just waved and said "Hi" timidly. She followed Sirius over to the table where two seats awaited them by Remus.

"So you thought we were death eaters Sirius?" asked Andromeda humorously.

"Well actually….." started Sirius.

"It was my fault. I saw figures and I assumed ye were death eaters so if you want have a go at any one let it be me. Not Sirius." Sharina said while smiling at Sirius who reciprocated it.

"Thanks Shari." He kissed her on the cheek and continued…"See now why I love her!"

"Everyone either half laughed or said "Ya" but Sharina stared at Sirius in astonishment but he just smirked at her.

James soon arrived and greeted his guests in the normal way by saying;

"Alright Sirius mate?"

"How do Shari darling?"

After a few more minutes of jovial bickering, Sirius asked;

"So Albus, care to tell us what the bloody hell you are doing here? Or is it strictly confidential?"

"No Sirius it is not. We have decided on a resolution to satisfy both our needs."

"What are you talking about? We already decided that earlier today." Said Sirius as he poured tea for Shari, Remus and himself. Nobody else was near enough to him.

"If you remember correctly Sirius, I said I was not satisfied with the resolution and that I would call over tonight to discuss the matter further."

"Well yes I remember all that but….."

"No buts Black! It is not your place to decide what is for the best!" said Moody gruffly.

"Oh and I suppose it's yours! Shouted Sirius.

"Now you just hold one darn minute Black! You are getting too well ahead of yourself. You have only been in the order five minutes and you think that you have the authority to address a matter as serious as this? You believe that you have the right to submit a crazed notion and that we all are just supposed to go along with it?

I am just trying to…."

"Its not that you come from a powerful family that you think you can decide what is best for the order you know….."

"EXCUSE ME? I HAVE NEVER ONCE USED MY FAMILYS REPUTATION JUST TO INFLUENCE PEOPLE OR TO DICTATE TO THEM! HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND ACCUSE ME OF DOING SOMETHING THAT DESPICABLE AND FOR THE RECORD I AM ONLY A BLACK BY NAME NOT BY NATURE!"

"Gentlemen could we please manage to restore some order to this meeting?" suggested Dumbledore.

Sirius just glared at Moody who was sitting next to James at the far end of the table.

"Yes please Sirius you are going to wake up Harry if you keep it up." Said Lily.

"Sorry Lils. It won't happen again. I promise you that." Replied Sirius with a smile. Lily nodded.

"So Sirius, I don't want to hear any complaints, any protesting or shouting because what you are about to hear, you may not like." Said Dumbledore while Sirius just looked confused.

"We all have come to a conclusion about your living arrangements. When I say all I mean the ministry and the member orders sitting amongst us. We feel that it is necessary that at least four aurors guard your homes at night. This is only going to be a temporary glitch until we are certain you are all safe. So do we have any concerns or questions or in Sirius case, any protests?

"I thought you said I couldn't protest Albus?"

"Ah well now that must go in the record. Sirius Black finally listens to me."

Everyone laughed a little at Sirius expense.

"If you feel its necessary Albus, then I am in favour of it." Said Lily.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and replied;

"Good."

"I agree with Lily Albus." Said Remus.

"Well Remus that is good to hear. How about you James?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure ya. Whatever it takes." He replied as he folded his arms.

"Sirius? How about you?" asked Dumbledore as everyone turned in his direction.

"Well, I do believe we have reached an agreement. I have no difficulty with that."

"Alleluia!" shouted Andromeda which caused everyone to laugh including Sirius.

"Excellent. Well now that is that done and dusted I must be off. I am entrusting these fine aurors to take over now." Said Dumbledore as he began to rise from the chair.

"Sir how exactly does the procedure work? Asked Lily. Albus resumed his seat.

"Well Lily you see the aurors here will all keep watch outside both houses. Two will be seated outside your and James while the other two will be situated outside Remus and Sirius house. If they hear any kind of noise, one of them shall go and check it out. Once he or she returns, they shall inform the others. If immediate action needs to be taken, the informer is to contact me immediately whereby I shall summons not only another group of aurors but also the ministry at once. Under no circumstances are any of you to come outside. Do you understand?" All four nodded.

"Good. Because our job is to protect you not helping you get involved. I promise you that nothing shall happen to either Harry or any one of you." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sir." Said James while Lily smiled her gratitude.

"Right well, I must be off now. Aurors take care of them all."

"Don't worry Albus. I have imprinted Constant Vigilance in their heads forever!" said Moody.

"I am sure you have Alastor. Right well thank you Lily for the tea."

"No problem Albus. And thank you for everything you are doing. We really appreciate it."

"Yes Sir we really do." Said Remus politely.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Remus." Said Dumbledore as he rose once again to leave. He walked over to the back door followed by Remus who was showing him out.

"Thank you albus." Said Sirius. He was now leaning against his chair.

"Anytime Sirius. Anytime. Well goodnight to you all and good luck."

"Goodnight Albus" They all replied in unison.

With that he was gone. Moody then rose from his seat.

"Right you lot get ready for a long, tedious night ahead of you. As of now the only thoughts you are meant to have are Constant Vigilance! Phoenix I want you and Black to stand guard outside Lupins and Blacks house. Shackbolt, you and I shall stand guard outside the Potters! Now out you go with me immediately!" shouted Moody as his aurors followed him outside silently.

James and Lily began clearing off the table and Remus offered to help but his offer was declined. So instead he decided to go home.

"Sirius mate are you coming?"

"Ya Moony Ill be there in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure. See you in a while. See ya James, Lily, Sharina." He said as he waved and left to his friends saying goodnight to him.

Ten minutes later the kitchen was cleared and Lily and James decided to go to bed.

It was just Sirius and Sharina alone and she asked Sirius the question she had been meaning to ask all night.

"Sirius there has been something on my mind for a while now and I need to ask you if you meant it?"

"Ask if I meant what darling?"

"You said tonight that you loved me. Now I don't mind if you didn't because Ill understand but….."

"Shari. Shari. Shari yes I did mean it. I'm sorry for the way it came out but it's true. I love you Shari. I don't want to pressure you into saying it because I have. I want you to say it when you are ready. So please take your time. Whenever you feel it, Ill be here waiting to hear it."

They both smiled at each other warmly as Sirius kissed her quickly on the lips and Sharina said;

"You said to say it when I felt it and that you would be here waiting to hear it?" Sirius nodded.

"Well I feel it now and I want you to hear it now. I love you Sirius."

Sirius grinned at her and kissed her passionately.

A few minutes later, Sharina realised she had to go because she was due up at 7:00 in the morning.

"What time are you finished at?"

"7:00 the next morning."

"What?"

"Ya I know it sucks but hopefully if the ministry take me on I can pack it in and have realistic hours."

"Ya. That would be good coz then we could actually spend some time together."

"Ill tell ya what Shar, Ill ask James to find out what the story is."

"Oh would you? That would be great Sirius! Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him.

"No problem darling. Anyway I really have to go so I shall see you in a couple days."

"Okay." They shared one more kiss before Sirius escorted her to the fireplace where she flooed home.

Okay well I hope you liked it coz the next chapter will take place when Harry is seven. I feel that enough has been covered with him at this age. His bond with Sirius is very strong as I hope you realised coz that was my intention. He has great relationship with his parents too. But the next step is to have him relatively close to Remus as well. Ron and company will play more of a role in the next section and I promise you that the whole Snape rivalry will be dealt with too. So the next section will be far better I promise! Hope ye like and keep the reviews coming even if ye hate it! Lol. Talk 2 ya.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you once again for the reviews guys! Okay so chapter 17 is now posted. So why not follow me into the next stage of Harry's life. Let me know what you think and I shall talk to you later amigos!

Three years later when Harry is at the age of seven, some things remain the same whilst others do not. Harry is still living on the Potter Pride lands with his parents and Sirius and Remus still live next door. Ron is still Harry's best friend and the twins also play with them at times. Sirius and Sharina are together for three years now while Remus remains single voluntarily. The date is Thursday August 3rd; Lily has invited Sirius cousins over dinner, since they were over there the previous week. Andromeda and Ted Tonks have two daughters; Lucia who is twenty-four and Nymphodora (who prefers to be called Tonks) is sixteen. Tonks has a small crush on Remus ever since they met last month. At 7:30, the gallant party would be arriving.

At 7:00 James started the barbecue out on the patio. Ever since Lily introduced him to this several years ago, James and his fellow marauders just cannot get enough of it. Sirius was outside preparing the table for the guests while Lily was inside with Remus cooking chips and baking a sponge cake. Harry emerged from the kitchen with a jug of ice water. James saw him and smiled warmly at him. Harry reciprocated and asked;

"Hey dad what time are they coming at?"

"If you mean Sirius cousins when you say "they"…7:30."

"So that stuff will be ready by then?" Harry asked humorously.

"That stuff…." Harry walked over to the table and handed Sirius the jug while James stared at them hard but cynically.

"Sirius mate did you teach my son anything new recently?"

Sirius looked up and reflected on what James had said as he answered.

"What do you mean James?"

"You did didn't you? You taught my son how to infuriate me. You know that I hate it when people mock sarcastically or not, my cooking."

"Did it work?" asked Sirius with a wide grin.

"You are unbelievable mate…."

Lily then emerges from the kitchen carrying a basket of small rolls while Remus is carrying a jug of pumpkin juice.

"James do you two ever stop bickering?" asked Lily as she set the rolls on the table next to the pumpkin juice which Remus placed there a few seconds ago.

"Ah it's all in good fun Lils." Said James as Sirius came and stood behind him, overlooking his shoulder.

"So Sirius what time did Sharina say she would be here at?" asked Remus.

"Oh well she said she would be finished work by 6:30 so she hopes by 7:30 or at least before eight at least." Sirius replied with a smile.

Harry who was sitting at the picnic table looked up at the sound of Sharinas name and turned away sighing and muttering "Oh goodie!" under his breath. Luckily nobody heard him.

"Hey Harry how about you and I go for a quick fly around before dinner?" suggested Sirius.

"No. I'm fine thank you." Said Harry abruptly.

Everyone looked at each other quizzically before Lily tried to coax him. She bent down beside him.

"Harry, sweetheart why don't you want to go flying with Sirius?"

"I am not in the mood."

"Well why not darling? You always want to go flying with him. Is it something he said?"

"No. Just don't want to. Ok?" he asked turning to face her.

"Okay. If you are sure?"

"Yes."

Lily got up and looked at Sirius who was evidently hurt at Harry's reaction. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. It just didn't make any sense for Harry to refuse the opportunity to fly on his broomstick. Lily walked over to Sirius and the others and placed a hand on his shoulder as she said;

"I'm sorry Sirius. I tried. Maybe he is just tired you know?" She smiled sadly at him.

"Ya maybe. Thanks Lils." Said Sirius as he smiled dryly at her.

"Ok. Well I have to go and check on the chips. Does anybody want anything from the kitchen?"

"No thanks." They all replied. Lily then re entered the kitchen, stealing one last glance at her son he was still sitting at the table with his elbows resting on it and his head down.

At 7:30 everyone arrived including the Weasleys arrived for dinner. Sirius and Remus seated everyone while Lily and James continued with the cooking preparations. All four of Sirius cousins sat on one side of the bench with the older Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy) while the younger Weasleys sat opposite them with Sirius, Remus Harry and his parents. Once everyone was seated and chatting amongst themselves, dinner was served within five minutes. Sharina arrived at 7:40 and Sirius naturally went to greet her. Harry stared with vengeance and became if possible, more withdrawn at dinner. Sharina sat next to Sirius who was co-incidentally next to Harry. Sharina greeted Harry amiably but Harry just smiled dryly. When she enquired what the matter was, Sirius just whispered that he was tired. Apart from the occasional bitter remark from Harry directed towards Sharina, dinner was an overall success. Everybody laughed and joked and in the marauders case, reminisced about their Hogwarts days. Once dinner was over everybody complimented on James steak and ribs and of course Lily's sponge cake went down a treat. Lily, James and Remus rose to collect the plates once everybody was done but Sirius insisted that he would clear it with Sharina.

"Are you sure Sirius?" asked Lily

"Ya no problem Lils. It's the least we could do after you two put on such a fine spread."

"Here here Sirius." Said Ted as he applauded him. Everyone else just murmured, agreed silently or smiled.

"Sharina you are our guest. We couldn't possibly……."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Lil. Id be happy to help out after all this. Now just sit and entertain your guests while we take care of the rest." Said Sharina as she gathered some plates with Sirius and headed for the kitchen behind him. The glasses were left on the table so Lily asked Harry to bring them into Sirius.

Once he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Sirius kissing Sharina passionately by the sink with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He stared in frustration at the spectacle before he called "Sirius!" With that they both looked up and once they saw Harry they relinquished themselves from each other and looked abashed. Sharina started rinsing the plates in the sink while Sirius said;

"Harry mate what…." At seeing him holding glasses he realised why he was there.

"Mom said to bring them into you guys." Sirius just nodded while Sharina said;

"Aww thanks a lot Harry." She smiled warmly at him. Harry did not.

"So how are you Harry?"

"What do you care?"

"Harry please don't speak that way to Sharina!" said Sirius abruptly.

"Oh don't worry Sirius. I'm sure he is just tired."

"Ya tired of seeing you around here!"

"HARRY. DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO SHARINA AGAIN! Do you understand?"

"I'm just gona fetch some more of the ware outside." Said Sharina leaving an angry Sirius and an upset Harry.

Sirius glared at Harry with anger while Harry stared at him with frustration. Sirius then realised that he had broken a promise to his godson, relinquished his angered expression from his face and said calmly;

"Harry I'm sorry mate……"

"You shouted at me." Harry said meekly.

"I know. I am so sorry Har….."

"After everything you said….."

"Harry……"

YOU LIAR!" roared Harry as he slammed a glass on the tiled floor and stormed upstairs to his bedroom. Sirius sighed to himself as he massaged his forehead with irritation. Sharina came in with James and Lily in tow on hearing the sudden outburst. Sharina, who was holding the plate which the sponge cake was resting on, placed it down on the counter near the sink. Everyone looked at Sirius for an explanation. He was standing side ways with one hand resting on the sink and sighed again as he rolled his head back. After another few seconds had passed, Sirius finally said;

"Ok yes your right I did loose it with him. The infamous Sirius Black shouts at his godson even though he swore from day one that he would never treat his godson or child the way his parents

treated him growing up." Sirius looked away from his audience, placed his two hands firmly on the sink as he bowed his head and admitted the sad truth.

"I'm a hypocrite."

Sharina approached him and put both hands on his shoulders and said

"No Sirius. You are not a hypocrite."

Sirius turned round to face her and replied

"I am Shar. You heard what I said there. I should not have shouted at Harry."

"From what I heard he gave as good as he got." Said James smiling broadly.

Sirius sniggered and confessed lamely

"Ya he sure did. Still though…..I don't want you to justify my actions James…."

"Why did you shout at Harry, Sirius? Asked Lily angrily.

"He was being ignorant to Sharina and I corrected him once before and he still thought he could get away with it obviously……"

"So you thought that you would try shouting at him? Sirius you know he hates that. It scares him…"

"I know Lily and I am sorry."

"Well you need to apologise to Harry, not to me."

"I know and I will."

"I'm Surprised that you didn't hit him."

"Lily you know that I would NEVER hit Harry don't you?"

"I used to think that you would never shout at him Sirius but well….there you go."

"Lily, Sirius would never hit Harry and I cannot believe that you would accuse him of something like that!" interjected James.

"I know but I cannot believe that he actually shouted at him James!"

"Look I'm so sorry ok? I swear that it will never happen again."

"Go and apologise to Harry, Sirius."

Sirius headed in the direction of the hall when Lily called out

"I hope you realise that you have now officially violated your trust with him Sirius."

"Please don't say that Lils."

"Well I am sorry Sirius but its true. Whenever we disoblige him by not allowing him to do something he ALWAYS ran to you. He knew that he could trust you; that you would never hurt him, shout at him or inconvenience him. Now what has he got? All I can say is thank god Remus is living here too because you Sirius Black, have an extremely rocky road ahead of you."

As Sirius left for Harry's bedroom Lily and Sharina left to go back to their guests while James cleaned up the broken glass. As Sirius approached Harry's door he breathed in once as he took a step forward and knocked loudly on it.

"Go away Sirius." Harry said abruptly.

"Oh come on Harry. I only want to talk to you mate."

"We are not mates."

Sirius leant his head against the door frame and sighed in exasperation.

"Harry please just let me talk to you please. I am so sorry for shouting at you. Please open the door."

After a few minutes Harry opened the door ajar. Sirius pushed it open to find Harry lying on his bed on his back. Sirius closed the door and sat down on the end of Harry's bed.

"Harry I am so sorry for shouting at you kid. I never meant to."

"Ill bet you wouldn't shout at Sharina."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Is that what all this is about? Sharina?" asked Sirius as he rose from the bed and stared at him.

Harry sat up a little with his back against the bed post.

"You know it is."

"No I don't. Would you like to explain?"

"You are angry now aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No. It's just that….you seem to prefer her to me."

"What? Harry why would you think that?"

"Coz you always wana spend time with her and…..never with me anymore and it bugs me Sirius. You said we were buddies. That I was your partner in crime now that dad has to work so much. Whenever I ask you to play quiddtich or something you always say lately that you can't because you have to meet Sharina. You never have time for me anymore Sirius. What did you expect me to do?"

Sirius who was once angered by his godson's actions to his girlfriend couldn't help but feel empathy. He knew that Harry acted out frustration and not spite or jealousy. He resumed his position on the bed.

"Harry why didn't you say something to me sooner? We could have resolved this long before now."

"Well what did you expect me to do or say? Every single day this month you have been with her."

"I am sorry Harry. I should have read the signs before now. I didn't mean to ignore you mate. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure Padfoot." Said Harry as he smiled at his godfather and hugged him.

"Glad to see that were back on "Padfoot" again." Sirius said smiling at Harry who reciprocated.

"So how about you and I spend all day together tomorrow?" Sirius suggested.

"Ummm….okay Sirius. That would be cool."

"Alright. So what do want to do?"

"I don't mind. Hey how about we go to Hogsmeade?"

"I like the way you think Prongslet. Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair while he smiled at him.

"We could go there for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Harry said grinning.

"You are gona rob me blind kid!" Sirius said returning a warm smile to his godson.

"Well you and me gota lot of catching up to do. Plus you owe me a full month of activities!"

Sirius let his bark like laugh and Harry laughed at this.

"Come on. Let's go back downstairs." Sirius said as Harry jumped off the bed with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey thank you all for the reviews once again. I seriously appreciate it! Okay well there is something you guys should know. Based on popular demand, Harry has a younger sister. Her name is Arielle. She is four years old. I know what yall are thinking why didn't you have her in the last chapter? Well she didn't exist until now. Some very good friends of mine on here enticed me to introduce her. I will mention her in the last chapter if you go back and see. The reason she is four is because I want her going to Hogwarts when Harry is there. She and Sirius get on really well and this does not suit Harry at times. Overall, he is the protective, loving big brother but…you are just gona have to read to find out the rest. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and my latest revelation! Talk 2 ya!

As planned the next day Sirius and Harry were setting off for Hogsmeade once breakfast was over. It was a nice summer's day. The sky was ocean blue and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky. It was 8:30 so James and Remus had already left for work. Lily and Sirius were outside having breakfast when Harry arrived down in his black denim three quarter length shorts and his English quiddtich jersey. He ran over to the picnic table and jumped up on the bench next to Lily sitting on his knees.

"Good morning darling." Lily greeted with a smile for her son. "How are you?" she asked kissing him on the head.

"Fine. Hey Sirius!" Harry shouted to his distracted godfather who had his head buried in the daily prophet. He looked up and saw Harry grinning across the table from him.

"Ya alright mate?" Sirius asked as he winked and dived back down into the paper again.

"Yup. When are we going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked taking a bite of the slice of buttered toast Lily handed to him.

"Oh Harry leave Sirius finish his coffee in peace." Lily said placidly.

Sirius who had finished reading the article closed the paper, folded it in half and placed it on the bench next to him. "Ah leave him alone Lils love will ya." Sirius said winking and smiling at Harry as he took another slug from his coffee.

"Where's your sister Harry?" Lily asked.

"I dunfo. I dink dat she's….."

"Harry! Don't speak with your mouthful please! How many times have we told you that?"

Harry gulped as he swallowed his toast and smiled timidly at his mother before saying;

"Sorry mom. She is still in bed, I think." Harry said to an angered Lily and a sniggering Sirius who had taken refuge behind his broadsheet newspaper again for fear that Lily would see him smirking.

"Okay well I'm going for a shower anyway so Ill just check on her on the way up."

Harry nodded as Lily gathered her cup and plate together to bring in to the washing machine. As she was getting up she could see Sirius concealing himself behind the paper. She grabbed the top of it, and tore it down to reveal Sirius's bemused face.

"Sirius?" Lily called cynically.

"Yes Lily love?" Sirius replied chirpily.

"Grow up ya?" With that she removed herself from present company and strolled towards the house with plate and cup in one hand. As she opened the door to enter, Sirius and Harry could not restrain themselves any longer and suppressed the laughter they were hiding. Lily looked back and rolled her eyes. Harry had his head resting on his on the table and laughing uncontrollably while Sirius was laughing behind the paper. Just then, Arielle ran into the back of Lily's legs. Lily almost fell over but she had the sense to catch the door handle in order to stabilise herself. She turned around to discover that the sudden jerk she received was her four year old daughter who now was sitting on the floor clasping her hands over her mouth. Lily put down her ware on the counter just inside the door in order to pick her daughter up.

"Are you alright darling?" Lily asked compassionately.

Arielle nodded and muttered "sorry mom."

Lily smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead as she massaged her back in circles while bringing her daughter closer to her. "Its ok sweetie. Are you sure that you are okay?"

Arielle nodded again. Lily then put her down on the ground when Sirius saw her.

"ARI!" Sirius came running over and Arielle started waving frantically. Once Sirius reached her he bent down and pulled her up in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and said;

"How are you today Princess?"

Arielle was shy unlike Harry. She giggled as she buried her head in his shoulder and looked up saying;

"Okay."

"That's what I like to hear!" Sirius said smiling at her affectionately.

"Okay well I am going for a shower now Sirius so if I'm not down by the time you and Harry are leaving just let me know and I will come down okay?"

"Ya no problem Lils."

"Good. Arielle you be a good girl for Sirius okay?" Lily said looking at her firmly.

Arielle, who by now was sucking her thumb, nodded her head.

"Ah don't be so ridiculous Lils. Ari here is always the best little princess I know! Aren't ya darling?"

Arielle continued sucking her thumb, nodded her head and giggled. Sirius kissed her on the side of her head. Lily smiled at Sirius but he didn't notice.

"You have those two spoiled Sirius." Lily remarked while smiling fondly at him.

"Like you and James don't I'm sure! Besides how could you not spoil this little diamond here and as for Harry…" he looked over his shoulder to find Harry experimenting with his coffee……."well Harry is a chip off the old block! He's my partner in crime. Anyway you go and have your shower love and I shall take care of these two cubs."

"Okay. Thank you Sirius." Lily said as she left to go for her shower.

"So shall we go and see what your big brother is up to?" whispered Sirius.

"Ya." Arielle said meekly.

Sirius crept over to Harry with Arielle in his arms. Harry was still mixing various substances into Sirius coffee so he didn't notice anyone standing behind him. He set Arielle down a few feet away and crept behind Harry and grabbed him. He put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him away from the table and spun him around in his arms. Arielle started laughing hysterically while Harry was shouting;

"NOOOOO! SIRIUS STOPPPPPPP! IM SORRRRYYYYYY!"

After a few minutes Sirius stopped and returned Harry to the ground again. Sirius was smiling mischievously while Harry was staring at him in annoyance. However he started laughing within a few seconds. Sirius ruffled his hair, picked him up and sat him back down at the table. He then lifted up Arielle and placed her in his lap at the table.

"So you thought that it would be funny to spike my coffee with stuff did ya mate?"

"Ya. You put chilli powder into my pumpkin juice last night. Just getting my own back."

"Ah in true marauder style." Sirius made himself a fresh cup of coffee while Harry was talking. He took a sip and said….."You will do very well at Hogwarts mate!" Sirius grinned and Harry half laughed.

"Do you want some toast Airs?" asked Harry sweetly.

"Um….ya please Harry." She said timidly.

"Show Harry Ill do it for ya." Said Sirius reaching out for a slice of toast and a square of butter. Harry handed the toast and the plate of butter to Sirius. After Sirius buttered it he asked her;

"So let me guess? You want some blackcurrant jam?"

"Ya please Padfoot." She said meekly.

"Hey hey am I good or am I good?" Sirius grinned at Harry who smacked himself on the forehead while Arielle just giggled. "I know what my little princess wants." He winked at her and she and Harry smiled.

"Here you go darling." Sirius said placing the plate of toast in front of her. It was cut into soldiers for her.

"So where are we going in Hogsmeade Sirius?" Harry asked disrupting Sirius from paying attention to Arielle. He was placing her next to him.

"Well that is up to you mate. Where do you want to go?"

"Everywhere!" Harry exclaimed grinning at his godfather.

Sirius let a bark like laugh and said;

"As much as I wish that were possible Prongslet, it can't be done in a single day."

"Ya I know. Can we go to Zonkos first?"

"Zonkos? You sure you want to go there mate?"

"Ya why? You have a day off don't ya Padfoot?"

"Actually I have a week off. Do you want some pumpkin juice darling?"

"Ya." Arielle said quietly.

"Okay no problem love." Sirius said smiling.

Sirius. Sirius…. Sirius!" Harry droned at his godfather.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said pouring Arielle her pumpkin juice.

"What were you saying?" Sirius asked placing the jug down in the centre of the table.

"Why don't you want to go to Zonkos? Is it coz you work there?"

"Well no I don't mind going there but…..it's a joke shop."

"And……your point is?"

"What do you need in there?"

"Well I wont know until I go will I?"

Sirius half laughed and admitted…"No I suppose not."

"So can we go to Zonkos first then?"

"Ya if you want." Sirius said.

"Cool. Can we go to the three broomsticks?"

Sirius laughed a little at this. "You really are like your father mate!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are seven and you want to go to a pub! Do you want your mother to hex me?"

Arielle laughed at this and Sirius smiled fondly at her.

"I meant for lunch. And the idea of you being hexed is kind of funny. Isn't it Airs?"

Arielle nodded while Harry laughed. Sirius pushed him a little from across the table.

"We are not going to a pub for lunch Harry. We can go to Leos, Scoozis or Ruby's."

"Fine Padfoot. Whatever you say." Harry said as he drained his glass of juice.

A few minutes later Lily came out of the house fully dressed.

"Hey Lils!" Sirius said waving a little at her.

Harry turned around and smiled while Arielle shouted;

"Mommy Mommy!"

"Hey guys. Oh come here my darling." Lily said as she went over and picked her daughter up in her arms. Did you have a nice breakfast Sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"Ya. Padfoot made toast and he put all the nice stuff on it too mommy!"

Sirius smiled warmly at them and Lily laughed a little and said;

"Oh well that's great honey. Are you guys going now so?"

"Ya if Prongslet here is ready?"

"Ya I am Padfoot."

"Good." Sirius said taping the table." Let's go kid!"

Sirius and Harry rose from the table and Arielle called out after him.

"Padfoot do you have to go?"

Lily placed her on the ground so Sirius bent down to her level.

"Aww darling I am sorry but I promised your big brother that we would. We won't be late okay? Ill even bring you back something okay?"

"Ok."

"Come here." Said Sirius as he pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds he let her go and then Harry hugged her. "See you later Airs." He said smiling.

"Well be back later princess. I promise you that." Sirius kissed her on the head and said goodbye to Lily and he and Harry left.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know either way! Talk 2 ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You all are well awesome like! Well awesome! I'm also so glad that you gave Arielle such a warm reception! Lol. I really appreciate it! Anyway here comes chapter nineteen! By the way I re-read the last chapter and there was something a little ambiguous in it. I'm actually a little surprised that nobody asked me about it. The substances that Harry is mixing into Sirius coffee are pepper and salt. Anyway…enjoy and I shall talk 2 ya later dudes!

Sirius went to the edge of the road with Harry and apparated safely to Hogsmeade. This was Harry's first visit to Hogsmeade for three years so he naturally was in awe at the sight of the village. Sirius who was holding Harry's hand, noticed his exasperation, smiled down warmly at him and said;

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Harry." With another smile he said to him while still clutching his hand;

"Come on. Let's go to Zonkos first mate."

Sirius led his godson through the business booming town with great eagerness on both parts. Harry was taking everything in while Sirius was avoiding as many gaping witches and wizards as possible. They were all whispering "Look its Harry Potter!"

Harry was looking around when he heard someone pointing and whispering his name to a witch standing beside him so he asked Sirius the question all his guardians were dreading for the last seven years.

"Sirius? How come so many people know my name?"

Sirius was naturally caught off guard as he stared down at Harry in exasperation. After a few seconds he said;

"I'm not sure that now is the time Harry."

"What do you mean Padfoot?"

"Like I said……" Sirius was cut off by a work colleague calling him as they entered Zonkos.

"Sirius over here mate!"

The person was a middle aged wizard whose name was Albert Swartz. Sirius immediately went over to him with Harry in tow. Albert was stocking a shelf with everlasting stink bombs.

"Hey how ya going mate?" Sirius greeted pleasantly.

"I am very good thank you Sirius. Bernie is pregnant again." Albert said excitedly.

"Are ya serious?" Albert nodded smiling so Sirius continued.

"Oh well congratulations mate!" Sirius said as he gave Albert a one armed hug.

"When is the little one due?"

"Early next year according to Dr Stein in St Mungos. So were talking around the fifth of January."

"Ah well now that is great news Alb. Really great news."

"Thank you Sirius. So this is the infamous Harry Potter then." Albert said bending a little to shake his hand. Albert didn't have to bend down too much however since he was only five foot six himself. Nevertheless he stooped down in front of Harry and gestured to shake his hand so Harry obliged though he was a little confused.

"Hi Harry. My name is Albert. I am a friend of your Godfathers."

"Hey ya." Harry said amiably.

As Albert stood up he said to Sirius that…..

"He is the spitting image of James, Sirius."

Sirius half laughed and said "Isn't he though? And here we all were thinking that one James Potter was enough." Both men laughed at this while Harry just looked at them perplexed but they didn't notice.

"So how come you came in here today Sirius? I thought you had a week off? Now don't you go and tell me that you just couldn't stay away from the place coz we both know that's just bull!"

Sirius sniggered at this before he said;

"Well I promised Harry yesterday that I would take him to Hogsmeade for the day. And since he asked to come in here first…I obliged." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh well now…Haven't you got a devoted Godfather there Harry?" Albert asked looking down at Harry.

Harry looked up at Albert as he said;

"Ya. Sirius is the best." Harry replied as he smiled warmly up at Sirius who reciprocated it.

Sirius just ruffled his hair as he said; "Cheers Harry mate. Anyway Alb we better get going my son. So I shall see you on Monday."

"Alright Sirius. No bother. Ill talk to you on Monday so."

"Awesome. Give my love and congratulations to the lovely Bernie mate!" Sirius said after he hugged Albert.

"I will. Thank you Sirius. Nice to you finally meet you Harry." Albert said with a smile.

"You too." Said Harry still confused as ever. With that they turned and headed out of the shop.

When they reached the door they were once again stalled by another work colleague.

"Hey Sirius. I didn't know you were working today."

Ya actually I'm not Cecilia darling. I just came in here so Harry could see the joint and now that he has we are off. Sorry love but I don't mean to be rude or anything but we really do have to go. I shall talk to ya on Monday darling. Have a good weekend!" With a wink and a smile Sirius tore out of the shop with Harry in his arms. Once they had made it a little further up the street, away from the commotion Sirius let Harry down on the ground. After running that far, Sirius was naturally out of breath.

"I didn't know you could run that fast Padfoot." Harry remarked with a smile which earned him a smile and a playful push from Sirius. Once he had caught his breath, Sirius, realising that they were standing opposite to the Three Broomsticks suggested that they go in there for a while.

"But Sirius, you said that you wouldn't take me in there. Not even for lunch. Why now?"

"Have you not seen the flipping chaos down there?" Sirius asked pointing back down the street.

"Well ya but….."

"No buts Harry. Come on lets go into the Three Broomsticks. Well be safe in here."

"Safe? What……" Harry was cut off by the sudden lurch of Sirius grabbing his hand and dragging him into the pub. As they entered the pub, Sirius was pleasantly surprised to see it so vacant. He knew that it wouldn't be crowded since it was only 11:30 in the morning. There was only two elderly wizards sitting at either end of the bar counter, three witches scattered at tables on the left hand side with black scarves on their heads and the notorious Madam Rosemerta serving one of the elderly wizards at the counter. As soon as she saw Sirius approaching the bar, she released her one hundred watt smile for him.

"Well well Sirius. It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has my pretty Rose." Sirius said as he helped Harry up onto a bar stool.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosemerta said in exasperation.

"Shh! Not so loud." Sirius whispered as he placed a hand against her mouth.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Its okay love. I know that it's a big deal for people but…..we came in here for some solace coz out there….I swear that St Mungos released a lot of their psych patients a little prematurely."

Rose laughed at this as Sirius smiled at her.

"So its that bad?" She asked.

"No its worse. Anyway fire up some of your drinks darling and we shall be seated……"

"Over at the Marauders window seat. Yes I remember Sirius. I shall bring over your butter beer and one pumpkin juice?"

"Give me a fire whiskey will ya darling?"

"At 11:30 Sirius? Are you sure that you're not starting a little early?"

"After being out there surrounded by those nuts? No Rose I do not."

They both laughed a little and Rose agreed to send the drinks over so Sirius lifted Harry off the stool and they ventured over to their seat. While they were waiting for the drinks Harry asked Sirius the same question.

So……Are you gona tell me Padfoot?"

"Tell you what kid?" Sirius asked as he turned and smiled at Harry.

"Tell me why all those people know my name."

"Harry not now alright. We have been through this already mate."

"Ya but you said last time not now and so I didn't ask you for ages so why cant you tell me know Padfoot? It's not a hard question."

Sirius who had his hands under his chin let it go said finally that;

"Harry I….now is not a good time okay?"

"Well when will be Sirius?"

Look….why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's weird. Why won't you tell me Sirius?"

"Harry just drop it please. When I say now is not the time you should not question that okay?"

"But Sirius….."

"Harry! Now just stop it okay? I really don't want us to have to go home but I will take you home if you don't stop bugging me alright?"

Harry had never been given out to by Sirius for asking a question before. Sirius would always oblige by telling him anything he wanted to know. There was something wrong. Why wouldn't Sirius answer his question? Since Harry didn't want to go home and the worst thing in the world is when He and Sirius fall out so Harry decided to drop it.

"Okay Sirius. I'm sorry for bugging you." Harry said as he looked down at the table and started playing with a beer mat that was there. Sirius however had his hands crossed and he started banging them against his forehead. After a few seconds he dropped them as he sighed and turned to Harry as he said;

"Harry mate I am really sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it."

"But I was bugging you so I did."

Sirius shook his head and said…"That's no excuse. Look you know that I love you don't you?"

"Harry who was still playing with the mat, smiled and said quietly "Ya." But Sirius didn't hear him so he put his arm around Harrys shoulder and shook him gently saying…

"Don't ya? Don't ya?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Yes. Yes!" Harry replied smiling at Sirius.

"I do Harry. So much that no word has been invented to describe how much…."

"Now who's being soft?"

"Shut up." Sirius said pushing Harry a little playfully.

"I don't lie to you about anything mate and that's why I cant tell you the truth. There is a reason why those people and so many more know who you are mate. But it is not my place to tell ya why."

"But you are my Godfather Padfoot."

"Yes but you also have your parents and Remus. We all agreed that we would sit you down and tell you together when we felt the time was right. Evidently that is now. So I promise you this mate, we will tell you everything tonight okay?"

"You promise?"

I swear on my life!"

"Okay."

"Okay!" Sirius said as he brought Harry closer to him.

Harry and Sirius spent two hours in the three Broomsticks at which point they met James walking down past them as they stepped out of the pub. James was oblivious to anything or anyone around him so it took three callings before he heard Sirius.

"Hey how ya going mate?" James greeted giving Sirius a one armed hug.

"Ya good thanks. You?"

"Hey Champ!" James said to his son as he gave him a high five and a hug. Harry was now up to his fathers and godfathers hips in height so neither had to bend down that excessively anymore to hug him.

"We had to take refuge in the broomsticks for the last two hours to escape from the collaborated nuts in this world." James laughed a little at this.

"So now were planning on going to Leos for lunch if you want to join us?"

"Ya dad will you? Coz that would be so cool! Please?"

James smiled affectionately at his son and agreed.

"YES! Come on dad lets go!" shouted Harry excitedly.

"So I come second best then Prongslet?" Sirius asked playfully.

"No way Sirius! You rock way too much to be second best!" Harry said as he ran over and hugged Sirius around the waist. Sirius ruffled his head and he and James smiled at him before James said;

"Let's go boys."

As they arrived at Leos, the place was deserted. The early morning risers had obviously gone home and the small, rectangular shaped restaurant looked rather spacious for once. On the left was the long rectangular deli counter and on the left were three two seated tables one behind the other. Beyond them there were steps to where there was a large area of four and six and more two seated tables. At the end of the counter ice cream of every flavour was on display. Only three tables were occupied in the entire restaurant and two of them were in the bigger area by the Malfoys. James and Sirius ordered a pasta dish while Harry ordered a ham and pineapple pizza. After they paid for their food they took a four seated table at the very back of the restaurant, still oblivious to the Malfoys being there. Once they were seated Harry, who was sitting opposite his guardians, began looking around when he saw two people staring at him in anxiety. He turned away but they did not.

"Dad, Sirius?" Harry called timidly. Sirius and James were both laughing at a memory they were sharing about being in Leos in their sixth year.

"Ya what is champ?"

"Dad those people are staring at me."

"Really? Well why they would be……" James saw who Harry was referring to….."Staring at you. Sirius that is the Malfoys!"

"WHAT?" Shouted Sirius as he turned around.

"Shh. Keep your voice down mate!" ushered James.

With that Malfoy strolled casually over to their table.

"Harry do not speak to him okay?"

"Why dad?"

"Just do it!"

"Well well look at who we have here then." Said Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"Nothing from you Black. Although I see you made a full recovery! Pity."

"No thanks to you and your warped associates!" Sirius exclaimed aggressively.

"Why don't you just go back to your table Malfoy?" James suggested calmly.

Malfoy ignored him and focused on Harry.

"Harry it is nice to meet you." Malfoy said stretching out his hand. Harry just glared at him.

"I wish I could say the same." Harry said firmly.

"I don't know what you mean Harry?" Malfoy said, smiling slimly.

"You hurt Sirius."

"No I never…."

"You LIAR!" shouted Harry.

"How like your father you are Harry. So courageous, so energetic….and yet so foolish."

"My dad is not a fool!" Harry said defensively as he got up and kicked Malfoy hard in both shins twice. Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled victoriously at one another. Harry resumed his seat and got a grin from his dad and a grin and the thumbs up from Sirius.

Malfoy winced in pain as he leant on their table for momentary support.

"Fine. I understand where your loyalties lie. But do not think that the favour wont be returned young Potter. One day you will meet a very sticky end! Mark my words."

As Malfoy walked away James called out…

"If you come so much as a millimetre near my son again Malfoy…your end will be a hell of a lot more than sticky. Mark MY words!"

Malfoy looked back and walked back to his table to collect his family as they left the restaurant. A few seconds later Harry was called for his pizza so James took this opportunity to speak to Sirius.

"I want you to go home after this Sirius."

"What? Are you crazy James? I promised Harry that we would spend the day here together."

"I don't care what you promised him Sirius. Its not safe. I would feel much more at ease if you two were safe at home."

"Just because Malfoy threatened Harry……."

"Is that not a good enough reason? People like Malfoy do not give up so easily. Now that he has seen what Harry looks like who knows what he is capable of? He may even be arranging some back up as we speak!"

"Ya or he could be at home nursing his shins after Harry belted him!" Sirius said laughing.

"Sirius please. I want to make sure that its safe for him to go out in public. Look what happened to you. So don't tell me that you can protect him when you couldn't even defend yourself. Harry would never be able to go through what you endured and live to tell the tale."

"Ok fine I will go home after this. You are probably right. But just for the record, I did defend myself its just the cowardly gits cursed me as I walked away…."

"Hey that looks good champ!" James said as he Harry came back with his pizza.

"Ya and it tastes good too." Harry said as he tasted a slice. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Sirius and James replied in unison.

After lunch Sirius and Harry said their goodbyes to James as Sirius reluctantly took a depressed Harry home.

"Do we really have to Sirius?"

"Ya I think that it would be safer mate. We can come back some other time."

"Okay."

As they apparated back to the house they saw Lily outside playing with Arielle. Lily ran to greet them as Harry went over to his sister.

"How come you guys are back so early?"

"We had a confrontation with Malfoy."


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you guys weren't disappointed with the last chapter coz there was not a whole lot in it. And I'm sorry that it was a little short but I honestly thought that there was a hell of a lot more in it. Anyway hope ya like chapter 20 coz here it is!

"What do you mean a confrontation?" Lily asked anxiously as Sirius was making her a strong coffee in the kitchen while she was sitting at the table.

"It was no big deal Lils." Sirius answered calmly as he brought their coffees over to the table.

"No big deal? Sirius for god sake tell me what the hell happened will you?"

"Ok Lils just please keep it cool ya?"

Lily was running her fingers through the front of her hair as she stared severely at Sirius and said;

"Tell me what happened Black before I brain damage you!"

Sirius knew when Lily called him Black that it was not a good sign. Danger was ahead so he felt he had better tell her what happened and fast.

"We were in Leos and Malfoy was starring over at Harry……."

"So he recognised Harry before anything happened?"

"Yes. But he saw a kid with James and me so he just put two and two together I guess Lils."

"Go on."

"Well he came over and he was just slagging us off as usual……"

"What did he say?"

"Does it matter?"

"What did he say?" Lily asked through grinded teeth.

"Just that he realises that I have improved health wise….."

"But it has been three years."

"Ya I know."

"Go on."

"Well then he turned his attention to Harry by offering to shake his hand but Harry refused….."

"Refused? Why?"

"I was getting to that."

"Sorry. Go on then."

"Well he said to Malfoy that he wouldn't shake his hand coz he hurt me."

"He said that?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"Ya he sure did. And then Malfoy got frustrated and started saying how he was like James….so courageous, energetic and….foolish. So Harry then said that James wasn't foolish and he got up and kicked Malfoy twice on either shin!"

Lily clasped her hands over her mouth as she gasped and began shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please tell me he didn't do that Sirius."

"Sorry Lily. I can't do that. But don't go and lecture him about it love."

"What else happened?"

"Well nothing much after that to tell you the truth. Malfoy was in agony for a while though after Harry kicked him. Harry really socked it to him!" Sirius said while laughing at the last remark.

"This is not a laughing matter Sirius! What else happened?" Lily asked firmly.

"Nothing much except for Malfoy making a threat…."

"At Harry?" Lily asked in exasperation.

"Ya. He said that he would meet a very sticky end soon!"

Lily, who was holding her cup of coffee, dropped it and it smashed into smithereens on the floor. Lily then broke down into tears as she shook her head and muttered "no" several times. Sirius removed himself from opposite Lily and moved to the chair next to her as he cradled her in a tight embrace while she cried on to his shoulder.

"Shhhh Lils. Come on stop crying now. Everything will be fine darling." Sirius soothed as he massaged her back in circles.

"No it won't Sirius." Lily muttered into Sirius shoulder.

"Yes it will sweetheart. It will love. You have to believe that darling."

Lily looked up at Sirius with tear stained eyes as he smiled tenderly back at her.

"I….I don't want to loose my little boy Sirius."

"Oh hey come on Lils. You won't loose him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm here. And James is here as well as Remus. Lily there are a load of witches and wizards out there who are involved in protecting Harry. There is nobody on this earth who can harm Harry once we all stick together. Harry is a very special kid. Not just because he is the one who can beat Voldemort if and when he returns to power, not because the entire wizarding world knows his name and definitely not because every single death eater is after him but because he is your son. You and James gave him life seven years ago. Now I will be damned if I am going to let someone like Malfoy rob him of his life. The only chance that he or anyone associated with him will get a one hundred yard glance of Harry again is if we surrender. Now are we going to let them live our lives for us? No Lily we are not because I will tell you something love, I lived my whole life in fear. Every single day my father beat me, cursed me, hexed me….his biggest fear was me learning advanced magic and being able to perform it on him. I swore from the day that I moved in with James and his parents that I was not going to live another day of my life in fear. Sixteen years of my life was spent in fear Lily and I don't want that for Harry. And I know you don't either. So don't tell me that it would be in Harry's best interest to cower away until he goes to Hogwarts because it is not."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We speak to Dumbledore but Lily there is not a snowballs chance in hell that I am prepared to let Harry hibernate on these grounds until he is eleven years old."

"I don't want that either for him Sirius but we may not have a choice."

"Lily, there is always a choice."

A few minutes later and Sirius found himself standing in front of Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore was busying himself with paper work when he heard someone stumble out of his fire place. He looked up to find Sirius standing before him.

"Ah Sirius what brings you here at this time of the day?"

"Well Sir, we have a problem."

"Oh I see. Well then please take a seat Sirius." Albus replied as he gestured at the chair.

After Sirius was seated he once again recounted the events of this morning for a nobler candidate.

…."So now Lily is completely freaked out."

"And what exactly have you said to restore calmness within her Sirius?"

"Well I just spoke from the heart you could say sir. I told her that I spent sixteen years of my life in fear and that I didn't want the same for Harry. Obviously Harry's situation is a little different to mine, I appreciate that but if Lily had her way she would hide Harry away forever."

"That is a mothers instincts Sirius. You cannot relate unfortunately because your mother didn't love you any more than your father. However you are correct in one aspect Sirius."

"Oh? And what is that sir?"

"Well Harry cannot stay hidden away forever because it is not natural and also it would not do him any favours to attend Hogwarts inexperienced to the world of magic. It would make him innocent, vulnerable and unprepared for the adult world. None of these are quality traits to possess."

"Well I agree sir but how to make Lily see that is the biggest challenge."

"No Sirius. Our biggest challenge is how to ensure Harry's safety yet allow him to enjoy a world outside of the home."

"Now that is a challenge sir. Quite frankly Albus that is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible to those who are prepared to venture, Sirius. Emigration is out of the question because there are death eaters in every country unfortunately. So that leaves us with two choices."

"No no no! Sirius that is crazy! Have you completely lost your mind?" Lily shouted.

"Well I think that it could be fun. How about you James and Remus?"

"Sirius mate it is a bit bizarre like. I mean ya sure it would be fun but are you really prepared for it?"

"I unlike you have a sense of adventure mate! How about you Remus?"

"Can we all just sit down and talk about this rationally?"

"Oh ya sure Remus except that Sirius does not do rational as you can see."

James, who was leaning against the counter next to the sink, went over to Lily who was standing in front of the oven and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her over to the table.

Once they all were seated, Remus started by asking Sirius….

"What exactly did Dumbledore say Sirius?"

"He said we have two choices since we couldn't emigrate due to the increasing population of death eaters in the world. Firstly we could change our identity each time we left the house which our little Lily flower has ruled out." James and Sirius sniggered at this.

"What would it actually involve though mate? The polyjuice potion?"

"Well no actually. Apparently some old magic that would enable us to have two hour minimum of a secret identity but up to six hours max. It is a liquid formula but not polyjuice potion."

"So what's the second idea?" Lily asked.

"Well we have an escort of up to six witches and wizards. I mean….."

"So that would be the case each time we wanted to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?"

"Ya Prongs. According to Dumbledore he can sort it out immediately if we give him the go ahead."

"Well would they actually be going everywhere with us or watching us or what……"

"Well if we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves Lily, we can arrange for them to be inconspicuous. They would be able to keep an eye on us from long distances but not be in our company all the time if we prefer. Then if we need them we could contact them discreetly by using a portable alarm system or something. Albus has not thought that far ahead yet."

"Well at least it's better than having over 300 identities a year." Droned Lily who made James and Remus laugh a little.

"Now ya see Lils, we could just use the one identity each time we left the house darling."

"Shut up Sirius!" Retorted Lily smiling a little which made the others laugh.

"Hey mom is dinner ready?" asked Harry as he entered the house.

Everyone turned to face him and Arielle who was holding his hand.

"Yes sweetheart. Your father picked it up on the way home. Il just get it sorted now okay?"

"Sure mom." Harry said smiling.

"What is it?" asked Arielle.

"It is pasta dish my darling. It has all your favourite sauces in it and ham and cheese and….Harry why are you giving me that look?"

"What look mom?"

"The look that means that sounds disgusting mom! Don't worry there are six different dishes okay so you can chooses whichever one you want."

"Cool. Thanks mom." Harry smiled and Lily reciprocated it.

James and Remus were talking while Arielle was up on her dad's knee so Sirius called Harry over to him. As soon as Harry approached him, Sirius picked him up and sat Harry on his lap.

Wow my god. You are getting heavy dude!"

"No I am not. You are just getting old Sirius!" Harry said grinning at his Godfather.

"You are some cheeky git mate!" Sirius remarked as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey can we go flying after dinner Padfoot?"

"Ya sure we can bud. I challenge you to a game of quiddtich!"

"Well the challenge is on and I am so gona beat ya dude!"

Oh ya well we will just see….."

Padfoot! Padfoot!" shrieked Arielle. She was standing next to Sirius on the opposite side of Harry.

Sirius looked down and saw her. He smiled at her compassionately as he said.

"Hey there Princess. How are you darling?"

"I'm ok Padfoot."

"Well that is good sweetheart……."

"Harry can you come over here for a minute please?" called Lily.

Sirius relinquished his grip around Harry's waist so he jumped down and went over to Lily.

"Which dish do you want……"

"Padfoot pick me up please." Asked Arielle sweetly. Sirius smiled down at her and reached down to pick her up. Unlike Harry she was a lighter load to have resting on top of him. However Sirius loved his godson far too much to tell him this. Besides it was Sirius idea for Harry to sit on his lap. Sirius knew that he wouldn't have Harry forever. In a few years he would be off to Hogwarts and would make loads of friends there that when the holidays came he may not even come home. But when the summer came, Sirius would only have two months with him, if even that. What Sirius really wanted to do was to savour every single moment, every single day with Harry like it was his last. Because soon the time would come when Harry would be too big to sit on Sirius lap. Who knows, maybe some day Harry wouldn't even want to be seen with Sirius. He knew that he had to prepare himself for those days but right now he couldn't be thinking that far ahead. Although if truth be told, time was passing by far too quickly for Sirius.

"Hello earth to Sirius!" called Remus.

Sirius jerked back to reality as he said;

"What? Sorry mate what were you saying?"

"I said that I hope you are not trying to exploit my god daughter like you did your godson!"

"Remus that is an awful thing to say! I would never exploit Harry! I cannot believe you would think that!"

"Sirius mate cool it ya? Remus was only having a laugh!"

"Ya I know. Sorry Moony." Sirius said as he smiled sympathetically.

"Its ok mate. What's up with you though?"

"Nothing I'm fine really."

"You sure?" James asked. Sirius just nodded.

"Ok dinner is ready so take as much as you want coz there is plenty."

"Thanks Lils." Sirius and Remus replied in unison. Arielle jumped off of Sirius lap and sat next to her mom while Harry took the seat in between Sirius and James.

Once dinner was over and the kitchen was cleaned up Harry called out to Sirius at the back door;

"Come on Padfoot lets go we got some quiddtich to play!"

"Hold it Harry. There is something we need to tell you." Sirius said as he resumed his seat at the table.

"Well can't it wait?"

"No champ it can't. We have been postponing it for too long as it is. Take a seat son."

""But dad….."

"Harry! Sit down now please." Lily ordered.

"Well what is it then?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Remus.

"Remember today in Hogsmeade when you were asking how come so many people know your name? You said it was weird and I kept saying how that I couldn't tell you then because all four of us agreed to tell you together? Do you remember all that Prongslet?"

"Yes Sirius I do but we agreed to play quiddtich……"

"Quiddtich can wait Harry! What we are about to tell you is far more important than any quiddtich match!" James said firmly.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews again! The constant support means a lot to me so keep it up! I updated the profile or rather posted one I should say so if ye check it out and don't see your name under fav authors please don't be insulted ya? Coz I haven't read most of your stories and that's the reason very few of ye are there. The authors who are there are the fantastic people who collaborated savage stories about Harry and Sirius! Those were the first stories I read when I was on here last summer so like I said don't be insulted and I promise that I will get ye under there once I get this story to its pinnacle. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 21! Talk 2 ya!

Harry sat in the chair next to Remus which was opposite his father. Lily was seated next to James and Sirius was next to Lily. Arielle was at the Weasleys playing with Ginny. Harry stared at his father who his head had lowered a little as he sighed. Lily massaged his back in smooth circles while Sirius and Remus exchanged anxious looks. After a few minutes of silence had passed, Remus asked;

"James would you rather that I began?"

James looked up at his friend, smiled sadly and shook his head. He removed his glasses as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He then replaced his glasses and focused his attention on his son.

"Harry what I….what we are about to tell you is shocking, maybe even a little scary for you since you are so young but we feel there is no choice."

"Dad just tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?" he asked turning to Remus and Sirius. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder as he smiled supportively at him while Sirius smiled sadly at his godson.

"Harry we don't want you to be scared because we are all here to protect you. You are safe sweetheart and we love you. Just remember that ok?" Lily said as she clasped her sons hand momentarily from across the table. Harry looked at his guardians in turn with a petrified gaze in his eyes. His eyes rested on Sirius.

"Lily for god sake you are the scaring the kid!" Said Sirius protectively.

"I am just trying to prepare him Sirius!" Shouted Lily defensively.

"Well you cant. None of us can." James said as he sighed one last time.

"Okay Harry…..the scar on your forehead. Remember when you asked your mother and me how you got it and we said it was a birth mark?" Harry just nodded so James continued.

"Well that it is not true. Your scar is not the result of a birth mark……"

"Well then how did I get it dad?"

"….Before you were born somebody made a prediction……"

"A prediction?"

"Yes. It means that a person who can see into the future says that something will happen to someone at a certain point in their lives."

"What was this prediction about?"

"It was about you son."

"Me? Why would someone predict something about me? Before I was born."

"That part is a little unclear champ. This person predicted that the child who was born at the end of the seventh month would have to defeat the greatest yet darkest wizard of all time. However there was another child born around the same time as you….."

"So why can't they beat this wizard…."

"Because this wizard has chosen you son."

"But why?"

"We don't know. But we think it is because of us…..your mother and I…."

"I don't get it dad."

"This wizard knows all four of us. He hates us as much as we hate him. Harry this wizard is dangerous, very dangerous and evil……."

"And warped, spineless, cowardly, deranged……."

"Thank you Sirius." Said James firmly.

Sirius who had one elbow on the table and was supporting his head with that hand, smiled dryly at James as he waved, signalling that he would shut up.

"Remember the wizard we met today in Leos Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Well he is on this dark wizard's side. There are plenty more like him who supports him. We call them death eaters."

"How come?"

"Because that is what they call themselves. You see Harry there are good witches and wizards and then there are bad ones. All the people who we are associated with us are good but then there are those like the Malfoys who are plain evil. They thrive on torturing people, killing people at times….."

"Why dad?"

"Because to them that is fun……."

"Because they are sick people Harry who will get what's coming to them soon…."

"Sirius…."

"Sorry James." He cleared his throat as he made a hand gesture and said, "Please continue."

"Anyway Harry I just wanted you to understand the differences between us and them before I tell you why you have that scar."

"Ok dad. I get it. But how do you know if someone is a death eater?"

"Well get to that part later. Right now the following information is far more significant than being able to identify a death eater okay?"

"Okay dad."

"As I said, seven years ago a prediction was made that a boy born at the end of July would have to defeat this particular wizard."

"James you are going to have to tell the kid his name at some point you know!"

"Yes Sirius I am quite aware of that thank you. But I am trying to hold off for as long as possible…"

"Why dad? It's only a name!"

"A man after my own heart!" Shouted Sirius gleefully as he sat upright.

"Shut up Sirius!" Shouted James, Lily and Remus in unison. Sirius resumed his position.

"Just tell me dad. I wont be freaked out I swear."

James looked at his son for a few minutes before he continued.

"When I was your age Harry I was a little scared by it so I would understand if you were too. His name is……..Voldemort. Lord Voldemort as he calls himself. There are certain rules regarding his name but we shall deal with that later. Once we found out that Voldemort was after you, we were instructed to go into hiding by Albus…."

"Where did we go?"

"We lived in a house in north east London. It was a nice area because Sirius and Remus only lived ten minutes away from us in comparison to thirty minutes where we lived before. Anyway, Albus suggested that we use an old magic spell that would keep us safe…."

"What was that?"

"A secret keeper. That would mean that only one person would know where we lived but also be a threat to Voldemort. We suggested Sirius though Albus offered himself. We declined his offer though and at the last minute Sirius recommended that we have Peter as our secret keeper…….."

"Why?"

"Well he felt that Peter was less likely to be a target. You see Harry Voldemort knew that all of us were friends but he knew Peter was an outcast. He was so nervous and jittery and……."

"Treacherous, disloyal, cowardly, a mistake….."

"Sirius swear god help you if you interrupt James one more time!"

"Sorry Lils. James sure that you're done mate?" James asked with a smile.

"Oh ya sure Prongsie. Continue wont you before your lovely wife belts me senseless." Sirius said as he grinned at Lily while James and Remus just smiled to themselves. Lily stared at him and turned away seconds later.

"Anyway as I was saying we changed secret keepers to Peter. Sirius went over to his apartment that day to convey the news to him. He accepted and was delighted to be asked……"

"But how did it work?"

"Secret keeper?" Harry nodded so James continued…."Well the house would be invisible to everyone except to those who already knew it existed. If someone who knew where it was told someone who didn't the house would appear after the password was said…."

"So Peter told Voldemort the password? Why?"

"Because he was weak both morally and physically!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone turned to face him.

"For once I agree with what you said Sirius." Lily said smiling a little.

"Thanks Lils." Sirius said smiling at her.

"But dad you said that he was your friend."

"We thought he was Harry. We were wrong obviously. He betrayed us in the worst possible way."

"So where is he now?"

"He is dead champ."

"Dead? How did he die?"

"Well there is a little bit more to the story before we get that far. That night Voldemort came to our home and tried to kill you. However Lily placed a love spell on you which acted something like a force field. If a somebody tried to use an unforgivable spell on you, their spell would repel, thus causing them harm and leaving you practically unharmed. When Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on you, he ended up vanishing and leaving you with a scar."

"He vanished?"

"Yes Harry he did. He has not been seen or heard of since. That is why you are famous son. You are the boy who lived."

"But I didn't do anything."

His guardians smiled warmly at his innocence. Harry looked at them in confusion while James continued.

"Well to many people you are a very special child Harry. You helped banish the darkest wizard who ever lived. For years people lived in fear because Voldemort was….dangerous….he ruined so many people's lives either by killing them or drove them into insanity….."

"He did that?"

"Yes Harry he did. He didn't care who he harmed once he got his kicks. He knew people feared him and stressed his power at every opportunity he got. So Harry have you got any questions?"

"Well how did Peter die?"

"The night when Voldemort came we woke up on the front lawn after he attempted to perform the spell on you. When the spell backfired Harry, the whole house collapsed. Your mother and I woke up in bed in the front garden to the sounds of you screaming in your cot. It was a miracle that you didn't maintain any bone breakage from the fall you received. Anyway we decided to go to Sirius to spend the night and the next morning we went to Remus. From there all five of us ventured to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore. He told us that Peter was picked up by some aurors at the ministry and was sent to Azkaban awaiting his trial later that day."

"But how did he know that Peter told Voldemort where we lived?"

"Well it turns out that Dumbledore came to pay us a visit that night but saw the ruins of the house and so alerted the ministry that Voldemort had come to us. He then went to Peter's house and saw that he was not there so he knew or at least he thought that Peter was our betrayer. He was right. Any more questions?"

"Well….how do you know if someone is a death eater?"

James looked at Remus for him to answer the question since he had kept quiet all evening. Remus nodded his head in recognition and answered Harry's question. He removed his arm from around Harry as he sat upright and looked at him.

"You see Harry when Voldemort was in power, people could identify death eaters by what they wore. They wear long black cloaks and white masks. However it is difficult to distinguish them since Voldemort has vanquished. We have a fairly good idea who is who but still it's a little tricky at times."

"Well there is one way." Said Sirius lazily. Everyone looked in his direction. "The dark mark on their arms…."

"Ya but you can't go around checking peoples fore arms Sirius."

"Well yes I am quite aware of that thank you Remus. Harry there is no need for you to fear death eaters because firstly they are fairly open about it……"

"Why?"

"Because they are all warped gits!"

"Sirius! Lily interjected.

"Well it's true! And secondly Harry we are always going to be with you so you won't be in any danger with us around mate? Alright?" Sirius said as he winked at his godson. Harry just nodded.

"Have you got anymore questions sweetheart?" asked Lily.

"No." said Harry meekly.

"Are you sure champ?" James asked.

Harry nodded before saying…..

"I just want to be alone for a bit."

"Okay son whatever you want. Well all leave you be and if you need us well be in the front room okay…"

"No dad I….I'm just going to go outside for a while ok?"

"Sure Harry." James said while Lily looked at him anxiously as he left.

"Well I didn't expect that." Said Lily.

"Ya? Well I'm as sure as hell certain that Harry didn't expect half of that Lils."

Lily just stared hard at Sirius who just shrugged, still with his head resting in his hand.

"I knew he was too young." Lily said turning to James.

"Oh hey come on love." Said James as he brought his wife closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder….."He will be fine. You know Harry is a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

Lily looked up at James with tears evident in her eyes. She then ran for the front room.

"Lily come on….." called James as he rose from his seat to go after her……"she is too emotional for her good you know!" said James to his friends as he went after his wife. Sirius and Remus just smiled a little.

"You know maybe one of us should go out to him." Said Remus.

"You think I should mate?" Sirius asked as he sat upright again.

"Maybe. Would you mind if I went first?"

"Of course not Remus. He relates to you better in this kind of situation coz you are the calming figure he needs in his life." Sirius smiled at him while Remus just sniggered. He then got up and left. Remus found Harry sitting at the very edge of the picnic bench with his back facing him. His head was lowered and he was moving up and down. Remus knew at once that he was crying. He rushed over and bent down in front him. Remus placed his hands gently on top of Harry's legs but Harry didn't look up immediately. Remus just stared at the child crying unsure of what he should do. Harry then looked up with tears running down his cheeks. Remus smiled sadly at Harry as he wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "It's….its all…..my…..my…fau…fault…Remus." blubbered Harry as he lurched forward into his guardians arms. Remus hugged him securely. They stayed that way for a few minutes; Remus sitting on his haunches with his arms around Harry's back trying to soothe the child by massaging his back and Harry bent forward with his arms around Remus neck. After a few minutes had passed, Harry sat up again.

"Why would you think it's your entire fault Harry?" Remus asked calmly.

"Coz if it wasn't for me being born mom and dad would be safe……"

"Hey hey hey! Now that is enough Harry. Don't you ever think that any of this is your fault. You are not a mistake so don't you dare think that okay?" Harry just nodded.

"Your parents love unconditionally. They have never once resented you or regretted that you were born. Sirius loves you as though you are his son….as though you are the only boy in the world! I love you just as much as them Harry. We are all one family. This family would not be complete without you! We all idolise you so I don't want you thinking like that any more you hear me Harry? None of this is your fault. None of it." Remus said as he looked fondly yet firmly at Harry. Harry nodded in recognition.

"Come here." Remus said as he hugged Harry tightly. After they broke apart, Remus saw Sirius standing down by the back door. One leg crossed over the other and his head leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Remus turned to Harry and asked; "Do you want to talk to Sirius?" Harry nodded so Remus said "ok" as he got up and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away. As he approached Sirius, Sirius asked;

"How is he?"

"He is fragile. A little insecure also. He was convinced it was his entire fault but I think I managed to make him see sense." Both smiled sadly as Remus walked into the house. "Thanks Moony."

Sirius walked over to his godson but Harry heard him coming so he turned around to face him. Sirius bent down before him and smiled a little.

"Hey how ya going mate?" Sirius asked as he placed his hands on Harry's legs.

Harry just shrugged and said "ok."

"Really? Coz a little birdie told me that you thought this was your entire fault. Guilty or not guilty?"

Harry laughed a little and said….

"You always know how to cheer me up Padfoot."

"Well I am glad that I am useful for something mate!"

"You never lie to me Sirius. Sure you don't?"

Sirius shook his head and smiled as he said;

"No never Harry. I always want to be honest with you mate. That is very important to me!"

"That's important to me too."

"So what is all this about kid?"

"Are we safe here? I mean really safe?"

"Yes Harry we are." He then rose and sat up next to Harry on the bench as he put an arm around his shoulder. "You see your house and my house?" Harry nodded. "Well only us, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lily's friends and my cousins know where we live….."

"So were using the secret keeper spell again?"

"No. We are using something much more deadly than that mate. We are using a spell called "unrepairo"

"What?"

"This is a spell that to somebody who doesn't that these houses exist; they look like down old farm houses……"

"Run down old farm houses!" Laughed Harry.

"Yes." said Sirius smiling at bringing Harry closer to him.

"The Weasleys are using the very same spell. So you see Harry, nobody is in danger coz we have no secret keeper….."

"Well that's good Padfoot."

"Ya it sure is mate! So…..are you up for a game of quiddtich?"

"Ya I sure as hell am Sirius!" Harry said turning and smiling at his godfather who grinned at him.

"For the love of god don't let your mother here you saying that! She thinks I set you a bad enough example as it is!" They both laughed a little at this.

"Hey I know Padfoot! How about we set up a team, two teams!"

"I like the way you think mate!" said Sirius pointing his finger at Harry.

"Ya it could be you, dad, Remus and the Weasleys……"

"I am not so sure if Remus will play mate…."

"Well you can make him Sirius! You can be really persuasive."

"Now when did your vocabulary expand so much?"

I don't know but you can though……"

"Ya you are tight mate coz you have no idea how many girls I went through at Hogwarts…….." Harry smirked at him…."Well we shall leave that discussion to another day. You go round up the Weasley troops and leave the rest to me!"

"Okay Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped off the seat with Sirius at the same time.

"Prepare for the best game of quiddtich EVER!" Shouted Sirius.

"Aww awesome Sirius." Said Harry smiling.

"Ya now give me five my son before you go!" They slapped each other five and went their separate ways…..

So what do you think guys? Did I do it well? Let me know either way! Talk 2 ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews people! Very much appreciate it like! Anyway here comes chapter 22! I will try and make this as much fun for Harry and Sirius in particular as possible and of course you the reader. But if I fail, please don't eat me! Talk 2 ya!

"We all set to go Prongslet?" Sirius asked as Harry came running back from the Weasleys with Ron, Fred, and George in tow. Once Harry caught his breath he said….

"Ya I sure am Sirius. Bill and Charlie said that they would be along in a few minutes with the broomsticks." Sirius smiled at his godson as he answered;

"Well that's great mate. Now all we gota do is wait for your father and Remus……."

"Is Remus gona play too Sirius?" Harry asked exasperated.

"He claims that he won't unless we need him in a case of emergency." Sirius said smiling.

"Which is when exactly?" Ron asked.

"Apparently if one team is uneven in its numbers."

"So maybe we should sort that out while were waiting for the others." Ron suggested.

Sirius smiled down at Harry who reciprocated knowing what was coming.

"Ron let me tell you something kid. You are now officially on the Marauders Pride lands okay?" Ron nodded so Sirius continued.

"At home I am sure that your mother is quite strict with you lot but when you are here…."said Sirius pointing all around him….."there is only one rule that matters. That rule is…..causing as much mayhem and mischief as you possibly can. Coz life is too short not to have fun. And believe me mate, once you set foot on Hogwarts soil, old Minnie McGonagall will have you blinded with rules. So just learn to relax here okay coz if your mother says anything to you…..I will sort her out Ron okay?" Sirius said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ron just grinned and nodded appreciatively at Sirius who smiled mischievously at him. Harry half laughed at Rons face and smiled at Sirius who winked at him. Just then Bill and Charlie came up the lane with the broomsticks and Sirius spotted them. He waved and darted over to them saying….

"My boys you are total and complete legends! Don't let anybody tell ya otherwise……"

Harry and Ron burst out laughing at Sirius antics and attitude. Ron then said a few minutes later….

"I never knew just how crazy Sirius really was! He is like so loopy Harry!" Harry smirked at him.

"Ya Sirius is so much fun though. He lets me get away with anything. He and my mom are always arguing about stuff but….they are really good friends at the same time. Sirius said that he and my dad were such messers at Hogwarts and that Remus always try to get them out of trouble."

"I wish my parents would let me get away with as much as you do……."

"Alright boys lets get this show on the road!" shouted Sirius as he paraded back towards Harry and Ron clapping his hands as he walked. He went towards the house, opened the back door and shouted…

"Yo Prongsie my son you want get your menacing ass out here sometime soon! You too Mooners!

I swear that they are like a couple of old women sometimes!" Sirius said as he looked at his audience. All four started laughing at him which just made Sirius laugh also before he went into the house.

Charlie and Bill who were standing behind Harry and Ron came out in front and Bill said to Harry….

"Wotcher Harry! How ya going mate?"

"I'm great Bill you?"

"Not too bad now thanks. Listen Sirius had an idea for the team situation."

"Well what is it?"

"Make way for Grandma James and Grandpa Remus!" shouted Sirius as he marched out of the house in front of his two friends. James hit him across the back of his head while Remus struck him across the arm. "Well what did ya expect ye took so long?" Sirius said defensively.

"Alright boys?" Said James and Remus in unison.

"Hey ya James, Remus." Charlie and Bill replied together.

"Where are the others?" Asked James.

"Coming! Coming!" Molly said tearing up towards them with Arthur dragging the twins and her dragging Ginny and Arielle while Percy was sauntering behind.

"We are so sorry that we are late James, Sirius, Remus but these two here…" she said gesturing towards Fred and George…"were trying to light stink bombs in Ginny's room. Bill asked them to go back for his stick but they couldn't do that without causing mayhem!"

"A pair after my own heart!" declared Sirius with a smile and a small applaude.

"Sirius Black don't you dare condone their actions!"

"Ah twas only a bit of fun Molly darling!"

"Don't darling me….."

"Wow Wow! People can we calm down here and get this match started already! Now Sirius what is your proposition?"

"Well….oh you mean for the match!" Said Sirius smiling. Everyone laughed except Molly. Sirius winked at Harry while James said….."Yes of course the match!"

"Alright mate. Chilax with the cats like! Right what I suggest is this. What if we mix and match players? As in let's say for instance that Harry here was on my team with Ron, Bill and Fred. Then you and Remus join up with Charlie, Percy and George. Or we can mix and match like I said. Well?"

"Sounds good mate! Any objections from anyone?" James asked.

Percy put up his hand so James gestured for him to continue.

"I don't really play quiddtich."

"Oh come on Percy dear play just this one time!" Molly said.

"Well……"

"Ah come on Percy. Without you we would be down one player." Bill said.

"Oh okay. Ill play then." Percy said reluctantly.

"Excellent. Now all we gota do is work out who plays in what position." Sirius said.

"Sirius dear, Fred and George are very good beaters, and Bill is an excellent chaser and Charlie is a great keeper….."

"And Ron?"

"Well we haven't actually decided on that yet…..although he is a good keeper also."

"Well that is great! Okay now all we have to do is arrange for each team to have its prospective players. So….when I was at Hogwarts I was a beater so that is that taken care of. We need two keepers so….Charlie you go with James and Remus while Ron you come with me. Okay…..we need two chasers so…Bill you come with me. Remus are you okay for being the chaser?"

"Ya sure mate." Remus replied with a smile.

"cool okay….two more beaters equals Fred and George so you guys go with James and Remus, Percy you can be my other beater and last but never least……Harry my main man you are gona be my seeker! James you know what you gota do mate! So let's get this show on the road."

"Wait Sirius aren't you forgetting something?" said Arthur as he approached him.

"Like what?"

"Like the team captains? You can't go ahead without selecting them so who is going to be?"

"Well……."

"SIRIUS!" Harry and the Weasleys shouted which made the others laugh.

"Okay well that is one team taken care of but how about yours James? Is going to be you or Remus?"

"Well Arthur I honestly don't mind……"

"But I do. James mate you were the captain from fifth to seventh year. I was only on the team at the last minute but you and Sirius were there from second year onwards. There is no way that I am going to play unless you agree to this. You brought glory to Gryffindor always and your strong leadership prevailed for the last two years of school. So what do ya say mate?"

James looked at Remus for a few seconds who was just staring at him in anticipation. He then looked at Sirius who smiled heartedly and nudged his head to the side in encouragement for him to agree to being captain. He turned back to Remus, smiled broadly and said…."Lets get it on!"

Remus smiled and they gave each other a quick hug before Sirius began conjuring a quiddtich pitch.

Everyone looked on in awe except James and Remus who just smiled at each other and began assisting Sirius. James conjured the six goal hoops while Remus conjured the flood lights since it was getting dark. Five minutes later there stood before them a quiddtich pitch instead of a garden. Sirius team followed him onto the pitch as did James. Once they set foot on it, Sirius and company stood on the left in a straight line and James team stood the same way on the left. The children couldn't get over how amazing the pitch was. It was just like the pitch they heard Bill and Charlie talking about at Hogwarts. Arthur took his place in front of both teams as he said;

"Captains, shake hands."

James and Sirius stepped forward. "May the best team win." Said James smiling at Sirius.

They broke their handshake and Sirius said…"Likewise mate." He smiled at James before he walked back to his team. Everyone mounted their broomsticks.

"This will be so cool." Ron muttered to Harry who smiled at him.

"Let the games begin!" Shouted Arthur and with that, they all took off into the air.

A few minutes into the game Sharina appeared in front of the houses and saw Lily, Molly and Arthur stood at the fence overlooking the pitch with Arielle and Ginny. She approached them and stood next to Lily. Lily turned round and saw her friend.

"Hey Lils." Sharina said as they hugged each other quickly. Molly and Arthur greeted her warmly but the two girls were focusing on the match in awe. At the moment James team was ahead by thirty points to ten.

"So how long has the garden being like this then?" Sharina asked humorously. Lily smiled at her and said; "Oh not too long shar. Roughly about 20 minutes." Sharina nodded her head and smiled as she returned to watching the game. Lily then whispered to her that….

"It was all Sirius idea actually. He promised Harry that he would spend the day with him which included a game of quiddtich. A proper game of quiddtich of course."

"Sirius has a big heart Lils. Besides it wouldn't be Sirius to do something this extravagant unless it was done in style!"

"Look at who is all loved up with our Sirius!" Lily exclaimed joyfully, nudging Sharina and smiling.

Sharina smiled back at her and blushed a little.

"Do you ever regret it?" Lily asked.

"Regret what?"

"Not saying yes to Sirius proposal when he asked you before."

"Sometimes I do ya. But we were…..I mean it was too early wasn't it? I mean we were only going out for barely eighteen months……do you think I made the wrong choice?"

"You asked me that at the time Shari. As I said before, it is your life but if you loved him why not? Then again if you weren't ready…..Sirius would understand. And he did."

"Ya Sirius was and is very understanding. I love him so much Lils that it scares me!"

"What scares you? Sirius?"

"No of course not Sirius. I'm scared that he may never again ask me to marry him."

"Of come off it girl! Sirius loves you to pieces! There is no way he won't ask you again!"

"I hope so Lils coz I really am crazy about him. He means everything to me." Lily smiled at her.

"Oh my god did you see that?" asked Molly turning to face Lily and Sharina.

"No what?" Lily asked as Sharina turned to face Molly.

"Sirius just shot three goals into the hoops in a row! His team is now ahead by ten points!"

Lily and Sharina laughed a little before Lily said;

"Way to go Sirius!" Sharina smiled at her.

She really did love Sirius more than anything in life. The sound of his voice, the call of his name…everything associated with him gave her butterflies. The concept of Sirius not renewing his proposal scared her to death. There is not a snowballs chance in hell that she could imagine spending her life without him. He was always there for her when she needed him. When she was depressed he would hug her troubles away. When she was sad he would always brighten her day. When she was happy he would bring her even more delight to her day. Nobody else could make her feel the way Sirius did. There was not another person she could love more……

"HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Molly shouted.

"What!" Lily exclaimed happily as she grabbed the omnioculars from Molly. As she looked through them she saw Harry waving the snitch his hand and Sirius was jumping triumphantly up and down on his broom. James and Remus zoomed over to Harry. Remus ruffled his hair as James slapped him a high five. Ron and his brothers were slowly gathering around Harry and the others congratulating him verbally or physically. Soon everyone came down in twos. James and Remus first, Fred and George second, Bill and Charlie next, Ron and Percy and finally Harry and Sirius came tearing down behind everyone, zig zagging in between people and laughing their heads off at it until they reached the ground. After they got off their broomsticks, Sirius hugged Harry tightly as he spun him around in his arms. A few seconds later the rest of the two teams landed safely on the ground and hugged Harry in turn.

"Padfoot what are you trying to prove mate?"

"Prongs what are you on about mate?"

"You and Harry zig zagging in and out….now what is all that about?"

"It's called victory mate! Read and weep! Get may drift?"

"Oh I get your drift alright….." James said as he and Sirius started scuffling.

Remus just rolled his eyes as he walked away from his friends and went out to Lily and the others.

"Nicely played Remus." Arthur said as he patted him on the back.

"Thank you Arthur." Remus said with a smile.

"That was the best match I ever saw Id say!" Lily said gleefully as she hugged Remus who returned it willingly. Molly and Sharina just smiled.

"Hard luck Remus." Molly said smiling.

"Ah Molly there is no such thing as hard luck. It was only for a laugh you know? Sirius way of cheering Harry up which worked. However your boyfriend has difficulty understanding that now that his team won." Remus said as he turned to hug Sharina.

"Well it wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't gloat about something once and a while." Sharina said as she let go of Remus. Remus just half laughed at this and said "True."

Everyone then came off the pitch and Molly and Arthur went over to their children.

"You were really cool Moony!" shouted Arielle.

Remus looked down at her as did Lily and Sharina. They all smiled down at her but Remus bent down to her level as he said;

"Why thank you Arielle." He picked her up. "But your big brother is even cooler than me because he caught the snitch. Or Sirius because he shot the quaffle into a hoop three times in a row."

"Ya but you are even cooler Remus!" she said as she sucked her thumb and lay her head against his shoulder. All three adults smiled at her affectionately.

"Hello beautiful!" shouted Sirius as he walked up towards the others with James in tow. James kissed Lily quickly on the lips as she smiled at him and he then put his arm around her shoulder. Sirius approached Sharina and kissed her on the cheek. They both smiled at each other.

"Hi Padfoot." Arielle said meekly with her thumb in her mouth still as she looked at him over Remus shoulder. "Why hello there Princess." Sirius said as he came over to her. Remus handed her to Sirius who held her upright. "Now why aren't you in bed?" He asked humorously.

"Coz……."

"Coz is not an answer darling. Now unless you give me an answer you leave me with no alternative…."

"Noooo! I had to watch you Padfoot. You were really cool too!"

"I like the way you talk darling. So just for that I will leave you off……This time! Sirius said as he brought his forehead to meet hers. Arielle just giggled before Lily said….

"Alright you miss. It is time for bed. Come on." She said as she released her from Sirius arms.

Goodnight sweetheart." Sirius said while Remus waved to her. James hugged his daughter tenderly before giving her back to Lily. Everyone went into the house except for Harry, Ron, Sirius and Sharina.

"So where were we?" Sirius asked flirtatiously turning to face Sharina who smiled at him.

"Hey Sirius are you coming in?" Harry shouted as he stood near the back door.

"Ya Ill be there in a bit Prongslet!" Sirius said smiling at his godson.

Harry then walked down to them and looked sorrowfully up at Sharina as he said…..

"Hey Shari…um…I am really sorry about last night. You know shouting at you and saying stupid stuff. I know you aren't trying to take Sirius away from me. You would never do that. So I'm sorry and I hope that we can still be friends?"

Sharina and Sirius looked at Harry and smiled warmly at him. Sharina removed Sirius arm from across her shoulder as she bent down to Harry saying…..

"Harry that was really sweet of you. To be honest I had forgotten about it. I know that you were just saying that stuff out of frustration though whether you admit it or not." Harry smiled at her.

"I would never ever take Sirius away from you Harry. Even if I wanted to I couldn't because he loves you too much to neglect you. Of course we can still be friends. I wouldn't have it any other way. Come here." Sharina brought Harry into a tight embrace as Sirius smiled proudly at him.

After Sharina go up, Sirius stepped forward and bent down to his godson.

"You really are something kid. Just when I thought I couldn't be more proud of you, you go off and do something like that. Have you no consideration for me?" Both half laughed at this as Sirius continued…."There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I would let anybody come between us and the fact that you now know that is…..oh god come here kid!" Sirius brought a smiling Harry into an inviting embrace. "I love ya mate." As they broke their hug, Harry looked up at his doting godfather saying….

"I love you too Sirius." Sirius smiled as he got up and stood erect in front of his godson. Harry said...

"So you guys will be in a few minutes?"

"Ya definitely Prongslet. Save me a butterbeer."

"Ya no problem Padfoot. See you in a while guys." Harry said as he walked away.

Sirius returned to Sharina once Harry and Ron had gone in. Sharina broke the tranquillity saying…..

"Harry really idolises you Sirius. I have never seen anything like it. He looks up to you like a second father. It's incredible the bond ye share."

Sirius smiled at her before he kissed her on the cheek. He then said…

"I love that kid like he was my own son Shari. Sometimes I wonder why James doesn't belt me for spending so much time with him." They sniggered at this.

"Well you are his godfather. And James does spend a lot of time with Harry. He knows it's important for you and Harry to have a relationship too though. Besides it's not as if Harry prefers you to James. He loves you both equally. You both spend time with him in different ways."

Sirius had one hand in his pocket and Sharina looped her hands around his arm as she placed her head against his shoulder. Sirius looked down and kissed the top of her head as she smiled at him.

"You're really something you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the way you could make Harry feel like he was the victim after last nights dispute and then make me feel as though I'm not dominating Harry."

"Well you aren't dominating him Sirius. Plus its you who will make the great father someday."

"Is that so?" Sirius said smiling at her. Sharina reciprocated as she unwound herself from his arm.

"Yes Sirius you will be. The way you are with Harry and Arielle…….."

"So what are we waiting for?" Sirius asked grinning at her.

"What? Sirius……"

"Hold that thought!" He said running to his house.

"What are you doing?"

"Two minutes love!" He shouted from the doorway.

Lily, James, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill emerged from the house with drinks and laughing.

"Sharina? Where is Sirius? Oh gods don't tell me ye had a fight!" exclaimed James as he came over to her.

"No we didn't have a fight. He just went into the house to get something." She said smiling.

"Oh okay then." James said smiling at her. "Fancy a drink while you're waiting coz knowing Sirius….."

"Okay I'm back…….oh I didn't expect an audience." Sirius said looking at everyone in disarray.

"What are you on about?" Cried Lily and James.

"Did…..did you too rehearse that?" Sirius asked pointing between them.

"What? No. How could we mate……"

"Sirius what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"I need to ask Sharina something……you guys can stay coz there is no shame in the question."

Lily smiled over at Sharina but she choose to look at the floor instead. Everyone knew what was going to happen but kept quiet.

Sirius approached Sharina as he took her by the hand and guided her over to the picnic table. He sat her down gently as he knelt before her. Lily and Molly left out a small scream but their husbands silenced them with a "hush". Lily stuck her tongue out at James head while Molly stayed quiet.

Sirius looked at his audience and smiled. James nodded his head in encouragement as Remus made a hand gesture for him to commence. Sirius took a small red velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of Sharina. She gasped at the sight as she covered her mouth with both hands and tapped her feet in excitement. Sirius grinned at her before he spoke.

"Sharina you are the love of my life. There is nobody else that could make me feel the way you do. You are kindest person I know. You care about everyone in your life and always put yourself second. You see the good in everybody which is something that I am trying to do. I was a fool to let you go all those years ago. But now that we are together I want it to be forever. So please Sharina Stilton, consent to be my wife and I promise that I will always be there for you and care for you and fill your life with happiness if you give me that chance. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Everyone was biting on their tongue for a few seconds while Sharina studied Sirius and the ring. The ring was silver with a large blue diamond in the centre.

"Oh come on Shari how can you pass up an offer like that girl!" Lily shouted. Everyone turned to face her including Sirius and Sharina.

"Please Sharina Please……." Sirius said as he bowed his head.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Sirius I will marry you. Easy question really!" She smiled at him through tears as he grinned and kissed her passionately. He then got up and hugged her. A few minutes later he turned to everyone and shouted "WE ARE ENGAGED!" Sirius exclaimed turning around to his audience as Sharina got up and stood beside him. They both grinned at each other before they were suffocated with celebratory hugs from their friends. After a while when everyone had calmed down, James shouted;

"Let the celebrations begin!"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! I seriously appreciate it like! I must admit however that when I didn't get reviews for a couple days I thought that I scared you off or offended you in some way! But now that ye reviewed my paranoia has ceased! Lol. This chapter some of ye may not like or enjoy but I feel that it is essential. So please don't be discouraged because the one after it will exceptional I promise! So go and get reading and please review either way! Thanks! Chat 2 ya later dudes!

A few weeks later when all the commotion of Sirius and Sharinas engagement had died down, the preparations for the wedding and engagement party began. The day was Thursday August 10th. The engagement party was arranged for this coming Saturday so James and Remus agreed to organise the drink situation with Madam Rosemerta whilst Lily, Karina, Isabelle and Andromeda would sort out the food. Now all that was left to sort out was a wedding date which is what Sirius and Sharina were doing outside. Sirius and Sharina were sitting at the picnic table beside each other with a quill and a parchment each, writing down details that they agreed on including a mutual wedding date. However, the date still had to be decided. Whenever one of them would suggest a date, the other would dismiss it.

……"August 30th?" Sirius suggested.

"Well…..that only gives us a little more than two weeks Sirius."

"Okay…..how about September seventh?"

"A little more than four weeks Sirius?"

"Well how much time do you need love?" Sirius asked smirking and throwing down the quill as he continued….."I mean I thought we agreed that we didn't want a long, drawn out engagement!"

"Well ya we did Sirius but we need to give people sufficient notice you know? How about September 30th?"

"Seven weeks?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well ya." Sirius rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction. Sharina placed a hand on his shoulder and said……

"Look Sirius we still have a lot to arrange you know? We have catering, the suits for the groomsmen and the dresses for the bridesmaid and me, the cake…..with seven weeks it will give us sufficient time to organise all of that. And the invitations too so….please be practical Sirius."

Sirius looked her in the eyes and smiled. He covered his hand with hers as he said……

"Okay Shar. Whatever you want darling." Sirius then clasped her hand and kissed it. They both smiled at each other before Sharina said……

"Plus with seven weeks we can make sure that our families will be able to attend….."

Sirius turned away from Sharina as he dropped her hand abruptly. His blood ran cold as it left his face. Sharina looked at him with concern evident in her eyes. Sirius eventually said…..

"My family are not coming to the wedding Sharina."

"Well okay Sirius if that's what you want….."

"It is what I want."

"I just thought that…..well you know sometimes weddings can bring people together. Even families can bond so maybe……"

Sirius rose abruptly from the table as he walked towards the house. Sharina looked after him quizzically before she ran after him. She caught him and stood in front of him as she placed her hands on his chest. Sirius looked at her in a way she had never seen before. Sirius eyes bore through her skull with violent, invisible rays of evident hatred. They just starred at each other for a few minutes before Sharina said….

"Sirius I am sorry for bringing up the past okay?"

"Okay." Sirius said gravely.

"So can you please come back to the table so we can decide on a date….." Sirius shook his head.

"I need to think." Sirius replied hoarsely.

Sharina stood back from as she looked at him. Sirius had his head bowed but he looked up a few seconds later as he said….

"I need to think Sharina okay?"

"About us?" She asked restraining tears from falling down her face by biting her lip.

"About……everything….." Sirius looked at her before opening the door and entering the house leaving a very upset Sharina outside. As soon as the back door clicked, Sharina allowed her tears to come running down her face as she ran back to the table and buried her head on her arms.

A few minutes later James and Remus emerged from the house laughing. Almost immediately they saw Sharina at the table so after looking quizzically at each other they ran over to her and seated themselves beside her. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. Sharina raised her head and saw Remus warm smiling face gazing at her. With that she lunged herself into his arms. Remus enveloped her securely and attempted to soothe her by whispering "Shh" and stroking her hair. Both he and James smiled sadly at each other. After a few minutes Sharina calmed down as she looked up and reciprocated Remus smile. Remus released his grip on her as James offered her his handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully.

"So what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"We had a fight." Sharina replied drying her eyes.

"What was it about Shari?"

"Thanks James." She said handing him back the handkerchief.

"No problem love. So what did our Sirius do?"

"Well …… Sirius and I were trying to decide on a date for the wedding. We came up with a couple but neither of us agreed on a mutual one so…I suggested September 30th. Sirius wasn't too keen but I said it would make sense to have it then if we wanted to give our families sufficient notice……"

"Oh no. You didn't……" James started.

"Didn't what?"

"Mention his family?" Remus said.

"Well not outright…."

"But you did suggest it right?"

"Well ya James but…"

"Uh uh. No buts where Sirius family are concerned." James said looking gravely at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Sirius tell you about his family?"

"We never really spoke about it Remus. But whenever I brought it up….he always cut me off or changed the subject. I just assumed he had fights with them…."

"Well he did but as Remus will tell you….it was far much worse than that."

"Eh James, shouldn't we let Sirius tell her?"

"Remus, Sirius didn't even tell us until fifth year. And even then it was like extracting teeth!"

Remus just shrugged and looked at James anxiously as he quirked one eyebrow and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Moony, I can handle Sirius. Well you see Sharina, Sirius and his family never got along because of their morals."

"What morals?"

"Sirius hates the dark arts. His family are supporters of Voldemort and when Sirius opinionated his views about this….his family disowned him."

"Disowned him!" Sharina exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. His father would curse him, hex him and sometimes physically beat him. His parents never approved of his friendship with Remus or me because our families were supporters of the light. He moved in with my parents and I when he was sixteen….."

"Ya he did tell me that before. I'm just so scared that I have ruined everything James."

"Oh come here." James said throwing his arm around her shoulder as he brought her close to him. She leant her head against his chest as he caressed her arm.

"You know Shari we have known Sirius since he was eleven years old. We went through everything together. First detention, first kiss, first girlfriend….. And never have we seen him as happy as he is with you. Isn't that right Remus?"

"Ya mate spot on. Sirius loves you so much Sharina that a silly dispute like this wont change how he feels. Granted he did mess you about in fourth year but I am telling you now that what he feels how he acts….it is real. Sirius is a very genuine guy. Hot tempered at times but genuine. Nothing has changed Sharina. You must believe that."

"So what do you guys suggest I do?"

"Nothing." James said but when Sharina looked perplexed he continued…..

"Remus and I will take care of Sirius." James unwound his arm from around her shoulder as he said……

"Come on Remus lets go!"

With a few more smiles exchanged, James and Remus left Sharina to sort out their friend.

As they entered the kitchen they called out for him but got no response. After checking the sitting room and study they ran upstairs and as they approached Sirius bedroom, knocked loudly on the door.

They waited for a couple of minutes but got no answer. James faced Remus who just shrugged so James pulled down on the brass handle as he barged into the room. They found Sirius stretched length ways on his king-sized bed with his hands behind his head starring at the ceiling. He turned to face his friends but turned his head away again within seconds.

"Sirius mate what's all this about?" James asked swinging his hands in the air and dropping them at his side abruptly. They got no answer. So James continued.

"We were just talking to your fiancé who by the way is hysterical over your actions! I just thought you might like to know."

Sirius continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh and incase you care, Remus managed to console her which by the way should be your job mate!"

After a few more minutes of continued graveyard silence, James shouted…..

"Well aren't ya gona say something?"

James then stormed over to his Sirius bedside and continued ranting at his friend.

"Now look Sirius, I don't know what the bloody hell has gotten into you alright? But Remus and I were on our way to see Rose about drinks for your engagement party. As you know there was a change of plan so could you please let us know if there is any need to go to the broomsticks mate?" After another dead reply, James temper got the better of him as he said……

"Sirius for god sake would ya answer me! I thought you were over all your family issues."

"I'm not." Sirius said quietly.

"You're not what?" James asked abruptly.

"I'm not over my family issues."

"Well could you let us know when you are so we can start arranging your engagement party!"

Sirius stared hard at him before Remus stepped forward. He placed a hand on James shoulder signalling for him to stop. James took the hint as he went and stood over by the door. Remus sat down at the end of Sirius bed. Sirius just starred at him emotionless.

"Sirius, Sharina is really hurt by what you did mate. She had no clue just how bad things were between you and your family."

"Did you tell her?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Well ya. We had to."

"Why?"

"Well because we know how painful it is for you. Even though it happened a long time ago……the memories are deeply rooted in your mind. You might try and forget about them. You may even disown your family but you can never escape the traumatic experiences you endured. I know how it feels mate. Every time I try and forget about my sinister past, I am reminded about it every single month. I cannot escape it no matter how hard I try, just like you."

"It's a different situation Remus." Sirius said bleakly.

"How is it different from yours?"

I don't turn into a monster every month….." Remus smiled a little at this but Sirius didn't notice, he was still starring at the ceiling as he continued……"Instead I am haunted every night by him. At least you get a chance to recover, I don't."

"What? Sirius you have nightmares every night about your father?" Sirius nodded. At this point James rushed over and sat at the foot of Sirius bed as he looked at Remus anxiously who continued…..

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Would it have made a difference? You can't help me. Nobody can."

"A psychiatrist can."

Sirius smirked before saying…..

"I am not going to a shrink James."

"Have you had them all your life?" James asked.

"Since I was five. I lied. I don't have them every night. The older I get the more irregular they become. Now-a-days the most I get them is twice a week. You see I am getting better you guys!" Sirius said this looking up at his friends and showing the first true smile since 30 minutes ago. James and Remus looked at each other anxiously before James said…

"Sirius mate….."

"I am not going to a shrink James." Sirius said raising his head up a little to speak directly into his friends face.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say is that I am sorry for shouting at you and being so….heartless." Sirius just shook his head before sitting upright on the bed and saying…..

Forget it mate coz I have. You were right about one thing though…."

"Only one thing?" James asked which them all snigger.

"I should not have treated Sharina the way I did. If I didn't tell her the full story how could I possibly expect her to know? Do you think that shell ever forgive me?" Sirius asked as he sat up on the side of his bed.

"I imagine so since she was convinced you would call off the wedding." Remus said.

"WHAT! Sirius exclaimed. He then rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. "Oh god." He muttered.

"Why the bloody hell would she think I would do something so rash? I love her way too much to hurt her!"

"Well mate I think you probably did that already!" James said glumly.

"What am I going to do?"

"If I were you I would start grovelling and hope it works. Praying is always a good option too Pads!"

"As sarcastic as you are James, I reckon its my only option at this stage. Sharina is not the type of girl who can be bought. Is she still outside?"

"She was thirty minutes ago but she is either in with Lily or gone home. My bet is that she's in with Lils. Go get her champ!"

"Ya thanks Prongs. Moony cheers for your help too. I will talk to ye later when Ill hopefully be the bearer of good news."

With that Sirius rose from the bed and went to the door.

"Oh Sirius?" Remus called.

"Ya Remus what is it mate?"

"If you ever need to talk about what you go through at night, we are both here for you mate."

"Thanks Remus. I know ye are. Later guys!"

"Do you think that I have lost him forever Lils? I couldn't bare it!"

"Oh no of course not….Sirius!"

Sirius walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lily.

"Hey Lils. Could I borrow Shari for a second?"

"Ya of course." She smiled at him. Sharina looked at him and he smiled before saying…

"Shari darling could we speak outside please?"

"Okay Sirius." With that she got up and Sirius held the door open for her as she stepped out. Sirius winked at Lily and mouthed "thanks." Before letting himself out.

Sharina stood at the division of the two houses with her face stern and arms crossed. Sirius smiled but she did not.

"Shari I am so sorry for treating you the way I did. You did not deserve it darling."

"Thank you Sirius for stating the obvious."

"Look I know that my behaviour can be called unforgivable but you have to believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for upsetting you. You know I love you right?"

"I used to Sirius. But the way you treated me….I am not so sure of anything anymore."

"What? Oh now hold up darling….you must be sure of that……"

Sharina turned and walked away from Sirius. He ran after her and caught her by the wrist as he spun her around to face him. She had tears brewing in her eyes and some streaming down her face. Sirius brushed them away gently with his thumb. He offered her his hand and she reluctantly accepted it as Sirius guided her over to the bench. They both sat next to one another. After a few minutes of silence Sirius said…."Look Shari I know that I should have told you about my family situation long before now. But I just couldn't handle them….I cant handle thinking about them let alone discussing them……."

"I understand." Sharina said quaintly.

"You do?" Sirius asked surprised that she was suddenly so forgiving.

"Well then why…..why are you all bent out of shape?"

"Sirius you are the one who is "bent out of shape!"…..you are the one who shut down and wouldn't say a word, you are the one who stormed off……."

"Okay okay I get it!" Sirius said gesturing for her to calm down with his hands.

"Do you? Do you really? You really hurt me you know Sirius!"

"I know I did. So please just tell me what I can do to make things right between us. I will do anything for you darling."

"Anything?" Sharina asked.

"Yes anything Shari."

"Come here." She said beckoning him with her finger and smiling at him.

Sirius came closer smiling at her. As soon as he least expected it, she slapped Sirius across the face."

"Oww! Girl that really hurt!" Sirius roared as he massaged his face.

"Now you know how it feels!" Sharina whispered as she got up and walked towards the road.

"Oh ha ha very funny……hey where are you going?" Sirius shouted after her as he jumped off the bench and tore after her. As he reached her, he turned her around to face him.

"I never said that I forgave you Sirius." She said shortly.

"What? You belted me across the face! Don't you think that I have been hurt enough?"

"What! Sirius why is everything always about you?"

"Sharina…please don't do this. What we have is something that only comes around once in a lifetime. I am not prepared to through all that away. I love you and I know you love me too. I know I hurt you today darling but if you give me another chance I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life caring for you, protecting you and loving you. So please…..please give me another chance Sharina…..please?" Sirius at this point was clutching her shoulders tightly and his eyes were filled with desperation. Sharina searched Sirius face looking for the truth. She had never seen Sirius so hurt or heard him plead for anything so much. The emotion portrayed on his face was heart rendering. She knew that Sirius never meant to hurt her and that what he said was the truth. After a few moments of silence, Sharina relented and said…..

"Sirius…I do love you….so much. I can't see myself without you so….I forgive you."

Sirius eyes lit up as he smiled heartedly at her. "Really?" Sharina nodded before Sirius hugged her tightly. James and Sirius emerged from the house and saw the reconciliation in front of them.

"Well glad that's over." James whispered to Remus.

"Too true mate. So are we going to the broomsticks then?"

"Yes sir. Let's go."

James and Remus apparated to The Three Broomsticks while Sirius and Sharina remained oblivious to anyone or anything around them.

Well what do ye think? Hope it was satisfactory and if it wasn't well I promise you that 24 will be more

Than satisfactory! Talk 2 ya!


	24. Chapter 24

Alright people? How's it going? Just to say thank you once again for your reviews! Your never ending support means a lot to me so thank you! Like I said before, this chapter will be a lot better because Sirius and Harry's relationship is in jeopardy! So without giving too much away….go on and read it coz its also the chapter of Sirius and Sharinas engagement party! Enjoy!

Finally the night all had been waiting for eventually arrived. Tonight was Saturday August 12th, Sirius and Sharinas engagement party. Lily, Isabelle, Karina and Andromeda had worked exceptionally hard over the last few days preparing appetizers for the guests. While James and Remus had ordered eight kegs of beer, two dozen bottles of fire whiskey and ten bottles of champagne for the occasion. Everybody wanted this night to go smoothly because this was the first marauder engagement party that didn't have a reign of terror lurking over it. Sharina and Sirius arranged for a marquee to replace one half of the garden for the night. Since the houses were too small to hold the amount of guests due, and the garden alone could not sustain all the people, a large tent certainly would be beneficial. Sharina had invited her entire family, James and Remus had invited a few people from Hogwarts including some of the professors, Sirius naturally invited his cousins and a handful of people from work. Obviously the Weasleys would be attending in full force. Everybody was looking forward to a great night. Since it was decided that it should be a formal occasion, the women would wear their long, flowing dresses whilst the men would wear their dress robes. The party was due to commence at approximately 8:30, but the immediate family arrived at around 8:15. Everybody was assigned a job. Lily, Karina, Isabelle and Andromeda were in charge of the food. James and Arthur were responsible for the alcohol consumption. Molly assigned herself the job of making sure the kids behaved themselves, particularly Fred and George and making sure the smaller ones went to bed early. Harry and Remus were the ushers. They had to direct people to the marquee upon their arrival and make sure everybody had a seat at their co-ordinating table. Lily and Sharina were still getting ready when people started arriving. James and Sirius were outside moving the picnic table out of the way when Ted Tonks arrived with his two daughters; Lucia and Nymphodora or Tonks as she preferred to be called. Remus and Harry were standing at the top of the division between theirs and the Weasleys house when they arrived.

"Good evening Remus." Ted said as he shook Remus hand.

"How are you Ted?" Remus asked smiling warmly at him.

"I'm not too bad thank you Remus but when Andy gets a hold of Tonks…..her life won't be worth living!" Remus laughed a little as Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Lucia I hear congratulations are in order." Remus said.

"Oh yes Remus thank you. We haven't decided on a date yet but it definitely won't be until next year sometime. Unlike Sirius……"

"Wotcher Harry! Don't you look nice tonight mate?" Tonks said smiling at Harry. She had her hair very short, punk style, black with Carmel tips.

"Everyone keeps telling me that Tonks but I hate wearing these stupid clothes."

Ted, Remus and Lucia smiled at each other as Tonks continued….

"You should have pretended to your parents that you wanted to wear that and as soon as they were out of sight….put on what you want to wear! That's what I did."

"I cant Tonks coz my mom and dad were always in the house and my mom me dressed in this."

"Aww Harry that sucks mate. I'm sure Sirius would have no objection….."

"Sirius said he didn't know why I had to wear this……"

"Ya well Sirius is a cool guy!"

"Why thank you Tonks darling. That really means a lot to me."

"Wotcher Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed jovially as she turned round and hugged him warmly.

"Hey how you going Tonks?" James asked as he hugged her.

"Lucia you look lovely tonight love."

"Thank you Sirius." Lucia replied coyly after she hugged him.

"Alright Ted? You scrub up well don't ya?" Sirius said approaching hugging him.

"NYMPHADORA LYNETTE TONKS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SHOW UP THIS FAMILY!" Shouted Andromeda which made everybody jump but made Harry run behind his dad.

"Mom I don't like dresses you know that!" Tonks stated firmly.

"It is not about what you do or don't like Miss. This is about Sirius and Sharinas big night and you being family to Sirius should not have shown up in this way! A black pants and a revealing red halter neck top is not appropriate! I don't care if your boyfriend is here or not……"

"Andy darling would ya calm down? I honestly don't care what people wear tonight. The only thing I ask is that people enjoy themselves! For what it's worth, I think Tonks looks lovely tonight."

"I just wanted everything to go well tonight Sirius….."

"And it will." Sirius said as he approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he said….

"Now if you really want to help, go and enjoy yourself."

"So you really don't mind?"

"No of course not darling. No go. Ill talk to you later." Sirius said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Ted come on then, Lucia….Tonks. Behave yourself!" With that they were gone.

"Thank you Sirius. You really got her off my back there."

"Oh come on now Tonks. What are families all about?" Sirius said as he swung his arm round her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey where's Harry?" Sirius asked a few seconds later.

"I'm here Padfoot." Harry said as he stepped out in front of his dad.

"Wow. Hey kid you look really swank tonight with your tuxedo trend going on. Gold waist coat and bow tie…..nice. Come here mate!" Sirius bent down and picked him up.

"Oh Harry you really are getting too big now for Sirius to be lifting you. Besides you can't be plaguing Sirius all night."

"Oh leave it out Lily. You've been harping on at the kid all day!" Sirius said as he put Harry on the ground. "You look nice by the way."

"Thank you Sirius. So do you." Lily was wearing a long, flowing green dress which was a little low in the front and had rope like straps. She had her hair down with little curls around her face. Sharina was wearing a cerise dress with a Kris cross effect on the back which went half way down. She wore her hair in a tight bun but had ringlets coming down the back and at the side while straight strands hung in front. "Cheers darling. Now there is my girl….Shari you look….incredible!" Sirius said as he approached her and twirled her around.

"Thank you Sirius. You look great too."

"Alright let's get this party started people!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Alright. Now Harry you are in charge of Arielle. At the moment she is up there at the top of the patio with Ginny and Molly but keep an eye on her."

Okay." Harry said after Lily kissed him on the cheek.

"If you need anything Champ, come to either your mother and me or Remus but leave Sirius be tonight okay? He will have a lot to do so he can't be always available to you like he usually is."

"Oh James you are as bad as Lily. Leave the poor kid alone would ya!"

James smiled sadly at Sirius before going with Lily and Tonks into the marquee. "See you in there guys." James said as he nodded to both friends.

"Alright well I have to go inside now little buddy." Sirius said as he bent down in front of Harry.

"Okay Sirius." Harry replied sadly.

"Oh hey come on now. Nobody is allowed be sad tonight. Okay? Especially not my little Godson. If you want me for anything, let me know okay? Don't mind your parents……."

"Oh Sirius, my parents are here." Sharina said tapping Sirius on the back.

"Okay….Give me five mate." Harry slapped him five.

"Nice one Harry mate! Okay well I gota go so I shall see you boys inside." He hugged Harry, winked at Remus and left with Sharina.

"Harry stick to me tonight okay? Your parents are right about Sirius not being able to spend time with you tonight. He has a lot of people to deal with so…..just stay out of his way okay? No matter what he said…"

Harry looked up at Remus, nodded as he turned away and looked sadly at Sirius greeting his in-laws.

Everything appeared to be going well. The food received great praise and so far nobody's drink had gone to their heads. James and Lily were mainly associating themselves with Sirius cousins and Sharinas family and Remus and Sirius of course. Harry was staying out of Sirius way just like he was told but it bothered him that Sirius never approached him or acknowledged his existence. Luckily Fred and George were around to keep his mind of it most of the time. Charlie spent most of the night in the company of his girlfriend, Tonks. While Bill and Percy were helping their mother keep an eye on the smaller ones. At around ten o clock Harry was up on the patio with Fred, George and Ron discussing prank tactics when Sirius called out to him.

"Harry come here a second will ya mate?"

Harry hurried down to the other end of the patio to Sirius. When he got there it was for a different reason than the one he had in mind.

"Harry there is somebody here who is dying to meet you. Say hello to Paula Frasier, Sharinas grandmother." Sirius said as he brought Harry in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Paula said, stretching out her hand for Harry to shake it. Harry looked at her sceptically and eventually accepted it.

"I have heard great things about you from Sharina and of course Sirius. You are a very special child Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said astonished at being praised by a complete stranger.

"Sirius come over here mate!" Albert shouted from the tents entrance.

"Alright be there in a bit Albie!" Sirius shouted as he saluted him and grinned.

"Harry are you going to be ok if I leave?"

"Well of course he will Sirius. I don't bite!" Paula stated kindly.

Sirius half laughed and said "Okay then Ill leave ye to it."

Sirius left and Harry looked after his godfather sadly. There was something about this woman that he didn't like. What exactly did she want with him? He would soon find out.

"A terrible thing happened to you Harry seven years ago. But I expect you know all about that don't you?"

"Yes." Harry said meekly.

"Yes I thought as much. But how much do you know about the dark lord? I doubt you know anything at all because your parents and Sirius of course don't agree with his tactics. They all think he is evil but I know better. Lord Voldemort is a brilliant wizard. He is the greatest who ever lived! And to think, a brat like you is the reason for his downfall! You make me sick Harry Potter. But imagine how it would feel to be in his presence. Have you ever thought about it?"

Harry started backing away from her but she grabbed him by the wrists.

"Now see here young fellow, it is very rude to walk away when someone is talking to you. Hasn't your filthy muggle mother told you that?"

"My mom is not filthy." Harry said gravely yet fearfully.

"Yes well you would agree wouldn't you? Now see this is what I figure. If there was a way to revive the great Lord……I could always kill you…..but what he needs is your blood….."

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he ran up onto the patio.

"If you so much as think about telling your parents or Remus about our little chat Harry…..I will kill you. Do you understand?" Harry nodded fervently.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Remus asked as he reached him. Harry looked to his right and nodded at Remus. "Enjoying the party Remus are we?" Paula asked while smiling insincerely.

"Yes thank you Paula. You?" Remus asked as he returned the firm grip Harry had on him.

She nodded and then left. As soon as she was gone Remus turned to Harry as he bent down and asked him….

"What was she saying to you Harry?"

"She was talking about Voldemort. She was saying how great he was….."

"Anything else Harry?"

"She wanted him to come back and thought the only way was if she killed me."

"What? She said that? Did she say she was a death eater?"

"No but she must be right?"

"Ya Harry. Or else she used to be or something…..we have to tell the others."

"No I can't Remus coz she said if I told you or mom and dad that shed kill me!"

"But it was okay to tell Sirius?"

"She didn't mention him."

Okay. Here's the plan. You go and find Sirius. Tell him everything you told me and Ill go and find your parents okay?"

"Okay Remus." Harry said as he ran off into the marquee. Remus stood up, sighed as he looked around the place and ventured in the direction of the marquee also.

Ten minutes later Harry located Sirius up on the patio. He was pouring himself another beer from the bottle on the picnic table. Harry ran up the steps and over to the table. He jumped up on the bench and knelt down on it.

"Hey ya alright Harry mate?" Sirius asked smiling at his godson while pouring.

No not really Sirius."

"Why what's the matter Prongslet?" Sirius asked as he put the bottle on the table. He sipped a little of it as Harry said….

"Paula is a death eater."

"What? Mate you must be off your head!"

"I am being serious here. And no stupid jokes okay?"

Sirius half laughed as he said….

"Harry, Paula is not a death eater okay? So just drop it." He began to walk away.

"She kept on talking about Voldemort Sirius……she said I was a brat because I survived his attack……she said she would kill me!"

"Harry for the last time……"

"Sirius! So this is where you got to!"

"Ya Paula. I was just talking to Harry. But I'm going back down in a minute okay?"

"Sure Sirius." She smiled cynically at Harry who just glared at her.

"So you believe someone you just met tonight over your godson who by the way you have known for over seven years!"

"You are being stupid Harry." Sirius said meekly.

"I am telling you the truth! Sirius why won't you believe me?"

"Because it makes no sense! Why would she threaten to kill you?"

"She hates me."

"Oh leave it out Harry. Now look I am going back to people who are not acting like spoiled brats!"

"Sirius……"

"Oh look. Here comes Remus and your parents. Why don't you tell your little fib?"

"Sirius…..!"

"Harry what happened?" Lily asked urgently as she ran over to the table.

"Paula threatened to kill me mom and Sirius doesn't believe me."

Lily stared at Sirius before James intervened….

"Did she say why?"

"She called me a brat coz I didn't die the night Voldemort tried to kill me. Dad I swear that I'm not making it up!"

"I never said you were Harry."

"Is she a death eater James?" Remus asked concernedly.

"No Remus she is not. That is what puzzles me exceedingly. I have no idea why she would threaten him."

"Well isn't it obvious? He's lying!"

"I am not Sirius!"

"Harry mate it just makes no sense. Why would she want to kill you?"

"How the bloody hell do I know Sirius? All I know is that she did."

"Harry please mind your language." Lily said firmly.

"Sorry mom. She did say though that she agreed with Voldemorts tactics…..maybe she's just a supporter but not a follower?"

"Maybe Harry but……"

"Hold up a second James. Harry did she really say that to you?"

"Ya Remus why?"

"Paula Frasier? Now I know why the name is so familiar. Don't you guys see it?"

"Oh mate what are you on about?" Sirius asked irritated.

"I remember reading a book in first year about the greatest darkest wizards over the centuries. Frasier was a name that was constantly repeated throughout the book. There is a history there. All the way through the book the name was not popular because they were death eaters……"

"So what's your point Remus?" Sirius interjected abruptly.

"My point Sirius is this. The Frasier family in 1600 are the founders of St Mungos hospital. I remember her saying tonight that it was a pity she didn't try to get on the dark lords good side earlier on in life. I took no notice of it because I thought it was the drink talking. However I overheard her saying to someone a while ago that she treated a Tom Riddle when she was a trainee nurse there. He told her all his plans for corruption and deception and he refused her entry in his "group" because she was a woman so she swore from that day on she would make him see why that was his biggest mistake yet. Sirius she may not be a death eater but she is a die hard fan! What she said to Harry was not some idle threat. She meant it."

Sirius looked anxiously from his friends to his godson who glared at him.

"Well she is nuts Remus. Take no notice."

Lily slapped Sirius across the face and said….

"Take no notice? Sirius she threatened my son! What do you plan on doing about it? She now knows where we live!"

"Yes but she is also in St Mungos because she's lost the plot. She is in the psych ward Lily. So you see that is why she won't be a hazard to society."

"Why didn't you say that then?"

"Because Harry, Sharina does not want people knowing. She only told me tonight when I asked where she lived!"

"So instead you call me a spoilt brat and a liar!"

"Look Harry I am sorry okay but….."

"No just forget it Sirius. Go back and enjoy your party!" Harry seethed as he jumped off the bench and ran across the garden behind the marquee.

"Harry……Harry……."

"Oh save it Sirius. Don't act like you care now. It's too late."

"Lily……"

"You and your ego Sirius."

"My ego?"

"Just don't Sirius alright. Stay away from me!"

"But James……"

"Hey Lily, James. You guys go back to the party. Ill go and talk to Harry."

"No Remus its fine….."

"Remus is right Lils. Come on lets go. Remus, come and tell us how it went ya?"

"Of course I will James." James and Remus smiled a little at one another before he led Lily back to the marquee. Once they were gone, Remus turned his attention back to Sirius who was sitting on the bench with a half full beer bottle in his hand and his head down. Remus sat next to him.

"I screwed things up pretty bad tonight didn't I?" Sirius said looking at the ground.

"Yes." Remus replied bluntly.

"With James and Lily and….." He sighs before saying……"Harry."

"Especially with Harry. What got into you Sirius? You never took your temper out on him so why start now?"

"I don't know. I guess because he kept ranting about how Paula threatened him……there were people around at the time and he was saying Voldemorts name pretty high pitched too……I didn't enjoy laying into him like that Remus. If my dad saw me he'd be quite proud."

"You are not your father Sirius." Remus said firmly.

"Maybe not but I still managed to inherit his temper."

"Doesn't mean anything Sirius. Every child inherits something which both parents possess. Sometimes it is not a good thing to have running through your blood. The bottom line is Sirius that it is not our abilities which show what we really are, it is our choices."

"Ya and I had the ability to handle the situation with Harry better tonight but I chose to lay into him."

Remus half laughed at this. Sirius took another slug from the bottle.

"Look Sirius nothing is irreparable okay? But some things require a great deal of patience as well as time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you are going to have to be patient with Harry and maybe even with James and Lily too. I cannot see them easily forgiving you for this but they will. You have to believe that."

"Yup sure Remus." Sirius said as he smiled sadly at him.

"Right well I better go and have a chat to Harry. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'm not on my own……but ya mate. You go and could you tell Harry that…..I am sorry."

"Sure Sirius." Remus said as he smiled at his friend.

"Hey Padfoot. Remember that tomorrow is a different day and that things may change." With two more sad smiles exchanged, Remus set off leaving a depressed Sirius sitting cradling a beer bottle.

Remus quickly found Harry who was sitting on the grass to the far right of the marquee with his back against the wall. He was wiping away tears with his shirt sleeve but they kept pouring. Remus stood over him smiling warmly but Harry didn't notice. He then sat down beside the child. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and realised it was Remus so he moved closer and rested his head against his arm. Remus then moved his arm and slung it around Harry's shoulder as he brought him closer. Harry now had his head resting on Remus chest. Harry was still moving up and down as the tears came so Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and dried his face as much as he could. After another few minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke.

"Is it my fault Remus?"

"Is what your fault Harry?"

Is it my fault that Sirius gave out to me…that Sharinas grandmother wanted to kill me….."

"Harry none of this is your fault. I really need you to understand that okay?"

"Okay."

"No no Harry I don't want you to just say okay if you don't agree. You must believe that what I am saying is the truth. Paula is not a well woman. She is very sick Harry. That is why she is in St Mungos. She is a patient in the psychiatric ward because she has a disease called schizophrenia."

"What does that mean?"

"Well she can be a really nice person one minute and the next she can be really aggressive. Sirius of course did not say this but based on what I have seen of her tonight, I imagine that is what is wrong with her."

"What about Sirius? Has he got schizophrenia?"

Remus laughed at this before saying….

"Anything is possible Harry but I highly doubt it. Don't you?"

"Ya but still…..the way he gave out to me tonight…..he scared me Remus."

"Ya I know but he really is sorry Harry. He really does regret it."

"So he doesn't hate me?"

"Harry of course not. He is the last person who ever will. Take a look at him up there. See him?"

"Ya." Harry replied fervently while looking up at the patio. He could see Sirius clearly.

"He looks very sad doesn't he? With his head down….."

"Ya but he has Sharina now Remus."

"That does not matter Harry. He will always need you too. You are his godson and that is the most important aspect of his life….aside from Sharina."

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Harry asked looking up at Remus.

"I think you both said and did things that ye regret. So what do you say we go up there now and fix this once and for all…." Remus looked down and saw Harry dozing against his shoulder. He smiled affectionately at him before he put one arm around Harry's waist and the other underneath his legs. He then got up and walked towards the house with Harry.

"…..So please come back to the party Sirius. There are so many people who are looking for you…..oh hi Remus." Sharina said as she smiled at Remus approaching them. Remus just smirked at her before saying…." Shari could I please have a word with Sirius?"

"Oh sure Remus. Ill see you down there in a bit Sirius." She said rising from the bench as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius, who was staring at the ground, looked up and smiled blandly at her. She caressed the side of his face before she kissed him on the forehead. She then left Sirius and Remus be.

"I have sorted things with Harry for you so all you need to do is talk to him in the morning. Right now I am going to take him to bed." Sirius got up and said, "Ill do it Remus."

"I doubt that is a smart move mate. You can talk to him in the morning. For now just let him be because he still needs to hear the apology from you."

Sirius sighed as he put the beer bottle on the table and said….

"Okay Remus. I suppose I better get back to the party before Sharina hexes me into oblivion."

Remus sniggered at this while Sirius smiled dryly.

"Ill be down in a bit okay?"

"Ya sure thing mate. Ill talk to you later." Sirius then walked over to Remus and looked down at this sleeping godson. He smiled sadly at him as he stroked the side of his face. He then whispered….

"I am sorry mate." He brushed his fringe off his forehead before nodding for Remus to take him away.

Sirius then proceeded down to the marquee where the song "Too lost in you" was playing. This song symbolised Sirius and Sharinas first dance at the Yule ball when they were in fourth year. It was their song and it always would be. Sirius saw Sharina over talking to Lily as he gestured for her to take his hand. She accepted it willingly as they shared a slow dance in each others arms. Sirius had one arm around her waist while he held the other gently. Sharina held her hands in the same position but rested her head against his chest. Sirius smiled warmly down at her but she didn't notice. So he then rested his chin on top of her head. When the song ended, Sharina looked up at Sirius and said…..

"I love you Sirius Black and the day that I become your wife will be the happiest ever for me. And I wish it could come quicker. But I know a perfect wedding takes planning so it will be worth the wait. You are worth the wait." Sirius smiled at her affectionately as he clasped both her hands and said…..

"You mean the world to me Sharina Stilton. Everyday I wake up and wonder what I have done to be so lucky as to have found you. The way I treated you in fourth year….at the Yule ball was unforgivable. I am so sorry Shari. But the very fact that we are standing here just proves to me why you are the only woman I could ever love. You are my life Shari and I am so glad you agreed to become my wife."

Sharina smiled up at him as she caressed his face. Sirius then took her hand and kissed her palm as he placed on his face. He then leant down and kissed her.

Well the long awaited engagement party finally arrived! Hope ye liked it! Let me know either way! Sorry if it was a disappointment but….that's life! Lol. Talk 2 ya!


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you again for the reviews people! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Just so you know this part of Harry's life is coming to an end shortly. Some of you at this point may be cracking opening the champagne bottles whilst the rest of you maybe doing your best to sustain any tears from falling! Either way I really cannot do a lot more with him at this period. My aim was to write a story whereby he had a relationship with his parents, Sirius and Remus growing up. Aka; a happy childhood. And I feel that I managed to portray that. So by chapter 30 he will hopefully be at Hogwarts. Anyway, let me know what ya think and Ill talk 2 ya later!

The morning after the engagement party everybody was in flying form. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Arielle were outside having breakfast when Harry arrived down in t-shirt and shorts with a pack of wizard trading cards in his hand. Later that day, they were all due over at Andromeda's for measurements for the wedding. Sirius behaviour last night was repeatedly reprimanded by Lily during breakfast and James was not on the best of terms with him either. However, he was a lot more civil than Lily was. When Harry saw Sirius sitting at the table, he sighed before he said good morning to the others. He then headed off in the direction of Ron's house. Lily called out to him so he turned around.

"Harry you haven't had your breakfast so come back here and have it right now please."

"I am not hungry mom." Harry replied lamely.

"This is not open for discussion. Just come back and have something small at least."

"There is something rotten at the table mom. It would just make me puke if I sat there." Harry said glaring at Sirius who had his head down. He looked up and stared at Harry sadly.

"Harry……take some toast to Rons at least sweetheart. You cannot go for long on an empty stomach."

Lily then offered him a slice of buttered toast with strawberry jam. Harry approached his mother and took the toast from her hand. He smiled a little at her before he set off for Rons. Sirius threw his napkin down on the table as he got up and ran after Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as he ran half way down the lane way after him. Harry stopped, turned around after a few seconds and saw a distraught Sirius standing before him.

"Harry." Sirius breathed hoarsely.

"What! What do you want Sirius?" Harry asked irritated.

"Harry mate we need to talk. About last night……."

"I think you said everything you needed to say last night Sirius."

"I didn't mean it Harry surely you know that."

"Well I don't know Sirius. So tell me what I should know ya?"

Sirius looked at his godson sadly before crouching down on the ground. He sat on his haunches as he started grinding some gravel between his fingers. Harry stood there with his arms folded. He had eaten the slice of toast by now and shoved the cards into his pocket. Sirius looked up at Harry a few minutes later as he said…….

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. You were the tiniest thing I ever saw. James handed you over to me….you were crying so hard that Lily thought you had a broken rib or something. Anyway….when James handed you to me…..you immediately stopped crying. It was the most amazing thing in the world. From that day on I swore to you and to myself that……I would always to right by you….always be the person you could run to when things got too tough for you……I wanted to be the godfather from heaven but instead…..instead I proved last night to be the godfather from hell. Harry I am so so sorry for yelling at you last night. I really don't know why I did. I really hope that we can past this sooner rather than later. So what do ya say mate? Will ya give your old godfather a chance?"

Harry pondered everything that Sirius had related to him. He knew Sirius never meant to hurt him but still…..it wasn't something he could get over that quickly. So he said……

"You're right Sirius…..you were the person I could always run too when things got too tough. And you had this magical way of making feel like the most important kid in the world. You taught me so many things. You taught me to be always there for the family because at the end of the day, they are the most important thing. You taught me my first prank and the meaning of being a junior marauder. You taught me how to fly and play quiddtich and so much more…..but all that's gone now. Everything you said, did or showed me….its all just a memory. You are not the godfather from hell Sirius. You are the best godfather I could have ever asked for. But last night…..it was only the beginning."

Sirius stood up and looked anxiously at Harry as he said…..

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"You…and…me. You are going to marry Sharina soon Sirius. And don't get me wrong I am really happy for you but….. Then I won't be the most important person in your life. Sharina will be and you will have your own children Sirius so you won't need me. So I know that you are going to be moving away Sirius but I'm okay with it, really. Coz you taught me that nobody can take away your memories. And my memories of you and me….they will always be here…..forever." Harry said pointing to his head. Sirius looked at him dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say. None of what Harry said was true. He and Sharina would not be moving away because she agreed to come and live the house where he lives with Remus. He had no idea where Harry had retrieved such a psychotic notion.

"Harry mate……"

"Save it Sirius coz I don't want to hear it okay! I have to go to Rons now." He started to turn away when Sirius said….

"Don't forget we have to be over at Andy's for 12:00 so be back here for 11:45 ya?"

Harry turned round and nodded before he ran down to the Weasleys house.

Sirius watched him until he was out of sight. Once Harry turned the corner, Sirius sighed and said….

"See ya later……Prongslet." He then slowly walked back home thinking about everything Harry said.

At 12:00 Tonks was sitting in the kitchen with her sister drinking coffee when a loud thud was heard from behind them. They both jumped up and saw James and Lily getting up off the ground, brushing themselves down from the ashes. They looked up and smiled at their audience.

"Wotcher James, Lily what brings you guys here?"

"Didn't your mother tell you Tonks? She told us to come over for measurements. For the wedding?"

Tonks slapped herself on the head before saying….

"Oh jeez ya! I totally forgot. But where is Remus and…….." another thud was heard. Tonks coughed a little before she said…."Sirius."

"Alright Tonks?" Sirius asked, nodding his head. He smiled at Lucia as he made his way over to the table. Tonks starred after him while Lucia asked…..

"Is he alright?"

"Ya…..we just had a little…blow up last night. Things are a little tense between us all but…..well be fine Luc don't worry." James said as he smiled tensely. Lucia just nodded as Tonks continued to stare after him. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table starring up at the ceiling. Tonks then strolled over to him. She put her mug on the table as he dragged the chair next to Sirius out so she could sit down. Sirius smiled dryly at her and she reciprocated it.

"Sirius what is going on?"

"What do you mean Tonks?"

"Well you and James had a falling out. That is something that never happens."

"Oh it happens Tonks."

"Ya but not like this. You guys always resolve it. So why cant you now?"

"It's a little bit more complicated than your average tiff love."

"So tell me Sirius. Come on please? I really want to help."

Sirius smiled appreciatively at her. He patted her hand and said…..

"It involves Harry. I said some things I shouldn't have and…….well….."

"Like what? Sirius like what?"

Sirius shook his head so Tonks said…..

"Oh come on Sirius! You are the only person who doesn't treat me like a kid so don't start now! Tell me what happened."

"Sharinas grandmother threatened Harry and I made it seem like he was lying and I called him a spoilt brat. Everybody was concerned about the situation so I had no choice but to convey the truth. Sharina does not want anybody to know this so please keep it to you. Paula is a schizophrenic…….."

"Okay come on now everyone lets get all of this in order. Oh Tonks please go up and get dressed."

"Yes mother." Tonks said as she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Okay everyone lets sit down and talk things through before we take measurements. Now Lily what colour co-ordinations is Sharina thinking about?" Andy asked as she and the rest took seats at the table.

"Eh hello! I am her fiancé Andy so I think I should know that one."

"Oh yes Sirius but you are a man…..now Lily what colours dear?"

Sirius rolled his eyes while Remus and James sniggered at her comment.

"Well…….."

After all the measurements were taken, Andromeda and Ted rustled up some lunch for their guests. Sirius and Tonks offered to clear the table so they could talk.

"What are you going to do about Harry, Sirius? I mean I get the feeling that Lily and James will come around in their own time and by the sounds of things…they already are."

"Tonks look I don't know okay? He made it crystal clear this morning that he doesn't want to know me!"

"He is seven years old Sirius! He worships the ground you walk on. Come on now Sirius, get a grip. I will lead him outside and you go after him okay?"

"Tonks I don't know….."

"What have you got to loose? He already isn't speaking to you! How much worse can it get?"

Sirius chuckled at this. Tonks patted him on the shoulder before she went over to Harry at the table.

"Harry I want to show you something outside." She whispered into his ear.

"What is it Tonks?" Harry asked intrigued

"You are just going to have to go outside and find out. Okay so I need you to go and wait by the oak tree while I run upstairs and grab my shoes."

"Okay Tonks." Harry replied happily as he hopped off his seat and ran to the door and did as Tonks said.

Once he was gone, Tonks nodded at Sirius who simply winked at her as he ran out after his godson.

James was watching Sirius speaking to Tonks with great anticipation. As soon as Tonks left the room, James left the table to approach Sirius. Sirius was making his way to the back door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around and saw James there he smiled sadly while James beckoned him to follow him into the hallway. Sirius followed James anxiously looking at Lily who was glaring at him. Once they were out in the hall, James closed the door so they could speak in private.

"So what's up?" Sirius asked with both hands shoved in his pocket.

"I think we can both establish that much Sirius." James replied coldly with his arms folded.

"James I said I was sorry about last night. Everything just got completely out of control….."

"The only time it got out of control Sirius, was when you called my son a liar and a spoiled brat when you knew full well he wasn't!"

"Don't you think I regret that James? Look I just lost it for a second with him. But Sharina didn't want anybody to know about Paula because…..well it's a matter of pride really. She is on medication but obviously didn't take a dose before she came last night. It would freak people out if they knew they were in contact with a schizophrenic….."

"You really screwed up big style mate!"

"Yes I do realise that thank you. So what must I do to make it up to you?"

"Never again call my son a spoiled brat or a liar would be a good place to start mate!" Sirius sniggered a little while James continued……"Next time there is a nutter in our presence let us know ya? Don't hide it from us again okay coz next time I can't promise that I will be so forgiving."

"Ya sure thing mate." James smiled at Sirius before he hugged him in true marauder style.

"So….have you figured out who is going to be your best man yet?"

"I haven't got a clue mate. It's really hard to decide between your two best friends." He smiled at James who smirked before saying….

"Well allow me to make it easier for you…..ask Remus."

"What? I mean….are you sure?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I am Sirius. He doesn't have a great deal of happiness in his life at the moment. What with him being a werewolf and refusing to date anyone because of that….having to see his two best friends married and with kids…..well I imagine it isn't easy for him. So imagine how he would feel to be best man at your wedding? I know it would mean a lot to him. That way we both would have given him an honourable duty. What do you say?"

"I say……you are one heck of a mate Prongsie!" They both laughed a little before they hugged again.

"So what am I going to do about Lily?" Sirius asked.

"You leave her to me. All you have to concentrate on is getting back on speaking terms with your ring bearer!" James winked at him before leaving Sirius to brood over his thoughts.

Harry heard the door close and turned around expecting to find Tonks as he said…..

"Tonks what is it you want to show……..me." He stared at Sirius.

"Hey how ya going mate?" Sirius asked from the distance.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he said……

"I'm okay thank you. How are you?"

"Okay can we please loose the formality Harry? There is no need for it!"

"Whatever Sirius." Harry said shortly as he turned his back on him.

Sirius walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder which made Harry jump.

"Sorry mate I didn't mean to scare ya!"

"You already did that last night Black!"

Sirius looked at him quizzically as he said……

"Black? Oh so now were on last names is it Harry? Look can we please sort this out now. Come on over here with me will ya? Please?" Harry reluctantly followed him over to a wooden table with four matching seats around it. They sat opposite each other.

"Look Harry I am sorry about last night okay? I never meant to snap at you."

"So why did you Sirius?" Harry asked sadly.

"Because Sharina didn't want anybody to know about her grandmother. Her family have a lot of pride issues going on. I had to respect her wishes. Can you understand that?"

"Yes." Harry replied amiably.

"Okay well that's a start……"

"But I still don't get why you called me a spoilt brat Sirius. If anybody ever said that to me you would belt them backwards!"

"That part…..I am the most ashamed of Harry. I guess that I just sort of lost it. You were ranting on about how Paula threatened you and shouting out Voldemorts name at the top if your lungs….."

So?"

So? Harry we already told you that the vast majority of people don't like hearing his name and even fewer say it! People are scared of it."

"It's just a name Sirius."

"To you and me maybe. But a lot of people have difficulty with that. Look…..I never should have lay into the way I did and I never will again. I promise you that much Harry. I can only say sorry so many times Harry…….whether or not you choose to forgive me and get over this is up to you. But I am sorry." Sirius smiled sadly at Harry who had his bowed playing with his fingers. Sirius then got up to go back into the house. As he was near the back door, Harry called out.

"Sirius!" Sirius then turned around to find Harry standing at the table starring at him sadly.

"Sirius I hate us being like this. All I want is for things to get back to normal so…." Harry then walked closer to Sirius as he said…"Can we please be friends again?"

Sirius face which once bore sorrow and guilt suddenly formed a warm, endearing smile as he said….

"Ya. Ya of course we can Prongslet. Come here." Sirius said as he bent down on his knees and opened his arms for Harry to run into. Harry's face which once portrayed sadness and anger, turned into a broad smile as he ran eagerly into his Godfathers warm, secure embrace.

Well what do ya think? I know it was all pretty much about Sirius and Harry but…..aren't they two of the most important characters in this story at least? Anyway if u didn't like it sorry but the wedding is the next chapter so hopefully you will enjoy that one more! Talk 2 ya!


	26. Chapter 26

You guys ROCK! Have I told ya that recently? NEVER let anybody tell you otherwise! Lol. Anyway…..this chapter is "The Wedding of a Marauder!" Hope u guys enjoy it! This is like my BIGGEST challenge yet with this story coz……well coz Sirius is my favourite character and I want his wedding to be perfect coz Gary Oldman gave us such pleasure when he brought Sirius to life two years ago so…..I hope I do a good job here! If I don't I'm sure you will tell me! Lol. Ah no really though thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you liked chapter 25! I meant what I said above. You do rock! Keep them coming! Enjoy chapter 26 and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Talk 2 ya!

Finally September 30th arrived in glorious abundance. Andromeda had done as she promised and made five brides made dresses, five groomsmen suits, two flower girl dresses, two page boy suits and the most important outfit of all being Sharinas wedding dress. They were a credit to her. The five bridesmaid dresses were ankle length gold cotton fabricated, strapless dresses with a fawn shawl to match. The back had a Kris cross effect which ended half ways down. They were made to co-ordinate with the groomsmen suits which had its traditional black pants, white shirt and black jacket but had a golden coloured waist coat and matching bow tie. The page boys were the same as the groomsmen as the flower dresses were a fawn short sleeved dress. That morning, to avoid Sirius seeing Sharina before the wedding it was decided that the men would get ready in Sirius and Remus house while the women would get ready in James and Lily's. Sharina had asked her older sister Hillary to be her matron of honour and her two brothers agreed to be Sirius groomsmen. Though outside was a glorious sunny day, inside the girl's house was far from sunny. Sharina was panicking as it was only ninety minutes to the ceremony.

"Well what if he doesn't show Lily? Ill be mortified! Ill never live it down……"

"Hush Shari okay? That is not something you need to be worrying about."

"Well didn't you have these last minute nerves with James?"

"Yes of course I did. But a good friend told me that if he had no intention of going through with the ceremony, then he wouldn't have proposed in the first place. Remember Shari?"

Sharina reciprocated Lily's amused smile as she nodded.

"Come on lets get upstairs to the others okay?"

"Okay. Let's do this." Lily smiled at her distraught friend as she followed her upstairs into the main bedroom. The atmosphere was the total opposite in the men's house.

"Oh yes James. It's very important to have the hair looking right for Lillian!"

"Shut up Sirius!" said James as he through a towel at a grinning Sirius who was standing in the bathroom doorway. "Where's Harry anyway?" James asked turning away from the mirror to look at his friend who had the pants on and the shirt hanging outside it.

"Oh he is in with Remus getting sorted out."

"What do you mean getting sorted out?" James asked looking perplexed.

"He somehow managed to fasten the buttons incorrectly so there is one or two with no holes to go into!" Laughed Sirius. James just smirked as he shook his head.

"Okay guys look who is ready to fulfil his very important duties?" Remus called coming down the hallway. Sirius turned around and James stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey hey looking good champ!" James said smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad." Harry replied settling his jacket. "Well Padfoot. What do ya think?"

"What do I think? What do I……Harry mate you look great!" Sirius declared before picking him and spinning him around in his arms. "You guys could pass for twins!" Sirius remarked looking between Harry and James.

"Ya except I'm better looking Sirius!" Harry said grinning at Sirius which made Sirius cheer and Remus and James laugh. Sirius then put Harry on the ground.

"Come on you two lets go downstairs." Remus said as he and Harry went on ahead.

"I suppose that was your doing Pads!"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about mate." He winked at James who rolled his eyes and slapped him across the back. "Ill just grab my jacket and be down to ya in two minutes."

"Alright Sirius mate." James said as he went downstairs and into the kitchen to the others.

One hour later all the women were ready so Lily stepped outside to check on the car situation. James was standing at the door of the other house when he saw Lily. He smiled at her before rushing over.

He kissed her quickly on the lips before saying…..

"You look amazing Lils."

"Thank you James. You don't look so bad yourself actually."

"So does that mean that you won't be ashamed to walk down the aisle with me?" He smirked at her.

"Oh James….I could never be ashamed to be seen with you." She kissed him a little deeper than last time. "Feeling is mutual darling." She smiled at him before asking…..

"What time are the cars due at? Its 11:30 now and the ceremony commences at 12:00."

"Ya well when I booked them at the ministry they said that they would be on time……and here they are. Problem solved!" He winked at her before calling the others out of the house.

"So who is going in what car?" Lily asked.

"Well four limos by sixteen people……mathematically it would be four by four but……"

"Lily darling you look lovely as ever!" Sirius shouted with a smug grin across his face.

"Thank you Sirius. James and I are just trying to work out the car situation……"

"Well what is there to work out? I will go in one with Remus, James and Harry. You take one for yourself, Isabelle, Karina, and my beautiful Sharina. Then there are two left over for Andy, Ted, Tonks and Lucia and finally number four can be used for Sharinas brothers Dylan and Dieter, her sister Hillary, her husband Gary and the two kids Rob and Chelsea."

"Where would we be without you Sirius?" Lily asked smiling in relief.

"Not at the wedding that's for sure!" All three laughed before the rest of the groomsmen emerged from the house. After they were all in a limo and gone off to the church, Sharina came out of the house with Karina in front and Isabelle behind. Her dress was a creamy fawn colour, and a similar design to the bridesmaids. It was a few inches from the ground, strapless and a zip up the back design. It wasn't puffy like your average one but slender just like her. Her hair was up on her head mid way in a bun and it was curled. She had ringlets embracing her face. Around her neck she wore the locket that Sirius had given her for their first anniversary which had a picture of them inside with Sirius smiling at her as he had his arms around her. Engraved on the back were the initials "S.B 4 S.S forever."

"Sharina you look beautiful. Sirius will be swept away." Lily said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Lils."

"Okay can we go already?" Tonks cried impatiently which earned her a thump from her sister.

"If you are ready Shari….." She looked around at everyone before saying…….

"Okay….lets do this guys."

At the top of the church Sirius waited patiently with Remus, James and Harry on his right. The other groomsmen were sitting in a bench to the left.

"Are you nervous Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"No mate I am not. Do you believe me?" He asked smiling down at him.

Harry just nodded. Then in the doorway of the church, Remus saw the bridesmaids congregating. He nudged James and he looked up.

"Okay Sirius mate that's our quay to go. Harry come on."

Sirius stood by breathing deeply. If truth be told, he was a little nervous of today. But what he knew seemed to calm him. He knew he loved Sharina and that they could overcome any obstacle married life threw at them. When James, Remus and Harry reached the porch, they approached their co-ordinating partners. Harry and Arielle would be walking down first followed by Rob and Chelsea; Sharinas niece and nephew, Lily and James next followed by Remus and Tonks, Isabelle and Dieter followed by Karina and Damien and Hillary and Gary took up the rear. All the couples walked down with their arms linked but the flowers girl also had to scatter rose petals along the aisle. When Sirius saw Harry and Arielle walking down he couldn't help smiling to himself. As soon as they all reached the top, the couples separated; Lily and Hillary stood to the left hand side of the alter whilst Remus, James and Harry stood next to Sirius on the right. A few seconds later the wedding tune was heard which indicated the bride was coming. Sirius stood upright and looked to his friends who nodded and smiled their approval of him looking fine and symbolising good luck also. He looked down at Harry who smiled and they gave each other a small, discreet high five, symbolising good luck and gratitude. When they all looked up again, Sharina was walking down the aisle with her arm linked with her father's. She smiled coyly at Sirius who smiled warmly back at her. As soon as she was a few feet away from the alter, Sirius stepped forward to take her the rest of the way. Her father whispered to her…..

"Good luck sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks dad." She said discreetly, while releasing the grip on his hand as well as holding back tears.

"Take care of my little girl Sirius. She means everything to me."

"Of course I will. She means everything to me too." Both men smiled at each other before Sirius turned to Sharina, smiled and asked "Ready?"

She nodded as she smiled and said "Ready." Sirius then took her hand and guided her to the alter. At the foot of the alter, the priest was standing before them as he asked…..

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Shane who was standing behind them said..."I do." Shane then walked over to his seat after exchanging smiles with his daughter and Sirius.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to unite to young people who wish to unite in matrimony. If anybody here has any objections as to why these two people should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited a few seconds before he continued.

"As nobody has any objections we shall begin the ceremony. I believe that Sirius and Sharina have wished to express their own hand written vows." They both nodded before the priest smiled which indicated for them to begin. Sirius took Sharinas hand as he turned side ways to face her.

"Sharina you stand here before me preparing to become my wife. I still cannot get over how happy you make me. You taught me to love and not to be afraid of it. For that I am grateful to you. I may not be perceptive but know this, not a single day will go by where I will make you unhappy. So finally…" he turned to Harry for the rings who held them on a velvet cushion..."Sharina I vow to take you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." They smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. Then Sharina said……

"Sirius you are the most important person in my life. I never thought that I would be so fortunate in finding the best life partner anyone could have. You always know just what to say. That is one of the many things I love about you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me." Harry was now standing behind her so she turned around and took the ring he was holding on the cushion as she smiled at him…"So finally, Sirius I vow to take you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." They both smiled once again as she slid the ring on his finger. James and Remus smiled at each other and Harry smiled up at them.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest declared happily.

After exchanging smiles, Sirius and Sharina exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. The church was filled with cheers and the sounds of photographs being taken. A few minutes later, Sirius and Sharina walked down the aisle as a married couple followed by their bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The wedding reception was at the Castlenova hotel just a few miles away from where they lived. When Sirius and Sharina arrived they were greeted warmly with hugs from all their friends and family members. The sun was still shining and since the hotel had some lovely, spacious grounds, they decided to take some photographs outside before the meal. The meal was due to commence at 3:30 so they had forty-five minutes to spare. Everyone ventured outside for the photographs.

Later that night, after the meal was over the band started playing which indicated that the bride and groom were to be the first out on the floor. Sirius and Sharina gracefully left the table as they prepared to dance to their wedding song "Too lost in you." They were soon followed by James and Lily, Remus and Tonks, Isabelle and Dieter, Karina and Damien even Harry and Rob escorted their partners Arielle and Chelsea. They of course received the most attention. Sirius and Sharina were dancing, smiling to each other; neither one of them wanted to break the tranquillity of the moment by using words. They both knew what the other was thinking. Sharina rested her head against his chest while Sirius rested his chin on her head. After the song was over, only two of the original couples remained on the floor but were soon joined by others. James and Lily stayed on stealing glances at Sharina and Sirius as they remembered this night eight years ago.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Black?" Sirius asked smiling down at her.

"It feels…..amazing Mr. Black." Sharina replied after she removed her head from his chest.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it but you know you could always keep your maiden name Shar. I don't mind about stuff like that."

"Aww Sirius you are so sweet. But I really want to take your name."

"You really want to take my name?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Oh shut up you tool!" She said as she whacked him on the arm playfully.

"So now you're calling your husband a tool? Oh that is just charming darling!" Sirius remarked as he massaged his "injured" arm. Sharina just stared at him. Sirius stopped as he asked..."What?"

"That is the first time you've called me that since we got married."

"Oh yeah your right Shars." He said as he smiled at her.

"So what do you say we go get a drink?"

"Ya that would be good but there's something I need to do first."

"What Sirius?"

"This." He exclaimed as he smiled at her and kissed her.

A few hours later when all the commotion had died a little, Tonks approached Remus who was sitting at a table by himself waiting for James to bring them back beers.

"Wotcher Remus!" She exclaimed gleefully, taking a seat next to him.

He smiles before saying…"Hey Tonks how are you?"

"Oh ya mate I am great! How come you aren't out dancing? There are plenty of eligible ladies out there!"

"Oh well Tonks…..I'm not really into dancing so much."

"Aww why not Remus? I mean you are a good looking guy. I am sure any girl would feel privileged to be hanging off your arm." Remus had his fist against his mouth. He removed it, smiled and said….

"Tonks you're drunk."

"Ya? So?" She asked as she shrugged her shoulders and rested her elbows on the table.

"So…..you don't know what you are saying."

"I know how I feel Remus. Anyway I'm only tipsy really."

"How much have you had to drink?" He asks pouring her a glass of water.

"Ah just five glasses of champagne and two vodka spritzers. Not that much really."

"Here drink this. We can't let your mother see you this way." Remus said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Aww Remus you are so sweet. Did you know that?" She asks taking the water from him.

"Just drink the water Tonks." Remus said seriously.

"Alright alright." She said as she downed the water in one gulp.

"You know it's a pity that I can't find someone like you Remus. All the blokes these days have got a one track mind." She says putting the glass back on the table. So Remus re-fills it.

"What about Charlie? I thought you guys were serious?" Remus says handing her the glass again.

"We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh Tonks I am so sorry to hear that."

"Please don't apologise Remus……me and Charlie weren't exactly serious anyway. Besides it was an amicable decision. We both knew it wouldn't work out since we spent most of our time arguing. We are really good mates though. And that's the way it's going to stay!" She smiles broadly at him and he reciprocates. "Well if that was the case, ye made the right decision Tonks. Salvage your friendship while you could." Remus replies playing with a corner of the table cloth.

"Exactly Remus. So now I am a free agent!"

"So long as you are happy Tonks. That is the main thing."

"Ya but Id be even happier if one particular guy asked me out."

"Oh ya?" Remus half laughs. "So you are the hunt already?"

"She laughs at him. They share a five second stare before she says…

"Well I have been interested in this guy for a while actually. He is really kind, decent, sensible…..sweet." She moves closer to him but he doesn't notice because he is watching Sirius dancing with Harry and Arielle. "He sounds like quite a guy Tonks. I hope you can make him see sense." He replies still watching Sirius. She looks at him as she replies……

"So do I Remus." He turns and smiles at her before saying…..

"Tonks will you excuse me for a second?" Ill be right back." Just as he gets up, Tonks calls him so he sits back down again and asks…."Ya Tonks what is….." She brushes her lips against his….."It." He looks at her perplexed. She looks away.

"Tonks what are you doing?" Remus asks astonished.

"Isn't it customary to show someone that you like them Remus?"

"Well yes…..but Tonks why me? I am so much older than you are."

"Nine years is not a whole lot Remus. And I can't help how I feel okay?"

"What do you mean how you feel?"

"I have been interested in you for the past twelve months! Were you not listening to me just there?"

"Well yes but I just never expected it to be me that you were referring to. Look Tonks, you are seventeen and I am twenty-six. There is too much of an age gap there."

"So it's just about the age gap?"

"Yes…."

"So if I was say….twenty-four things would be different?"

"Maybe. I don't know Tonks. The point is you are seventeen and not twenty-four…."

"Tell me that you feel nothing for me Remus."

"I am one of Sirius best friends. Can you imagine how he would react if I started dating his kid cousin!"

"I am not a kid Remus!"

"Look Tonks you are a beautiful girl and for any guy it would be an honour to be seen with you. But I am sorry….we can't do this now. So if you'll excuse me…..I am going over to James at the bar." With that he left leaving a hurt Tonks behind. James and Sirius were laughing and joking over at the bar when a distracted looking Remus approached them.

"Hey sorry mate. But I was just coming over to you when Sirius here started talking to me."

"Oi Prongsie! Ya gota be nice to be today coz this is mine and Shari's big day!" He then drank some beer from a bottle in his hand. James just smirked at him while handing Remus his one.

"Don't worry about it James." Remus said leaning on the bar counter.

"You alright Mooners? Oh great speech by the way!" Sirius said as he applauded him a little.

Remus smiled blandly at him while saying "Thanks Sirius and yes I'm fine."

"We saw you talking to Tonks there." James said.

"You saw me talking to her but you didn't see anything else right?"

James and Sirius exchanged quizzical looks before James asked….

"What shouldn't we have seen Remus mate?"

"Oh nothing. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Remus replied drinking some beer.

"Not bloody likely Remus! So come on, out with it!" Sirius said taking a seat at the bar as the others followed suit.

"Tonks kissed me." Remus said meekly.

"SHE WHAT!" Sirius and James exclaimed in unison.

"Shh. Keep your voices down will ya?" Remus said looking around to see if anybody heard.

"Sorry Remus." They replied together.

"But really…Tonks kissed you?"

"Ya James she did."

"And did you…..kiss her back?"

"No of course not James!"

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because Sirius…she is seventeen, slightly drunk but I think I managed to straighten that aspect out and I am twenty-six. Plus she is your kid cousin!"

"Mate don't hold back on my account. Tonks confided in me a few months back that she had feelings for you. I can't think of anybody better suited for her."

"I am not getting involved with a teenager Sirius!"

"So is it the teenage part or Tonks you aren't interested in?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A fairly straight forward one by the sounds of it Remus. Sirius has a point!"

"I am twenty-six and she is seventeen, why am I the only one who seems bothered by that?"

"Because you are the one with the problem, mate. Looks Remus age is just a number. It's how you feel that is important. If you like Tonks then you should go for it. I don't have a problem with it and neither does James. Her parents' wont I assure you and Lily and Shari will be fine with it too. She's finished in Hogwarts and is applying to be an auror so you won't be going out with a "school girl"

"Sirius I am not getting involved with Tonks. Now just drop it ya?" He looked at James and Sirius gravely. Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he said... "Alright fine." He took another sip from his beer bottle as Remus said…

"Thank you. Now I am going over to see Albus and Minerva. Do ye want to come?"

"We'll be there in a bit." James said as he smiled at his friend.

"Okay." With that he hopped off the stool and headed over to their table. James looked behind him to make sure Remus was out of ear shot before saying……

"Somebody has a crush on somebody else."

"Oh big style Prongsie! Mr Mooners has got it bad!"

"Yes sir. So…you coming?"

"Lead on Prongsie!" Sirius said jumping off the stool and following James over to Albus table.

By 1:30 everybody had gone home and the only people who were left were James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Arielle and of course Sharina... Sirius and Sharina would be staying in the hotel that night but the others would be going home. Harry of course didn't understand why Sirius couldn't home.

"Please come home with us Sirius. You're going away for two weeks tomorrow so….please come back tonight so we can say goodbye." Lily was holding Harry's hand while James was holding a sleeping Arielle in his arms. Lily, James, Remus and Sharina exchanged sad smiles at Harry's outburst but Sirius knew just what to do and say to comfort his godson in this type of situation. He bent down to him and said….

"Harry mate…I can't go home tonight. Don't get me wrong, its not that I don't want to its just that…..well…this hotel you see…won't let the bride and groom use their hotel for the wedding reception unless we use their bridal suite."

"But that is really thick Sirius!"

"Ya mate it is but….every hotel has the same policy."

"Why?" Lily released her grip on her son as he went closer to Sirius.

"That is a good question mate and I wish I could give you an honest answer but I can't. However I reckon it could be their way of saying thank you for using their hotel in some…..retarded way."

"Very retarded way Sirius." Sirius smiled before saying….

"Ya it is Harry. As for your concern that you wont get to say goodbye to us before we leave for two weeks….well I promise you that we will come by in the morning and say goodbye okay?"

"What time Padfoot?"

"Shall we say……11:00?"

"Okay." He smiled at Sirius.

"So you promise me that you're gonna be up?"

"Yes."

"You swear?" Sirius asked smiling at his godson.

"Yes Padfoot but do you swear to show up?"

"Of course I will. Have I ever broken my promise to you before?"

"Nope."

"Exactly." They both smiled before Sirius said…"Come here." Harry fell into his godfather's warm, secure embrace for the best part of five minutes. Before Harry released himself, he said into Sirius shoulder…" Love you Sirius."

"I love you too Harry." The others looked on in awe at the spectacle before them. Lily then tried to release Harry from Sirius embrace but Sirius held up his hand to stop her. Eventually Harry and Sirius broke apart and Harry went over to his parents and Remus while Sirius wrapped his arm around Sharinas shoulder.

"So we shall see you both in the morning then?"

"Yes Prongs mate at 11:00…." He looked at Harry as he said…."sharp." Harry reciprocated Sirius smile. "Alright mate well behave yourself Padfoot!" He hugged him. "I always do Prongs."

He then hugged Sharina before Remus stepped up and hugged Sirius saying…..

"Great day Sirius mate. Thanks for everything."

"No bother mate and thank you again for all the presents and the preparation you guys helped us with."

"Think nothing of it mate." James said as Sirius winked at him.

"See you in the morning Shari!" Lily said hugging her friend.

"Ya of course Lily."

"And thank you Harry for being our ring bearer. You did a great job sweetheart."

"Thanks Shari." They exchanged a small hug before Sirius said...

"Ya great job mate." He winked at his smiling godson.

"Alright well we better be off and let you guys get some sleep." James said smirking at Sirius.

"Alright well thanks again you guys and we shall talk to ye in the morning.

"Alright. See ya." The adults said in unison as they and Harry waved and were gone within seconds. Sirius then turned to Shari saying…..

"So are you ready…..to go the bridal suite?"

"Yes. Yes I am Sirius. Let's go." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He returned her smile as he took her hand and they headed towards the bridal suite.

Okay well that is that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that Sirius and Sharinas long awaited wedding was not a disappointment to you! Anyway the next chapter will take place when Sirius and Sharina return from their honeymoon to some devastating news and will also conclude this area of Harry's life. The next stage is Harry receiving his letter! Anyway let me know what you thought and I shall talk 2 ya soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey ya! Thank you for the reviews again! I much appreciate it people! Anyway this is the last chapter with Harry as seven sob sob lol. So savour it ya? Anyway let me know what ya think and I shall talk 2 ya later!

Sirius and Sharina were due to return home at 12:00 today after their two week honeymoon in Rome. They had sent a few owls back home in a vain attempt to make their friends jealous. However what they didn't know was that their friends were with holding some information from them. Four days ago Sharinas sister and her husband were in a muggle supermarket in Los Angeles where there was a raid going on. The raiders told all the hostages not to move but when Hillary and Gary tried to apparate, one of the raiders shot them both in the chest. They then left with a few thousand dollars from the supermarkets safe. An ambulance was called as well as the police a short time later but…..it was too late. Hillary and Gary were dead. Since Sharina was their son Robs godmother, she was to raise him as her own if anything happened to them. Three days ago Rob arrived with his Uncle Dieter who just so happened to be staying with his sister and family when the tragedy struck. Rob was six years old, a year younger than Harry. He had sandy blonde hair and dark chestnut brown eyes. He was just half an inch shorter than Harry. Over the last few days, Harry tried to interact with him by offering to teach him some quiddtich skills he had learned or suggesting they go to Ron's. But Rob never opened his mouth since he arrived. Lily, James and Remus were growing more and more anxious for the child and only hoped that he would respond when Sharina arrived home, though they feared her reaction. Their only consolation was that at least Sirius was around if she shut down the way Rob did.

At 12:00 exactly Lily and James heard a pop from outside which announced Sirius and Sharinas arrival. Lily and James were in the kitchen talking while Harry was upstairs with Arielle and Rob. A few minutes passed and there was no outburst so they assumed Sirius and Sharina hadn't returned…but they had. They decided to drop off their luggage in their house before going into see the others. As Sharina approached the back door, Sirius put a hand on her shoulder stopping her from entering. She looked at him perplexed before saying…..

"Sirius I thought we agreed to drop off the bags here first before we go and see the others."

"Oh we did Shari my love. We did indeed." He said smiling mischievously.

"So why are you stopping me from entering?"

"Because there is something that has to be taken care of before I can permit you entry."

"Which is……?"

"This." Sirius dropped the bags he was holding as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms in order to carry her over the threshold. Sharina pulled down on the door handle as Sirius carried her inside. As he set her down in the kitchen, Sirius bellowed…." Honey we're home!" They got no answer and after checking the house, Sirius assumed that Remus was next door. They then decided to pay their friends a visit. As they entered Lily and James kitchen, they found the couple sitting at the kitchen table looking very grave. As soon as the door opened, Lily and James turned round and saw Sirius and Sharina standing before them smiling.

"Good day strangers!" James called out before he and Lily rushed over to greet them properly.

"Did ye have a good time in Rome?" Lily asked.

"Oh my god Lils it was the best! The weather was beautiful, the sights were picturesque, and the food and the hotel were amazing…"

"And the company was exceptional!" Sirius exclaimed smirking as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ya the company was….adequate." She replied smirking at Sirius while Lily and James sniggered.

"Adequate? Oh cheers very much love!" Sirius said removing his arm from her shoulder.

"Aww Sirius you know I didn't mean it." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ya ya. So anyway where's that godson of mine and Remus and Arielle of course?"

"Well Remus is working and….."

"He never works on weekends though." Sirius said looking perplexed.

"Ya well they were short staffed and I guess he was glad of the money….who wouldn't be though?"

"Ya that's true mate."

"As for Arielle….well she is upstairs and Harry is……."

"PADFOOT!" Harry shouted excitedly as he ran over to his godfather.

Sirius turned around and smiled warmly at Harry as he bent down and spun him around in his arms.

"How are you doing mate?"

"Great Padfoot! You?"

"Oh ya I am fantastic Prongslet! I missed ya mate."

"I missed you too Sirius. I'm glad that you're home." Harry rested his head against Sirius shoulder as Sirius stroked the back of his head saying…..

"So am I Harry."

"Harry why don't you go outside and catch up with Sirius while your father and I talk to Sharina."

Harry looked up and said…"Okay."

"I reckon this is a conspiracy Harry mate." He put him down on the ground as they both went outside.

"What was all that about Lils?" Sharina asked confusedly.

"Shari there is something we need to tell you so please come and take a seat." James ushered taking her hand and guiding her over to the table. Once they were seated Lily started to tell her.

"Shari….when you and Sirius were in Rome something happened here."

"What Lils? Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh ya James and I are fine. What I am about to tell you…..concerns you Shari."

"What do you mean Lily?" She questioned looking anxiously at her.

"James?" Lily said asking him to continue. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Shari….your sister Hillary and Gary were hostages in a raid over in a muggle supermarket last Monday."

"Oh my god! Are they okay?"

"Well…the raiders told their hostages not to move but….she and Gary attempted to apparate and well….." Sharina gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. She started shaking her head as tears began brewing. After a few seconds she put her hands on the table. James clutched one of them saying...

"Darling I am so sorry but….they were shot….fatally…." She released all the tears she was restraining and cried freely onto James offering shoulder as he bent down in front of her. Lily was also wiping away tears from seeing her friend in this state. James smiled sadly over at her and she reciprocated it. A few minutes later she looked up at James who smiled at her, she unsuccessfully returned it. She then asked…"What about Rob? Where is he?"

"Rob is here Shari." Lily said.

"What? How did he get here?"

"Dieter flooed with him here a few days ago. It turns out that you are the person Hillary and Gary want to raise him, partly because you are his godmother."

"But James what about Sirius? We just got back from our honeymoon! He won't want to deal with something like this so soon!"

"Are we talking about the same Sirius here darling?"

"Well….."

"Shari you underestimate Sirius sometimes you know?"

"Lily is right. Sirius has got the heart of a lion; brave, strong and giving! It won't bother him in fact I think he will even welcome Rob and treat him like his own son…the way he does Harry."

"Yes but Harry is his godson James."

"And Rob is yours. What would you do if the tables were reversed?"

"Well I would be willing to help in anyway I can and….be prepared to support Sirius through it all!"

"This is exactly how Sirius will react. Come on and Ill prove it to you."

They then went outside to talk to Sirius and found him rolling on the grass with Harry. They all smiled when they saw this especially Sharina. They approached the garden and called them.

Sirius and Harry looked at them before standing up. Shari had fresh tears brewing in her eyes as Sirius and Harry approached them. She ran into his arms with tears streaming down her face. Sirius looked at her puzzled as he hugged her tightly. She began sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Sirius began massaging her back in slow circles in an effort to soothe her.

"Shhhh Shari darling its okay. Shh….."

"She's dead Sirius! She is dead!" Sharina shouted into his shoulder.

"Sweetheart its okay. I am here for you okay?" Sirius said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on now over here to the table and tell me what is the on…." Sirius ushered as he released the grip she had on him to bring her over to the table. He guided her over there and as they sat down, he said…

"Tell me what the matter Shari is. You said she is dead but who were you referring to love?"

"Hillary…my sister…."

"What? Oh my god Shari….." Sirius put his arms around her as she leant her head against his chest.

"Darling I am so sorry to hear that. But what happened?"

"They were shot during a raid in a muggle supermarket Sirius." James said despondently.

"What? When?" He asked urgently.

"Last Monday mate."

"Oh my god….." He looked at Sharina who had stopped crying but was wiping her face with a tissue. Sirius started rubbing her back gently again as he said….

"But what about their kid? Is he okay?"

"Ya mate he's fine."

"Oh well at least that's something I suppose."

"Actually he's here Sirius." James said.

"What? But why?"

"Well Sharina is his godmother and they want her to raise him……."

"Shut up James! Just shut up okay?" Shari shouted as she stood up abruptly.

"Shari….."

"No James just don't! I told you that I wanted to tell Sirius in my own time. And now thanks to you my marriage is in jeopardy!"

"What……"

"Hold it James." Sirius said as he stood up and looked at Sharina. He approached her as he said…..

"What did you mean that thanks to James your marriage is now in jeopardy?"

"Well….Sirius we just came back from the honeymoon….we have been married barely two weeks and you have to be lunged into raising a kid!"

"I have to be lunged into this? Sharina what kind of a thing is that to say?"

"Rob is my responsibility Sirius not yours."

"Really? Because I would have thought that he was also my responsibility since we are married but you know what? I must be mistaken!"

"I am giving you the chance to bail out here Sirius!"

"I don't want to bail out Sharina! I love you way too much to even contemplate that. We took vows recently remember? For better or for worse…for richer or for poorer….in sickness and in health until death do us part…..They meant something to me Shari. Okay ya fine it's all a bit sudden but so is your sister and her husband dying…." He put his hands firmly on her shoulders as he said…..

"We are a family now Shari and sticking together and supporting each other through difficult times are one particular aspect that makes a family solid. We can get through this…and we will eventually come to terms with their loss. But you have to be 100 committed here darling. Do you want to do this?"

"Yes Sirius more than anything."

"Good because so do I!" They smiled at each other before Sirius kissed her quickly and hugged her.

"Shari?" Everyone looked behind them and saw Rob standing in the doorway. Sharina bent down in front of her nephew as she hugged him.

"Oh darling I am so sorry." She whispered to him.

"I know." He said meekly.

"But I am here for you now okay?" He nodded…." And so is Lily, James, Remus, Harry, Arielle and Sirius…come here sweetheart." She hugged him again.

Sirius went over to them. He bent down in front of Rob also as he smiled at Sharina who returned it.

"Hey Rob mate. Do you remember me?"

"Yes. Hi Sirius." He said quietly. Sirius smiled sadly as he said.

"Hi. I need to talk to you so can we go over there to the table?" Sirius asked as he pointed at the picnic table. Rob nodded as Sharina smiled at both of them and Sirius picked him up. When they reached the table, Sirius set him down on the table as he sat on the bench.

"I heard about your parents and I really am sorry to hear that. You believe me don't you?"

"Ya Sirius I do." Rob said distractedly.

"I can't tell you that I know what you are going through because I never got along with my parents so when they died….well lets just say I didn't exactly flood a river with tears." Rob smiled a little at this.

"Your parents loved you a lot Rob and that kind of love stays with you forever."

"I miss them Sirius." Rob said sadly.

"Ya mate I know you do and I wish I could take away your pain but only you can do that."

"How?"

"Well…..in time you will come to terms with their death. You will never forget them but you will be able to, one day, not be as sad as you are now when you think about them. What you have to do is think about all the good times you had with them. Yes you're parents were taken from you but….nobody can ever take away your memories. Remember that okay?"

"Okay."

"It's cruel that Hillary and Gary got to spend so much time with us and you so little, but know this…..

The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them…Sirius placed a hand on Rob's heart as he said….."In here." After he removed his hand, Rob placed his hand in the same place.

"Come here." Sirius said as he helped Rob down from the table and carried him towards the house.

"So what do you say to some chocolate chip ice cream Rob?" Sirius asked as he walked past the others.

"Yes please!" Rob said with a slight sound of happiness in his voice. Sirius half laughed. He stood in the door way to let Lily and Sharina walk by and he winked at Harry as he set Rob down on the ground. Rob went over to the table as Sirius said to Harry…..

"If you don't come in now Prongslet I'm afraid that it will be all gone if I have anything to do with it!" He smirked at him as he went over to the freezer. Harry smiled up at James who reciprocated it.

He bent down in front of his son saying……

"You do realise that now that Rob will be living here that he will be Sirius main focus."

"I know dad."

"And you are okay with that? I mean Harry, Sirius cant spend every free second with you now that he's married and has a child to take care of…"

"Dad I know all that. Rob is more important right now. His mom and dad died. I'm lucky coz I have you and mom and Remus as well as the best godfather ever. He is part of the family now dad. I know Sirius will always be there for me. He won't forget me." Harry said as he looked into the house.

"I am proud of you son." He hugged him and after a few smiles were exchanged….went inside for ice cream.

Well looks like this is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed watching grow and blossom over the last….26 chapters. And I hope you will be okay if I move on to the next stage of his life. I really will miss writing about him at this age but…..things cant stay the same forever right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope even more that you will enjoy stage two! The next chapter takes place the morning Harry receives his letter and two new editions to the family though I won't say which family! Lol. Talk 2 ya!


	28. Chapter 28

Well people it's a new day and we are moving on to stage two of Harry's life. From this chapter onwards you will see him experiencing life before and after he goes to Hogwarts which I hope yall will enjoy. This also means that from a positive perspective you will see more of Ron and family, the professors, Harry's confrontations with Snape….Malfoy and so on. But it also means that….Sirius and company won't be playing a very active role except during the holiday chapters and through correspondence. However all that will change from Harry's second year onwards. Anyway, hope you will still continue to give me your support and enjoy the story as we move on to four years later. Talk 2 ya!

Today is very special days on the Marauder pride lands because a ten year old Harry and a ten year old rob are receiving their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. However, over the last four years there have been a few new editions to the family. Sirius and Sharina legally adopted Rob six months after the devastating death of his parents. As well as that, Sirius and Sharina decided to adopt another child from the orphanage in south London. They adopted another boy called Ryan. The primary reason for adopting Ryan was because they read about him in the newspaper. He was abandoned on the orphanages doorstep at six months one stormy winter's night. Since he was eighteen months he has never had a stable home which is quite possibly the reason he was behaving like a spoilt brat when they adopted him. Four years later he is a happy, healthy child surrounded by people who love him and who he trusts. The final major change to their family is Sirius and Sharinas twin daughters; Samia and Kyrah which Sharina gave birth to six months after adopting Ryan.

Lily, James, Sirius, Sharina and Remus are in the kitchen having breakfast while the kids are outside playing. All the adults are awaiting the owl's delivery with great anticipation, but nobody could be more anxious than Sirius because from this day on he will have to let his son and godson live their own lives.

"Can you believe that today is the day Harry will be getting his letter?" Lily asked universally smiling.

"Ya I know Lils. The last eleven years went so fast." James answered smiling at her.

"Have you told him Lily?" Remus asked politely.

"No Remus because we wanted it to be a surprise. I think he knows that it's going to be soon though because we did tell him that the letter comes the summer he turns eleven so…"

"I can't wait to see their faces Lils! All Harry talks about lately is how he wishes he was in Hogwarts because of what James, Remus and Sirius experienced." Sharina said. Lily, James and Remus smiled at each other while Sirius just stared glumly into his cup of cold coffee.

"Sirius are you alright mate?" James asked. Sirius looked up and nodded.

"You sure coz you haven't uttered two words for the last half hour. Which is unusual for you. Normally you can't shut up!" Everyone laughed a little. Sirius just smiled blandly as he said…..

"James I'm fine mate. But I appreciate your concern." Sharina smiled warmly at up and he reciprocated it a little. Just then there was a tapping at the window and everyone looked up.

"The post is here you guys." James said getting up to retrieve it. After he returned to the table he handed Sirius Robs letter as he put Harry's on the table between himself and Lily.

"Should we let them open it?" Sharina asked.

"It doesn't matter who opens it Sharina. We all know what's inside it so let's just get them open and be done with it already!" Sirius replied grumpily as he threw the letter down on the table. Everyone looked at him quizzically but Sirius ignored them as he resumed his sights on the coffee again. All the kids came running into the house as they saw the owl fly away. Harry ran over to James and Rob to Sirius.

"Well dad is that it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It sure is champ. Do you want to open it?"

"Ya okay. Rob on the count of three okay?" Rob nodded as he picked up his envelope.

"One…..two…..three!" They both tore the seal as they read aloud together what the letter said.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry….." Harry looked around at everyone grinning while Rob continued.

"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st."

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Rob looked up and saw everyone's smiling face so he said…..

"I guess were in Harry."

"Sure looks like it doesn't it mate?" They both smiled at each other before shouting and screaming with excitement. The adults laughed to themselves and smiled at the spectacle. A few minutes later Rob turned to Sirius as he said….

"Hey Sirius can we send an owl back saying that I'm going?"

"Ya we sure can Rob." He got up and hugged him." Nice one kid." Rob reciprocated his smile.

Everyone was taking their turn hugging Harry and saying congratulations. After a while Harry suggested to Rob that they go to Ron. As they got to the back door, Sirius called out…..

"Hey congratulations Harry." Harry turned round and smiled at Sirius before he said.

"Yeah, thanks Padfoot." They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Come on Harry lets go already." Rob shouted.

"Coming Rob. Ryan lets go." With that they left.

"Well that's that taken care of." James said.

"Yup. Our two eldest kids have their acceptance to Hogwarts. I still can't believe it."

"Time flies when you're having fun Shari." Sirius replied distractedly.

Sharina looked at him, placed a hand on his shoulder while she said….

"Sirius are you sure that you're okay?"

Sirius turned to her and nodded. "I'm fine darling." With that he got up and poured his coffee down the sink. He turned round to face them as he said….

"I suppose I better go into work now."

"What about Diagon Alley Sirius? I thought we could maybe go in there later."

"Ya well some of us have to work James. We can go tomorrow cant we?"

"Well I suppose we'll have to."

"Oh well gee sorry for putting you out mate!"

"Sirius are you sure that you are okay?" Remus asked.

"I will be once people stop asking me that Remus!" He went over to Sharina sand said…..

"Ill see you later okay?"

"Ya okay Sirius." He kissed her on the cheek before he went towards the back door.

"Sirius what about the girls? You have to say goodbye to your daughters."

He walked silently towards the sitting room where he found them playing on the floor with dolls and Arielle. He went and knelt down beside them.

"Hi daddy!" They both screamed in unison.

"Hey girls." He said smiling warmly at them. How are you Ari?"

"I'm okay Padfoot, you?" She replied brushing her dolls hair.

"Ya I'm good thanks darling. Okay you two I have to go to work now…."

"Aww daddy do you have to?" Samia asked.

"Ya I'm afraid so sweetheart but Ill be home by four so we can do something then okay?"

"k." she said while changing her dolls clothes.

"Ill miss you daddy." Kyrah said moving from beside Arielle to beside her father. Sirius put his arm around her as he said…"Aww well I will miss you darling." He kissed the top of her head and then she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay Sam daddy is going to work now so be good for mommy and your aunt and uncles."

"Okay daddy." She kissed him on the cheek after he kissed her on the head.

"See you later on Ari okay sweetheart."

"Bye Padfoot." She said waving shyly at him and went over and hugged him.

As Sirius got up he smiled down at the kids. He went to the door when he heard……

"Daddy daddy!" He turned round and saw his girls with their arms outstretched so he bent down and hugged them. A few minutes later and he found himself outside Zonkos.

At 4:30 Sirius returned home with a mixed bag of sweets from Honeydukes for all the kids but an extra large bag for Harry and Rob; his way of saying congratulations. He also bought James and Remus a packet of their favourite sweets, chocolate bombs and he bought Lily and Sharina a bunch of flowers and a packet of lemon flavoured bon bons; his way of saying sorry for being off form this morning. When he entered the kitchen, he found it empty. He went down to the sitting room where he found Lily and Sharina watching television. They never heard him coming so he tapped gently on the door to get their attention. They looked up and smiled at him. He reciprocated it. Sharina went over and kissed him quickly asking…."You bought me flowers Sirius? Okay now I am worried." She smiled over at Lily who grinned back at her. Sirius looked at her anxiously saying…..

"Why are you worried Shari?"

"Well because they say that men never buy women flowers unless they have done something wrong."

Oh right. Well I guess there is some truth in that then."

"What do you mean Sirius?" She asked quirking one eyebrow.

"My behaviour this morning was inexcusable. Not just to you and Lily but to James and Remus too. I guess I was just a little….despondent because Id be loosing not only my godson but my son too."

"Sirius you are not going to be loosing them. They are just growing up and as much as we are all going to miss them around the place, we can't turn back time. Nothing stays the same forever Sirius."

"Ya Lils I know all that. But don't worry coz I'm cool about it now. I had time to think and realised that I was being a selfish git and…..I am sorry for this morning so….here you go darling." Sirius said handing his wife a bunch of daffodils. She smiled at him as she hugged him.

"Sirius you are so sweet. Thank you."

"No problem Shari." He replied smiling warmly at her.

"And here you go Lils." Lily stood up as she took the flowers from Sirius. She smiled at him before she hugged him. "And of course since you two are lemon bon bon addicts…." He pulled out two packets from inside his pocket and handed it to them individually. They accepted them appreciatively.

"So where are the kids?" Sirius asked.

"They are all over at Rons but they should be coming home soon." Lily said smiling.

"Okay so what about my boys?"

"They have gone to pick the dinner. Lily thought that since Harry and Rob received their Hogwarts letters today…maybe we should make dinner a special treat so James and Remus are gone to the Indian takeaway in Hogsmeade."

"That place is awesome and the food is out of this world. Anyway….there are four bags of mixed sweets out there in the kitchen for the small ones. The larger mixed bags are for Harry and Rob and the chocolate bombs are for Prongs and Moony."

"Aww Sirius you bought us all something?"

"Ya well like I said Lils my behaviour was inexcusable this morning so I hope this helps to clear the air."

"Isn't my husband such a sweetheart?" Sharina said laughing. Lily smiled at her as she nodded.

"Who would have thought that the Sirius Black would turn out this way?" Lily stated.

"Ya well it's like you said Lil, nothing stays the same forever." He winked at her.

"Ya ya Sirius anyway I am just going to go the kitchen and get the plates ready."

"Oh Ill help you Lils." Sharina said as she followed her out.

"Ill be right back you two okay? I am just going next door for something." Sirius said as he left the house. "Okay." They replied in unison. As he got to the door of his house, Harry ran up the path by himself and saw Sirius at the door. He stopped mid run and walked over to his godfather.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry said smiling at him. Sirius turned around and smiled broadly at him.

"Hey how ya going Prongslet?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders before saying…"Okay. You?"

"Ya I'm good cheers mate. What are ya getting up to over in Rons then?"

"The usual. You know playing quiddtich…talking….eating…"

"Eating is always good." Sirius said smirking. Harry sniggered at him.

"Oh hey I never said congratulations properly for this morning Harry. You excited about going?"

"Ya. A little bit Padfoot but…."

"But what Harry?"

"I'm scared Sirius."

"Scared of what Harry? Leaving this place?"

"Partly that…..partly not."

"Well why don't you come over here and tell me what part you are afraid of."

They both sat on the same side of the table as Harry said…..

"You guys have spent the last ten or eleven years protecting me from Voldemort and his supporters' right? You said that they can't find this place because they don't know about it."

"Well ya they don't."

"But they know about Hogwarts Sirius. What if they try to get me there and…..kill me…."

"Hey come on now Harry don't be thinking like that okay? You are perfectly safe in Hogwarts. You have Dumbledore there for starters and there is not a snowballs chance in hell that he will ever let anything happen to you. Do you hear me Harry?"

"Ya I do Sirius but….."

"No buts Harry. Nothing and no one is going to harm you. I promise you that. Okay? There are plenty of excellent aurors teaching at Hogwarts. Plus no death eater would that stupid as to walk in and kidnap you in broad day light!"

"What about by night?"

"The castle is locked by night Harry. And unless they are psychic, they can't get passed the fat lady who guards the Gryffindor common room, without the password. I swear to you that nothing will happen to you at Hogwarts."

"So what was your excuse this morning? You weren't very happy when I got my letter."

"Oh don't mind me Harry. Its nothing so just forget it."

"Sirius we don't keep secrets from one another so please tell me."

After a few seconds Sirius said….

"I was just being selfish Harry. I didn't want this day to come because Ill miss you being around here. But I know that you also have a life to live and it is unfair of me to try and stop you from living it."

"Ill miss you too Sirius but we still have five weeks before I go and Ill be home for Christmas and in the summer."

"Ya I know mate……"

"Remember Sirius….people can rob you off possessions but they can never take away your memories." Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "So your quoting me now is it?"

"I learn from the best Padfoot." He smiled at him warmly, Sirius returned it. "Come here." He pulled Harry into a tight hug. A few minutes later James and Remus arrived with two bags of food.

"Alright you two dinner is up so get your asses into the house and start eating!" James exclaimed jovially.

Okay well what do you think? The next chapter is gona be about the trip to Diagon Alley so I promise that it will be more exciting than this was but still….let me know what you thought! Talk 2 ya!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! Okay well here is chapter….28! The day has finally arrived for Harry and Rob. In this chapter they are leaving for Hogwarts. I contemplated writing a chapter based on the trip to Diagon Alley but I thought, what's the point? All Id be doing is regurgitating certain elements which have already been scripted so…I hope you realise that this is a better alternative. Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter! Talk 2 ya!

Sunday morning August 31st finally arrived. There was a mixture of anxiety and eagerness brewing within everybody. Lily and Sharina were making chocolate pancakes while James, Sirius and Remus were setting the picnic table for the last meal they would have as a family for a while. Harry and Rob were in their rooms making the final packing adjustments to their bags whilst Ryan, Arielle, Samia and Kyrah were outside sitting at the table. The plan was that when the ministry cars, which James ordered arrived, Ryan would summons the Weasleys so they could all go to the station together.

"….two, four, six, eight, ten….okay that's the plates and cutlery taken care of." James announced looking at his friends who nodded in agreement.

"Dad can I have chocolate milk please?" Ryan asked, kneeling on the bench and playing with a napkin.

"No Ryan you can't. Sirius stated firmly.

"Aww but dad……" Ryan whined.

"Ryan I said no and I mean it alright? Now come on sit down properly please." Ryan did as he was told but glared hard at his father before doing so. Sirius didn't notice this. Just then Harry and Rob came bounding out of their houses grinning from ear to ear at each other. They ran over to each other and shouted…."WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" They slapped each other a high five before hugging each other. Sirius, James and Remus smiled at each other while the kids just laughed.

"So have you got everything packed champ?" James asked as he and Sirius and Remus approached them. Harry and Rob turned to face them.

"Ya I sure do dad."

"Are you positive coz I don't want to be getting an owl from you saying you have forgotten all your books for instance hence the reason why snivelus has given you detention!" James said half laughing with his friends. Harry smirked at him before saying……

"Don't worry dad. You won't be getting an owl saying anything like that." Harry assured him with a warm smile. James reciprocated it before ruffling his hair.

"Besides dad, it won't be for forgetting books that Snivelus will give me detention!" Harry grinned up at his father while he and the others burst out laughing.

"Harry mate I would be very disappointed in you if it was for that reason!" Sirius announced smiling at his godson who reciprocated it. Lily and Sharina arrived with two plates of chocolate pancakes to place on the table. They saw Harry and company laughing so after exchanging quizzical expressions, Lily asked…"So is it a private joke or can anyone join in?" James turned round and said….

"Sorry Lils but we were just….."

"Explaining the marauder rules Lily my love!" Sirius interjected grinning.

Lily and Sharina just sighed as they approached the table to put the plates down. The boys followed them over taking their seats at it whilst Lily and Sharina divided the pancakes equally to each plate.

Ninety minutes later and everyone found themselves at Kings cross station on platform nine and three quarters to be exact. It was 10:45 so Harry and Rob would be boarding the train with Ron in ten minutes at the latest. Fred, George and Percy had already gone on but Molly was too upset to let her youngest son go just yet. Harry and Rob were standing next to the train when their parents and guardians came up behind them. They turned round to find five depressed looking adults and children staring at them. Lily stepped forward first with Sharina.

"Okay well I guess this is it sweetheart. I hope you have a great time and make lots of new friends……but I am really going to miss darling." Lily said on the verge of tears. Harry nodded at her before saying…"Ill miss you too mom." She hugged him tightly for a minute or two before releasing him. "Be good and please don't take head of what your father and godfather have told you okay?"

"Yep sure mom." Harry said unconvincingly. She left to stand next to Remus who smiled warmly at her. James stepped forward and said…."Alright champ well….you enjoy Hogwarts okay? Coz it is probably going to be the best experience of your life kid!" Harry sniggered at his smiling father who then hugged him for a few seconds before releasing him. Before he left, James said…..

"Let me know if Snivelus gives ya any bother and….well sort it!" He winked and left to stand next to Lily." Take care of yourself Harry wont you?" Remus asked sincerely.

"Ya of course Remus." Harry replied, smiling softly. They shared a few second hug before Remus left.

"Oh and don't forget to keep in touch." Remus said smiling warmly at him. Harry just nodded.

Sirius then stepped up and they both knew that this was going to be difficult. Sirius bent down and said...

"I guess that this isn't so essential anymore now." He sniggered at him and Harry smiled a little before saying..."Ya but I like it. It makes me feel like not everything has changed." They smiled sadly for a few seconds. "You are going to make your parents so proud at Hogwarts mate. Do you know that?"

"I want to make you proud too Padfoot."

"I already am proud Harry. Your parents are too of course……"

"Ill really miss you Sirius." Harry interjected sadly.

"The feeling is mutual Prongslet!" Sirius said despondently. "Come here mate." Sirius said as he embraced Harry securely. After a few minutes, they detached themselves as Sirius stood up.

"You best get on the train mate." Harry nodded. "See you at Christmas Harry." Sharina said hugging him quickly. "Keep in touch okay?" She kissed him on the cheek as Harry nodded.

"My my how you have grown." Everyone turned round to find Malfoy standing behind them.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy!" James shouted.

"Oh nothing just to wish young Harry here good luck at Hogwarts." At this point Arthur and Molly were holding Samia and Kyrah whist Remus had Arielle in his arms. Ryan was in between James and Sharina. Lily was standing next to James and Sirius next to Sharina with his arms across Harry's chest.

"I want nothing from you." Harry replied meekly yet firmly.

"Oh come now Harry cant we forgive and forget? You know put all that has happened in the past?"

"You hurt Sirius. He could have died but you didn't care! You probably hoped he would die you sycophantic warped git!" Harry shouted aggressively. Ron was holding onto his father's waist so Arthur put his left arm around him and James had one arm around Rob. Malfoy stepped a little closer to Harry saying….

"Now that is not very nice Harry. You see what you must understand is this. You will be all alone at Hogwarts and there will be no father or precious godfather to protect you……"

"Malfoy swear god help you if you touch my godson because then you will have me to answer to!" Sirius shouted releasing his wand as James and Remus stepped forward.

"Oh don't worry….I wouldn't dream of harming young Harry here. He means far too much….to everyone….!" He smiled smugly as he walked away from them.

"Alright Harry, Rob, Ron get on that train now. Go!" Sirius bellowed releasing Harry.

"But Sirius what did he mean….."

"Not now Harry okay? Go on get on the train before it leaves. You have barely two minutes…."

"Come on Harry lets go!" Ron shouted from the carriage doorway. With a final nod from his father and godfather, he boarded the train and waved out to them all as soon as he was in a carriage with Rob and Ron. "Well be in touch Harry." James shouted from the platform." With another few waves from everyone the train was on its way to Hogwarts.

"Well that was very unexpected. Who the hell does Malfoy think he is anyway threatening you like that!" Rob said looking at Harry who was sitting opposite him with Ron.

"Well he supports the dark side Rob. All of them reckon they can treat people like that and get away with it. But you can't let them scare you coz then they will have won." Harry replied

"Ya that's what Sirius always says." Rob said smiling sadly at them.

"Hey what do you guys say to a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked removing a pack of cards from his bag and displaying in front of his friends. Rob and Harry smiled amiably at each other before saying…

"Ya alright." Ron grinned back at them before distributing the cards evenly between them. They played for the best part of an hour when all of a sudden there was a voice from the corridor….

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The boys immediately put the cards away and gathered their money together. When she eventually stopped outside their carriage, Harry got up and after much debate, bought the remainder contents of the trolley for his friends. He was under his fathers orders to do so; a kind of Potter tradition. The remainder of the journey was spent eating food such a sherbet lemons and chocolate frogs whilst discussing the best quiddtich teams, players and skills.

"I can't believe that they don't let you try out for your house team in first year. It is so unfair." Ron proclaimed despondently.

"Ya I know. Harry you would be well awesome as a seeker mate, wouldn't he Ron?"

"Ya definitely. You are a fantastic flier for starters and your skills are….outrageous!"

"That's all down to practice though guys. I mean the amount of time Sirius especially spent flying with me and teaching me……he and my dad were Gryffindor quiddtich champions you know? Il bet that if it wasn't for me….they would have made it professionally."

"What do you mean if it wasn't for you?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Well the whole Voldemort thing and…..oh Ron it is just a name."

"Yes but Harry….it is HIS name." Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry just rolled his eyes as Rob shrugged his shoulders and shoved another chocolate frog into his mouth. A few seconds there was a knock on their door. As the boys turned they saw a girl with longish, curly blonde hair dressed in Hogwarts uniform with a dictating look about her. She sighed before saying….

"Have anyone of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one? Honestly, I don't understand how anyone could loose a toad!" She walked in and sat down beside Ron. The boys looked at each other in disbelief before she said….

"By the way, I am Hermione Granger. What are your names?"

"Oh well my name is Rob Charlton Black, sitting beside you is Ron Weasley and next to me is….."

Hermione gasped before she said…..

"Oh my god! You are Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Harry replied coyly.

"Wow. Okay well I had better go so you can all change into your uniforms because I expect that we are almost there. See you at the ceremony." She said getting up and smiling a little at Harry.

"Well…..that was…..interesting. Wasn't she?" Rob asked universally.

"Well Rob mate lets just hope that not all the girls are like her here." Ron said.

"I thought she was nice. A little highly strung……but….you know nice." His friends just stared at him open mouthed so Rob said…."Right well we better get changed then."

As the train came to a halt, all anybody heard was the sound of Hagrids loud, over bearing voice.

"Firs years over here now. Come on now. Don be shy. Come on……" As the first years stepped off the train, some were petrified of the sight whilst others were mesmerized and smiled at the friendly giant who reciprocated it. Harry, Ron and Rob were one of the last to leave the train so Rob and Ron were in a state of shock when they saw Hagrid but Harry, who had met him on a few occasions said…..

"Hi Hagrid. How are you?"

"Alrigh Harry. Ya I'm great thanks." They both smiled a little at each other before Harry, Rob and Ron went to the docks and boarded a vacant boat. Within five minutes Hagrid had joined them and they were off to the castle. All the children were astonished at the sights in the water. One boy almost had his fingers slivered by a cat fish but was saved by Hagrid shouting universally…..

"Keep your hands inside the boat at all times."

The journey other than the occasional threat from sea creatures was quite pleasant. Within five minutes they had arrived safely at Hogwarts. Everybody stepped out of the boats and trudged their way up the ancient yet solid concrete steps of the castle. Hagrid directed them to wait outside the great hall doors and the deputy head mistress would be there in a few minutes. As they all were waiting for Mc Gonagall to appear, nobody noticed a cat sitting in the corner eying them suspiciously. They all began chattering amiably amongst themselves but a short time later, a boy with slick blonde hair shoved his way through the crowd and made his towards Harry and company.

"Well well if it isn't the notorious Harry Potter. I see you got here safely Potter."

"I see you did too Malfoy. What is it you want?"

"Oh not much just to make you a life changing proposition."

"Oh really? And what might that be then?"

"You don't want to be seen mingling with the wrong sort. Stick with me and I assure you that you won't regret it." Malfoy stuck out his hand for Harry to accept. Harry looked at it briefly before facing Malfoy and saying…..

"I would rather eat rat crap than be seen with you, Malfoy." Everybody around him burst out laughing while Malfoy glared at him and said….."You are going to regret this Potter!" He then rushed back to his clan as Mc Gonagall transformed to her human self. As she approached them she heard "Wow……did you see that? That was so cool….I wish I could do that…"

"Attention students. I am Professor McGonagall. Firstly I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Now directly behind me you will see a door which will lead you straight into the great hall where the sorting ceremony awaits you. So if you would please follow me now." They all obediently followed her into the great hall, single file. As the great oak doors open, the large dining room was unexpected. As they were walking down the ceiling was transformed into the luminous, crystallised night sky which Harry overheard Hermione saying was magically constructed. Finally they reached the top of the room where McGonagall stood waiting with a long parchment in her hand which contained the names of all the first years. She stared at them gravely in order for their mindless chatter to cease. Within a few seconds the great hall fell silent as a graveyard as McGonagall addressed them.

"Right well the sorting ceremony will begin shortly whereby each and every one of you shall be sorted into your houses. There are four different houses as I am sure you are all aware. They go by the names of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and slytherin. Your houses are like your family now while you are at Hogwarts. You eat and attend classes with the rest of your house and you sleep in your dormitories which are situated in the common room. Throughout the year your triumphs shall earn you points whilst rule- breaking shall lose you points. At the end of the year whichever house has the highest amount of points shall be awarded the house cup which might I add, is a great honour. I hope that you all will be a credit to whatever house you are placed in. Now when I call your name you will please come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place this hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your house. So…… Hannah Abbott!" Shouted McGonagall. A small, fair haired girl with rosy cheeks came cautiously forward and sat on the stool obediently. Minerva smiled at her but this didn't appear to calm her. After a moments silence the hat roared "HUFFLEPUFF!" The great hall erupted with cheers as the girl hopped off the stool happily and ran over to the Hufflepuff table where she was warmly welcomed. After the room had quietened down, McGonagall called "Susan Bones". Within seconds the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" A few more were placed in Hufflepuff including Justin Fletchley. "Pansy Parkinson" A sour faced girl stepped forward with cropped hair. She sat smugly up on the stool with the top of her fingers resting tenderly on her knees. The hat didn't have to decide too long since it bellowed out "Slytherin" without being on her head thirty seconds. "Seamus Finnegan." A browned haired boy stepped forward who was standing next to Ron. The hat took a couple minutes to decide but finally declared him a "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione breathed in deeply before slowly making her way to the top of the quay. As she approached McGonagall she placed the hat on her head rather gingerly. Not twenty seconds passed when the announced that Hermione was to be in "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy." Naturally Draco knew where he belonged so before the hat could touch a strand of his silky blonde hair, he was proclaimed a "SLYTHERIN!" A few more names were called before…..

"Ronald Weasley." Ron looked at Harry anxiously. Harry patted him on the back and mouthed "Good luck." As Ron sat on the stool cautiously, the hat sat on his head which made him jump. A few seconds later Ron was an official "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he went to join his brothers at the table. After Ron was "Harry Potter." The whispering started immediately as Harry made his way up to the stage uncertainly after Rob wished him luck orally. Minerva smiled fondly down at Harry but he could only reciprocate it weakly. He saw all the professors staring at him but was sure he saw Hagrid smiling at him and Dumbledore wink slightly. He sat on the stool as the hat decided his fate.

"Hmm difficult. Very difficult indeed. You have so much talent that any house would be honoured to have you. Hmm let us see….You are a loyal friend so maybe Hufflepuff? Oh no you are not suited in Ravenclaw because I see that you like to cause mischief…Slytherin you would do very well in….

"Please not Slytherin….Please anywhere but Slytherin….." Harry pleaded meekly to the hat.

"Not Slytherin eh? Well Gryffindor….ah yes your father went there and he did very well. All the Potters do….well then I suppose you belong to…..GRYFFINDOR!" Harry breathed easily as he smiled down to Rob and at Mc Gonagall after she removed the hat. After Harry there was only one name left which was

"Robert Charlton Black." Rob stepped forward uneasily. As the hat was placed on his head it shouted within seconds "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran over to the Gryffindor table next to Harry and was welcomed warmly to his new home. A few minutes later Dumbledore stood up addressing his students.

"Attention please. Firstly I would like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts. I hope this is the beginning of many opportunities to come. I have a few start of term notices before we begin our feast. Firstly the dark forest is strictly forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most horrific death. Our care taker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you to check the items which shall be confiscated on the notice bard in your common rooms. So before I start rambling, let the feast begin." With that all the tables were spread with turkeys, bacon, beef, salmon, fried potatoes, garlic buttered potatoes, carrots, parsnips, rolls and slices of bread, pumpkin juice, milk, water and so much more. At around 9:00 Harry, Rob, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione left the great hall together. There were a few more students and professors still present but the majority had gone to bed a while ago. As they got to the door Hagrid came up behind them calling out

"Congratulations Harry on getting into Gryffindor. Your parents will be proud of ya. Not to mention how delighted Sirius and Remus will be of course." He smiled down at the young people.

Harry smiled back and said..."Thanks Hagrid. I was going to write and tell them tomorrow."

"Ya that's a good idea Harry coz am sure they would be wondering though Im sure they know anyway. So what do you say you come down to me tomorrow for some tea?"

"Oh ya sure Hagrid. I mean Id have to check my timetable first but Ill let ya know."

"Great and Rob, Ron if ye wanted to come too….."They nodded. "Right well I best let ye get to bed. Goodnight and enjoy your first day of lessons tomorrow." With that he was gone. The six young people made their way up to the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George in deep plot together. As they got to the portrait hole Fred called out "Caput Draconis" after the fat lady asked for it.

"Fred! George! Where did ye get to?" Percy asked approaching them.

"Oh we were just talking to Hagrid Perc why?" George asked amiably.

"Why? George it is my duty to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower safely not yours."

"Ah yes but well weren't ready to leave when you were Perc and neither were they so after ensuring Hermione here that we wouldn't actually loose house points, we agreed to follow you up."

"Don't sweat it mate. We won't breathe a vowel of this to anybody. Plus nobody got hurt so its all cushty! Come you lot. See you in the morning Percy!" Fred called out after the others followed him and George up to the dormitories. Everyone smirked before following the twins upstairs.

"Alright Hermione here is your dormitory. See you in the morning."

"Thanks guys. But next time can we please follow Percy when he is guiding the other first years?"

"Sure thing." George called out. "Goodnight!" All the boys said to her together. She just closed the door on their faces. Fred, George and Rob just ignored it and headed off up the stairs whilst Ron said "mental." Harry smirked at him before saying…."Come on Ron."

Ten minutes later and everyone was in bed. The last thing Harry said before removing his glasses was…

"Goodnight Hedwig." Seconds later he was sound asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks again for the reviews guys. Much respect to you all! Anyway chapter 29? Is about Harry's first official day at Hogwarts. He has Transfiguration, Potions and his first Flying lesson. So I hope you will enjoy it. Talk 2 ya!

The next morning during breakfast, McGonagall was handing out timetables to the first years. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite Hermione and Rob at the Gryffindor table, just finished eating. McGonagall approached them at the Gryffindor table in order to give them their timetables. Hermione saw her coming and took it eagerly from her. The boys however received them despondently. She noticed this as she said…"You remind me of your father Harry. He too had no time for classes but he really was a great student when he set his mind to it." Harry smiled meekly at her. "I shall see you all in ten minutes I trust?" "Yes professor." All four replied in unison. She smiled a little as she left. Ron turned to Harry saying…."We better get a move on if we have ten minutes to find the classroom and be punctual for old McGonagall! Fred and George claim she hands out detention if anybody is a second late!" Harry looked at him incredulously while Hermione was studying the map of Hogwarts with Rob looking over at her.

"What is that Hermione?" Ron asked abruptly. She looked up saying…

"A map of Hogwarts Ron of course." She rolled her eyes as she re-studied it.

"Well where did that come from?"

"Keep your voice down Ron! I found it in the girl's dormitory so if you even bothered to look in yours I am certain that you would also find one. Now I am going to Transfiguration. Are you two coming?"

"Yes. You coming Rob?" Harry asked getting up from the table.

"Oh well I don't have Transfiguration until 2:00 Harry. Right now I have a flying lesson with Madam Hooch outside. So Ill see you in an hour for double potions with Snape."

"Oh right ya. Can hardly wait for that. See you later so." Rob waved as the trio headed off for room ten on the ground floor.

As they entered the classroom they found that they had to separate since the desk were two seated, so Harry and Ron took the desk in the middle of the room whilst Hermione sat next to Neville diagonal to the boys. Everyone was chattering happily amongst themselves and once again failed to notice a cat perched up on the desk. Two minutes later the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall and all the students were gob smacked. She noticed this as she said…..

"Yes you are surprised that I am an animagus. However I am even more concerned at the fact you didn't even remark that there was a cat sitting on the desk. Clearly your observation techniques will have to improve if you wish to do well in my class. Now take out a piece of parchment and a quill please. We shall start today's lesson with the year's agenda. Everyone did as they were told but began chatting to each other again. "I don't recall saying that you could talk." McGonagall said in an authoritive tone.

She then made her way to the board and began writing up the year's purpose. A few minutes later she turned around and addressed her first years saying……

"Never under estimate the power of magic. Especially the power of transfiguration because I promise you that this will be your most difficult challenge yet. Some of you will realise that you don't possess the proper ingredients to particularly well in this subject but I don't want you fretting if this should happen to you. Your talent evidently lies in another field. I have no problem offering my services to a student if he or she requires it. However I will not tolerate any messing in my class. Those of you who are here for that purpose can do everyone a favour and leave now." Everyone just starred solemnly at her for thirty seconds in total silence. "Right now let us begin the lesson."

One hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves outside the dungeons preparing to enter Snapes classroom. Just then they heard the swishing of a cloak behind them and turned around to find Snape bustling towards them. All the students were petrified of him; everyone except the Slytherins who smiled at his smooth entrance. Harry and the others moved aside as he pushed his way through the crowd. As he got to the door to unlock it, Malfoy was standing beside it so he said…..

"Good morning Professor and how are you today?" Snape turned to him saying….

"Not too bad all things considering Malfoy." He stared at Harry as he said "things." This made Malfoy snigger malevolently at Harry who noticed it but didn't retaliate. Snape unlocked the door and instructed them to enter. He had to fetch something from the store cupboard first. As they filed in one by one they either smiled or stared at him. When it came to Harry he glared viciously at him which left Harry himself deeply confused. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the bench second from the back.

"Where is Rob? He should have been here by now."

"Don't worry Harry. I am sure that he is just running late….or else he got lost…"

"Ya Ron it's the lost part that I am worried about…." Snape burst into the room declaring that….

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle art that is potion making. Therefore what this means is that I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Of course only very few of you can possess the noble art of science. Then again I must not under estimate the power of knowledge since some of you here have already decided to come here and not pay attention!" Harry was taking note of what Snape was saying so Ron alerted him to the fact that Snape was addressing him. Harry looked up as he dropped his quill. Snape glared at him saying….

"Mr Potter…..Our new celebrity." Harry glared at him whilst the Slytherins laughed…..

"Silence." Snape called in a monotone a little higher than a whisper. He then swept his way down to Harry's desk as he bent over the table saying……

"You have not been here a full day and already you are trying to defy me……just like your father did so arrogantly…."

"My father is not arrogant!" Harry said irritated.

"Don't interrupt me Potter!" Snape ushered violently.

"So tell me Potter….what is so important for you to talk to your little friends about now that you couldn't tell them after my class?"

"I wasn't talking to my friends actually. If you look you will see that I was taking note of what you were saying……sir." Snape narrowed his eyes before he picked up the parchment and read it.

"I wouldn't bother taking note of what I intend to teach Potter because you are one of the few who do not possess the noble art of science."

"How the hell do you know if we haven't even had a class yet?" Harry said quietly yet irritably.

"Firstly never again speak to me in that tone of voice again and secondly I know because your father was a pathetic excuse of a potion student. All he cared about was impressing his sadistic friends and wooing Lily Evans….."

"Ya well I guess it worked seen as how she married him!" All the class emerged with laughter.

"Silence." Snape said looking from side to side.

"I shall give you some advice Potter; never insult my intelligence because you appear to be forgetting that I have a lot more power than you have. I shall see you in my office later this evening for the beginning of your month's detention!" With that he swept away to his desk.

"A month? But sir….."

"And thirty points from Gryffindor for your insolence attitude towards me Potter."

"I am so sorry Professor that I am late……" Rob said running into the class.

"Do I know you?" Snape inquired casually.

"No but I am supposed to be here right now Sir. My name is Robert Charlton Black……"

"Black? Your sir name is Black?"

"Yes sir. Sirius Black adopted me four years ago with my aunt Sharina when my parents were killed…"

"Sit down and be quiet. I will speak to you later." Rob looked at Snapes back perplexed as he took the vacant seat next to Hermione. "Why are you late?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh well Hooch kept us back ten minutes and then I got lost but thankfully I ran into McGonagall and she steered me right…."

"Now start taking notes of the potion you will be creating in this lesson. And split into pairs….."

Two hours later Harry and company found themselves heading to the great hall having successfully brewed the cure for boils in snapes class. All thanks to Hermione of course that the boys were successful. "I cannot believe that git called my dad arrogant! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. He was trying to wind you up and well….it worked…"

"Aww cheers Hermione! You think that I shouldn't have defended my father?"

"No I am just saying that Snape clearly wanted to irritate you….

"Ya but why?"

"Maybe as a pay back for what he and Sirius did to him at school!"

"Rob I doubt that even Snape would stoop that low…"

"No Ron he has a point. He was scared of my dad and Sirius particularly at school and Sirius did say to let him know of Snivelus gives me grief…..I reckon this is grief don't you?" Harry asked grinning.

Rob reciprocated as he said..."I think I see where you are going Harry."

"That's right Rob mate. I am going to let Sirius know this….today. Then Snape will wish he hadn't bugged me." Ron and Rob smiled at him whilst Hermione just rolled her eyes. As Harry and his friends were preparing for their final class of the day which was charms, things at home were not so good. Sirius was perpetually moody since he returned from Kings cross station yesterday. He was sent home for verbally abusing a member of staff and was suspended from Zonkos indefinitely as a result. This morning when Ryan asked him to teach him some quiddtich tactics, he tore into his son as soon as he suggested he use Harry's broomstick. His wife and friends were concerned for his state of mind and agreed that something had to be done. They decided that Remus should speak to him in private about his behaviour so Sirius agreed to go for a drink with Remus in the Three Broomsticks after dinner.

At about 8:30 Sirius and Remus found themselves outside the pub preparing to enter. Upon entry, they found the pub only half crowded, possibly because it was a Monday night. After Remus ordered a butter beer and Sirius a fire whiskey, they took their usual seat by the window.

"Alright now Sirius I am going to talk and you are going g to listen okay?" Sirius put down his glass of fire whiskey after taking a few sips, smirked and said…"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now Sirius your behaviour since Harry and Rob left has got to stop. Initially it was understandable but now….well frankly Sirius its bordering on psychotic." Sirius, who was holding his thumb nail between his teeth, looked at Remus and smiled a little. "Sirius I am not joking here so come on….tell me what has gotten into you?" Remus asked firmly yet anxiously. Sirius hung his pre-occupied wrist over the table and the other crossed across the table as he said…

"I don't know…..I guess that….I really miss him Moony." Sirius replied disgruntled starring at the table. "Don't you mean them Sirius?"

"Well ya of course ya. I miss….them…"

Remus smirked before saying…."Its okay Sirius. I understand."

"You do?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes well…its natural that you would think more of Harry as a son than Rob. After all you were there ever since he was born….."

"That's exactly it Remus! Its like we spent nearly everyday together and then suddenly….he's gone. You know? Its like someone asking me to stop breathing….."

"Separation anxiety… "

"You know I thought that I would be okay because well its important and what did you just say?"

"You are suffering from separation anxiety Sirius. You always knew that he was okay whereas now you have no idea…"

"I see Lily and James and they are cool with Harry being away at Hogwarts…and they have Arielle…Remus I do want to be a good father to my kids but…."

"Sirius you are a good father…."

"No I'm not Remus."

"You are Sirius. Look at how well Harry and Rob have turned out under your influence."

"They are not my sons Remus."

"Though you may not have helped conceive either of them that does not mean that they don't see you in that way."

"Eh earth to Remus! Lily and James are still alive mate."

"You are still Harry's Godfather Sirius. You are still partly responsible for him. He needs you Sirius."

"Harry doesn't need me Remus."

"Yes he does..."

"He is off at Hogwarts right? He will make loads of friends and so he should. Give him a couple of years

and I will be an insignificant figure in his life." Sirius said before drinking before fire whiskey. Remus stared at him hard before saying…

"How can you say that Sirius? Harry thinks the world of you and more. He knows there is nothing you wouldn't do for him. We all saw you two at the station yesterday. The first thing he said after you bent down to him was…"I like it coz it means that not everything has changed. There is not a single bone in your body that Harry would change. And you sit here accusing him of forgetting about you! You should be ashamed of yourself Sirius!"

"Remus…."

"No Sirius. When you have decided to stop wallowing in self pity and start being a proper father to Ryan and the twins again let me know. For the record, Harry still needs you. If anything sinister happened…he will need you more than ever. There is no age limit on being a Godfather Sirius. Just remember that. So are you coming?" Remus asked getting up from the table. Sirius finished the remainder of his drink, smiled and said…"Ya I am Remus." They both smiled and left the pub together.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Harry was in the common room writing three letters; one to his parents, one to Remus and one to Sirius. He had just finished them as he read over them.

They all contained the same information but there was a special request in Sirius letter.

Dear Sirius

How are you? I hope Sharina, Ryan and the twins are all well. Don't worry about Rob and me because we are both terrific. Hogwarts is great! You, Dad and Remus were right; it is such an awesome place to be in. This morning we had transfiguration with McGonagall. She is such a brilliant Professor but a little bit scary. We had charms after lunch and Professor Flitwick said I was a natural like mom. But before we had that, we had double potions with Snape. He is such a foul git! I hate him with a passion! Today I was taking notes of what he was saying and he started going on at me about it! He then starting calling dad arrogant and when I defended him he gave me detention! Can you believe it? On the very first day I get detention for a month with Snivelus. I was just wondering if there was any chance that you and dad and maybe Remus if he wanted to…could ye maybe have a word with him? Please Padfoot coz I would really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon. Say hi to Sharina, Ryan and the twins.

Harry.

After sealing them Harry gave all three to Hedwig to deliver. Within five minutes Harry was in bed hoping that Sirius would comply with his request.

Well what do you think? I hope it was satisfactory. And if it wasn't I am sorry but give me a chance to get into writing Hogwarts chapters! I did after all spend the last 28 writing about Harry growing up with only his family involved. Anyway let me know what ya think and don't be too brutal! Talk 2 ya!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey thanks a million for the reviews people! I much appreciate it! So for those of you of little faith who thought I was Siriusly going to let a chapter go by where ye don't see Sirius reaction to Harry's letter OR the consequences for our dearest and most hated potions master, Professor Snape… What do ye take me for? Of course I am going to show this. So here it is! Hope ya enjoy! Talk 2 ya!

At 10:00 the next morning, Ryan was sitting in the kitchen when there was a tapping at the window. As he looked up he saw Hedwig sitting on the ledge with three envelopes held tightly between her beak. Ryan smiled as he approached the window and opened it to allow her entry. Ryan fetched a bowl of water as Hedwig hopped onto the draining board and dropped the letters in front of her. Ryan placed the bowl down and picked up the letters as Hedwig drank some water. After checking the names on the envelopes, Ryan turned to Hedwig and asked…"These are all from Harry?" Hedwig hooted once in reply. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders as he went to the drawer beside him and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink as he prepared to draft a letter for Hedwig to return to Harry with.

"Hi Harry,

Hedwig just landed with your letters. At the moment she is drinking some water that I gave her in a bowl. As soon as she is ready Ill send her off to you with this and when she is gone Ill go and give the letters to Remus, James and dad. Don't get why you couldn't just send one to them all. Anyway I hope you and Rob are having fun. Talk to you soon.

Ryan.

P.S: Tell that dipstick of a brother of mine to send us a letter!

After Ryan sealed the letter he gave it to Hedwig who accepted it gratefully. He then stroked her on the head, said goodbye to her and she flew off. Once she was out of sight, Ryan ventured down to the study where his father was talking to James, Lily and Remus. As he approached the door, he knocked loudly on it once and after being commanded he entered. James and Lily were sitting on the sofa whilst Sirius was sitting opposite them on the arm of the chair that Remus was occupying. He was greeted by four smiling faces so he reciprocated it. "Are you okay Ryan sweetheart?" Lily asked kindly.

"Ya Lily I'm fine thanks. It's just that you all got a letter from Harry just there. Hedwig has just gone. I thought you ought to you know." All the adults shared a two second glance before they rose quickly and tore out to the kitchen. Ryan followed his father who was the last to leave. James was the first to enter so he grabbed the letters and distributed them to his friends quickly. Sirius and Remus accepted them eagerly. They all tore open the envelopes quickly and read through them promptly.

"Hey mom and dad,

How are you? As I'm sure you probably know I got onto Gryffindor and so did Rob…. "

"Well there you go Sirius mate! You should be proud." James said happily. Sirius just nodded as he studied Harry's letter carefully. Remus looked up and smiled at James and Lily who was looking over James shoulder. They then returned to the letter as James continued to read under his breath.

"Today we had Transfiguration with McGonagall who is a little scary but still a cool teacher. Professor Flitwick says I have mom's talent for charms so I hope you are happy about that mom since you were a little concerned that I might turn into a marauder. I guess yours and Remus guidance and stability helped…" All three laughed a little at this.

"I hope Arielle, Ryan, the twins and the remaining Weasley clan are well. I expect that I will be hearing from you soon.

Love Harry.

"Well he appears to be enjoying himself even it has only been a day." Remus said as he folded the letter and smiled at his friends. James did the same as he said….

"Ya he does mate. And well he should. So you can rest easy now Padfoot! Harry is fine." They all turned to look at Sirius as he stared down at the letter. He then looked up with a cold, vindictive expression on his face. Ryan also noticed this as he asked….

"Dad what's wrong?" Sirius looked at his son as he said…

"Ryan could you please go and check on the girls? I need to talk to the others."

"Aww but dad….I haven't finished my cereal yet!"

"Please mate? I would really appreciate it."

"Fine dad….."

"Cheers sport." Sirius smiled a little as he winked at his son. Ryan got up to go as Lily called him.

"Ryan if you want you can take your cereal with you." He smiled as he said….

"Thanks Lily." He grabbed the bowl as he headed to the sitting room. All the adults took a seat as James asked…"Sirius what was all that about mate? Has Harry told you something that we should know about?" Sirius massaged his forehead as he nodded. Lily gasped as she said….

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with Voldemort!"

"No Lily. This time Harry's problem isn't Voldemort….."

"Well then what is it Sirius?" Remus asked concernedly.

"It's Snape you guys." Sirius said malevolently.

"Snape? Oh what has he done now?" James asked.

"Well Jamsie me ole mate our pal Snivelus has just given your son thirty days worth of detention for defending you to his face!"

"WHAT? Give me that!" James ordered as he reached out for the letter. Sirius then handed it to him. Lily tried to read it from the side but couldn't make out much. Remus just looked at Sirius and James anxiously but frustration was evident in stare. A few minutes later James threw the letter angrily down on the table. His eyes were burning with fire and his tone of voice became venomous.

"The bloody dirty prick is punishing my son! MY SON! For something which he couldn't prevent at school!"

"Yep." Sirius said casually, lying back in his chair playing with his fingers.

"He is making Harry suffer the way he did at school." James said bitterly.

"Oh contraire Mon ami. He is not making Harry suffer the way he did at school. Oh no old Snivelus is much more crafty than that James. He is using his authority to punish Harry mate. Because trust me on this one, if he tried to hex Harry….we would be on top of him like anchor is to a ship!"

"How can you be so clam Sirius?" James asked abruptly.

"I am saving my energy for when we confront the warped git. And you should too James. Otherwise we can't have any fun with him!" Sirius grinned at the last remark.

"Oh no you two! I don't want Harry to see two of the most reliable figures in his life cursing a professor. There must be a better way to do this."

"Ya there is. Kill him."

No Sirius. James please promise me that you won't curse or hex Snape." Lily begged turning to James. He smiled at her as he said…."Don't worry. We won't hex or curse him. Okay?"

"You promise me James?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes Lily." He kissed her hand. "I promise." They shared a compassionate smile before Sirius said…

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get over to Hogwarts already and eh….." he looked at Lily who stared firmly at him…."talk to Snape."

Remus smiled at Sirius who was rising from his seat with James in tow.

"Are you not coming Remus?" James asked.

"Well ya sure James." Remus replied smiling at his friend.

"Okay let's go boys!" Sirius exclaimed. They went to the back door where Lily called out…

"James Potter I trust you to respect my wishes okay?" James turned around and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as he said….

"Don't worry sweetheart. I won't or we won't harm Snape in any way okay? I promised you that and I never break my promises to you." She smiled a little as she said…"Okay."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "We will be back soon."

"Okay. See you soon." They all smiled at each other before the marauders left for Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Harry and his three friends were at the Gryffindor table having lunch when the mail arrived. A brown owl flew in and landed softly beside Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice.

"The daily prophet? Since when have you been a subscriber of that Hermione?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Since yesterday Ronald. There is a form in the common room and you tick your name if you wish to receive daily copies. Honestly don't you notice anything?" She tossed her head as she sighed and opened the paper. Harry and Rob smirked at each other while Ron just stared solemnly at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously.

"There has been a break in at Gringotts. Can you believe that? The supposed second safest place…."

"When?" Ron asked.

"A few days ago. Nothing was taken but…. Vault 713 inquiries still persist….They say that the vault was emptied that very same day….how peculiar. Who would do something like that?"

"Um…a thief maybe Hermione?" Rob said lazily which made Harry and Ron laugh.

"Oh well that much is obvious Rob. What I mean is…..could the person who broke into Gringotts be after what was in that particular vault? And if so, why is that vault so special? What was that vault containing that the others were not?" The boys looked at her in admiration. She smiled triumphantly at them.

Snape was in his office preparing for his third year potions class which was next. Sirius, James and Remus stormed down the hallway towards his office as that is where Nearly Headless Nick said he was. As they approached the door, Sirius took out his wand and barged in without warning. Snape looked up from his desk and saw his intruders with vicious looks on their faces.

"Alright Snivelus? How are you today?" Sirius asked cynically.

"What are you doing here Black? Shouldn't you be making toys over at Zonkos?"

"The welfare of my Godson comes first!" Sirius said leaning over his desk.

"Snape what you did was down right cruel. Don't use my son as a way to cover salty wounds!"

"Potter your son was being ignorant, malicious and insolent in my class yesterday….."

"Oh come off Snivelus Harry hasn't got a malicious bone in his body!"

"I am not talking to you Black!"

"Well I am talking to you Snape! Now end this vendetta you have with Harry and we will be on our way!" Snape stood up as he leaned over the desk saying…."Never!" Sirius rolled his eyes as he said…

"Well that is just down right immature and petty! Come on now Snivelus cant we just forgive and forget?"

"Forgive and forget? Have you any idea what I endured at school with you two? All the pain and misery I had to deal with? Everybody laughing at me….nobody cared how I felt. The more miserable I became, the more power ye obtained. Well now I am the bigger man!"

"Oooh ya punishing an eleven year old child without reason! Ya you sure are Snivelus." Sirius said sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Don't play the sympathy card Snape. We all know you don't deserve it. Look alright if we apologise will you stop picking on Harry?" James asked approaching Snape.

"James mate why are you reasoning with that git!"

"Because Sirius he is right. What we put him through was unfair, unjust….and maybe if we make our peace….he won't terrorize Harry anymore. So Snape have we got a deal?" James asked stretching out his hand. Snape who was over by his book cabinet, walked back to his desk and sneered down at James hand. "I am not shaking your hand Potter. Anything he gets he deserves. Your son is unattainable! He needs discipline since you and that filthy mud blood clearly don't know how to raise a child……."

"NEVER AGAIN SPEAK ABOUT MY WIFE IN THAT LANGUAGE SNAPE!" James shouted as he held his wand against Snapes throat. "Now either you call off Harry's detention or we will string you up by the neck, kick you in the ass around the school mid air, scroll "Snivelus smells" across your forehead and parade you in this fashion through the great hall. Don't think we won't because we will! And you of all people should know by now that messing with a marauder is dangerous. But messing with a junior marauder is cause for public humiliation. So Snivelus….what is it going to be?" James then stood back and stood between a grinning Sirius and an anxious Remus. Snape just stared from one to the other maliciously.

Harry was talking to Ron about how exciting it was to finally begin their flying lesson when Snape tore down the great hall and approached him.

"Potter come with me now!" He then stormed out of the great hall quickly.

"Wonder what he wants." Harry said.

"Maybe he is going to award you?" Rob said.

"Yeah not bloody likely!" Harry then rose from the table.

"You better go and see Harry. He looks pretty angry." Hermione said anxiously.

"Ya good luck mate." Ron said patting him on the back. Harry smiled at them before going into the hall. As he stepped out into the hall he was pleasantly surprised to see his father and his friends standing there with dopey smiles plastered across their faces. Harry grinned at them before running over to his father. James hugged him as Snape stood back sneering down at them. Remus ruffled his hair as he said…

"You alright Harry?" Harry nodded and reciprocated his smile. Harry then turned to Sirius who smiled at him and hugged him. "How you going Prongslet?" Harry looked up and said….

"I'm okay Sirius. But how come you guys are here? Did you get my letters?"

"Oh we sure did mate." Sirius said as he turned Harry front wards crossing his arms across Harry's

Chest. "Harry, Snape has something he wishes to say to you." James said staring at a loathing Snape.

"Well come on Severus. We had a deal." Remus said distinctively.

A few seconds later Snape stepped forward as he said….

"I have agreed with your father, Black and Lupin that you no longer need to attend detention for the remainder of this month. However do not think for a single second that the points will be restored to Gryffindor Potter because they won't." Harry glared at him.

"Oh yes they will Snivelus." Sirius said releasing Harry and approaching Snape so their faces were barely two inches apart. "Dumbledore does not know about your little endeavour so unless you wish us to convey your petty scheme…..I suggest that you return those twenty points to Gryffindor. Understood?" Snape stared at Sirius vindictively before using his wand to return the twenty points to Gryffindor. He then walked away from them.

"Oh and by the way Snivelus mess with Harry again and we won't be so forgiving!" Sirius shouted down the corridor but Snape kept on walking nonetheless. Sirius turned back to Harry smiling as he stretched out his palm so Harry slapped him a high five.

"Thanks Padfoot, Moony, Prongs. You guys were well awesome! I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said looking at all his guardians in turn.

"Ya well you will never have to champ." James said offering the back of his hand.

"Too right Prongs mate." Sirius exclaimed placing his hand on top of James.

"Ditto guys." Remus replied resting his hand on his friends' hands. Harry then put his hand on top of theirs as they all bent down a little and rose up. They released the grip as they all shouted…..

"Marauders rule and Snivelus drools!" They all laughed as Ron, Rob and Hermione exited the great hall with a few more students ahead and behind them the trio approached the marauders excitedly.

"Alright Rob, Ron how are we doing boys?" Sirius asked smiling hugging them with one arm at the same time. "Were cool Sirius. You?"

"Ya but you know Id be even better if you had give us a letter you plonker!" Sirius said as he pushed him playfully. "Ya sorry about that Sirius….I did mean to but…."

"Ah no harm done kid. No harm done." They shared a warm smile for a few seconds. Harry and Ron were talking to James and Remus with Hermione.

"And who is this little diamond that we got here?" Sirius asked smiling at Hermione who smiled shyly at him. "Hermione Granger Mr. Black. It is a pleasure to meet you. Harry and Rob have been telling me so much about you." She stretched out her hand for Sirius to accept.

"Have they now?" Sirius questioned smiling mischievously from one to the other. Harry and Rob just smirked at him.

"Right well first thing is first Hermione…..you can call me Sirius or Padfoot which ever you feel mot comfortable with. I think the last time I was Mr. Black was….seventh year by McGonagall…actually come to think of it…she still does!" The kids laughed while James and Remus sniggered.

"And secondly I appreciate the formality but please there isn't any need for this hand shaking gesture darling."

"Okay whatever you say….Sirius."

"There you go. Now isn't that more comfortable to say than Mr. Black…."

A few seventh year girls came out of the great hall and looked in the marauders direction. James and Remus took no notice but Sirius shouted out…"Ya alright darling?" He smiled and winked at them which made them scurry out to the grounds faster. Everyone looked at him so Sirius said….

"What? Clearly I still got it." He winked at Harry who just shook his head.

"You are just lucky Shari isn't here mate." James said. Sirius smirked at him.

"Okay well we better go otherwise we will be late for our next class." Hermione ordered.

"Which is what Hermione?" James asked.

"Flying lesson. Its our first one so it's a little bit intimidating for me."

"Oh because you never flew before?"

"No actually Sirius I'm…...I'm a muggle." She starred at the ground.

"Hey there is no shame in that darling. I know plenty of muggles who are gifted witches and wizards. And you have those bright eyes which suggest to me that you are one of them." Sirius said with a hand on her shoulder. She looked and smiled meekly at him before saying…"Thanks. We better go."

"Well we are coming with ye."

"Dad really?"

"Ya James really?"

"Yes Sirius because I think it would be cool to see Harry in action. Plus we got time. So lets go."

Well what did ya think? Good? Bad? Or indifferent? Let me know either way and I shall talk to you later!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey thanks again for the ole reviews people! Much appreciate it. To those of you who like the story your support means a lot! To those who don't like it for whatever reason I am sorry that it is not up to your "standard" but if it really doesn't appeal to you in the slightest you know you don't have to read it! So instead of knocking it either read on because the chapters are more substantial further on or else quit reading it! Anyway here is chapter 31 so hope ya like! Talk 2 ya!

As Harry and the others walked onto the training grounds, they were met by a few Slytherins talking amongst themselves quietly. Malfoy of course was within the crowd and sneered at Sirius, James and Remus as they walked off to the side of the pitch. Between them they conjured a bench at the far left of the grounds. Malfoy and his cronies approached Harry and his friends in a vindictive manner. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of Malfoy as he stopped five inches from Harry saying……

"Well potter the rumour around the school is that your excuse of a father managed to talk Professor Snape out of giving you detention for the remainder of this month. Its amazing what a little whining can do isn't it Potter?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you Malfoy!" Harry replied firmly.

"Oh no of course you don't Potter its just that….well if you cant handle a little bit of torture how exactly do you intend to cope when you are a hundred feet high in the sky? I doubt that your father will be able to get your message in time to save you from falling to your bitter sweet death!" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled with Malfoy whilst Harry and his friends stared at them maliciously.

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from Malfoy! Nobody wants you here." Rob said as he stepped forward, in front of Harry and Ron. Malfoys face changed immediately from sweet to sour as he said…."Well at least I come from a pure blood family. Unlike you and Potter who are half casts!"

"Oh just shove off Malfoy will ya!" Ron ordered defiantly.

"Don't tell me what to do Weasley….."

"Alright everybody settle down please. Malfoy please take your place in the line." Madam Hooch ordered. Malfoy looked at her and nodded. "Wait for my signal Potter." Malfoy whispered as he went and stood next to Crabbe who was at the top of the line.

"Alright everybody welcome to your first flying lesson. As you can see there are brooms standing on your left so please hold your hand above your broom and say "up" sharply."

"Up." Harry said and immediately the broom leapt into his hand. Harry smiled triumphantly to himself as he said "Wow. Cool." He smirked at Ron and Hermione on either side of him who just glared at him since they had not yet succeeded. Rob was loosing his patience along with the other students who were envious of Harry's premature achievement. Sirius who had conjured omnioculars saw that Harry solely had mastered the command of the broom and related this information to James and Remus who were equally elated and took turns looking through the omnioculars.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. You will be an asset to the Gryffindor quiddtich team if you decide to try out next year." Madam Hooch said smiling at him.

"Thank you" Harry replied gratefully as he shoved his glasses up on his nose.

Within ten minutes all the students had succeeded so Madam Hooch ordered them to attempt to mount their brooms with their left hand at the top of the handle whilst their right hand should rest in the middle. Of course there must always be somebody to get it wrong and in this case it was Neville Longbottom. He was a nervous eleven year old who had absolutely no faith in himself what so ever. Unfortunately for him he was standing next to Malfoy who thought it would be hilarious to see him flying so he cast a spell which would enable the broom to go wildly out of control for a whole five minutes and Neville being completely vulnerable to its antics. The broom suddenly took off in the air and soared one hundred feet at least with Neville screaming for it to stop and Madam Hooch roaring at Neville to come down. Neville flew over the dark tower, flew past Snapes classroom quickly and on a few occasions he did summersaults. James, Sirius and Remus wanted to do something but were afraid to act in case they harmed Neville himself. Just then the broom began taking a nose dive to the ground and Neville screaming for his life, covered his eyes with his hands and fell off the broom mid air. He landed on his side resulting in a sprained wrist, or so he thought. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and helped him up after catching the broom and discarding it to the side. As Neville stood up tears were brewing in his eyes from the pain he was enduring so Madam Hooch offered to take him to the hospital wing.

"All of you are to stay here. The class is not over so be practising mounting your broom while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." With that she left with one arm around Neville. Sirius, James and Remus ran over to Harry to find out whether or not Neville was okay, though they suspected not.

"Stupid git clearly cannot ride a broom. How thick can you get?" Malfoy asked universally. His clan burst out laughing while Harry glared at him suspiciously.

"Did you do it Malfoy? Did you make Neville take flight and injure himself?"

"So what if I did Potter? It's not like you can prove it."

"You really are sick do you know that? Torturing people for amusement……"

"Ya well maybe if he had this with him…." Malfoy said unclenching his fist to show Neville's remembral…."he might have managed to fall a little more gracefully!" The Slytherins once again up roared in laughter. Harry marched over to Malfoy and shouted…

"Give it here Malfoy right now!" Malfoy stared at him for a few seconds before saying….

"Oh look Potter here come your super heroes! Why don't you ask them for support?" Harry turned around to find his three guardians talking to Rob, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy sniggered at Harry. He then turned back to Malfoy and made a vein attempt to grab the ball from his hand. Malfoy clenched his fist as he said…."If you really want to retrieve it for your good friend Longbottom, then you are going to have to find it first. So let's see how well you can fly shall we?" Malfoy sneered at Harry as he mounted his broom and flew up thirty feet. Harry stared up at him for a few seconds before parading back and grabbing his broom. "Harry what are you doing?" Remus asked anxiously as Harry mounted his broom.

"Malfoy has Neville's remembral Remus so I am going to get it back off him."

"WHAT? Harry no you can't! Madam Hooch told us to practice mounting not flying! You could get detention for this…"

"Hermione I don't care! And Sirius…dad don't look at me like that."

"How do you know he has it Harry mate?"

"Because he showed me Sirius okay?"

"Harry no don't you….." Harry flew off after Malfoy…"dare." James said as he watched Harry fly. James, Remus and Sirius watched as Harry glided gracefully up into the sky along with the rest of the students. Sirius patted James shoulder as he said…

"Good job James mate. Good job."

"Oh do shut up Sirius. It is not funny. Anything could happen to him for god sake!"

"James he will be fine." Sirius said reassuringly walking over to where James was standing.

"How do you know?" James asked looking at his son talking to Malfoy in the sky.

"Because he is your son. A decent flier. Like father like son." James smiled a little at Sirius whilst Remus who was standing with Ron and company looked anxiously over his shoulder at his friends.

"Give it to me Malfoy and nothing needs to happen!" Harry shouted.

"Nothing needs to happen? Exactly what do you mean Potter?"

"You think that because you come from a pure blood family that you are magically talented well so am I!"

"Oh my Potter I had no idea how boastful you really were!"

"We both know how vulnerable you are without Crabbe and Goyle around Malfoy so do us all a favour and give me Neville's remembral or I swear I will paralyze you!"

"No need to be so hasty Potter. If you really want it…." He threw it into the air as he said…"go fetch!" Harry sped past Malfoy on his broom as he tore after the ball. As he passed Malfoy he nearly knocked him off his broom but unfortunately Malfoy held a firm grip on the handle.

"He's going mighty fast." Remus muttered to himself but he was heard.

"If he falls I will never forgive myself." Hermione interjected quietly. Remus smiled to himself as he said to Hermione who was standing in between Ron and Rob….

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry has had plenty of practice of flying with his father and Sirius. I am certain that he can manage."

Harry who was flying past Dumbledore's office reached out his left hand and grabbed the remembral at eighty degree angle which meant he had to do a slight summersault. What Harry didn't realise was that he was being watched. Dumbledore and McGonagall saw his obvious talent for flying and discussed the prospect of him becoming the new Gryffindor seeker. After Harry caught the ball he held it up for his house mates to see as he dived back down to the ground. Everybody cheered loudly as they all ran up to congratulate him once he leapt off the broom. James breathed a sigh of relief whilst Sirius and Remus sniggered at him. "So now you will live to see another day James mate." Sirius said smirking at his friend who turned to face him and smiled. Just then they saw McGonagall come marching on to the lawn as she called…"Harry Potter come with me please now!" Harry who was laughing with his friends turned around and looked at McGonagall nervously as he followed her.

"Oh no. She must have seen him…"

"Don't worry James…."

"Don't worry? Remus are you nuts? He could get expelled for the love of the saints!"

"I am sure it won't come to that…."

"What did she want with Harry Sirius?" Rob asked as he ran across the lawn with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"I don't know Rob mate…."

"Its obvious Sirius! She is going to expel him for underage flying! Oh god…"

"She wouldn't do that surely. I mean she seems reasonable to me. She will hear Harry out."

"I wish I had your faith Hermione. Come on you two lets go."

"Go where?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison looking after James who was running towards the hall.

"To Dumbledore of course! Now come on will you!" James shouted as he kept on running. Sirius stared at Remus who quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright well we shall see you guys later." Sirius said as he smiled and then he and Remus tore after James.

McGonagall was walking silently and quickly down the ground floor corridor and Harry who was a few yards behind her had to run to keep up. As she came to a set of marble white stairs she galloped up them so Harry naturally followed her still unaware of the consequences for his actions. As she reached the top of the stairs she turned left and stopped outside the second door. She instructed Harry to wait outside as she knocked and entered the classroom. Harry who by now was severely perplexed knew for sure that neither McGonagall's nor Dumbledore's office was on this floor. So why had she brought him here? Inside was the fifth year defence against the dark arts being taught by Professor Quirell.

McGonagall requested that one of his students, Oliver Wood, step outside for a moment. Quirell who was a nervous type of man and stuttered repeatedly over his dialogue naturally didn't object. As Wood stepped out behind McGonagall was greeted by a rare smiling professor who was standing beside Harry.

"What is going on Professor?" Wood asked politely as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well Wood I do believe that I have found you a seeker." McGonagall exclaimed jovially. Wood unfolded his arms as he stared at her in disbelief. He gazed quickly at Harry as he said…

"What…are you serious Professor?"

"Yes Wood. Harry Potter is the best seeker I have seen since….well I cant even remember! So what do you say Potter? Are you prepared to become the new seeker?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Well…yes Professor I would love to but its just that I was under the impression that first years are forbidden to try out for their house teams." Harry said looking between Wood and McGonagall.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore and I saw how skilful you were on that broom when you caught that remembral. He has agreed to allow you to become the new seeker if you consent that is."

For a few minutes Harry pondered the notion of living the dream his father lived for six years at Hogwarts. He knew he wanted to accept because it was all his father and Sirius and Remus expected from him regarding quiddtich. He could visualise their faces and reactions at this second. After everything he was told about quiddtich from his guardians he knew it was the best sport in the world and he really did want to step into his father's shadow because next to Sirius, his father was his hero. After brief consideration and receiving anxious glances from his professor and future team mate, Harry agreed to become Gryffindors seeker. He smiled up at them both as he said….

"When do we start training?" McGonagall smiled broadly at him and gave him a one armed hug.

"This is brilliant Potter! You won't regret this. I suppose your father has taught you plenty of quiddtich techniques seeing as who he is." Oliver said smiling at Harry. Harry nodded as he said…

"He did yeah along with Sirius….."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Oliver shouted astounded that Harry knew him and making he and McGonagall jump with fright.

"Sirius Black is Harry s godfather Wood so he naturally would teach him plenty techniques considering the fact that both he and Remus Lupin live next door to Harry."

"Wow! I cant believe Sirius is your godfather Harry. He and your father were like….quiddtich gods when they were here at Hogwarts….."

"Yes yes now that is quite enough Wood. Go on back to class. You can talk to Harry a little later on." Wood nodded as he smiled at Harry and went back to class. McGonagall smiled at Harry as she said…

"Well you had better get back to class Potter and don't worry, I will explain your absence to Madam Hooch although I seriously doubt she will object once she hears!" Harry smiled at her as he followed her back to the flying grounds. As they approached the grounds they saw Sirius, James and Remus approaching them after returning from Dumbledore's office. When they saw Harry they immediately began running towards him and shouting "WELL DONE HARRY!"

James and Sirius took their turns in spinning Harry around while Remus just hugged him lightly.

"The youngest seeker of the century. My son….wait until your mother hears!" James said beaming at his son. "Are you excited Harry?" Remus asked smiling gently at him.

"Yes Remus. It should be really cool you know…up there in the sky…aiding Gryffindor in their hour of glory."

"Well he has the right attitude. I trust you helped to formulate that Sirius?" McGonagall said smirking.

"Oh well….maybe a little…."They half laughed…"Anyway Prongslet we best be off coz I have to be in work for 1:30….so let us know when the first game of the season is and….we will be there." Sirius winked at his grinning godson.

"Yes well I had better go and explain the situation to Madam Hooch so…see you boys later I'm sure. Harry congratulations once again."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled as McGonagall stormed off across the lawn.

"Tell Rob, Ron and Hermione that were sorry we couldn't hang around too long but…we will see them soon." James said looking at his son. "Yep sure dad." Harry smiled at his guardians who each gave him a hug and were off within a few minutes. Harry stared after them and smiled to himself as he said…

"The youngest seeker of the century…..now that is well awesome!"


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks a million for the reviews guys. So glad you liked the last chapter coz I thought you might think I was just copying from J.K. I know I am in places but I intend to keep her plots in this story but with a few original ideas added in too! Anyway hope ya like this chapter coz it's the first quiddtich match of the season!

Harry quickly settled into Hogwarts and his popularity increased amongst his fellow Gryffindors once he became their new seeker. Some team mates were a little apprehensive about him being submitted but after their first training session, his obvious talent and agility was recognised and appreciated. Not only was he respected but he also began mingling better with his house mates. The morning of the first quiddtich match was a time of tension for everyone but especially Harry. They were playing Slytherin and according to Oliver, Slytherin were "dirty players." He had received a few letters from his family over the last two weeks ensuring that he was properly prepared for this and asking if he needed anything. There were times when Harry was half tempted to quit but Rob and Ron assured him that this was a golden opportunity and that he would regret it forever if he pulled out.

Harry was sitting next to Ron and opposite Hermione and Rob at the table having breakfast when several owls came gliding into the great hall and landed next to their desired recipitants. Hedwig flew down next to Harry's goblet with a long package attached to her tentacles. Harry looked at all his friends smiling broadly which they reciprocated.

"I think I know what that is before you open it." Ron said starring at the package. Harry nodded as he grinned. Rob and Hermione just starred at him and the package in disbelief.

"Well come on then Harry lets get it open already!" Rob exclaimed.

Harry tore open the package excitedly to reveal a broom. Everyone at the table gazed at the broom in awe as they gathered around Harry. "Wow….its a broomstick…." Harry muttered as he studied it with his hands. Ron who was standing turned it over on its side as he said….

"No Harry….this is no ordinary broomstick. This is the new nimbus 2000!" All the students in the great hall rushed over to Harry at hearing Ron's outburst.

"Oh my god…" Wow…" "That is so cool…" Wish I had that…"

Professor McGonagall came storming down to the table from the Professors desk to break up the chaos.

"Alright come on now everyone back to your tables immediately! Potter you are to meet your team mates up in the common room in ten minutes and from there you venture to the quiddtich pitch."

"Okay Professor." Harry replied courteously. McGonagall smiled a little as she said….

"Nice broom." Harry smiled as she left.

"You okay Harry? I expect you must be a little bit scared though?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Ya I am a little Hermione but you know…..Ill be fine coz I've flown plenty of times before so…."

"Hey there is a note." Rob said as he grabbed it and handed it to Harry. He starred at it quizzically before tearing it open. It read….

"Dear Harry,

Your mother and I agreed that since you have made the Gryffindor house team (though a little bit early than we expected) that you should be rewarded. So we hope you will enjoy your new broomstick mate. The state of the art, hot of the table….Nimbus 2000! We are all going to be attending the match so we shall see you later.

Your proud parents."

P.S: Your mother has asked me to convey this message to you. Be careful!

At 11:00 Harry found himself standing on the sidelines waiting for his team to be announced on to the pitch. At the moment he was standing next to Oliver who looked down at him and smiled.

"You okay Harry?"

"Ya Wood. Ill be okay. Wont I?"

"Ya sure you will Harry. Just so long as you don't suffer from a bludger to the head like I did in my first game." Harry gulped as Lee announced their presence. The team mounted their brooms and glided smoothly onto the pitch where they received encouraging roars form the crowd. All the members of his family were sitting in the Professor's box. Sharina had the misfortune of having Snape on her left but Sirius was on her right. In order for there to be sufficient room for all of them to sit in one row, James who was next to Sirius had Arielle on his lap, Kyrah sat on her father's and Samia sat on her mother's lap. Ryan sat next to Remus who was next to Lily. When Harry flew on to the pitch, they along with the Gryffindors started cheering loudly, much to Snapes dislike.

"You alright snivelus?" Sirius asked chirpily.

"Have I got a reason not to be Black?" Snape replied bitterly.

"No I suppose not but you know your house is going to get an ass whipping now that Harry is on the team!"

Sharina thumped him hard. After he massaged his arm he turned to her for an explanation.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of the kids Sirius please." She ushered gently yet firmly.

"Alright Shari love. I'm sorry ya?"

"Ya okay Sirius but please don't go winding him up. He didn't start it this time so….don't you okay?"

"Fine whatever makes you happy." She smiled at him appreciatively as he reciprocated it.

"And they are off! Look at how Angelina can work that broom! She passes the quaffle to Spinnet…oohh look how she dodged that bludger half up and under….Spinnet is in possession of the quaffle and she aims….she shoots and….she scores! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Keep it up you guys! Angelina is in possession of the quaffle again….she passes it to Alica Spinnet but….oohh Marcus Filch was just that far head. He aims….he shoots and he sco….HEY HEY! Oliver Wood has blocked his goal! God bless you Woody! Now Katie Bell has the quaffle. She is one dangerous player Slytherin so Id say watch out! Katie passes it to Angelina who passes it Alica…Alica passes it back to Katie since Flinch is harassing her….and Katie Bell scores! Alright Katie girl! That leaves Gryffindor with a further ten point victory. Alica has the quaffle and…wow….she scores! That was mighty fast! Gryffindor lead 30 – 0! Slytherins are getting mighty ratty now Id say! COME ON GRYFFINDOR! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER KATIE! Oohh nicely played Fred. You saved our pretty little Katie from permanent scarring. Remind me to buy you a drink mate!"

"JORDON! Concentrate on the game instead of your overly active social life!" McGonagall barked at him. Lee looked at her sheepishly as he said…."Sorry Professor." McGonagall nodded.

"Now Marcus Filch is in possession of the quaffle. Come on Gryffindor get it back off him! He aims and he shoots….oh yes Wood blocks his goal yet again! GO ON OLIVER! Spinnet passes the ball to Angelina and she….misses…no fault Ang! Those bludgers are on fire today. DIVE ANGELINA! Oohh nice one George mate! Come on Gryffindor!"

Hagrid who was standing next to Ron and Hermione saw the Slytherin chasers conspiring through his omnioculars. "Oh dear. Those Slytherins are not going to let Gryffindor off light."

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well we are ahead by thirty points and they haven't scored yet. Someone is going to be harmed."

"But surely that cannot be tolerated!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously.

"Yeah well Hermione that is how they play!" Hagrid said smiling sadly at her.

"No sign of the snitch yet?" James asked Sirius who was looking through his omnioculars.

"No not yet mate. It's usually hovering by now though." Sirius said.

"It has to appear sooner or later." Remus said who was now sitting next to James.

Sirius and James just nodded slowly whilst Remus continued his focus on the game.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! They lead 50-0! Nicely done Katie! But oh no WOOD WATCH OUT!" Spinnet belted a bludger in Woods direction and he fell off his broom as he crashed to the ground! A Slytherin chaser called Adrian Pucey threw a quaffle successfully into the goal post.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Well I suppose it is about time! COME ON GRYFFINDOR! YOU CAN DO IT! NOOOO! Ten points to Slytherin. Gryffindor lead 50-20! Still thirty point diff…..make that a twenty point difference. Although hold up now is that….I think it is. The snitch is hovering just a few metres away from HARRY POTTER! Go on Harry! And he's off! Harry Potter is in hot pursuit of the snitch. But wait….what is going on with his broom?" Everyone focused on Harry for the time being. His broom was swaying from left to right, up and down until….Harry was dangling and hanging on tightly with his hands.

"Oh my god! What is going on?" Lily asked meekly.

"Someone has jinxed his broom Lily that's what!" Sirius said viciously.

"Well DO SOMETHING SIRIUS! James we have to help him!"

"We cant Lily because we might injure Harry in the process."

"Remus is right Lily."

"So what? We just sit here and wait for him to fall to his bloody death?"

No of course not. We wait to see if he falls before we act."

"What? James…"

"Lily we don't have a choice. Now please just trust me. I am not going to let anything happen to our son." He clutched her hand and kissed it. She tightened her grip on his. They all felt helpless but there was not a thing they could do. Just wait……

Hermione was looking through Hagrids omnioculars and she turned her attention to the stand where she saw Snapes mouth moving. She tapped Ron on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Snape is jinxing Harry s broom. I have to do something. So stall Hagrid!"

"Wait Hermione…!" She handed Ron the omnioculars as he looked through them.

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Rob asked Ron.

"Hermione is taking care of it." Ron replied distractedly.

"Taking care of it?" Rob asked perplexed.

"Snape is behind it." Ron said.

"SNAPE!" Rob exclaimed.

"Shh. Yes but we can't let Hagrid know where she's gone…okay?"

Rob nodded as he looked at Hagrid who was starring aimlessly at the sky muttering…

"Come on on get back up on the broom…."

Hermione ran up the steps behind the stands and muttered a flaming spell as she pointed her wand at the tail of Snape s long black over coat. With that his coat started catching fire and Sharina who was next to him gasped s she jumped up shouting …

"SNAPE YOUR COAT IS ON FIRE!"

All the marauders jumped at her exclamation while Snape rose quickly and stamped on it. After it was put out they all resumed their seats and Harry re-mounted his broom and tore off after the snitch. Everyone cheered but no one cheered louder than his family.

"GO ON HARRY!" Shouted the marauders in unison. Lily and Sharina smiled at each other whilst Snape looked a little bit frazzled.

"…ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINNDOR! They lead by thirty points now! And Harry is back on his broom! GO ON HARRY! POLISH OFF THOSE SLYTHERINS! Marcus Filch is in hot pursuit of Katie Bell who is in possession of the quaffle……"

Harry s flying skills alerted the Slytherin keeper to the snitch so he tore after Harry, determined to retrieve it first. There was a couple of stray bludgers after them but Fred and George took care of them as Harry ducked a few feet and flew nearer to the ground after the snitch. At one point the snitch was almost touching the grass, so Harry, being well equipped to handle a scenario such as this, balanced himself on the broom. He was almost lying on his stomach at one point which didn't work because the snitch was too fast and this tactic was slowing him down. The snitch took flight and the Slytherin keeper was knocked off his broom by a bludger. Harry decided to try something which his father had taught him but warned him that it was only in the case of an emergency. He stood on the broom as he reached out for the snitch. The snitch was just barely five inches away from him so Harry could grab it at an easy reach. But suddenly the snitch decided to go higher so Harry lunged himself at the snitch and…….

"Another ten points to Slytherin. Only a ten point difference now. COME ON GRYFFINDOR! But wait…what is going on with Harry?" Everyone turned their attention to Harry who was lying on the ground as though he was in agony. All his family stood up in anxiety as they gazed down at him.

"What is the matter with him?" Lily asked anxiously.

"I don't know…." James replied meekly.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR HAVE VICTORY…..!"

"YES!" Shouted Sirius, James and Remus in unison as they jumped up shoving their fists into the air. Lily and Sharina just laughed and hugged the marauders. The kids were excited too but Samia and Kyrah didn't really know what was going on. Ryan and Arielle slapped each other a high five before jumping for joy with the others.

Come on lets go down to the pitch." James said as he led the way. Snape had quickly disappeared after the match so they never got the chance to gloat at him. As they made their way onto the pitch they found that Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Rob had beaten them to it.

"Alright you guys what is going on?" Sirius exclaimed jovially behind the four musketeers. Rob turned round and ran straight to Sirius. Sirius hugged him lightly whilst the others greeted him amicably. Harry was celebrating with his fellow Gryffindors so he didn't realise that his family were on the pitch until his kid sister ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around and reciprocated her smile as he hugged her and spun her around. She laughed and after a few seconds he put her back down. "You were so cool today Harry. When mom and dad said you made seeker they were all really happy. I knew that you would be just as cool as dad was." Harry smiled a little at her before he hugged her again saying…"Thanks Airs. That means a lot to me." After they broke up he turned to Hermione and said…

"Hey Hermione I would like you to meet my kid sister Arielle. Arielle this is a friend of mine, Hermione." Both girls smiled at each other before Hermione stretched out her hand and shook Arielle s saying.."I am very pleased to meet Arielle……"

"Oi Sirius, Remus, Dad….what does a junior marauder have to do to get a hug around here?" All the adults were talking to Rob, Ron, McGonagall and Dumbledore when the marauders hurried down to Harry with grinning faces and hugged him all at once. A few minutes later Sirius asked the burning question. "What the hell was going on with your broom mate?"

"I have no idea Sirius. It was like it was fine when I was idle and the second I attempted to pursue the snitch….it started going AWOL." Harry received solemn looks from his guardians so he asked…

"What? You don't think somebody did this on purpose do you?"

"Well….it is a little strange champ."

"Ya but dad…."

"I know who did it James." Hermione said joining the group.

"What? How Hermione?"

"That doesn't matter James! Hermione who did it?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"It was Snape. I saw him through Hagrids omnioculars…."

"Sirius where are you going?" Remus asked anxiously as Sirius stormed off the grounds.

"To find Snivelus! Are you two coming or not?" James and Remus looked at each other briefly before following Sirius. Harry stared at his friends before following them.

"Harry…" Hermione called but just received blank stared from Ron and Rob before they too followed Harry. Hermione glanced at Arielle and Ryan before all three reluctantly followed on. As they passed Lily, Sharina and the twins who were clutching their mother's hands, McGonagall asked…

"What do you suppose is the matter? All the children seem to be following Sirius, James and Remus."

"I don't know Minerva but I am going to find out." Lily said as she also followed in the direction of her family with Sharina and her daughters, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid in hot pursuit.

The marauders dashed down to Snapes office with the kids a few metres behind. Sirius burst open his door to find it empty.

"DAMN IT!" Shouted Sirius aggressively.

"Shh calm it Sirius. He can't be anywhere exotic. I mean this is Snape we are talking about."

"Yes Remus but what about the philosopher's stone?"

"What about it?" James and Remus asked in unison.

"Well we know where it's hidden in this place and its fairly likely that Snivelus does too!"

"You can't go making assumptions like that…."

"Making assumptions like what?"

All the marauders turned round to find Harry standing there with Ron and Rob beside him.

"Oh Harry……" Remus started.

"Did you find Snape?" Harry asked defiantly.

"No. The bloody dirty coward is nowhere to be found…."

Black? Potter? Lupin….what are you all doing here? Shouldn't all be celebrating your once off victory?" Snape inquired coldly. Sirius approached him with his wand out.

"Well as it turns out Snivelus…we wanted a word with you."

"Well I have not got time for this Black so if you will all excuse me…." Snape attempted to walk away when Sirius grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Snape was sitting with his back to the wall so the marauders "helped" him up as the y interrogated him with their wands pointed at his chest.

All the kids had now joined them and were all smirking but Hermione was horrified at the sight.

"You were seen jinxing my son on his broom Snivelus. Now what I want from is you is a decent explanation. Why were you trying to kill my son?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him Potter! Do you honestly believe I would try that when you were sitting in the same row?" James smirked at his friends before Sirius lunged him against the wall so that he had him held by the throat with his feet dangling. James kept his wand pointed but stood back a little whilst Remus tried to remain diplomatic for the kids' sake but was finding it difficult. Sirius further interrogated him asking…."Why cant you be a man and admit to something for once Snivelus? You were seen mouthing a spell so don't try and defend yourself! You are screwed this time……"

"Sirius put him down this minute!" Lily bellowed. Sirius turned around and said……

"Lily, Snivelus here was trying to harm your son….."

"I already told you that I wasn't Black!" Snape stated massaging his throat as Sirius released him. As Dumbledore stepped up in front of Lily, he looked Snape in the eyes and said after a few minutes concentration…."I believe you Severus….."

"But sir…."

"No Sirius. I trust Severus whether or not you do. Now I feel that there are things to discuss so if you would all please follow me to my office immediately. Dumbledore said calmly as he stared hard at Sirius in particular.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey thank you for the reviews again. Much appreciated guys! So here comes the next chapter! Let's hope ya enjoy it now! After this I reckon Ill probably zoom ahead to Christmas coz we got a lot to get through! Talk 2 ya!

Sirius stared at Snape vindictively as he walked behind Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lily who was holding Kyrah in her arms suggested that she and Sharina go home with the kids since the twins were falling asleep. The marauders relented amicably but Lily requested that James escort Harry and company back to the common room for safety and to ensure that they didn't follow the marauders to Dumbledore's office. After they said goodbye to each other the women left with the kids as James escorted his son and friends back to the common room assuring his friends that he would be there within ten minutes. On their journey to the common room, Harry tried to retrieve information from his father.

"Dad is something wrong?" Harry asked as he stepped beside his father gazing up at him. James smiled down at his son as he said….

"No son why would there be?"

"Well Sirius……he went ballistic at Snape….." James laughed a little as he said…

"Oh well Harry you know Sirius….heart of gold but a foul temper……"

"Yeah…..but Snape said something about Quirell…."

"Alright troops here we are safe and sound." James said as he turned around and smiled at them once reaching the common room. Hermione, Ron and Rob were in deep conversation about the recent event and smiled nervously at James who detected that something was up but said nothing.

"Well I'm sure that we all see each other soon so until then take care of yourselves. Ron, Rob stay out of trouble." They smiled meekly at James before Rob saluted him saying "Yes sir." James smiled warmly as he ruffled his golden locks whilst Ron and Hermione smirked at him. Harry just stared at his father.

"Hermione I trust you to keep this lot out of trouble. Okay well you guys better go in so give your one the password and Ill be off…."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Potter but I would appreciate a little bit more respect than that!" Everyone turned to look at the fat lady who had her arms crossed glaring at James. The kids sniggered whilst James looked abashed.

"Sorry maim I didn't mean to disrespect you…"

"Yes well I suppose I couldn't have expected anything less from you….James Potter!"

"Sorry fat lady." He whispered to the kids…."Say the password please." Hermione smiled at him before she said…..Cabot Draconis." With that the portrait swung open. One by one they entered the common room but Harry was the last to enter as he turned to his father and asked….

"Dad why must you go to Dumbledore s office?"

"Oh Harry not now mate. I have to go but I promise that we will be in touch soon." He hugged his son lightly before he bid him and the others a final goodbye and ran off in the direction of Dumbledore s office. As Harry entered the common room he was met with fellow house mates hugging him and congratulating him. Before he joined the party he said discreetly to his friends that….

"Something is going on you guys and I am going to find out what!"

"But Harry you heard what your father said….."

"I don't care Hermione! I am writing to Sirius tonight. He will tell me what is going on I know he will!" As Harry expressed a defiant look, his friends shared anxious gazes.

Meanwhile up in Dumbledore s office things were not so good. Snape was standing on the left hand side of his desk whilst Minerva was standing on his right. Three chairs were conjured in front of it for the marauders.

"….Oh come off it Albus it's obvious that he is lying!" Sirius roared at his former head master.

"Calm yourself Sirius. I understand that you do not wish to believe that Severus is innocent….."

"Yeah not bloody likely!" Sirius bellowed folding his arms across his chest.

"But I do trust him Sirius just like I trusted you when you told me that you had not betrayed Lily and James. If Severus does not trust Quirell then….."

"Oh Albus please surely you of all people realise that Snivelus will do anything to save his own greasy hide!" Sirius shouted while staring at Snape who was next to him.

"Sirius that is enough! Albus have we got anything substantial which would indicate that Quirell is not trustworthy?" Remus asked politely.

"No Remus not exactly. However……ah James…." Sirius and Remus turned around to greet their friend who was closing the door behind him. He smiled at his friends as he approached the desk.

"Sorry Albus that I am late but Lily wanted to ensure that Harry and the others returned to the common room safely so….what have I missed?"

"Not a whole lot James. Please take a seat."

"Ya nothing just Snivelus trying to save his own skin…."

"Oh shut up Sirius!" Remus and Minerva shouted in unison which made everyone but Snape smile.

"Well Remus was just inquiring about Quirell s trustworthiness and so in answer to your question Remus no we have no substantial evidence however he possessed particular interest in the philosophers stone which as you know is being hidden here at Hogwarts." The marauders nodded as Albus continued.

"I sent Hagrid to collect it from Gringotts much to Quirell s annoyance but when I requested that he aid us in ensuring its safety….well lets just say that he didn't hesitate."

"So….what? You think that Quirell is after it?"

"I have no idea James but I feel that somebody is and my biggest fear is that they are close to Lord Voldemort." Sirius who was looking at Albus turned his attention to Snape so Albus said….

"And before you say anything Sirius please don't for all our sakes…."

"Well sir if that is the case then let's just take the worst case scenario for a moment."

"Go right ahead Remus." Albus said as he crosses his hands and rested them under his chin.

"Well let's just say that Quirell does manage to retrieve the stone and that he hands it over to Voldemort who will then be immortal. Do you think that James, Lily and Harry would be in danger considering that nobody can locate their home unless you know where it is?"

"Yes Remus I do. It would very easy for Voldemort to discover your whereabouts so what we have to do is prevent any of this from happening."

"But how sir? You have no proof that Quirell is in fact after it."

"Yes well Sirius whether you like to believe it or not, Severus is keeping a close watch on Quirell. I only hope that this will be enough. So has anybody got any more questions?"

"Well what about Harry? He knows that something is going on sir so what should we tell him?"

"Does he know about the philosophers stone James?"

"No sir he doesn't but it could only be a matter of time before he figures it out…"

"Well don't say anything to him. I understand that he has an immense curiosity just like his father but the least he knows about this the better. I fear that it cannot be long before something does go arry." Everybody looked at the headmaster gravely unsure of what to expect in the near future.

Later that evening Harry sat in the common room drafting a letter to his godfather.

Dear Sirius,

Thank you for your support today at the match. I really appreciate it. And the whole Snape interrogation was really cool but there is something I wanted to ask you. I heard you mention something about a stone before Snape came along and then when he did he was saying how that it was Quirell who was jinxing my broom. None of this makes sense Sirius. I am asking you about this because I know you will give me a straight answer. Write back soon.

Harry.

The next morning Sirius was woken up by a tapping on the window. He looked over and saw that Sharina was asleep so he got up quietly and gently so as not to disturb her. As he pulled back the curtains he saw Hedwig perched on the sill with an envelope clasped in her beak. He opened the window as discreetly as possible and she flew in and landed on the dressing table. Sirius then pulled the curtains back and focused his attention on Hedwig. He held out his arm for her to jump onto so that he could go down to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he stretched out his arm and Hedwig flew on to the table where she dropped the letter. Sirius took a seat and rubbed his face tiredly so Hedwig began pecking at his wrist. Sirius released his hands from his face as he yawned and saying…

"Alrigh alrigh Hedwig." She stopped and looked at him.

"So what have you got for me then?" Sirius asked as he picked up the letter.

"Is your master in trouble again?" Hedwig hooted once and Sirius clasped her beak as he said…

"Shh Hedwig. Do you want to wake up the whole house? Its six O clock in the morning like! Ridiculous hour…."Dear Sirius….." A few minutes later Sirius had read the letter through fully and looked at Hedwig fearfully as he said….

"He knows about the philosopher's stone? Or at least he has the right idea…..oh god this is such a mess!" Sirius rested his elbows on the table as he ran his finger through his hair. He looked up at Hedwig as he asked…..

"I expect Harry is waiting for a reply?" She blinked at him so he sighed as he raised form the table to fetch a piece of parchment and a quill form the kitchen drawer. As he returned to the table he heard a door opening upstairs so he quickly scribbled the following…..

Harry,

Meet me in the common room tonight at 12:00. We will talk then mate. Got to go. Take care.

Sirius.

Sirius then folded the letter as he gave it to Hedwig. He ran across the room and opened the window for her to fly out.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a drink or food girl but I promise I will next time." After he stroked her head she flew out the window. Remus who was standing in the doorway made Sirius jump as he said…

"Sirius…who were you talking to?" Sirius jumped as he turned around.

"Remus! You are up early aren't ya mate?"

"So are you Sirius." Remus replied as he walked into the room and approached the coffee machine.

"I have work at seven Sirius…"

"No rest for the wicked eh mate?" Sirius said smirking a little.

Remus laughed a little before he said…."So what is your excuse Sirius?"

"Me? Oh well…I eh…fancied a drink and now that I have that I think Ill head back upstairs for another couple of hours so Ill see ya later mate." As Sirius began walking out of the kitchen, Remus who was pouring himself a cup of coffee asked….."So how is Harry?" Sirius stopped in his tracks as he turned around and said…."How should I know Remus?" Remus who was sipping his coffee stopped as he looked at his friend who had his hands on the frame of the door and looking nervous.

"Because I saw Hedwig leaving mate." Sirius bowed his head in defeat as Remus said…

"What is going on Sirius?"


	35. Chapter 35

Alright people what's goin on? Thank you once again for your continuous support!  And to prove just how dedicated to you; I have left Pirates of the Caribbean to write this chapter! Lol. Anyway I shall talk to you later! Enjoy!

"Sirius you cannot tell him." Remus said standing by the kitchen sink holding a half full cup of coffee. Sirius who was sitting at the kitchen table asked….

"Well why the hell not Remus? He has the right to know if some nutter is after him! Or do you just not care?" Remus glared at Sirius. He then put his cup down on the table, went to close the kitchen door, took a seat opposite Sirius as he said….

"Sirius I care for Harry just as much as you do but he is not your son! He is James and Lily s. Dumbledore instructed us not to convey anything to him…"

"Okay so we lie to him? And then when he does discover the truth he will also realise that we were concealing information….."

"Sirius please just listen to me mate. Harry is eleven years old. He knows about Voldemort and that he will have due battle with him some day. Why must you be so persistent in telling him everything at such a young age?"

"Telling him everything? Remus, Quirell is possibly after the philosophers stone right? He more than likely wants it for Voldemort yeah? He is under suspicion for jinxing Harry s broom at the match yesterday okay? He is teaching Harry defence against the dark arts which is quite an easy target if you think about it. Harry is vulnerable to him and you want him to remain uninformed about all of this!"

"Sirius it is up to James and Lily whether or not they tell him, not you…."

"Harry wrote to me not to James and Lily…."

"Only because he knows that you will tell him anything and everything! Look Sirius I have to go to work but please promise me that you will tell James that Harry wrote…." Sirius was shaking his head.

"Sirius please be reasonable here! This is not your decision. We have to decide together what is best and surely you can see that James and Lily have the right to know that their SON wrote! If you don't tell them then I will. Ill be home by three so we can talk more then okay?"

"Ya whatever mate. See you then." Sirius replied sourly as he got up to go back to bed.

"Sirius…." Remus called so he turned around slowly and casually.

"Don't do anything stupid please?"

"I have to be in to work for nine and I won't be finished till five. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Right….well….see you later so." Remus replied as Sirius smiled blandly and said "Yeah.". Remus then got up and headed outside to apparate to work whilst Sirius went back to bed for a couple of hours.

At nine O clock Harry and company found themselves at the back of potions class laying out their ingredients along the bench. They were making an instant sleeping potion. Harry and Ron were working together whilst Hermione was working with Rob. Both pairs had their cauldrons out and were reading the board where Snape had written up the instructions. They only had an hour to make the potion so concentration was vital. Ron turned to Harry and discreetly asked….

"Have you heard from Sirius?"

"No but I hope that he writes back soon."

"Are you sure that he won't tell Remus or even your parents that you were asking stuff…"

"I don't know if he will or not but…."

"Potter! Weasley! Tell me this….how good are your maths skills?" Snape asked coldly.

"Fine. Why do you ask….professor?" Harry asked in a feigned polite tone.

"Well it just seems to me that neither one of you have done an ounce of work since this class commenced. You have sixty minutes to brew up this potion but that was fifteen minutes ago. The potion normally takes thirty minutes to mature….now if your maths skills are fine Potter….tell me how much time you have left."

"Well sir….since there is only forty-five minutes of class remaining…..I guess we have forty-five minutes to brew it…sir." Harry replied dryly.

"Don't….get….smart….with me Potter!" Snape retorted leaning over the bench to stare at Harry.

"Oh no I wasn't Sir. But I do apologise if you thought I was Professor."

Snape stepped back from the bench as he said…

"I want this presented on my desk in fifteen minutes Potter and if you don't….Gryffindor shall be deducted five points. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Ron replied in unison. Snape glared once more at Harry and Ron before quickly walking back to his desk. Harry and Ron released the laughter they were suppressing. Rob smirked at them whilst Hermione just sighed.

"Oh what is wrong with you Hermione?" Rob asked.

"If they didn't spend so much time chattering they would not get into trouble now would they?"

"Yes well not everybody can be as perfect as you now can they?" Rob said as he winked at her. She just tossed her hair as she sighed and continued preparing the potion.

"Longbottom why is your potion blue when everyone else's is lilac?"

"Oh…eh….I….eh…Sir…I am sorry sir…"

"Will there ever be a day when you will get it right?"

"I hope so Sir."

"Just pour it down the drain and assist your partner Thomas in cleaning up the bench. I want to see everyone s potion on my desk in five minutes!"

"Neville what did you do this time?" Dean asked aggravated.

"I don't know. Dean I swear that I really thought it was okay…."

"Save it Neville." Dean replied as he made his way to the top of the class to return the cauldron.

"Poor Neville. He really hasn't the knack for potions has he?" Hermione said.

"Never mind about Neville! What about us? Hermione we are screwed!" Ron exclaimed panic stricken.

"Oh honestly cant you two figure it for yourselves for a change?"

"No." Harry and Ron replied in unison which made Rob snigger and Hermione roll her eyes.

"Alright now listen carefully. Throw in four and a half newts. Okay?"

"Yeah done." Harry said happily.

"Right now cut your bezoar in half and put that in. After that add in some wilder berry, five strands okay?"

"Ya what else though?" Harry asked.

"Well what colour is it now? It should be a bright pink."

"Well it is but yours is more of a purple."

"Yes well Ronald if you had started on time so would yours!"

"So it's too late?" Ron asked fearfully.

"There s only thirty seconds left mate." Rob said as he checked his watch.

"Well at least it's pink. Therefore you can't get into trouble. He will most likely tell you off for being lazy or something."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said cynically.

"Well what did you expect to accomplish in five minutes?"

"Time is up. Weasley! Granger! Potions on my desk….now!" Snape bellowed.

Ron gulped as Hermione smiled triumphantly. As they approached his desk he glared at them both poisonously. Hermione placed hers on the desk first. Snape stared down at it for a few seconds before saying…"Not bad for a muggle Granger. Well done."

"Thank you sir." Hermione replied jovially as she then hurried back to her seat. Ron had fear written all over his face and Snape detected it. He glared down into the potion as he said….

"Its pink Weasley. Why is that may I ask?"

"Well sir….um…."

"Could it be because you and Potter were conversing over some insignificant information in my class instead of concentrating on brewing this potion accurately?"

"Yes sir." Ron replied meekly.

"Well next time I happen to witness this Weasley….you will be sent up to the headmaster's office quicker than you can say Gryffindor. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Ron said fearfully.

"Get out of my sight Weasley!" Snape retorted as he swept behind his desk to finish correcting papers. For the remainder of the lesson they were ordered to begin studying for an exam they were receiving at the end of the week.

During lunch Hedwig delivered Sirius letter to Harry. She landed beside his plate as he stroked her chest, she dropped the letter.

"This must be from Sirius." Harry exclaimed. He began tearing open the envelope as he said….

"I never expected such a prompt reply…." After he finished reading it Ron asked…

"Well what did he say Harry?"

"He said to meet him in the common room at midnight."

"What? Tonight?"

"Well of course tonight Ronald! Honestly…." Harry nodded at his friend.

Meanwhile over at Zonkos Sirius was leaning over the counter reading the daily prophet when James walked in and stormed over to the counter. Sirius looked up as he smiled at his friend.

"Alright Prongs mate…"

"Don't alright Prongs mate me Sirius!" James shouted. Sirius looked around the shop and smiled at some of the customers who were now staring at James. Sirius turned his attention back to his friend as he said….

"Keep your voice down will ya? Now can you maybe help me out here by telling me why you are so bent out of shape?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Because you…." Sirius began raising his hand up and down as an indication for James to lower the volume. James looked around for a second and then said to Sirius as he faced him…

"You received a letter from Harry this morning……"

"Alright now stop there mate. What do you say we go Bernard's Bakery?"

"Ya sure whatever Sirius."

"Alright. Sophie you okay to manage here for a bit?"

"Ya sure Sirius." Sophie said as she continued stocking shelves.

"Alright thanks darling. I won't be long."

"Take your time Sirius. Albert and Roxanne are here anyway."

"Cheers darling!" Sirius said as he winked at her and left the premises with James ahead of him.

"Why weren't you going to tell me Sirius that my son wrote?" James asked as he poured milk into his tea. Sirius, who was sipping coffee, put his mug down as he said…

"James mate I was in a difficult position okay. Harry wrote to me inquiring about the stone and Quirell; not to you or Remus…."

"Yes because he knows we won't tell him anything."

"Exactly mate! Look come on James he is a smart kid. He knows that something is going on. Why can't we just tell him?"

"Because Albus doesn't want us to!"

"Yes but that was before we discovered Harry knew more than we thought! Oh come on James….there is no reason why we can't all go and see him together. What do you say?"

"What time?"

"I told him that I would meet him at midnight in the common room." After a few moments consideration James finally agreed. The marauders would pay Harry a visit tonight.

At 11:50 Harry was in the common room with Ron. Hermione and Rob were too tired to stay up and wait for Sirius but told Harry to pass on their regards. Ron was on the verge of falling asleep with his head resting in his hand as his elbow was supporting him on the arm of the couch. Harry was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace, unsure of how Sirius would appear. He stopped as he saw Ron s head falling slowly and….wham! His head it the arm. He began massaging his temple gently.

"Ron why don't you go up to bed mate? Ill be fine here on my own."

"But I promised that I would stay here until Sirius came."

"He will be here in less than five minutes. Really Ron go. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go and thanks." Ron got up and reciprocated Harry s smile as he said "Sure.".

A few seconds after Ron had gone up to bed the fire started spitting sparks. Harry turned to face it, his face portraying a quizzical expression. The fire then began erupting with green sparks and the sound of thunder was heard from inside the fireplace. Harry quickly stepped back and sat on the couch. Just in time too because Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey awesome reviews guys! Cheers! Thanks a lot! Really appreciate it! Rock on people! Lol. So anyways the next chapter is up so hope ya like! Enjoy! Talk 2 ya! 

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and ran to his godfather who was now standing dusting himself down from the ashes. Sirius looked up and smiled warmly at Harry saying…..

"Ya alright mate?"

"Yeah Sirius are you?"

"Of course I am" He placed a hand on his godson s shoulder and Harry reciprocated his smile. After a few seconds Sirius looked around the common room and began walking around saying….

"Wow this place doesn't change much! Even after….twelve years…." He was standing with one hand resting on the back of the couch so Harry then knelt on the couch and asked….

"Um….Sirius?"

"And the same old carpet…imagine that after thirty years they never replaced it…"

"Sirius….."

"You know Harry your father, Remus and I have got a lot of memories here….."

"Sirius! Did you tell my parents that I wrote?" He was now on the other side of the room. He looked over in Harry s direction as he nodded. Harry s face fell so Sirius walked over to him.

"Harry…Remus saw Hedwig flying away this morning. I had to tell him and then he obviously told James and Lily…"

"So…are they coming too?"

"Yep mate they are…." Just then the sound of thunder was heard and Remus fell out of the fireplace. Sirius rushed over to help him up. He accepted the help gratefully as he smiled warmly at Sirius.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm okay Remus thanks. You?"

"Oh I am great Harry, as you would expect." Remus smiled while Harry sniggered.

"Is my dad coming?"

"Yes he should be here……" James then fell out of the fireplace….."Any minute."

After Remus helped James up and after he greeted Harry, he took a seat next to his son on the couch whilst Sirius and Remus seated themselves on the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"So Harry….what do you want to know?" James asked as Harry shrugged.

"Hang on minute James." Remus said as he took out his wand and shouted "Silencio" pointing his wand at the ceiling. Harry looked at him perplexed so he explained that….

"Now nobody can hear us talking Harry…."

"Well that doesn't really matter coz now that you and dad are here I wont be told that much." Harry replied playing with his fingers. The marauders shared a solemn glance before James said…..

"Harry….we can tell what you need to know but there are some things that don't concern you."

"Like what?"

"Well tell us what it is you want to know first mate. And Harry please look at someone when they

are speaking to you!" Harry looked at his father and smiled sheepishly. "So come on. What is it?"

"The other day….after the match….when you and Sirius and Remus went to talking to Snape….while ye were standing outside his office I heard something about a stone….can you tell me about it?"

Sirius looked at Remus who was gazing at the ground whilst James had his arm draped around the back of the couch, biting his lip. He looked back at his son who was looking at Sirius.

"Harry that stone…it……it doesn't concern you. Okay?"

"But dad…."

"No Harry just drop it!" James glared seriously at his son who had once the pleading look in his eyes, turned away with a sad look muttering "okay" as he stared at his lap. He shook his head at Remus who was suggesting that he tell him through facial expressions.

"Oh come on James the kid knows something here! You can't protect him forever. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable if Harry was in this world with the desired information? He is going to find out the truth….don't you think it is best coming from you?" After a few minutes consideration, James relented.

"Alright Harry. You want to know about the stone? Well the stone is called…..the philosophers stone..."

"The philosopher's stone? Why? What does it do?"

"Whoever possesses it will become immortal."

"Immortal. Wow." Harry whispered to himself. Sirius and Remus smirked a little at each other but James bore an extremely anxious expression.

"Harry…..this is not something to be thought of likely."

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean that….if it fell into the wrong hands….it would not be cool mate." Harry looked at his guardians as he said….."You mean Voldemort don't you?"

"Yes. Now Harry what you must understand is that though he is vanquished…..his supporters and possessions are not." Remus said gravely turning to face him. Harry for the first time this evening looked scared as he put his feet up on the couch and budged up closer to his father who put his arm around him securely.

"What I mean Harry is that there are people out there who are die hard supporters of his. And unfortunately there are certain objects which can aid his return….."

"You mean like the philosophers stone!"

"Yes. Yes Harry that will most definitely aid his return if he was in possession of it."

"But you said….you said that he was vanquished….you said Remus…" James tightened his grip on Harry. Sirius stared at Remus in a distasteful manner. He and James shared anxious glances.

"I know what I said and he is gone Harry. Okay? He can't hurt you but that does not mean that he is gone forever….."

"Remus that is enough." Sirius said putting his hand up to stop him.

"Cant you see that he is upset mate?" James questioned him aggressively.

"I thought we wanted him to understand the facts first……"

"Ya we do just not in such a terrifying way! Hell, you re even scaring me!"

"Harry I am sorry if I scared you. It wasn't my intention…."

"It's okay Remus. I get it…"

"Harry you need to know what I am about to tell you mate. It is very important that you take heed here okay?" Sirius asked, still sitting on the edge of the seat as he joined his hands together pointing them vertically as he looked gravely at the floor. Harry sat up properly against the sofa with his knees against his chest looking eagerly at Sirius for information. Sirius turned to Harry as he said….

"A few people, the three of us included, think that somebody is after the stone. Now we can't prove it but we reckon that it's a professor in this school…."

"What? Who?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he said….

"We can't say for sure mate…but…..

"Its Snape isn't it?"

"Well…."

"Isn't it?" Sirius half laughed before saying….

"I like to think so but…others prefer to believe that it's Quirell."

"Quirell? But Quirell is scared of his own shadow!"

"True but….I don't know mate."

"Sometimes it's the least likely who are the culprits Harry." Remus said.

"Ya but Quirell!"

"I do find it hard to believe Harry but at the same time…we would all feel better if you didn't stay in his presence on your own for too long coz like Remus said….those who you don't expect are the culprits….sometimes are…"

"That's not exactly what I said Sirius."

"Well its close enough!" Sirius replied smirking at his friend who smiled back.

"So will do that for us champ?" Harry looked at his father and smiled before saying…

"Okay dad. I promise that I won't stay in his company on my own."

"That a boy."

"So have you got any other questions?" James asked.

"Well…..is the philosophers' stone hidden here? At Hogwarts?"

"Hmmmmm…..classified I'm afraid son."

"Aww but dad….."

"No buts Harry. Now unless there is anything else…..we had best be off."

"No there isn't. Thanks guys."

"No problem champ." James replied ruffling his son s hair.

"Oh and next time there is something you want to know…don't assume that I wont tell you okay?"

"Okay dad…see you later." James smiled at Harry as he got up. Remus caressed the side of his face while Sirius high fived him goodbye. James stepped into the fire first and waved at Harry who smiled and waved goodbye to his father. Before he shouted "Potters Pride lands" James said …..

"Write to us soon Harry and keep us posted about Christmas holidays." Harry nodded and said…

"Bye dad. Give my love to mom and Airs."

"Yep. See you son. Stay safe!" A few seconds later he was gone.

"Did you want to go next Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No mate you go ahead. Ill be there in a few minutes."

"Okay….." Remus replied apprehensively.

"Don't worry Mooners. I won't tell him anything else. I swear."

"Okay Sirius. Harry we'll be seeing each other soon. So until then….be careful okay?"

"Sure Remus. Thanks."

"My pleasure Harry." Remus replied as he smiled and stepped into the fire. Another few seconds later and he was gone. Sirius then turned and smiled at Harry who reciprocated it.

"Are you happy now Prongslet?"

"Yes. Thanks Sirius. But will you tell me where the stone is hidden?" Sirius laughed out loud as he said.

"Do you want me to get into trouble with your father? I can't tell ya mate. I'm sorry. But I am certain that you will figure it out. In the meantime, stay out of Quirell s way okay? And write to us soon."

"Sure Sirius. I promise I will. If you re lucky you may even get something from Rob!" Harry smirked whilst Sirius let out a bark like laugh before saying…

"Now that is pushing it a bit. How is he anyway? Alright?"

"Ya he is. I reckon though that he'll be ditching Ron, Hermione and me soon for some of the guys."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Well he isn't in any of our classes. Apart from flight class. And that will be gone next year."

"I thought he was in potions with you."

"He is but apart from that….nothing else. We are all still great friends but….you can kind of understand why he would want to spread his wings cant you?"

"Hmmm. Ya I guess. Anyway let me know if Snivelus causes any more havoc okay?"

"Yep okay Sirius." Sirius caressed the side of his face as he smiled and said…

"Oh I almost forgot! Noisensio! See you soon Prongslet." He winked at Harry as he stepped into the fire and shouted...

"Potters Pride lands!" Sirius was gone within seconds. Harry stared at the fire as he said…..

"Bye Sirius. Love you." He then smiled sadly as he turned and went up to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

The reviews were once again appreciated guys so thank you!  Now chapter 37 is up so hope ya like it! Talk 2 ya later! 

A few days before Christmas holidays Ron and Harry found themselves in the library with Hermione. They had their potions Christmas final tomorrow so Hermione was borrowing a book which dealt with potions as Snape had promised a few "surprises". While Hermione was searching for the book, Harry and Ron were conversing about the philosopher's stone…again.

"So…are you sure that Sirius didn't let slip that the stone was here?" Ron asked discreetly.

"No….but why else would they be so concerned about Quirell?"

"I guess but…."

"But what?"

"Well…..Quirell is not the type to be in league with Voldemort now is he? Snape on the other hand….he is more likely Harry."

"Ya I know Ron but….."

"Oh please don't tell me you two were going on about that damn stone again! We have a potions exam tomorrow incase you have forgotten!" Hermione stated irritably as she came back to the table with her desired book.

"That damn stone? Hermione…."

"Shh!" The librarian ushered. Harry looked around and mouthed "sorry."

"Hermione that stone is Voldemorts ticket back to power. Therefore it is important that we figure out where it is and who is trying to steal it. Okay?" Hermione threw her hands up in the air as she said…

"Okay Harry whatever. Now can we please focus on the potions exam?" She stared defiantly at Harry and Ron who nodded.

Three days later, Hogwarts students found themselves on their way home for Christmas holidays. James and Sirius were waiting on platform 9 and ¾ for Harry, Rob and the Weasley s. The train had just pulled in. Within seconds students began polluting the platform.

"See them anywhere Padfoot?"

"No. No not a sign Prongs mate." Sirius replied looking all around him. Harry and company just got off the train and headed in the direction of James and Sirius since they saw them in their carriage.

"Wonder where the hell they are….."

"Dad! Sirius!" Both men looked around at the sound of Harry s voice and saw him running towards them with the others following close behind. Harry crashed into his father almost knocking him off his feet in the process. Sirius sniggered as James smiled and hugged his son back fondly. In the meantime Rob had made it to his guardian and Sirius embraced the child securely.

"How are you Champ? Alright?" James asked after Harry released him.

"Oh ya I'm brilliant dad. You?"

"I'm great Harry mate!" James replied as he ruffled his son's unruly mop. Harry then turned to his godfather who had his hands on Rob s shoulders as he was talking and laughing with Fred, George, Ron and Percy.

"Hey ya Sirius." Harry said attempting to get his godfather s attention. Sirius turned to face his godson and smiled. He removed his hands form Rob s shoulders as he held out his the palm of his hand. Harry smirked and slapped him a high five which resulted in Sirius embracing him briefly.

"How ya been Prongslet?" Sirius asked as they headed out to the car park

"I've been good Sirius. What about you?"

"I can't complain Harry mate." Sirius replied smiling down at his beloved godson.

James was walking up the front on his own while Fred and George were behind him laughing about some fond memories. Ron was walking with Percy silently…..Harry and Sirius took up the rear.

"Sirius…can I talk to you later on about something?" Harry asked meekly.

"Of course you can mate. Is it serious? Something to do with school?"

"Eh….well ya it is. But don't worry I'm not in trouble or anything like that…" Sirius half laughed as he said…"Okay Prongslet. Whatever you say mate!"

"When they reached the car park, there were two cars waiting for them, just as James ordered.

"Okay Sirius mate you take one with Rob and the Weasley troops and Harry and I will take this one."

"But dad….that car will be over crowded."

"These are not ordinary cars Harry. They are ministry official cars. They look small on the outside but inside they are like stretch limousines." Sirius said kindly to Harry. Harry wore a long face so Sirius said…" Don't worry about me Harry. We'll see each other at home and there is a surprise waiting for you and the others which your father, Remus and I have worked up."

"Really? What is it Sirius?" Harry asked brightening up.

"Wait till you get home mate. Alright you lot inside now. Go! Go! Go! Go!" Sirius shouted amusedly as the kids jumped into the car. "See you both at home." Sirius replied as he winked at them and got into the car. James and Harry walked to their car as Sirius took off with his crew. Once inside James ordered the driver to go as he placed a silent charm in the backseat area so that the driver couldn't hear what he and Harry would be talking about. There was two backseats so Harry sat opposite his father.

"Harry the reason that I wanted just the two of us to travel was because we need to talk about something." James said gravely.

"Well…what is it dad? Is something wrong? Are mom and Arielle alright?"

"Shh Harry its okay son. Your mother and sister are perfectly fine as is Remus and Sirius kids. No what we need to talk about is the philosophers stone."

"What about it dad?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Well…has there been any further revelations on it? Has there been any strange occurrences at Hogwarts lately?"

"Um….no. No dad just the troll business but you heard about that…."

"Yes. Yes I did Harry. So Snape or Quirell….they haven't been….acting….peculiar?"

"No not from what I can tell. You still think that Quirell is not to be trusted?"

"I don't know what to think Harry. All I know is that Snape is saying he isn't and Dumbledore believes him."

"Well couldn't it be a cover up? You know…couldn't Snape be putting on a front for Dumbledore…"

"I doubt that even Dumbledore is that trusting Harry. No for now I shall reserve judgement on Snivelus…"

"There is something I found. Well Ron, Hermione and I…."

"What is it son?" James asked concernedly.

"Well a few weeks ago, after you, Sirius and Remus came, the three of us were going back to the dormitory after dinner and the staircase moved so we got off on the third floor. But we didn't realise where we were initially…."

"Go on Harry." James ushered curiously.

"Well when we did realise where we were we saw Filchs cat so we ran and hid inside this room. Once we were inside we came across a dog. He was huge dad! The size of a house I swear…"

"James' chuckled at Harry s exasperation.

"….But he had three heads…" James smiling face faded to one of great hostility.

"Three heads? The size of a house?"

"Ya and Hermione reckons that he was guarding something…"

"She does? Any ideas as to what?"

"Well no. I was hoping maybe you might know…"

"No I haven't a clue what there could be Harry. Quite strange…." James said as he looked out the window. Harry looked at him quizzically wondering how much his father knows about the philosopher's stone.

"Oh hey look were home Harry. Come on." James said as he opened the door for his son and him to get out.

An hour or so later when Harry and Rob had unpacked, they met their families in the garden. Remus had gone down to the Weasleys to bring the kids up. When Harry and Rob stepped outside, James beckoned them over to the balcony area where Lily and Sharina were standing with the kids and Sirius. As they approached the patio further, what they saw left completely stunned. For the garden was replaced by an ice ring. The two boys looked at each other with their mouths wide open. "Wow." They uttered together as they focused on the ring again. The adults smiled satisfied with the result. Remus returned with the Weasley clan in tow. Ron and Ginny were left speechless whilst Fred and George just stared at the ring and then at Sirius and James in awe before saying….."Wicked!"

"Did you to do this Sirius mate?" Fred asked.

"James, Remus and I combined Fred mate."

"Wow. You guys are so awesome! Can we go now?" George asked excitedly.

"So long as your mother consents…."James said staring at Molly emphatically.

After a few moments consideration and receiving puppy dog eyes from the twins she relented.

"Fine go ahead. But be careful." Molly ushered.

"And ginny is your responsibility boys."

"Yes dad." They replied in unison as James conjured a pair of roller blades for them.

"Oh don't worry about a thing Molly darling because you see…if they are up for it that is…we are going to play a game." Sirius said.

"What is it Sirius?" All the kids asked

"Well have ye ever heard of a muggle sport called ice hockey?"

"No." The Weasley boys said whilst shaking their heads. Harry and Ginny nodded however.

"Harry mate you and I watched it so often that you are a pro kid!" Harry laughed a little whilst Rob stared at him…."Ginny darling where did you hear it from?"

"Well….Arielle told me about it coz you and her watch it sometimes and I saw it a couple times with ye too."

"Ah right ya okay. So you know something about it too. Well that's good. Okay for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about….its a muggle sport as I said and in some respects its like quiddtich. You see the object of the game is to try and slam this thing here called a puck into the opponents net before they do by using these…" Sirius pointed to a pile of hockey sticks behind him…."hockey sticks. Everyone follow?" They all nodded.

"Okay. Now all we have to do is split up into two teams so…since Remus won't play I guess James and I are captains unless somebody wants to volunteer? No? Okay. James call your first team mate."

"Alrighty….Ryan would you care to join me?"

"Ya sure James." Ryan said smiling as he ran to James side.

"Okay then. Harry mate you coming or staying?"

"I'm there Sirius." Harry sped towards Sirius side.

"Rob." James called.

"Well you took my two kids so….Arielle darling would you care to join me?"

"Yup Sirius."

"I knew you would choose my kids so I thought I had better choose yours before you got them too…..Ron."

"Ooh crafty James mate." Sirius said half laughing before he said…"Fred…."

Of course Sirius mate!"

"George…"

"No can do James mate." George said. James looked perplexed so Fred said…..

"We never play against each other."

"Okay then. Ginny?" She came running.

"Hey hey George mate!" Sirius said as he ran and slapped him a five as he passed to stand at the back of the row.

"So you think you got the better team Sirius? Well we will show you mate!"

"You're on Prongs. May the best team win ya?"

"Exactly Sirius."

Remus stayed on the patio with Lily, Sharina and the twins whilst the rest of them played ice hockey.

"So why didn't you play Remus? Could have been fun."

"Really? So what is your excuse Shari may I ask?"

"Oh well….I'm not really an athlete you see. Besides I had to keep Lily company and mind the girls…"

"Ya ya whatever you say Shari…"

"It's the truth Remus." Shari said half laughing. Lily and Remus just smirked at her.

"So…do we know how many are coming to Christmas dinner?"

"Well apart from us Remus…..I think about ten more at least."

"Why who is coming Lils?" Shari asked.

"Well…Sirius cousins….you know Andy, Ted, and Tonks….but I'm not quite sure about Lucia and her husband…."

"Tonks is coming? For definite?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yes as far as I know Remus. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh no of course not. It's just that….we haven t really spoken since the wedding….it could be awkward…."

"Oh well you know Tonks…she will always find something to talk about in any circumstance."

"Ya…" Remus said half laughing. "That's true. Oh hey look Harry scored the first goal."

"Oh. Now why doesn't that surprise me? Like father like son." Shari said smiling at Lily.

"He is except for the fact that he isn't a womaniser…."

"Give him time Lily. If he is really like James…he will be…"

"Oh god spare us all….."

"YES!" Sirius shouted.

"Looks like another goal for Sirius team." Lily said.

"Yay Harry!" Samia and Kyrah shouted in unison clapping their hands. The adults just smiled at them.

Half an hour later James team was ahead by one goal. Since it was starting to rain, it was between Harry and Rob to finalise the game. Rob had vindictively blocked the last two goals that Harry had attempted to score. The question was would he do it again?

"Okay come on Harry you can do this mate." Fred ushered.

"Ya go on Harry mate." George said egotistically.

Harry gauged himself a few metres away from the goal post where Rob was bend over slightly determined to block this goal and win the match for James.

Harry lay his hockey stick down next to the puck, studied his position. He then aimed the puck at the net, raised his stick as he belted the puck which left the ground and came flying at Rob s face. Naturally Rob darted to the side in order to avoid the puck which walloped off the net before it came crashing down on the ice. Sirius team won. Everyone swarmed around Harry, hugging him, ruffling his hair, patting him on the back…Rob was next to the goal post glaring maliciously at Harry and the attention he was receiving. James noticed this and so approached him and concernedly asked…..

"Hey Rob are you okay?" Rob looked up and said….

"Ya James why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just seem a bit off…"

"We lost the game James incase you hadn't noticed…"

"Oh come on Rob mate. That was only a bit of fun. Don't take it so seriously…."

"Just for once I wanted to beat him you know? Just once.."

"Beat who?"

"Harry of course! He is so good at everything and everybody loves him!"

"Rob that's not fair now. You know how much Snape hates him." Rob laughed a little which made James smile.

"You know, nobody is perfect. Harry does have his faults, like the rest of us. Okay I will admit that he has the knack for quiddtich and apparently ice hockey….."

"Ya…."

"But don't be down about it. Okay? Harry isn't much of a student. He is only average at school. Not because he is stupid or anything….but because he more of an athlete than a scholar. I don't expect him to get too many outstandings in school but I do hope that he wont get many ds either. We all have our talents Rob. You are more academic than Harry. We all love you too okay? So don't forget that. There is no such thing as favourites in this family I promise you that mate."

"Okay…thanks James." Rob said smiling a little. James smiled warmly at him in turn and patted the back of his neck as he said…"No problem." The rumbling of thunder was heard and the rain began pelting down so James suggested they head inside. They both ran into the house where tea and hot chocolate awaited them.

Later on that night Harry lay restlessly in bed. It was 11:00 at night and he had been in bed for the past hour. He decided to get up and get a drink in the hope that it might help him sleep. As he entered the kitchen he was rubbing his eyes tiredly and he heard someone say….

"Hey Prongslet." Harry immediately put his glasses on and saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with a cup in front of him.

"Sirius? What…why? How come you're here?" Harry asked before taking a seat at the table.

"Oh well….I was talking to your parents and Remus. But they have all gone to bed and I cant sleep without at least two cups of tea inside me so I was just finishing it. Everyone is gone to bed."

"So it's just us?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yep. It's just us." Sirius replied reciprocating Harry s smile.

"Cool." Harry muttered.

"So what is your excuse for being up so late?" Sirius asked before taking another sip from his cup.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep…"

"It must run in the family."

"Ya. It must…" Harry said smirking.

"So what can I get ya mate? Tea? Hot chocolate? Milk? Coff…oh no you don't want coffee. Keep ya up all night..."

"Hot chocolate will be fine thanks Padfoot." Harry replied politely.

"Okay no problem." Sirius got up and got the container out of the cupboard. He then pulled out a saucepan quietly. He placed it on the ring hob and fetched the milk from the fridge. He poured the hot chocolate and milk into the heated saucepan. He turned around to face Harry and asked….

"What is it that you wanted to ask me anyway? At the train station earlier on you said that you wanted to talk to me about something…."

"Oh ya..that. Well….a couple of weeks ago Ron, Hermione and I…we were going to the common room after dinner and um…the staircase decided to change and we ended up on the third floor…."

"Oh don't tell me that ye had a run in with Filch…."

"No we didn't but we did see his cat. So we ran for it…..through this door….and behind this door was a huge dog with three heads!" Sirius turned away from Harry and started stirring the hot chocolate.

"I expect it belongs to Hagrid…."

"Well ya he does but….Hermione thinks that the dog was guarding something……"

"Really?" Sirius said with his back still turned to Harry.

"Yes, really Sirius. So…do you what?"

"The saucepan began bubbling so Sirius poured its contents into the mug beside him. He then took it over to Harry and sat opposite him. After a few seconds Sirius said…

"You have put me in an awkward position here Harry. I hope you realise that."

"It's the philosophers stone isn't it?"

"I cant say Harry….."

"Yes but I can tell by your eyes Sirius. I know it is…."

"Well so what if it is Harry? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well….I……"

"Harry you are not dealing with elemental stuff here! This is powerful magic that we are talking about. I don't want you in harms way okay?"

"Okay…"

"No you see you can't just say that Harry. You have to mean it! Something sinister is going at Hogwarts and I have no clue who is behind it. Your safety is questionable. I don't mean to scare you Harry but…it is the truth. Somebody is trying to access that stone to return Voldemort to full power. And in return…..kill you…."

"Kill me?" Harry asked anxiously.

"If you think that if and when old Voldie returns that you won't be his first victim then you are wrong Harry. Despite our lack of knowledge Harry….we will protect you. That I promise you."

"But how can you if you don't know who is behind it?"

"We will uncover the truth Harry. I promised you the day you were born that Id protect you no matter what. And I still stand by that. Now go on get to bed Harry. You should be asleep by now."

"Okay. Goodnight Sirius." Harry said as he got up from the table and headed to the door.

"Goodnight Prongslet." Sirius said solemnly to himself as he smiled sadly at Harry s shadow going up the stairs. He banged his fist on the table and sighed. Sirius massaged his forehead tiredly before rising from the table to drain the remainder of the contents of the cups down the drain. He then switched off the light in the hall and in the kitchen before leaving and going into his own house.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Okay so it's Christmas day and….hope ya enjoy this chapter! Talk 2 ya!

Christmas is always a time of joy and this was no exception on the Potter's pride lands. The snow was grazing the ground gently at 6:30 on Christmas morning. An eight year old girl was opening her bedroom door to creep down and see what Santa had brought her. Arielle hurried down the stairs and ran into the sitting room where the Christmas tree resided. Underneath the six foot tree laid parcels galore with name tags attached to them. Arielle searched for hers and eventually found one. It was a flat package wrapped in red and green paper with snowmen dancing on it. She smiled at the sight before ripping it open. What she found she didn't expect. It was a baby pink hat and scarf set with gloves to match. They were made out of velvet which added a certain soft, warm touch. Standing in the doorway was her big brother, unknowns to her. He stood there with one leg crossed over the other with his head leaning against the door frame smiling at his little sister.

"Hey Airs." Harry said in half a whisper. Arielle jumped as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry. Did I wake you?"

"No. not really. I was awake but didn't really want to get up."

"You are such a lazy git sometimes."

"Oh cheers Airs." They both half laughed. Harry walked over to her and said…..

"Merry Christmas." He smiled warmly as she got up and said….

"Merry Christmas." Harry embraced his sister securely.

"Aww James look. aren't they so sweet?" Lily said standing in the doorway with James beside her.

"Ya they are Lils. I never even heard them get up. Should we…."

"Ya…Hey guys. Good morning!" Lily called jovially.

Harry and Arielle turned around and saw their smiling parents standing in the sitting room. They immediately ran to them and hugged their parents separately.

"So what did you think of Molly and Arthur's present Ariel?"

"Well I Kinda half expected something like that from them mom. The same thing pretty much every year. But still…I love it." She smiled at her mother who reciprocated it.

"Did you open any of yours yet Harry?"

"No dad. Why? What did I get?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh well why don't we go and see…"

Harry followed his father over to the tree. James bent down and picked up a small parcel. It was in the shape of a small box. He handed it to Harry and said…..

"This is from your mother and I. Happy Christmas champ." Harry stared at in awe and smiled saying…

"Thanks dad." James smiled at his son before Harry unwrapped it. What the parcel contained shocked Harry a little. It was a silver Rolex watch. He looked at James gob smacked.

"Eh….wow….dad…this is…wow….thanks dad." Harry went towards James and hugged him gratefully which James shared. "No problem Harry."

"Hey Arielle darling come over here. There is something here for you also from us."

"What is it dad?" Arielle asked running over to her father's side.

"This." James said as he handed a long rectangular box to his daughter who took it smiling at him.

"You know Harry that watch is no ordinary watch mate. It can talk also. If you press the button on the side, it will verbally tell you the time and the date if you press it twice that is. You can also set it up to contain dates for special occasions. For instance it will remind you of peoples Birthdays, if you have to be somewhere on a particular day….whatever you want…"

"I love it dad. Thanks. It's so cool!"

"Oh my gosh. Dad….this is so beautiful. Thank you." Arielle said smiling at her father as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem sweetheart. But I think that your mother deserves most of the praise for this one. Where is she anyway?" James asked looking around the room.

"I think that she went into the kitchen to start on breakfast." Arielle said.

"Daddy wake up! DAAAADDDYYYYY! Wake up! Come on dad wake up!" Samia and Kyrah were jumping on the bed in a vain attempt to wake up Sirius. Samia started shaking him while Kyrah continued jumping on the bed. Ryan then burst into the room shouting….

"DAD! DAD! IT'S SNOWING! LOOK ITS SNOWING!" He ran over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sirius who was lying on his side facing the window sighed and covered his eyes with both hands as the light blinded him.

"Ryan mate it is 6:30 in the morning. Have a heart!"

"Actually it's closer to seven dad."

"So? The morning doesn't start until nine. Go back to bed." Sirius turned over on his left side to escape the light. Ryan walked over to the bed and said…

"Dad please get up? Please? It won't be the same if we had to open our presents without you there. Dad…please…it's Christmas." Sirius upon hearing his son's plea rolled over on his back slowly. Samia and Kyrah were sitting at the end of the bed staring at their father. Sirius looked at Ryan and smiled and the despondent look on his face and said…..

"Let's go see what Santa brought then." Ryan grinned at Sirius who smiled back at him.

"YAY! Let's go!" The twins shouted excitedly as Ryan ran out of the room with Kyrah in tow. Samia waited for her father. Sirius slowly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. After a few seconds he got up and put on his dressing gown which was lying on the chair in front of the window. He turned around and saw Samia standing by the dressing table looking at him.

"Hey sweetheart. I thought that you had gone down with your brother and sister."

"I wanted to wait for you daddy."

"Oh really? Did you think that I wouldn't get up?"

"Nope. I knew you would but I wanted us to go down together."

"Aww Sami darling…come here." Sirius bent down and picked up his daughter.

"Come on then princess. Let's go." Sirius said smiling at his daughter in his arms who was smirking, happy to be in her father's arms.

Sirius went into the kitchen after he dropped Samia in the living room where all the presents were. Shari was in the kitchen mixing various ingredients in a saucepan. Sirius approached her and said….

"Good morning Shars. How are you today darling?"

"Oh Sirius." She kissed him on the lips before saying…

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Happy Christmas to you too darling. What are you doing?"

"Well Lily and James asked us in for breakfast so I suggested making eggnog and butter fritters."

"Oh well now aren't you the thoughtful one." Sirius remarked smiling fondly at her.

"Well I try Sirius. So what did you get Harry for Christmas? You never told me. You said it was classified information."

"Oh well it is my love but….if you really want to know got him……"

At 8:30 Remus knocked and entered his friend's house with Ryan and Rob ahead of him. Lily was frying some extra rashers on the pan and never heard them enter. Remus instructed the boys to go into the sitting room whilst he cut across the kitchen to where Lily was standing. He stood beside her and started waving his hand in front of her to get her attention. She jumped back a little and smiled as she turned to face him.

"Remus hey. Happy Christmas!" Lily exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Lils." Remus replied hugging her back.

"Alright you guys we come bearing gifts." Sirius declared entering the house with a large plastic jug containing eggnog. The twins walked in ahead of him whilst Sharina carried the butter fritters in a basket shaped tray covered in tinfoil. They lay them down on the table whilst the twins ran into the sitting room. Sirius called them back but to no avail.

"Aww Sirius just leave them. They're only children after all."

"Yes but Lils they have been told often enough not to barge in on people uninvited…"

"What about you? You barge in on us all the time!"

"Excuse me Lillian but I always knock and enter unless I am carrying things or have the best news ever to convey!" Sharina rolled her eyes before going over and hugging her friend.

"Merry Christmas Lils."

"Merry Christmas Shari."

"Is Jameson up yet?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yes he is in the sitting room with the kids Sirius."

"Hey Sirius…Happy Christmas." Lily said approaching Sirius and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ya happy Christmas Lils darling."

"Oh and before I forget….here you go. This is for you and James Lils." Sharina said taking out a tall square box from her bag.

"Oh Shars thank you….Sirius would you go and call the others for breakfast please?"

"Sure Lils."

"Alright troops breakfast is ready so lets go and get it." Sirius called from the doorway of the living room. Everyone turned to face him. His kids ran out almost knocking him over but James, Harry and Arielle all smiled broadly at him. He stepped into the room and smiled at them saying….

"Merry Christmas you guys."

"Right back at ya buddy!" James announced as he went and hugged him briefly.

"Hey Ariel I got something for you outside sweetheart. So why don't you go with your dad and check it out?"

"Okay Sirius. Thanks."

"Sure. You alright Prongslet?"

"Yup Sirius. You?

"Cant complain now mate. Here…." Sirius reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small circular wrapped gift….."This is for you Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked staring at it.

"Well why don't you open it and find out mate?"

Harry smirked at him before tearing the paper off it and throwing it on the floor.

"A mirror? Sirius…."

"Ah no see Harry this is no ordinary mirror mate. This is a two way device…"

"A two way device?"

"Ya. If you look into it and call the someone's name that has the other half…..then you both can talk back…."

"But…who has the other half? Rob?"

"No not Rob. Me. James and Remus have one also…"

"So I can talk anyone of them? At any time?"

"Exactly mate. Now you re getting it."

"Will you two come on. Your breakfast is going to be cold soon."

"Alright Lils. We are coming darling."

"Thank you Sirius."

"No problem Harry." Sirius replied smiling at his godson who was starring at his present.

The breakfast went well but dinner at the Weasleys could have been better. Molly insisted that they all come over to her for dinner since Lily had them over often enough for meals. It was the first Christmas the Weasleys had with Charlie and Bill since they left home. The dining table was magically extended in order to allocate everyone. Tonks was sitting opposite Remus who was trying his best to avoid any kind of conversation with her. He knew however that he couldn't avoid her all day.

"That was a beautiful meal molly."

"Why thank you James. The ham wasn't too salty?"

"No it was perfect. And the turkey was you…not too dry and too soggy. It was just right."

"The stuffing was to die for Molly. Did you add in some lemon juice?"

"Yes Sharina and some herbs too. Did you like it?"

"Oh yes…"

"Everything was perfect Molly."

"Here Here!" James and Ted shouted.

"Here Molly let me help you clear off…"

"Oh nonsense Remus! You are a guest here. I wont here of it. I have six sons who will help wont you boys?" She asked standing with some plates in her hands and glaring at each one in turn. They all rose and started clearing off the table. Arthur then addressed the table as he said…

"So…shall we proceed to the sitting room? The kids can go upstairs if they like."

"Lets Arthur my son!" Sirius shouted standing up and following Arthur into the sitting room with James, Lily, Andy and Ted soon following. Remus was the last to rise so Sirius popped his head around the corner and asked….

"Oi! Remus are you coming mate?"

"Ya I just need to pop back to the house for a moment okay?"

"Sure whatever you say mate." Sirius returned to the sitting room and sat next to his wife who smiled at him as he took her hand in his. Tonks was still seated at the table, watching Remus. As he went towards the door he smiled blandly at her and exited. Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks though followed him outside discreetly. She watched him for a few minutes before chasing after him as he walked up the lane way.

"Remus! Remus wait up!" Remus turned around to find his nightmare standing behind him.

"Tonks go back into the house. It's far too cold for you to be out here without a coat on."

"Oh don't worry about me Remus. Ill be fine." She said smiling at him as she folded her arms.

"Okay if you say so. Just don't come crying to me when you get pneumonia."

She half laughed before saying…..

"I don't think you would care even if I did."

"What? Tonks what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you avoiding me all day. I saw the resentful look you gave me as I walked in through the door. When Lily asked you to walk down with me with the eggnog you made it sound like a chore so that Sirius ended up doing it. When I asked you to pass me the stuffing you pretended that you didn't hear me in the hope that somebody else would do it. Am I really so terrible that things have to be this strained between us Remus?"

"No….Tonks you are twenty and I am thirty…"

"Oh not this again Remus. I asked you to pass me the stuffing not marry me for god sake!"

"Really? So you have no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"God you re full of yourself aren't ya?"

"Just answer the question Tonks!"

"Yes alright? Yes Remus I still do have feelings for you….." Remus sighed…."But if you really felt nothing for me then you wouldn't be trying to avoid this conversation all day!"

"That is not the point…"

"Well then what is the point?"

"The point is….that….I am not having this conversation with you Nymphodora!"

"Oh ya that's right walk away Remus just like the coward you are!" Remus who was walking further up the lane stopped and turned back to find Tonks wiping tears away from her face. He approached her and she said…

"I can't help how I feel Remus. I have tried so hard to fight these emotions but they just persist. Why won't you just give us a chance? We could be so good together…."

"Tonks…."

"Remus…I love you." She stood up on her leant and kissed him.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey thank you for the reviews! Glad ya liked the last chapter. Okay big question is will Remus and Tonks get it together or will they not? Will somebody slap sense into Remus? To find out the answer to these questions…..you're gonna have to read on mate! Talk 2 ya!

Remus was caught off guard when Tonks stood up on her toes, reached in and kissed him. Before he knew what was happening, Remus found himself reciprocating. Within seconds he came to his senses and pulled back.

"No Tonks. We can't do this."

"But Remus….why not?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Tonks." Remus blurted as he massaged his forehead.

"Oh right ya….the whole ten year thing. Did I mention that I don't care!"

"Yes but I do Tonks. Okay?"

"No. Remus it is not okay! You kissed me back. I know you felt something to!"

"That was a mistake…"

"Oh so now I'm a mistake..."

"We…us….together Tonks that would be a mistake. Why can't you see that?"

"Because unlike you Remus the age difference doesn't matter to me. It is not your age that attracts me to you. It's your personality……I have never been around anyone like you. All the guys that I've had over the years have had a one track mind."

"Tonks you are young. You will soon find somebody your own age…" Remus said as he walked away.

"But I don't want somebody my own age…" She ran after him and stood in front of him as she said…

"I want you. Nobody has or ever will come close to you Remus. You are kind, sweet, caring…..and sensible. Something which I lack…most of the time anyway. Why won't you give us a chance?"

Remus stood there staring at her for a few minutes, studying her face. Her eyes portrayed a feeling of hurt and despondency. He so very much wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn't because it was because of him that she had to endure all this hurt in the first place. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting Tonks; the person who, against his will power and better judgement loved. He wasn't right for her and he had to make her see that. A young girl of twenty shouldn't have to be tied down to a poor, infertile werewolf. It was time to be cruel to be kind.

"Tonks…..I….."

"Oi Tonks! What are you doing out there with no jacket? You will freeze to death darling."

"Ya Ill be there in a minute Sirius."

"Okay…hey Moony I thought you were going back to the house for something."

"Well I am Sirius. It's just that Tonks and I were eh….talking…"

"Talking?" Sirius came outside and closed the door. "And ye couldn't talk inside because…..."

Remus looked at Tonks who just stared at the ground. Sirius approached them sensing that something was wrong.

"Alright you two come on Spit it out."

"What…….."

"Oh leave it out Tonks it's obvious that there is something going on. So come on. Tell me."

"Remus…what is going on mate?"

"Well….I…..uh…."

"I kissed him okay Sirius? I kissed him and he kissed me back and now Remus is trying to convince himself of reasons why we shouldn't be together!" Sirius stared at them astounded at the revelation.

"You kissed her back? Remus…you kissed her back?"

"Yes. I know she's your kid cousin and everything….it was a mistake Sirius. I am sorry mate."

"Wow Remus mate don't apologise okay? Eh Tonks I can take it from here sweetheart. You go on back inside. Go on. Well be there in a bit." Tonks nodded and after glancing at Remus returned to the house.

"Well?"

"Well what Sirius? I already said it was a mistake. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to head towards the house. Sirius sighed and went after him.

"Remus hold up mate." Sirius caught up with him and walked beside him as he said….

"Okay so you kissed Tonks. Is that really so bad?"

"Yes Sirius of course it is."

"But why?"

"Because she now thinks I have feelings for her…."

"And….you don't?"

"No of course not!"

"Then why so tense mate? I mean if you really felt nothing for her…why so defensive?"

"I am not defensive Sirius. I am just sick of everyone telling me how I feel!"

"Okay Remus look come on…take a seat." Sirius said as he opened the door and entered the kitchen. They both sat down opposite each other.

"I am only going to say this once so listen up. If you do have feelings for Tonks you should tell her. And if you are worried about the age gap then you shouldn't be because nobody cares about that these days. Plus ten years is nothing if the feelings are reciprocated. Everybody would be pleased for you guys, especially Ted and Andy. If you try and drown these feelings or ignore them they will eat at you until you become bitter. Now that is not good mate. So please, whatever the situation is…be honest with yourself about it ya?" Remus nodded his head as Sirius patted him on the back. Sirius got up to leave and as he went to open the back door Remus called out to him….

"Sirius could…could you tell Tonks that I want to speak to her please?"

"Ya sure okay mate. Ill eh…ill tell bring her up here so."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem Remus. Be back in a bit so." Remus nodded slowly as Sirius smiled and left.

Within five minutes Sirius and Tonks arrived in Remus kitchen. Tonks stood by the back door with her arms folded looking uneasy whilst Sirius said….

"Ill leave you guys to it so. See you later Tonks love." Sirius said as he kissed her on the head. She just nodded and smiled anxiously at him. When Sirius had gone Remus smiled at her before saying….

"Well Tonks please sit down. I promise I wont bite." She smirked before pulling out the chair nearest to her and sitting down. She looked at Remus nervously who sat there gazing at her. After a thirty second silence, Remus asked her….

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Uh….no thanks. I'm good thanks Remus."

"Are you sure? I was planning on making some anyway…"

"Well if you put it like that…yes please."

"Right." Remus stood up and filled the kettle with water. While he was preparing the tea, Tonks continued to stare at him wondering why she was here. What was it Remus wanted with her? Did he reconsider giving them a chance or was he going to like so many had done before him, going to kick her to the curb. Eventually he returned with a pot of tea and two cups in his hand. He set them down on the table asking…."Would you like milk and sugar?"

"Um….yes milk but no sugar thanks."

"Okay here you go." He said reaching across the table for the milk. He poured her tea first.

"Thank you." Tonks said smiling at him. He reciprocated it as he said….

"No problem." After he poured his own he asked…..

"Would you like some biscuits?"

"No thank you. Remus can you just sit down so we can talk please?"

"Okay…..what do you want to talk about?"

"Well the reason you wanted me up here is a good place to begin don't you think?"

"Yes…..Tonks I have had time to think about our little….incident….."

"Incident? Is that what you are calling it Remus?"

"Yes. Anyway I really don't think that it would be a good idea if we started anything….."

"Okay." She said bluntly. Remus looked at her tenderly.

"It's just that we both are at different stages right now…..

"Sure." Tonks said shortly.

"Well we have a lot going on at the moment…."

"Ya you know what Remus? I get it. Point made."

"Oh Tonks please don't be like this…"

"Well how the bloody hell did you expect me to be Remus? I love you. When are you going to get that through your thick skull! I don't care that you are thirty or that you aren't a multi-millionaire or even the fact that you are….a…werewolf…." Remus stared at her, stunned that she knew.

"You know? You know that I am a…."

"Yes. I have known for years Remus. Sirius told me the time he and James were trying to create their own animagus…."

"Oh…well let me tell you something Tonks. You are one of the few women who aren't bothered by it."

"Remus….I…can't begin to imagine how much pain you must go through every month. But trying to seclude yourself from being happy is not an alternative. Anyone who you have ever been with are obvious fools for letting the most sincere guy on the planet go. Remus….you weren't born a werewolf, you didn't ask for this to happen to you. The werewolf is not who you are. You have the most endearing heart of anybody I know. You should not let that monster win. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Thank you for saying all those things Tonks." Remus replied smiling warmly at her.

"I speak as I find Remus. I am sorry for pressuring you into a relationship okay but I know that you know that there is something between us. You can't deny it. If now is not the right time for you then….Ill wait but first I want you to tell me the truth. Do you have any feelings for me at all?"

"Remus looked at her. His eyes penetrating hers in a warm, endearing way. After a few seconds he said

"I have tried my best to restrain myself from falling for you Tonks. But the harder I try, the deeper I fall. I can't be with you right now okay? I'm just ready for a relationship right now. But when I am…..you'll be the first to know. I promise you that." He clasped her hand briefly, both smiling at each other.

"Okay. I can wait Remus. Just as long as our friendship isn't strained….Ill live."

"That could never be the case Tonks."

"Okay. Well maybe we should head back to the house. I expect they will be wondering where we are."

He half laughed before saying…."Yes I expect they will. Come on. Let's go."

Later that night when everyone had gone home James asked Harry to follow him upstairs. Harry followed his father into his bedroom. James knelt down in front of the wardrobe and started rooting for what Harry thought was rather significant. Harry sat on the bed looking on. After a few minutes James emerged from the wardrobe with a brown paper wrapped parcel. He handed it to his extremely confused looking son.

"What is it dad?"

"Well why don't you open it and find out champ?"

Harry untied the string that was securing it and found some kind of fabric underneath it. It felt soft, like velvet. He took it out of the wrapping and it turned out to be a cloak.

"Wow…dad….this is…..it looks a little too big for me."

"Why don't you try it on before you pass judgement mate?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, jumped off the bed and threw the cloak over his shoulders. He looked down and shouted…..

"OH MY GOD! Dad….my body is gone!" James just grinned at his reaction.

"Did you put some kind of spell on this?"

"What? No you dipstick! This is an invisibility cloak."

"What? Really? Oh that is so cool dad!" Harry exclaimed joyfully.

"Put it on properly mate. Here let me." James pulled the cloak over his head.

"OH MY GOD DAD! You seriously can't see me?"

"No of course I can't mate." James pulled the it off his head shouting "BOO!" which made Harry half laugh. James pulled it off him completely and threw it on the bed. They both sat down on the bed as James said….

"That belonged to your grandfather Harry, who in turn passed it on to me. Since I am too tall to fit under it now, I though that maybe……"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Well if you think that I am going to give it to you…..then you would dead on correct mate." James replied smiling fondly at his gasped son's expression.

"I figured that you, Ron and Hermione might benefit from it. You know…running wild around Hogwarts….. Exploring various angles….solving mysteries….know what I am saying?"

"I think so……you want me to discreetly uncover the philosopher's stone mystery?"

"Ya if you want….no pressure mate."

"I do dad! I do. Thank you for the cloak. I will take excellent care of it."

"Oh you better mate coz it has to continue being passed down to the generations." He winked at Harry who smirked.

"Alright come on then .Bedtime for you junior. Let's go."

"Okay dad."

"Go brush your teeth and Ill be up in a minute to check on ye."

"Okay. See you later dad."

I know it was short but I am trying to get this section down in the next six chapters. Yes you heard right….I want the philosophers stone era over in six chapters! Hope ya liked it. Let me know either way. Talk 2 ya!


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you for the reviews again you guys! Much appreciate your support. Okay so here comes the next chapter. The first half is set after James and company return from the train station and the rest of it takes place a few days later. Do you follow? Okay. Cool. If you don't just read on. Talk 2 ya!

"You authorised him to search for the stone? James……I cannot believe that you would put our son in such danger!" Lily was standing in front of the kitchen sink with her resting behind her on the edge of the draining board. James was sitting at the table studying her face.

"Lily I did not put Harry in danger and secondly I never authorised him to….."

"Did you permit him to search for the stone?"

"I would never place him in danger…."

"DID YOU PERMIT HIM TO SEARCH FOR THE STONE?"

"I….no. I did not permit him to…."

"So in that case you must have forbidden him to search for it. Right?"

"I…eh….well no not exactly…"

"What do you mean no not exactly James? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't literally authorise him to go in pursuit of the stone….."

"Oh right so you didn't actually tell him to go find the stone but at the same time you didn't discourage him. Have I got that right now James?"

"Ya…something like that."

"I see. So there is a psycho loose at Hogwarts but nobody knows for sure who it is. He is after the philosophers stone which will allow Voldemort to become immortal…..and you decide at this very moment in time to give our eleven year old son your invisibility cloak to track down the culprit! Oh you have really out done yourself now James Potter!"

"Lily please…."

"Oh don't Lily please me James! Why didn't you just hand him over to Malfoy? That way it would be a lot quicker!" She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. James sighed as he rolled his head back and rubbed his face in frustration.

A few days after they returned to Hogwarts, Harry suggested that they go and see Hagrid that night. During dinner Harry asked Rob and Hermione if they were coming.

"Ah mate I don't know. I mean….McGonagall already gave me detention for speaking constantly in class today. If we get caught….she will reprimand me even more. You know she will!"

"Yes but…" Harry lowered his voice to no louder than a whisper….."We have the invisibility cloak now. We can't get caught Rob. So….what do ya say?"

"I say I better stay here and do an outstanding essay for ole McGonagall. I am sorry Harry but….i reckon I need to play it safe for a while. You know….get back on side with her! Don't want to be pushing my luck now do I?"

"Alright fine. Hermione what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you coming to Hagrids or not?" Ron asked.

"Well we have an exam in a fortnight in transfiguration…"

"So what? Hermione that is two weeks away! You know…fourteen days?"

"I am quite aware of that thank you Ronald! But Harry….what if we get caught? We could loose points for Gryffindor or worse…get detention!"

"Oh Hermione would you get a grip! You need to learn to live a little. Take a risk every now and then…detention isn't the end of the world!"

"No but poor grades are…."

"For you ya…."

"Would you two shut up? Oh come on Hermione. We haven't seen Hagrid since before the holidays! We promised him that we would visit him as soon as we got back and we have been back for three days now…so..?"

"Oh alright fine. Just so long as we use the cloak!" Harry and Ron smiled at each other.

"Excellent!" Harry muttered triumphantly.

After dinner the trio headed down to Hagrids under the invisibility cloak. Their biggest mistake was putting it on outside the entrance hall where an undetected spy was lurking. Harry banged loudly on Hagrids door after the cloak was removed. They heard Fang barking inside and Hagrid sayin….

"Alrigh alrigh! I'm comin! Keep your wigs on!" Hagrid pulled open the door roughly.

"Oh. Harry…Ron….Hermione. What are ye doing here? You shouldn't be out this time of night!"

"Hagrid can we come in? We need to talk to you." Harry said hurriedly.

"Alrigh but I am a little bit on then." He replied stepping aside. As they entered and took a seat at his table, Hagrid asked….

"Well….what is that is so urgent with you lot then?"

"Its about the philosophers stone…" Hagrid who was standing guard beside a boiling pot over the fire turned to face Harry looking abashed. "Well what abou it?" He asked meekly.

"Hagrid…we know why somebody is after it but we can't prove who it is! So we were wondering if you could help us."

"What do you mean you know why someone is after it?" Hagrid asked coming over to the table.

"We were talking to James and Sirius over the holidays and well…it turns out that whoever is after the stone wants it for…..you know who." Ron said to a disgruntled Hagrid.

"We think it could be Snape…."

"Snape? Hermione Snape is helping to protecting the stone!"

"Protecting it?"

"Yes Harry. You heard right." Hagrid said before he returned to his pot.

"But then you must have some idea who is after it…."

"Do you mean Hagrid that there are spells and enchantments protecting the stone too?"

"I….I have said too much as it is! No more questions from you lot. Now if you don't mind….." The pot started bubbling so Hagrid returned his attention to it whilst the trio looked quizzically at each other. Hagrid returned to the table, juggling a roasting hot large egg in his hands.

"Hagrid….what exactly is that?" Harry asked as the egg lay on the table beginning to hatch.

"That is a dragon's egg. Can you believe my luck? The other night I won it at the Hogs head pub in Hogsmeade!" The egg burst open and out popped what Harry, Ron and Hermione had been eagerly awaiting for in great anticipation for.

"Aww look. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Wow! Hagrid you have got a Norwegian Ridgeback there. They are really rare. Worth a fortune…."

"Oi! Norbert is not for sale!"

"Norbert?" They all questioned in unison.

"Ya. Why? Don't ya think he'll like it?"

"Oh I am sure he will Hagrid." Hermione replied sweetly before smiling over at a grinning Harry and Ron.

"Oh no…." Harry exclaimed sorrowfully.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Malfoy was starring in the window. He is gone now but….."

"The sly git must have seen us coming here!" Ron said bitterly.

"Come on. Hagrid we have to go." Harry stated as he rose from the table.

"Alright then…"

"Malfoy has seen him so don't be surprised if you don't see us for the rest of the year…."

"Malfoy saw you? Oh dear…."

"See you later Hagrid!" They replied in unison as they smiled and left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran back to the castle in the hope that Malfoy had not conveyed their whereabouts to any professor, but in particular Snape. As they were rounding the corridor to go up the stairs by the entrance hall, McGonagall spotted them.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Follow me…..NOW!"

The three reluctantly followed her into her office where a smug looking Malfoy awaited. McGonagall sat down behind her desk while the trio stood adjacent to it looking like frightened kittens.

"Will one of you please explain the meaning of you all gallivanting around the school at this time of night?" McGonagall barked but with anxiety evident in her tone. The three looked at each other before Hermione spoke up.

"Well…you see Professor….we wanted to speak to Hagrid."

"And tell me Miss Granger why this could not have waited until the morning?"

"Oh well…I suppose it could have….."

"You did not answer my question Miss Granger. What was so important that could not have waited until the morning?"

"Um…well…uh…"

"I think that I can answer that Professor." Malfoy exclaimed stepping in front of the desk.

"Really Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh yes of course! You see I do believe that Hagrid told them about his precious dragon egg and these misguided students could not have refused his offer of coming and observing its birth…"

"Indeed Mr. Malfoy? Well if that be the case it does indeed seem like an emergency…"

"Luckily though I was there to catch them in the act!"

"You are quite right Mr. Malfoy. I suppose I should thank you but instead I shall opt for my first intuition and give the four of you detention as well as taking fifty points off your houses…each!"

"Each? But Professor…." Harry started but was cut off by Malfoys outburst.

"Excuse me Professor but I did not do anything wrong…"

"Oh but you did Mr. Malfoy. Though your intentions were indeed honourable…you too were out of bed after hours. So now would you all please return to your dormitories….unless you wish to have your detention extended to the end of the year?"

"No Professor." They all replied in unison.

"Right then…go to bed this instant please. I shall be speaking to Hagrid in the morning."

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled sadly at each other before muttering….

"Good night Professor." They left but Malfoy glared at them and at McGonagall.

"Was there something else Mr. Malfoy?"

"No Professor…"

"Then go to your dormitory this instant." He nodded and left.

The next night Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy all met in the great hall at 8:00, just as dinner was over. Filch was then to escort to their detention.

"What the hell were you doing over at that oafs house anyway? Its all your fault that I am now stained for life!" Malfoy spat.

"Actually you already were stained Malfoy but it was your choice and curiosity that landed you in this mess…and us…"

"Rumour has it that the four of you have been breaking school rules…but I suppose I should not be surprised at you Potter seen as who your father is. Come on then, follow me." Filch droned as he walked out onto the grounds with the four in tow looking begrudged.

"You should all consider yourselves lucky because if it was up to me detention would be torturous. God be with the days when you would hear screams from the dungeons. That was the worst mistake Dumbledore ever made." The trio looked disgusted at one another but Malfoy just smirked a little.

"Right Hagrid….here they are. Oh dear god man you are not still pining for that wretched dragon are ya?" Filch barked as Hagrid just wiped away a tear from his left eye and looked at Filch with hatred.

"Dumbledore sent Norbert away…to a colony….in Romania. What if something happens to him? I will probably never see him again!"

"Ya but Hagrid at least he won't be lonely right? Surely his happiness is the most important thing."

"But we don't know that he will be happy Hermione. He might be scared or bullied…."

"Oh get a grip Hagrid you're going into the dark forest! Need to be aware of your surroundings."

"Excuse me? We are going into the forest? We can't…"

"You don't have a choice young Malfoy. But don't worry…if anything should happen to you…I am certain that your parents will spare no expense on your funeral arrangements." The trio smirked while Malfoy just stared at him in disbelief. "Have fun now." Filch said before leaving them.

"Okay. Let's go." Hagrid said as he led them in the woods.

As they all traipsed into the dark, eerie forest, the sounds of creatures who inhabited the land echoed throughout sending shivers down their spines. The four of them all were wary of their surroundings. Though Hagrid was with them, it didn't offer them sufficient compensation. They wandered into the depths of the forest and Hagrid put up his giant palm to stop them from going any further.

"What is it Hagrid?" Ron asked nervously.

"See this?" He asked pointing to a puddle in front of him. They all nodded so he continued…

"What we are dealing with is cold hearted monster Ron. Somebody has killed a unicorn and drunk its blood for nourishment. I fear that they could still be here. So…our task for tonight is to find as many unicorns as possible who were brutally slaughtered….and give them a proper burial. So Ron, Hermione you come with me. Harry you go with Malfoy…"

"That means that we get Fang since it would be uneven otherwise….."

"Alright but he's bloody coward! Mark my words. Let's go. Harry, be careful."

"Come on Potter! Let's go." Harry watched Hagrid walk away with his two friends and wondered what he meant when he instructed him to be careful.

"Potter! Come on will ya?" Malfoy bellowed. Harry looked at him and followed.

As they wandered into the heart of the forest, the echoes of creatures became increasingly louder. Both Harry and Malfoy were scared but would not let the other know that. After about ten minutes of walking silently, they came across another unicorn that was slaughtered but….the perpetrator was there also. Fang growled which alerted Malfoy to the sudden danger they were in. Harry already knew since his scar began to burn his forehead. The brutal killer looked up and approached them with their long black cloak billowing behind them. Malfoy screamed and retreated with Fang in tow. Harry began to walk backwards still nursing his scar. He then tripped over the root of a tree and the cloaked person saw this as his chance to finally kill him. Out of nowhere a canteur came galloping out of the bushes and frightened off the mysterious stranger. Harry stood up as the canteur approached him.

"Harry Potter are you alright?"

"I am now thank you. What was that thing you saved me from though? And why was he after me?"

"You do not know who that was?" Harry shook his head.

"That was a monstrous creature who is cold blooded by name and by nature. His name is feared by all in our world…."

"No…that can't be….Voldemort….?"

"Yes. He is weak. That is why he was drinking the blood of a fair unicorn. He is obviously close to death since a unicorns blood will save you if you are an inch to it…."

"So…is he back?"

"No but there is something that can aid his return. Something that is concealed at Hogwarts…2

"The philosophers stone…."

"How are you Frienze? I see that you have saved our young Mr. Potter. Thanks…."

"Harry, take care. Danger is never far behind especially with Voldemort close by. Good luck."

"You cannot be serious Harry!" Rob exclaimed.

"I am Rob. Voldemort is closer than we had anticipated. He is weak, drinking off the unicorn's blood but don't you see? He is close to Hogwarts. Close to whoever is helping him….

"You don't really believe that he…will you know? Come into Hogwarts do you?"

"I don't know Ron. But one thing is for sure. We must stop whoever is responsible before it is too late!"

"But Harry how? We don't know for sure who is responsible. Nobody does…"

"Nobody except Dumbledore maybe…"

"What are you saying Harry?"

"I am saying Ron that….we need to speak to Dumbledore. Express our concerns and lets hope that he will listen to us."

Okay I know that there wasn't much originality in this chapter but from now on there will be! What did ya think anyway?


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews once again mate! Glad you liked the last instalment so hope you feel the same bout the next one coz here it is! Talk 2 ya!

The next evening after dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rob paid Dumbledore a visit. As they approached the stone gargoyle statue the boys realised that they didn't know the password but Hermione did. She was standing behind Rob and pushed him aside as she muttered the password. The gargoyle stepped aside as they all clambered onto the rotating stairs.

"How did you know the password Hermione?"

"Well Robert I heard McGonagall saying it a couple weeks back when she was taking a student up here…"

"Okay here we are. Let's go."

"Harry mate….are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Ron now come on will you!" Harry hopped off the step with Hermione and an anxious Rob and Ron behind. Harry knocked severely twice before being commanded to enter. As he opened the door, Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, looked up and Harry received a questioning look.

"Harry? What brings you here?" He asked kindly.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but….." He looked back at his friends who half smiled at him…."We wish to speak with you. But if you are busy…."

"No not at all Harry. Please….take a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he stood up and smiled welcomingly to the children. Harry and the others took a seat but it was several minutes before any communication was restored.

"So….Harry what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well sir…um…it is quite a serious matter…."

"I see. Well whatever it is….whatever is bothering you Harry I would like to know."

Harry looked at his headmaster nervously. Uncertain as to whether he should convey his thoughts or perhaps make up an excuse for being here. But one thing he was told about Dumbledore was that….he always knows what is bothering you before you even say it. So Harry thought it was best to tell him the truth despite the possible consequences. After a couple minutes Harry said….

"It's regarding the philosopher's stone." Dumbledore looked down at Harry seriously and nodded his head. "I see. Well….Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Black….If you would be so kind as to return to your house….I feel that Harry and I need to have a little discussion in private."

Harry unsure of what to expect thought it best not to make any eye contact with his friends or Dumbledore. Hermione and the others nodded as they looked over at Harry, who was staring at the ground. They smiled sadly at him, but he didn't notice, before they left.

"So Harry….you have discovered the philosophers stone is that correct?"

"Yes sir…" Harry said meekly

"You have realised where it is hidden?"

"Yes sir…"

"You have disobeyed your parents and other authoritve figures in your life and placed yourself in great danger just to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes sir…"

"I see. Well Harry may I ask what took you so long?"

"…Sir?" Harry questioned uncertain of what was going on.

"Harry….you are so like your father. He too would choose to salvage his curiosity than sit back and let other people take control. Like James, you have gone through every means and effort to uncover the truth behind the stone itself and Hogwarts greatest secret yet! But let me tell you this Harry….for your own sake if nothing else. And I beg you to take head. Now that you have discovered what we were all trying to keep under wraps for the past six months, I must ask you Harry to not go any further. You must not try and solve the mystery that your family and other witches and wizards are trying to solve…."

"You mean….who is after it…for Voldemort?"

"Yes Harry. If whoever is responsible for this is close to Voldemort which I think he is….Voldemort will find a way of getting to you…"

"But surely Voldemort doesn't know that I am…."

"No. Perhaps not Harry but would you rather take that risk and confront him?"

"Well no sir but…"

"Harry….Voldemort is a very dangerous wizard. He does not take too kindly to spies or intruders in his affairs. Though he may not have sufficient strength to harm you, the person who he is employing will. And I must beg you Harry…..not to go in search for the perpetrator or the stone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. Go on back to your house. I expect your friends will be anxious to hear the details of our little discussion." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. Harry reciprocated it before getting up.

"Goodnight sir." Harry replied as he reached the door. Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Harry left.

Hermione, Rob and Ron were all sitting around the Gryffindor fire when Harry walked in. Hermione looked around and smiled at him.

"Harry! We were beginning to worry you were so long away. Come on over here and tell us what happened." As Harry took a seat on the couch, he related his conversation with Dumbledore.

"So he told you nothing?" Ron exclaimed.

"No. Well nothing that we didn't already know at least."

"So what are we gona do now? We have to stop Snape from getting that stone!"

"Snape? Rob nobody knows for sure who is after it."

"He is right Hermione. We have to stop whoever is after it…"

"Harry no way! You can't! It is way too dangerous meddling in adult wizard business…"

"Adult wizard business? So juvenile Hermione aren't ya?"

"Oh shut up Rob!"

"Shut it the pair of ya! I got it. Okay here is the plan….."

The next day after dinner they were conversing about the plan outside the great hall.

"So you know what to do Rob? Stay in the common room and keep Sirius, Remus and dad busy while the three of us…."

"Have you not got any exams to be studying for?" All four jumped a little at the sound of Snape behind them. They all turned around to find him frowning at them with his arms folded.

"We are having a private conversation if you don't mind…..professor."

"I don't care for your attitude Potter!" Snape barked.

"Well that's okay coz neither do I!"

"Do you really want to risk reducing an already low Gryffindor cylinder of points Potter? Detention is ever so close…"

"Excuse me sir but Harry never meant to be so rude. I guess it's just a bad day for him."

"And why exactly would that be Miss Granger?"

"Oh…..well….ugh….."

"You'd want to be careful. People would think that you were…." Harry's gaze narrowed as he scowled sourly at Snape who stared at him ambiguously before saying….."Up to something." Harry and he shared a malicious look before Snape rushed off towards the dungeons.

"So…what now Harry?" Hermione asked discreetly.

"We stick to our original plan. You and Ron come with me down the trap door whilst Rob covers us."

"How certain are you that they will come anyway Harry?"

"How well do you know our parents Rob? Obviously not very well if you think there's a chance they are going to let me go down that trap door! It's all part of the plan. Distract them for as long as you can. Hopefully by the time they get to us….Ill be in a confrontation with Voldemort. Now come let's go!"


	42. Chapter 42

Hey apologies about the last chapter being so short and for not updating for almost a week! But I hope I can make up for it by uploading this chapter tonight! Better get started so be sure to let me know what ya think! Talk 2 ya! 

As Rob entered the common room he it found unusually deserted but the answer was waiting for him on the far left corner of the room. James was sitting at the notorious study table reading a copy of someone's daily prophet. He was pointing at something which made Sirius and Remus snigger. Rob decided to take this opportunity to sneak up to the dormitory. He went down on his hands and knees as he began crawling around the couch so he would avoid the interrogation from his guardians. Unfortunately Sirius turned around at the exact moment that Rob was about to scurry up the stairs.

"Hey Rob where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sirius shouted.

"What? Oh….eh hey ya Sirius. I didn't see ya there!"

"You know….I would almost believe you."

"So what stopped you?"

"The fact that I know you. So…is Harry upstairs?" Sirius asked looking up towards the dormitories.

"Ugh……what makes you think that he isn't Sirius?"

"Well why are you stalling Rob if he is?"

"No I'm not!"

"Rob please…..just tell us if Harry has gone down the trap door."

"Remus…..I…"

"Rob look if Harry has gone down there he needs assistance! Okay? Could you live with yourself if anything happened to him?"

"James…I…one minute. Ill go check the dormitories…"

"ROB! Stop stalling! Enough is enough alright? Now either you tell us…..or someone else will!"

"You are on your last chance now tell me if Harry is down there please?" Sirius asked irritated. Rob looked at all three of them separately. All bore very different expressions. James portrayed a look of anxiety whilst Remus had a distinctive look admiration but Sirius was obviously frustrated with his son's lack of priority. Eventually Rob relented. He sighed, bowed his head and looked at them sadly saying…"Their in the dungeon. Hermione and Ron have gone with him. I wanted to but….Harry said to stay here incase ye came. So…go on then. Go after him."

"Is that all you have got to say for yourself?" Sirius barked.

"Sirius leave him. He thought he was doing the right thing…."

"James….Harry could be in serious danger all the time that he was stalling us…"

"Sirius…"

Its true Remus and you know it. You had better hope nothing happens to Harry, Rob….because I will never forgive you if he is hurt…"

"Sirius that's enough! Come on. Let's go…" James smiled sadly at Rob before heading toward the door with Remus in hot pursuit.

"Don't worry Rob. I am certain that they will all be alright." He smiled kindly at him which Rob appreciated as he slightly reciprocated it. Sirius scowled at him before following his friends.

"Wait…."

Save it Rob coz I really don't want to hear it!" Sirius bellowed as he headed out the door.

"I m sorry….dad."

"Where do you suppose we are?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't know. But it looks like a graveyard." Harry said uneasy.

"A graveyard? Here at Hogwarts? It can't be Harry!"

"Well when you first came here did you expect to find a three headed dog on the third floor or to overcome devil snare or…."

"Eh…you guys? I don't mean to alarm you but I reckon that this is no graveyard….its much worse than this!"

"What are you saying Ron?" Hermione questioned anxiously.

"I am saying that…this is a chest board." Ron said as he stepped forward.

"A chest board? But Ron…."

"No Hermione now just listen will ya? We have to play our way across okay? So Harry you know what to do. Hermione you take the empty bishops square while I take control as a knight. Now come you two…..we gota hurry if we are gona stop Snape from getting that stone!"

"James mate are you sure about this?" Sirius asked as they opened the door of the third floor and found Fluffy looking down the trap door.

"Yes Sirius. We just gota play it cool alright?"

"Well you see the problematic thing is you see mate is that this is a three headed dog!"

"SHH! Sirius be quiet!" James and Remus ushered together.

"Alright…here's what we gota do. First off one of has to distract him while the other two sneak down the hole…"

"And who may I ask is the bait?" Sirius asked in a whispered tone.

"That would be you." James replied.

"Right. ME? Oh hell no Jamsie boy!"

"Look Sirius you can take dog form and distract them by fighting or playing with them…"

"Playing with them? They have three heads okay? It wouldn't be fair to leave two of them out…"

"Oh very funny Sirius! Now look okay just transform and we will sneak down and as soon as we are gone you follow. It's as easy as that."

"Oh ya easy as one two three!" Sirius replied mimicking James voice. Remus and James sniggered.

"You will be fine Sirius. We will see you down there."

"Oh don't be so sure of that Wolfman!" Sirius transformed into Padfoot shortly after they approached the trap door. James whistled at Fluffy so they naturally looked up. However they ducked behind a pillar so Sirius could take them on. When they saw Sirius they began growling as Sirius did. Sirius led them over to the opposite end of the room, or at least as far as they could go whilst being chained. Sirius had his back hunched growling while Fluffy was bearing his large stained teeth. James and Remus tip toed away from the pillar and slowly crept closer to the exit. They looked over at Sirius who was focusing on how to make a quick escape. James gave him the thumbs up before he left and Remus looked at him anxiously but Sirius just nodded, signalling that he was okay to see them down there in a few minutes. Fluffy, growing rather impatient decided to act on his emotion and so went to bite Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius yelped in pain as he scurried under the great big grey dog and fled down the trap door.

"I hope Sirius is okay…." Remus remarked before hearing him screaming as he came tumbling down on top of the devil snare.

"Wow! Now that was a challenge if ever there was one." Sirius said smirking at his friends who smiled blandly at him. "Hey you guys are all wrapped around that plant…."

"Its devil snare mate." James said.

"Devil….wow! Ah crap! So now what do we do?"

"We have to wait until….."

"AGH! Remus!" James and Sirius bellowed.

"You guys need to remain calm otherwise it will entangle you severely…."

"Entangle us severely? I reckon that we are well past that! Wow! James mate! Cheers for leaving me!"

"I left you a long time ago Sirius!" James remarked humorously.

"Oh ha ha very…..funny! This stuff isn't half uncomfortable."

"Just relax Sirius. You will be fine okay? Just remember that."

"Right ya. Phew….Hope you guys will have a soft landing for meeeeeee!"

"Sirius! Are you okay?" James asked as he and Remus helped him up.

"Ya. But my ass doesn't half hurt though!" Sirius said massaging himself.

"Oh never mind that! Come on we have to get to Harry before Voldemort does."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Well…after I make my move you're free to check the King…."

"Ron no! You can't mate! There must be another alternative!"

"What? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is going to sacrifice himself."

No way Ron! Please….."

"Hermione this is no longer about us. This is about saving the world from mast destruction which

is what will happen if Voldemort becomes immortal! Harry you have to get there okay? Nobody else can save us….except you. You are the one mate. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Really."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Harry this is important so stop stalling! Okay….here we go." Ron ordered his horse over to a particular square where the queen would invade. Ron stared at the queen anxiously. She slowly turned her marble head in his direction and began approaching him. He gulped once before smiling at his friends who stared at him with terror evident in their eyes. The queen relinquished her sword and stabbed the horse in the ribs, thus knocking Ron violently off. He fell with a loud thud to the ground….unconscious. Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, tears brewing in her eyes. She looked over at Harry who nodded. He stepped in front of his opponent and shouted "Check mate!" The king's sword fell in recognition of being defeated. Harry and Hermione quickly rushed to Ron s aid. He was bleeding from his wrist and temples.

"Okay Hermione. Take care of Ron. Get him to the hospital wing safely but wait for like five minutes because I think that my dad and the others should be here shortly. Okay?" She nodded.

"Harry…be careful. You know how special you are to us. So just please…..don't do anything stupid!"

"Don't worry. I promise I wont. You sure that you will be okay here on your own?"

"Ya. But like you said…it won't be for much longer. Go! Really…Ill be fine." She smiled warmly at him and he reciprocated a small smile before getting up and running towards the dungeon. Hermione looked down at Ron once Harry was out of sight. She brushed his fringe back a little as she said….

"Don't worry Ron. Help will be here any minute. You did well tonight. Really….."

"I told you James that it was the right key!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes but it didn't help when you let it go…."

"Shh! You guys look….." Remus said gently.

"Oh my god…Hermione!" James said anguished. Sirius began running towards her.

"HERMIONE! Oh man…..HERMIONE! Darling are you alright?" Sirius asked as he bent down next to her. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Sirius who had a hand on her shoulder said…

"Oh come here sweetheart." He brought her into a hug securely.

"What happened to Ron?" James asked anxiously.

"He fell off the horse when the queen took him." She shrieked.

"Oh wow! So…..what? You guys actually had to play real wizards chess?"

"Yes. Oh James it was awful! But we have to get Ron to Madam Pomfrey immediately…"

"Oh yes of course. Eh….where's Harry?"

"Downstairs. He just went before you guys arrived."

"Okay…um…Remus could you take Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing while Sirius and I go after Harry? I think that Harry may need two of us…"

"Say no more James. Ill take care of it." He smiled at him.

"Oh cheers Remus. You're a real pal!" James replied as he patted him on the back.

"Okay well…Sirius mate come on then. See you later Hermione okay?"

"Sure." Sirius kissed her on the top of her head before rising and smiling at her. He winked at Remus before running after James.

"But what about Snape? Everyone thought it was him! And that day at the Quiddtich match…"

"Hmm yes. That was me Harry. Snape was trying to save you…..against my better judgement!"

"What? But he hates me! Why would he….."

"Oh my dear boy how the hell do I know what goes through his mind? Now what I really require is the stone…. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." A voice said.

"COME HERE POTTER! Look into that mirror and tell me what you see!"

"OI! QUIRELL LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" James shouted. Quirell turned around to find James and Sirius standing on the last row of steps.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"More to the point what are you doing here? And what do you want with Harry?"

"That is none of your business Black!"

"Oh well it is if you are….."

"Let me speak to them." The same voice said.

"But master you are not strong enough…"

"I have strength enough for this." James and Sirius shared a look of sheer terror and beckoned Harry over to them. As Quirell was removing his turban Harry ran over to his father and Sirius. They smiled at him which he reciprocated. Sirius wrapped his arms around his neck as the discarded face of Voldemort appeared before them.

"Harry Potter. We meet again. And I see you brought your father and godfather with you. How nice."

His voice was weak but quite distinctive. His appearance initially terrified him but knowing that he wasn't alone helped his confidence.

"How nice of you to come back Voldie but as you can see the world is running perfectly well without you so if you wouldn't mind you know…going away again well that would be simply wonderful!"

"I almost envy you Black…"

"Do you? Well I am ecstatic that I can't say the same!" Harry grinned at him but James did not.

"Voldemort what is it you want with Harry?"

"I think we all know the answer to that."

"Whatever it is I don't have!"

"Oh but you do Harry. What I possess lies very conveniently in your pocket…"

"Don't give it to him Harry" James ushered.

"Is it this?" Harry asked showing him the stone in his hand.

"Yes. That is it Harry. Now give it to me."

"Have you ever heard of please?"

"Have you ever heard of Edgar and Mona Potter?"

"Who?" Sirius and James stared at each other quizzically.

"Your grandparents Harry. They were murdered by some of my supporters. However in exchange for the stone I can bring them back. Would you like that Harry? To have a relationship with your grandparents?"

"I was always taught that no magic can re-awaken the dead. How will me giving you the stone change anything?"

"I am sick of you mind games! Just give me the stone!"

"No! I don't think I want to! But you know what? Maybe we could all get together again soon. It has been fun. Later!" Sirius released his grip on Harry so he could get away but Voldemort was too quick.

"Kill him now once and for all!" Voldemort demanded.

"Over our dead bodies!" James and Sirius replied in unison.

Quirell took out his wand and shot it at Sirius who was flown through the air and ended up banging his head against the wall. James was stuck. Who should he help? His son or his best friend? Quirell lurched himself at Harry and got a firm grip on his throat. "Oh my god." James muttered. Harry was gagging for oxygen but he also knew that Sirius was hurt and that his father was in an awkward position so he decided to help himself. He got a grip on Quirell s arm and tightened it so he would let go but something unexpected occurred. Quirell s arm began to turn to stone. He jumped back with shock as he looked at his arm disintegrate. "What is this magic?" He exclaimed horrified.

"Just get the stone you fool!" Voldemort bellowed. Quirell approached Harry again but Harry was too quick for him. He placed both hands on his face and the same thing happened. James who was knelt down beside Sirius grinned at his son who smirked back. Quirell approached Harry one last time before he collapsed on the floor.

"Well done Harry!"

"Thanks dad. I am not quite sure what I did but….is Sirius alright?" Harry asked as he slowly came down the steps.

"He will be. He's just knocked out. Harry I need you to go and get help okay? Remus has already taken Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing so…."

"Its cool dad. I have my mirror here….."

"Ya but I am not sure if he has it on him…"

"We wont know till we try!" He smiled at James before taking out the mirror and calling Remus into it.

"Ya Harry. What is it? Are you in trouble?"

"We need you down here Remus…."

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" James shouted.

"What….AGHHHHH" Voldemort s spirit went right through his body as he collapsed on the cold, hard marble steps.

"Oh my god! HARRY! HARRY!" James shouted running to his son. Harry still had the mirror clasped in his hand.

"James? What happened?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"Harry and Sirius are knocked out mate! Get down here quick with help! Voldie is gone and so is Quirell!"

"So it was Quirell?"

"Yes. Now come on get down here fast will ya?"

"Okay. I'm on my way!"

"Thanks. Oh god Harry please be okay mate. Come on. We need you kid!"

Well what did you think? Good, bad or indifferent? Let me know anyway! Talk 2 ya!


	43. Chapter 43

Hey thank you once again for all your support! I really appreciate that! So anyway here comes chapter 43 but the BIG question is…..will Sirius and Rob make up? Or worse yet…….will Sirius wake up? To salvage your curiosity your gona have to read on mate! Talk 2 ya! 

"Oh my god what happened to them?" McGonagall asked concernedly as she came rushing down the dungeon steps with Remus, Dumbledore and Snape behind.

"Sirius got knocked out by Quirell s spell and Voldemort attacked Harry before he left…we have to get them to Madam Pomfrey immediately!"

"Oh yes of course…" She bent down beside Harry and massaged his temple briefly….."Oh…..Harry…."

"Remus will you take Harry whilst I take Sirius?"

"James I have no problem taking Harry but you can't possibly carry Sirius by yourself…!"

"So what would you suggest?" James asked irritated.

"Let Severus take Harry…."

"WHAT!"

"James come on please mate. What does it matter who carries who just so long as we get Harry and Sirius to the hospital wing?" James rolled his eyes and sighed so Dumbledore intervened.

"James I understand your issues with Severus but for the sake of your sons safety…..can't you put your childhood differences aside?"

After a few second consideration James glared over at Snape who was staring at him malevolently said….Alright. If only because its an emergency. But you better not try anything Snivelus!"

"Of course Potter!" Snape seethed before bending down and picking Harry up. James watched him to ensure he wasn't gona carry him awkwardly. Snape placed on hand across his back and the other underneath his legs. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at him whilst James scowled at him. Remus noticed this so he said….James come on and help me with Sirius will ya?"

"Alright Remus mate…" James bent down bent down and dragged Sirius left arm over his shoulder as Remus did the same with his other arm.

"Wow man he's heavy!" James exclaimed.

"Ya well he does eat a lot!" Remus mused which caused them both to chuckle.

"Right shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ya." James and Remus replied in unison. Dumbledore smiled warmly as he led the way out with McGonagall behind him. Snape looked at James and Remus briefly before climbing the steps behind McGonagall. James stared after Snape in disgust that he let him carry his son but Remus encouraged him to walk after noticing this.

After a couple of night vigils, James and Remus noticed no change in either Harry or Sirius. Lily and Sharina and the other children of course were informed of the incident. Lily and Sharina came this morning and took over from James and Remus but the left the kids with Molly. Rob, Ron and Hermione came before classes, during lunch and after dinner to visit them. Rob naturally wanted to stay longer but James urged him to return to Gryffindor and promised that they d let him know if anything changed. Harry had a slight concussion which would disable him from waking up for a few days but Sirius had a head injury. Madam Pomfrey had given him medicine to reduce the swelling in his head but was unsure if he would have to go to St Mungos or that he would even wake up.

A few hours later something miraculous happened. Harry began fluttering his eye lids. James, who was falling asleep beside his son's bed, was oblivious to this but Remus who had his head resting in his hands with his elbows on the edge of Sirius bed noticed it. He stared in shock at Harry. He then rubbed his eyes to make sure this was really happening. When he looked back at him….Harry was fully awake.

"Oh my….." Remus exclaimed as he stood up and slowly approached Harry s bed. Harry turned his head and smiled at Remus who smiled back.

"Hey Remus…."

"Hey Harry. How are you?"

"Hmmm okay…wrist is kinda sore but….

"Ya well you did sprain it Harry…"

"Oh…."He looked over at Sirius and stared at Remus in shock….

"Harry before you say anything….."

"What is wrong with him?"

"Harry look…."

"Remus what is wrong with Sirius? Please….you gota tell me…!"

"Harry! You re awake! Oh thank god!" James exclaimed as he stood up and brushed his son s fringe back off his forehead. James smiled at his son who reciprocated it a little.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"I am not so bad dad but….what is wrong with Sirius? He doesn't look so good…."

"Harry….now I don't want you getting upset okay?"

"Its bad isn't it?"

"…..Yes. He has a slight swelling inside his head that disables him from waking up just yet…"

"But he will wake up right?" James and Remus looked at each other glumly.

"Please tell me that he is going to wake up you guys!"

"We can't say for sure Harry. Only time will tell…"

"No! Sirius he….he can't die! I need him!" Harry exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"We all do champ! We all do…." Harry got up and went across to Sirius bed. He stood there staring at him, crying, and begging him to wake up.

"Sirius please….don't leave me. I need you Padfoot. Come back to me!"

Yo! Once again apologies for it being so short but I promise that the next one will be longer!


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I am glad ya liked it! I promised you before and I will promise you again………Sirius will not die! I repeat…..SIRIUS WILL NOT DIE! Now that that is cleared up here is chapter 44! Lol. Talk 2 ya! 

The next morning James and Remus woke up to find no Harry in bed. They didn't have to look far however because when they looked over at Sirius bed, they found Harry lying sideways with his head resting on Sirius chest. They both smiled at each other before James went over and tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. Initially he groaned but turned over on his back to find James standing there smiling at him. "Hey….how long have you been there?" James asked gently.

"A while…..couple hours. I woke up after having a bad dream….saw Sirius just….just lying there and…well he had nobody coz Remus fell asleep in the other chair next to my bed…."

James smiled a little at him before saying…."You need your rest Harry."

"I m okay dad…"

"Harry you sprained your wrist, cracked two ribs and endured a concussion. Your mother would freak out if she saw where you were…."

"Dad Sirius needs me! I wasn't there for him before…I want to be now. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in this mess!" Harry rolled over on his side again.

"Oh Harry don't be ridiculous mate! This is Quirell s fault not yours….."

"Hey James, Remus. How are you?"

"Oh Rob hi how are you this morning?" James asked.

He shrugged before saying…."Okay. Any change with Sirius?"

"No. But don't worry Rob coz Sirius is a fighter. Okay? He will be fine soon."

"Ya? Well that is what they said about my dad too Remus." He walked over to his bed and saw Harry there. "Hey ya Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Ya I m a lot better thanks Rob."

"Oh well that's great. But Sirius doesn't look too good…"

"It's only a matter of time…."

"Don't bullshit me Harry!"

"OI! Watch your mouth Rob!" James ordered. Rob just stared at him and focused on Harry again.

"This is your entire fault. You and your stupid saviour idea about retrieving the stone! If it wasn't for you Sirius would be like this!"

"Don't you think I know that? What do you want from me Rob?"

"An apology would be nice…"

"Well if it would make you feel better or change anything then….I m sorry."

"Like you even care!" Rob began to walk away when Harry called out to him….

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All you wanted was to be the hero Harry. You never thought of the consequences did you? Your big plan was to challenge the perpetrator and hopefully your daddy would come and save your sorely kissed ass from Voldemort! Well good for you Harry…the plan worked! The only flaw was that you never anticipated the kind of danger you were putting my father in……"

"SIRIUS IS NOT YOUR FATHER!"

"HE IS ALL I HAVE HARRY!" Rob shouted with tears in his eyes. "He is all I have. I lost my dad through a muggle shooting when I was seven remember? Sirius promised me from day one that he would always be there for me. But now thanks to you…..I might have just lost another great father. You should be pleased though. Obviously he loves you more than me. Do you know what his last words to me were?" Harry shook his head. "He said….he said…..you better hope that nothing happens to Harry….because I will never forgive you if he's hurt. So….you won. Congratulations. I have to get to class." He walked out of the wing with a perplexed James and Remus looking after him.

That night around 8:00 Harry was alone in the hospital with Sirius. Dumbledore had requested James and Remus pay him a visit upon their arrival. Harry was sitting on the edge of his own bed just staring over at a still Sirius. He started talking to him in a tone barely above a whisper…..

"Look what has happened to you. I am so sorry. You must be brain dead or something…..because….I don't know how to feel. I can't feel you with me anymore. It scares me to think I will have to live the rest of my life without you in it. You have been such a big part of my life that…..you will never be forgotten. Ill believe in you all my life…..you taught me so much. I promise that I will think of you everyday. Sirius….I know you said guys don't have to this to each other so much as they get older….that its just….known but….I love you." Harry lay down on his bed and turned over on his side. Tears he was choking back came flooding down his face and onto his pillow.

"Not true Harry." Said a voice inside the room. Harry stopped crying and asked "What?" in a terrified tone of voice.

"Sometimes it's nice to hear that people love you even if it is from a bloke."

Harry s eyes widened in exasperation. He turned around and propped himself up on his elbows. He saw Sirius grinning next to him with his arms behind his head.

"SSSSSirius?"

"You….I mean you re alive?"

"Well of course I'm alive you plonker! Twas only a little tap on the head."

"Only a little tap? Sirius you were knocked out for three days!"

"Okay so maybe it was a big tap on the head!" He winked at Harry who grinned and jumped off the bed and sat on the edge of Sirius.

"So glad that you are alive. I really missed you." Sirius smiled and massaged the back of Harry s head.

"Ya….well I missed you too kid! So glad that you are okay Prongslet. Have no idea what I would do otherwise….."

"You still have Rob and Ryan…."

"Ya….well Rob is not so popular with me at the moment…."

"Why not Sirius?"

"Must I spell it out for you Harry? He stalled us while you, Ron and Hermione were in danger!"

"That was my fault though. I told him to do that…."

"What? Why?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Just tell me Harry!" Sirius said firmly.

"Alright…..the letter I sent home about knowing where the stone was and how I knew how to access it….well I knew you guys would come and try to stop me from going there. I had no choice but to device a plan so I asked Rob to cover me…."

"By stalling us in the hope that by the time we had figured out where you were you would…."

"Be face to face with Voldemort ya…..So are you mad?"

Sirius smiled stroked the side of Harry s face before saying….

"No. No of course not. How could I be with a genius marauder in the making?" They both laughed a little. Silence took its course before Harry broke it a few minutes later.

"Sirius I was thinking that maybe you ought to cut Rob some slack you know?"

"Oh really? And why is that then Harry?"

"Must I spell it out for you?" Sirius slapped him playfully on the arm and Harry smirked before saying…."Well he lost his parents when he was seven right? And well….he appears to be under the impression that you prefer me to him. That can't be true!"

"Harry….sometimes things change…..and there's nothing anybody can do about it mate."

"Sirius come off it ya? The only thing that has changed is your attitude towards him! He is your son too and we are all supposed to a family. I don't want there to be any divisions. You of all people should know about that!"

"Alright fine. If it will make you happy….I will talk to him." Sirius said after some consideration.

"Thank you Sirius!" Harry said slinging his arms across Sirius chest.

"Ya whatever. Come to think of it…he called me dad before we left the other night."

"Really? Well that must have taken a lot of courage. He obviously trusts you with his life. Don't ruin that Sirius because you will always regret it."

"Who are you? Judge Judy? Or Dr. Phil?"

"Shut up. You know it makes sense!"

"Ya aright. Point taken. Now shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"Alright. Good night Sirius." Harry said as he jumped off the bed.

"Oh hell no I am not sleeping now! I've been asleep for three days so I reckon I should catch up on the worldwide goings on!" Harry just smiled over at him before turning on his side and removing his glasses. He was asleep within minutes.

Well what did you think? Next chapter will be the journey home for the summer! Talk 2 ya!


	45. Chapter 45

I love ya guys' sooooo much! Yall rock my world! Lol. To decode that….thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! Siriusly appreciate it! Anyway before I loose ye in yet another great chapter ;) lol….I just want to apologise for the late update! I was re-reading the story from the beginning to check over mistakes so hope ya will forgive me! Anyways here is the next chapter! Talk 2 ya! 

The journey home was one of peace and rest. Everybody was tired from the recent events at Hogwarts. Some people admired Harry for his courage and determination whilst others envied him for winning the house cup, namely everyone in Slytherin. It had been four days since that eventful night and still Harry was walking on egg shells with Rob. Rob apologised to Harry for his behaviour and even he and Sirius had discussed the speculation that he loved Harry more. Rob understood why Sirius was protective of Harry but yet he still failed to comprehend why Harry constantly went to Sirius with his problems. Why didn't he go to James, after all he was his father! Or Remus if he didn't want to talk to James. It wasn't only the fact that Harry went to Sirius for practically every little hic up it was also the issue that Sirius never refused him anything. He always had time for Harry. Sirius always had time for Ryan and the twins too. He never had time for Rob. Did he resent him for disrupting his life? After he was only married two weeks when Rob appeared out of nowhere. Rob knew that it wasn't his fault but at the same time he longed to have the relationship with Sirius that Harry did. He knew that he never would. Why did Sirius agree to adopt him as his own if he resented him? It just made no sense. He knew what he had to do; grin and bear it.

A head of curly blonde hair could be seen staring out the window as the train ran past the English countryside. Sitting next to him was a girl with frizzy fair coloured hair reading the newspaper with great intensity. Opposite to her was a dozing red haired boy, who had his feet up on the seat with his head leaning against the seat. Finally, there sat an eleven year old boy with unruly dark brown hair. He was sitting upright with his watch in his hands, setting Birthday reminders. Outside the weather reflected the atmosphere in the carriage, misty. The train had left Hogwarts almost an hour ago and the only dialogue that was shared between them was when Ron asked Harry the time fifteen minutes ago. Initially Hermione and Ron agreed to get Harry and Rob talking properly again…..but after being in the carriage five minutes they knew that would be a huge mistake. They had to want to become friends first before any intervention could be allocated.

Another hour came and went without any conversation between them. The only time they spoke was when Hermione said that Mr. Zonko was retiring and leaving it to his son. Harry said how that Sirius never liked his son which was when Rob replied and said "You'd know all about that." Whilst staring out the window. Harry wanted to retaliate but Hermione thought better of it so Harry kept stump.

Ron who was in a deep sleep finally woke up asking where they were so Hermione replied….

"We are about twenty minutes from kings cross station." Ron nodded before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He then threw his legs over the seat and sat upright. He saw Rob starring aimlessly out the window and looked at Hermione for an explanation. Hermione shook her head and placed a finger on her lips. Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned to Harry asking if he had all the birthdays set up.

"I think so. I have you guys and people at school….everyone at home…."

"Hey you guys we're slowing down." Hermione said happily.

"We must be nearly there. Thank god coz I am so wrecked! Didn't sleep at all last night what with Neville snoring and Fred and George s all night party….."

Five minutes later the train stopped and students began filing out. Remus was standing on the platform with Sirius and Molly. James was at work and so couldn't make it but nevertheless two ministry cars

were ordered. Fred and George raced Lee out of the train and nearly knocked Remus and Sirius over in the process.

"Oh would you two look where ye are going please? Good heavens one of these days you will do somebody harm!" Molly ranted at a mischievous Fred and George. Sirius and Remus smirked at them while Molly was ranting.

"We missed you too mom." They said in unison. Molly smiled fondly at her sons before reaching up and throwing her arms around their necks to hug them.

"I wonder where Harry and Rob are…."

"Oh they were in a carriage near the back with Ron and Hermione Sirius."

"Oh right…"

"And we gota tell ya mate…..we passed by there at one stage and it was totally silent. Like a graveyard. Isn't that right Fred?"

"That's correct George!" Sirius and Remus exchanged anxious glances.

"Oh there is my father! I have to go Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh okay Lee. Take care darling." Molly said as she hugged him.

"We'll be in touch mate." Fred said as he hugged his friend goodbye.

"We defo will kid!" George replied before hugging him.

"Alright boys. Sirius, Remus…..take it easy." They waved to him before he ran off towards his father.

Another few minutes passed before Harry, Ron, Rob and Hermione emerged from the train. Remus saw them first and instructed Sirius to greet Rob first. He reluctantly agreed.

Harry ran over to them first and Remus stepped forward to welcome him home so that Rob would go to Sirius.

"Hey Harry. Welcome home." Remus said as he hugged him lightly.

"Thanks Remus." Harry replied smiling at him.

"Hey Molly." Harry said smiling at her.

"Oh Harry dear. How are you?" She asked as she also hugged him.

"Ya I am good thanks."

"Hey Sirius." Rob said meekly standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey how ya going mate?"

"I'm okay thanks Sirius. Yourself?"

"Ya…..I ugh…..I can't complain kid!"

"Cool."

"Ya….." An awkward silence occurred. Rob wanted to run over and hug him but wasn't sure if Sirius did. Sirius felt the same way that Rob did. Remus nodded to Molly to head out so with her three sons ahead of her she followed Remus out with Harry. Sirius and Rob were left standing on the platform feeling anxious. Sirius slowly walked over to the child. Rob had his head bowed a little so he jumped a little when Sirius placed on hand on his cheek. Sirius smiled warmly at him and Rob returned it.

"What do you say we go home kid?"

"That sounds good……Sirius." Sirius smirked as he placed a hand around his shoulder and they walked out together. As they walked out towards the parking lot, Rob said….

"Sirius I want to apologise. The way that I have been acting….the way I treated you….both you and Harry….well I am sorry."

"Rob mate its fine. I understand that you feel a little left out sometimes what I don't get is why…."

"Well….I guess it's because you always have time for Harry. Anything he wants is never a big deal….Sometimes I just feel that you resent me….." Sirius stopped walking and looked down at Rob anxiously. "How could you think that? Harry is my godson true and yes I do want to spend time with him but that is only because I was always there for him as a kid. You know for four years he was the most important person in my life. Then I met Sharina and he had to learn to share me which wasn't easy for him Ill admit….we had our arguments about that…..bottom line is Rob….I will always be there for Harry. Always. I swore to him the day he was born that so long as I have air in my lungs that he could depend on me. Then when you came along he had to learn to share me with three people. He did a good job…..making you feel welcome when you first arrived….."

"Ya he did. He was really cool about it….."

"Ya. Then we adopted Ryan and as you know he was really hard to rear initially because he was used to getting his own way and all that…..so Harry couldn't really depend on me to spend time with him for a while. Then the troublesome duo arrived and that was me with four kids to look after as well as go to work and look out for Harry…..It wasn't easy but I think we managed to stumble through alright."

"Ya you did a great job Sirius…"

"Thanks. I like to think so. So now do you get why Harry is so important to me? Its not that I prefer you to him or that I want to spend more time with him than with you……it's that our time now is so little that it's valuable. I don't want to neglect him. I want him to always know that I will be there for him. I am always there for you too. You know that right?" Sirius asked as he bent down in front of him.

"Of course I know Sirius. You and Harry lost out on a lot during the period where you had to raise us…. I am okay now. Really I am." Sirius smiled at him before hugging him. As he got up a few minutes later he said….."Did you just call me dad to get attention?"

"No. My dad was really strict with me. He was a few years older than my mom. I know he loved me but….he never really showed me. I guess that was because he was always working…..but you Sirius…you always have time for me and I know that you love me. Looking back I guess I just called him dad out of obligation……I want to call you dad….if you don't mind?" Sirius cupped Rob s face in his hands as he said…..

"No of course I don't mind. I was just a little taken aback but I am happy that you feel you can come to me when you need to." He hugged him again before finally saying…..

"Come on mate, the others will be wondering where we got to." He slung his arm around Rob s shoulder again as they walked to the car to finally……go home.

"Well what did ya think? The next chapter will a little later on in the summer holidays. Let me know what you thought anyway. Talk 2 ya! 


	46. Chapter 46

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum what's goin on kid!  So Sirius and Rob FINALLY reconciled in the last chapter. Bet ya were happy about that! Lol. So moving on to chapter 46? Well it starts the morning after they arrive home but concludes when it is mid august. Hope ya like! Talk 2 ya:)

Harry lay in his bed drifting in and out of sleep. He knew he should get up since it was past eleven but he couldn't bring himself to do disturb himself from his comfortable state. He heard his father leave for work early and Lily left an hour ago to do some shopping, or so he heard her say. Arielle was over at Ginny's with Ryan. Just another ten minutes Harry told himself repeatedly. As he turned over on his side for the umpteenth time, he heard a knock on the door. He thought if he ignored it that whoever it was would just go away. Another knock came within seconds. Harry sighed. Reluctantly he felt for his glasses on the dresser. Once he found them he sat upright in bed and shouted…."Yeah?"

"Harry? It's Rob. Can I come in?" Harry stared at the door shocked. He couldn't believe Rob wanted to speak to him. Another reason he was putting off getting up was due to the fact that he would have to face Rob sooner or later. He preferred later. After a couple minutes contemplation Harry said….

"Okay come on in Rob."

Rob pulled down on the brass handle and peeked his head around the door. He smiled timidly at Harry who smiled back at him. He then steeped in and shut the door behind him. For a few seconds he stood there starring at Harry nervously. Every so often they shared a glance. Harry couldn't take any more after what felt like an hour so he said…..

"Well aren't you gonna sit down?"

"Um….okay. Thanks." Rob slowly walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it.

"I uh…..I think we need to talk." Rob said timidly.

"Ya I think we do."

"Look Harry……I am so sorry for what I said a few days ago at the hospital. I was just angry I guess…."

"Ya but see that is what I don't get Rob. I mean you say that Sirius is favouring me over you and all that but…..you're wrong. He really cares about you too. I know he does."

"I know……it's just hard."

"What's hard? Rob you aren't making any sense here."

"Look Harry you wouldn't understand! How could you? You have always had people around who idolised you. The only time I felt like I really had a family was……here. Sirius is a better father than my one ever was! And I guess……I guess I just really wanted him to like me as much as he liked you. Is that so wrong?"

"No. Rob…..Sirius does like you. He loves you like you are his own son….."

"But see that is where you are wrong Harry!" Rob shouted as he got up and faced Harry properly.

"He never understood me. He always saw me as this threat to yours and his relationship. He thought that if he didn't spend sufficient time with me that I would turn out like his family or something. When I first arrived Sirius spent a lot of time with me you know? And I was finally happy but then I started feeling guilty because he was neglecting you. So many times I wanted to run away…..I always thought that things would be easier if I wasn't around….But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Ryan. No matter what way I turned I was being selfish. That was until we went to Hogwarts. I knew I had to make my own way….find my own friends. I didn't want to be sharing your friends too. I felt that….you shared enough here with me." Rob sighed as he went to sit on the chair by the window. Harry listened intently to every word he uttered. Harry then got up and walked over to Rob.

"Are you done?" Rob nodded. "Good because there is something that I need to say. Firstly you are not selfish. Anything but. You are the least selfish person I know. No arguments. Secondly when you first arrived here Sirius spent time with you because you were going to be party of the family. He and Shari were going to be raising you as their own. Sirius never had a son before and he always wanted one to teach the marauder ways to. Just like dad taught me….."

"He had you….." Harry shook his head and smiled…..

"I was never Sirius son. I was always James and Lily's son. I was his godson, his partner in crime…..you and Ryan are his sons. Don't you ever forget that. Thirdly there was no reason for you to feel like you were stealing Sirius from me. We have an understanding you see. If a day goes by where we don't spend thirty minutes together, Sirius will always make sure to spend twice that during the week. He never neglects me. I know he never will. Fourthly I don't want you making friends for the wrong reasons. If you feel as though you are smothering me, well chances are you are wrong. Rob I see you as my brother. I don't want you to be mixing with the wrong sort. Dad and Sirius wouldn't want that. We are a family. Families stick together no matter what. We help each other out in times of crises; we celebrate each others triumphs and laugh at one another's stupidity." Rob smirked at this.

"Bottom line is…..we are one. Don't go forgetting that in a hurry. Come here." Rob stood up and hugged Harry, happy they were back on speaking terms again.

A few weeks later Lily and James went out for a meal to celebrate their 13th anniversary. Sharina went down to collect Ryan and the girls from the Weasleys so Sirius was in charge of Rob and Harry. They decided to play exploding snap so Harry ran upstairs to get the box of cards from his room. As he entered his room he saw the most bizarre looking creature jumping up and down on his bed. Harry stared in awe at it. It was about four foot tall with light chocolate brown skin and large bat like ears. Around its dangerously thin body was a dirty looking toga. Harry cleared his throat to get the creatures attention. It stopped. Turned around slowly. Its already large blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Harry Potter? Is you Harry Potter Sir? You are aren't you?"

"Um…..yes. Who are you?" Harry asked confused.

"Such and honour sir. I am Dobby. Dobby the house elf." Dobby said squeakily jumping off the bed.

"Thank you…..Dobby but….why are you here?"

"I have to see you sir. To warn you sir. Harry Potter……you cannot return to Hogwarts. There is a conspiracy sir…..and you are the bait. "

"What? Dobby what do you mean that I am the bait? And what conspiracy? Is it to do with Voldemort?"

Dobby gasped as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"We house elves have heard so many great things about you sir. But nobody ever mentioned your bravery. Only a truly courageous wizard would ever dream of mentioning his name."

"Dobby please….tell me about this conspiracy. Who is behind it?"

"I cannot say Sir….please forgive me. OH MY……" Dobby began stumbling backwards with his hands over his face again, until he fell over. Harry looked at him perplexed. He turned around and saw Sirius standing there.

"Harry…..why is there a house elf in your bedroom?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"His name is Dobby. He has come to warn me about some conspiracy at Hogwarts."

"Oh my word……Sirius Black! Such an honour sir!" Dobby exclaimed standing up.

"Have we met?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Oh yes sir. When you were held captive by the Malfoys sir……I helped rescue you sir. I explained to Professor Dumbledore sir because you see sir I couldn't allow somebody so close to Harry Potter die sir."

"Oh right. Thank you Dobby but what conspiracy is going on at Hogwarts?"

"I cannot say sir. But Harry Potter is the bait! He must not return to Hogwarts Sirius Black! He must not!" Dobby ushered frightfully.

"Shhhh okay Dobby. Okay. Why don't you sit down and start from the beginning." Sirius ushered gently.

"Sit down? Sirius Black has asked Dobby to sit down! You are truly an inspiration to all wizards sir."

"Dobby……please just tell us what you know." Harry said hurriedly.

"Very well sir. Dobby does not know a great deal sirs but what Dobby does know is that he over heard his masters discussing how to return he who must not be named to power and using Harry Potter as bait." Dobby then sat down on the end of the bed and looked at Sirius and Harry separately. They shared anxious gazes before Sirius asked….

"Dobby…..do you know how they plan on bringing him back?"

"No sir…..but I do believe I heard them mention a horcrux."

"A horcrux?" Sirius questioned quietly to himself. Harry looked at him perplexed.

"DAD!" Rob shouted from downstairs. Harry and Sirius looked towards the landing aghast before Dobby clicked his fingers and left. When they looked back, he was gone.

"Hey he's…..gone."

"Never mind that Harry. We have to go downstairs immediately. Sharina is back with the others and I don't want them getting suspicious. Or at least not until I figure out what to do…"

"What to do about what…..Sirius!" Sirius dragged Harry by the wrist out of the room. Once they reached the kitchen an angry looking Shari stood before them.

"What is going on Sirius?" She asked solemnly as she folded her arms.

"What? Nothing love…."

"Don't nothing love me Sirius. Rob could you please take your brothers and sisters home."

"But Shari….."

"NOW Rob!" She barked as she narrowed her eyes.

Sirius nodded at him before Rob stood up and instructed the others to follow.

"Harry, Arielle could you please go and get ready for bed?"

"Harry is twelve years old Shari. You cant tell him what to do in his own home!"

"Please you guys? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure. Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on Sirius?"

"There is nothing going on Shars…."

"Sirius please don't take me for a fool! Now I came back here and Rob told me that you followed Harry upstairs to search for his pack of cards….and you come down empty handed?"

"Well……Rob was calling me and……"

"So where are the cards Sirius?"

"What do you mean where are the cards? They are upstairs obviously!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Uh huh….." She walked out into the hall and called up the stairs for Harry to bring down the cards.

"What are you doing Shars?"

"I am proving to you that I am not a fool Sirius!"

"I never said you were….."

"No but you must bloody well think it…."

"Um…..Shari I think that they are downstairs…"

"Okay Harry. Thank you sweetheart." She smiled at him as he sat on the top of the stairs. She then marched past Sirius and went towards the back door. Sirius went after her.

"Hey Shari where are you going?"

"Oh well…..I have kids next door who need attending to Sirius. I don't have time to play mind games with you so…."

"Shari….."

No Sirius okay? Don't touch me! If you want to continue concealing things from me at least think up of a few decent excuses! I have had enough of you for one night. Ill see you in the morning."

"Shari….." With that she closed the door on his face. He sighed before slowly turning around. Harry was standing in the hall looking at him remorsefully. Sirius smiled at him before saying…..

"Women eh? Who'd have them?"

"Sirius……I am so sorry…."

"Ah it wasn't your fault Harry. It was mine. I should have been honest with her and told her the truth about….Dobby…."

"Actually Sirius….if you think about it…it was probably more Dobby s fault than yours…."

Sirius half laughed before saying…..

"Don't worry about it Harry. Things will be fine by the morning. Now you had best get off to bed. We will talk about it in the morning."

"What about you Sirius? Where are you going to sleep?"

"I expect that I will have to crash on the couch…."

"Do you want my bed?"

"What? No! Harry no…..get off to bed…."

"But Sirius…."

"I said get off to bed Harry! Now go alright? I appreciate the offer mate but please….go."

"Okay. Goodnight Sirius." Harry ran over and hugged Sirius briefly before going to bed.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey thanks again for the reviews! Very much appreciated! Hope ya like what's up next coz here comes chapter 47!  Talk 2 ya! 

"Good morning Sirius." Lily called as she opened the sitting room door.

"Hmmm…..oh morning Lily." Sirius replied turning over on his back. "What time is it?"

"Its nearly eight 0 clock Sirius." Lily said as she stepped into the room and stood at the foot of the couch.

"Thanks love." Sirius replied as he began stretching himself.

"You know you could have taken the spare room last night Sirius." Lily stated as she sat on the arm.

"Lily there is no spare room. It's a three bedroom house, remember?"

"Yes but we converted the attic, remember?"

"Oh……well the couch is deadly comfortable so thanks again for letting me stay."

"Like we could have refused. You are family after all." She said with a warm smile which he returned.

"And don't worry about Shari. She was just a little crabbed yesterday because she just got off a thirty-six hour shift at the ministry. She will be fine after a good nights rest, you'll see."

"Ya…..I sure hope so Lils. That woman drives me mad sometimes but…..I love her."

Lily smiled fondly at him before she said…..

"We all know you do Sirius. Now how about some breakfast?" She asked tapping his leg before getting up.

"Ya I won't say no but I think a shower is in order first so….."

"Oh ya go right ahead Sirius."

"Thank you Lils. I owe you one." Sirius said getting up and winking at her.

"What are friends for? Take your time…." After a smile she left Sirius sitting on the edge of the sofa staring after her.

Later, after breakfast, Sirius was outside talking to Harry on top of the table. James and Remus had already left for work, Shari wasn't up and Lily had brought the kids down to Molly's.

"So what do you think I should do Sirius? I should go back, shouldn't I?"

"Oh ya of course you should Harry. Your parents and I were talking about that last night. We all hoped that what happened last year was just a once off but…..apparently not." He smiled sadly at Harry.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I don't know Harry…..I guess….Voldemort is doing is damnest to return to power. Now that he knows you are at Hogwarts, he wont stop…..pursuing his dream…."

"So you think Dobby was trying to warn me that….Voldemort IS the conspiracy?"

"Yes. Or else he is involved in some twisted way. One thing is for sure Harry; you got yourself a real friend in that elf…."

"Hey Shari!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Oh…..hi Harry. How are you this morning sweetheart?"

"I'm great thanks Shars. How about you?"

"Ya I'm good thanks Harry…..Sirius." She nodded solemnly in his direction before returning to the house.

"Alright Shari darling?" She turned around to find a grinning Sirius staring at her. "How are you feeling this morning? You are looking particularly beautiful this morning, might I add!" He winked at her which made her roll her eyes and Harry snigger.

"Save it for somebody who cares, Sirius." With that she closed the door with a bang.

"On the count of three she will be back out wanting to talk." Sirius whispered to Harry.

"How do you know? I hate to break it to you Sirius but I doubt….."

"One….." She will come…."two…." back and want to…."three….." talk…." Harry said smirking at a smug looking Sirius who was focusing on the door intently.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Shari called from the doorway.

"How did you….." Harry asked astounded at what just happened. Sirius hopped off the table.

"Watch and learn Prongslet…..Yes Mon Shari?" Sirius said walking over to her. He then kissed her hand. "Did I see a smile there?" Sirius teased.

"No you did not!" Shari stated firmly with her arms crossed.

"I think I did…..come on….smile for Sirius….baby come on and smile for Sirius…." He kept following her head. Each time she would look anywhere but at him. Eventually she relented and smiled at him.

"Look okay I am sorry about last night. I guess I was a little grumpy…."

"A little? Shari…sweetheart I am lucky to have my head on my shoulders at all!"

"Oh don't be such a drama……king….Can we just forgive and forget?"

"Okay sure love. Once you realise that what Harry were doing last night was not conspiring against you! A house elf came and warned Harry that he was the bait of some conspiracy at Hogwarts. Hence why he should NOT return!"

"WHAT? Oh my god….Sirius….."

"Shhhh Shari sweetheart its okay. Come here….." Sirius embraced her warmly. Harry smirked over at them.

"The reason I didn't tell you last night was because I was still trying to figure how to deal with it myself….and Harry of course…..I am sorry Shars…"

"No its okay Sirius. I understand. But you are going to tell Dumbledore aren't you?"

"…..Well ya in time…"

"In time? Sirius this is…….."

"Serious?" He half laughed……"Of course we will tell him but not immediately. We can't ALWAYS be running to him with every little problem you know? Firstly I am meeting James in a bit and then we are going to this to a few at the ministry to see if they shed some light on what might be going on or do something to help. Don't Worry. It will be fine. Lils is down in Molly's with the kids so why don't you head down there with Harry?"

"What about you?"

"I will be fine Shars. You just got off a thirty-six hour shift so take it easy and enjoy your day off love. Ill see you later okay?"

"Okay Sirius." He kissed her quick before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, see ya later mate! " He winked at him.

"Okay. Later Sirius." He smiled and waved a little at him before Sirius apparated to the ministry of magic.


	48. Chapter 48

Hey sorry guys for the delay in updating recently but it wouldn't let me submit for some reason. Anyway it has been resolved so hope you enjoyed the last two chapters coz here is the third! So enjoy coz it will be a while before you get three chapters in one day! Lol. Talk 2 ya! 

A few days later the booklists arrived. Lily and James were finishing off their breakfasts in the kitchen with Arielle when Hedwig began tapping at the window, persistently. James got up to let her in. After Hedwig dropped the letters, James picked them up saying……

"This must be Harry's booklist…….where is he anyway?"

"Oh he's in the shower." Arielle said after swallowing some toast and smiling at her father.

"Ya Ill bet he is." James retorted, smirking at his daughter and drinking some more coffee.

"Well…..Lils can you go today?"

"Well I promised Bella that Id meet her for coffee this morning and later maybe do some shopping to cheer her up."

"Is she still down over the whole Brad thing?" James asked anxiously.

"A little bit ya. I mean I can't blame her James. The guy is a jerk! You and Sirius saw through him straight away. But she wouldn't listen. But the part that infuriates me the most is the way he dumped her…."

"Ya I know. He writes her a letter to that effect. I mean you would think that the last two years meant something to him…."

"Well obviously not!"

"I feel for her I really do Lils. I mean she really wanted to get married……"

"Yes she did……"

"Anyway getting back to Harry's booklist…..I wont be able to go to Diagon Alley this week because of work obligations Lils so why don't you go with the kids?"

"Well we don't have to go this week James. We can go next week sometime. I mean there is no immediate rush since there is still two and half weeks of the holidays still left…."

"Yes but Lils don't you remember when you were his age? The first day that the booklist arrives is THE day to go to Diagon Alley to catch up with all your mates…."

"Ya but I was hoping maybe we could all go as a family you know? All of us and Sirius and Sharinas clan to!"

"Lily…..let him go okay? Remus has the day off and Sirius…..I think has it off too…"

"Alright fine whatever James!" Lily said as she got up and put the plates into the sink. Arielle smiled at her dad before leaving to get dressed. James turned to Lily, placing a hand on her back.

"Lils, Harry is growing up. We have to accept that whether we want to or not sweetheart. He is at the age where he wants to be with his mates okay?"

"I just…..really want us to spend time as a family while he's here James, you know? I mean he sees his friends all year round…..he's my baby boy James…."

"Aww Lils…." James wraps his arm around her neck as she leans her head against his chest.

"He always will be your baby boy darling. But he needs his friends too okay? Look I promise that we will go away somewhere before Harry leaves for Hogwarts. Okay? Just the four of us." She smiled at him as he returned it fondly. "Okay James. Okay." She replied meekly. He smiled at her again before kissing her on the head.

"Hey morning guys." Harry greeted amiably as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Harry." James and Lily replied, smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he pored some cereal into a bowl.

"Well your booklist arrived a while ago mate."

"Oh really? Cool! So when are we heading in?"

"Well Molly and Arthur are going in a while so if you wanted to head in with Remus and Sirius…..but first we have to find out if they are officially on a day off." Lily said.

"Cool. Well Hermione mentioned that she would be heading around 12:00 or so…..so Ill be able to catch up with her then."

"Aww are you excited about meeting with your girlfriend?" Arielle asked re-appearing in the kitchen and walking up behind him ruffling his hair.

"Leave off Airs. We are only friends." Harry replied re-styling his hair.

"Uh- huh. Sure you are." She said smirking at him as she leant on the back of the chair beside him.

"Arielle that is enough!" James barked. She looked at him sheepishly, took a seat and discreetly said…. "Sorry dad."

"Good morning Potters!" Sirius bellowed as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey Sirius." Lily and James greeted. He smiled back at them.

"Alright Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ya I'm pretty good thanks Harry mate. What about yourself?"

"Good thanks. You working today?"

"Oh I sure as hell am Prongslet but not till two thankfully! And how are you this morning Princess?"

"I am good thanks Sirius. Can I ask you something?" Arielle asked as he got up and walked over to him.

"You can ask me absolutely ANYTHING angel….except where all the buried treasure is!"

She winked at her as she smiled gleefully and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I please go with you and Uncle Remus into Diagon Alley?" Sirius smiled down at her before he picked her up.

"Well since you asked so nicely sweetness…..I do believe I have no reason to refuse you." She giggled.

"Oh Sirius are you going into Diagon Alley today?" Lily asked.

"Yes I most certainly am Lily flower. Myself and Mooners are strolling in with the troops. Shari has to work."

"Well that is fantastic coz James is working and I have to meet Bella later so I won't be able to take Harry so would you mind?"

"Oh now what the hell do you think Lils? Of course not!"

"Thank you so much. Now that is sorted, I have to get ready to meet Bella…."

"Oh how is she doing anyway?"

"She's getting there….."

I'm glad to hear that. Pass on my regards will you?"

"Ya sure no problem Sirius." She smiled at him.

"Right well I had best be off to work so…..I shall see you guys later on." James said before kissing Lily lightly on the lips.

"Okay see you tonight James." Lily called out before leaving the room.

"Ya you will darling. Harry, Arielle behave yourselves. Sirius….talk to ya later buddy."

"Alright mate. Okay well I better go and get the terrible two ready. Harry take your time there mate coz we won't be leaving for another half hour or so."

"Okay Sirius."

"Sirius can I please go with you now? I'm finished my breakfast."

"Oh ya sure no problem darling. Come on then let's go. I am sure that Sami and Kyrah will be happy to see ya." He opened the door and Arielle ran out.

"Hey are you sure that you don't want some coffee?"

"No Harry you are alright thanks."

"Its freshly brewed…."

"Honestly I am fine thanks Prongslet. I have to get back coz Remus is all alone with my lot and god knows what they are up to!"

"Oh I am sure that Rob and Ryan can take control if needs be. Or well….Rob anyway…"

"Correct me if I am wrong Harry but I get the distinct impression that you don't want me to go."

"What? No its not that….."

"Hmmm………Come on now Harry. You know that I am always here for you. Come over when you're done."

"Yep sure Sirius." Harry said smiling at him weakly. Sirius returned it and left.

"Okay Harry I am off now. Where is your sister?"

"Oh she's next door."

"Okay well don't forget to go to Gringotts. Do you know the combination?"

"Of course I do mom." Harry said getting up to wash out his bowl.

"Okay." She caressed his cheek before kissing him on the forehead. "See you later sweetheart."

After he cleaned up the kitchen and got his shoes on, Harry went next door.

"Hey Harry." Remus greeted amiably. He was sitting at the table reading the paper. Harry sat opposite him. "Hi Remus. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Harry. Yourself?"

"Grand….thanks. Where is…..

"Sirius?" They half laughed…."He is upstairs with the twins. They claim to have "lost" their shoes…again."

"Oh ya? Who hid them this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. However since it was Samia who announced this little depravation….I have my suspicions." They smiled a little.

"Sirius should be proud then. Having pranksters for daughters…."

Remus laughed before saying……"He has only got himself to blame."

"Alright Harry mate?" Sirius asked entering the kitchen with the girls ahead of him.

"Hey ya Sirius. Hi Sami, Kyrah. How are ye today?"

"Fine thanks Harry." Samia said.

"Daddy found our shoes again. I think next time we have to find a better hiding place." Kyrah said.

"Alright come on you two ruffians….into the sitting room to your brothers." Sirius said arching his hands on their heads.

"So what is the plan?" Remus asked putting the paper on the table.

"Well Molly is meeting us outside Flourish and Blotts at 11:00 so we best get a move on."

They followed Sirius into the sitting room where Ryan and Rob were waiting with the twins by the fire.

"Hey Rob, Ryan." Harry greeted pleasantly.

"Alright Harry?" They replied in unison.

"Okay Remus you better go first since I have to take these two."

"Okay Sirius." Remus stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" He was gone within seconds.

"Rob off ya go mate." Sirius instructed.

"Alright dad." He followed the same procedure.

"Harry your next mate."

"But what about Ryan?"

"Ryan hasn't travelled before so I want him to see how its done and make sure that he knows what to do so off you go."

"Okay. Diagon Alley!" Harry was gone too.

"You okay to go now Ryan mate?"

"Sure dad. But where do we end up?"

"In the leaky cauldron now…..off with ya."

After Ryan left, Sirius stepped into the fire with his daughters in his arms.

"So….are you ready to see Diagon Alley?"

"YA DAD!" They shouted happily. He smiled down at them and shouted "Diagon Alley!"


	49. Chapter 49

Hey thank you all so very much for the reviews! Really appreciate it so keep them coming:) Anyway heres the next chapter so I hope ya approve! Talk 2 ya:)

Sirius skidded through the fireplace in the leaky cauldron with his daughters in either arm. After he brushed himself down and his daughters, he left the premises with lingering eyes staring after him. He turned the corner to find Remus standing outside Flourish and Blotts with Harry and company.

"Hey guys" he called when he was a few feet away from them. They all turned and smiled at him but his two sons ran over to him. They each carried one of their sisters as instructed to by Sirius, and headed into the shop. "We going in or what Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Harry wants to go to Gringotts first Sirius. He doesn't have sufficient money to pay for books….."

"What? No way….."

"I offered to pay but he refuses….."

"Harry……come on you know that is not necessary mate! Ill take care of it."

"No way Sirius! Mom and dad would freak! Besides it's only across the street. We would be there in no time….."

"Harry I am not going to do that! It would look as though I was being cheap."

"Sirius….."

"No Harry now come on lets go. We have some books to buy." Remus smiled back at him before heading in ahead of them. Sirius walked over and patted him gently at the back of the neck before saying…."Come on let's go Prongslet." Harry smiled up at him before walking in with Sirius behind.

As they entered the shop they heard staff members greeting Remus and asking if he was coming out for someone's birthday. They headed up to the top where they found the Weasley family congregated. Molly stood adjacent to the counter with her three sons beside her. Sirius tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh Sirius, Harry. How are you two this morning?"

"Good thanks Molly. What about yourself darling?"

"Not too bad now Sirius. Are James and Lily coming?"

"No they can't….for various obligations. James is working and Lily is gone to meet her friend Bella…."

"Oh how is she?" Molly asked concernedly.

"…..She's getting there apparently…."

"Oh good. The poor dear. My heart goes out to her…"

"Ya you and me both Molls. So where is Arthur?"

"Oh he went upstairs to the children section with your lot and Arielle and Ginny…."

"Right….Well come on Harry. We best get those books then kid. Talk to you later Molly."

"Okay Sirius." She returned his smile.

"Good morning Molly. How are you?"

"Oh Remus! I'm very well thank you. What about yourself?"

"Good thanks Molly. You alright guys?" He asked turning to face Fred, George, Ron and Percy.

"Ya…"…."Triffic thanks Remus…." "Fine thanks….." They all replied together.

A few minutes later Hermione arrived with her parents. She instantly saw the Weasleys and ran up to them.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Remus….I would like you to meet my parents; George and Martha Granger. Mom, dad….this is Remus and Mrs. Weasley." She turned and smiled at the boys.

"Pleased to meet you….." They said as they shook hands.

"Mom, dad….this is Ron and his brothers Fred, George and Percy."

"Well it is very nice to meet you all." George replied warmly.

"Likewise." They said.

"Are you all excited about returning to school?" Martha asked.

"Yes of course we are. The holidays are too long as far as I am concerned because it allows your mind to wander onto fruitless notions….."

"Oh don't mind him!" Fred spat.

"Ya. Percy is a bit of a freak! Aren't ya Perc?" George replied.

"Oh George! Behave yourself!" Molly ordered. The Grangers just laughed whilst Remus smiled at them.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"Harry! Oh is so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms round his neck.

"Well it's great to see you also. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes. It was brilliant. We went to Spain for three weeks last month…..oh Harry……I would like you to meet my parents. Mom, dad….this is Harry."

"Oh Harry it is so nice to finally meet you. We have heard a great deal about you…"

"Really? Well me too Mrs. Granger."

"Oh please call me Martha…" Harry smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Granger…."

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I please have your attention. I would like to present a very special guest who took time from his hectic schedule to come and sign copies of his autobiography today. Let's hear it for...

Gilderoy Lockhart!" Everyone applauded enthusiastically as the clerk concluded and Lockhart appeared before them.

"He is such a tool!" Fred said to Harry who was standing between him and Ron.

"Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Have you ever seen his books?" George asked. Harry shook his head.

"Well then you are very lucky kid! All he does is grin like a cheesier cat and……"

"SHHHH!" Molly instructed.

"Thank you all so much for the warm reception but I must that……Harry Potter?" A reporter dragged Harry up to the counter and photographed him with Lockahart, grinning.

"I am not surprised that Harry Potter is a fan of mine, after all so many boys his age look up to me as a role model! But then I suppose I can see why." He chuckled a little which sent all the women swaying.

"But ill tell you what I am going to do for a loyal fan such as Harry Potter here…I am going to give him my entire collective works….free of charge! Now I can't say fairer than that, I hope you'll Harry?"

"……Oh yyyesss. Thank you."

"Not at all Harry. Anything for a loyal fan." He relinquished the arm he had around his shoulder so Harry took this opportunity to walk back to his friends.

Ron just rolled his eyes at him so Harry sniggered. Fred and George approached him saying….

"What a tool!"

"As if you would be a loyal friend to that prune!"

"Come on Harry lets go wait for the others outside." Hermione said.

As the five of them got to the door, Malfoy appeared before them.

"Well now wasn't that a surprise. Harry Potter: Child wonder…..it's no wonder that you haven't written your autobiography….."

"Now now Draco. Play nicely." Lucias remarked as he entered the shop.

"Mr. Potter. How lovely it is to see you again. But I do believe we have never been properly introduced…..Lucias Malfoy…." He stretched out his hand for Harry to accept it. Reluctantly he did. He then pulled Harry towards him and looked at his scar.

"Ah yes….the lightening bolt shaped scar. It is as legendary as the wizard who gave it to you."

"The only reason Voldemort is a legend, as you call him, is because cowards like you remain loyal to him!" At this comment Malfoy released Harry and starred at him in horror. "He is nothing more than a

Murderer!"

"I hope you realise what you are doing….saying his name in vain…."

"Its just a name. I am not afraid to say it. But if you are……maybe you should question your bravery."

"I don't say his name out of respect, Potter!" He spat.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Sirius asked running down the stairs with Arthur and the kids behind.

"Nothing that concerns you, Black."

"If you interfere with my family it concerns me Malfoy!" Sirius barked from behind Harry.

"I shouldn't be surprised that at you Black. After all…..you were a great disappointment to your family…so I honestly don't know why I am shocked that you are associating with half breeds….."

"WHY YOU…..." Sirius ran towards him but Remus came up from the end saying…..

"Sirius that is enough! He is not worth it mate."

"Well now what do we have here, Black? Your associating with the down trodden of all families, you live next door to half casts……my my….but you have been reduced in society haven't you?"

"One more word from you Malfoy….."

"And you'll what Black? Kill me? You don't have the guts!"

"Why the bloody hell don't you crawl back to ole Voldie moldie and tell him to drop dead! Or better yet….pass on our regards!"

"How dare you insult the greatest wizard……"

"The greatest wizard of all time is Dumbledore, Malfoy! So next time get your god damn facts straight before you go publicising bullshit like that!"

"Why you little insolent….."

"OI! Don't touch my godson!" Sirius shouted.

"Come Draco….lets go. We shouldn't be seen arguing with these people. But be warned Potter…..one day the dark lord will return!"

"Oh ya? Well Bring it on I say!"

Malfoy glared at him severely before storming out of there.

"Come on Draco!" He shouted so he followed after starring hard at Harry.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey thank you for the reviews! Well actually if truth be told…..I am writing this chapter up immediately after posting the last one so I don't actually have any at the moment for obvious reasons but I am hoping I will by tomorrow! (Grins!) Lol. Okay well anyway I hope you liked the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one even more so…..I am gona shut up now so ya can read the chapter! Lol. Talk 2 ya:)

The morning of the return to Hogwarts was one of great rush. Everybody on the Potter Pridelands was awoken by the pounding, shouting and hooting of the Weasleys. James and Lily who were in the front bedroom awoke suddenly to find that the alarm had not gone off.

"Oh my god! Lils its 10:00! Quickly get up……get dressed….Ill call Harry….." Lily jumped out of bed as her panic stricken husband ran down the landing to call their son. She quickly put her dressing gown on ran downstairs into the kitchen to make some toast. James began pounding on his door saying…..

"Harry come on get up mate! Its 10:00 and we have to leave in half and hour!" He got no answer so he went in and found Harry lying on his back with one arm across his head and his mouth slightly open.

James walked over to the bed and began shaking and calling his son gently. He only got a groan out of him. This called for some drastic measures. Resting on top of his bedside locker was a jug of water, filled to the brim. James being a former marauder looked at the jug and smiled mischievously. He then grabbed the jug by the handle and poured its contents over his son.

"WOW MY HOLY GOD!" Harry shouted sitting up and wiping his face with his hands. James laughed hysterically at his son's reaction. Harry glared at his father.

"Dad? Ughhhhh…..that was sooooo not funny……"

"Well I am sorry champ but I had no choice…."

"No choice? You could have shouted or something!"

"Well ya I could have but I didn't want to deafen you…."

"Oh how thoughtful!" Harry said cynically smiling at him. He then got out of bed and continued ranting.

"Look at me! I am soaked to the bone…."

"Oh its just water Harry. Anyway come on….we are running late so just jump into the shower and get dressed….."

"James?" Lily called from downstairs.

"…..You'll probably have to have a take away breakfast though….."

"James?" Lily called again."

"Alright…….But don't take too long in the shower coz we leave in twenty….."

"JAMES?"

"Would that woman shut up for one minute?" Harry smirked……."Call your sister too and I shall see ya downstairs in twenty…."

"JAMES!"

"ALRIGHT I AM COMING WOMAN!" He shouted as he began walking down the stairs.

"Don't call me woman ever again James Michael Potter!" Lily warned, pointing her finger at him when he was on the last step. James backed away a little from her.

"Alright honey I'm sorry. So what was all the commotion about anyway?"

"I wanted to know how many slices of toast you wanted." She replied as she began walking into the kitchen. "That was all?" James muttered to himself.

"What was that James?" She asked poking her head around the door.

"Nothing sweetheart. Ill have two please darling." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Lily said returning his smile as she returned to the toast.

James shook his head and said…."Oohh….women!" He then went back upstairs to get dressed.

At 10:30 James and Sirius were putting their sons' bags into the boot of the ministry cars. Shari was inside fastening her daughters' buckles; Rob and Harry were still in the house whilst Ryan and Arielle were sitting in the car. Harry then emerged from the house with his broomstick.

"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked as he closed down the boot.

"Oh ya I am triffic thanks Sirius."

"Ya you sound it and all mate." He half laughed before saying….."So come on tell us what is going on?" James took his broomstick and lay it down in the boot.

"Well my beloved father here thought it would be a good idea to throw a jug of water over me in order to wake me up!" Sirius laughed his head off whilst James just smirked.

"Are ya serious?"

"No you are." Harry retorted smiling as he opened the car door.

"Oh hilarity is defiantly your strong point Harry!"

"That certainly brings back some memories what do you say Jamsie ole buddy ole pal?"

"……No idea what you are talking about Padfoot!" James replied smiling as he patted him on the back.

"Okay everybody lets go…..come on, let's move everybody now come on….."

"Lils cool it ya? Well get there on time." James said putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"Well we better had Potter! Or else it will be your head. Come on Harry into the car now please!"

"Potter?" James questioned himself.

"Now you cannot deny that does bring back some memories James." Sirius said over his shoulder, smirking. "She….did she just call me Potter?"

"I'm afraid she did mate ya. Shari, Remus, Rob, Samia, Kyrah lets go already!" Rob ran out of the house with Shari and Remus following close, each carrying a twin.

"Arielle get out of that car now please!" James ordered. She jumped out saying….

"Sorry Sirius." He smiled fondly at her saying.

"You're alright angel."

"James would you please get in the car!" Lily shouted.

"Alright I am coming Lils. You all set to go Sirius?"

"….Two, four….five. Yes man! See ya at the station mate." Sirius replied winking and shutting the car door once he was inside. James then hopped into his car, closed the door and the race against the clock began.

Once they arrived at the station they found the Weasleys standing on the platform. Lily ran over to them with her family lagging behind.

"Oh Lily! Thank god ye made it….we were so worried that the train would leave without ye. Where's Rob though?"

"He is with Sirius. They should be here any minute now…."

"Well they would want to be. The train leaves in six minutes." Arthur stated anxiously.

"Okay while we are waiting…..why don't ye start going ahead boys? Percy off you go dear."

"Right mom. See you Lily, James at Christmas hopefully!"

"Bye Percy." They replied. He then dived through the wall.

"Okay Fred, George. Off ye go then."

"Okay! Bye Potters!" They chimed gleefully which made Lily and James laugh.

"Oh where is Sirius….."

"We are here all set to go Molly darling!"

"What took ya so long Sirius?" James asked.

"Well the traffic was something savage like mate so I ended up having to apparate here with Rob and the driver has taken the rest home…."

"Bit of a wasted journey really…."

"Exactly Ron mate! Anyway…."

"We all set to go?" James asked.

"Ya defo!" Harry and Ron replied. on Ginny. We will find you a seat on the train." The three of them dived through the wall. James and Lily then took Arielle through to say goodbye to her friend.

"So will you guys be okay if I take Rob here through or do ye want to go first?"

"No go ahead Sirius. We will be fine." Harry said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sirius. Now go. We will see you in a second."

Sirius then charged at the wall with Rob.

Once they were gone Harry and Ron looked at each other, nodded and ran towards the wall dividing muggles from wizards. But what happened next they didn't expect. Instead of their trolleys going the wall, they bounced off it sending their drivers flying head over heels and landing awkwardly on the ground.

"Well that's new." Ron said getting up and massaging his arm.

"What is going on Ron?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I have no idea Harry. This has never happened before to anyone!" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have to call my dad or Sirius….."

"How can you do that? They won't hear you….."

"I mean by using the mirror that Sirius gave me last Christmas."

"Ohhhh……"

"Dad…..dad are you there? Dad……"

"No luck then?"

"No…..Sirius? Sirius are you there? Sirius……please……Sirius….."

"Harry its 11:00. The train is probably leaving now…."

"Oh great. That is just brilliant! So now what are we gona do?"

"The only thing we can do. We have to take my dads flying car. Come Harry lets go!"

Well what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to put in some humour so hope it was good enough for ya! Let me know anyway:)


	51. Chapter 51

Well I sure am glad that you all enjoyed the last couple chapters. I hope that this one will be just as well received so here comes chapter 51! By the way….I don't really know where I am going to go with this chapter so….enjoy and Ill talk 2 ya later:) :) :)

"Ron you cannot be serious!" Harry exclaimed as he ran with the trolley trying to keep up with his friend.

"Ya of course Harry now come on will ya before we get sussed!"

Back on platform 9 ¾ the adults were in total and complete disarray. Harry and Ron had missed the train. How could they be so stupid? Of Sirius had to bear the brunt from Lily.

"Why didn't you let them go first Sirius?"

"Because Harry said that they were okay…."

"Harry said…..he is twelve years old for god sake Sirius!"

"Lily…..Shhhh…this is not Sirius fault. Harry and Ron are old enough to know better and take responsibilities for their actions. We are just gona have to go back and see what they were doing. Come on. Molly don't worry. I am sure there is some rational explanation."

"Yes well there had better be James!"

Harry and Ron reached the car but Ron realised that his dad had locked it and taken the keys with him.

"Oh great! So now what are we gona do?" Harry asked irritated.

"Well….um….we could try that allohamara spell?"

"Alright fine but make it quick will ya?"

Ron cleared his throat, pointed his wand at the lock and said in a authoritve tone…..

"Allohamara." It worked. The door swung open and Harry and Ron grinned at each other. They threw their possessions into the back seat before getting into the front themselves. As they sat in Harry asked…."Ron…..you know when you said that your dad took the keys…..

"Ya…."

"Well how are you go start this thing without them?" Ron stared at him in shock.

"Oh god…..I never thought of that…..did you know any spells to start motors?"

"No do you?"

"No….were screwed aren't we?"

"Ya….pretty much mate!"

"Oh my god they aren't here! James they aren't here! What if they are hurt or kidnapped….."

"Lily shush okay? They must be around here somewhere….."

"The car….."

"WHAT!" They all shouted so Arthur repeated what he said.

"The car……my flying car…..they are most probably by that. It's in the car park. Come on lets go!"

"Okay……the spell to start motors is……."

"HARRY! GET OUT OF THAT CAR NOW!" James shouted running towards them with the others behind him.

"Oh crap….."

"Come on Harry! What is it?"

"……startinium……"

"What? Harry I didn't hear you? Come on……"

"Startinium! STARTAINIUM! Ron come lets get out of here! They are coming pretty damn fast towards us mate……"

"Alright……" Ron pointed his wand at the ignition as he said……."Startinium." With that the engine began to rumble. Ron put his foot on top of the accelerator and it began to purr. James, Sirius and Arthur dived on top of the bonnet but the car took flight so they slid off it and landed on their backs on the concrete.

"HARRY! HARRY GET BACK HERE NOW!" Lily shouted. Harry looked down and he could just about make out the figures of his parents and guardians.

"Ron…."

"Yeah?"

"We are in so much trouble mate." They both half laughed before Ron said…..

"Oh you have no idea! But the only alternative we had was to get murdered and you know…..I think Id prefer to put that off for as long as possible!" Harry sniggered whilst they continued on their journey to Hogwarts.

"Oh I am so knackered! Didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night…."

"Well why ya don't get some now. Ill let ya know when we are there."

"Ya cool. Thanks mate." Harry replied before leaning his head against the back of the seat and closing his eyes. Ron looked over and smiled at him before saying…."No problem."

"What are we going to do James? Ron can't drive! What if they crash or….."

"Lily stop thinking like that okay? They are young wizards after all. They have their wands…."

"James they can't know as much magic as us!"

"Lils….Harry also has his mirror so…..he can contact us okay? Come on drink your tea. Ill go check on Sirius and Remus."

"Lily I am sure that they will be fine……"

"Shari you didn't see the terrified look on his face though! He probably thought we were gona hex him or something……"

"Parents do strange things when they are worried. I should know. I do it all the time!" They laughed a little. "Thanks Shars. I really appreciate you being here." Lily said as she placed her hand over Shari's.

"What are friends for Lils? Come here." She embraced Lily gently.

"Well boys…..any news?" James asked as he walked into the sitting room of Sirius and Remus house.

"No not a dickey bird mate." Sirius replied despondently.

"Great….." James said lamely as he lounged down on the armchair with his elbow erect on the arm and his hand massaging his forehead.

"Don't worry James. Sirius is after fire tacting Dumbledore so he knows what the deal is…."

James looked up at his friend saying…..

"The……the deal? Ya Remus the deal as you so kindly put it is that my son is with his friend flying half way across London in some dodgy car that his friends dad concocted!"

"James clam down. Harry is a smart kid. He won't do anything stupid…."

"Yes Sirius thank you for that uninvited confidence booster but what I would like to know is why the bloody hell they missed the train!"

"You don't think it was anything to do with dobby do ya?"

"…..Dobby? The elf? No I doubt it Sirius……"

"Well maybe he freezed the gate way or something….."

"Oh Sirius don't talk daft! No I bet ya that they were probably checking out some girl….." Sirius and Remus smirked at each other….."Oh Harry mate come on. Tell us that you are alright.

It was getting dark when the car neared Hogwarts. Harry who had slept part of the way there opened his eyes and then blinked so he was fully awake looked around him.

"Hey it's dark…" Ron smiled at him.

"Welcome home Harry."

"What…..really? We made it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir! We made it safe and sound….."

"WOW RON LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

"What? AGHHHHHHH!" Ron tried to steer the car way but it was too late…….the car dived into the Whomping Willow.

"I heard my dad talk about this tree. It's called the Whomping Willow and unless you wana find out why…I suggest that you get us out of here Ron!"

"How…?"

"I don't know…..um…..try…..descensio."

"Descensio?" Ron questioned looking perplexed.

"Have you got a better idea?"

"No…..okay….descensio." Ron said pointing his wand once again at the ignition.

The car began to rock backwards and forwards for a few seconds until it suddenly began to climb down the tree at a frightening fast pace. Harry and Ron were clinging on to their seats for dear life. Finally the car landed on the grass roughly. As instructed to by Harry, Ron drove it well away from the tree. They then got out and grabbed their stuff from the back seat.

"You alright Hedwig?" Harry asked anxiously. She just hooted once.

"Oh….Scabbers. Thank god you are okay."

"Come on let's get in Ron before we get seen….."

"What about the car?"

"You are late." A voice from the shadows said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other anxiously. "Who said that?" Ron asked to Harry. With that Snape appeared before them.

"….Professor Snape…..What are you doing here?"

"I am supposed to watch out for you two Potter! Your godfather alerted Dumbledore to your dilemma and as a result…..I was instructed to await your arrival which I must add……is ten minutes later than anticipated."

"Ya well…..the tree there attempted to harm us….."

"Well you had better hope that I don't harm you Weasley! Because of you……I have missed the sorting Ceremony so anybody could be in Slytherin….."

"Isn't that always the way?"

"Watch your mouth Potter! Now get up to the great hall immediately. Ill get Filch to take care of your things." They just starred at him so he said……GO!" They ran towards the hall where a much more pleasant reception awaited them.

As they entered the great hall, everyone stopped eating and starred at them. Harry and Ron, feeling out of place already found Rob and Hermione and sat down opposite them. Within a few seconds everything resumed to normal.

"Well……what happened today? Why did ye miss the train?" Rob asked urgently.

"We miss it on purpose Rob. The gateway froze or something….."

"How can that happen?"

"I have no idea Hermione but…..when we tried to go through the trolleys just crashed off the wall and sent us flying over them……." Rob laughed at this.

"I would love to have seen that!"

"Rob this is serious! Somebody must have sealed it. There is no other explanation Harry. Try and think who would have done that."

"Well Hermione the only person I can think of is Malfoy…."

"Malfoy? Oh come on Harry. I am sure he has better things to do….."

"Well it does make sense….." Ron said which earned an eye roll from Hermione.

"Or maybe it was Dobby…."

"Dobby? Harry who is Dobby?"

Later that night Dumbledore fire tacted James to alert him of Harry and Rons safe landing.

"Oh are you serious Albus? That is just brilliant! Thank you so much Sir."

"No problem James. Goodnight.

"Goodnight Sir. Well Lils you can rest easy now. Harry and Ron are safe." James said as he resumed his seat next to her on the couch.

"Yes I can. But Harry James Potter will get the biggest surprise of his life tomorrow morning. Mark my words."

Well what did you think? It wasn't a copy from the book or the film…..at least I can say that! Lol. So anyway let me know what you thought! Talk 2 ya:)


	52. Chapter 52

Hey thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Anyway here comes the next chapter so enjoy.

"Lily you cannot do this! He will be the talk of the school. Please be reasonable." James begged but Lily just ignored him. She went to the stairs to head to bed but slowly turned around saying…..

"Be reasonable? James you don't seem to realise the potential danger he put Ron and himself in today. Never mind what we all were put through here. No James I am sorry but its time that Harry Potter was taught a very valuable lesson." James stood there waiting for her to elaborate but she just smiled at him and went to bed.

The first day back at Hogwarts was one of great excitement and anticipation. The talk of the four tables in the great hall was who would replace Quirell. The Slytherins all hoped for Snape but few agreed.

"Oh you don't think it will be Snape do ya?" Rob asked his friends after over hearing their rivals.

"I doubt it. I mean he is the potions master. As much as I dislike him…..I couldn't imagine anybody teaching us better." Ron rolled his eyes so Hermione continued.

"Oh come on Ron…..even you cannot deny that his brilliance at the subject."

"…..Spose….." Ron muttered before taking a junk out of his toast.

"Hermione is right Ron. I really can't imagine Snape stepping aside even he was to take over defence against the dark arts. My bet is that it is someone from outside…."

"Who Harry? Somebody from the ministry?"

"I don't know Hermione. But anything is possible….."

"Hey the mail is here. Are you ready for this Harry?" Ron asked.

"No not really. But its best to get it over and done with, right?"

"Ill get back to ya mate."

Owls hopped from table to table dropping letters, parcels, broomsticks…..but what landed in front of Ron neither he nor Harry were prepared for.

"A howler!" Ron and Harry exclaimed whilst Hermione and Rob shared anxious glances.

"Wow oh! Ronnykins is in trouble with mommy!" Fred shouted down the table which made some laugh gently.

"Oh shut up Fred! I could always just leave it…."

"Oh no you don't want to be doing that Ronny mate! Sure he doesn't Fred?"

"No he does not George." Fred replied smirking back at his brother.

"Well why is that then?" Ron asked curiously. The twins walked down to their brother and squeezed in at either side of him.

"You see young Neville over there next to our little Ginny?" Ron nodded so Fred continued.

"Well he ignored one from his grandmother once and it burst up in flames leaving a nasty scar on his wrist for weeks after."

"Then there's Deano…..well he threw his into a bin last year and within seconds the whole bin blew up in flames and the thunderous vocal cords of his father were heard coming from it!" George said.

"Of course we can't forget our Ang and Lee who pretended that they never received them and……."

"Okay you guys I get it! I may as well just get it over and done with." Tediously Ron ran his finger under the seal until it opened and started ranting at him.

"RONALD WEALSEY,

HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! HAVE YOU GOT ANY SENSE IN THAT THICK RED HEAD OF YOURS? AND TO THINK…..YOU DRAGGED HARRY INTO

THIS MESS! OH I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH! YOUR FATHER IS NOW GOING TO BE FACING AN INTERROGATION AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF HE LOOSES HIS JOB WE ARE RUINED! WHY DON'T YOU STOP AND THINK OF THE REPROCUSSIONS OF YOUR ACTIONS FOR ONCE! IF YOU THINK ABOUT CAUSING SO MUCH AS AN OUNCE OF MAYHEM THIS YEAR I WILL COME AND DRAG YOU STRAIGHT HOME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ron nodded fervently. The howler then turned and faced Ginny.

"Oh and Ginny……congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I could not be more proud!"

With that the howler tore itself up after taking another glance at Ron. Ron just stared at it, never looking more terrified. Hermione and Rob just stared at Ron and the pieces of paper looking aghast. Harry and the twins couldn't stop smirking.

"It's not funny Harry!" Ron exclaimed looking at him.

"Oh come on Ron look at it this way……you now have it over and done with. I yet have to wait for it….."

"Feels so good for her to roar at somebody else. Doesn't it Fred?"

"It does indeed George. And Harry mate…..good luck." With that they got up.

"Wha…..what do you mean Good luck? George hey come on! Tell me please?"

"Well let's put it this way kid…." George said leaning on his shoulder…..

"If the stories that Sirius told us are true, you should be praying for a howler!" Fred concluded before walking away with his brother. Harry looked at his friends and shared looks of great complexity.

Back at home James relates the details of Lily's grand plan to his two friends over morning coffee.

"SHES WHAT?" Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

"You heard right boys. This time I do believe Lily has lost the plot."

"But but but but…….she can't! No way James! There is not a snowballs chance in hell that Lily would stoop that low!" Sirius replied defiantly.

"Well…."

"Harry will never live it down James. Does she not care about his reputation?"

"Apparently not. There is sweet nothing I can do Sirius because she won't listen to me!"

"I still can't believe that Lily would be so malicious…..but then again this is classic Lily." Remus said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I mean….if she went to Hogwarts and screamed at him well that would be different but this……this is like…..psychological child abuse. He is gona be scarred for life!"

"Sirius mate he already is." James mentioned smirking at him which made Remus grin.

"Oh you know what I mean James….."

"Alright look you guys……bottom line is I am not totally in favour of this but on the other hand…..maybe this will stop him from getting into as much trouble as us in school coz we both know that a new generation of marauders are born!"

"That is the point James……"

"Not with death eaters harbouring after his blood Sirius! "

"Voldemort was in full throttle power when we were in school James….."

"Yes but he wasn't out after anyone's blood Sirius! He is gone and that is how I want it to stay. Look lets just let Lily handle it alright? Well just…..see it out."

At around 3:00 Lily wandered into Hogwarts in pursuit of Harry. Since she had no idea what class he would be in she went in the direction of Dumbledore's office. On her way she ran into Nearly Headless Nick.

Oh…Sir Nicholas. Hello….how are you?" She asked politely.

"Oh….goodness me! Lily Potter? My god I haven't seen you in……how long ago did you graduate?"

Lily laughed a little before she answered him.

"Thirteen years ago Sir Nicholas."

"Good God is it really? You don't look a day over twenty-one!"

She half laughed and said…."Well Harry is twelve and I had him a year after I graduated here so…..I am afraid to say that I am thirty. Anyway Sir Nicholas…..as much as I enjoy our conversations I really must go and see Dumbledore about Harry."

"Why? What is wrong with him? I saw him at breakfast and he looked fine to me."

"Ya well after the stunt he pulled with the Weasleys flying car yesterday…..he will wish he was never born!"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to embarrass him the only way a mother can embarrass a son."

"Oh dear……" Lily smiled warmly at him.

"It was really nice chatting to you again Sir Nicholas." Lily headed for Dumbledore's office.

"You too Lily but you are going the wrong way. Harry has transfiguration now so he will be heading towards Gryffindor. If Harry is unlucky…..you might catch him as he leaves the class."

"Thank you Sir Nicholas. Ill see you later."

At 3:10 Harry emerged from the classroom with his friends. Unfortunately Lily was there to meet him.

"Harry there you are! Oh I was so worried about you sweetheart!" She said running over and hugging him. Harry and company starred at her perplexed.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly! I got your letter about how you couldn't sleep because the other boys wouldn't leave on the light in the dormitories. Harry still hasn't mastered his fear of the dark you see that's why we have to leave on the light. Arielle his nine year old sister is fine so we just don't know why Harry isn't…." Ron, Rob, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Seamus chuckled at him.

"MOM! I didn't write you any letter and I am not afraid of the dark! So could you please just go!"

Harry threw his mothers arm off his shoulder and began walking away when Lily knelt down and started crying.

"My baby boy hates me….how could he? Oh Harry…….."

Harry turned around and walked back to his mother. He knelt down beside her saying…..

"Mom I don't hate you okay? Mom……"

"The only reason I came was to check that you were okay sweetheart. I know how mean boys can be especially when they find out things about you."

"What things?"

"Oh well come on Harry you know what I am talking about. Don't be ashamed of it. It happens to everyone at some point….."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Well you wetting the bed for starters! I mean kids can be pretty mean with things like that….."

Everyone who saw the spectacle started laughing hysterically. The worst part is Draco was there.

"So Potter has yet to master the art of sleeping in the dark and the purpose of a toilet?" All the Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably.

"Mom why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked urgently.

"The same reason you rode off in the Weasleys car with Ron. You knew it would annoy us and not to mention scare us half to death not knowing that you were okay. Let's call it a truce now okay darling?" She asked smiling at him and stroking his cheek. She began walking towards the main door.

"A truce? Wait mom….." He ran after her and caught up with her at the entrance.

"Mom I am sorry for worrying you and dad yesterday but what you have just done is completely immoral! You have damaged my reputation permanently with no remorse what so ever! Was that really necessary?"

"Yes Harry it was. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble…"

"Alright fine I will tell you. I did it because I knew it would embarrass you no end and that if you ever thought about causing as much grief as you did yesterday, you would think twice as a result of today."

"So you did it to teach me a lesson? Well the hell couldn't you have just sent me a howler?"

"Firstly don't you EVER use that sort of language to your mother or any other authoritve figure again….."

"Sorry mom…."

"….secondly a howler is no good to imprint the consequences of ones actions in their brains….."

"Ron's mom did….."

"Don't interrupt me." Lily said firmly.

"Sorry….."

"Harry I don't care who did what to whom. The only thing I am responsible for is the protection of my children in this world and I would like to have thought that I taught you something well learned but I guess I was wrong. Up until yesterday I would always say how that you are growing up to be a responsible young man who I know I can rely on and trust do the right thing. You have a great deal of growing up to do obviously Harry. And to think you completely disregarded your parents' authority yesterday in front of your little sister! I expected more from you than that!"

"But mom I wasn't driving and Ron didn't take flight on purpose when dad and the others jumped on the bonnet!"

"I should hope not Harry. You really scared me yesterday Harry. I had no idea if you both got there safely. Why didn't you let us know the minute you landed?"

"Because we had to escape from the whomping willow and then Snape came and interrogated us for being late. Then he told us to go to the great hall and the meal was ready….."

"So you decided that your food was more important……."

"No mom. I was going to contact you afterwards…..I know how it looks but I just didn't think….."

"Oh I know you didn't Harry. That is precisely my point. Well all I can say is I sure am glad that Arielle isn't starting for another two years because I would to wonder what harm she may come to with you looking out for her!"

"Mom that is not fair. You know in your heart that I would never let nay harm come to her!"

"This time last year I would Harry. But it just seems like you have gone back in time…..Ill tell you what okay…."

"What?"

"If you want to prove me wrong…..prove to me that you are the responsible, reliable and trustworthy young man that I know you are……enlist yourself a project……"

"What kind of project?"

"A project which ensures you won't do anything stupid this year. By Christmas I want you to have done one thing that didn't lack sense. I don't mind what it is. It could be anything from…..getting an outstanding in two or three assignments or……helping a first year settle in or……..being careful on your broomstick. Bottom line Harry is…..I want you to be a model student for your sister. Okay? That does not mean changing who you are it just means having some common sense which your father lacked! So please……for me……have done three noble gestures by the end of the year and I will forget that yesterday ever happened."

"Okay mom. Ill do my best."

"Thank you Harry darling. I love you." Lily choked as he hugged him.

"Me too mom."

"Okay well…..sorry about today but it is for your own good and don't worry coz it will all blow over. Trust me."

Harry smirked as he said….."Sure mom. Ill see you soon."

After Lily had gone Harry sighed and walked over to the entrance of the great hall to his friends. As they walked up the stairs to the common room Harry explained everything to them.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks a million for the reviews people! Well appreciated! Anyway I know that it was cruel what Lily did to Harry but…..didn't know how else to embarrass him and I HAVE to move on coz got BIG plans for the third story:) Anyway let me know what ya thought of this chapter:) Talk 2 ya:)

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly. Of course Harry got teased about his alleged fears but all that was about to change. Something within the schools dark, sinister past was about to be re-awoken so very soon Harry would be the least of anybody's concern. The first week in October is when incidents began to occur. The first eerie scenario that happened was when Harry and his friends were on their way back from dinner. Fred, George and Lee were discussing the quiddtich match on Saturday whilst Ron, Rob and Hermione were talking about Snapes potions exam at the end of the week. Harry was talking to them but suddenly began to hear a spine tingling voice. Initially he thought it wasn't for real so he dismissed it but seconds later he heard it again, only more distinctive this time. He stepped away from his friends and walked on his own trying to trace where it was coming from. When he began to pick up speed they noticed so Hermione called out…..

"Harry what is wrong?" Lee and the twins who were in deep conversation looked up at Hermione's exclamation. They saw Harry begin to run so they followed suit. They followed him down the corridor to the girls' bathrooms where he stopped half way. What they saw on the wall was a little alarming.

THE Chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware!

"Wow look at that……." "What is the chamber of secrets…?" "What is it……" "Oh my god……" Rob, Lee and the twins all murmured at once. Harry was starring at the wall intensely. Ron was looking at the wall and the reactions of the others whilst Hermione stared anxiously at Harry.

"I heard this voice……it stopped when I got here though." Harry said looking at the wall but Ron and Hermione moved closer to him to get the details.

"Harry…..what voice did you hear?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her and said…..

"I don't know…….it was so weird because I never heard it before….."

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore….."

"Ron are you crazy? Harry can't tell him that he heard a voice! He will think that Harry is nuts."

"Actually Hermione I think you'll find that whoever wrote that on the wall is nuts…."

"It's written in blood……."

"Ya Hermione and I think I know whose blood and all……"

"What Rob? How…….."

"Look." Rob commanded. Everyone looked in the direction that he was pointing in. Hanging from a candlestick holder was Filchs cat.

"Oh no……Mrs. Norris……" Harry muttered to himself. A few seconds later Filch passed by and saw his cat. Fortunately Dumbledore and McGonagall followed close behind.

McGonagall gasped at the sight whilst Dumbledore said……"

"Argos your cat……"

"Has been murdered by him!" He shouted pointing to Harry.

"No sir I swear I didn't touch her! You have to believe me."

"I do Harry. Argos your cat has been sadly petrified but how I cannot say. However I can assure you that she will be returned to full health as soon as the mandrakes are mature……"

"Mr. Filch Harry never laid a finger on your cat. He has been with us all the time…"

"And I am supposed to take the word of Twiddle- dumb and Twiddle-Dee am I?" He asked aggressively as he approached them with his eyes blazing in red hot anger. Fred and George began to step back as Dumbledore intervened.

"Argos that is enough. I saw Harry leaving the great hall with his friends. Now if you really want to help Mrs. Norris…..I suggest you remove her from her current position and take her to your office. The rest of you please return to your common room but Harry I wish to speak with you in my office please."

"Ah ha! So you do suspect him!"

"Remove Mrs. Norris Argos and I shall speak to you later." Filch solemnly turned round and did just that whilst Harry quizzically followed Dumbledore. The others returned to Gryffindor.

"So Harry how are you finding this year so far?"

"Fine thank you sir." Harry replied courteously.

"Good. I am glad to hear it. I expect that your sister will be joining us soon will she?"

"Ugh…..well not for another two years sir. She just turned nine last summer."

"I see…….sherbet lemon." Dumbledore commanded as the spiralling staircase began to unravel.

"Have you ever had a sherbet lemon Harry?"

"No I haven't sir….."

"It's actually a muggle sweet but quite tasty. Funnily enough it was your mother who first introduced me to them…..okay here we are."

Harry went in ahead of his headmaster and took a seat as he was told in front of his desk. Dumbledore soon placed himself behind his desk and revealed to Harry the reason he summoned him up here.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you up here Harry….."

"Ya a little sir….."

"Right well I shall tell you. First and foremost I do not suspect you of petrifying Mr. Filchs cat….."

"Well he still does……"

"But I am concerned for your safety Harry. Not just yours but the entire school…..teachers and all…."

"But why Sir?"

"Well its early days and my fears might be drenched but…..the writing on the wall……the chamber of secrets is a very real place Harry. It is hidden somewhere in this school. I have no idea where but obviously some student does. I can't tell you anymore Harry but I just want you to do two things for me."

"Of course sir…..anything……"

"Firstly….inform me immediately if experience anything within yourself and secondly…..be extremely careful. I fear the worst has yet to come and I don't want any repeat performances."

"Okay sir….."

"Right well……I expect you have some homework to be getting on with so…..off you go Harry."

"Okay. Goodnight Sir." Harry said as he got up.

"Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore replied as he smiled back at him.

Okay I am so sorry that it was brief but I swear it will be much longer next time! Let me know anyway and I shall talk 2 ya:)


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you all so much for the reviews! So glad ya liked it:) So anyway moving on in the story. What will Harry discover about the chamber? Will Dobby reveal all? Or what about Hagrid? Is he going to divulge the truth that J.K concealed from us? Well if u wana satisfy your curiosity……. You are gona have to read on mate. That is the only way:) Talk 2 ya:)

Quiddtich-what a game! Hogwarts was known globally for producing talented quiddtich players. Today Saturday October sixth was going to be a historic game with arch rivals playing one another.

Gryffindor verses Slytherin. As the notorious pitch became absorbed with the vicious golden rays of

The sun, the stadium was becoming consumed by the two teams' legion of fans. Students, family and friends began to surround the pitch. They wouldn't have to wait much longer however, since the match was due to commence in ten minutes.

"So….are we all set to terrorize Slytherin today Gryffindor? First match of the season is huge……"

"Don't worry Wood! Fred and I are on top form today so we will take care of any dodgy bludgers. Wont we George?"

"Of course we will Fred! You don't have to worry Woody mate!"

"Ya well……as comforting and all as that sounds you guys……Malfoy aint a half bad flyer."

"He's not as good as Harry though….."

"He isn't too far behind Angelina…."

"Have no fear Wood. I promise you that Ill get the snitch before Malfoy."

Harry who was sitting next to Fred and George in the locker room received warm smiles from his team mates except Oliver. Oliver approached him and said in a serious, whispered voice…..

"Don't get the snitch for me Harry. Get the snitch for Gryffindor." Harry nodded fervently and smiled a little at him. Wood returned it before regaining his authoritve composure as he strides to the top of the room and shouting……"Gryffindor…….lets get this game started and show Slytherin what they have yet to learn!" He received explosive cheers from his team mates as they all stood up and chanted…..

"Gryffindor!" as they left the room with brooms in hand. They all congregated by the large wooden doors which led out onto the arena. Lee was nearly finished announcing Slytherins arrival.

Meanwhile up in the stand Sirius was seated next to Malfoy who was next to Snape. Remus, James, Shari and Lily followed suit in the same row.

"A nice pleasant day for quiddtich isn't it Black?" Malfoy stated with a distinct tone of disgust in his voice. Sirius looked at him, sneered at him before finally replying……

"Why yes I do agree with you kind Sir. Now if you don't mind I would much rather kiss Ole Voldies snake skin ass than sit here pretending to be civil to you."

"How dare you speak……."

"AND HERE COMES GRYFFINDOR! DON'T THEY LOOK IN TOP SHAPE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?" The crowd began roaring and applauding their teams swift arrival onto the pitch. Sirius, James and Remus all stood up after seeing Harry fly onto the pitch and began applauding and shouting his name excitedly. After Madam Hooch arranged for the captains to shake hands in the form of co-operation……Lee announced……

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Everyone began cheering once more.

"AND THEY ARE OFF! ANGELINA JOHNSON IS IN POSSESAION OF THE QUAFFLE. SHE PASSES IT TO KATIE BELL. KATIE PASSES IT SPINNET. OH NO MARCUS FLINCH IS HASSLING SPINNET…..SO SHE PASSES IT TO ANGELINA WHO PASSES IT TO KATIE. WOW LOOK AT KATIE MANOUVERING THAT STICK. UP…..UNDER……OVER FLINCHS HEAD AS SHE AIMS…….SHE SHOOTS AND SHE BLOODY WELL SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindor supporters cheered loudly.

THE CROWD DOES SEEM TO BE PLEASED WITH KATIES PERFORMANCE AND GRYYFINDOR ARE IN POSSESSION ONCE AGAIN OF THE QUAFFLE. ANGELINA PASSES IT TO SPINNET WHO PASSES IT TO KATIE AGAIN AND……OH YES! KATIE HAS SCORED AGAIN! YOU BEAUTY! TWENTY POINTS TO GRYFFINOR. WE SEE YOUNG HARRY POTTER SEARCHING THE SKIES FOR THAT SNITCH BUT ALAS IT IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN AS OF YET. KEEP SEARCHING HARRY!"

"Hey who is the new Slytherin seeker?" Sirius asked his friends.

"That would be my son Black." Sirius turned around slowly as he said……

"You……your son? Really? Imagine that….." He quickly turned back to the others.

"Harry is doomed you guys! That is Malfoys son up there! Malfoy junior……he has got to be just as prime evil as the ole man……"

"Calm yourself Sirius. Harry can handle himself okay? Besides…..we are here if anything goes wrong."

"Ya James ya. Good point mate."

"SLYTHERIN LEAD BY TEN POINTS! COME ON GRYFFINDOR! GET US BACK ON TRACK…."

"Hey do you guys see what I see?" Lily asked urgently.

"If you mean the bludger then ya….."

"But James that is no ordinary bludger. That is a rogue bludger. It has been charmed to go after Harry……."

"And Ill bet I know who charmed it……"

"If you mean Malfoy Sirius you are wrong mate! He isn't that stupid….."

"Wana bet?" Sirius asked turning to challenge him but saw him pointing and smirking at the sky with Snape.

"…….AND THE NOTORIOUS WEASLEY TWINS HAVE SAVED THEIR CAPTAIN FROM A DEMENTED BLUDGER WHICH NOW APPEARS TO BE AFTER HARRY! GO GET IT KIDS! ALRIGHT…….BELL IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE……..SHE PASSES IT TO SPINNET WHO…….SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR. JUST ANOTHER TWO AND THEY WIL BE IN THE LEAD AGAIN! SPINNET PASSES IT TO JOHNSON AND…….SHE WAS FOULED BY THAT DIRTY CONNIVING BAS……" He turns and smiles at a stern looking McGonagall and says……"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERINS……COME ON GRYFFINDOR! Marcus Flinch passes it to Adrian pucas who aims and shoots and sco……..OH YES WOODY MY SON! YOU LEDGE MATE! OLIVER WODD HAS BLOCKED THE SLYHTERIN BALL! BUT MARCUS FLINCH DOES NOT LOOK IMPRESSED……YES! KATIE BELL HAS SCORED! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! FRED AND GEORGE ARE CHASING THAT BLUDGER THAT APPEARS TO BE HARASING OUR HARRY! GO GET TI BOYS! FOR SOME REASON IT SEEMS BENT ON PURSUING HARRY…….WATCH OUT HARRY IT IS SERIOUSLY CLOSE TO YA MATE!"

"Having fun are we Potter?" Malfoy asked with insincerity evident in his voice.

"Oh shove it Malfoy will ya?"

"Wish I could Potter but you see we are after the same thing you and I……."

"Oh ya? Well as much as I enjoy chatting to ya…..must be off." Harry tore after the snitch which he saw hovering over Malfoys head.

"……AND HARRY POTTER IS IN HOT PURSUIT OF THE SNITCH! GO GO HARRY! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE MALFOY IS CHASING HIM AS WELL AS THE BLUDGER! FRED, GEORGE GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR KIDS AND SORT OUT THAT BLOODY BLUDGER! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THEY LEAD 80-70 NOW……."

Harry dived down between the stands after the snitch and also as source of refuge from that bludger. The bludger had indeed been charmed to chase him indefinitely. Malfoy of course loved the fact that he had the upper hand. He felt that since Harry was pre-occupied with the bludger……he would have a better chance of grabbing the snitch and ending the game triumphantly for Slytherin. Sadly that was not the case. Harry was still taking the lead and there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he was going to step aside for a bludger! The snitch left the area underneath the stand and took flight of about fifty feet into the sky but Malfoy who wasn't watching where he was going……crashed into a wooden supporter underneath the stand and landed flat on his back in the middle of the pitch. Harry continued following the snitch. Sirius, James and Remus all screamed in delight at Malfoy being eliminated from the game.

"Not so tough your kid is he Malfoy?"

"I don't have to justify my son's behaviour to you Black. Nor would I wish to……."

"Ya we all can be sore losers Malfoy but at some point we have to grow up….."

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WHAT A VICTORY FOR GRYFFINDOR!

250-80. HARRY YOU BEAUTY!"

Harry was lying down on his back clutching the snitch in his hand. Lily was the first down to her son.

"Harry are you alright sweetheart?" She asked as she helped him sit up.

"No. Not really mom. I think the bludger broke my wrist……."

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" James roared as the bludger came flying towards him. Lily helped him out of the way as James got rid of it. By now all his team mates, friends and family had gathered around him.

"Hey Harry are you okay son?"

"No dad. That bludger broke my wrist I think……"

"Alright hang on……hey Shars could you examine Harry's wrist here?"

"Oh ya sure James." She bent down in front of him and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Harry. How you doing?"

"I'm grand Shari apart from this….."

"Ya…..okay Harry could you just tell me where it hurts? Because then I will know if it is broken." Harry nodded as Shari began pressing her thumb and index finger around his wrist. The more she pressed the harder it was for Harry not to wince in pain. After a few minutes she finally concluded…

"It is definitely broken Harry. You are going to have to Madam Pomfrey darling okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Shars."

"No problem sweetheart. Anytime." She smiled as she got up and stood next to Sirius who had Rob beside him.

"Alright Champ lets go mate." James said as he bent down and helped his son up.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry some medicine to reduce the pain he was enduring but recommended he stay over night just incase. His family went home but if he needed anybody that all he had to do was use his mirror and someone would be with him immediately. Later that night when Harry was lying half awake in bed, nursing his plastered wrist….he heard the voice he heard The night Mrs. Norris was petrified. He sat up and found Dobby sitting at the end of his bed with his bulging eyes staring intently at him.

"Harry Potter is finally awake." Dobby squeaked excitedly. Harry searched for his glasses and felt them on his bedside locker.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Dobby had to come sir. Dobby felt so bad for Harry Potter. You see sir……if Dobby had never commanded that bludger to chase Harry Potter then Harry Potter would be….."

"Wait a minute. You commanded that bludger to chase me? Why?"

"Indeed I did sir. Well it was for your own good! I wanted it to frighten you sir. I thought that maybe if you felt things were turning against you then maybe you would want to go home."

"So a bludger was the best you could do? It is going to take more than a bludger to scare me away Dobby….."

"What about at the train station? You and your friend couldn't get through….."

"That was you!" Harry questioned angrily.

"Yes sir but it was all in good faith….."

"Oh really? So tell me Dobby what else did you do in good faith while we are on the subject."

"Well….."

"Oh you know what Dobby I don't want to know. Just tell me what you want!"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter that he is not safe here anymore. The chamber of secrets has been opened…..again. Oh no I should not have said that!" He grabbed a bottle on the locker and began belting his head with it.

"Dobby come on stop it. Okay? Dobby….."

"Dobby had to punish himself sir. Harry Potter you must go home! You are not safe here….."

"Dobby I cant go home. I want to stay here. My friends are here……"

"But your family is not."

"Yes but I see them frequently anyway. Dobby just please tell me why you want me to go home."

"I have sir….."

"No you haven't. Not really…."

"Dobby is bound by magical contract not to divulge any information to any witch or wizard regardless of knowledge of death, unless he is set free. Dobby cannot tell Harry Potter exactly why he is to go home. He begs Harry Potter to take heed before it is too late."

"Alright then tell me this. Mrs. Norris was petrified a few weeks back. There has been nothing since. Does that mean it was a once off?"

"Oh no sir. That means that the perpetrator is biding his time. He does not want people to become suspicious. There will be more victims he claims but…..did you hear that?"

"Ya I did. It sounds like somebody is coming."

"Dobby must go sir. Dobby hopes that Harry Potter gets well soon."

"No Dobby……wait……" As Dobby left, Harry saw shadows on the wall outside so lay pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore along with McGonagall and Snape came in with a limp form between them. Dumbledore lay the person down on the bed opposite to Harry.

"Oh my…..another victim Albus?"

"I am afraid so Poppy. It seems that this was no scare tactic on the perpetrators part. It was in fact a warning."

"So what does all this mean Albus?"

"It means Minerva that the chamber of secrets has been opened again. Our worst fears have been realised. Our students are under grave danger. We must take precautions. Otherwise we are all doomed."

Hey you guys I am so sorry this took so long to post but I hope it was worth the wait! I tried to make it as original as possible so please let me know what you thought! Talk 2 ya:)


	55. Chapter 55

Yo thanks very much for the reviews guys! Glad yall liked it:) So anyway the plan is to get this section done ASAP coz like…..it's dragging out too much for my liking ya know? And possibly for yours too! Lol. Anyway this chapter is basically about discovering more about the chamber from an unlikely source. Let's just say that somebody pays Harry a visit and divulges more than he should….:)

A few weeks after the quiddtich match Hogwarts was prone to more attacks. Not only were some of them first years but unlike last time, they weren't all muggles. As if that wasn't bad enough Ginny was becoming increasingly more moody in recent times which as Ron pointed out is not like her. Lily and James began writing to Harry daily requesting updates on the goings on at Hogwarts. As many times as she requested Harry coming home until the chamber persecutor had been found, Harry refused and James agreed with him. At the moment the hospital wing was fuller than it ever had been with five students occupying beds as a result of being petrified. Madam Pomfrey was at her wits ends trying to consolidate such an amount. However Dumbledore assured her that Professor Sprout's latest batch of mandrakes was nearly mature.

In between studying for their finals, Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy brewing up the polyjuice potion. They decided that the best place to store it was in the abandoned girl's bathrooms in one of the cubicles. According to Hermione it would be ready in a few days.

"So have you told your parents that you aren't coming home?" Ron asked Harry in the common room while they were studying for a transfiguration exam.

"I have but they aren't too happy. Especially my mom coz she reckons that Hogwarts is no longer safe and that Christmas should be a time to spend with the family….."

"I got the same pretty much but at the same time they weren't totally put out because Ginny and Percy are going home."

"What about Rob? Has he decided yet?" Hermione asked distractedly as she turned the page in her transfiguration book.

"You know what Rob is like……he says he wants to stay but he really loves spending Christmas at home so…..I can't see him staying here."

Just then Ginny came in through the portrait hole. Ron and company turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey where did you get to?" Ron asked anxiously.

Ginny who was in a daze had her arms crossed, looked at Ron with contempt and said….

"What the bloody hell has it got to do with you?"

"I was only asking Gins…."

"Ya? Well don't alright? You are not the boss of me Ron! So just stay the hell away from me!" she ran up to the dormitories. Ron turned back to his friends a few seconds later saying…..

"What the bloody hell was all that about?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was tired….."

"Tired? Harry you know Ginny as well as I do mate. She never snaps no matter how "tired" she is."

"Ill go talk to her Ron. She might open to me….."

"Ya thanks Hermione." Ron smiled as she got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Girls eh?" Harry just sniggered. Rob then came in through the portrait hole and took a seat next to them on the couch.

"Alright boys? What's the craic?"

"You sound cheerful Rob. Dare I ask what her name is?"

"Oh leave it out Harry! Everyone knows that the girls tear after you. No I just come back form the owlery. Sorry guys but eh….I decided to head home for the holidays." Rob offered biting his lip.

"Oh really? Well that's fine mate." Harry replied pleasantly.

"Really you're not put out? Coz I know the whole polyjuice potion is a big deal and that ye wanted me to transform into Marcus Flinch……"

"Rob seriously its cool. We aren't put out. We would be more put out if you stayed here just to please us. So just do me a favour?"

"Sure Harry anything."

"Try and wangle as much info about the chamber as you can from Sirius or Remus or maybe even my dad. Okay?"

"Oh no problem Harry mate! Ill do what I can." Rob smirked at him as he winked and sat back in the chair. Hermione came down the stairs and called out to Harry.

"Ya what is it Hermione?"

"Ginny wants to talk to you." She replied looking perplexed.

"She wants to talk to me? Why?"

"She didn't say. Go up and find out why don't ya?" Hermione said as she reclaimed her seat by the fire.

"Alright I'm going……" Harry quickly rose looking back at Ron with an apologetic look on his face. Ron just smiled encouragingly.

"Wonder what she wants with Harry……"

"Isn't it obvious Rob?" Ron brooded.

Rob stared at him quizzically for a few seconds before gasping and saying…..

"Ohhhh. Has she got a thing for Harry?"

"Since she was about eight. I remember her saying once how she wanted to marry him…..a little bit scary actually since she was only eight….."

"And what about Harry? Do you think he….."

"Well if he does he hasn't said anything to me but……if he does Id be more than happy to see them together. I mean who would be better for my little sister than my best friend?" Rob and Hermione smiled at each other before they all resumed their attention to transfiguration.

Ginny commanded Harry to enter after he knocked on the door. She was sitting on her bed with her legs underneath her. She looked as though she had been crying. Lavender and Parvati were also present. They smiled flirtatiously at Harry as he approached Ginny's bed.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" They asked still beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey ya Lavender, Parvati. I'm great thanks and you?"

"Fine thanks." They answered coyly.

"Good. So Ginny you wanted to talk to me. What is it?" He asked sweetly looking at her. Ginny looked at the girls and Harry noticed so he asked them to leave politely so they obliged.

Once they were gone Harry seated himself at the edge of the bed and looked at her to continue.

"There is something that I need to talk to you about Harry." Ginny said staring at the quilt.

"What is it? Are you alright Ginny?"

"No Harry I am fine but I appreciate your concern……what I need to say to you is that I found something which would explain why the chamber was opened."

"You found the opening to the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked intrigued.

"No….not exactly. I found this….diary. Or at least I thought it was a diary but it had magical powers Harry and……"

"Go on Ginny I'm listening."

"Well……the owner of it was called Tom Riddle. He possessed me to do all that stuff…."

"The petrifying?"

"No he did all that himself. But the threats on the wall……I did those but I swear Harry that I never did them consciously. I swear……"

"Ginny it's alright I believe you…..hey come here." Harry stood up and brought Ginny into a tight embrace. She started crying on his shoulder so Harry attempted to soothe her by rubbing her back in circles and telling her that it was okay and that as long he was around…..no harm would come to her.

A few minutes later she released him. "Ginny we have to tell Dumbledore immediately so do you still have the diary?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes it's in my trunk somewhere……"

"Alright well you find it and then come down to the common room to us okay? Then we will go to Dumbledore alright?"

"Just you and me?" She asked sounding a little chirpy at the prospect.

"Well ya but Ron, Rob and Hermione too."

"Oh…..Ill be down in a minute Harry." She said as she turned back and searched her trunk. Harry stared at her confused but then headed down to the common room.

Alright Harry mate? Did you manage to console Ginny then?" Rob asked winking.

"What is that look for Rob? Nothing happened. We are just friends….."

"Hey Harry. I thought you were brilliant at the quiddtich match the other day. The way you soared up and down and managed to catch the snitch after only thirty minutes……I was really impressed…."

"Thanks Lavender. That means a lot to me." Harry replied smiling at her.

"Do you think maybe you could teach me some tricks sometime?"

"Ugh…..sure ya if you want but right now I have to go….."

Lavender wasn't much smaller than Harry and at the last remark she came so close Harry could feel her breath on his face. He knew what she was after but he didn't have time to turn her down.

"Alright Harry I found it." Ginny called out running down the steps. Harry was standing behind the couch conversing with his friends. He turned and smiled at her which illuminated her face.

"Alright let's go then."

As they approached the stone gargoyle, two men emerged from the steps. Both of them tall but one had sandy brown hair while the other had black curly hair.

"Sirius? Remus……what are ye doing here?" Harry asked perplexed yet happy to see them.

"We had to talk to Dumbledore……what's your excuse Prongslet?"

"Well we have to talk to Dumbledore. It's an emergency….."

"An emergency? Is that so?" Sirius remarked smirking at him.

"Sirius I am not joking here! Ginny found something which explains why the chamber was opened….."

"What? Ginny darling what is it?" Sirius asked turning to look at her with concern on his face and in his tone.

"It's…..a diary but Sirius can I talk to you later about it?"

"Oh ya of course sweetheart. You guys go right up to Dumbledore and well talk to ya later."

As they all headed towards the steps Sirius grabbed Harry by his hood on his jumper saying….

"Wow where do ya think you are going Prongslet?"

"To see Dumbledore remember? Don't tell me the amnesia is back Padfoot!"

"Ah ha ha very funny kid. Lets go come on."

"Don't worry guys I promise that we will bring Harry back safely." Remus called out smiling at the concerned looks the others were giving them.

"Hello anybody home?" Sirius called as he knocked on a classroom door. He then entered with a very confused Harry in tow. Remus quickly followed suit.

"Alright take a seat boys….."

"Sirius what is going on?" Harry asked sitting on a table across from Sirius.

"We need to talk to you Harry mate…."

"About what? Something you couldn't wait till……"

"You aren't coming at Christmas kid so this is as close as we are going to get alright? Now just shut up and listen for a minute would ya?" Harry nodded and looked over at Remus who was sitting at the teacher's desk. He smiled assuringly at Harry.

"Alright well Dumbledore asked us to pay him a visit tonight so as you can see we did. What he wanted to talk to us about is regarding the chamber of secrets."

"Well what about it?"

"As you know Harry the chamber was open fifty years ago by a student here at Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin actually but I don't suppose this surprises you."

"No Remus not really…."

"Well anyway at the time a lot of students were being petrified in the same way they are now. Nobody knew how then so we are in the same position now. The only difference was that somebody died back then…"

"What? Who Remus?"

"A girl. A muggle girl actually…..she um….she died in the girls bathrooms. What is really very confusing is how it was solely muggles who were targets then but now…..now it's just about anyone really."

"However, according to Dumbledore there is this diary that someone called Tom Riddle had whist he was here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore believes him to be the heir to the chamber since it was him fifty years ago…."

"But Sirius…..how could he be the one who opened the chamber if he was a student here fifty years ago?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before Remus said…..

"His diary is a horcrux Harry. If he preserved himself in it he still has the ability to manipulate whoever happens to possess it now."

"Well……then Ginny is in real danger…."

"Yes she is mate. Did she mention anything about being possessed Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Ya she did. She was talking about the writing on the wall that she did it sub-consciously…."

"That's what Albus was saying Harry."

"So….this guy Tom Riddle…..is he in Azkaban?"

Sirius and Remus shared another brief glance before Sirius said…..

"No he isn't Harry. When he left school he changed his name to…..something else."

"To what?"

Sirius bowed his head. He really didn't want to scare his godson but…."

"Sirius what did Tom Riddle change his name to?"

"He changed it to Voldemort, Harry."

Harry stared at them disarray. The blood slowly drained from his face as he turned chalky white.

"He whaaa? Sorry you guys but you must be mistaken….."

"I am sorry Harry but it's the truth. Voldemort is the one who has opened the chamber of secrets."

"So…..now what do we do?"

"We do what we always do Harry. Destroy the enemy."

"Ya but how? I mean if his memory is preserved in a book….."

"That's what we have to destroy Harry. The first thing we have to do is find the chamber entrance and then challenge him to a duel….."

"But Sirius….."

"Harry mate its you he's after. If he kills you he will become all powerful and the adult Voldemort will return. We need to get you out of the castle. You cannot stay here for Christmas Harry. I won't allow you to be in jeopardy. Do you understand? We can devise a plan over the holidays but there is not a snowballs chance in hell that we are letting you here over the holidays."

Harry studied his guardian's faces seriously. He knew what they were saying was true and deep down he would feel safer if he was at home having learned that he once again was the bait of Voldemorts grand scheme.

"So…..Dobby was right. I really am the bait." Harry mused despondently with his head bowed.

"Afraid so Harry. But don't worry because we will put an end to this….."

"Ya until next time Remus. Then what? You can't protect me forever you guys. Nobody can…"

"Harry…..we are your family and we will….."

"Sirius I am not going home for the holidays. If I run away now it will be like I have been defeated. Voldemort will not win and I dare him to a duel!"

"Harry don't talk stupid kid!"

"I am not talking stupid Sirius! Why should I run away? This is my home aswell and….."

"Harry this is not what being brave is all about. I know you are courageous because you shine through in so many ways just like James does but please be practical here for one moment. You cannot just go barging into the chamber assuming you find out where it is and challenge the sixteen year old Voldemort to a duel. You don't know how to duel for starters….."

"I am a fast learner Remus….."

"This is why if you come home we will teach you what you need to know……"

"Remus I have made up my mind and my answer is no."

"Harry, Remus here excels at Defines against the Dark Arts. He is a trained auror for the last nine years……he received an outstanding in his newts which is the highest grade achievement you can get……"

"Sirius I……"

"Harry we don't want you to come home so we can wrap in cotton wool and persuade you not to return here okay? We just want you to come home partly because it's Christmas and partly to devise a plan to put an end to all that's being happening here. Please I beg you to reconsider…….

"An outstanding in dark arts newts really?" Harry asked turning to Remus. He smiled fondly at Harry.

"It was my favourite subject in school and I wanted to get the best grade possible so…..ya really."

"It's my favourite subject too actually but we have had shocking teachers so…..it hasn't been too great."

"Well I hope that will change next year Prongslet coz you're looking at your third year teacher."

"Wha….really….Remus are you serious?"

"Well Dumbledore asked me a while ago but I haven't decided yet……."

"WHAT? Oh Remus come on you have to agree! You will be a great teacher I know you will!"

"Alright Harry Ill make a deal with you. If you agree to come home for the holidays…..then I will agree to teach here next year but only if you give me your expert opinion on how well I teach you defence spells."

"You strike a hard bargain Moony." Remus half laughed at this while Sirius smirked at them and Harry continued smiling broadly.

"So does that mean yes?" Remus asked gently.

"It does ya. I can't wait to have you teaching us Remus. You will be well awesome!"

"Thank you Harry. I hope that I will be well received by the others too but for now don't say anything alright? It will just be our little secret. The six of us that is…."

"What six of us….."

"You, Sirius, James, Lily, Shari and myself……"

"Alright cool Remus. Ill keep stumb. I promise….."

"And for the love of god don't tell Rob! That kid has got a mouth on him at times…."

Harry and Remus laughed a little before Harry said….

"Don't worry I wont say anything. You can count on me Sirius." Sirius approached him.

"I know I can Harry. You're my best man Prongslet." Harry smiled up at Sirius who reciprocated it. He then slapped Harry on the cheek gently before saying…..

"Alright moony lets go mate. Harry I shall see you and the others at the station on Monday."

"Yes you will Sirius. And don't worry….Ill tell Ron and the twins to come home too….."

"And Hermione alright? Coz if she can't go to home she can come to ours alright?"

"Ya okay Sirius. Ill pass it on."

"Nice one kid. Good luck in the other exams and we will talk to ya in a few days!"

"See ya Harry. Keep us posted if anything happens."

"Of course Remus….."

"Well what are you doing sitting your ass down in there? We have to escort you back to the common room so let's go Prongslet!"

"Forgot didn't ya Sirius?" Harry remarked exiting the room.

"Oi! None of your lip kid! Go on off with ya." Sirius retorted slapping him on the back of the head as they headed towards Gryffindor.

Alright well what did ya think? Only about three more chapters…..four at the most and we can move on to my personal favourite story. THE PRISONER OF AZKABAHN! WOOHOO! Lol. And I know it was kind of speeded up but I don't want it dragged out or to be regurgitating the actual book coz remember what I said? I want Harry to go through everything he does in the books BUT with his family around him. Aka; as original as possible! Talk 2 ya:)


	56. Chapter 56

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot. :) So anyway moving onwards…..chapter 56 is about the grand plan to get into the chamber……Are ya intrigued yet? Lol. Let me know what ya think and Ill talk 2 ya soon:)

Christmas came and went a lot faster than anybody anticipated. Ron and his brothers went home with Harry as warned to by their parents given the circumstances at Hogwarts. Hermione spent Christmas week with her parents but spent the second week with Harry. Arielle insisted on having Hermione share her room. She looked up to Hermione as the big sister she never had. The Potter Pride lands were quite chaotic at the moment, however. Not only did Lily and James have Hermione staying with them but Ron too. Shari had her parents and her younger sister and older brother with them too. Her sister was getting married in the summer so she needed Shari's advice on wedding plans. While Shari commanded the house with her own family…..Sirius and Remus took refuge next door.

One night in James and Lily's Sirius and company sat at the kitchen table planning the way into the chamber of secrets. The table became a little over crowded with Sirius, Remus, James, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arielle, Rob, Ryan and Shari's brother; Dieter.

"Alright so someone give a bit of parchment please." Sirius called out.

"Here you go Sirius…."

"Ah cheers nice one Jamsie mate!" Sirius replied smiling at his old friend.

"Wouldn't a quill come in handy too Padfoot?" Harry drawled resting with his elbow on the table and his head resting in his hand. Remus who was on his right half laughed at him.

"Like father like son……Ill tell ya something for nothing kid. You are damn lucky to be too far away from me to belt ya! Thanks Prongs."

"Are you gona stand for this James?" Dieter asked as James resumed his seat beside him.

"Stand for what Diet?"

"Sirius threatened to belt your son….."

"Oh that…..ya well Padfoot knows the price if he touched my son in that sense. Don't ya me ole mate?"

James asked smirking cynically and putting his arm round Sirius.

"Whatever ya say Prongs……So anyway down to business people. What are we gona do about this chamber then?"

"Get into it?" Harry said lazily in the same position. Everyone laughed or sniggered at him.

"Well ya Einstein but how ya flaming dipstick!"

"Oh hey Sirius I have a question!" Arielle asked innocently sitting beside him.

"Oh ya and what is that angel?"

"Well……what is a flaming dipstick?" Everyone at the table roared with laughter at Sirius expense. Even Sirius himself couldn't deny the humour in the last remark.

"Alright come you guys lets get down to business alright? Now nobody knows where this chamber is right? But we all know what lies inside it……"

"What lies inside Sirius?" Harry asked sitting upright.

"Supposed to be a monster but if Voldemort is behind it…….and Dumbledore is pretty sure he is then its more than likely a snake of some sort….."

"Why is that?"

"Because Ronald the Slytherin symbol is that of a snake. So as legend has it the chamber lies beneath the school itself therefore it would have to be a fairly large snake if it were to attack all those people. So the largest snake that has been recorded in the last two centuries is a basilisk. That is probably what we are dealing with. Therefore we have to divulge a plan that will enable us or Harry to defeat the basilisk without him becoming a victim to its mass destructive charismatic charms. Harry is the only one who can defeat it once and for all because that is who Tom Riddle is after. Harry is the only person who can restore Voldemort to full strength therefore the plan has to be carefully thought out otherwise we might loose Harry."

Everyone stared at Hermione in exasperation. Dieter's jaw was dropping slightly at the sound of so much knowledge coming from someone so young.

"So Sirius…..have I left anything out?"

"Uh…..uh…..uh…..no Hermione. You covered everything I think darling. Wow…..okay. Um James who does she remind you of?"

"Hmm…..well there is one person. She is very beautiful. She is extremely intelligent and ambitious. Grades used to mean everything to her and boy did she keep us in line. So um how about……"

"Lily!" James, Sirius and Remus all exclaimed together.

"Hermione I never in my life met somebody who knew so much about anything. You must be the smartest witch of your generation." Remus said kindly smiling as he put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled coyly at Remus and said meekly….."Thanks…"

"Okay so now that we know what lies in the chamber…..all we have to do is figure out where the entrance is. Hermione I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

She smiled before saying……"Actually James I don't but I could always find out…."

"I think that you have done enough Hermione for one night." Remus said charismatically.

"So……what do we do?"

"Well Ron……."

"Hold up a minute dad…….Sirius, Remus…..didn't ye tell me that somebody was killed the last time the chamber was opened?"

Ryan gulped and said…..Killed?"

"Shh Ryan. Ya why Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well you mentioned how she died in the abandoned girl's bathroom. Why is it abandoned?"

"Well because there's this annoying ghos…..t. Are you saying what I think you are saying Harry?"

"Sirius if she died in the bathroom what if the entrance is in there somewhere?"

"Oh my god kid you could be onto something…."

"Harry have you met Myrtle?"

"Ya I have dad why?"

"Well she doesn't really like to be disturbed…."

"Ya I know she's right old moaning cow her!" Ron exclaimed sitting back in his chair. The marauders smiled at each other.

"We know what you mean Ron. She hated us in school coz we used always invade her space and provoke her and stuff. However she did have a soft spot for James. Didn't she Sirius?"

"Ya she sure did Remus mate….."

"That's freaky! She has a crush on Harry too!" Ron said.

"Well there you go. She like so many others has a thing for Potter boys! So watch out Harry!" Sirius said winking at him.

"Oh well Harry already has girls dripping over him……"

"Oh really Rob? Tell us more."

"There is nothing to tell Rob…"

"Let us be the judge of that. Go on Rob…"

"Well James the night that Sirius and Remus came to Hogwarts……Harry was in the common room when Ginny strolled in foul humour…."

ROB DON'T!" Ron shouted.

Sirius and James looked at Ron but Rob kept talking…..

"Well Hermione went to see what was wrong but she asked for Harry to come up to her. Harry swears nothing happens. We believe him though coz when Ginny came down the proof was there. But then in the common room…..Lavender Brown was coming onto him and the stupid tool did nothing!"

"I don't like her Rob okay?"

"But she is sooooo hot man!"

"Now that does sound like the true Potter magnetism. Girls just can't keep away from us Champ."

"Ya……"

"Well don't look too enthusiastic about it Harry. If I had girls like Lavender coming onto me…."

"Well you know what Rob? You go for it alright? She's all yours! I am not bothered. I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Harry said as she stormed out of the kitchen with nine pairs of eyes stabbing him in the back.

"What has got into him?" Rob asked universally.

"You just couldn't leave him alone could ya Rob? You know he doesn't go after every girl he sees!"

"Well they all go after him I was just….."

"So what are you jealous?"

"Oi Ron! That's enough. Rob what has got into you?"

"Dad I was just winding him up…."

"Ya well congratulations. It worked brilliantly!"

"Dad I….."

"Rob! I don't want to hear it alright? Harry clearly is not at that stage yet okay? Don't go hassling him about it. Now go upstairs and apologise to him."

"But dad…."

"Rob go up and apologise to Harry immediately or I will drag you up!"

"Alright fine….."

"Thank you. And lose the attitude while you're at it." Sirius remarked as Rob passed him on his way into the hall. Everyone was looking unsure of what to say.

"Okay meeting is adjourned for tonight troops. So Ryan get off to bed now please.

"But dad it's only 10:00…."

"RYAN! You should have been in bed an hour ago now go….."

"But dad….."

RYAN! I don't want any arguments okay? I already got that from your brother so go on scoot!"

Ryan stared at Sirius looking disgruntled so Dieter stepped in and said….

"Hey come on little man Ill go with ya okay?" He ruffled his nephew's hair. Ryan smiled a little and hopped off the chair.

"See ya later guys." Ryan said as he headed to the door with Dieter behind him.

"See ya in the morning alright?" Dieter called out smiling at the others.

"See ya Dieter." They all replied.

"Okay Airs off to bed with ya."

"Okay dad. Goodnight Sirius." She got off her chair and hugged Sirius who was still sitting but got down on his haunches.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He picked her up and kissed her forehead before saying…..

"Ill see you in the morning angel." She smiled as he put her back down. She then went over to Remus.

"Goodnight Remus. Ill see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Arielle. Sweet dreams." He replied hugging his god daughter securely.

"See you in the morning daddy."

"Goodnight darling." James said as he hugged his daughter.

"Good night Ron. See you later Hermione."

"See ya Airs." They called back.

"Alright well job done. I have apologized to Harry okay?"

"I don't particularly care for your attitude Rob……"

"Dad I….."

"You just came in here as if nothing happened! Don't you understand the humiliation he must have gone through?"

"……yes of course but….."

"No buts Rob. Some people mature quicker than others. And from where I'm standing I prefer Harrys growth rate…."

"Oh here we go again. Prince is oh so perfect….."

"OI! THAT IS MY BEST FRIENDS SON YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WHO HAPPENS TO BE STANDING BEHIND YOU! MY GODSON….."

"YES AND I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SON……SIRIUS!"

"You are my son….."

"Really coz sometimes I get the impression that maybe just maybe you would rather I had never invaded the perfect world you had with Harry!"

"I thought we were passed this rubbish Rob….."

"Ya well so did I! I guess I was wrong. He is still your favourite no matter how hard you convince yourself…."

"Rob that is not true!"

"I heard you last night…..in the classroom? "You will always be my best man Prongslet."

"Yes and he will but that doesn't mean I love you any less….."

"You are unbelievable sometimes….."

"Rob wait……"

"Alright answer this one dad…..if there was fire on the grounds and everyone got out safely bar Harry and me…..who would you save first?"

"What Rob come on now that is not fair….."

"I thought so….."

"Rob….."

"You would rather save your precious godson than your own son? There is nothing more to say Sirius. See you guys later." Rob opened the back door and ran for the house.

Sirius sighed in frustration. He ran his hands over his face tiredly.

"Sirius….." Remus called.

"I am so sick of this argument! He knows how much Harry means to me. I would……I would sacrifice my own life for that kid but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do the same for him! No matter what I do is wrong….."

"Sirius what you have got to understand is that Rob will always be jealous of Harry unless you put an end to it…."

"Hermione……I have bent over backwards to prevent that. Hell my back is broken form that kid!"

"There is only one difference between Harry and Rob….."

"Really coz I can see six or seven….."

"They are not differences. Those are flaws."

"Oh really? So tell me what is this one difference between them then?"

"It has got nothing to do with you or school or even Harry. It has to do with family."

"Family? Hermione we are a family….."

"No he doesn't…..not really. He lost his family five years ago. The only time he met you and Harry and the others was at your wedding to his aunt. He was always an only child. He was used to being doted upon and never had to share anything. The biggest challenge in his life….he had to share a father figure with a child everyone adored. Harry was adored in the same he was."

"Yes but Hermione it's been five years!"

"So what Sirius? Admit it….you don't love Rob in the same way you do Harry….."

"Hold it right there!"

"Why so defensive Sirius if I am wrong?"

"I love Rob……"

"But you love Harry more. Everyone can see that and it isn't wrong but……maybe you should spend more time with Rob…."

"This all blew out of proportion because I said he wasn't maturing in a way I approved…."

"You compared him to Harry. Sirius if you don't fix this for good you will lose Rob forever. And I know you don't want that."

"No of course not….."

"Well then…..what are you waiting for? Go and talk to him."

"Alright but can I just say one thing? You are going to make an amazing witch no matter what path you end up travelling." Hermione smiled at him. Sirius left hurriedly with a thumbs up from his friends.

"Well I suppose I better go and see that son of mine."

"Well in that case I will bid you all a goodnight."

"You sure mate? You don't want to stay for a goodnight beverage?"

"No James it's alright. Ill see you in the morning. Goodnight Ron, Hermione."

"Goodnight Remus." They replied smiling back at him. James winked at him and they both left.

"Hey Harry can I come in mate?" James called from outside the door.

"s open." Harry replied. James smiled at his son's lazy answer and entered. Harry was lying face down on the bed. He looked up and smiled at his father. James returned it as he sat down on the edge.

"Hey you alright champ?" He asked as he laid his hand on Harry's back.

"I'm alright thanks…."

"You aren't upset by what Rob said?"

Harry turned over on his back at this statement.

"Do you think that I am slow dad?"

"What? Harry what are you talking about?"

"I remember the stories that Sirius used to tell me…..about your days at Hogwarts. How you and him used to chase every girl around the school. And sometimes ye would sit in the common room and count how many girls ye had at the end of each month. Whoever had the most was allowed to use the invisibility cloak for a week to sneak into the kitchen or whatever……"

"Harry….."

"Sirius said he first kissed a girl when he 12 and you were the same. But Remus didn't until he was 15. He called him the sensible one coz…..you shouldn't kiss a girl just for the sake of it. Girls shouldn't used to boost a man's ego. That was his biggest regret……"

"Harry what are you getting at mate?"

"This girl who is in our year….Lavender Brown. The other night she came close enough to me I could have kissed her. But I didn't……"

"Well that's good Harry. You are heeding Sirius sound advice…"

"I didn't kiss her dad because I don't know how! So go on….laugh."

"Harry why would I laugh? You are my son….."

"Aren't all Potter men supposed to be wickedly talented quiddtich players and magnets for girls?"

"People only say that for a bit of a laugh Harry….."

"No they don't dad! They say it because its true. How many girls did you kiss in school?"

"What? Harry…."

"HOW MANY DAD?"

"……. I honestly don't know Harry okay?"

"That many huh?"

"Harry please don't become despondent. Look I had my first kiss when I was twelve with this girl who was in Hufflepuff. Her name was Alexandra Henderson but everyone called her Alexei…..anyway it was towards the end of second year. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were outside under one of the trees by the lake. The Sirius and I had only just begun to notice girls you know? Anyway I had my eye on this girl and I saw her looking over at us. She was sitting a little away from us with three other girls. So after I had mustered up the courage I approached her and asked her if she wanted to come out with me sometime and she said yes. So as you can imagine I was well chuffed coz it was my first time asking a girl out and she had obliged….."

"Well according to Sirius none of them refused you."

"Well…..ya okay anyway since we were in second year there was not a lot of places we could go so I suggested the kitchen. That night I met her outside her common room and we snuck down to the kitchen under the invisibility cloak. It was a lot of fun actually looking back on it. We stayed there for about three hours talking and laughing about various things. We walked back to hers and I kissed her goodnight…."

"Did ye go out for long?"

"Only for two weeks….."

How come?"

"Well we were twelve and I didn't want to be tied down and neither did she. So we agreed that if we were both single at the start of fifth year that we would go out properly."

"So….."

"Well I only said that coz I didn't want to hurt her feelings……I just didn't think we had anything going you know?"

"So……"

"So my point is that if you really like someone you should go for it before it's too late. If the mutual chemistry is right…..then so will the kiss. First kisses are always hard Harry but once you have done it once…..you are sorted for life…Practice makes perfect."

"So that is why you went out with so many!" Harry said smiling.

"Partly that yes but also for your mother….."

"What has mom got to do with anything?"

"I had my eyes set on her since I was thirteen years old Harry. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She still is. The second I lay eyes on her….I knew that she was meant for me. I knew that we would be together for life. The only problem was she thought I was extremely arrogant and I probably was if I think about it. All the girls after me and being a top quiddtich player….."

"Sounds like you still are….." Harry said half laughing. James hit him playfully.

"I would do anything to get her so I began to tone down a little once I realised that this was getting me nowhere with her. I went out with hundreds of girls but Lily is the only one I said I love you to. She was and always will be the love of my life. Anyway you get some sleep and we will talk some more tomorrow."

"Alright…..goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Champ." James replied as he closed the door and smiled at his son.

Meanwhile Sirius was having no luck with Rob. He refused to believe a word Sirius said.

"Alright do you want the truth? I am not going to deny that Harry means more to me than he will ever know. He was the reason I started acting like an adult……He gave me reason to live when I thought I couldn't be strong enough for James and Lily and he is and always will be the reason that I got married. So you don't dare stand there and impugned me Rob on how I favour him over you! If I do its because you leave me with no choice. I want you to remember me as a father you were deprived of, I want us to be able to talk freely about things going on in each others lives, I want us to be able to support each other through our times of turbulence and heartache. But how can we have all of that if you keep on pushing me away? You seemed to have a Harry obsession imbedded in into your skull or something."

"I want to have all those things too dad but……we can't. I want to call you dad because you are that to me. But you're not Sirius. You are just a father figure in my life. Every time we get close to bonding……to learning more about the other….something happens. Now please don't go off on one okay but…..you do prefer Harry to me. I understand why finally and all. You have known him longer than me, you were there for his birth, his christening, his birthdays and everything in between. You both bonded from the start and that sort of bond can never be over shadowed or diminish. We have only known each other for five years……that is not enough time to become as close as you and Harry are."

"So how much time will it take?" Sirius asked patiently.

"Not ten years, not twenty years not even a century. There is too much going on with Harry and there always will be. He is your priority Sirius and he always will be. I know you love me Sirius. So do I…You will always be the best father I had but you cant change the past. The damage has been done. I started to call you dad in the hope that things would change……"

"We were doing well for a while kid..."

"Ya…..I tired of fighting for your attention Sirius. And I am sick of us arguing. I think we should just cut our losses and……move on. If second best is all you can offer Sirius then…..so be it. That's better than us fighting."

"I promise that I will prove to me that you are equally important to me Rob….."

"Sirius you can't so stop it….Can we just move on and……"

"Rob you are my son and I love you. That I will prove to you. See you in the morning son."

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Rob.


	57. Chapter 57

Yo! Thank you in advance for the reviews! Lol. I only posted the last chapter sixty minutes ago so I don't have any but I am sure that Ill have some soon. So anyway I hope you liked the last chapter coz this one wont be as long and it will take place a few weeks later.

Due to the never ending work load in the past the few weeks, Harry and company did not have time to discover the entrance to the chamber. Snape, feeling they were lagging behind, gave two essays every weekend. McGonagall was giving them a test every month in an effort to keep their minds occupied instead of focusing on the goings on a school. They were been given double the amount of work load in charms and dark arts too. Lockhart was examining their "ever growing minds" weekly with tests; usually the questions were based on him. It was nightmare for Harry who also had to go training nearly every night since the big match with Hufflepuff was coming up. The second last game of the season. Mid February and there had already been three more attacks. Everybody was very wary especially of one another since nobody bar Harry and company knew who was responsible. The worst part of all was that many of the students now feared Harry since he sub-consciously realised that he was a parstle tongue. Not even Ron and Hermione were sure of him anymore. The only person he felt he could talk to was Ginny. She understood what it was like to be different; growing up in a house full of boys. At the same time she couldn't believe that Ron, Rob and Hermione would shun him.

"They didn't shun me Gins. They just….."

"…..Are scared to be talk to you incase you set a snake on them?"

Harry half laughed and reluctantly agreed.

"Look Harry……I don't know why you never knew until today that you were a parstle tongue but if you want my advice….go and talk to Dumbledore. He will surely understand why."

"Ya…..ya maybe your right Gins. That might not be such a bad idea. Thanks."

"What for?"

"Talking to me…..listening and not running away from the sight of me."

"Harry……I will always be here for you. And don't worry about Ron and the others. Ill sort them out."

"Alright. Thanks. I suppose I better go and see Dumbledore then."

"Okay. Let me know how you get on thought wont you?"

"Ya of course." Harry replied as he rose from the common room couch. Ginny stared after him and smiled.

After Harry climbed the stair case he knocked hard on his head masters door. Harry entered on request.

"Harry…..what brings you here? Is anything the matter?"

"Well Professor…..I learned something today……about myself."

"Indeed? Well Harry do please take a seat and tell me all about it."

"Thank you sir." Harry said politely smiling as he pulled out a chair.

"Today in the duelling club when Snape and Lockhart were teaching us blocking spells….um….Malfoy and I ended up duelling one another and he conjured a snake. So I began talking to it in English but apparently I was speaking in parstle tongue. What I don't understand is how I could spoken a different language without knowing it…."

"Harry…..have you ever spoken to snakes before?"

"No never sir. That is what is so weird……"

"Well Harry I believe I may have solved your predicament for you. You see the night that Voldemort attempted to kill you, his powers as you know were destroyed." Harry nodded…."He gave you that scar as a result of it and I feel that it is possible that he may have passed on some of his powers to you, unintentionally of course. It is nothing to fear Harry. Look upon it as a gift."

"A gift? But sir many of the other students are terrified of me. They think that I am responsible for opening the chamber of secrets. Hardly any of my friends will look at me never mind talk to me….."

"Harry calm yourself. Everything will soon be uncovered. Would you like a gum drop?"

"No thank you….."

"I understand that Remus Lupin has taught you some very useful defence spell mechanisms."

"A couple but not a lot because well Sirius wants us to uncover the entrance and….."

"Remus promised to teach me more over the summer holidays."

"Well now……that is very nice of him. You two get along quite well then?"

"Yes very well. And I know what you are going to say next but I know what you are going to say next…..Remus already told me that who offered him a teaching position here next year."

"He has agreed to fill the position Harry. I feel that he will be a great asset to this school…."

"I feel the same way." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Well is there anything else Harry?"

"No sir…."

"Very well then…off you go. But Harry if you need me for anything you know where to find me."

"Yes thank you sir." Harry smiled back at Dumbledore before rising and leaving his office.

Back in the common room Ron, Rob and Hermione were being read the right act from Ginny.

"How could you think that Harry was the perpetrator? What has he ever done to convince you otherwise? He has always been true to his word, loyal to his friends and that is the thanks he gets in return? You all should be ashamed of yourself! Harry is the kindest, most generous, sweetest guy I have ever….."

"Thanks Ginny for all that." Harry said coming up behind the couch and grinning at her.

"Oh…..Harry. Hi…well I was just telling this bunch of nut balls off for how they have acted towards you since this afternoon."

"….And I appreciate it. I know you guys never meant to shun me but I get why. It's cool honestly. It must have freaked you out I'm sure but Dumbledore explained everything to me so….are we cool?"

"Yes of course!" The trio shouted at once as they ran and hugged him all together. Ginny just stood back and smiled from the distance.

"Alright you guys I have a plan. We have to go down to the girls bathrooms where Moaning Myrtle is and find out where the chamber is. This all has to stop once and for all. So who is with me?"

"ME!" The trio once again declared which Harry laugh a little.

"Alright let's go you guys. Ginny are you coming?"

"Oh no Harry I have to um….finish off some transfiguration essay. McGonagall will freak if I don't hand in tomorrow since it's already a week over due.

"Alright if you're sure?"

"Yes I am but thank you."

"No problem Gins. Ill see you later so."

"Ya…." She smiled back at Harry who winked at her before exiting through the portrait hole.

Ginny breathed in deeply before heading up to her room. She had no essay for McGonagall she just didn't want to go with Harry because she didn't trust herself.

Hermione opened the bathroom, door as they all followed her inside. Myrtle was sitting up on the window sill sighing to herself . At the sound of voices she turned around. She spotted Harry and began acting a little coy.

"Hey ya Myrtle."

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. And you?"

"Fine thank you. What did you want?"

"Well is it true that you were killed fifty years ago by the basilisk?"

"Oh yes….it was terrible Harry. I was so scared. I was being bullied once again and I ran in here to take refuge you see and um….I heard a boy's voice so I opened the cubicle door to tell him to back off but I never got the chance to that because…..I died."

"Just like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes….." Myrtle replied through tears and wailing.

"Did you not see anything before you died Myrtle?"

"Um….."

"Think Myrtle please because this is really important……."

"Well the sink where you are standing next to…..I saw huge yellow eyes emerge from it about a second before I died….."

"Really….this sink here?" Harry asked pointing to it.

"Yes that one there."

"Alright thank you Myrtle." He smiled at her which made her look abashed. Harry just stared at her quizzically. She returned to her ledge as Harry said to his friends who had congregated around him now.

"This is it you guys. This is the entrance to the chamber of secrets."

Okay so what did ya think? Was it alright? I know it was rushed but I want to finish it in the next couple of days! I am sorry if it was disappointing for you but I swear I have BIG plans for The Prisoner of Azkaban! Talk 2 ya:) :)


	58. Chapter 58

I love ya guys so much:) Your constant support is greatly appreciated so thank you:) There is one thing that I can't explain however and that is why Sirius would love Harry more than Rob? I mean I know why he would to a certain extent but if anyone feels that he should love Harry and Rob equally then please explain why! The next chapter is the issue of entering the chamber and to those of you who are afraid that Ginny won't be held hostage there and that Harry can't rescue her….stay tuned coz all will come soon enough:) Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter coz here it comes:)

"What…..this is the entrance to the chamber of secrets?" Rob muttered to himself whilst the others began approaching to have a better look at it.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Rob asked bewildered.

Harry just stood there starring at the sink, examining the tap with the serpent carved on the side. He breathed in once heavily, stood back, turned to his friends and said…..

"I want to go down there Rob. To put an end to all this……."

"Harry no! We have to tell the others first." Hermione barked.

"Hermione…."

"Harry you heard what Sirius said that night during Christmas. If we find the entrance we have to report back to them. That is what we have to do." Harry looked at the sink again as he said smirking….

"Mom will do her nut!"

"Hermione is right Harry. Dad wouldn't want you going down there without their escort!"

Harry turned To Rob looking amused as he said….

"Dad? I thought you were back to calling him Sirius!"

"So did I but…..well you know him better than anybody Harry! He managed to convince me that I was being a stupid git. He is the only person that I want as a dad so…..next time I go mental again….."

"Ill belt some sense into ya Rob. You have my word." They both laughed a little. Ron then came forward and asked….

"Well what are we going to do guys?"

"Hermione is right Ron. We have to report home."

It was 5:30 in the evening. A nice evening as it closed in on March. Sirius was outside sitting at the picnic table reading the Daily Prophet when James and Remus apparated home from work.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus called. Sirius looked up slowly and smiled at his two friends.

"What is going on mate?" James questioned good naturedly.

"Alright Jamsie…..Remus. How was work boys?" They both took a seat opposite him.

"Ugh…..work was a killer. I'm telling ya!" James answered sighing with tiredness.

"I told ya before James and I am telling you again…..You and Remus are in the wrong profession. Management….man now that is the job!" Sirius replied grinning at them.

"Ya well Sirius you always did want the simple life." Remus said smirking at him. Sirius had his hands behind his head with a dreamy look on his face. He went on as if Remus ha said nothing.

"You can take as many days off as you like provided you work a minimum of 2000 hours annually. I do exactly that. I don't want people to be accusing me of abusing my position now do I?"

"Ya Padfoot coz you would never do that…."

"Oh very flipping funny James!"

"I do try……So what did ya get up to today?"

"Well….I taught Ryan a few more quiddtich skills on Harry's old stick. Lily went into Diagon Alley to look for a bridal dress with Shari, her sister Janelle and her mother. So the kids and I had some lunch in the Broomsticks….."

"Sounds eventful Pads…"

"Ya it was Prongs but I think Airs is feeling left out coz Ryan and the twins were swooped away for measurements after we got back."

"What did Arielle say?" James asked anxiously.

"Well nothing much coz she was in her room when it happened but….her argument was that she was flower girl for Shari and I so why not now? So I told her that when we got married she was my little angel and that I couldn't get married unless she agreed to that super important job….."

"Sirius even has a way with nine year old girls James…." James smirked back at Remus while Sirius continued by saying…..

"…..On other news Harry has found the entrance to the chamber of secrets…." James and Remus leaned forward on the table in encouragement for Sirius to elaborate.

"He wants us to go and visit him tonight but I reckon that we should run it by Dumbledore first. Why do you guys think?"

"When did he tell you this?" James asked concernedly.

"He contacted me by through the mirror shortly before ye came home. I said how you and Remus were at work and that I would have to say it to ye first but that we probably would see him tonight. Why do you look so worried James?"

"I was talking to Fudge today. He asked me if I had heard about anymore people being petrified at Hogwarts. I told him that there had been none for a few days. When I asked him why he said many ministry officials believe that Dumbledore is condoning the behaviour…."

"Condoning what behaviour exactly?" Sirius asked irritated as he sat up and leant his elbows on the table. "Albus is doing what he sees fit based on evidential facts! Nobody knows where the bloody chamber is! I hope you told him that James!"

"Well ya of course I did but….." James sighed as he looked around at his friends before continuing….

"A vote has been registered. The majority rule…..Dumbledore will be forced to resign…..tonight."

"Oh where are they? I told them to meet me here at 8:30. Why aren't they here yet?" Harry questioned aloud as he paced up and down in front of the fire in the common room. Hermione, Rob, Ron, Fred and George were all congregated around him.

"Harry calm down mate. If James said that they would be here then they will be here."

"Yes but Fred…..Ginny could be in real danger! When we left here to go and talk to Myrtle….she told me she had a transfiguration assignment that was over due. Nobody has seen her for the past two hours!"

"Ya well you know Ginny Harry…..she possibly went for a walk after doing that assignment."

"For three hours George? No something is wrong….I know it is. Oh where are they?"

A crackling came from the fire and a few seconds later Remus scrambled out of the fire place. After he dusted himself down he smiled at his audience.

"How are we tonight guys?" He asked mildly.

"Thank god you're here Remus! We need all the help we can get." Harry replied urgently.

"Harry whatever is the matter?" Remus asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We think Ginny is missing or perhaps she has fallen victim to Tom Riddle again."

"Hermione……"

"We think that Ginny is in the chamber!" Harry, Rob and Hermione all said at once standing directly in front of Remus. Remus face bore one of great anxiety and fear but before he could reply…..Sirius stumbled out of the fire. Harry and Rob's face lit up. Harry went over to him immediately.

"Sirius…." He hugged his godfather tightly he embraced with as much intensity as he could muster considering the tight grip Harry had around his waist. He staggered backwards a little smirking at the others. Finally Harry relinquished him. Sirius cupped his face saying….

"Harry its alright we are here now mate. Your dad is on the way……"

Just then James fell onto the hearth, looked up and laughed a little. He stood up and brushed himself down. "You alright Harry?" He asked patting him on the cheek. Harry shrugged and said….

"I've been better. Ill tell all about it on the way…"

"Excuse me but…..are you…….you are Sirius Black aren't you?"

"Who me?" Sirius asked pointing to himself. "Yes I am. And you are……"

"Oh my name is Oliver Wood sir. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Wood said looking abashed and shaking Sirius hand nervously.

"You were the best keeper that Gryffindor ever had! I know a keeper now…."

"Oh really? Well you are doing a fantastic job too Oliver. I have seen you at every game…."

"Really…..and the legend himself. Mr. Potter it is so nice to finally meet you sir."

"Oh please call me James." James replied smiling and offering his hand.

"You will go down in history as the legendary Gryffindor seeker who led us to triumph year after year….We feel so privileged to have Harry on our team."

"Well I am honoured that you feel so strongly about that Oliver. It was a pleasure to finally meet you but if you'll excuse us…..we have to go and see Dumbledore now."

"Oh yes of course. But I hope that you will give us a talk before our next match?"

"I would love to Oliver." James replied smiling.

"See ya later." James and Sirius replied in unison.

"……Oh come on minister you cant possibly remove Albus from this school! It couldn't be run without him."

"I am sorry Minerva but it is out of my hands…."

"Nonsense. You could re-arrange the verdict if you wanted to. That's victimisation tha is!"

"Hagrid I….."

There was a knock on the door and James popped his head around smiling as he said….

"May we come in?"

"Of course James please do. What can I do you for?" Albus asked elated to see them.

"Well what we really need is a word with you……"

James stood next to McGonagall who was standing in front of his desk. Hagrid was on the right of it with Ron, Hermione and Rob standing next to him. Remus stood on the left of the desk whilst Harry stood beside Sirius who was facing Fudge who was next to the door.

Fudge smiled blandly at Sirius who smiled cynically at him with his arms folded.

"So tell me minister….why is it that you had no idea that students were being petrified this week without asking James today?"

"Oh well….."

"And how ironic it seems that Malfoy was complaining about Dumbledore this week and you decide to fire him."

"It has nothing to do with me Sirius. The majority has ruled….."

"The majority has ruled my ass! There could have been no vote unless you authorised it!"

"You have always been one for making trouble haven't you?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Well maybe if it wasn't for your cowardice…..the Potters wouldn't have had to move in the first place….."

"You shut your bloody mouth….." Sirius yelled as he went to lung at Fudge. Luckily Remus was keeping an eye on him so he grabbed him before any damage was caused.

"So sorry minister. Sirius has had a stressful day at work."

"Yes…..well he always had a temper Mr. Lupin. Id advice you to get help with that Black. Dumbledore I will be outside whenever you are ready." With another foul smirk at Sirius he left.

"Albus you cannot leave now. We have further information regarding the chamber. Harry has located the entrance. We must end this before it ends Hogwarts!"

"James has a point Albus and……what did you say? Harry has found the entrance?"

"Yes Minerva he has. So…..

"Perhaps if I go quietly he cannot restrain me for too long….."

"Professor you can't go. We need you. I need you. I couldn't face Volde……Tom Riddle on my own." Harry cried despondently. James and Remus smiled at him sadly as Sirius who was behind him put his arms around his shoulders.

"Harry I have no choice I'm afraid. The minister has found grounds to suspend me….."

"Under false pretences though. We could tell him……I could tell him that we know where the chamber is….."

"I think our best alternative is for me to leave with him now. He may feel that it is just some ploy so I can stay here…."

"But……"

"Maybe Albus is right Harry…..."

"But dad……"

"Hey Harry nothing is going to happen to you we promise." Remus said smiling fondly at him. Harry looked at him and turned away sadly.

"Remus is right Harry…."

"We still need Professor Dumbledore dad and you know it. This sucks and you know what? I am going to tell him myself!" He burst out of Sirius embrace.

"Harry no…." Everyone called after him. Sirius ran after him as he got to the door he turned him around and said…..

"Harry look at me. Have I ever lied to you? I have always been straight as a dye with you haven't I mate?"

"So what if you have Sirius? It won't change anything….."

"Yes it will. Your father, Remus and I are all going down with you. Ron, Rob and Hermione too. You won't have to face Voldmort alone I promise. So what do ya say we trust Dumbledore on this one eh?" Harry turned away from Sirius and looked at Dumbledore who smiled kindly at him. James and McGonagall held a look of admiration whilst Hagrid and the others wore a look of anxiety.

Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders as he said……

"I promise that nothing would happen to you as long as I am around Harry and I mean it. I would die before letting you get hurt! So please I am begging you to trust me here Prongslet……let Dumbledore go." Harry turned back to Sirius and nodded his head sadly.

"Alright Harry. Thank you for trusting me."

"There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I would ever stop trusting you Sirius." Sirius laughed as Harry smiled. Sirius hugged him briefly before turning back to Dumbledore saying…..

"You do what you have to do Albus. We can take it from here. The chamber of secrets will be a secret no more after tonight. I promise that…..you will be headmaster of this school in a matter of hour's sir."

Dumbledore smiled as he got up and approached Sirius. He placed his hands on Sirius shoulders saying…"You truly are not your father's son Sirius. You are a noble wizard who has done well despite all the hardship you had to over come. I hang on your every word but please……be careful." He patted him on the back as Sirius said….."Of course sir. Thank you."

"Harry……if do feel that you need assistance just remember that you are in Gryffindor." As he walked away Harry stared after him confused as he said……"okay…." He looked back once at his supporters and friends before he left.

A few seconds later Sirius clapped his hands once and brought everybody back to attention. He smiled at them all as he said……

"Troops lets do this. Let us put an end to the horror that has been flooding through our most beloved school for too long. Let's finish the bastard off!"


	59. Chapter 59

Hey thanks a lot dudes! The reviews are once again appreciated:) Alright so let's hope that this is the second last chapter so we can move on the good stuff! Lol. Let me know anyway what ya think and I shall talk 2 ya soon:)

"Alright Minerva I need you to send a message to the ministry ordering Dumbledore's release. Tell them that the Chamber of secrets has been brought to a head and that Albus is a vital asset to us now. Hagrid, you round up as many professors here. Alert them to the present situation. Getting will be the easy part but…..we may need all the help we can get getting out." Sirius said glumly as he smiled sadly.

"Sirius do be careful wont you?" McGonagall anxiously related to her former student.

"Worried about me Minerva?" Sirius asked laughing a little. "Don't worry…….we will be fine."

"Alright well we best be off……see ye down there later?"

"Ya can count on us James. We won let ya down." Hagrid stated defiantly. James smiled at him.

"Thanks Hagrid. I know we can depend on you when there's a time of crisis." He smiled proudly at James.

"Alright you lot we better get going….." Remus said rounding up the kids.

"Rob, Ron, and Hermione go on out ahead….." The three of them obeyed Sirius as James escorted them out of the office and down the stairs. Remus went after him as Sirius turned back saying……

"Oh Hagrid…..you might get Lockhart over to us too. The lazy git should at least be accountable for something….."

"Right ya ar Sirius. Well be down in a few minutes……"

"Alright come on Harry. Let's go kid." They shared a smile before Sirius and Harry left.

"Well what is the plan Sirius?" James asked as he climbed down the last step with Harry in front.

"The plan? I have no idea James mate……all I know is that we all need to get over to that bathroom and fast. We can see from there what the best solution is….."

"Ill go down first Sirius……"

"What? No you won't Harry……"

"But dad…..its me he's after……"

"James is right Harry. You cannot go down first. Lockhart will the lazy git……"

"But….."

"Harry no arguments alright? Lockhart is meant to be your defence teacher after all….."

"Exactly. Then Ill go down after him then you Harry okay?" James said. Harry nodded.

"Ron you go after Harry……Rob you follow……"

"Ill go with Hermione Sirius….."

"Well I thought it would be best for you to go after Rob Remus. You know just incase Lockhart does anything queer….."

"Well you went last year Sirius…." Remus mused smiling at him.

"Oh you are all heart Remus mate. But really its alright. You go before me….."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I am positive….."

"Oh Sirius you are all still here….." Minerva said hurriedly.

"Yes of course. We weren't going to go without…..Lockhart."

"Oh yes of course…..well I knew perfectly well that the entrance was here all along…."

"Well why didn't you say something?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well I didn't want to sound precocious now did I Sirius?" He asked smirking at him.

"No of course not." Sirius replied in a forced polite tone.

"Well…..once Harry says the password in parstle tongue the chamber entrance will open and one by one we descend. Is that clear Lockhart?"

"Yes James of course." Gilderoy answered looking petrified.

"Okay….Minerva when we give the signal you and your……colleagues conjure some ropes or something please."

"Yes of course Sirius…."

"Do be careful Black. Wouldn't want you to get injured down there….."

"Snape for once remove your head from your ass and think rationally here. I am Sirius Black……the immortal Sirius Black. Savvy?" Sirius retorted to a very disgruntled Snape. McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick and others laughed quietly.

"Okay Harry off ya go mate." Sirius said putting a hand on his shoulder as he and the others stepped back. He looked at James for support. James smiled encouragingly at him so Harry proceeded.

"Let the secrets of the chamber bethrove me." Harry said in parstle tongue. It sent shivers down their spines but suddenly…..the once locked chamber became unsealed. Harry stepped back as he took in the sight. Lockhart looked frankly terrified. A fraud and a coward is all he really was.

"Well off you go Lockhart." James said standing next to him.

He looked at James as if he was nuts.

"Mmme? Shouldn't you be going first after all it was your son who opened this contraption."

"And you are supposed to be his defence against the dark arts…."

"Even so I….."

"Oh you know what I have heard enough!" Sirius approached him, caught him the arm and forced him in front of the entrance.

"Now either you are going to jump down or I will push you down. Either way you will go first!"

"Well maybe if we…….AGHHHHHH!" Sirius pushed him down as he tried to escape.

"I'm okay…"

"That's great." Sirius shouted cynically. "Ready James?"

"As ready as Ill ever be Padfoot." James stepped in front of the entrance. He stared down for a few seconds before turning round and saying….."See you lot down there." He jumped down after smiling once at Harry.

"Come on down Harry mate. It's a fairly soft landing."

"What's down there James?"

"Looks like bones…..come on Harry. The sooner we get down here……..the sooner we can leave mate." Harry looked back at Sirius and Remus who smiled at him supportively.

"It was nice knowing you guys. Check ya later." He smiled at them and jumped down after his father.

"He is truly James son." McGonagall mused fondly.

"and it that's not sufficient proof I can offer plenty more." Snape spat.

"You shut your bloody mouth snivelus or Ill shut it for ya! Go on Ron…."

"Is that a threat Black?"

"Oh no we are way past threats Snivelus….that is a promise…careful Rob mate."

"Ill be fine dad." He replied smiling at him.

"Ya I know you will…."

"Alright Sirius……Ill see you down there?"

"You can bet your life savings you will Moony!"

"You know what to do Minerva?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Don't worry Sirius. Everything is under control."

"Okay……"

"Um…..Sirius? I can't do heights. I have this irrational fear. I don't think I can go down. I'm sorry…."

"Oh hey come on Hermione now I know we can conquer this together sweetheart."

"How exactly?" She asked perplexed.

"Give me your hand….well go down together….."

"Oh Sirius I don't……"

"Hey on now…..you trust me don't ya?"

"Yes of course I do but……"

"I promise that nothing will happen to you darling okay?" she studied his expression for a minute. It read one of great compassion and honesty. She eventually agreed. She clasped her hand in his.

"Hey that's more like it. See you guys later." Sirius called back.

"Good luck Sirius." Everyone shouted bar Snape.

"Alright…..ready Hermione?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty…..hang on so and here we gooooooooooooooooo! Ha Ha! Whooooo!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly whilst Hermione kept her eyes shut and prayed for a safe landing. Her wish was granted when they skidded on to a pile of bones. Sirius stood up and helped Hermione up then.

"Well that was fun now wasn't it sweetheart?"

"Oh…….ya it was a blast Sirius!" She replied cynically. Sirius laughed while she smirked.

"Alright…..well where the bloody hell is everybody?"

"SIRIUIS! OVER HERE SIRIUS!"

"That sounds like James. Hermione come on lets go!" Sirius sprinted across in the direction of his friends voice. He stopped a few inches away and looked back at Hermione.

"Are you okay darling?"

"Uh….ya Sirius I am fine thanks."

"Alright…..come here." He took her hand again and ran again a few metres away where they found James and everyone else bar Harry. They stopped next to Remus and Ron where Lockhart lay unconscious on the ground.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?" Sirius asked as he went over to James who was tearing down some sort of wall.

"He tried to remove Harry and Rons memory so he could claim himself hero of solving the chamber of secrets……"

"What a foul, loathsome git!" Sirius barked starring down at him.

"I was waiting for Rob and Remus to come down when I heard Harry call me….."

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"He's gone to the chamber Sirius……"

"WHAT? James we promised him that he would not have to face that gimp alone…."

"When Lockhart tried to blast their memories into oblivion……."

"The whole place collapsed so Harry ran in the other direction." Ron said. Sirius looked at him gravely.

"James and I told him to carry on and we would follow him as soon as we broke this yoke down."

"But Remus…..he could need us right now…."

"So let's get going Sirius!" James shouted as Remus came and began to assist again.

"Harry who now managed to get inside the chamber began walking up the aisle as he saw a slender figure lying on the ground at the top. She looked dead but what was worse…..she looked dead. Harry began sprinting up to her. Once he got there he realised it was Ginny. He began shaking her.

"Ginny……Ginny! Come on please wake up Ginny……."

"You are going to have your work cut out waking her up." A voice from the shadows called.

Harry looked up and saw a tall, handsome looking boy coming towards him.

"Hello Harry….."

"What have you done to her?"

"……So nice to finally meet you….."

"I said what have you done to her?" Harry asked with anger rising inside him.

"I have done nothing to her. The power of the diary must have really gotten to her. Knocked her out…." He began laughing evilly. Harry stood up and faced him with determination in his eyes.

"If you killed her I will……"

"You will what? Kill me in return? I would love to see you try…..Harry Potter!" He seethed.

"Time is a very precious thing Harry. It's a pity we don't value it while we have it. After all…..all good things must come to an end at some point. Don't you agree?"

"You are mental do you know that?"

"I have been called worse. So tell me Harry…..how are your parents? Keeping well I trust?"

"What do you care? You wanted them dead!"

"Oh no you see that is where you are mistaken Harry. I would never want Courageous James and charming Lily dead. No…..I wanted you dead. And I am finally going to achieve that!"

"That's what you think……"

"Is that a threat?" Riddle barked.

"Oh no….we are way past threats. That was a promise."

"So courageous Harry. Just like your father in so many ways."

"Why did you open the chamber?"

"Oh well now isn't that an interesting question. I am rather taken aback that you can't figure that out for yourself Harry. Isn't it obvious? I wanted you….."

"But why? What is it because you didn't succeed eleven years ago?"

"I would have succeeded had not your filthy muggle mother not anticipated my arrival…."

DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!"

"You are the bane of my life Harry Potter! Everywhere I turn there is somebody trying to protect but I intend on putting a stop do that tonight.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well I would advise you to start Harry because within minutes I intend to see you dead and having Lord Voldemort return to full power and conquer the world all over again!"

"You're a bit full of yourself aren't ya?"

"And you Harry Potter are getting on my nerves!"

"If you really wanted me then……why did you kill Ginny? She was nothing to you!"

"But she is everything to you Harry. Oh yes she told all about how she is in love with you and wishes to marry you some day….."

"You are lying….."

"Well why don't you ask her yourself……..oh wait you cant because you will both be dead very soon."

"So she is not dead?"

"It will be a matter of time…."

"HARRY MOVE NOW!" James shouted as he ran down the path with Sirius and Remus.

"Well now……if it isn't James Potter. We meet again I see. Only this time you won't be able to save your precious son. He belongs to me now you see….."

"You own nothing Riddle that is why you are so desperate for power." James said quietly.

"But that is where you are wrong James because after tonight…..Hogwarts will be mine…."

"Hogwarts belongs to Dumbledore!" Harry replied in a venomous tone.

"Dumbledore is an old fool who thinks he can change……"

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS A LEGENDARY WIZZARD WHO CAN DESTROY IN ANY DAY!"

"Temper Harry. I can see where you get it from though. Sirius Black……how lovely to see you again."

"Feeling isn't mutual believe me….."

"Oh I do believe you now if you would be so kind as to believe me when I say……" He commanded the basilisk to attack them all in parstle tongue. They all jumped with fright upon seeing the seriously large snake appear from its cave. It was about fifty metres long…..hissing and spitting at Harry in particular.

"Run while you can Harry because once the basilisk catches you…..there aint no way back."

Harry slowly started backing away from the snake still looking at it unsure of what to do. One thing was for certain thou…..he couldn't look into its eyes. Otherwise he'd be a goner. His guardians wanted to help but had no ideas how without swords. Suddenly a screeching was heard and as they all looked around they saw Fawkes flying towards them. He released what he was holding in his tentacles. James caught it and they saw it was some sort out of tattered hat. Hope was quickly restored when they looked up and saw Fawkes successfully blind the basilisk. Harry smiled over at them as they returned it.

"You may have managed to blind the basilisk but it can still hear you Harry!"

"HARRY RUN!" They all shouted at once. Harry did as he was told and took shelter inside one of the many tunnels down there. Riddle began to laugh cynically as he said….

"What exactly do you hope all this will achieve James? The basilisk will find Harry and like it or not you are enjoying the last few minutes with your son. Its only a matter of time. How many more times will have to say that?"

"Until we believe it!"

"Very well Black have it your way….."

"James what are we going to do? Harry is in serious danger mate!"

"I know Sirius but……"

"Hey what is that you guys?" Remus asked pointing to a gleaming silver shadow emerging from the hat. They all looked in that direction and realised that a sword had appeared from nowhere. Sirius turned round to his smiling friends as he said.

"I think Harry will be alright now you guys……"

"Ya….I know he will….." James replied.

"One of us has to grab the sword whilst the other distracts him as someone else gets the diary. One that's gone……so is Riddle."

"Yes but how Remus?"

"I don't know Sirius……"

"I see you managed to escape the basilisk……again." Riddle said as Harry ran out of the tunnel he was hiding in. He knelt down in front of Ginny, panting.

"Ginny Weasley has a little more than five minutes to live Harry. Whatever will you do…?"

Sirius then slowly bent down and grabbed the sword. Harry was a good bit away from him but he had to try. The basilisk sprung up from the sewer and sensed Harry close by. Sirius slid the sword over to Harry before the basilisk emerged on the floor again. They smiled at each other before Harry got up and climbed the statue erected to creature. Once at the top he began swerving the sword in and around the basilisk. James was going to grab the diary if Sirius distracted Riddle. Remus would keep watch on Harry. Sirius began walking up to him with a confident stride.

"So….Riddle….you are pretty confident that tonight is the night Harry is going to die are you?"

"Yes of course Black. How can he possibly survive the basilisk attack? If he gets bitten then…….the venom will penetrate through his blood stream within the space of a minute."

"I see…..well we will just have to wait and see I suppose…." Sirius said as James gave him the thumbs up. A few seconds later they heard the creature roar in pain. As they looked up they Harry clutching the sword right through the basilisk s pallet.

"I cant believe that he has actually done it. He killed it." James muttered. Sirius and Remus were smiling triumphantly when James turned around. The basilisk fell to the ground with a large thud making them jump well back to avoid being struck. Harry managed to climb down the statue successfully. James ran over to him and whispered something in his ear. James removed the basilisk's tooth from his son's arm before returning to his friends. Harry knelt down beside Ginny again.

"I am a man of my word Harry and I promised you that Ginny would be dead within five minutes…..now its your turn……"

"Not bloody likely!" James shouted as he began stabbing the diary with the tooth.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riddle began to vanish slowly. Harry looked up and grinned at the image running to grab the book from his dad but failing to and being sucked into it like a hologram. Two minutes later all that was left was a tattered old diary that someone may have left behind years previously. Ginny then opened her eyes and sat up. Harry who was standing shoving his fists in the air and laughing at James and Sirius dancing didn't hear her call his name until Remus pointed. He turned around and ran to kneel down beside her.

"Ginny…..are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes I am fine Harry, thanks. But you…..Harry your arm is bleeding. Remus. Remus, Harry is hurt. He needs help!" Ginny called as she stood up. Remus quickly made his way over to them. He bent down beside Harry as he examined his right arm.

"Harry did you get bitten by the basilisk?"

"Uh….ya I think so. I mean when I shoved the sword through the roof of his mouth…..his tooth came down on top of me….."

"Of course…..that is what James used to vanquish Riddle…." Harry's eye lids started to droop so Remus noticing this put his thumb and index finger in his mouth to call Fawkes. Fawkes came swishing towards him. Remus indicated him to Harry's arm and he started crying on it. Three large pint size tear drops later and his arm was healed. Harry looked down at it and began wriggling it about. He smiled happily and turned to Fawkes saying…..

"Thanks Fawkes for…..everything." He stroked his velvet head appreciatively. Sirius and James finally came over grinning.

"Hey Ginny are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes James thank you. If it wasn't for you……I don't know what would have….."

"Oi. That's enough darling. Say no more. Let's just put it all in the past."

Ginny smiled at Sirius as she ran to hug him. She hugged James and Remus in turn too who all embraced her fondly.

"Come on you lot…..lets get out of here." James called as they all left and found Ron and Rob in sitting in the tunnel.

"Ginny?" Ron questioned disbelievingly. Ginny ran and hugged her big brother who was so pleased to see her in one piece.

"Alright so……where's Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Oh she went to arrange pick up." Rob said smirking at his father's face."

"Did she now?" He replied before strolling off to locate her in the other wing of the chamber.

"……Yes that is perfect Professor McGonagall……"

"Why thank you Hermione….."

"Sirius! Oh I am so glad that you are okay! But where are Harry and James and……."

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Harry called.

"Oh my god…….Harry!" She ran and flung her arms round his neck in a tight embrace but nearly knocked him off course. Harry tightened his grip around her back.

"Alright troop's lets get climbing……"

"But Sirius I……"

"Yes darling I know…..you don't do heights. Not to worry coz you climb on my back alright?"

"Wha…..are you sure…….?"

"Deadly certain. Don't look so scared Hermione. I promise that it will be fine. Alright…..Ginny off you go so sweetheart. You gone through a lot so….here." Sirius handed her ties the rope around her waist and shouts……"Alright pull Hagrid pull." Hagrid heaves her up and once she reaches the top he helps her up as she unties herself.

"Okay…..Rob or Ron whoever…..Rob it is!" Sirius says smiling at his son. Hagrid pulls him up to safety within seconds too.

"Ron……Harry….."

"You go ahead Ron. Ill be up soon."

"Alright Harry."

"Okay…..he's up so Harry off with ya champ."

"But dad what about Lockhart? We can't just leave him here!"

"You're a right little hero aren't ya kid? Alright well….Remus help me with him will ya?"

"You ready to go Harry?" Sirius asked with Hermione staying close by.

"Get Lockhart up first….." Sirius lets out a bark like laugh while they come back with him.

"Right tie him well Sirius. Cant afford for him to fall and hit his head anymore."

"Well if you ask me James……."

"Okay Hagrid pull……"

"Harry…."

"What about you and Remus?"

"We will be fine alright now go!" James ties the rope round his son and he's pulled to safety.

"Hermione….."

"Ugh……..no way James! Sirius said he'd take me on his back……"

"On his back?"

"Yes James so….."

"Well if that is the case you better go now mate….."

"But…."

"Now"

Sirius bends down so Hermione can climb on. She loops her arms round his neck and Sirius then holds onto her legs as he pulls them up to his waist.

"You two ready so?" Sirius and Hermione nod so Remus ties the rope around them whist James tests the strength by tugging on it.

"Okay Hagrid we have two passengers this time so be careful."

"Alrigh James."

Though Hagrid may be strong…..it took a lot to pull Sirius and Hermione to safety.

"Phew. Got there. Ya alrigh Hermione?"

"Yes thank you Hagrid and thank you Sirius. I really appreciate it."

"No problem darling." Sirius replies hugging her back.

"Hey where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Albus requested to see him….." McGonagall replied smiling.

"So he is back!"

"Oh yes Sirius. Albus Dumbledore is back." They both smiled triumphantly.

"So……Fawkes knew that I was faithful to you? That is why he gave me that sword?"

"Yes Harry. Initially there was nothing in there. The sword appeared when you required it the most."

"And Voldemort is he….."

"No Harry he is not. You have destroyed a horcrux however which means that there are limited ways in which he can return but he still can. That is what we have to work on….."

"So its true! You are back." Malfoy shouted as he barged into Dumbledore's office.

"Why yes it is Lucias. Many people believe that you forced them to do so….."

"Excuse me? You have no right to spreading pathological lies like this…."

"I'm sorry?"

"My priorities have always been for the welfare of this school and its students. I agree that we don't get on but…..I would never persuade colleagues to do any such thing."

"Well that is good to hear."

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy but could I be excused?"

"Of course Harry."

"Thank you sir." Harry returned Malfoys glare as he left the room.

Harry quickly ran down the steps to the hall where as he expected, found Dobby with his three guardians.

"Oh hey Harry. We were just on our way up to see Albus….."

"Sirius give me that book quick!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Alright……..why may I ask?"

"You will see." Harry removed his sock in a hurry and placed it inside the diary.

"Dobby is pleased to see Harry Potter is safe."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said politely.

"Oh well look what we have here? A traitor, a half breed and a werewolf. How nice. It does seem a pity that we cant stay and chat but…..some of us work to do."

"What a pity your plan didn't work Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him.#

"Excuse me….."

"Old Voldie didn't return like ye planned tonight. Instead…..he remained as sick and weak like we all know who is only your too blind or stupid to see it! Maybe both………."

"How dare you……"

"……speak his name ya I know but here. You forgot this." Harry handed him the diary.

"I don't own this…."

"Seriously ya. Okay if you say so."

"Come on Dobby lets go. We are through with these people……"

"These people……"

"Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby whilst James and Sirius bickered with Malfoy.

"Master has freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"What I didn't give you any….." Harry smiled smugly at Malfoy.

"You lost me MY SERVANT! YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEUENCES!"

Malfoy took out his wand and began saying……"avada….." but he never got any further because Dobby stepped forward and blasted him down to the end of the hall.

"You think you have won Potter but trust me…….you will not match the powers of Lord Voldemort when you meet him and I assure you that it will be sooner rather later."

"IS THAT A THREAT MALFOY COZ IF I T IS….."James shouted but he was gone.

"Don't worry James…..he will get what is coming to him."

"Thank you Dobby for saving my boys life." James said to a grateful Dobby.

"Anytime sir. Thank you for freeing Dobby Harry Potter! You really as great as people say. You will grow up to be a fine wizard."

"Thanks Dobby….."

"Alright come on Prongslet lets get you checked out with the others." Sirius called as he placed his hands on his shoulders and dragged him away into the hospital wing.

"Goodbye Harry Potter and good luck." Dobby said to four distanced figures. With that he clicked his fingers and was gone.


	60. Chapter 60

Hey thank you for the reviews again. Alright so…..I am not going to begin the Prisoner of Azkaban in this chapter until somewhere in the middle. The plan is narrate a little bit of what happens for the remaining months of second year and then zoom onto the summer holidays…..again. Don't want to have this story over 500 chapters like just between 150-200. So……here we go. Enjoy:)

Harry and his friends received no serious damage for the duration of time that they spent down in the chamber; just a few cuts but Madam Pomfrey treated them to avoid them becoming septic. Since there was a little over two months of school left defence against the dark arts was cancelled. Snape refused to take over a class that was run by somebody who he saw fit to teach in the first place. Plus he had enough to deal with his potions students. Remus couldn't hand in his notice that quickly and apart from that Flourish and Blotts hadn't found anyone to replace him yet. During their free period Harry and company found themselves either up in the common room catching up with homework or sitting outside near the lake "studying" for their finals. He confronted Ginny about her confession to Riddle. After a few minutes silence Ginny admitted that she did have feelings for Harry but that it was just a crush and she would be over it soon. Since Harry didn't feel the same he was glad that they could go back to being friends. The quiddtich match to Hufflepuff was a walk over with Harry retrieving the snitch after forty minutes of action. All this earned was victory for Gryffindor and many female fans for Harry which he idolised. Traces of James were appearing within Harry regarding the way he reacted to his fan club, which made his father and Sirius ecstatic after Rob related this to him. Ginny who took notice of all this realised what a mistake she had made in thinking she ever stood a chance with Harry. Hermione thought it would be best if she put him behind her and move on. There is someone out there for her and if its meant to be Harry, it will be when the time is right.

June came and went with Hermione and the boys spending more and more time outside as a result of exams being cancelled due to the amount of students still awaiting mandrake potion. Whilst the guys were elated with this, Hermione was severely disappointed since she was studying to no end. The last week in June was one of great celebration. Classes became more and more infrequent as a special treat for this years mishap. Fred and George used this opportunity to cause mayhem of course while the majority benefited from the fine weather by relaxing under the trees or flying around and playing mock quiddtich. Finally the day for leaving arrived and everyone was delighted to go home. The train was polluted by the noise of laughter and happy chatter. The English countryside looked so beautiful to so many who had taken it for granted. Especially those who were knocked out for two months and longer. As with everything all good things must come to an end and so the enjoyable, amiable train ride home soon did. After everyone found their families and promised to write to their friends……Kings cross once again was empty, awaiting another school year to fill its lonely platforms.

During the middle of July Arthur Weasley received a certain amount of money which he and Molly agreed to spend on a well deserved family holiday. They along with their five kids decided to go to Egypt for a month. It was during this period that strange things began to happen. The first peculiar incident occurred one day at the end of July when James came home from work. Harry and Arielle were outside playing around with Harry s broomstick whilst Sirius and Remus were outside sitting at the picnic table. Remus who had handed in his notice last week was doing some research on ideal topics to cover for his dada class whilst Sirius was reading the daily prophet. Lily and Sharina had gone out shopping for the day.

"Hey guys." James said in a despondent tone after apparating home from work.

"Hey James." They replied looking up from their prospective distractions. James stood there with a troublesome expression on his face so Remus asked…..

"James are you alright mate? You don't look so good."

"No I am fine Remus its just that….." He sat down opposite him as he said…."Fudge was acting……well odd today."

"What do you mean odd?" Sirius asked still reading the paper intently.

"Well…..he asked me how long I was friends with Pettigrew for. So I told him since first year but that we obviously disowned him once we discovered he let our secret slip….."

Sirius sniggered before saying….."Poor old Cornelius is loosing it…."

"Ya that's what I thought Sirius but….."

"But nothing James. The rat is dead! We were at his trial remember?"

"But we didn't actually see him receive the kiss did we?" James stated flatly.

"No but….."

Sirius folded the paper, set it down on the table as he said…..

"Oh would you two get a grip already? Pettigrew is dead! We would have heard if he wasn't. Think about it." He smiled at them, shook his head and walked towards the house. James turned around saying

"We would not have heard about it if nobody knew about his animagus Sirius." He stopped walking and hurried back to the table leaning closer to them saying……

"The rat is alive?"

"I don't know Sirius but this brings me to my next question….why did Fudge ask if it was true that the three of us were unregistered animagus?"

"Well I……"

"I shall tell ye why. The only way he could have found that out was if he was talking to Dumbledore which means that Albus must know something! So yes in answer to your question Sirius I do have reason to believe that Peter is alive."

"So……what are we going to do? We have no real proof that….."

"I have no idea Remus but my bet is that if he is alive…..he is after Harry."

"What? Why would he want Harry? He is nothing to him James!"

"Yes but he is everything to Voldemort….."

"So you reckon that he is still in league with Voldie?"

"Yes Sirius I do. Or else he is anxious to return to him and with Harry dead……he would be greatly rewarded!"

"But….."

"What we have to do is talk to someone who is in charge of the magical law enforcement. Anybody from down in that department would surely know whether or not he is alive. That is what I am going to do tomorrow morning…..first thing."

"Hey boys what did we miss?" Lily asked with bags hanging from her and Shari.

The next morning as planned James headed down to see Kingsley Shackbolt. James knocked on his door and entered as requested to.

"Hey ya James. What brings you here mate?" He asked slapping the palm of James hand.

"Well……I was talking to Fudge yesterday and he was asking me questions about Peter Pettigrew…."

"Wormtail? What has it got to do with…..."

"Kingsley we have known each other for a long time…..since Hogwarts and I beg you not to play me here…."

"James man I would never play you! You were like the big kid on campus at Hogwarts. Still are as far as I am concerned….."

"Kingsley just tell me if the ministry is looking for Pettigrew."

Kingsley studied James face for a few minutes. He had his hand leaning on his desk as he sat at his desk with James sitting a few inches away from him starring with great intensity for an answer.

"Its confidential information man…."

"Just tell me Kingsley….."

"Alright but this is not to go any further." James nodded.

"Peter Pettigrew is still alive. The ministry have lost track of him. He has been on the loose for years. He switched places eleven years ago with his cousin. Some ministry officials believe that he could be living with a wizard family biding his time…..waiting…..waiting for an opportunity to grab Harry Potter."


	61. Chapter 61

Hey I am glad you liked the first chapter of book 3! Your reviews were great so thank you:) Okay moving onwards this is like the first of the "real serious dark stories" so it wont be rushed or cut short like the last two but at the same time it wont be dragged out and I promise that it wont be a regurgitation of J.Ks edition!

Lily was in the kitchen setting the table when James entered looking despondent. Lily looked up and smiled but James just returned it blandly.

"James what is the matter? The last time I saw you this depressed was…..when you thought Sirius and Remus had forgotten your birthday but……"

"We need to talk Lils. It is very important……"

"Well what is it sweetie? You really are beginning to freak me out me here Ja….."

"Peter is still alive and he is after Harry….."

"Wha? Wow time out James. Come on sit down and start from the beginning…..please?"

James smiled sadly at her before doing as she asked. He sat across the table from her as he said…..

"Yesterday Fudge started asking me questions about Peter. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. Sirius and Remus agreed that I should go talk to….."

"Wait a minute. You told those two morons but you didn't tell me? I am your wife James…."

"Lily please be reasonable here…..okay? I just didn't see the sense in worrying you over something that I wasn't 100 sure of myself okay?" Lily bit her lip as she raised her eyebrows briefly and nodded.

"As I was saying……they agreed that I should go talk to someone from the law enforcement department so I spoke to Kingsley Shackbolt this morning. He eventually conveyed that Peter was on the run for years. Apparently he switched places with his cousin eleven years ago and now the ministry believe him to be lurking around…..possibly posing in his animagus form with a wizarding family……biding his time to grab……"

"…..Harry…….Oh my god James what are we going to do? If he is in league with Voldemort……Harry wouldn't stand a chance! We have to do something!"

"Lily we will when the time is right….."

"When the time is right? Okay ya good plan James….." Lily stated quietly standing up and walking round the kitchen with one hand against her mouth. James looked at her anxiously before she exploded.

"The only problem is James is this……THERE IS ONCE AGAIN A NUTTTER AFTER OUR SON AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SIT ON YOUR ASS AND WAIT FOR THE DAILY PROPHET TO INFORM YOU OF HARRYS DEATH!"

"Lily please……"

"DON'T YOU LILY PLEASE ME JAMES POTTER! PETTIGREW IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT! HE WAS ALLEGEDLY PROCLAIMED DEAD ELEVEN YEARS AGO SO HOW IS HARRY SUPPOSED TO RECOGINISE HIM?"

"Oh come on Lils…..even Peter isn't that stupid to grab Harry when everyone is looking for him!"

"James……he wont care about that. All he wants is Voldemort back to full strength and him taking all the praise for it! He won't be cautious about grabbing Harry. He will just do it!"

"Lily look Harry will be safe at Hogwarts okay? Dumbledore is there…..all the professors are there. Even Remus is going to be there! Nothing is going to happen to Harry alright?"

"So why did you look so worried a few minutes ago if you are so god damn confident that Harry is safe?" Lily asked viciously as she leaned across the table starring directly at James.

"I……well……"

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Sirius asked gleefully from the back door.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME INTO THIS HOUSE GRINNING LIKE A CHESSER CAT SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily roared as she dragged him inside him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wow wow! Lily what is all that about darling?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME DARLING BLACK! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT HARRY IS IN DANGER AGAIN?"

"Okay firstly Ouch! Secondly I promised James and thirdly Harry is not in danger…..not really because Remus has taught him defence spells so he can protect himself. As well as that Remus is going to be teaching there so he can keep an eye on him. Nothing is going to happen to Harry, alright? You have my word."

"Ya well you had better hope that you are right Sirius coz you will pay if he isn't….."

"Lily what could you have possibly done if James had told you yesterday?"

"Well…..I……um…."

"Exactly…..there is nothing anyone can do unless he is spotted or reported to be in a particular village. So for now please remain calm and let the ministry do their job. Harry is safe here with us."

"Alright well on other news…..the pot is boiling over Lils…."

A few days later another peculiar scenario occurred. Ron sent a letter to Harry discussing their trip to Egypt. He read to himself in the kitchen when Sirius walked in looking for James.

"Hey Harry how ya goin kid?" Sirius called cheerfully.

Harry who had a grin on his face looked up saying……

"Oh hi Sirius. I'm alright thanks, you?"

"It's all good Prongslet. Where is your father?"

"He's……ugh…..upstairs. He should be down in a minute."

"Alright……cool. What's that ya got there? A letter from your girlfriend?" Sirius asked winking as he took a seat next to Harry, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What……no Sirius. It's actually a letter from Ron…"

"Oh ya? How is he? Is Egypt suiting me?"

"They love it over there. The weather is something savage though! Apparently for the past week it was 45 degrees. How crazy is that?"

"Wow……ya that is pretty mental alright kid! Ill bet Molly is giving out like crazy so since its so warm and most people get narked when its too hot." They both half laughed before Harry said…..

"She…..ugh…..she is giving Fred and George a hard time alright because they tried to scare Ginny by going into her room the other night dressed as a mummy."

"Oh what legends they are! Laughed Sirius.

"I know…..I would love to have seen her face like…..Scabbers apparently isn't responding well enough to the heat. He seems pretty tense all the time and he's loosing a lot of hair….Ron thinks he night be sick or something."

Really…..well I suppose for a garden rat he must be pretty old. They don't normally live that long. What is he…….three……four years old?"

"No he is about twelve Sirius." Sirius face fell into one of great anxiety. "All of Ron's brothers had him while they were at Hogwarts……well all but the twins I mean….."

"Are you serious Harry? Scabbers he is…..twelve years old?"

"Twelve or eleven why Sirius? You look worried….."

"Oh no I….I'm just so shocked because garden rats don't live past four or five at the most. I wonder how he is living so long."

"Well……maybe the twins put on some kind of life pro-longing spell. You know what they are like Sirius…."

"Ya…" Sirius said smirking……"Ya that…..that must be it Harry."

"Alright Padfoot how are ya this morning?" James called smiling as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am great Prongs. All set to head to work?"

"Oh so you do still occasionally go to work then Sirius?"

"Oh you are a riot James mate. Come on we better get going or we will be late."

"Alright…..see ya later Harry."

"See ya dad…." Harry called looking over his letter and smiling at his father.

Once they got outside and apparated to Hogsmeade Sirius turned to James and whispered.

"We need to talk. Send word to Remus to meet us for lunch."

"Sirius what is the urgency?"

"James we can't talk here so just tell Remus to meet us at one o clock in Leo's……"

"Alright I……we will see you there Sirius. Take it easy." James called as Sirius smiled back and headed into Zonkos.

So what did ya think? I know it was short and don't worry I wont spend forever on the section before Harry starts third year! The next chapter will be halved into the third piece of the puzzle/lunch/remainder of summer holidays/day before they go to Hogwarts. Let me know what ya thought! Talk 2 ya:) :) :)


	62. Chapter 62

Thank you all in advance for your super reviews! So I hope they are now! Lol. Alright chapter 62……well we are nearly there with the beginning of a new school year again. So hope ya will like:) Talk 2 ya:)

"Alright Sirius what is the emergency?" Remus asked taking a seat next to James in Leos.

"Well…..I think Peter is Scabbers……" James who was drinking water began to choke so Remus patted him on the back to relieve him. A few seconds later he turned to Remus, massaging his throat and saying…."Thanks Moony." Remus smiled as he said….."No problem James. They then turned back to Sirius who was making his way through a bread roll. Sirius looked at them smiling a little as he said….

"Alright are we James?" James looked back at Remus with his brows quirked. Remus smiled at him before James turned back to Sirius and whispering urgently.

"Sirius have you completely lost it mate? Scabbers is a kid's rat! He is not Pettigrew…."

"Just hear me out will ya before jumping to conclusions. Harry received a letter from Ron this morning discussing his trip to Egypt and in it he was saying how Scabbers seemed tense all the time lately, his hair was beginning to fall out and……"

"Sirius that doesn't prove anything. Except maybe the fact that the heat doesn't suit him….."

"James this is not funny alright! I believe that he really is Scabbers and I ask you to trust me."

"Sirius…..I….."

"I think what James is trying to say is……"

"Oh I know exactly what James is trying to say Remus…..Sirius you are bonkers mate!"

"I just don't see sufficient proof to indicate even the possibility Sirius……"

"Well then let me prove it to you alright? Please James just give me a couple days and I promise it will all make sense. Please trust here….."

"Alright Sirius….alright. But you better have a decent explanation….."

"Don't worry, I will." Sirius replied fiercely.

"Alright so…..can we eat now?"

"Sure ya go for it mate." Sirius replied smiling at Remus who shook his head smirking.

A week later there was a photo of Ron and his family in Egypt. Apparently some random reporter decided that they would be the ideal family to be photographed because of there flammable red hair. It was never seen before; an entire family with red hair. Ron of course was delighted to be in the limelight for once since it was always Harry catching the Medias attention. Sirius happened to scanning through this edition when he saw the photograph. Harry was sitting out with him at the time.

"Hey Harry check this out kid!" Sirius called happily as he turned the paper around for Harry to see.

"What is it Sirius? Oh wow!" Harry took the paper in his hands as he smiled at the photo.

"This is so cool! Ron will be talking about this forever! He is so obsessed about being in the paper just once or so he says….even Scabbers seems to be enjoying himself….."

"Show us there a minute mate…." Harry handed the paper back to Sirius as he re-focused on his charms essay. Sirius scanned the picture carefully, taking a good long glance at Scabbers. After a minute or so he said to himself……"Wait a minute…..he only he is missing a toe…… "

"What is that Sirius?" Harry asked looking up. Sirius glanced at him anxiously before asking…..

"How long has Scabbers being missing a toe?"

"What….I don't know Sirius. Why?"

"Well he appears to be missing one here so I was just wondering….."

"Well if he is I expect he possibly had fight or something with another rat……why are you taking so much interest in Scabbers all of a sudden?"

Sirius looked at Harry before shrugging and saying……."No I am not. I was just curious….."

"Last week you were wondering how old he was and when I told you nearly jumped down my throat! Today you are freaking out because he is missing a toe. What is going on Sirius?"

Remus who happened to be in the kitchen with the door opened came to the entrance and called….

"Harry are you finished your charms essay yet?" Harry turned around saying…..

"No…..I have another page or so to go……"

"Well perhaps you would benefit more with some help or without Sirius as a distraction……"

"No Remus I don't need any help thanks. I know what I have to do….."

"Okay well let me know when you are done and we can practice some more defence spells if you like?"

"Ya Remus that would be awesome….."

"Alright well don't rush it…..take your time and let me know when you are done. Sirius could I have a word with you please?" Sirius looked a little sheepish as he folded the paper, smiled at Harry and walked towards the door. Once he was inside, Remus closed the door. Harry turned round at this and muttered to himself….."There is something going on with these two today."

"Sirius what were you doing out there?" Remus asked anxiously.

"I was reading the paper……"

"Sirius this is not a joke! You know how quick Harry is to figure things out. With you hinting and asking obvious questions it will only be a matter of time before he twigs that you are suspicious of Scabbers!"

"If I am hasn't he got a right to know Remus?"

"Do you want him going back to Hogwarts with that on his mind? Hell be wondering all the time whether Scabbers is out to get him. We have no substantial proof Sirius! And until we get it…..let your anxieties go……for Harry's sake."

"For Harry's sake? You are having a laugh aren't ya? I would rather him go back on his toes than be totally clueless Remus. And for the record I was not going to tell him anything when you called me in here for your little pep talk alright! I don't want to alarm him prematurely when I might be wrong. I don't think I am but I could be! Now if that is all I am going to get ready for work. Is that alright by you?" Sirius barked irritated that his friend didn't trust him to keep quiet.

"Yes go Sirius. I am sorry by the way……"

"It's alright. Just forget it. Ill see you later." Remus nodded and smiled apologetically.

The next couple of weeks past by fairly quickly. Harry, to keep himself busy until Ron got back focused on his essays for particular subjects. Remus briefed him on some topics he was going to cover for the year which Harry took particular interest in. He was ecstatic that for once he would actually have a reason to enjoy his favourite lesson now. Not only would he know the teacher but the topics were of universal interest. Remus would make a fine teacher but then again Harry had to admit that he was biased. Ron was due back on August 18th so Harry asked Hermione to come over a few days prior to this. Lily and James agreed that she could stay for the remainder of the holidays. Then they could all leave for Hogwarts at the same time. Harry naturally was pleased to have his three best friends so close by. August 18th soon rolled by but went just as fast as it came. Hermione occasionally spent some days in the company of Lily, Arielle, Shari, the twins and Molly. They went into Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to escape the domineering force which was men. James took the last week of the holidays off to spend time with his son since he barely spent two full days with him since the end of June. Sirius arranged it so he wouldn't work the last two weeks. This meant that he may have to work a couple of twelve hour shifts but he didn't care so long as he was there for his family during the crucial moments. The last two weeks were of pleasurable enjoyment. Many days were spent in the newly and temporarily renovated quiddtich stadium. The Potters/Blacks vs. the Weasleys was played regularly. Everybody enjoyed themselves; even the adults managed to take their minds off Peter for a while. That was all short lived however. The last night before the holidays ended, they all spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, rob and the twins took one room whilst the girls took another. Ryan shared the room with Remus and the two couples took another. That night at 4:00 in the morning the whole pub was awoken by the screams of a woman down the hall. The marauders woke up first and ran to the door to check it out. The three of them walked down the hall to see what all the commotion was from. There was a door opened with a light on and a woman was speaking to Tom the manager.

"……he said he was sorry…..that he got the wrong room but it was definitely him….."

"Alright love you try to get some sleep. Ill get the minister to check it out immediately and to make you feel more secure….place some men in front of your door for the night.

"Thank you Id really appreciate that….."

"No problem. See you in the morning."

"Tom what happened? Who was it……?"

"Come on downstairs James, Sirius, Remus……we need to talk."

"When they got down to the bar area, Tom fixed them some brandy and related that…..

"Miss Malone claims that there was an intruder in her bedroom. She reckons it was Peter Pettigrew looking for Harry………"

WHAT!" They all exclaimed as they stood up.

"Shhhh…..you are going to wake the other guests."

"I don't care Tom now if that rat is still lurking about here……"

"James IF it was Peter he isn't going to be that stupid to hang about now is he? I promise you that ye are all safe. Now if you will excuse me for a minute I am going to go talk to Fudge upstairs."

After he was gone Sirius turned to his friends who was sitting in between him and asked…..

"So…..how did he know we were here unless he came with us?"

"Sirius……."

"Oh James come on you cannot possibly still believe that Scabbers is just some ordinary rat! I am telling you that he is Wormtail! I for one do not feel comfortable having "Scabbers" sleeping in the same room as Harry….."

"Alright Sirius alright! We take this as it comes. First thing in the morning we warn Harry. Come on lets go back upstairs and some kip!"


	63. Chapter 63

Okay well I haven't seen the reviews for the last chapter since I only wrote it out this morning and we don't have broad band so cant go online before 6:00 so……anyway thank you all in advance for the reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last; assuming you enjoyed the last! Lol. Let me know what ya thought and I shall talk 2 ya all later:)

The next morning Harry went down for breakfast early with his friends and sister. The pub wasn't overly populated at 8:30 so they successfully managed to grab the table they had last night before somebody else took it. They all ordered their English breakfast and ate happily; laughing and joking about various incidents that occurred during the summer. Lily and Sharina arrived down half an hour later with the twins and Ryan.

"Hey Ryano where are the marauders?" George asked cynically.

"Oh well Remus is up but he now has to try and get dad and James to wake up. It could be a while before they appear in public though!" Ryan replied laughing a little at the last bit. Shari had seated the twins next to Arielle and called Ryan over to sit on the other side of them.

"Ryan come on and have some breakfast sweetheart. We will have to leave in about an hour or so…."

"Okay mom….see you guys later." Ryan called out as he made his way to the far end of the table.

"Hey up troops! The marauders have landed! Come on lets stand up to give em the praise they deserve." Fred said. Fred, George, Ron, Rob and Harry all rose and began applauding and cheering them as they descended the stairs into the dining room area.

"Oh hu up you ponkers!" Sirius shouted as he yawned. Remus half laughed at him while James translated.

"Just incase you didn't understand a word of that…….he said "oh shut up you plonkers!"

"How did you even know what he said though James?" Ron asked as James took a seat next to him.

"Well Ron if you shared a dorm with Sirius for seven years and total gibberish when you wake him up….believe me you become accustomed to it to! Pass us the milk there Harry will ya?"

"Ya sure dad." Harry said passing the jug to his father.

"Nice one Champ!" James replied winking at his son.

"Annie moor cofvee?" Sirius asked around the table.

"Oh for the love of the saints Sirius……! Learn to yawn first and speak later!" James shouted.

"Oh well gee I am so sorry your highness but I am bloody knackered! I didn't get enough sleep….."

"What has that got to do with speaking properly?"

"Well if I don't get enough sleep then my brain wont be awake properly which disables me from thinking properly!"

"That is what must happen to you daily so Sirius!"

Everyone around the table laughed whilst James patted his son on the shoulder shouting…..

"Nicely played son! You are a true Potter champ!"

"Oi Prongslet! I thought you were on my side. After everything I have done for you that is how you repay me……by betrayal? I taught you how to prank……to play quiddtich……bailed you out when necessary, stuck up for you…..lied for you……cheers mate. Respect kid!"

"Ah Sirius I didn't mean it……I was only having a laugh. Please don't be mad……"

HAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Got ya didn't I kid?" Sirius shouted down the table while spreading jam on his toast.

"Oh shove it Sirius! That is sooooo not fair! "

"All is fair in love and marauder!" He grinned and then winked at him before finishing the toast.

At 10:30 they all found themselves at Kings cross station waiting to board the train. Fred and George had already boarded with Percy and Remus. Remus wanted to find a vacant carriage before it was polluted by students. Ginny had seen some girls from her year and boarded with them. All that was left was the fourio.

"Alright Rob well you had better be careful okay? Don't do anything daft and run off or anything……"

"Don't worry Shari I will be fine. See you at Christmas?"

"Oh of course you will sweetie." Shari said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ah Shars let the kid breath will ya?" Sirius ushered placing a hand her shoulder.

"I am sorry but I……"She lunged on to Sirius who embraced her securely as the tears came flooding.

"Oh hey come on you will see him at Christmas……"

"Hey Harry we need to talk to you for a minute kid."

"What is it dad……."

"Come onto the train. We need to find Remus a minute. Sirius…..come on…" Sirius looked up and followed. "Don't let Ron or Hermione board with ya till we get back Rob!"

"…….Okay……" Rob answered looking perplexed.

"What do you suppose all that was about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea mate."

James and Sirius searched the train quickly for Remus until they found his carriage towards the end.

"You are a hard man to find Moony!" James said panting. Remus looked up from his book and smiled at his friends.

"Hey what is the matter James? Are you alright Harry?" He asked concernedly.

"Well I am really confused but apart from that….."

"Harry just sit down…..we don't have much time……"James pushed on to the bench next to Remus while he and Sirius sat opposite them.

"Dad what is going on?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry listen closely coz we are not going to repeat anything and we are not going to be talking too loudly alright?" Harry nodded. James looked once at his friends who nodded so he said.

"Twelve years ago Peter Pettigrew was put on trial for securing information about our whereabouts and

…..do you remember us telling you all this?"

"…..Ya I remember you said how he told Voldemort where ye were in hiding and how he was found guilty and sentenced to receive the dementors kiss…."

"Ya ya that's it. Now I was wrong Harry……we all were when we said he had received the kiss. Recent events have taught us otherwise. Twelve years ago Peter's cousin…..Mack, was in Azkaban for a murder BUT he too was a death eater. He was all in favour of Voldemort returning and knew he could if Peter escaped. Mack couldn't escape because he wasn't an animagus but Peter was so Mack received the kiss for Peter…..or for Voldie whatever way you want to look on it. The ministry are out looking for him but they believe him to be posing as a rat with a wizarding family. Sirius believes it's the Weasleys." Harry turned to Sirius to elaborate.

"I am fairly sure Harry that Pettigrew is Scabbers but…..I don't want you to freak out….."

"How can I not Sirius? I will probably be sharing the same room as a murderer!"

"Harry…..Remus is going to be there the entire time okay? If you ever need him just contact him through the mirror okay? He will then contact us and go to you. We in turn will alert Dumbledore….."

"Whatever you do Harry never stay in the same room as Scabbers on your own okay? We have our doubts that he will but if he does transform during the night…..get out of Gryffindor! Okay?"

"You guys are really starting to scare me now……"

"Harry don't worry okay. We promise that you are safe mate. Remus is there, the dementors are there, Dumbledore is there…….we have alerted him to our suspicions so…..you don't have to be scared just…..cautious. Okay Harry?"

"Okay dad….."

"Good on Sirius that's the whistle. We better go…."

"Ya alright James. Harry good luck this year and don't let him get to you okay? We wont let him harm you. Hell I could be wrong!"

"But you don't think so Sirius….."

"Remus take it easy and watch out for Harry okay? The first sign of trouble…..summon us!"

"You have my word James on all counts!"

"Thanks. See you guys!" James called.

"Take care you two and don't get into any trouble Remus!" Sirius said winking. They both left the carriage a few seconds later.

"Well what did think? Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so:)


	64. Chapter 64

I am out doing myself today with three chapters even if I do say so myself! Lol. Don't get too used to it though. Today Wednesday July 25th is one of these extraordinary days! Lol.. Okay Ill stop rambling before ye decide to read another story! And loosing you guys would devastate me so…..don't leave:) Alright this chapter just deals with the train journey and the feast so…..enjoy and I shall talk 2 ya later:)

"Are they for real Remus?" Harry asked turning to Remus after a minutes silence. He smiled sadly as he resumed his seat saying……

"I am afraid they are Harry. Peter is still very much alive….."

"Oh and let me guess he is……after me?"

"……Yes. Harry what you need to understand is this. Sirius could be completely wrong about Scabbers being Peter. I for one don't agree. You know what Sirius is like…..always jumping to conclusions before thinking properly…."

"What if he is right Remus? What if Pettigrew really is Scabbers? What if he really will be sleeping in the same dorm as me? What if he kills me? Remus I am scared. I don't know what to do……"

"Oh hey come on now Harry……that is not going to happen. Nothing is going to happen to you so long as I am around……"

"No offence Remus but……there is a difference between you saying it and my dad or Sirius….." Remus laughed at this.

"Harry no offence taken. I assure you that I will protect you however. I may not be as fiery as your father or Sirius but……

"I have never seen you angry……"

"Yes well…..there is a time and a place for everything…."

"Oh…..Harry there you are! We were looking all over for you. Come on we found a compartment….."

"What…….what is wrong with this one?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I am sure that Re…..I mean Professor Lupin would rather not have us sharing his compartment!"

"Hermione there are three things wrong with that sentence. Firstly this is not my compartment therefore anybody could share it with me. I would be pleased if it was the four of you. Thirdly I am not your professor just yet so please call me Remus."

"Oh…..okay then thank you Remus. We would love to join you." Hermione said politely while Remus smiled warmly at her. Hermione sat opposite Remus with Ron while Rob sat next to Harry who budged up next to Remus to make room for Rob.

"So tell me Hermione…..did you really locate a carriage? I had trouble finding this one and I was here since half past ten!"

"Oh…..well Fred and George offered to share their one if we couldn't find one so….no we didn't. I am sorry for lying to you professor but….."

"Hermione he said to call him Remus!"

"Yes well its politeness not to call an adult in authority by their first name Ronald!"

"You know you two remind me a lot of Lily and James…..in the early days…"

"Well mom can still give dad a fair bit of flack!" Harry said with a smirk. Remus half laughed whilst the others smiled.

"If you ask me Harry I think James enjoys it really. It gives something to brag about….."

"So…..Remus. Since you went to school with James, Lily and dad…..you must have a lot of stories that you would like to divulge into."

"Oh Robert! Honestly don't you know how to behave in public?" Hermione barked.

"It's alright Hermione. Yes Rob I do but I am not sure I would want to….."

"Oh please Remus come on! The journey is always long and boring." Harry whined. After a few minute silence Remus agreed to tell them some stories from the old days.

"Well where would you like me to begin? Alright lets see…..Rob what do you want to know?"

"How did ye get the name marauder? It is so cool!"

"That doesn't happen until third year….."

"Why don't you start by telling us how the three of you met?" Harry suggested.

"Alright I will…..well James and Sirius met on the train in first year. It turns out that James was sitting in an empty compartment when a few minutes before the train took off Sirius popped his head around and asked if he could join him. James obliged and one thing led to another……they became friends instantly."

"Just like that?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron just like that. Well I noticed them at the feast and thought they were troublesome. I was right." They all laughed at this. "But it wasn't until the next morning at breakfast that we started talking. At breakfast they were the last ones down and the last to leave. Professor McGonagall was handing out the timetables at the time. It was ten minutes to nine so everybody left for class. I was studying my timetable when I heard Oi! You with the timetable….."

"……Sirius…."All the kids said at once.

"Yes it was. Anyway I looked up from the timetable and Sirius was staring diagonal to me. I asked him if he was addressing me and he said he was. So I asked him what the problem was. He wanted to know if I was going to be his transfiguration class. I said I was so he replied….."Oh that is so cool mate. By the way I am Sirius Black and this geezer across from me is……what is your name again?" James of course got offended and threw an orange at Sirius. Their sense if humour was apparent to me right from the start. James then turned around and introduced himself. He stuck out his hand saying……"Hi I am James Potter." One thing led to another and we started walking to class together."

"Wow…..that is so cool. You guys were friends right from the start." Rob said bemused.

"We took a pact with Peter a month later vowing to be friends forever. Well we all know how that turned out." Remus stated flatly. Hermione smiled sadly whilst the boys nodded muttering "ya" and looking at the ground.

"Remus can I ask how ye met Peter if it's not too painful to discuss?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Certainly you can Hermione. Well it was actually the same day they met me. We were walking to transfiguration which as you know is on the second floor. Peter was on the ground hovering around looking for someone to help him locate the correct room. Though James may be a Messer…..he really does have a heart of gold…" Harry smiled up at Remus but he didn't notice….."So he saw Peter and insisted we go over and help him. Sirius wasn't in favour. He claimed that there was something about him he didn't like but James was having none of it. So we approached him and he saw us coming so he said in his little quivering voice….."Excuse me but where is the classroom for transfiguration?" James then told him how that we were in the same class and to follow us. He introduced us all to Peter then who did the same in return. Then we went on to become friends for life or so we thought."

"Why what happened?" Ron asked but Harry jumped in asking……

"How did dad meet mom Remus?"

A broad smile appeared on his face at this question.

"Now that is a story worth telling Harry but it's a little complicated in places. First off James gave the impression of being arrogant and selfish. But on the contrary he was the total opposite. When it came to girls he put on the "Potter Charm" as he called it and all the girls lapped it up. They were immune to his charm and couldn't get enough of him. This is where is arrogance came in….."

"His arrogance?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"When it came to girls……James thought he could get any girl he wanted. Well he could and that so why he appeared so cocky you could say but that was all a show! Lily however wasn't buying this. James did everything he could to woo her. He would sweet talk her, offer to carry her books for her, buying her presents whenever he went to Hogsmeade…..nothing worked. Lily was no ordinary girl. James developed a crush on her when he was thirteen years old and by fourteen…..he was in love with her. He even told her that one day he would marry her but to no avail. Lily was the most envied girl in school. She was getting all the attention from James Potter and all she was doing was throwing it back in his face. Many of his fan club was disgusted with her. Of course James dated a few girls but it didn't matter if he was the most beautiful girl in school….Lily is all he wanted; she was all he could think about. Finally after three years….he got her. It was the end of fifth year and there was a ball. It was an anniversary ball for Hogwarts. James asked Lily claiming this was his last attempt to woo her. Lily who I was very good friends with conveyed to me in secrecy that though she was unsure about James…..she was developing feelings for him. So she accepted his offer but in a stern fashion. Anyway as the night went on things began to improve between them. I even believe that she laughed in his company which set his heart a light. Then the inevitable happened. While Lily was in the bathroom….a member from James fan club approached him and started talking to him. She saw Lily coming and so kissed James. By the time he had shoved her away it was too late. Lily had thought James had kissed her and it didn't matter what he said or did……Lily would not talk to him. The summer holidays came a week later so James didn't see her for two months. It took him six months to convince her of his honesty and his undying love for her which at that point…….she confessed it too."

"Aww…..how romantic!" Hermione said to a smiling Remus but then the train started to jerk forwards and backwards until it stopped completely. The lights went out quickly.

"What…..what is going on?" Harry asked universally in a wary tone of voice. Remus put up his hand to stop him as he stood up. The windows began to fog up as ice appeared all over them. Remus sat back down cautiously.

"When they come in…..leave it to me. Do not look at them, do not provoke them and do not look scared or anxious."

"Remus what are you talking about? Who is coming in? Remus who……"Harry asked but then the carriage door slid open. Standing in the doorway were four tall creatures. They were wearing what looked like large black rubbish bags with hoods that were up on what appeared to be heads. They had large eye sockets and long, slimy, thin Skelton fingers. They saw Harry and started to inhale his air but Remus but a stop to them quickly. He took out his wand and silently conjured the patronus charm so that a blinding white light shone throughout the carriage, scaring away those creatures.

Harry looked a little bit dazed so everyone asked if he was alright.

"Yes I am fine but…..what happened?"

"Those are dementors Harry. They came aboard looking for Peter Pettigrew. Here have some chocolate. It does help I assure you."

"……Alright….thanks Remus." Harry replied taking it off him. Remus smiled as he said placing a hand on his shoulder……"You sure that you are alright Harry?"

"Yes Remus I am fine thank you."

"Okay I am just going to talk to the driver and I will back in a few minutes."

"Okay….." they all replied.

"That was weird. Remus seemed kind of edgy!"

"Well of course Rob! Dementors are nothing to be taken lightly. Honestly you all had better start reading…."

"Yes Hermione……"They answered smirking.

The remainder of the journey was uneventful. It was mostly spent sleeping, card playing or eating. Everybody went a bit quiet after the dementors scare but the year at Hogwarts would soon liven things up.

So……what did ya thin? Let me know either way:) Talk to ya:)


	65. Chapter 65

Hey glad ya liked the last few chapters! Thanks for the support again:) Alright the next chapter is more or less about the first dada class. But what is Remus hiding? One more thing though. Harry…..changes from what he is perceived to be in the books and films but I hope you will like what happens here. I figured with James being apart of his life that he should act…..differently! So please tell me what ya thought and I hope you don't want to come and hunt me down after your done reading it:)

The first day of classes was one of great excitement and oppression. Some people were a little bit wary with a murderer lurking about whilst others like Fred and George were enjoying the excitement it created. The dementors who were guarding the school didn't appease much security to anyone. Professor Trelawney who taught divination was the most discussed teacher at Hogwarts. Her sanity and infamous seer capability was widely debated. Hagrids class was spoken about with great anxiety. Everybody who knew Hagrid was aware of his obsession with large creatures. Therefore his lesson would be no different. There was one class however, that everybody was over excited about. That was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was common knowledge that Remus lived on the same grounds as Harry and Ron. So as a result they were mobbed by people enquiring about the lesson. Rob chose to play dumb on this count which angered Harry and Ron endlessly.

Divination was all it was cracked up to be; a gypsy dressed nutter claiming to read everyone's past, present and future. While some people were intrigued by her, Harry, Ron, Rob and a few more guys were intending on using this class for sleep deprivation, but that would all soon change.

"So…..you are the first set of many new followers to enter the exciting world of divination. I assure you that you will not be disappointed……"

"Ya well that is debatable….." Harry muttered to Ron and Rob who sniggered at him. She saw this though. She stared at their table so they stopped smirking and wore a serious composure.

"My name is Professor Trelawney and……" She walked towards them saying…..

"I can see that we are going to have some trouble with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Robert Black this year." They stared at her; stunned that she knew their names.

"Yes well…..perhaps the art of reading tea leaves will pre-occupy them before he comes after them." Everybody started muttering as they gathered together the ingredients but Harry spoke up.

"Excuse me Professor but…..who is coming after us?"

"Hmmm? Oh I am sorry dear but you have tainted my vision with your lack of interest." The three stared at each other in total disarray. After class they walked down to their next lesson mouthing to one another at Trelawney's submission.

"Can you believe her?" Rob shouted.

"What a joke!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who does she think she is?" Rob yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about it you guys. Remus will have a better class planned for us you'll see." Harry said to them as he hurried to Remus room with the other two behind. They walked into the room and found Remus in his office talking to someone. They dropped their bags and ran up the steps to him.

"…..No everything is fine…..yes Sirius. Look I really have to go because I have a class commencing in five minutes…….Yes I will talk to you soon." As he turned around he saw Harry, Rob and Ron standing in his doorway. He smiled welcomingly at them.

"Harry, Ron, Rob….how are ye?" Remus asked gathering some papers together on his desk.

"We are fine but how are you?" Harry asked. Remus turned around smiling saying…..

"Never better Harry. Why?"

"Sirius seemed pretty anxious is all….."

"Sirius is always anxious when there is trouble about….."

"Not like this though Re….."

"Harry I will talk to you later…..Remus said facing them with a couple books and notes in hand.

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" Harry shouted irritably at him.

"I have a class to teach Harry." He replied gently.

"Nobody is here yet……"

"Correction mate. Nobody was here……" Rob interjected. Harry sighed.

"What do you have next Harry?" Remus asked approaching him.

"Free period…."

"Alright well come up here to me and we will talk then okay?" Harry nodded.

"For now……please go downstairs to your classmates. I will be there in one minute."

They did as they were told and Remus being a man of his word was down within sixty seconds. Everyone was talking excitedly so Remus clapped his hands once gently and said……

"Alright could I please have your attention for a minute…." Everybody hushed up and focused on Remus eagerly. He smiled a little as he continued.

"Thank you……Okay well incase any of ye weren't paying attention at the feast last night, which I expect most of ye weren't…..I am Professor Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore has enlisted upon me the layout of your classes for the past two years. Apparently ye have learned very little about practical magic, well that is where I come in. I hope I can provide you with some useful charms that you will benefit from in the real world whilst at the same time, teach you what you need to know in order to receive an outstanding in your owls. You see I believe that there is not a single reason why every one of you should not obtain that level in this subject. You see unlike most subjects Defence against the Dark Arts is all about the practical approach. Knowing how and when to disarm your opponent….always being one step ahead of them…..being able to read them so you will know in advance what spell they intend to use. This is by far the easiest subject you study for at owl and newt level……so before I put you all to sleep….."

"Oh don't worry sir. Professor Trelawney got there first!" Seamus shouted which made everyone laugh even Remus a little.

"I see you are studying divination this year. Yes…..I remember that being my least favourite subject at school too. Anyway as I was saying…..perhaps we should begin the class. So if you would all like to stand up and stand over here on my right in a straight line……"

"As confused as they were they obeyed him. Once they were all on his right, Remus removed his wand from inside his robes and shifted the chairs and desks down to the end of the room.

"Wow…..sir you did that without vocalising a spell?"

"Yes Dean and you will also be able to do that someday. It's all about practice. Alright are we all ready then? Good. Now do you see that closet over there on the far left?" Remus asked pointing with his wand. They all admitted to it so he pressed on. With another swift turn of his wand the closet came into the centre of the room.

"Okay…..inside is a boggart. Who here knows what a boggart is?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione…."

"A boggart sir is a creature which is able to turn into the particular thing one fears the most. Hence why it is so terrifying. But the only way to get rid of it is laughter. You must force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing." Remus could keep from smiling the entire time she was explaining.

"Well done Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor. The only thing that Hermione left out…..through no fault of her own of course was the incantation used to vanquish it. What we say is ridikulas. So shall we practice it now? Okay repeat after me……ridikulas."

"Ridikulas" They all chimed at once.

"Excellent…..well done. Alright let's put it to use then. Who wants to go first?"

"Nobody volunteered so Remus said…..

"Oh come on now…..don't be shy. Neville what about you?"

"Um……"

"Come on Neville. I promise that it won't be too scary. And I even promise not to bite."

Harry grinned up at him and Remus smiled slyly back at him. Neville finally stepped up.

"Alright Neville…..what I need you to do is to picture the thing that you fear the most. Can you do that?" He nodded unconvincingly.

"Okay so…..will you tell me your fear and then we can proceed to the next step." Neville stared at the gentle face of Remus and shortly afterwards said in a low yet distinct voice…..

"Professor Snape….." The class laughed as did Remus a little but then said……

"Yes well I can see why. Okay Neville I need you to picture Professor Snape as a humorous object…."

"How sir?"

"Well…….excuse me for a moment please." Remus said to the class as he whispered to Neville.

"I heard that you live with your grandmother so…..picture Snape in your grandmother's clothes."

"Okay……"

"Okay lets go." He smiled back at the class before stepping aside. The wardrobe door opened slowly and Snape stepped out. He strode sternly towards Neville at which point he began to look anxious. Remus came and stood behind him.

"Think Neville…….stand your ground. You can do this Neville……"

"RIDUKULAS!" He shouted excitedly that for once he could disgrace Snape the way he does to Neville in class. Snape transformed into a drag version of Neville's grandmother. This caused even more laughter with everyone, even Neville.

"Alright Neville well done. Okay everyone line up in a row and step forward one by one."

"Hey ya Harry." Lavender called from over his shoulder as they stood in line.

Harry turned around and smiled at her saying….

"Hey Lavender how are you?"

"I am great and you? I hope you had a nice summer."

"Ya it was great did you?"

"Oh it was so amazing……"

"Okay Ron off you go." He glumly stepped forward. Slowly Snape disappeared and was replaced by an eight foot, disgustingly hairy spider. Ron gasped at the sight as he searched his robes for his wand.

"Be brave Ron…..you can do it…." Remus urged convincingly.

"You know since we are allowed to Hogsmeade this year……maybe you and I could go together some time?"

"Ya I would like that Lavender. That would be awesome."

"Great Harry……

"Well done Ron. Well done!" Ron walked to the back of the row and slapped Harry a five before passing him by.

"Okay who is next? Parvati lets go….."

"What are you doing after this Harry?"

"What? Oh…..um…..I have to talk to Re……Professor Lupin. Why do you ask? Have you got something in mind?"

"Hmmm…..I might have….."

"Do you want to tell me?" Harry asked enjoying flirting with her.

"Oh well………….now that would spoil the surprise sugar." She replied smirking mischievously

as she lay her chin on his shoulder.

"I guess that I will just have to wait and see then wont I?"

"Oh don't worry Harry. I promise that you won't be disappointed….."

"Rob off you go." Remus called smiling at him which Rob returned. Deans clown was quickly replaced by a giant octopus .

"Meet me at the tree by the lake when you are done Harry." Lavender whispered.

"Don't worry. I will be there." They both smiled at each other before Harry stepped forward. Robs octopus was soon replaced by a dementor. At this point Remus stepped out and vanquished it. The bell rang so it was good timing all around. As the class diminished Harry and the other three remained behind.

"Great class Remus!" Rob said happily.

"Ya it was the best." Ron chimed in.

"We learned so much…." Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you. I am glad you liked it but I really need to speak to Harry alone now so…..if you will excuse us please."

"Ya sure we will see you in the common room Harry." Ron said before leaving with the others.

Harry then followed Remus to his office and closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat Harry. Now earlier on I was talking to Sirius. He claims that Peter was seen in Hogsmeade last night. He wanted to be sure that he didn't come near Hogwarts……he didn't so there is no reason to be afraid."

"What if he does though? Remus I cant wait for Sirius to get solid proof that Scabbers is more than just a rat! If I come face to face with him…..I wont be able to handle him alone….."

"You will not be by yourself Harry. You keep the mirror on you at all times…..He isn't that stupid to come in when everybody is watching out for him……"

"Remus he is probably my best friends pet rat who just so happens to also share the same dorm as me!"

"You are safe Harry. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. There is every sort of protection that is wizarding possible around the school. The dementors are guarding the school outside so he wont sneak past them alright? There are several aurors and member orders in the school, myself included. The fat lady will not give him the password no matter how much he begs. There are even portraits in the Gryffindor boy's dorms so they will alert Dumbledore if he is there. Sirius and your father are only a mirror call away. If you ever need me at any time day or night you know where I am okay?"

"Ya……alright fine Remus. I have to go anyway." Harry said as he got up.

"Okay…..have fun with Lavender."

"How did you……" Harry asked turning around to face him. Remus just half laughed.

"You are your father's son Harry. Don't ever forget that." Harry smiled back at him before heading towards the lake. When he got there Lavender was already there. She smiled as she walked to meet him half way.

"Hey sweetie…."

"Hey Lave. So what do you want to do?"

"Oh……well about this?" She brushed her lips against his. A few seconds later Harry smiled mischievously saying….."Is that the best you can do?"

She then lunged herself at him almost knocking him to the ground. She threw her arms around his neck as he gently placed his on her waist. Harry now realising what to do….began to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for about a minute until Lavender broke it saying….

"Was it good for you?"

"It was amazing Lave."

She laughed coyly. I'm glad….

"So the first Hogsmeade trip is two weekends away. Do you fancy coming with me?" Harry asked.

"On one condition Harry…."

"And what's that?"

"That we go as an exclusive couple."

Harry studied her face carefully. Unsure of what he should say. He knew that he liked her….a lot but the thought of being with her solely scared him a little. Finally he consented.

"Alright if that is what you want babe." She smiled broadly at him and ran to hug him. He embraces her warmly whilst thinking to himself….I conquered my fear. I now have a girlfriend.

So…….what did you think? Please don't be tooooo hard if u hated it:) :)


	66. Chapter 66

Much love and respect goes out to all you lovely, charming delectable people:) Hey your reviews were something savage so thank you:) Alright well to those of you who hate Lavender and or want to know if Harry will be like his father and go for another girl every two weeks or so and is Harry with her so he could conquer his fear! Boy have I got news for you:) I personally hate Lavender too coz she's a bloody slut! But in answer to your questions…..She and Harry will break up but she wont be too happy bout it! And yes…..Harry will be like James and date different girls every couple of weeks. He may even become a little obnoxious about it but not OTT! I I want to create another Lily and James thing between Harry and Ginny. So the more girls that flock towards him, the more arrogant he will seem to Ginny who (not for ages-probably not till book 4) confesses her undying love for him so eventually Harry will feel the same and want to prove to her that he really isn't as arrogant as she thought! History repeating itself here a little! Lol. Alright anyway enjoy chapter 66! Talk 2 ya:) :)

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months there was on average about ten different sightings of Peter daily. The daily prophet was making a fortune from this expedition these days. However, Hogwarts was still shaky regarding its student and teachers fears and anxieties becoming more and more apparent lately. Harry had been seeing Lavender for about a month now and was sick of her possessive nature so he sought refuge in his friends during a free period in the common room.

"She is driving me crazy you guys. I have no idea what to do. I don't want to hurt her but at the same time…..I can't be with her anymore….."

"Why not Harry? She is hot dude!"

"Rob she is so vivacious that it is beyond funny! She is selfish and ignorant and demanding and possessive and….."

"Okay Harry we get it mate!" Ron said putting up a hand to stop him. Harry just smiled and said…..

"What am I going to do you guys?" He slumped down in the armchair and rested the side of his head on his fist. His three friends smiled at each other before Hermione strode over to him saying…..

"Harry you need to tell her how you feel. Otherwise it will just drive you mad!"

"Hermione I……I don't want to hurt her…."

"You may not have a choice. Girls like Lavender are….impossible to brush off and move on. What possessed you to even think about going out with her?"

"I don't know…..she seemed nice…"

"Harry you have known her a more than two years! When did she ever strike you as nice?"

"Hermione I……don't know….."

"You know what Hermione said certainly does have some meaning in it…."

"Oh thank you Rob….." Hermione replied cynically.

"No problem darling." Rob answered winking at her.

"Harry mate….you are the big man on campus….."

"Huh? Rob what are you on……"

"Oh please don't tell me you don't see it kid!" Rob exclaimed sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Harry stared blankly at him so Rob sighed and continued.

"Oh….okay…every single girl is after you mate. Ask Hermione here…..if you need to get rid of Lavender you are going to have to cheat on her….."

"Rob I really don't want to do that!"

"Boy you really are James son. Did you learn nothing from Sirius about women? If you want to dump a tart, do what a tart would do. What I mean is that Lavender will never leave you alone unless she thinks you were unfaithful…..get it?"

"Rob…….I……I….."

"This is a matter of life and death here Harry. You cannot spend your whole life playing Mr. nice guy. So……who are you going to kiss……?"

"Rob….."

"Parvati is cool…..or how about Lana…..Ginny!"

"ROB….."

"MY SISTER?" Ron shouted as he stood up glaring at Rob.

"What is going on with you two?" Everyone turned around to find Ginny entering the common room.

"Ginny just the girl I wanted to see. We need a favour!"

"NO WE DON'T ROB!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. Ginny smirked at them and shook her head.

"What is it Rob?" She asked calmly.

"Well……Harry wants to end it with Lavender and we feel it would be best if she saw him cheating on her so….will you kiss him in front of Lavender?"

"Ya alright…."

"WHAT!"

"Oh Ron shut up will ya? Id be honoured Rob. Just seeing the look on her face would satisfy me…."

"Ginny no way am I going to let you do that. What happens between Lavender and I should not involve you. I care about you too much to use you like this……"

"Harry…..you need to get over yourself. I know exactly how you feel. You feel trapped, unsure of what to do…..not wanting to hurt the other…..believe me I had the same problem with Troy Larkin but…..it all ended well."

"Why what happened?" Harry asked intrigued she knew so much about how he felt.

"Well….I pretended to be hurt when he ended it. So thank god I am single….."

"Gins I don't think so……"

"Oh come on Harry it will be fine. I promise that I won't be too eager." She laughed as she headed towards the dorms. Rob turned back to Harry and Ron as he said….

"Well…..it's your call Harry. Do you want to kiss Ginny or not? She seems eager…."

"Yes that is what I am worried about. Ron what do you…."

"I am cool with it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…..she seems to know that it's just a sabotage kiss so…..alright."

"So Harry have you made up your mind?" Ginny asked smiling as she came towards them again.

He looked once at Ron who nodded. Harry smiled at her as he said……

"Alright let's do it……."

"Great….."

"Lavender should be finishing with Ancient Runes in ten minutes so….lets go."

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny found themselves on the third floor just a few metres away from the classroom.

"So…..are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's not too late to back out Gins….."

"Harry would you stop worrying? It will be fine. Unless you don't want to kiss me?"

"What….no I do. Well….I don't mean that I want to….I want to end it with Lavender so yes I do want to kiss you and…..do you get me?" He asked flustered as Ginny laughed at him.

"Yes I do…..so stop worrying okay? Just beware of a slap across the face….."

"Oh wait they are coming…."

"Okay……" Harry brushed his lips against hers as she began to deepen it. Some mutters began as they passed Harry and Ginny by but nothing could prepare them for Lavenders reaction.

"HARRY! What are you doing with that tart! You told me that you loved me……how could you?" Lavender exclaimed as she clasped her hand over her mouth and let some tears fall.

"Lave….I……I am so sorry. I should never have led you on to this extent. I didn't really want a full on…..serious relationship. I never meant to hurt you babe……

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN HARRY POTTER OR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!" She began to walk away but returned a few seconds later saying….

"You know what the irony of all this is Harry?" He shook his head. "I was always the one breaking up with guys. I broke so many hearts that it is uncountable. But you…..I would have done anything for you. Do you know why? Because I loved you. And all the time you were playing around with this tart! Its amazing how things turn out……" She glared once at Ginny who smirked a little and then stormed off.

"Wow…..she really did like you Harry….."

"Ya…….I guess she did. I kind of feel bad now thou."

"Ya…..me too actually. All the time we thought she was just some cheap slut who didn't have a sincere bone in her body. Now either that was sincerity at its finest or she is a damn good actress!" Harry laughed at her before heading back up to the common room with her.

Over the next few weeks Harry began to see a third year Hufflepuff by the name of Lana Armstrong. Unlike Lavender, Lana was extremely petite in body weight and height. She had laired golden blonde hair that flowed eloquently past her shoulder blades. She was approximately five foot one, barley reaching the top of Harry's shoulder. Her seductive chocolate brown eyes were tempting enough for any man to drown in. Her casein colour skin only added to her beauty. She and Harry had been going out for a couple of weeks now. This time around Harry vowed not to get involved too deep too quick. Both agreed on the casual approach but once again Harry would end up breaking her heart. However, he decided on seeking advice with the marauders. He knew exactly what his father and Sirius would say….

"You are too young to be tied down. So get in there but get out fairly lively." Remus would surely be able to give him more sound advice than this. On Saturday morning Harry ventured to Remus office. He knocked on the door and entered upon request. Remus was sitting at his desk correcting papers. He looked up and smiled at Harry as he said…..

"Hello Harry. What brings you here? I haven't corrected your paper yet so….."

"No it wasn't that Remus. I just eh…..wanted to talk to you but I can see that you are busy so I am sorry to have bothered you." Harry said as he turned to the door to head out but Remus called him back.

"Harry come back. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it Peter?"

"No…..no its um…..its Lana actually…."Harry replied standing in front of the door twiddling his thumbs and glancing at the papers and at Remus in turn. Remus picked up on this as he stood up with his hands arched on the desk.

"Don't worry about the papers Harry. They can wait. Are you and Lana having problems?"

"No….no she is the best Remus." Harry replied approaching the desk as Remus smiled.

"She is beautiful, smart, funny but….."

"Sounds serious Harry…." Remus remarked.

"Ya…..I think that there is something wrong with me though Remus. I mean I really like Lana but…."

"You want to be able to see other girls?"

"Yes that's exactly it." Harry exclaimed as he sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"How did you know?" Harry asked looking up at Remus. He laughed a little as he walked around the desk and sat on at the edge of it so he was facing Harry.

"You are too much like James to deny Harry. He too wanted to have several different girlfriends…..all at the same time actually….."

"But Remus its horrible! All these girls come up to me each more beautiful than the next and…..What am I going to do?"

"Have you spoken to your father about it?"

"No because I know what he would say. You only live once so get in there and get out faster. There is no sense in being tied down at your age….."

"Well he has a point Harry. You are only thirteen years old. After all and correct me if I am wrong but…..I think that this is the first year that you are seeing girls in a different light. Am I right?"

"Well ya…..but….."

"But nothing Harry. Look as you know I never really had any luck with girls at school. Partly because I was afraid to let them see me for who I am and…."

"For who you are? But Remus…the werewolf isn't something you can control! It is not who you are! He is just some ravenous monster that surfaces once a month and makes you think that you are this hideous being who we all hate! It is the total opposite. You are so much a better person than you give yourself credit for. You are funny, kind, considerate, caring….."

"Thank you Harry but we are discussing you now….."

"Why do you do that Remus? Every time someone tries to compliment you or give you a reality check….you blow them off, We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Remus now was sitting behind his desk searching for a particular paper when he said….

"I think that you and Lana should decide if you want to be an exclusive couple. Personally I feel that you are both far too young to be getting that much involved…"

"Remus would you please just listen to me for a minute. Please see who you are…."

"I am a werewolf Harry. If I let anybody near me I would kill them or else bite them thus passing the disease on to them. I cannot afford to let girls especially near me at Hogwarts or now. Harry if you wouldn't mind I would like to finish correcting these papers please…. " Harry who was standing with his hands resting on the back of the chair with his boring into Remus said…..

"Do you love me?"

"What? Harry……" Remus started as he looked up from the papers.

"Just answer the question Remus." Harry said flatly as Remus resumed his position on the desk again.

"Harry of course I do. You are like a son or nephew to me. Lily and James made me your uncle when you were born…."

"How would you feel if I was in danger with Peter or Voldemort?"

"I would be scared Harry……very scared because Id never get over losing you…."

"How much would you sacrifice to save my life?"

"Harry……I would give up my own without a seconds consideration….."

"How much does my happiness mean to you?"

"It means more than you will ever know…..why all the questions Har…."

"…..Because everything you just said…..I thought. Everything you said...I would have said to you had the tables been reversed. I want you to promise me Remus from now on never sell yourself short. Don't think of yourself as some werewolf because you are more than that. Your heart speaks volumes to us. I know it can't be easy living with Sirius, Shari and their kids but that's the kind of person you are. Always putting others before you. Well….from now on I want you to put yourself first Remus. Make yourself happy. Go get married and have kids. That's what you want I know it is. Someday you know….we all will be married with children. Dad and Sirius will be grandparents and you will be left alone, isolate……I don't want that for you. None of us do. So please make yourself happy for all our sakes. Go find Tonks and marry her. I know you lover her….we all do. So please….for me don't let your life pass you by and live in regret all because of something you can't control. It would make us happy to see you happy."

Remus, who was holding back a few tears, hugged Harry. Harry had finally broken down his barrier. He was free.

So…..what did ya think? Good/bad/indifferent? Personally I think that more could be done but you are the reader so you decide! Lol. Talk 2 ya kid:) :) :)


	67. Chapter 67

Hey thanks for the rocking reviews! Much appreciated it:) Okay well I am just gona go with the gut instincts here and write whatever comes to mind so hope ya enjoy:) Talk 2 ya:)

Two weeks later a surprise visitor came to Hogwarts. She was a trainee auror sent by James as a favour. She was about twenty-two, five foot seven, slim build and wore short black hair with bubble gum pin highlights. As she reached the stone gargoyle she said in a gentle tone "apple drops". The statue slowly slid open as a spiralling staircase appeared. The young auror smiled to herself as she hopped on and made her way up to see Dumbledore. As her journey ended she heard voices bickering from inside the office. Anxious to know what was going on she quickly jumped off and made her way to the door. As she knocked the volume increased. She could make out words like "traitor…." "Desperate measures…." "Criminal…". This time she pounded on the door three times which managed to cease the voices completely. She was commanded to enter.

"Tonks…..what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he stood up to greet her. She looked to her left and saw the slimy grimace on Snapes contorted face. On her right was Fudge who smiled wryly at her as he fumbled with his lime green bowler hat. She smiled at Dumbledore as she said…..

"Pardon the intrusion Professor Dumbledore but I came as a favour for someone at the ministry."

"I see Tonks well……gentlemen if you wouldn't mind waiting for me in the entrance hall. I believe young Tonks here has an urgent business matter to discuss with me so…."

Reluctantly Snape and Fudge left. After they were gone Albus instructed Tonks to take a seat. She did so gratefully as she said……

"James sent me here sir to enquire after the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew."

"I thought as much Tonks. Well as I am sure you are aware Sirius is suspicious of Ronald Weasleys rat…"

"Yes he told me that sir. But sir…..is it not possible that Sirius could be wrong? I mean from what I remember of Peter he…..well frankly sir he was weasel. I can't imagine him having the guts to capture Harry let alone kill him!"

"I agree Tonks but at the same time power can change a man to a point where he is no longer recognizable. I fear that Peter will do whatever it takes to restore Voldemort to full strength."

"We have to stop him! But how can we without solid evidence? All we have is Sirius theory and as much as I love Sirius……I don't think we can solely depend on his gut instinct."

"Well new revelations have been surfaced Tonks. For the past week Scabbers has been leaving the Gryffindor common room at night and returned early the next morning."

"But how can he sir? He doesn't know the password does he?"

"He has found a mouse hole in the boys dormitories apparently which leads out onto the grounds…."

"So surely we can arrest him on that….."

"Tonks you are missing an extremely valuable point here. Scabbers is a rat. Unless he has threatened or killed someone…..we are not obliged to capture him to investigate the fact that he could be an animagus."

"Sir that is completely ridiculous!" Tonks exclaimed angrily.

"We have no choice Tonks. According to the minister Scabbers is acting the way any rat should. He is doing no harm to anyone."

"He is biding his time. Waiting for the opportune moment to snatch Harry. What is Fudge after? Is he waiting or hoping that Harry will be captured or killed so he can be the big hero…."

"Tonks listen to me. If Peter really is Scabbers he wont snatch Harry when he is asleep. There are a dozen portraits guarding the boys dormitory at night. We will catch him when the time is right if he really is who many believe him to be. Harry is very well protected here and Sirius knows that. Remus is looking out for him as if his life depends on it….."

"Oh ya Remus is here. I totally forgot…." Tonks said smiling a little at the thought of seeing him. Dumbledore noticed this as he smiled slyly at her.

"Why don't you pay him a visit? I am certain that he would love to see you."

"Yes…..I think I will. Thank you sir."

"No problem Tonks….."

"Oh and I will pass on your message to James when I see him." Tonks assured him as he she stood up and went to the door.

"Thank you Tonks. Good night."

"Good night sir…."

He smiled at his former student who returned it and left the office fairly lively and made her way towards Remus. As she got there she saw his office door closed. She then knew he must be busy but promised herself to leave if he was too pre-occupied to talk. She knocked once softly on his door.

"Come in…" Remus shouted which sent butterflies swirling around her stomach. She sighed happily before entering. She saw him sitting at his desk surrounded by a pile of books and pieces of parchment. He had one hand massaging the edge of his forehead whilst the other was quickly copying down information from a book that was open in front of him. She smiled before saying….

"I see that you are working hard Professor."

Remus dropped his quill and looked up. He smiled back at her as he rose from the desk.

"Tonks? Well…..what brings you here?" He asked happy to see her.

"James sent me to see Dumbledore and I thought once I was here I may as well pay you a visit."

There was silence for a few minutes as they just stood there smiling at one another.

"Oh Remus it is so great to see you!" Tonks exclaimed as she ran to hug him. He embraced her tightly resting his chin on her head.

"You look great Tonks. You really do." Remus remarked smiling at her once they broke apart.

"Well you look worn out Remus. Are they working you too hard here?"

He sniggered at her before sitting back down……

"No….actually it was the night two days ago so….I'm still recovering."

"Oh right…..I see." She replied compassionately, sitting opposite him.

"But I do love it here you know? The kids are great, the staff is incredible….."

"Even the Slytherins?" She asked cynically.

"Ah well Tonks you get a few bad eggs everywhere. Occasionally they can be quite insensitive but you can't let that get to you otherwise it wont be worthwhile. Harry is top of his class…."

"Are you sure that you aren't being biased Remus?" She asked playfully. He half laughed and said….

"Oh no Tonks…..I never let my personal feelings get in the way of my job."

"Oh seriously ya? Well that is good to know because if a gorgeous young auror came in here ….it would be nice to know that she wouldn't be taken advantage of."

"Ya well its all the same to me coz I haven't seen any…."

"Oh you are some sarky git Remus Lupin!" She said hitting him playfully on the arm and smiling broadly back at him. A few minutes later Remus started to say something to her but would be quickly interrupted. "Tonks…..I…….I need to tell you something….."

"REMUS! SCABBERS IS GONE! HE IS GONE REMUS! WHAT AM I GONA DO?" Ron shouted as he burst into his office with Hermione and Harry panting to keep up with him. Tonks and Remus both stood up looking anxious at him. Remus being able to calm a thunder storm said….

"Ron okay just calm down. Come here and take a seat. Harry, one of ye please tell me what is going on?"

"I ALREADY DID!" Ron shouted indignant from behind Remus.

Oh Ron shut up! Harry tell him what happened." Hermione ushered.

"This morning before breakfast Ron checked on Scabbers. He didn't look to good so Ron decided to leave him be and check back on him later. When we came back after your class at 4:00….he was gone."

"He is probably dead by now……" Ron whimpered. Hermione rolled her eyes whilst Tonks smiled sympathetically at him. Remus and Harry stared at each other anxiously.

"So the cage was defiantly locked when you left this morning Ron?" Remus asked turning back to him.

"Yes….well….I didn't check it coz I didn't open it since last night…"

"Right……"

"There was blood on the sheets so Ron thinks that Crookshanks who was with me all morning somehow managed to learn to speak thus telling the fat lady the password and in turn learn how to open a cage and had him for lunch! This doesn't make sense…."

"There was blood on the sheets? On your sheets Ron?" Remus asked urgently.

"Yes……"

"Okay….where is Rob?"

"He is gone to see if Hagrid has seen him…." Harry said.

"All by himself? Harry you should know better! Go after him…."

"But Remus he isn't by himself. Dean and Seamus have gone with him."

"Okay….does Dumbledore know?"

"No….."

"Alright Hermione you go back to the common room with Ron. Harry you go and see Dumbledore now. I will be with you in a minute." Remus commanded.

"Okay…..nice to see you again Tonks by the way."

"Ya you too Harry mate." Tonks replied reciprocating his smile as he left with Ron and Hermione.

"So now what Remus?" Tonks asked as Remus began to pace with his hands crossed supporting his chin. Remus stopped after a few seconds and stood in front of her.

"We have to inform the others. Would you go back home and tell Sirius and James that Scabbers is missing?"

"So you do believe Sirius then!"

"Yes I do now. We have to re-capture him before it is too late."

"Okay……"She went to the door but turned around saying….

"Hey Remus what did you want to tell me earlier before we were interrupted?"

"What? Oh…….nothing never mind."

"No come on what is it Remus?"

"Please go and tell them Tonks. It is so much more important than anything I will ever say."

"Remus….."

"Alright Tonks look…..I love you and I want to be with you but right now Harry is the priority. He needs me up in Dumbledore's so…if you will excuse me."

"Hold up a minute Remus. You love me and you want to be with me? Who…..are you serious?" She asked happily.

"Tonks I have never been more serious about anything in my life. That is of course if you still want to…."

"Are you for real? Remus I have wanted us for the past six years. I am not about to go throw it all away. I love you too." They both smiled at each other again.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening….." Remus said.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Remus smirked at her before coming closer to her. He bent his head towards her so she could reach him. He brushed his lips against hers. Tonks did the same in turn before they both divulged into a slow, passionate kiss that would entwine them for life. This wasn't just some random kiss shared by two strangers or one where people would brag about later. It was one of love. A love running so deep throughout their veins that not even death could destroy it. Remus Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks knew in their heart and souls that they were soul mates.

So what did ya think? Hope you like it! Took me forever to type but it was worth it:) I dedicate this chapter to one of my many faithful reviewers Shaggy. Since the idea of Tonks paying Remus a visit was his idea:) So thank you man:)


	68. Chapter 68

Hey thank you once again in advance for the reviews! Only posted the last chapter last night at 11:00 so have no clue whether or not you enjoyed it but I hope you did:) Anyway moving on to chapter 67? 68? Whichever it is the aftermath of Tonks and Remus kiss….how will people react? Stay tuned to find out! Lol. Talk 2 ya:)

Harry spent ten minutes discussing the current situation with Dumbledore, thinking that Remus would eventually turn up to share his concerns but he never came. Dumbledore presumed he had gotten pre-occupied with work but once Harry related Tonks presence when he left, they both realised the reason Remus hadn't turned up.

"So…..does this mean what I think it means?" Tonks asked with her hands on Remus shoulders after escaping from another satisfying kiss. Remus smiled at her before saying…..

"Well that depends on what you think it means….." He walked back to his desk. Tonks just smirked and shook her head before following him.

"Well could it mean that now finally we are both ready to be an exclusive couple?"

"Well…..I know that I am but are you is the question…"

"Rrrremus! Would you please stop taunting me and give me a straight answer already?"

"Alright….." He half laughed at her expression of indignation.

"I think the time is right to……be serious about this Tonks. I don't want to throw all this away and I certainly cannot deny how I feel anymore. So…..my answer is yes."

"Finally after six bloody years! But what changed your mind? Oh no let me guess……Hmmmmm……Sirius? No wait……James?"

"Actually neither one of them. They were sick of telling me to got for it so in the end…..gave up." Remus replied collecting the pieces of parchment on his desk and piling them up neatly. Tonks looked at him perplexed, resting on hand on the desk saying…..

"So who did?"

"Harry actually….we had a heart to heart a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh really well I am glad he did." She replied smiling at him. He came round to the other side of the desk reciprocating her smile as he said……

"So am I…." He reached to kiss her again which she willingly returned but was interrupted by a knock and a voice calling out……

"So this is where you got to….."

"I always thought you were responsible Remus. But you stood my godson up tonight for some floozy? Now that is simply just not on….." Remus and Tonks turned around to find a grinning Harry and Sirius standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Harry……I am so sorry. I completely forgot to go after you…."

"Ah its alright Remus. I see you were pre-occupied….."

"Shameful Remus. I am a forgiving man obviously since I am not gona say a single word against the pair of you. However……" Sirius began walking towards looking treacherous….."Can I just say this…? IT IS ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU GOT IN THERE!" Tonks and Remus laughed a little whilst Harry couldn't keep the smirk of his face.

"So does that I mean I have your blessing?" Remus asked.

"Do you need my blessing?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Well…..I mean I know its Ted who should give it but well…..Tonks has always been like a little sister to you Sirius so…."

"Mooners….I have said it before and I will say it again. When it comes to Tonks….I couldn't imagine anyone better suited. I am very pleased you guys got it together."

"Aww Sirius thank you." Tonks cried as she hugged him.

"No problem darling."

"Well really Sirius its Harry you should be thanking coz he gave me the final reality check I needed the other day so…." Sirius turned round and saw Harry standing in the doorway looking like some lost puppy.

"Prongslet come her will ya. There aint no need for you to stand over there like a freaking recluse! You are one of the family too….."

"Ya I know Sirius….." Harry replied walking over to them.

"You are the man of the moment Harry kid. You socked it to Remus when he needed it the most. Only a true marauder could do that. It is bloody obvious that you are James son now more than ever mate." Sirius stated as he swung his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled up at him and back at the newly formed couple.

"Alright so what did Albus say about Scabbers going missing?" Remus asked.

"Oh…..well he just said that the protection around the school will have to be reinforced….especially around the grounds. I in particular am not allowed to go outside after dark and not to visit Hagrid unless it's during class. So basically……I am grounded." They laughed a little.

"It is all for your own good mate…"

"Yes but Sirius I am sick of it! I just wish he would either make his move or leave me alone altogether."

"Harry look come on listen to me alright? Harry……." Harry threw Sirius arm off him as he made his way down to the classroom.

"Harry……hey come on kid….." Sirius called as he stood on the balcony. Harry was sitting at one of the tables in the front row staring at his mirror. Sirius went down to him, grabbed a chair and sat opposite him. Harry didn't look up.

"Harry…..look you are well protected here….."

"I can't live my life like this….."

"It won't be for long mate….."

"Everyone is telling me how to live my life but nobody cares about what I want……"

"Okay well what do you want?"

"I want to be a normal kid Sirius. I don't want to have all these rules and regulations hanging over me. "Life is all about taking risks isn't it? Well when was the last time that I was allowed to do that?"

"……..When you were about ten? Look ya I know its rough but it will all get better I promise you. I tell ya what….next time you are in Hogsmeade…..drop into Zonkos and I will give you whatever you want for of charge! And if that's not enough…..I will treat to a triple chocolate Sunday over in the Frozen Kingdom…..just the two of us. I can't say fairer than that."

"What do you want from me in return?"

"Just a promise that you will stay safe until we have captured Wormtail. I promise that we will Harry. Okay……?"

"Ya alright fine……look I gota get to bed. We have to meet Wood at 8:00 in the morning for a talk." Harry said glumly as he walked towards the door leaving a despondent Sirius sittng there.

"Ya alright mate. Ill see you tomorrow then. We all will be there….."

"Ya whatever Sirius. Good night….."

"Good night Harry. Best of luck mate. I know you will do brilliantly!"

"Ya……see ya." He left quickly without taking a second glance at Sirius, who felt a little hurt by his cold reaction.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked from the balcony area. Sirius looked up as he said…..

"He is a teenager Remus. They all get a little moody. Its called puberty."

Sirius tried to laugh it off but Remus knew there was more to it than that. He knew Sirius was cut up over Harry's reaction but he left it. He decided to sort it out in the morning.

"Well I guess Ill be going then. See ya tomorrow Remus."

"Ya….."

"Oh hang on Sirius Ill go with you." Tonks called out from the office.

"Hey Ill see you tomorrow and if not Ill owl you so we can meet up soon okay?"

"Ya sure thing Tonks." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay well Ill see ya soon Remus."

"Ya goodnight guys."

Well what is the reaction? I hope it was good for you! Let me know though. Talk 2 ya:)


	69. Chapter 69

Alright thanks again for the reviews! Much respect dudes:) Okay well bad news guys coz I am actually going away for five days next week on holidays with my parents so….wont be able to post anything unfortunately!  But I promise some seriously awesome storylines when I get back! Gona work while I'm away! Lol. Ill try to post three chapters though before I leave. That should you going! Lol. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I shall talk 2 yall soon! Peace out:)

The nest morning Harry lay awake in bed. Thought it was dark outside, it wasn't sufficient incentive to try and go back to sleep. He had to in the grounds within one hour anyway. The reason for his insomnia was due to the fact that he was a prat to Sirius the night before. He knew his family were just trying to protect him but at the same time he felt a little suffocated. Deep down though he kind of enjoyed having so many looking out for him. First think is first though Harry decided that he should apologise to Sirius. Since Wood authorised a meeting at 8:00 sharp Harry decided to get up and have a shower while it was vacant. As he got up, he thought he saw something outside at the corner of his eye. He reached for his glasses and doubled back to the window. At the edge of the forest he saw Crookshanks conversing with a great, big, black shaggy dog.

"Sirius…?" Harry muttered. He shook his head, removed his glasses to rub his eyes and after a few seconds replaced his glasses. This time however, all that was standing at the forest entrance was Crookshanks. Thinking he was becoming completely delusional Harry headed for the shower.

"Alright team…….this is a very important year for us……" Wood shouted pacing up and down in front of the stand. His team mates looked very bored. Most of them were resting their head in their hand which was being supported by their crossed over knee. Angelina Johnson was no exception…..

"Why because its your last year Oliver?" She droned making them all laugh. Wood's face remained stern as he replied…..

"I don't think of this team as a one man show…."

"He could have fooled us…" Fred muttered to Harry who was sitting in between him and George. Oliver didn't hear them as he carried on lecturing a very sleepy looking team.

"So Angelina next time you decide to consider me a selfish git……remember that I respect each and every one of you and truly believe that we can capture victory for Gryffindor this year."

"Okay just stop moaning will ya? Giving me a headache here….." Harry exclaimed tiredly.

"Harry I……why are you yawning?" Wood questioned as thought it were against the law.

"Why the hell do ya think? I am tired Wood….."

"Ya don't worry it wasn't your speech or nothing kid!" Fred said winking at him making the girls smirk back at him.

"Well what are you doing tired on the first quiddtich match of the season? You are our star player! Oh never mind just make sure you drink plenty of coffee during breakfast. Alright troops…our first game commences in 165 minutes so I need you all to eat a good, decent breakfast if we are going to defeat Hufflepuff….."

"Ya Harry's girlfriend's house!" George cheered nudging him

"Whooooo Harry……."Fred exclaimed grinning. All the girls turned around again and smirked at the twins and Harry.

"Harry I hope that go easy on them now just because you're dating Lana……."

"Oh Wood come off the stage mate! Lana knows full well that they suck. She is actually really supportive….."

"Ya Ill bet she is Harry!" The twins chimed in unison causing the same reaction from the rest.

Harry laughed at them but ceased quickly after seeing Wood's face.

Alright the bottom line is…..we have to win. Girl seeker or not…..I want all of you to go back the hall for some breakfast and we will meet back here in exactly two hours. Now Go!"

Harry and company headed in to the hall laughing and joking. They were just inside the main door when it started pelting rain.

"Aww no way….."

"Don't worry Wood. It is well too heavy to last!"

"Ya…..wana bet Ang?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"The skies are beginning to darken Ang love." Harry exclaimed flatly.

"Aww no….." She cried.

"Hey ya Harry." Harry turned around quickly to find Lana standing outside the door to the great hall smiling at him. He returned it as he approached her, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Hey ya Lana. How are you?"

"Ya I am grand. What about you. Are you nervous?"

"No way darling. I don't get nervous….."

"No he just gets distracted." The twins shouted from behind.

"Oh shut up ya tools!" Harry retorted punching them on the arm. Lana just laughed at them as she clutched Harry's hand and rested her head on his arm. Remus then came towards them.

"Good morning Professor……"

"Oh…..morning Oliver, Angelina, Katie…..Weasleys." He said smirking at Fred and George.

"Oi Lupin! Like now what is all that about mate?" Fred exclaimed. Remus just laughed at him.

"After thirteen years you think ya know someone….." George droned to Fred.

"Oh I do apologise Fred, George. Lana how are you this morning?" He asked smiling at her.

"Oh…..I am very well thank you professor. Thank you for asking." She said removing her head from Harry's shoulder. "How are you?" She asked politely.

"I am great thanks. I was wondering if I might be able to borrow your boyfriend for a moment though."

"Oh sure thing Professor….."

"Ya before Harry sticks his tongue down her throat…." Lana blushed a little whilst Remus smirked.

"Oh shut it George!" Harry said flatly.

"Harry….." Remus called.

"Yes I'm coming. See you guys later." Harry then followed Remus back to his room. Remus opened the classroom door and Harry went in ahead of him.

"Sit down there please." Remus ordered to a desk at the top. Harry looked at him perplexed but obeyed.

"We need to talk……"

"What are you so pissed about? I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry stated defensively.

"Okay firstly lose the language……"

"Sorry…." Harry muttered starring at the floor as he sat back in the chair.

"And secondly….I didn't say you did."

"You didn't have to. Its written all over your face and in the tone of your voice…."

"I just want to talk to you Harry….."

"So how come you don't sound more amiable?"

"Harry……" Harry sat forward abruptly shouting…..

"Oh dear god is this about last night! Look I am going to apologise to Sirius when I see him…."

"HARRY! Would you please just let me talk for five minutes?"

"Sorry……" He replied quietly sitting back in the chair again.

"Thank you. Okay yes I will admit that I was a little taken aback by you last night but……I understand the pressures of being a teen are rough….."

"How could you? Yours was so different to mine."

"Oh why because I became a werewolf every four weeks?"

"No….."Harry replied sheepishly.

"Then how?"

"Did your parents always want to protect you from the world? Did they try to run your life? Were you the most famous kid in the whole world for all the wrong reasons? Was there always someone out there to get to you? No? So Remus you cannot have a clue about how I feel!"

"That is where you are wrong Harry."

"Oh really…….?"

"Yes. Now if you just sit down and let me explain….you will understand." Harry though angry obeyed.

"I was an only child as you know. My parents were extremely protective of me as you can imagine. They never left me out of their sight, not even for a second. When I was six years old we went to my grandmother's funeral. The wake was at my uncle's house. He lived quite near a forest where the most dangerous werewolf was reported last seen. My cousins thought that it would be fun to venture in there but I didn't want to go. They were eight year old twin boys and their little sister was five. Since I refused to go in, she tagged along unknowns to them. At one point I heard a scream in the forest so I ran in to find Giselle lying on the ground with this werewolf, Greyback standing over her. I panicked…..I dint know what to do so I threw a rock that was beside me at his head. He immediately looked up and charged at me. I ran as fast as I could but tripped on a log and he bit me on the ankle. Luckily my parents and a few more adults arrived including my uncle and scared him away. My parents took me to St Mungos but the doctor said that since the skin was broken, nothing could be done. I found out later that my cousins took refuge in a tree. My point is Harry…..every teenager thinks that their life is so much worse than anyone else's. Next time you think that Harry….stop for a minute and reflect on how great it really is. You have both parents, a beautiful little sister who idolises you, a fantastic circle of family and friends who love you unconditionally, you are the youngest seeker of the century…..your life is nothing compared to your parents or Sirius or even mine. Your father lost his parents shortly after he got married. Lily lost hers just before her 21st and her sister wants nothing to do with her. As for Sirius well…..he was beaten black and blue by his father because he wanted nothing to do with the dark arts. His parents disowned him after he moved in with James….."

"He told me he didn't care…."

"Ya……well Harry no matter how much pain and suffering your parents put you through at the end of the day they are still the only ones you have. He hated them but……it still got to him. Not anymore though…..time is a great healer. So what do you do you think of your life now?"

"……I guess that it is pretty okay all things considered…."

"Ya……alright come on then lets get some breakfast!" Remus replied smiling warmly. Harry reciprocated as they left with Remus arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well what did ya think? I hope ya liked it but let me know anyway:) Talk 2 ya :) :)


	70. Chapter 70

Hey thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter coz I haven't seen them I'm just speaking hypothetically! Lol. Alright well this chapter contains the quiddtich match but I will try not to do too much of it coz I expect that ye are bored of it really. So…..James is letting Harry down big style in this chapter but who else will he disappoint? And how will Harry react to this? Read on to find out! Talk 2 ya:)

"And they are off! Look at how Katie works that broom……." Lee shouted as he commentated the match. Up in the stands sat Sirius with Lily and Remus. James apparently was working to the bone lately but assured Lily that he would be there.

"Do ya reckon James will show?" Sirius asked Lily who was sitting beside him.

"If I am really honest with myself I would have to say no Sirius. He has had no time for us lately. All he does is get up at dawn, head into work and come home around 8:00 at night. Arielle and I haven't seen him as such for two weeks now….."

"It sounds like he is turning into his father…."

"Oh god I sure as hell hope not Remus…..for the kids sake if anything. My heart goes out to Harry because he has asked me to get James to contact him several times and he never has….."

"That is not the James we know and Love Lils….."Sirius said despondently.

"I know…..he used be always there for us but lately……I don't know…..its just like he has morphed into this completely different person who I hate. Every time I try to talk to him he snaps at me. If he ever did that before he would immediately apologise but now…..now it's like he doesn't care that he is hurting me and the kids. I am at my wits end with him at this stage." Sirius swung his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him as he said…..

"Aww hang in there Lils. I am certain that our James will come back to reality real soon sweetheart…"

"Ya well I wish I had your confidence Sirius……all the hope I have of that hangs in the balance of him arriving before the match is over."

"He will come Lils. I know he will…..have you got any idea what he is doing at the ministry?"

"No he won't tell me. He keeps saying that it's confidential……"

"Ya I get the same……"

"…..And Wood has blocked Hufflepuffs goal! Wood you are magic mate! Keep it going! Gryffindor now lead 50-20……."

"I reckon that Harry will have a hard time trying to find the snitch in this weather." Remus said flatly.

"Ya I know mate. I don't think I have ever seen it rain so bad during at a match before!"

"I just hope that Harry doesn't fall off or something……"

"Aww no way Lils. Harry is a little trooper……"

"Sirius is right Lily. Harry is an excellent flyer….."

"How excellent thought is the million dollar question Remus….."

"……And Harry is in hot pursuit of the snitch! But he is being tailed by Cho Chang……Oh come on Harry get there before her mate….."

"Hey Moony…….do you see what I see?" Sirius asked anxiously as he sat up staring at the sky.

"That depends Sirius……are you referring to a certain black shadow in the sky?"

"Yes…..but that black shadow has multiplied and appears to be hunting Harry down….."

"What is……oh my god you guys please don't tell me that they are….dementors!"

"I am sorry to say Lily that they are……"

"But Remus you……you haven't taught Harry the patronus charm yet have you?"

"No……"

"Oh great……what are we going to do? Harry will not be able to handle them. We have to do something!"

"Don't worry Lily because as soon as they come over to the south side of the stadium….I will be able to vanquish them." Albus who was sitting behind her said softly but firmly.

"But Albus……surely they aren't allowed in the stadium!"

"No…..they are not Lily. Yet they manifested here….."

"What about Harry though? He can't sustain his power on the broom with them after him…."

"I assure you Remus that if the worst were to happen….I will rescue Harry myself….."

"What is the worst that can happen?" Lily asked Sirius quietly.

"That he fell off the broom." Sirius reluctantly replied. She gasped and buried her head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! But those pesky dementors still won't quit harassing him! HARRY MOVE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOVE!" Lee bellowed but it was too late. Harry had come face to face with a dementor who attempted to inhale memories from him. Harry couldn't take it…..he wobbled on the broom and suddenly lost his balance totally making him fall from the sky.

"Oh my god….." Sirius breathed as he stood up. Lily looked up and seeing her son fall, buried her head on Sirius shoulder again.

"ALBUS DO SOMETHING!" Sirius and Remus shouted in unison. As they looked back they saw Harry hovering a little in the sky as though his fall was being altered. A little bit later Madam Pomfrey rushed out onto the pitch with a stretcher. Fred and George lifted Harry, who was now on the ground, between them onto the stretcher and carried him into the hospital wing.

"Alright come on you two lets go. Albus thank you for saving him."

"No problem Lily. Ill be in to see you later." He smiled before she hurried to the wing with Sirius and Remus. Harry was lying on his back on a bed near the top of the wing. His team mates all stood around the bed. Rob, Ron and Hermione were on his left hand side whilst Lana sat on the right. Lily rushed over to the bed and found Fred and George.

"Oh my god you guys are amazing!" She screamed graciously as she hugged them both at once.

"You saved my son…..how can I ever repay you….."

"Lily we didn't really save him….."

"Fred is right Lily. We merely assisted him to the wing…."

"I still appreciate what you did. Thank you….."

"No problem….."They replied together.

"Hey Rob……."Sirius said gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Dad! So glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you too mate. Alright Ron….Hermione?"

"Ya Sirius…..you?"

"He will be okay wont he Sirius? I mean I know that Professor Dumbledore saved him but….."

"Hermione he will be just fine. All it is a very mild concussion…."

"Hey where is James?" Rob asked suddenly.

"He had to work….."

"Alright come on you guys lets get out of here. Leave the family have some time……"Fred ordered.

"Ya so let's get going ya nosy scroungers!" George said.

"Ye don't have to….."

"It's cool Lils. We will see you later." Fred replied winking at her. She smiled back. Lily went over and sat at the corner of the right hand side of the bed. Lana hadn't batted an eye lid since they arrived or after what Fred and George said.

"Oh hey Lily you haven't met Harry's new girlfriend yet have you?" Rob asked.

"Harry's new girlfriend? There has been more than one?"

"Ya a couple…..Lana this is Harry's mom……Lily." Lana looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Lana how are you?"

"Oh……hey Mrs. Potter. I am okay thank you. What about you?"

"Ya…..alright thank you."

"Good…..look um…..when Harry wakes up could you please tell him that I was here? Its just that I have to go……"

"Ya sure Lana…."

"Thank you Rob." She left in a hurry not taking a second glance at Lily or anyone.

"Well she is a little odd……."

"Oh Lily she is just shy. She really is very sweet……"

"Ill take your word Remus….." Harry then began stirring. Everybody focused on him intently. A few seconds later his eyes shot open and he smiled at them all.

"What do ye all look so worried for? I was just resting….."

"Oh Harry you really freaked us you dope!"

"Ya its real good to see you two Hermione." He said as he sat up.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Lily asked massaging his arm.

"I've been better but……ya Ill live."

"You had some fall Prongslet….."

"Ya tell me about it. Is dad here?"

Lily bit her lip before saying…..Um…..your dad had to work so……"

"Ya….is Ginny or Lana here?" Harry asked looking at Ron so he said…..

"Lana just left a second ago and Ginny is feeling a bit sick today so she didn't make the match…."

"Harry your father really did want to come……"

"Ya he just couldn't get away from work. Mom I have heard it all before! I am sick of you covering for him…."

"Um….Harry we are going to head back upstairs so we will see you in a little while okay?"

"Ah Hermione you don't have to go….."

"Actually would you guys mind? Id really appreciate it."

"Sure Lily. We will see you soon mate."

"Ya alright Rob…..see you guys later."

"Harry I am not covering for James. That is the truth sweetheart…."

"Mom he has not being in contact with me for over two weeks! I contact him through the mirror and fire and he says hell get back to me but he never does! He doesn't even answer my letters……you do."

"Harry he is just very busy at work right now…."

"That never stopped him before. He says that nothing comes before his family…..what a hypocrite!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CRITISIZE YOUR FATHER HARRY JAMES POTTER! ILL ADMIT HE HAS NOT BEEN AROUND MUCH LATELY BUT HE ADORES YOU AND ARIELLE! YOU CANNOT DENY THAT!"

"WELL WHERE THE HELL WAS HE TODAY WHEN I FELL OVER ONE HUNDRED FEET? WHERE WAS HE WHEN I HAD MY FIRST QUIDDTICH MATCH OF THE SEASON? WHERE WAS HE WHEN I BROKE MY OWN RECORD BY CATHCHING THE SNITCH IN TWENTY-THREE MINUTES? HE WAS IN SOME DINGY LITTLE OFFICE IGNORING THE FACT THAT HE HAS A FAMILY!"

"Please don't raise your voice to me again Harry because I cannot take it. I know he has let you down recently but please try and be patient. You know that he would never ignore you intentionally. I promise you that once he hears about today, he will be over immediately."

"Ya well I won't hold my breath…." Lily stood up and kissed him on the head saying….

"I will speak to you soon darling. James will too I swear that to you. Shari is at home with the twins who are sick so…..we better go."

"What is wrong with them?" Harry asked Sirius compassionately.

"Oh its just a stomach bug mate. Nothing to worry about. She insisted on us coming so…I didn't just go off and leave her……"

"Ya I know that Sirius. You would never do that." Harry replied coldly staring at Lily who ignored him.

"Ya well Airs and Ryan are with her too so….we best be off."

"Sure thing. Ill talk to you soon."

"Ya anytime Harry mate!" Sirius said smiling at him.

"Watch out for him Remus." Sirius instructed before leaving with Lily.

"Well I guess that I better get back to work unless you want me here for another while?"

"No….."Harry said shortly as he crosses his arms and sat upright in bed.

"Harry……"

"Where is my broomstick do you know?"

"Oh….."Remus sat down on the bed as he continued…….

"Well you see Harry the thing is…..it blew into the whomping willow…."

"Oh brilliant! First I lose my dad, my broomstick and fall one hundred feet…..what a cracking day this is turning out to be!" Harry said as he lay down on the bed.

"Harry you haven't lost your father….he is just really busy at work…."

"Oh you ar as bad as mom……sticking up for him….."

"Harry your father loves you. I am certain that he would be here if he could….."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Alright….what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why I am such an easy target for dementors. Do you have any idea?"

"I imagine Harry it has something to do with your past. One dark, sinister ordeal in particular is what they associate you with so…..they feed on that."

"So how can I defeat them? Remus I know you can help me. Please don't let me down….."

"Oh Harry……I know that there is a spell that can repel against them but…."

"Please teach me Remus….I need your help so please…..I don't want to go to anybody else!" Harry said fervently as he sat upright again.

"Okay Harry Ill show you what I know. Why don't you come up to me at 7:30 on Monday evening and we will start?"

"Okay thanks Remus." He replied smiling at him.

"No problem Harry. Anyway I better let you get some rest. Ill see you on Monday then so if not before it…"

"Ya cool Remus. Thanks again."

"No thanks necessary Harry. You are family after all." Harry smiled back at him as Remus left to return to his office and plan out his classes for next week.

Well what did you think? I sure hope it was satisfactory! And before you ask…..yes Harry will go off the rails a little for a while but the question is…..who will be able to save him? Will it be James, Sirius or Remus? You decide who you want to have. I am serious here like. Tell me who you would like talk some sense into Harry. Let me know and I will decide soon:) Or if it is somebody else…..let me know too:)


	71. Chapter 71

Hey thank you for the reviews. You guys are well awesome! Okay well since I wont be here for a week practically…..I am trying to get up to chapter 72 or 3 at least. Some good storylines though coming up so….never fear! ;) lol. Alright well James reaches a low point in this chapter so hop on to the James Potter rollercoaster and enjoy the ride! Lol Talk 2 ya:)

"Oh good morning James." Lily said cynically sitting up in bed. James rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said….."Hey good morning sweetheart. How are you?" He asked stretching. Lily crossed her arms as she replied……"Well I am god but you don't deserve to be."

"What…..?" James asked confusedly. He began to sit up and search for his glasses.

"Do you remember that we have a son? He is about five foot six, wears glasses……looks like actually come to think of it……" James just shook his head as he stood up and looked at her.

"Lils what is going on with you?" She jumped out of bed, placed her hands firmly on her hips and shouted….."WHAT IS GOING WITH ME? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU MORE LIKE! HARRY HAS LEFT SEVERAL MESSAGES WITH ME ASKING YOU TO CALL HIM BACK AND YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING OF THE SORT! According to Remus he is very cut up about it…."

"Lils I have been really busy lately. You know that…." James said softly as he began to get dressed.

"That doesn't mean you can neglect your son James. You missed his first game of the season. He fell over one hundred feet during the game and where were you? In some dingy little office……"

"He fell off his broom!" James shouted in exasperation.

"Yes he did. Then it took flight into the whomping willow so you know if you wanted……I am sure Harry wouldn't mind letting you use the remains of it for fire wood…."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE FELL?" He shouted angrily.

"Oh I see because he fell now you care but if he didn't you wouldn't be so bothered? Have I got that right James?"

"Oh don't be stupid…." James said irritably as he stormed past her and out into the landing.

"Oh so now I'm stupid? Well this just gets better and better" Lily shouted following him down the stairs. As she got to the last step, James turned around, putting up his hands briefly as he said…..

"Lily please……..I don't need this right now."

"Well I am pretty sure that Harry didn't need to fall off his broom yesterday or to suddenly have an estranged father!" James was in the kitchen making coffee. He turned around and said…..

"Harry does not have an estranged father!"

"Oh seriously ya? Well let me ask you this then James. When was the last time you spoke to Harry? How about the last time you hugged him or told him how much he means to you……" James stormed over to her hearing enough.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP YOU IRRITATING TART!"

Lily went weak at the knees as she pulled out the nearest kitchen chair and sat down, one hand covering her mouth. All the blood drained from James face as he looked down at Lily. Tears were running down her face and she had a terrified look in her eyes. For the first time in her life she was actually afraid of him.

"You…..you were going to hit me weren't you?" She asked barely able to breathe.

"Lily…..Lily please I am so sorry darling please……"James stuttered as he knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees. She stared at him in disgust and betrayal.

"Please just go James……"

"What…..baby please come on…..its me….."

"I don't know who you are anymore James….."

"Aww Lily please don't say that…..please……I love you….."He said caressing her face when she jumped up and shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! James please just go….just go James please….."

He looked at her apologetically as he slowly left. Lily broke down in tears at the table when Arielle arrived. She stood in the doorway as she whispered…..

"Mom…..mom what is going on? Why are you and daddy fighting?" Lily turned around with tear stained eyes and more tears coming as she said……

"Oh sweetheart…..its just a stupid mommy and daddy fight……"

"I heard everything mom. I heard you both screaming at each other. I don't like it…."

"Oh darling neither do I but…..it will be fine I promise….." Arielle now was kneeling on a chair opposite Lily looking straight at her. Lily tried to smile but Arielle knew that it was forced.

"Do you want some breakfast sweetheart?" Lily asked as she got up.

"Its okay mom…..you go and have get dressed. Ill get something myself…."

"Okay….thanks Ari…."

After Lily went upstairs Arielle ran next door to get Sirius. She found Sirius and Sharina sitting at the table with the twins having breakfast.

"Sirius…..I need your help…..please you have got to come quick…."She begged through tears. They both looked at her anxiously before Sirius got up and approached her.

"Is there something wrong with your mom Airs?" Shari asked concernedly.

"No its my dad….."

"Okay angel what happened?" Sirius asked softly as he knelt down before her.

"Oh Sirius…..he and mom had a terrible fight! She cant stop crying. I didn't know what else to do…..please Sirius. She needs you. You have to come you just have to!"

"Oh hey Shhhh Airs come on now. Its going to be alright angel its going to be alright. Shhhh…." Sirius ushered gently as he brought her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before standing up and asking….Has James left for work?" She nodded quickly and Shari signalled for him to go next door as he looked back.

"Alright Angel come on then. Tell me where she is darling…."

"She is upstairs. When I left I told her to go up and get dressed so I assume that's what she is doing…"

"Okay….."Sirius held her hand as they went back to Lily. As they got inside they could hear someone crying upstairs. Sirius told Arielle to wait in the kitchen whilst she went and spoke to her. As he climbed the stairs, the screams were getting louder. Sirius tapped gently at the door before popping his head around the door. Lily was dressed but lying on her side facing him with tears streaming down her face. She was hysterical. Sirius closed the door gently and approached the bed. He bent down and tapped her gently.

"Lily…..hey sweetheart…..hey how are you?"

"Oh Sirius……hey…."Lily replied groggily.

"Hey…..what happened between you and James?" Sirius asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh….we were fighting about him not spending time with Harry and um….he really scared me Sirius…."

"How Lils?"

"……He nearly hit me….."

"WHAT…? Lily…….I……that doesn't sound like James. He would never hit you or the kids….."

"Well he tried to and um……"She started crying again….."he realised what he was about to do so he stopped and um…..he really scared me Sirius. Arielle heard everything….."

"Aww Shhhh Lils come here darling….." Sirius lay lengthways on the bed and brought Lily closer to him so her him so her head was on his chest. Sirius kept soothing her by rubbing her back or stroking her hair. Eventually her tears ceased as she muttered into his chest…..

"Thank you for being here Sirius. I really appreciate it."

"Its alright Lils." He kissed her head before massaging her back again…."Its alright Lils. James will be okay. He is just very stressed right now darling but you will see the real James back very soon…." Sirius looked down and saw that Lily had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled before lying down himself and wrapping both arms around her to keep her warm.

An hour later Sirius was awoken by the sound of James voice downstairs asking Arielle where Lily was. He looked over at her to see that she was still asleep in his arms. James then barged into the room. He stared at Sirius looking perplexed. Sirius smiled at him but James did not.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing with my wife?" Sirius stood up and approached him.

"Oh I see that she is your wife now? A while ago she was about to become your punch bag!"

"I WOULD NEVER HIT LILY OR MY CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"I AM ONLY SAYING WHAT LILY TOLD ME….."

"WELL BY THE LOOKS OF THINGS SHE HAS TOLD YOU QUITE A LOT!"

"By the looks of things? James what did you think…..oh my god you thought that I slept with her? You really do need help mate!" Sirius walked towards the door but James pulled him back.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME…..."

"James…..what the hell has gotten into you lately? You are acting like this psychotic maniac who cant see that he is on a very fast approaching downward spiral! Your son doesn't feel he knows you anymore, your wife is terrified of you and your daughter…..well your daughter may as well have no father the amount of time you spend with her….."James punched Sirius in the face violently, sending on his back. Sirius put his hand up to his nose and found it pumping with blood. He stared at James disbelievingly.

"Oh my god Padfoot I am so sorry mate…." Sirius stood up as he said….

"All I can is James…..I am very pleased that it was me you punched instead of Lily or Arielle. You need to sort yourself out kid. Let me know when you do….."He opened the door and hurried down the stairs.

"Sirius…..Sirius I am so sorry mate…..Sirius….." James came back into the bedroom, closed the door and slid down against it. Tears began to stream down his face as he muttered to himself……

"I am a monster….."

Well what did ya think? Hope ya enjoyed it anyway! Talk 2 ya soon:)


	72. Chapter 72

Hey I am sorry you guys if I Bugged ye by ending it so…….abruptly! Lol. Ill end it better this time I swear:) Glad ya liked it and hope ya enjoy this one as much! Talk 2 ya:) :)

"You hit Sirius…..I saw you James." Lily said gently half into the pillow. James who had his head in his hands looked up suddenly looking shaken.

"I know…..I don't know what is happening to me Lils…."

"You need help James. All the stress of work is making you become somebody that you are not." Lily raised herself up a little on the bed. She supported her head with her hand as James slowly walked over to her. He sat on the bed with his back to her as he said……

"Lily I am so sorry……I could never forgive myself if I had acted on impulse. You have to believe that." He turned around to look at her. She smiled meekly as she said……

"I do believe you James but I…..I can't be around you right now. You are becoming this monster that I know you are not. I want the real James back……my James…..the one who made me fall in love with him. He is gone."

"He can come back Lily….."James replied despondently. Lily wiped a few stray tears away saying….

"I know….but he isn't here now. You need to decide what is more important to you James. This stupid promotion that is tearing your family apart or being here with us like you used always be."

"Lily this promotion is big…..it's huge in fact. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I might actually be awarded this…..head auror in the department of defence. My father always wanted that but…..he never achieved it….."

"James what is so important about being head auror? You always said that your one true ambition was to train young witches and wizards in the way of the light….."

"Ah Lily…..this is huge! Can you not see that? It means more money, more responsibility….."

"More hours and more aggression from you too James! Can you not see that it is affecting your personality too? You snap at me without reason and you never apologise for it! It's as though you are giving yourself permission to……"

"Look……I am sorry Lily alright but with this promotion I am able to keep watch over Peter……"

"What….how can you….."

"The department is tailing his every move okay? He appears to be spending a great deal of time in the dark forest…..but then he suddenly goes out of reach so we think that it has something to do with Voldemort….."

"Why didn't you tell me that is what you were doing?"

"I…..well….."

"You see that is the thing James….this promotion is changing you completely. You are even keeping secrets from me now……."

"I'm keeping secrets? What about you?" James said aggressively standing up.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I HAVE KEPT NO SECRETS FROM YOU!"

"OH REALLY WELL ABOUT SIRIUS? HOW LONG HAVE YOUR MORNING RENDEVOUS BEING GOING ON FOR?"

"YOU ARE UNREAL JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO STAND THERE AND ACCUSE ME OF HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND? HARRYS GODFATHER….HOW DARE YOU!"

"WELL YOU LOOKED MIGHTY CONTENT IN HIS ARMS LILS……THAT'S ALL I AM SAYING."

"You have reached rock bottom James. You are seriously paranoid. Get help and then we can talk." Lily who was kneeling on the bed got off it and headed towards the door. James was standing in front of it and he pulled her back saying…..

"Oh no you don't!" He pushed her on top of the bed. She stared at him in horror and he stared back at her in disgust. He walked over to her saying….

"Lily I am so sorry darling…."

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE JAMES!" He stared at her with pleading eyes saying…..

"No…..Lily please…..don't do this to us babe….."

"I haven't done anything to us James. You have….."

"But I love you….."

"Actions speak louder than words James. You have shown the complete opposite to me for the past few weeks and I have had enough. I want you to leave now James…."

"But Lils….."

"If you love me you will honour my request James." She replied coldly staring at the floor. James looked at her remorsefully, nodded his head and left.

Arielle was in the kitchen when James arrived down. He smiled at her but she stared maliciously at him.

"Hey princess….."

"Don't you princess me dad. I saw what you did to Sirius….."

"Did he tell you?" James asked gently.

"No….he covered for you saying that he bashed into a door but the only pragmatic issue with that is….I heard you two shouting and then I heard a thud which I assume was Sirius falling to the floor."

"Oh baby I am so sorry okay? I just lost my cool……"James said bending down to her.

"Dad you never ever would hit anybody if you lost your cool. Especially Sirius……you nearly hit mom too this morning….I heard everything."

"Arielle sweetheart…..I have just been under a lot of pressure at work lately……"

"Do I look like I care? Dad there are a lot of people who are under pressure at work but they don't go around using people as punch bags!" James stood up looking annoyed with his daughter.

"Oh go on then am I next?"

"I would never hit you…."

"Oh but its okay to hit mom and Sirius?"

"I never hit your mother!"

"You came close enough to it as far as I can see dad….."

"Arielle I have to go alright?" James went to the door but Arielle turned around saying…..

"Doesn't the fact that you didn't hit mom and me tell you something? You know it's wrong to hit women but you also that you need help. Dad please come back to us. We all know you can. We need you….please don't leave."

"I will never leave you darling."

"You already have. You better get back to work before they get worried." She said as she turned her back on him. James stared at her in agony. He had let his family down. But he knew that he had to so something drastic before he lost them for good. Taking another glance at his daughter he left.

"How are you feeling now Sirius?" Shari asked sitting down beside him. Sirius had an ice pack against his nose. He smiled at her as he took it down saying……

"Ya I'm alright darling…" The blood started running down again.

"Oops here show me…."In her hand she had a tissue with something in it. She dabbed it against his nose.

"There that should do it but you better put the ice pack up again in case it swells." He smiled at her as he said……."Thank you Shars….."

"No problem Sirius." She smirked at him before Sirius kissed her gently but passionately. Then there was a knock on the door which their moment. Sirius sighed before going to answer it. He pulled it open to find James standing there.

"Alright?" Sirius asked emotionless.

"No not really mate. Can I come in?"

"Alright come on then." Sirius replied coldly stepping aside for James to enter. He smiled a little at Sirius but it wasn't returned.

"Hey Shari…."

"Hey James…..Look Ill leave you guys to it." Sirius smiled blandly at her as she left.

"So eh…..how's the nose?"

"It's alright. Surprisingly enough still in one piece after the knock you gave it."

"Ya…..sorry about that." Sirius smiled forcedly at him before gesturing him to sit down.

"So…..what brings you here anyway James? I would have thought I was the last person you wanted to see since I am supposed to be screwing your wife!"

"Ah Sirius mate I was just pissed off then. I wasn't mad at you or Lily or Arielle come to think of it….I was annoyed with me. I cannot believe that I actually have reached this…..level. the level where I become an abusive husband and negligent father…..I hate who I am but I just cant explain what comes over me…."

"James you are stressed. You are so stressed and obsessed with work that you have lost track of the important things like friends and family. I have seen plenty good men go down that route and never return. That is why I will be damned before I let that happen to you."

"You are going to help me after everything I have said and done?"

"I am helping my best friend and his family. I am not helping the neurotic moron sitting in front of me! First though you have to help me understand why this promotion is so god damn important."

"There are certain aurors at the ministry who are keeping track on Peter. They offered me the position if head auror because of our history…."

"Okay so basically Wormtail is being…..well tailed but why is it so important to you? I mean correct me if I am wrong but maybe this aggression that you are feeling towards Lily and me has something to do with….him? Is he close to Hogwarts?"

"He takes refuge in the dark forest a lot ya but he ends up somewhere on the far side of London. We are trying to track down that exact location….."

"All this stress, all this aggression……it is affecting you James. You need to get out of it before you change all sense of propriety. If you stay there you will lose your family and then you will hate yourself for letting that foul git ruin everything you love!"

"I know Sirius but…..it means I keep Harry safe."

"James mate you haven't spoken to your son for close to a month. He is pretty pissed at you right now so take my advice and bail in order to save your family while you still can."

"My family hate me Sirius….."

"No they don't James. They are all scared for you. They hate who you have transformed to over night but…..they love you….even Harry."

"I don't know about Harry mate….."

"Ah James come on will ya? Get a grip kid! Harry idolises you. Why do you think he is annoyed with you right now?"

"……Because I let him down…."

"It is because he cares James. If it didn't bother him you not turning up to his game or you not returning his calls so to speak…..he wouldn't behave like this. Ill admit that it wont be easy trying to get him round but ask yourself this. Do you think it will get any easier of you let it go longer?"

"No…."

"Well then……you know what you have to do mate. Resign from your promotion at the ministry and resolve your differences with your son."

Well was that a better ending? Lol. Okay well this is quite possibly gona be the last chapter before I go on holidays next week! I gota go to a match tomorrow and organise things today so…..Ill start posting chaps again Sunday week. Okay? Talk 2 ya:)


	73. Chapter 73

Hey thanks for the reviews. Appreciate it guys! Okay well what will be the out come of James and Sirius talk? Read on to find out. :) Talk 2 ya:)

Though Lily and James relationship was strained at the moment, Sirius and James seemed to be back on track. However, James was anxious to know if word about home life had reached Harry yet. He knew things were messed up with his son so decided to talk to him first before somebody else did. He flooed himself into Remus office where he found his old friend working tirelessly. Remus looked up and saw James standing before him dusting himself down. They both smiled at each other before James sat down.

"Are you here to see Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well yes but also you Remus. I need to talk to you before someone else does…..namely Arielle. I have decided to quit my promotion Remus because…..it is tearing my family apart."

"Oh James surely Lily and Arielle understand…….and as for Harry well….he will come around." James began playing with his fingers and staring at the ground. He looked up saying…..

"Ya…..the thing is Remus I have become a totally different person since I took this job. I am never home, I can count on my fingers the amount of times I have spent with Lils and Airs since I was appointed it….."

"James…..it will get easier mate….."

"I hit Sirius…..and I almost hit Lily Remus." Remus stared at him in shock.

"Ya you see now why I hate myself and this promotion. It is forcing me to become someone I hate."

"You hit Sirius? Why?"

"I just lost it. He was going on at me……telling me a few home truths and……"

"You hit Sirius?"

James and Remus turned around to find Harry standing in the doorway.

James got up and walked over to him.

"Harry….mate look I am so sorry! I never intended to you have to believe that…."

"HOW COULD YOU DAD! I WAS ANNOYED WITH YOU BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU STOOP SO LOW! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Harry look wait…..listen to me mate……please Harry…." Harry ran down the steps into the classroom.

"Harry please come back mate……"James called from the balcony.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME! AND WE ARE NOT MATES!" He ran out of the classroom and James turned back to Remus who was standing beside his desk, smiled at him sympathetically.

"Well that could have gone better….."

"It still can James. You just need to be patient with him. I know where he has gone to. The same spot you always went to after Lily rejected you….."James smiled a little at him. "Go after him James. He needs you more than he needs Sirius or me."

"Ya……alright Remus. Thanks mate."

"No thanks necessary. Just go and get your son back." James returned his smile as he hurried down towards the whomping willow.

Harry was sitting with his back to the tree nearest the lake. Tears were running down his face. He heard James approaching him but he didn't look up. James sighed a little as he sat down beside him.

"So…..how are you?"

"Get bent…."

"Please don't use that kind of language to me Harry. I know I screwed up but I am still your father…."

"I am so happy for you…."

"Harry come on please don't be like this. I know we can work this out….."

"Have you got the time?"

"I always have time for you…."

"Well you didn't for the last two weeks…."

"Ya…..the promotion was taking its toll but…..I have decided to quit…."

"Why did you? I thought you had to wait so long to get it. Why quit now?"

"Because I was neglecting my family…..I hate who I have become Harry and I know the only way to do that is to quit…..so….do you think we can get things back on track?"

"…..I suppose. It might take a bit of time to get things back to normal but……I have patience if you do."

"I do Harry…..I promise that things will be sweet again. I am sorry for missing your match yesterday…."

"Its okay…..nothing much happened…."

"Lily told me that you lost your broom well…..how about we go to Diagon Alley and replace it?"

"What you mean like now?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Why not? If you have the time….."

"Ya sure. Thanks dad!" Harry exclaimed throwing his arms around James.

"No problem Champ."

Well……short I know but this defo will be the last chapter for a week! Think you will survive? Ya better! Lol. Talk 2 ya:)


	74. Chapter 74

Hey thank you all for the savage reviews over the past week. Sorry if my absence has caused some tension with ye but am back now so lets get this story started! Lol. :) Alright well I do have some good storylines coming up so I hope you will agree. Here it goes chapter…..! Enjoy:)

Although James is happy to be back on speaking terms with his son, the memory of the past few days still persists to haunt him. He and Lily always taught Harry and Arielle to not create the art of deception. Now James was just being a hypocrite by not telling his son the truth. Was James really that much of a coward? What was more important a honest relationship with his son whereby he convey the truth about his recent personal stress related crisis or to keep his pride intact and hope that Harry would never find out? He didn't want his son to disown him or hate him but he was prepared to suffer the consequences. Honesty is the best policy. That is what James was taught and so he passed on this lesson to his own kids. He couldn't become a hypocrite. He just couldn't……Harry was going to find out and

And James would be the one to tell him. However, it is Remus influence that relents him to this decision. After speaking with Harry he heads back to Remus, peppering about his dilemma.

"I can't tell him Remus. He will despise me for sure." James says flatly staring at the floor with his fingers entwined. Remus who is sitting at his desk with one hand resting against his mouth leans forward and asks warily.

"Do you really believe that he won't find out if you continue to conceal this from him James?"

"…..I……I…."

"James listen to me." He looks at Remus anxiously as he continues.

"You and Lily have raised Harry to be honest with both himself and those around him. You have never condoned the actions of a coward and taught Harry the same principles. If you do not tell Harry then he will learn to look upon you as a hypocrite. Is that what you want James? To lose the respect of your son?" James looked up at him sheepishly saying….

"No of course not Remus but…..he and I have only gotten back on track. I just consented to buy him a broomstick. If I tell him what I did….."

"What you almost did James." Remus interjects firmly. James stares at him blankly before continuing.

"….He will hate me forever Remus. I think Sirius should be the one to tell him." James gets up and walks towards the window, standing sideways. Remus gazes after him perplexed before asking…..

"James how is that going to help matters? If you get Sirius to do your dirty work for you then that will just prove to Harry that you really are a coward…..something which you are not." He continues to stare out the window as he says…..

"Remus we both know what the truth is here mate." He turns around to find a puzzled looking Remus behind him so he elaborates.

"All throughout his childhood Harry was Sirius shadow. He hung on his every word, he heeded everything he said….."

"Oh James……"

"Do you remember what he said to Sharinas parents when he was seven?" Remus looked at the floor and smiled sadly sensing where this was going.

"When her father asked him if he wanted to be an auror like me……Harry said no. He wanted to be Sirius. What does that tell you Remus?" James asked firmly.

"It tells me James that a seven year old child was reacting the way an emotionally and fundamentally happy child should towards someone they love and admire a great deal. What Harry was said was innocent and juvenile. He didn't say he wanted to be like Sirius…..he said that he wanted to be Sirius. We both know that is impossible. I know what you want me to say James but I won't because I don't believe it. Harry does not love Sirius more than you. True Sirius spent more time with him growing up but that was because he had an easier working schedule. You spent every moment you could spare with your children James and you still do. You excel at being a parent James so no I don't think you have failed. But what I don't want to be believe is that you are jealous of Sirius."

James stares at him abruptly before saying…..

"I am not jealous of Sirius……"

"That is where you are wrong James. Sirius spent more time with your kids growing up than you did. They idolise you James but you don't like the fact that they both feel comfortable talking to Sirius about things which they should be discussing with you, their father. The James that I have known for twenty-one years would not be like this. But the monster that as consumed him and is now full of jealousy and bitterness would. I think you need to get help James before you compel your family to turn against you…..for good." Remus walks back to his desk leaving a despondent James standing staring at him.

"You want me to see a shrink?" James asks calmly.

"Yes James I do. If you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for Lily and the kids. They need you James. Take some time off work and save your family. Before it is too late."

"Remus…….I……"

"Dr. Magnolty in St Mangos is an excellent psychiatrist James. I have no objections with escorting you there….."

"Remus I don't need a shrink mate….."

"Well cant you let the doctors decide that James? All you have to do is get assessed okay? You could be right but I am not going to let you go on like this. So what is it going to be James?"

After a few minutes consideration James consented to go to the hospital but he was adamant that he didn't need therapy.

Well what did ya think? I know it was short but the next one will be longer I promise! Let me know anyway! Talk 2 ya:)


	75. Chapter 75

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews. Once again I appreciate the support so keep it coming! Lol.

Alright well here comes chapter 75? James conveys all to Harry but how will he react? Read on to find out. ;) Talk 2 ya:) :)

The next Saturday was the final Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. James asked Harry to meet him for lunch in Leo's at 1:00. Sirius and Remus joined him for moral support. Harry wandered in and saw them sitting there. James was sitting next to Remus at the back of the restaurant facing outwards whilst Sirius who was sitting opposite them didn't notice Harry coming in until he spoke.

"Hey guys how ya doing? If I had known ye were coming I could have invited Rob too….."

"No Harry…….just you mate." Harry looked at James curiously as he sat next to Sirius.

"Are you alright dad?" He smiled at Sirius who winked at him.

"Ya sure Harry why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you seem kind of……edgy……."

"Do I?" He asked smirking slightly as he buttered a bread roll. Remus smiled encouragingly at him and Harry noticed this. He stared at them suspiciously.

"So how is school Prongslet?" Sirius asked in a vain attempt to remove the pressure from James.

Harry continued to stare at James as he said hurriedly…..

"It's fine Sirius…….dad what is going on? I know that something is so please just tell me already."

James dropped the roll as he looked at his two friends who smiled supportively. He leaned forwards as he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Well…..um…..as you know I quit the promotion because it was putting too much pressure on the family life and me." Harry nodded. "Well…….ugh…….last week your mother and I had a fight. Things got a little bit out of control at one point….."

"How do you mean things got out of control dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well…..we had a bit of a screaming match and at one point I almost did something that I very much regret…"

"Dad what are you talking about?" Harry asked anxiously. James looked at Sirius and Remus who nodded fervently. James took in a deep breath before continuing reluctantly.

"I nearly hit Lily but I came to my senses before hand so nothing happened son I swear…."

"How could you even contemplate doing something like that dad?" He asked despondently.

"I……I don't know Harry. I hate myself for it you know? I can't even look at her because all I see is the fear she had in her eyes and I never want to make her feel that way again. I want to get help before I come back into the bedroom….."

"Why where are you sleeping now?" Harry asked coldly.

"On the couch. Lils wanted me to take the spare room but I didn't think I deserved it…."

"Too right you don't!"

"Harry come on now……"Remus interjected which earned him a compassionate look from James and a threatening one from Harry.

"Do you really believe that that is okay now dad? If you sleep on the couch and make up all this bull about punishing yourself that mom will just come running and forgive and forget?"

"No I….."

"How could you dad? When I was seven I pushed Arielle because she was bugging me when I wanted to fly the broomstick you got me. As a result you took it off me for a week and made me apologise to her. You told me that it is wrong to treat women as punch bags. Any man who takes out his aggression on a woman physically or otherwise is nothing more than a thug. How are you any better?"

"Harry I didn't hit her….."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No I didn't say that. Look I want to make things right here Harry. I don't expect you to forgive and forget so easily but…..I did promise to get you a new broomstick so how about we get that later?"

"You can shove your broomstick! I don't want anything from a thug."

"Harry……now that is enough." Sirius said firmly.

"No it's alright Sirius….."

"Harry why don't we just have some lunch and we can discuss the matter further after…."

"There is nothing to discuss Remus okay? I cant even believe you two are still speaking to him!"

"Oi Harry mate now come on that is enough! James is still your father…."

"No Sirius. My father is dead. All I have now is a tramp sitting across the table from me posing as him." James stared at Harry despondently. He couldn't believe that he had caused Harry so much hurt and hatred towards him. Granted he didn't expect it to be a comfy ride but he never expected this.

"I'm going back to my friends. See you later Remus….."

"Harry wait…." James called as Harry walked towards the entrance. He turned around slowly, his eyes burning with loathing.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to see you so just leave me alone. You have done sufficient damage for quite some time. Talk to you soon Sirius." He quickly turned and left the restaurant leaving a distraught James and perplexed Remus and Sirius behind.

"Well……that could have gone better." Sirius said bemused turning around in his seat.

"Oh shut up Sirius will ya? It's bad enough that my son despises me without your sarky remarks thrown into the batter!" He buried his head in his hands as Sirius nodded at Remus to say something.

"…..James…..I am sure that once Harry realises that you are serious about getting help….hell come around….."

"Oh leave it out Remus will ya? You heard what doctor what's his face said last week….."

"Dr McNulty…."Sirius replied which earned him a bitter glare from James so he shut up and buttered his roll.

"He said that this was all stress related and that if I wanted I could speak to a stress therapist. That is exactly what I did and then he says that he will give me stress test to identify the root of the problem and now the results are showing that I am over worked. The bottom line is guys…..nothing is wrong with me. But how to get Harry to forgive me is the question….."

"Why don't you and Lily go away for a break? Shari and I can take care of Arielle…."

"Sirius how will that help the situation with Harry? If I go away with Lily he will think that I don't care about how much I have disappointed him. And I do….."

"Well maybe Sirius has a point James. I mean if you and Lily can get things back on track then Harry will see that you never meant to….up scuttle things…."

"Up scuttle things? Remus mate I did a hell of a lot more than that! I have made such a mess of this whole situation. I reckon I should give Harry some space…."

"Ya…..maybe you should. And don't worry James…..Ill be there for him. He will be okay James. You have to believe that mate…."

"Right now Remus I don't know what I believe."

Sirius was listening intently to every word James was saying. If he could forgive James for punching him then why couldn't Harry forgive him for not hitting Lily? As far as Sirius was concerned Harry was acting like a child. He should have the sense to rationalize things. He knew it was possible that he would be making things ten times worse but he had to interject before it got any worse; if that was even possible.

After lunch the marauders went their separate ways; James headed home, Remus went back to Hogwarts whilst Sirius claimed he had to pick up a few things for Shari. Naturally he was lying. He headed towards the broomsticks where he thought Harry might still be. As he entered the pub he saw no sign of him. He went to the counter where Rosemerta was serving a middle aged wizard.

"…..That will be six sickles so please Mr. Barrie….Oh hey Sirius. How are you?" She asked smiling at him. He winked at her before replying….

"Not too bad now Rose darling. Not too bad…."

"Good….Ill be with you in one minute." She said as she headed to the register.

"Alright….what will it be Sirius? Oh let me guess…..one steamy hot smoking fire whiskey?"

Sirius half laughed at her before saying….

"No not tonight love. Actually I was wondering if you have seen Harry today?"

"Oh ya sure he is right over there." She said affably as she pointed to the far corner of the pub.

"Ah….that would be the marauder table…."

"Indeed it would be Sirius. I expect that is his berth since you and James alerted him to that growing up." Sirius smiled back at her before saying playfully…..

"Ah well Rose love ya gota keep the ole marauder traditions alive…" she smirked at him as she said…

"Ill talk to you later Sirius…."She left to go and serve more customers who had just arrived.

"Cheers….nice one Rose darling." He replied winking at her.

Sirius massaged his mouth before approaching Harry. He was sitting with Hermione, Rob, Ron and Lana. He cleared his throat discreetly as he walked over to him steadily. Harry was sitting on the outside with Lana next to him. He took a sip from his jug and as he was putting it down on the table saw Sirius approaching him. He wagged his finger at him since he couldn't talk but Sirius paid no attention.

"Harry I need to talk to you mate…."

"Alright dad are you gona join us?" Rob asked pleased to see him. Sirius smiled at him as he replied…

"No can do Robo mate. Ya alright Ron, Hermione?" He nodded in their direction. Rob was sitting between them. They both smiled before saying….."Hey Sirius…."

"Hey Lana…..you alright darling?" She nodded and smiled coyly.

"Yes thank you……"

"Sirius there is nothing further to discuss here so just back off would ya?" He stood up but Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. He smirked at the others who eyed him suspiciously. He bent down so only Harry could hear what he was saying.

"I am only going to ask you once to hear me out. Now I will be over in Zonkos catching up on some paper work…..if you change your mind you know where I am." He stood up as he said…..

"Enjoy your trip in Hogsmeade. Harry…..you know where I stand mate. Take care guys." He looked once at Harry before exiting the pub. Harry stared after him but was interrupted by Lana getting up to use the ladies. Hermione scooted over closer to him to say……

"Harry…..I don't know what Sirius said to you but I am guessing it was quite valuable. Take my advice and go after him. James is your father after all and……like it or not he is the only one you've got. Don't throw your relationship away on a stupid tiff…."

"Tiff….? Hermione….."

"Harry please go after Sirius. You will regret it if you don't….."

"She is right mate…."Ron interjected earning him a nod from Harry before quickly tearing after Sirius.

"Hey where is Harry gone to?" Lana asked returning to her seat.

"Oh…..he went to talk to Sirius…."Rob said carelessly.

"Oh…..I see….."Lana answered upset that he never told her.

Harry ran over to Zonkos bashing into people in the process. When he finally got there, the queue was nearly out to the door. He saw Albert on the register so ran up to him asking breathlessly…..

"Albert…..where…..is……Sir…i…us….?"

"Harry…….hi…..Sirius is up in the office. Where did you run from?"

"The three……broomsticks. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you are out of breath that easily maybe you should consider giving the marathon a skip."

"Oh ha ha very funny….."He said smirking as he headed towards the stairs at the back of the shop.

As he reached the stairs he saw the door was left ajar, as though Sirius was expecting him. He smiled to himself before ascending them. He knocked lightly but the door opened…

"Sirius…..oh….there you are." He said smiling at Sirius who was sitting at the desk adjacent to the door, occupied with paper work. He looked up at him with a stern expression on his face. He pointed to the chair opposite his desk with the quill in his hand as he ordered…."Sit….."

Harry stared at him curiously before obeying. Sirius picked up his wand locking the door and using the Silencio charm on the room. Harry gulped a little as Sirius turned to look at him, still stern.

"Alright Sirius…."Harry said amusingly trying to break the tension in the room.

"Don't alright Sirius me Harry. You and I have got some talking to do. Don't you agree?"

"I think that it is that father of mine you need to be talking to….."

"That father of yours, Harry is worried sick that he has lost his only son…."

"….Serves him right if you ask me…."

"Well I didn't ask you Harry! Now you will hear me out and you will not interrupt me is that clear?"

Harry turned away from him to look out the window so Sirius raised his voice a little….

"Is that clear Harry?" He turned to look at Sirius nodding his head and saying "yes." In a whispered tone.

"Right….now I can understand your grievances Harry towards your father but it has gone too far mate. You need to learn the art of rationalization because clearly you cannot understand the difference between attempted and physical violence. Yes….alright James did hit me but I forgave him because I RATIONALIZED the situation. I knew that James would never do that but the monster that he is being consumed by would. The same goes for what he NEARLY did to Lily. Does the fact that he came to his senses mean nothing to you?" Sirius asked desperately. Harry looked up at him with anger embedded in his eyes.

"Does the fact that he was tempted to her mean nothing to you?" He asked angered.

"Ohhhh Harry…..look we can all do this mate. What exactly do you want from him? Do you want him to beg? Is that it? You want him to beg? Like a dog? Well let me tell you something for nothing kid…..James is a broken man. The concept of all this haunts him every night he closes his eyes. He can't look at her the way he used to because of the fear he witnessed in her eyes….."

"Ya Sirius this is old news….."Harry replied curtly. Sirius stared at him disbelievingly. He stood up and paced the room before turning back to him and saying…..

"What is going on here Harry? This is not like you mate. You used always be this sensible kid that everyone admired and Arielle looked up to. I understand your disappointment mate….."

"No you don't Sirius. How could you? People say that the strongest role model in a child's life is the same sex parent. Dad he….always spoke out against violence in the home you know? He could never understand how someone could become so abusive towards the person they supposedly love. Everything he said….everything he did…..its all just lies. He is a hypocrite Sirius and you know it….."

"What I know Harry is that he loves you and wishes he could take all this back…."

"I cant let this go Sirius….."

"Why not Harry? Come on tell me mate. Why cant you get over the fact that James didn't hit your mother….?"

"Its all changed Sirius…..he is not the person I thought he was."

"Ya you are right there. And do want to know why? He took that promotion to keep an eye on Pettigrew. He sacrificed everything to protect you Harry. Okay Ill admit that he wasn't the best husband or father over the last couple of weeks but as usual his heart was in the right place…."

"Ya sure…."

"I am not finished!" Sirius shouted at Harry who shut up fast.

"He was put under a lot of pressure and stress Harry. You know there were some days when he wouldn't come home at all until the following morning. That is called night shift." Harry folded his arms and turned away from Sirius but he went over and bent down before him.

"You said a while ago how that I couldn't possibly understand how you feel about the way James has been treating you? Well you are right to a certain point Prongslet. I don't understand how much James loves and idolises you because I never had that with my father……"Harry got up and stood in front of the window as he callously said…."Oh save the tear jerker Sirius….."

Sirius smirked a little before continuing.

"I still have scars from what my father did to me Harry…..can you say that?" He stopped to listen.

"There were nights when I would wake up in a cold sweat because of nightmares of my father torturing me. Can you say that?" Harry turned around looking apologetic.

"Your father is nothing at all to mine. He loves the bones off you kid. You don't know how good you have got it mate. So ya you know what? You are spot on…..I don't know what you are going through. Hell, I haven't got a clue. There was not one day in my life when I felt my father loved me…..or my mother for that matter. I would think long and hard about how react to this situation Harry. Because I promise that there will come a time when you will wish that you had approached it so much differently." Sirius walked back to his desk and left Harry standing by the window staring at the floor. After a few minutes silence Harry tuned back to reality. He saw Sirius going through some books with a quill in his hand.

"Sirius…..I am sorry….." He smiled at him warmly before saying…..

"Its not me that you need to be apologising to kid."

"But I was so insensitive towards you. I didn't mean it….."

"I know you didn't Harry. You were just reacting to your disappointment. I was too when I first heard it….."He got up and sat at the edge of the desk facing Harry.

"But what you need to understand is that at some point in our lives…..we all will face disappointment. It could be from a complete stranger or it could be from someone whom we love and care for. None of this matters though. What matters is how we handle it, how we react to it. Do we hold and eternal grudge or do we salvage that relationship? That is what you have to decide Harry. How much does your father mean to you?"

"He means everything to me Sirius….."He said tearfully. Sirius smiled happily at him.

"Well then…..isn't that your answer?" Harry nodded before going to hug him.

"Thank you Sirius….."

"That is what families are for Harry. Don't you forget that."

Well what did ya think? Hope it was good enough for ya! Let me know anyway. Talk 2 ya:) :)


	76. Chapter 76

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! They were well awesome:) Okay moving onwards…..Naturally this chapter will entail Harry's apology to James but what else could happen? Hmmmmm…..read on and find out! ;) Talk 2 ya:)

Harry sat over in the corner of Sirius office whilst he contacted James. He didn't leave him know that he had squared things with Harry; they decided to let that be a surprise. If truth be told…..Harry was scared that he had ruined things with James but Sirius would convince him otherwise.

"Alright James will be here shortly mate. Hello…..earth to Harry….."He looked up quickly and shook his head as he smirked and said….

"Oh sorry Sirius…..I was miles away….."Sirius looked at him anxiously before saying….

"Ya so I noticed. Is there something bothering you Harry? Is it Pettigrew?"

"Well Id be lying if I said he didn't bother me but……what if dad can't forgive me?"

"What….." Sirius uttered in a gentle, sympathetic tone as he walked over and bent down to him.

"Harry why would you even think that mate? Of course James will forgive you. I reckon that he will be well chuffed to have you back on track…."

"Ya well incase you hadn't noticed Sirius……I have acting like a real prat lately. Take what I said to you earlier for instance. That was uncalled for……"He smiled a little at him before saying…..

"Harry don't worry about it mate. None of that stuff matters. What matters is here and now….."

"I remember dad saying how that he and his father had this massive fight the day before he died. He never got a chance to apologise. I couldn't live with myself if that happened….." Sirius bent down before him, placing his hands on Harry's knees as he said gently….

"Hey hey where is all this coming from Harry?" He shrugged as he continued to look down.

"Look Harry…..we lived in two completely different time warps to you. Back then Voldemort ran the show. But he is gone now Harry so nothing is going to happen to James……"

"He could come back though Sirius. We all know that….."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it ya? Right now….."

"Sirius? Are you hear mate?" James called from outside the door. They both looked up and then Sirius returned his glance to Harry asking….."Are you ready for this?" He nodded. Sirius got up and unlocked the door, James walked in asking……

"Well what is the emergency……Harry? Hi…..I didn't see you there." Harry stood up and smiled a little at him so James returned it, taking it as a good sign.

"Harry and I had a little talk and eh……well you can take it from here Prongslet." He smiled at Sirius before looking back at his perplexed father and saying…..

"Dad…..I know what you did was something which you can't forget so easily. You scared mom I am sure but…even with all this considered I can't continue to have this strained tension between us. People react to stress differently…..you can't go beating yourself up like this. If mom and Arielle can forgive you well then…..so can I. You're my dad and the only one I have got. But despite recent events you are the best father that Arielle and I could have hoped for. I know you didn't mean to do what you did. It just….came as a shock I guess. So…..are we cool?" James looked at Sirius who just shrugged. He focused back on Harry saying…..

"Harry……I don't know what Sirius said to you but I want you to know that I am very pleased that you are at the very least speaking to me. I know that it came as a shock…..for me too mate but….I promise that it will never happen again! The three of you mean more to me than anyone will ever know. I am not about to sabotage that again, nor would I want to. I am sorry for disappointing you though."

"Ya well….at some point in our lives we all will suffer disappointment. It could be from a total stranger or maybe it will come from someone we love and care about. None of that matters though. What matters is how we react to it. Do we hold an eternal grudge or do we try and salvage that relationship? I decided to go with the second option." Sirius smiled down at him secretly. James quirked one eyebrow and shared his glances between Harry and Sirius. He smirked as he said to Harry…..

"Okay…..boy……I have a hunch that all this wisdom stuff has come from a third party. Don't get me wrong mate……I am ecstatic that you have broadened your mind to such credence but……I remember getting the very same speech from an old friend back in school. Its scary how often history repeats itself in this family….."

"Let's face it dad. You cannot postpone the inevitable on an eternal basis." James smirked at him again before Harry continued.

"I really am sorry for everything I said at lunch time though. You didn't deserve it. Can you forgive me?"

"Harry…..what you said in Leos really rang through to me mate. It made me realise what I could have lost. I never again want to make you feel that way. You are much too important to me to jeopardise. I trust you know that." Harry smiled as he threw himself at James, bringing his arms around his waist. James smiled down at his son as he embraced him securely. Sirius smiled at the spectacle.

"Man am I good or am I good? You both realise that if it wasn't for me that you most probably would still be at each others throats right?" They looked at him, shook their heads and said…..

"Shut up Sirius." Sirius gasped at them before saying….

"Oh well that is nice. Ya that is really nice. It's at times like this you know who you're friends are…."

"Thank you Padfoot…..for making me rationalize the situation…."

"Where would you be without me kid?" Sirius asked amusingly. Harry stared at him solemnly.

"I couldn't be without you Sirius." Harry threw his arms around a stunned looking Sirius. He has said the last remark humorously, not expecting Harry to take it so heavily.

"I feel the same way kid." Sirius eventually replied ruffling his hair.

"Hey Harry what do you say we get that broom now mate?" James asked a few minutes later. Harry relinquished himself from Sirius, smiling at his father and saying….

"You mean right now? Dad that would be class!" He half laughed at his son.

"Well what ya waiting for then? Come on lets go kid…..Sirius are you coming?"

"Nah….you two go on ahead….."

"Ah come on Sirius. It's been ages since we all were in Hogsmeade together. Besides what is keeping you here?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Harry I would love to go if I could but unfortunately I am the manger of this joint so…..as a result I have a fair share of paper work to do. The Christmas stock is coming in next week so I must sort out how much we need and what is most popular and so fourth…..next time I promise."

"The next time won't be until February……"

"Ya Valentines Day Sirius. So don't ya know that he and Lana will want to be…..alooone." James replied winking at Sirius who smiled back at them.

"I promise ya Harry that we will go again soon okay?"

"Ya alright Sirius. Ill see you in a couple of weeks?"

"You can bet your sorry ass you will! Go on boys get out of here. Go on…."

"Alright mate…..Ill see ya later." He winked at James saying……

"You will ya. Talk to ye later."

"See ya Sirius…."

"Talk to you later Prongslet…."

James and Harry left the premises quickly leaving Sirius alone in that dingy office. What he said was not totally true. He did have work to do for the new stock arriving next week but the real reason that he refused to go with them was because he wanted to give them some time by themselves. It had been close to a month since they had some time together so…..this was the perfect opportunity for father and son to bond.

"So….are we still thinking about this Firebolt then Harry?" James asked as they walked down the street towards the shop.

"Ya most definitely dad. It is like the fastest broom in the world…..finely varnished with a very delicate collection of wood to make the actual broom stand out among all the rest……" James laughed at his sons excitement as he slung his arm around his shoulder.

"You really are a true Potter Harry. Broomsticks and girls are always are top priority at school….."

"Not to mention quiddtich dad….."

"Oh no of course we cant forget quiddtich. Speaking of which….what would you say about going to the world cup this summer? The last time it was here…..you were too young to take so…..what do ya say?"

"I say…..do you even have to ask? Of course I want to go dad! This will be so cool….."

"I thought you might like it alright. We could make weekend out of it…..you, Arielle, Sirius, Remus Rob, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George….."

"What about mom and Shari?"

"They don't have a whole lot of interest in the world cup mate. So……"

"Dad I think that is the best idea you have come up with in a very long time…." Harry replied smiling broadly which made James half laugh before saying…..

"Good man Harry…..alright here we are. After you champ……."

The shop was polluted by Hogwarts students. The vast majority were ogling the Firebolt that was on display. The shop keeper stumbled out from the store room after James pressed the bell on the counter. He was an elderly, low sized man with white hair that resembled candy floss; his thick rimmed spectacles enlarged the size of his eyes greatly, he was aided with a walk stick.

"Yes sir…..how may I help you?" He asked in a gravely voice. James smiled at him before saying….

"My son here is interested in purchasing a Firebolt sir……" He lowered his glasses for a minute saying

"Ah…..yes….the young man I take it is a quiddtich player. Well I must admire his good taste then….yes I must. Very well then…."He said pushing his glasses back into position….."If you just wait here I will go and fetch our last Firebolt from the storage room…."

"Last one….? But dad what about the one on the window?" Harry whispered after he was gone.

"Ah….yes well you see Harry…..the one on the window is not actually a broomstick. It is a plastic model. The reason they don't use an actual broomstick on the window is because if…god forbid, they were ever burgled….they can be certain that they wouldn't lose any profit. They don't use shutters you see after they lock up…..so people cans see what they have on offer twenty-four-seven……They keep the real ones in the very back of this shop in a room that only an employee can open due to the particular combination they have on it. Sirius and I found all this out when we came down here in our third year….."

"Now here you go sir…." The man returned with the Firebolt wrapped in a brown package. Harry's eyes widened with excitement at the sight of it. James noticed this and smiled at his son who was still focusing on the broom. He turned his attention to the shop assistant asking…..

"How much will that be sir?"

"That will be ten galleons and four sickles when you are ready please sir….."

"All right….." James fumbled in his coat pocket for the money whilst Harry was still oblivious to anyone or anything around him.

"I do hope that you will enjoy your new broomstick young sir. I am certain that you will be quite popular in school once word spreads of your new stick….."

"Oh I am sure he will….here you go sir. Ten galleons and four sickles exactly…."

"Thank you sir. Good day to you both…."

"Yes thank you and to you. Come on Harry lets go….."

"Alright….." Harry picked up the broom from the counter and dazedly walked out of the shop with his father in tow.

I know it was a little short but what did ya think? I hope you all liked it anyway. The next chapter Id say…..will probably be about Remus and Tonks. Anyway Talk 2 ya soon:) :) :)


	77. Chapter 77

Hey thanks a million zillion for the ole reviews people! Well appreciated like compadres:) Alright well this chapter is about Remus and Tonks as I said in the last one so hope yall enjoy:) Oh and I don't know who said when is Peter going to make his debut but stay tuned. Savvy? Coolio! Talk 2 ya:) :) :)

Remus was sitting at a table near the back of the pub waiting for Tonks. For a Wednesday night the place was fairly jointed. Since it was only five weeks to Christmas and the shops remained open later than usual, many dropped by for a quick night cap or in the case of many to add some warmth to their ice cold bodies. At 8:05 the pub door was blown open by a severe gust of perishing wind and in stepped Tonks. Most of the pub peered around to gaze at what looked like an ice statue come to life. Her hands looked almost blue, they were glued together by the bitter frost. Her face was practically paralysed from the severe winter wind and her teeth were chattering ninety miles to the gallon. She was wearing navy jeans with pearl white boots and a ruby red turtleneck and a waist length navy, nylon jacket. Her hair for now was shoulder length, laired, golden blonde. Remus saw her come in but wasn't sure that it really was her. Tonks scanned the pub for any sign of Remus and after a short while saw him scrutinizing her from the back. She smiled and walked over to him. Immediately he began smiling to himself and thinking….."Oh my god she is so beautiful….."

"Wotcher Remus…." Tonks said gleefully. Remus got up.

"Tonks……" He kissed her lightly on the lips……."It is so good to see you…"

"Ya you and all Remus…."She replied unzipping her jacket and taking it off to hang it on the back of the chair. Remus rushed behind her to pull it out for her.

"Here allow me….." She smiled fondly at him saying……

"The perfect gentleman…." She sat down as he smiled abashed.

"What can I get you? Butterbeer……fire whiskey….?"

"Oooh I would love a fire whiskey but I have an exam in the tomorrow so I think I should stick with the butterbeer."

"Alright….one butterbeer coming up…"

"Thank you Remus…."She said relieved to be inside and sitting down. He smiled at her before ordering at the bar. For those short few seconds that they were apart the only though running through Tonks mind was…..

"Oh God please don't wake me up from this dream. He is just too perfect to be true."

"Right….there you go Tonks." Remus said putting a jug of butterbeer on the table. She smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you Remus…"

She grabbed the jug with both hands that were now wrapped in her sleeves and took a few sips from it.

"Hmmm……now that has got to be the one of the best remedies for cold weather that man ever created." She said putting the jug on the beer mat. Remus smiled curiously as he asked…

"Well what is the other?" She tucked some stray strands behind her ear coyly as she said…..

"Ummm…..quite possibly men but Ill get back to ya." They both laughed lightly.

"So is tomorrow your first exam then?" Remus asked anxiously. Tonks who was holding the jug, rolled her eyes and nodded. She then put the jug down and said….

"Ugh…..God please Remus don't mention it. I am freaking out enough as it is so don't you go harping on about it for the night!"

"Aww but Tonks you will be fine. Sirius said you were one of the first in the family to receive six outstandings at NEWT level. Why are you so apprehensive about these exams?"

"Oh because Remus as you should know yourself these exams determine whether or not you are permitted to graduate as an auror. I am so scared that Ill mess it up."

"Oh don't be silly Tonks. You wont mess it up….."

"Ya and how do you know?"

"Well……because I have seen your incantations. They are pretty spectacular. You are a great auror…"

"No Remus…..Sirius is a great auror. I am just a trainee auror….."She droned with her head resting in one hand with her elbow supporting it.

"But you will be by March…."

"I sure hope so Remus." She sighs before sitting up and saying…..

"Okay look…..I am cool about the theory test but it's the practical exams that I am concerned about. I mean…..James is such an amazing teacher you know? But even he says that I need to work on my speed for defence spells…."

"Why what's the problem?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well its just that…..I don't anticipate the spell of my opponent until they say like the first syllable. According to James I shouldn't have to wait that long….."

"Well all it takes is practice Tonks….."

"Remus I have been at it for the best part of four years. I am never going to pass the training try outs…"

Remus reaches across the table and catches her hands in his saying……

"Tonks listen to me…..all you need is a little more practice. I know you will benefit from it so….why don't I help you?"

"Oh Remus that is sweet but I cant accept your offer. You are far too busy with organising classes, checking papers and not to mention assisting Harry with the dementors….."

"Okay well then why not ask Sirius or James?"

"What….? Remus no way. Look I appreciate the offer but Ill be fine….."

"That is not what you said five minutes ago….."She stared at him sourly so he continued….

"Come on Tonks…..Sirius is your cousin after all…"

"Yes and he has a family and a job to content with…"

"He won't mind helping you out you know that. James would be only delighted to help you….."

"Yes and he too has a family and job….."

"Oh Tonks if you are going to continue using this as an excuse to not seek help then you are not going to benefit from extra momentum. I will ask Sirius alright? I don't want to hear any arguments."

"Yes Professor Lupin…."She replied cynically as she smirked. Remus reciprocated it.

"So…..any news from Hogwarts?"

"Such as….."

"Oh I don't know….How about Harry and Lana. Are they still together or is Harry really like James and bagged her for number three?"

"Well I am glad that you said bagged instead of bedded…."They half laughed before Tonks asked….

"I thought you said that James and Sirius never slept with girls at Hogwarts…"

"They didn't….James and Lily waited until their wedding night….."

"Unlike Sirius……"

"Sirius did wait until he married Shari though…."

"Are you for real? The way he used act and talk about girls…."

"Oh no what I mean is that Shari wasn't his first time but they waited until the wedding night because that was her wish so….getting back to Harry. Yes he still with Lana but I cant see that lasting for much longer."

"Aww why not? I think that they make a lovely couple."

Do you really? I don't…..I feel that Harry is….well I just think that he can do better. I mean don't get me wrong, Lana is a sweet girl but I just…..I dont think she suits Harry. I feel that she is domineering actually."

"Domineering in what way?" She asked drinking some more beer.

"I just.……well when she is with Harry she expects him to just surpass his friends for her and focus solely on her. Its as though she has no time for his friends but he must for hers…."

"Really?" She exclaimed putting it down again. That's not the impression I got from her."

"Well it came from the horses mouth Tonks….. She is a little too insecure for my liking….

"OH MY GOD WE SAW HIM! WE JUST SAW HIM ON THE STREET! HE WAS PASSING BY ZONKOS!"

"What are you talking about Peadar?" Rose asked anxiously. Take a seat and tell me slowly what it is."

A middle aged wizard came bursting into the pub looking traumatized. Tonks and Remus started at him perplexed after exchanging anxious glances.

"George, Patrick and I were just passing Zonkos and we saw Peter Pettigrew. It was definitely him Rose. We saw him looking through the windows. But they were shut. He didn't see us but we think that he was after Sirius Black." The whole began muttering whilst Remus and Tonks jumped up and rushed upstairs to floo back and warn Sirius.

Well what did ya think? I hope ya liked it. Talk 2 ya later! Good night:) :) :)


	78. Chapter 78

Hey you guys are well rockin here like! Savage reviews so give yourself a round of applause coz ye well deserve it! Actually you have all deserved it since…..chapter one. :) Okay for those of you who are concerned about Peter catching Sirius….lol! Come on guys get off the stage before I throw ye off! Lol. No fear coz Sirius will have the last laugh…literally:) So glad ya enjoyed the last one so hope this one receives the same recognition. :) Talk 2 ya:) :) :)

Remus and Tonks skidded into Sirius sitting room only to find it deserted. They quickly emerged from there and out into the hall, calling him frantically. After a few minutes they heard a thunderous gallop descending the stairs and then someone urgently ask…….

"Hey hey what is all the commotion about? They are kids trying to sleep here you know?" Remus and Tonks turned back from the kitchen to find Sirius standing a few yards away from them looking anxious. Tonks naturally ran over to him, swinging her arms around his waist and saying in a relieved tone….

"Oh thank god you are alright Sirius…." Sirius looked down at her bemused as he asked…..

"Tonks what is the matter darling?" She relinquished herself from Sirius and stepped beside Remus who put his arm around her waist. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at Remus saying……

"Remus…..? What is going on mate?" He smiled sadly as he replied….

"We need to talk mate. Are we alone?" He asked urgently.

"Well the kids are in bed and Shari just came off a night shift a while ago so she is too….what are you two on tonight?" Remus looked towards the kitchen and back at Sirius.

"Can we go into the kitchen?" Sirius folded his arms defiantly saying…..

"No. Not until one of you tells me what all this is in aid of." Tonks looked up at Remus dejectedly. He smiled at her a little as she moved away from him. He sighed as he bowed his head in anguish.

"Alright…..we think that Peter is after you…" Sirius stared at them perplexed at what he had just heard.

"Daddy….?" All three looked up at the stairs and saw through the banister that Samia was descending the stairs cautiously. Sirius rushed over to bottom of the stairwell and waited for his daughter to reach him. Once she did he smiled fondly at her asking……

"Hey now why aren't you in bed sweetheart?"

"I told you that I wasn't tired but you wouldn't believe me…."

"Oh okay…."He puts his hands under her arms as he lifts her up. "Come here darling…..so….what can we do to ensure you get a good nights sleep Sami?"

"Um…..can I have some hot chocolate please daddy?" She asks coyly.

"Of course you can princess. Come on you two lets go…."

Tonks and Remus go ahead of them and seat themselves at the table while Sirius still holding his daughter continues to show his paternal instincts.

"Alright so…..do you want it in your Tigger cup or your Scooby-Doo mug Sami?"

"Um…..Scooby-Doo please daddy."

"Okay….."He begins to open a few cupboard doors in search of the mug.

"Ah Ha….Scooby-Doo it is then….Alright Sam could you please go and sit with Remus and Tonks?"

"Sure daddy…."She replies happily as he sets her down. He smiles at her as he says….

"Thank you Princess."

"Hey Uncle Remus, hey Cousin Tonks….."Samia shouts as she pulls out a chair. They both smiled broadly at Sirius who just shakes his head, smirking.

"Hey Sam how are you beautiful?" Remus asked.

"Fine thank you Remus. And you?"

"I am very god thanks…."

"I like your hair Tonks….."She exclaimed supporting her chin with both hands.

"Aww do you really Sams? I suppose that it's alright like. It's a change…." She said lacing her fingers through her hair. Remus smiled warmly at her which she reciprocated.

"Ya……but I prefer your punky look……"

"Oh you mean like……this?" A few seconds later Tonks changed her hair into a tight, black, biker look with bubble gum pink highlights. Samia started bouncing up and down on her chair as she shouted gleefully…."Ya…..ya that's it Tonks….."

"Ah you see Tonks…..Sami is a bit of a tomboy unlike her sister." Sirius explained setting down her mug on the table.

"Ya Kyrah is a sissy!" Remus and Tonks laughed at her whilst Sirius shook his head and reprimanded her. "Samia what have I told you about bad mouthing your sister? It is not very nice thing to do."

"Sorry dad…."She replied sheepishly.

"Okay…..here you go." Sirius set the mug now topped up with marshmallows from the glass bowl on the table.

"Thank you daddy…."

"You are most welcome darling. Now the second that you have that drunk, I want you to go straight to bed because if your mother catches you up she will throw a fit! Tonks……Remus what will ye have? Tea or coffee or how about some hot chocolate?"

"Tea is grand for me Sirius coz coffee will keep me up all night…."

"Alright sweetheart…..Remus same for you?"

"Yes please Sirius….."

"Righteous…..help yourself to the marshmallows and Ill get some biscuits out when I find them." They smirked at the lack of domestication that Sirius had learned after seven years.

"They are actually in the top left hand cupboard Sirius…." He turned around wagging his finger and shaking his head saying…..

"Oh no they are not Remus me ole mate. You see Shari…..my darling Shari has recently decided to re-arrange the house. Therefore nothing has been the same for a few weeks now…."

"You should be thankful it's not your face Sirius….."Tonks said humorously making Remus and Samia laugh and Sirius glare.

"Watch your mouth young cousin…..she reckons that I eat too much sugar and hence why she is hiding the biscuits on me….."

"Sirius……what is Samia doing up?" Shari asked from the doorway dressed in her pink fluffy dressing gown and matching slippers. He grinned but to no avail.

"She ugh……she couldn't sleep Shars….."

"Ya and I have heard that one before…..hey Remus….hey Tonks." She smiled at them.

"Hey Shari….."They replied in unison.

"Sirius come on now you know that you cant be giving into their demands." She said to her husbands back. He turned around in an attempt to reason with her.

"Aww come on Shars…..have a heart……"

"Ya mom……I really couldn't sleep…." She exclaimed despondently, turning round to look at her mother who smiled lightly as she said….

"Samia get up to bed now please."

"But mom….."

"Shars at least let her finish her hot chocolate. Come on baby…please?" Sirius begged with eyes that reflected those of a starving puppy. She smirked and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay fine but I want you upstairs in five minute miss…."

"Thanks mom…."

"Yes! Score!" She glared at him firmly so he said timidly….

"Would you like some tea my love?"

"Yes please Sirius…. right up darling….."

"Thank you sweetheart…."She replied pulling out a chair next to her daughter. Tonks mimed Shari hitting Sirius with a whip which made him grimace and Remus smirk.

Eventually when Samia had gone to bed and the four adults had cups of tea in front of them….Remus conveyed the night's revelations.

"So…..you are taking the words of Peadar Mc Coy to heart then are we Remus? Ah come on Mooners….I thought you of all people wouldn't lose that common sense of yours even if you are dating Tonks." He winked at her whilst she gasped and threw a marshmallow at him which he caught and ate heartedly. "Cheers Tonks….."

"Sirius I know that Peadar has a tendency to exaggerate facts but…..he sounded pretty adamant. Didn't he Tonks?"

"Ya actually for once he didn't appear drunk….."

"Sirius I really don't think you should take this likely…."

"Ah Shars not you aswell! Look alright….lets say for instance that he was right. Lets say that Wormtail was looking for me….what is he going to do? He has no wand for the love of the saints!"

"That doesn't mean he cant get one Sirius……"

"Oh and who from Remus? I reckon that Olli would recognise him…..you know the whole wanted posters with his picture on it is a dead give away! Besides he would have to be thick stupid to go anywhere near there…."

"Sirius I just think that you ought to be careful mate. I mean cowardice is not a trait that acts solely…."

"What are you implying?" He asked curiously.

"That even though Peter is a coward…..he remains loyal to Voldemort…."

"Do I look bothered?"

"….Reality check Sirius. Peter knows that you are Harrry s godfather. Just like he knows that Harry is the only one who can restore him to full power. You could be part of the master plan…."

"Oh right……do us a favour Remus and let me know when its time for me to be freaked out ya? Coz this aint doing it for me mate!"

"Oh Sirius….."

"Tonks love listen okay? If I am the bait right? Why don't they use James or Remus? I mean they are just as close to Harry…."

"Sirius mate we are too well concealed. James works at the ministry and I work at Hogwarts. We have protection…."

"Protection? Remus I don't need protection from that ponce alright?"

"The last time you thought the same and you nearly died…."

"Shari that was six years ago and it was four against one babe….."

"So who's to say that Peter cant get re-enforcements?"

"Now I know you are having a laugh Remus. Look…..if it will make you happy I will be on my guard but I will not under any circumstances hide or allow the ministry to distribute body guards…."

"Fine…..but we are still going to inform Albus."

"What….? Tell Dumbledore? Oh do we have to inform him of everything that goes wrong in this family Remus?"

"Yes Sirius we do. You do it your way and we will do it ours." He rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and massaged his face. When he landed on four legs he said…..

"Fine…..but the sooner we catch that bloody rat the better!"

Well what did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Talk 2 ya later:) :)


	79. Chapter 79

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! They were ace:) :) Oh and for those of you who detest the story with a severe passion….nobody is asking you to read the story like! If it sucks that much…..quit reading coz I really don't have time to deal with your whining! Okay? Glad we understand each other:) Lol. Okay guys hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the rest! Talk 2 ya:) :)

"Okay Harry…..I am going to try and teach you the patronus charm. Have you ever heard of it?" Harry who was sitting on a desk in a vacant dark arts classroom looked up suddenly shaking his head.

"No….? Are you sure?" Remus asked curiously. He thought about it for a second and said…..

"Um…..I don't think so Remus. Why what does it do?"

"The patronus will act as a shield to the wizard who can conjure it correctly. Instead of the dementor feeding on him…the patronus will repel the dementors presence. Thus becoming a sort of barrier around you. I must tell you however, Harry that this is a very difficult spell to handle. We only begin studying it at Newt level. So….if you cannot master it don't be disheartened because it is not your fault."

"Do you think I can master it Remus?"

"I think Harry that you are a Potter…..and therefore can master anything that you put your mind to." He smiled warmly at him which Harry reciprocated pleased that Remus had faith in him. Remus clapped his hands together as he said…."So….shall we begin?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"Okay…..I need you to stand up so. Now….do you see this trunk over by the window? Inside it is a boggart Harry. When I open it, it will assume the form of a dementor. But before we do that I need to explain one more thing to you. As you know a boggart will vanquish when a person laughs. However, in using the charm, we must think about a happy memory. Not just any memory but a strong memory. So….once we have that, the incantation is quite easy. Repeat after me…..Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum….."Harry replied defiantly. Remus smiled as he stood up from the desk he was sitting on and rounded on him saying…..

"Very good Harry. Now what we have to decide on is a memory. So….have you got one in mind?"

Harry stared at the ground deep in thought. He had so many fond memories to choose from. Would it be the day he first rode a broom? Maybe the time where he played quiddtich for the first time when he was seven? Perhaps the day he received his Hogwarts letter? He remembered that made him feel excited that he would be beginning a new legacy in the Potter family tradition. But no….he had an even better memory. Initially he was jealous of Arielle taking over his position in the family but….the day she said her first word made him happy beyond reason and beyond description. That surely would be a sufficiently strong memory…..or so he thought.

"Okay Remus….I have a memory." Harry said looking up and seeing Remus sitting on the trunk.

"Are you sure that it's strong Harry?"

"….Ya….I think so anyway…"

"Well then let's give it a try shall we? Are you ready?"

"Well see…." He smiled a little at Harry who was concentrating hard on the trunk with his wand held tightly in his hand. Remus removed his wand from his pocket as he unlocked it. A few seconds later, a dementor emerged. Harry's face tensed up as he recognised his fear. Remus who noticed this watched him with great anxiety. Finally Harry relinquished the courage to say……

"Expecto Patronum…….Expecto Patronum…..Expec……Expecto Patro…..Expect….Expe….." He couldn't handle it. The dementor's presence was a lot more powerful than Harry had given credit for. He slowly fell onto the hard wooden floor with a thud. Remus banished it quickly as he rushed over to him. He tapped him gently whilst calling him. Harry sat up after a bit looking groggy.

"Hey….alright come on Harry. Sit up now…." Harry pushed his palms onto the ground in an effort to sit himself up. He rested his back against the banister as he looked at Remus despondently.

"I failed…..you were right….."

"Oh come on now Harry…..that was your first attempt at conjuring a patronus. I can count on my fingers the amount of students who I have faith in conjuring this spell accurately at your academic level. You and Hermione…..I have begun teaching this spell to my fifth, sixth and seventh years this week. Do you know how many of them have succeeded? None…I am serious Harry. The seventh years especially are cause for concern but….you have proceeded a lot further than they have. So…..don't go beating yourself up." He rummaged in his pocket for something to aid his young student.

"Here…..take some chocolate Harry." He smiled gratefully at Remus as he stood up, patting him on the shoulder as he did. He began re-lighting some candles that had been extinguished as he asked….

"So…..as a matter of interest what memory did you chose?" Harry looked up, nibbling on the chocolate as he said…..

"I decided on Arielle's first word…."Remus smiled reminiscently as Harry continued……

"I know that it isn't much but….it meant a lot to me. The first time I stopped being jealous of her getting all the attention….."

"I remember that day Harry. It was a couple weeks after your fourth birthday as I recall…..you brought your broom into the house and Arielle was sitting on Lily's lap. Sirius was helping James search for his quiddtich jersey…..Arielle tried to touch your broom and you pulled it out of her reach….you said "Ari don't touch Harry's broom and then she said a few seconds later….."Harry…." We all got the shock of our lives…." Harry smirked at him but Remus said seriously……

"Though that may be a happy memory Harry, I feel that you require something more sufficient….something more significant….try and think for a minute okay. Think of a memory where you wish you could relive again and again and again. When you find yourself experiencing a bad day…and you think of just one memory….just one that always seems to relieve you of any tension or anguish in your life…..what memory would that be?"

Harry had so many memories in his life where he longed to be able to dwell on forever. There was always a particular few that remained nostalgic with him. But to think of just one…..to individualise a memory was difficult. But if push came to shove…..he could. The one memory that forever stood out in his mind was the night Sirius proposed to Shari. That day was the best he ever had. Sirius and Harry had gone into Hogsmeade and met his dad for lunch. It was also the day where he had found out the truth, about Voldemort. It was the night where he had played his first real quiddtich match and won. That is a memory Harry found himself reliving over and over again.

"Remus….I have another memory. I assure you that this time it will work."

"Are you sure that it is strong Harry?"

"Remus….it is made out of lead mate." Remus chuckled before opening the trunk. Harry once again had his wand at the ready, staring defiantly at his victim. The lid lifted open freely and the dementor once again submerged. Harry stood his ground and was determined to win this time. If this memory didn't work…..nothing would.

"Expecto Patronum….." The dementor remained unscathed so Harry began bellowing his orders.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Unlike last time when a withering puff of smoke emerged from the end of his wand….a strong, dazzling white light blasted in through the Bogart's body. Harry's perseverance really paid off this time as he continued to grip the wand steadily, guiding the dementor back into the trunk. Remus laughed happily as he closed the cover down. Harry smiled relieved at him before collapsing onto the floor again.

"Phew! Thank god that's over…."

"Yes…here this will help regain your strength." He took the offered chocolate happily as Remus sat down on the stairs beside him.

"So….you were right in what you said Harry. That memory was made of lead…."Harry half laughed as Remus asked……"Which one was it then?"

"Well……I decided on the night when Sirius proposed to Shari." Remus looked at him curiously but Harry didn't notice. "That night was magical Remus….Sirius and I headed into Hogsmeade for the day but we had to come home because I kicked Malfoy when he came over to the table I was having lunch with dad and Sirius. Then you guys told me the truth about Voldemort….and of course we can't forget about the quiddtich match….." Remus smirked before saying……

"Ya that was a great day actually. Ill never forget Sirius face when he thought for a few seconds that Shari was going to say no….."They both laughed a little until Harry asked the inevitable.

"So……you and Tonks have been going out for a while….any plans Moony?"

"It's barely been two months Harry….."

"Ya but you guys have had it going on for like ten years!" Remus pushed him playfully as he said….

"Six years actually Harry….." Harry shook his hands as he cynically replied….

"OOOH big difference there Remus! But seriously like ye…..haven't talked about getting hitched?"

"No we really haven't….."

"But you would like to marry her wouldn't you? I mean…..you love her don't ya?"

"Harry you cant just marry someone because you love them. You have to make sure that you both want it for starters and there are some things you need to establish…."

"Such as……."

"Such as…..finances…..such as where you are going to live…..Such as children…."

"Wow wow hold up a second Moony! Where you are going to live? What are you on about? You are going to live on the Pridelands aren't ya?" Remus looked at him dubiously so Harry intervened…

"Remus….you have to stay! The place wouldn't be the same without ya. Dad told me that Dumbledore arranged for all of us to live close by….."

"For your sake Harry…..to keep you safe….now that you are older you know the reality….you don't need me anymore. You are your father's son Harry….."

"Remus you cannot move away if and when you marry Tonks! You wouldn't allow Sirius and Shari to leave so what gives you the right to kick yourself out? We all moved there as a family twelve years ago….you, Sirius, dad, mom and me….Shari and the kids are an added bonus but….the five of us….we were a family. You can't just break that up…."

"Harry the five us will always be a family. Those years when it was just us were some of the best I have ever had. The laughter we created was contagious but….Sirius has his family there now….."

"Remus you, Sirius and dad are a family. Mom, Airs and I are just a bonus. You can't leave…."

"There is not sufficient room for two families Harry….."

"You guys are wizards….you can make room…."

"Harry we have already…..when Rob moved in we put on an extra bedroom…..and two more for when Ryan and the twins came into the mixture…."

"I won't let you leave….."

"Harry…..one day it will be your turn to fly from the nest. Then you will understand."

"I promise you this Remus……when it's my turn to move out…..I will build and extra house on the grounds. That is where I belong…..that is where you belong too….." He smiled at him as he stood up.

"Harry its getting late. Why don't we have this discussion another time okay?"

"Fine…..but you can't leave Remus. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Yes…..you will. Good night Harry and well done on your performance tonight. Your parents would be proud……just like me." They both smiled broadly at each other.

"Thank you Remus. Goodnight."

"Good night Harry."

On his way up to the common room Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. Down the corridor of the Hufflepuff common room Harry saw two people…..kissing. He couldn't make out who the guy was but the girl……the girl was definitely….Lana.

Well……what did ya think? Hope it was satisfactory:) Talk 2 ya later:)


	80. Chapter 80

.Alright guys what's goin on? Well……to move on with the story……Christmas is just around the corner…again but what will happen this year? Will there be a surprise proposal or will Peter turn up uninvited? Yar gona have to read on to find out mate. :) Talk 2 ya:) :) :)

It wasn't fair. How could she betray him like that? Harry knew for a while now that he and Lana were having problems in their relationship but he thought that they would at least call it a day before going off with other people. Was it really Lana though? She was always so quiet and reserved. Did she really have what it takes to cheat on him? No it couldn't be her. It just couldn't…..But what if it was?

All these thoughts ravaged Harry's mind as he lay in bed that night. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He decided that it would be best to talk to her first…..get all the facts. It didn't matter either way however, Harry was going to bag her like yesterday's trash. That's a fact!

The next morning Harry ran down the steps to the common room, buttoning his shirt in the process. Ron and Hermione were sitting there waiting for him. He smiled as he saw them. He threw on his jumper as he said happily….

"Alright guys what's going on?" They both smiled sadly at him before Hermione stood up.

"Harry we need to talk to you? It's rather urgent actually." She said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously. She turned to look back at Ron who urged her to continue with a hand gesture. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Harry and saying…..

"After you left the great hall last night to go to your lesson with Remus…..Ron and I headed back to the common room shortly afterwards and um…..we saw Lana…."

"You saw Lana…..where?" Harry asked cautiously leaning over the back of the couch.

"We saw Lana walking back to her common room……with someone. We don't know who but….she was definitely holding his hand….."

"Oh really…..? Is that a fact? Hmmm…." Hermione and Ron, who was now standing next to her, shared confused glances.

"Harry aren't you upset? Your girlfriend is cheating on you mate. Why aren't you bothered?"

"Ill tell ya why I am not bothered shall I Ron mate…..it's because I know she is cheating on me. I saw her kissing some geezer down the side corridor on my way back here last night….."

"Oh my god Harry……I am so sorry…."

"Don't be Hermione. I am going to play that tart at her own game. You just see if I don't!"

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Well…..you will see. Come on lets get a spot of breakfast before its all gone."

On their way down to the great hall they ran into Lana and some of her friends. Harry acted naturally towards her so as not to make it look suspicious.

"Hey Lana how are you this morning love?" Harry asked sincerely as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and replied….."Ya…..I am very well Harry and you?"

"Well I am happy now that I have seen your angelic face smiling back at me. That really makes my day babe!" She smiled at him coyly and then at her friends who eyed her suspiciously. She shook her head thinking that Harry and company didn't notice but they did.

"Are you okay Lana?" Harry asked concernedly. She looked at him timidly saying….

"Yes of course Har….." Harry removed his arm from her shoulder as he marched over to Ron and Hermione saying with great delight…..

"Oh well that's great love. Come on you two lets go and get some breakfast. I expect Rob and Ginny will be waiting for us. Lana……take care darling." Harry turned back and winked at her before leaving a disgruntled Lana in the hall staring after him.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron whispered as they entered the great hall.

"Shh……just play along Ron. All will soon be revealed.

"Oh look there is Rob and Ginny. Come on you guys lets go."

"Ohhhh nicely played kid! Very nice. But……what are you going to do now?" Rob asked intrigued.

"Well…." Harry clears his throat as he looks round to make sure Lana or her friends aren't near.

"I need to get her back Rob. You know……kiss someone else…."

"Oh you lucky son of a….."

"But who Harry? I mean you can't go round kissing random girls just for revenge! That's not fair….why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Oh Hermione leave it out will ya? Why should he come clean when she went behind his back?"

"Well Ronald I doubt that you have ever heard of such a thing as maturity but a lot of us here believe that to be the correct strategy!"

"Ya well I don't Hermione. And please don't look at me like that! I am not going to use just some random girl because I intend on seeing someone else. I just have to decide who….."Ginny smirked to herself as she edged up nearer to him. Hermione rolled her eyes as she smirked back at her.

After a few minutes of silence Rob, who was next to Harry nudged him as he said discreetly….

"Hey Harry……that Hannah one seems to be giving ya the ole up and down mate….."

"The ole up and down?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You know…….checking you out. I reckon that she is pretty cute. Why don't ya give her a go?"

"Give her a go? Robert could you send anymore pig headed! She is a human being for God sake! She is not some toy that you can take out and throw away when you're done playing with her!" Hermione shouted aggressively causing students from other tables to look in her direction.

"Hermione will you cool it babe……"

"Don't you dare call me that you chauvinistic pig! Now you really had a decent bone in your body you would be advising Harry to talk to Lana before chasing the next talented skirt that catches your eyes! So….if that is the way you want to play it Harry then……fine. I am going to class. I expect that I will see you three there?" After she collected her bag down by her feet Hermione stormed out of the great hall leaving a very frightened Rob behind. Ginny quickly followed her out.

"Well…..that was…..different?" Rob stated flatly and a little uncertain about if it really happened. Harry and Ron nodded before Harry said…..

"So…..do you guys really think that I am making the right decision…..by asking Hannah out?"

"Ya most definitely Harry mate. I mean…sure you could do "the decent thing" and talk to Lana about what happened but….she didn't talk to you so…..why bother?"

"Ron is right Harry. Lana wasn't much good for you anyway…..she was always stuck up and unsettled so….I personally think that Hannah is the right way to go!"

"Ya…..ya maybe you guys are right. Oh hey look she's leaving……"Harry jumped up from the table and ran out into the great hall to head her off. The plan worked because just as she and two friends emerged form there…..Harry called out to her.

"Hannah…..hey can I talk to you for a minute please?" She looked at him shyly before going over to him leaving two smirking friends behind. Harry smiled warmly at her as they walked over to big oak doors which led out to the grounds. They stopped in front of them.

"Well…..um…..I eh….I just wanted to say Hannah that I eh….."He cleared his throat nervously…"I was just wondering…..if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Now you don't have to answer now coz I know the holidays are coming up in a few days and you possibly have plans and all that but eh….I would really like it if we could….."

"What about Lana though Harry? I thought you guys were pretty serious….."

"Oh…..well……Lana and I….were having some problems at the moment….."

"Well then there really is no necessity to complicate the mixture any further is there Harry?" She began walking away but Harry pulled her back saying….

"No…..no…..no Hannah you misunderstand me love. Lana and I are through….she just doesn't know it yet….." She smiled shyly at him before saying…..

"Harry I do like you……a lot but I really don't want to get involved with you if you are still committed to Lana…."

"Hannah I am not committed to Lana. Okay? I am going to end things with her…."

"Ya well when you do….let me know okay? I will be very interested then…." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Lana saw this and stormed over to them shouting……

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND ABBOTT?"

"Lana love you have got this all wrong okay? So why don't you just scurry back to your friends and we can talk later…"

"How dare you speak to me that way Harry! I am supposed to be your girlfriend!"

"Ya you got it one there love…..you are supposed to be my girlfriend. But you weren't last night were you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't get all high and mighty with me Lana! I saw you sticking your tongue down some geezer's throat last night. And don't you dare deny it because Ron and Hermione saw you aswell….."

She bit her lip as she hugged her books and said….

"You saw that? I'm sorry Harry……that was a mistake. I thought that maybe if I just forgot about it….maybe we could get things back on track….."

"Ya well I did see you and no we can't get things back in track….."

"What you won't even try?" She exclaimed irritably.

"Lana we have been having our fair share of problems for a while love. You know that as well as I do. And even if you didn't kiss…..what's his face…..we would still be having this conversation. Okay fine maybe not today but……who knows maybe you did us both a favour……coz we would have carried on playing happy families and for what? I think its time that we put this pup to bed don't you?" Tears began streaming down her face as she nodded and said…."Ya…"sheepishly.

"Aww come here….."Harry brought his arm around her neck as he held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried for a little bit into his jumper. Remus then emerged from the great hall and saw Rob, Ron, the twins, Hannah and her friends staring up towards Harry and Lana. He smiled at the spectacle as he shoved his hands into his pocket. Harry then kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back up and down twice before they separated. She smiled back at him before bending down to pick the books she dropped when Harry embraced her.

"So….." She said gathering her books in her hands as she stood up.

"So….." They both laughed a little before Lana said…..

"I can't believe this is the end…."

"Ya I know…..but it was fun while it lasted."

"Yes that is true. Can we at least be friends?"

"Oh I can't believe you thought you had to even ask that Lans. Of course we can…..I wouldn't have it any other way love….." She smiled a little at him before saying……

"Good……Sorry about before…..with Hannah. If you guys do get together…..I hope that you will both be very happy." Harry smiled at her appreciatively.

"Thanks Lans….. I really appreciate that. I hope you will be happy too in your relationship……"

"Ya…….thanks Harry. Anyway….I better get to class. See you round….."

"Ya…..see ya Lana…" As she headed in the direction of the charms classroom…..it was only then that Harry realised he had an audience. The twins were gone and so were Hannah s friends. He smiled as he walked down to his friends.

"Hey guys….."

"Well Hermione will be happy that you at least spoke to her….."Rob said amusedly.

"Well that's true….."

"Harry…..that was sweet what you said to Lana. But um…..I think that maybe we should leave things until after the holidays if that's okay with you?" Hannah asked timidly.

"Oh ya sure what ever you want love…." She smiled at him.

"Thanks…." She then kissed him on the cheek again before saying….

"Well……I better get to class. See you guys later…."

"Ya…..see ya Hannah….."

"Good job mate…..on both counts. But we best head to transfiguration before Mc Gonagall does her nut…"

"Ya Ill be there in a second Ron. You and Rob go on ahead…..I wana talk to Remus…"

"Okay…..save ya a seat." Remus continued to stand there smirking at him.

"Alright are you gona let me on the joke moony? Coz you have been stood there for what seems like years….."

"James Potter 2nd is what you should have been christened. The way you sweet talked Lana, the way you didn't raise your voice even though she did and of course the classic "moving on remedy" cannot be taken for granted. If it wasn't for Lily's emerald, sparkling green eyes…..I would have sworn that was James up there…."

"Do you think I handled it badly?"

"No Harry…..I think that you handled it brilliantly provided you were sincere in your claims…"

"Of course I was….."

"Well then…..James couldn't have done a better job. Nicely played Harry……but I think that you should head to class before Minerva strings you up like a raw carrot!" Harry half laughed before saying….."Ill see you in an hour!"

"Yes that you will….."

Well what did ya think? I am sorry for the delay but had other priorities. Oh and the whole festivity thing will happen n the next chapter so sorry for misleading ya! Hope you will forgive me:) Talk 2 ya:)


	81. Chapter 81

Hey thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! They are as always very much appreciated! And don't worry guys…….I appreciate your concern regarding my latest critic but to be totally honest here……is that the best she can do? Well man let me tell ya that she has got to be the worst critic in history! Lol:) Oh and if your reading this and you are well pissed at me good! Now bring it on coz I will take you down any day honey:) Alright you guys lets get cracking at this chapter. Hope ya enjoy it and I inform you with a great deal of regret that this will be the last chapter for a few days coz am going away for the weekend! Sorry. Ill be back on Monday thou:) :) Alright talk 2 ya later dude:) :)

The week leading up to Christmas went rather quickly. James and Sirius were working up to Christmas Eve so Lily and Shari had to do all the work of buying presents. During this period Harry and Rob spent their days down in Ron's doing assignments with Hermione or playing wizard chess by the fire. Arielle and the twins were helping Margaret, Shari's mother bake cookies and assist her in the making of several Christmas puddings. Ryan spent this time in the company of his grandfather. Since Ryan was a muggle he was keenly interested in learning about all the different spells and the history of magic and of Hogwarts from his grandfather. Ryan would be the tenth generation of Stilton's to attend Hogwarts.

"How come you aren't using magic to stir granny?" Samia asked as she watched her grandmother stir the mixture with great intensity.

"Ya wouldn't magic make it a lot easier granny?" Kyrah asked curiously. She smiled at Arielle who returned it before replying to her granddaughters' innocent questions as she stirred…..

"Well…..Samia……Kyrah…..you are both correct. Magic would make things a lot easier but…..this way adds the granny touch. Nobody can stir all this together better than your grandmother. Now would you please pass me the sugar Kyrah?" She hopped off the chair she was kneeling on at the sink and fetched the sugar from the cupboard.

"When are you going to add the chocolate granny? It looks Kinda yucky….."She chuckled before saying….."Oh Sami don't worry darling because once the sugar is added we can start adding the chocolate okay?"

"YAY!" The twins shouted as Kyrah handed her the sugar.

"……So it was over a thousand years ago that Hogwarts was founded?" Ryan asked exasperated.

"Yes Ryan it was……by the four greatest wizards of all time……sadly things began to go a little pear shape……."

"Why what happened granddad?"

"Well……"Derek who was sitting on the leather sofa in the study beside his grandson swung his arm over the back of it as he sat sideways so as to look at him directly.

"Godric, Rowena and Hilda all had the same perception of Hogwarts but Salazar did not. He felt that only pure bloods should be accepted to study magic at Hogwarts. So…..legend has it that before he left he hid a chamber beneath the school so that when his true heir returned to Hogwarts……he or she would do what Salazar himself never got the chance to do……rid Hogwarts of muggle borns. And as we know that legend is very much true……."

"Ya……." Ryan said smirking a little.

Christmas Eve finally arrived. It was decided that Christmas day would be spent at the Weasleys so Lily and Shari were preparing the meal for tonight whilst James and Sirius were outside putting up the tree. It was a good ten foot tree with large wing like branches that stretched across the entire patio. The pink, silver, red and white tinsel was wrapped around it to capacity. The glowing snowmen lights were placed in a zig zag fashion, displaying white, red, pink, blue, green and even purple lights every twelve seconds. Remus emerged from the house just as James was placing the angel at the top of the tree, looking extremely anxious.

"Alright guys….." He said mildly as he wrung his hands in a nervous fashion. Sirius and James turned around…."Hey Remus……" They both replied before returning to the tree.

"No a little to the left James…..Hmmmmm……a bit more…..a bit more…..slightly tilt it…."

"Oh come on Sirius my arm is falling off man!"

"Well its good to work those biceps every so often mate……and there we go! Now was that really so difficult?"

"Shut it Sirius…..you alright Remus mate? You look a little…..freaked?"

"I am a little freaked James……what if she doesn't like it?" He asked from the bench.

"Oh come on Remus of course she will like it! Ill bet that she will love it. And besides mate…..Tonks isn't materialistic…."

"No I know that James but…..still it would be nice to think that she is wearing a valuable……"

"Ohhhh Remus! Of course it is valuable mate. It cost you a hell of a lot. And if you think that Tonks is only going to marry you based on the size of the ring then you are wrong. Tonks would marry you with no ring, for no money if you were homeless which you are not and poor which you are not!"

"Well Sirius I am not rich……" Sirius pointed at James and himself and asked…..

"And do you think we are?"

"You are a right side better off than me……"

"Alright look Remus if you don't quit deflating yourself then I will make sure you end up in St Mungos! Tonks knew that you weren't the richest guy on the planet yet she still wanted to go out with you. She also knew that you were a werewolf yet she still wanted to be with you. Are you sensing a pattern here mate? You just gota bite the bullet and get your ass in gear and ask the girl! I guarantee you that she will say yes. How do you know that James I hear you say? Because she loves you to the death you dozy twonk! Now….. Are you coming in for some egg nog?" He nodded.

"Alright…..lets go boys."

"Okay…….oh James! Just the man I was looking for…."Lily cried which made James snigger.

"You can have me any you want darling. I aint fussy!" He winked as he walked over to her put his arms round her. She laughed a little before kissing him lightly on the lips and shrugging him off.

"I need you to shift this table outside……."

"Outside? But it is freezing out there!"

"We can't cater for everyone in here James! I thought I told you to incubate the patio….."

He stood back a little as she scratched his head and asked…..

"What do you mean we can't cater for everyone here? Who is "everyone?"

"Well……"everyone" is the four of us plus Sirius clan which makes six, the Weasleys including the two older ones which equals nine and Shari's parents and Ted and company which makes another four making that a grand total of…….twenty-five……so please go and incubate the patio and then you and Sirius can shift the two tables outside……"

"Lils we don't have enough babe……we are going to need to borrow a table or three from Arthur……"

"James…….go and incubate the café now. We will all fit sweetheart….."

"Lils how? Between ours and Sirius we can fit……twelve which means that……we need another thirteen spaces….."

"Have you forgotten about the picnic table? That can fit eight remember?"

"And the other five?"

"Derek and Margaret have conjured a table so please go and incubate……."

"Okay I am going……"

"Thank you! Ughhhhh men! Oh Harry please go out and help Sirius shift some tables and chairs. You too Arielle…."

"Okay mom……"They replied in unison.

"Well you are very quiet? Is everything okay Remus?" He was standing with his back to a cabinet as he looked up and smiled sheepishly and said…..

"Oh ya I am fine thanks Lily……"

"Really? Are you sure? A little anxious about the proposal?"

"…….Ya……to some extent ya……."

"Aww Remus…..you shouldn't worry. Tonks will say yes I am sure of it!"

"Ya and how do you know?" He asked while shaking his leg nervously.

Lily smiled warmly at him before saying……

"Because she loves you Remus. There is no other explanation."

"Did you say yes immediately to James?"

"Yes……yes I did. I knew that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Okay maybe we were a little young but……I have no regrets. You know people say that there is more than one person out there for us but I don't believe it. Nobody can make you feel the way you do than your first love. In nine cases out of ten people end up marrying their first love and 98 of the time……they work….."

"I wasn't her first love Lily…..nor is she mine….."

"I know that Remus. When I say "first love" I don't mean the first person you say those three magic words to…..I mean the first person that you really truly deeply loved. That person only comes along once in a lifetime. Your first love is someone you think about all the time, somebody who you feel comfortable telling your most embarrassing moments to, someone who makes you feel safe, loved and secure every moment of every day. Someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with and know deep down in your heart…..in your soul that…..you could be content going to bed and waking up every morning with them. They and only they are your first love Remus. So……to propose or not to propose that is the question…." She said as she chomped on a carrot stick. Remus looked down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Oi Remus! Tonks is here……"Sirius called from the doorway.

"Okay…..thanks Sirius….." He nodded and left. Lily quirked an eyebrow before saying…..

"Well…….what's it to be Remus……."

"I am going to ask her……now!"

"NOW…..! But……what about dinner?"

"I cant wait that long Lils. I need to get it out of my system or else it will eat away at me forever……" He headed to the door but Lily called out……"

"Remus…." He turned around……"Good luck….." He smiled as he said…..

"Thanks Lily……."

Outside Remus found Tonks speaking with James and the Weasleys. He stormed over to her.

"Hey Molly, Arthur….."

"Evening Remus….."They replied. He smiled a little before whispering to Tonks……

"I need to speak with you….."

"Ohhhh Kay….."She smiled confusedly as she put down her wine glass and followed him over to the end of the garden. Once she got there she found him standing awkwardly, biting his lip. He smiled nervously at her as she reciprocated it……unsure of what was going on.

"Ummm…….Tonks I need to ask you something……"

"Okay but first would you care to tell me what has gotten into you? Have I done something wrong?"

"What…..? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well……you are actually being rude Remus! That is not like you……"

"How was I rude?"

"You just drag me away from company like some scolded child and when Molly and Arthur greet you

You barely acknowledge their existence. Is there something going on that I should know about Remus?" She asked tentively. He looks at her scrupulously for a few seconds as he studies her anxious face.

"No……nothing I am fine Tonks. So eh…..shall we get back to the others?" He asks as he passes her by. She catches his arm gently and asks…..

"Wait Remus…..what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Its nothing Tonks……"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty urgent a moment ago."

"No its nothing that wont on…."He smiled as he reached out for her hand.

"Okay…."She clutches his hand happily as they walk back to the patio.

"Okay okay okay I am sooooo sorry! I misled ye BUT if its ANY consolation I misled myself too coz I was going to have Remus propose tonight but……thought this was better as I went along! So sorry! Forgive me?  lol. What did ya think anyway? Talk to ya later:) Keep it real people:) :)


	82. Chapter 82

Hey sorry I haven't been updating for a while! Hope ya forgive me! Cool. Lol okay well thank you very much for the reviews! Hope you will enjoy this chapter but I know you will let mw know either way! Talk 2 ya:) :)

"You didn't propose? Well why the hell not Remus?" Sirius asked aggrieved as he watched Remus pour them some more wine. Remus made no eye contact as he said……

"Because…….it just wasn't the right time…."

"You bottled it didn't you?" Sirius said smirking slightly.

"You know it's not always about Dutch courage Sirius……"Remus replied irritably as he corked the bottle.

"Sirius…….Remus……get back out here would ye? People are dying of thirst….."

"Ya were coming love….." Lily nodded as she left. Sirius turned back to Remus saying…..

"You wana talk about it? I could bring out that tray and come back in here…."

"No it's alright Sirius. There isn't much to talk about anyway……"He walked past him, tray in hand. Sirius stared after him perplexed before quickly following. As Sirius went back out he found Remus facing him, sitting between Lily and Tonks. Remus wore a look of someone who was oppressed.

"Come on Sirius……give us that beer so we can oil our rusty throats son!" Sirius smirked as he nodded.

"Right you are Ted mate…." Sirius began distributing the drinks as Remus zoned into his own little world again….

"Oooh ya I think that's a great name Luc! What do you think Remus?" Tonks asked but he never answered. She looked at him anxiously before tapping him on the shoulder……

"Hey…..Remus….are you okay?" He smiled at her before saying…..

"Ya I'm fine Tonks. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well….you kind of left us there for a minute sweetie….."

Remus smiled as he sat upright in the chair and rested his elbows on the table as he said….

"Sorry Tonks……I didn't mean to be so….what were you saying Lucia?"

"Well…..Tony and I were thinking of naming the baby Liesel if it's a girl……"

"Ya and Shane if it's a boy….." Tony chimed in happily as he placed a hand on his wife's stomach. Remus smiled blandly at them as he said……

"Ya……they are both great choices…..how much longer have ye to go?"

"We have six weeks so you know……the pressure is on now Remus……"

"Yes….I imagine it is Lucia…..I don't know of course myself……" He replied coldly as he lay back in the chair again. Lucia and Tony stared at him concernedly whilst Tonks turned to him and asked….."

"Are you sure that everything is okay Remus? You don't seem yourself tonight……"

"Ya you know what Tonks I am……" He stopped himself from saying what was really on his mind. His insecurities of fatherhood and marriage were taking their toll tonight. Instead he breathed in and said….

"I'm sorry if I seem off form but……I really am okay sweetheart……just a little tired….."

"Ya….well maybe you should go to bed……"She suggested as she stroked his arm.

"Ya maybe I should. But I don't want to leave you……"

"Aww that's sweet babe but…..Ill understand…..after all you only got home two days ago. You know I imagine correcting papers and organising classes amongst other…..things can take its toll."

Remus nodded a little before turning to her saying….

"Would you excuse me for a moment? I feel a certain head ache coming on…..Ill be back in a minute."

"Oh well….do you want me to come with you?" She asked as Remus rose from the table.

"No no you sit here and keep…..keep Lucia and Tony company. I won't be long….." He kissed her on the cheek and strode off towards the garden. Sirius stared after him suspiciously.

"Ya I know……"

"Hey you guys….sorry to interrupt Luc but…..did ye think that Remus wasn't himself tonight?"

"Ya actually we were just saying that. He seems a little well…..cynical…that's not his usual style…"

"Yes you see that's what concerns me….."

"Why what do you mean Tonks?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well…..I read somewhere before that when a guy suddenly changes personality without any warning that it can only mean one thing……"

"Which is…?"

"Which is that he is going to break up with me Ton…"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Tonks! For goodness sake! Remus is mad about you sure….."

"Well then why is he acting like this?" Tonks cried.

"I am sure he is like he said…..a little tired….."

"He also mentioned that he had a headache….."Tony stated poignantly. Tonks quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry Tonks…..I wasn't listening to your conversation I just managed to over hear that…."

"Ya whatever……"

"Hey Tonks……" Sirius said as he pulled out the seat that Remus was sitting on. She turned to face him glumly as she said….

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Oh well cheers for the overbearing welcome love. Is everything alright darling?"

"She thinks that Remus is going to dump her…."Lucia said flatly. Sirius jolted his eyebrows saying….

"What……? Okay well that's bull love! Remus would never do that….."

"Why not he is forcing himself to be polite all night Sirius….."

"Tonks……"

"Sirius he is being a jerk and I am going to find him to tell him that!" She got up, slammed her napkin on the table but Sirius ran after her.

"Tonks stay here and Ill go find him okay? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know……he said something bout having a headache……maybe he's gone to bed…."

"Alright well Ill go find him. You stay here….."

"Ya fine whatever Sirius…." She sauntered back to the table with her arms crossed.

After a short search, Sirius discovered Remus at the side of the house doing something erratic.

"Since when do you smoke?" Sirius asked anxiously as Remus jumped a little and tried to cover it up.

"Oh…..Sirius…..you startled me mate….." He threw the cigarette on the ground and began to quickly extinguish it with his foot. Sirius stated at him, silently demanding an explanation.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on Remus?"

"What…..I fancied a smoke and for that I get the third degree?"

"I am not talking about the smoking Remus but while we are on the subject…..where did you get it?"

"I found the packet on the kitchen counter……Ted always says that they steady your nerves…."

"And did they help?" Sirius asked casually.

"No not really……"

"Aww aint that a shame….."

"Look what is it you want Sirius?" Remus asked aggravated.

"I want to know why you are acting like some rebellious teenager Remus! I want to know why you are suddenly so irritable but above all I want to know why you didn't propose to Tonks!"

"I told you….it wasn't the right time…."

"All of a sudden?"

"What……?"

"You were freaking out about asking her a few hours ago…..all set to ask her but anxious of her response….now you stand there and tell me that it wasn't the right time? Don't bullshit me Remus coz I am really not in the mood for it!" Remus stares at Sirius, biting his lip a little before resting his head against the wall. After a minutes silence he eventually replies…..

"We had a little tiff. It is nothing to be worried about coz we are okay now but….when I asked her to follow me she accused me of being rude to Molly and Arthur. So…..lets just say that the romantic opportunity didn't prevail."

"Oh…..I see. So because things didn't go your way you are acting out?"

"Look Sirius I am sorry if I haven't the jolliest tonight but…..marriage is a big step and I don't know if we are ready for it…."

"What…..of course you are Remus. Why would you think that mate?"

"Well…..just sitting there talking with Lucia and Tony…..and their talk of naming their first child….Tonks is so excited you know? And I…..I don't even know if I can give her that. I don't even know that I want to incase they turn out like me…."

"Hey if they turn out like you they will be doing well Remus….."

"I have my doubts that raring werewolf cubs is on Tonks life list of things to do Sirius…."

They both laughed a little at this before Sirius said…..

"Why don't you cross that bridge when you come to it eh? Alright look….I hear ya mate but you don't know that they will turn out that way. They could be totally healthy kids Remus. But to put your mind at rest go and see the healer at St. Mungos and explain to him your fears…..but first you better pop her the question. Don't want to get too far ahead now do ya?"

"No…..that's true Sirius. Thanks mate." Remus replied as he hugged him.

"Ah any time mate. Anytime….."

Well what did ya think? Once again I am sooooo sorry for the delay in update but had other things on my mind! Sorry. Be warned however that once uni starts….they will become even more irregular! 

Okay well I need to ask you a question so please answer okay? A mate suggested to me that I split this story in two……part one could end after third year and part two go from 4th to 7th yr. What ya reckon? Or do ya want the whole thing on an even keel? Let me know anyway please! Cheers nice one:) Talk 2 ya! Keep it cool:) :) :)


	83. Chapter 83

Hey thank you all once again for the reviews! Glad ya liked it. Sorry once again for the delay……Ill try to update more often while I have the chance! I don't know…….its weird that lately I have no inspirations for chapters just Kinda goin with it…..Anyway hope you will enjoy this chapter! Talk 2 ya:) :)

It was New Years Eve. The ground had become consumed by a fresh crisp blanket of snow. Christmas had been a time of relaxation and realisation. Though Remus and Tonks were still a very solid couple…. His attitude that night was something she couldn't get over lightly. Remus hoped that she would understand in time. She had agreed to meet him for a meal at 9:00 in Hogsmeade; her dubious nature however, would remain for a short time.

At 8:30 Remus was in his room getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He turned around saying……"Come in…" and returned his attention to the wardrobe. Shari stepped in and quietly shut the door behind her. Remus smiled warmly at her. She returned it before saying…..

"Are you all set to go Remus?"

"Ugh…..ya I think so Shari. Just wish I knew what to wear….."

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked sweetly. Remus turned round, smiling and said……

"Yes that would be great Shari…..thank you." She smiled back at him saying…

"Sure no problem Remus…….okay lets see what we got here….."

She began rummaging through his clothes like a blood hound. Some of the suits were a little shabby from constant wear but at the very back there was navy, Velcro suit.

"Here……oh wow this is a beautiful suit Remus. And it looks like it was hardly ever worn. How come?" Remus smiled sadly down at the ground as he said…..

"That suit Shari…..that suit belonged to my father. It was one of the last things he wore……"

"Oh Remus I am so sorry…….Ill put it back……." As she turned to shove it back into the wardrobe…she was stopped.

"No……it is a nice suit Shari. My mother gave it to me because she thought that it would look well on me……I never had the guts to wear it. Maybe Ill have more luck if I wear tonight though. What do you think?"

"I think…….that it doesn't matter what you wear Remus because Tonks will go nuts for you anyway! If you were to wear the shabbiest suit in your wardrobe Remus……Tonks would still say yes. And you know that too deep down. So……why don't I just put this here on the bed and leave you to get dressed?" She placed the suit vertically at the end of the bed before leaving a dazed Remus behind.

A few minutes later Remus descended the stairs and found Sirius and Shari in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys…….how do I look?"

"Oh wow Remus……you look great. That suit really brings out your eyes and enhances your face…."

He smirked before saying….."Thanks Shars. That means a lot……"

"Moony where did ya get that suit? It looks……well new! When did ya get it?"

"This suit belonged to my father Sirius……" Sirius stared at the floor abashed as Remus said…..

"Don't worry about it Sirius…..it was a long time ago so……anyway I better get going you guys…..cant let Tonks think I have stood her up. Things are a little tense at the moment so…..no need to add fuel to an already hot fire!" Sirius and Shari smirked sympathetically. Remus smiled sadly before heading to the sitting room to apparate. As he approached the hearth, Sirius called out to him from the doorway.

"Hey Remus….? Tonks loves you mate……"

"Ya……ya I know that Sirius. But that doesn't justify how I have been treating her over the past few days….." Sirius walked into the room as he said….

"Ahh Remus don't worry about that. Sometimes I wonder why Shari hasn't divorced me the amount of times I've made a mess of things……" Remus smirked a little at this whilst Sirius continued.

"Couples make allowances for each others screw ups Remus. They have to…..otherwise people would be divorced and split for ridiculous reasons mate. Okay you may have to sweet talk Tonks tonight but…..you will win her round Remus….you will mate. And for the love of god don't duck the bullet tonight okay?" Remus nodded as he half laughed and said…..

"Thanks Sirius……but I had better go…..talk to you later ya?"

Ya definitely Mooners! Go on get out here!" Sirius winked as Remus stepped into the fireplace and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Outside Gloria Fawns Italian restaurant stood Tonks waiting impatiently with her arms folded. She wore black pants with a low red neck, triangular shaped jumper. Her shoulder length curly chestnut hair blew across her face in every direction. Though she had her cream coloured duffle coat buttoned tightly……the wind still penetrated through her shivering body. Eventually she pulled her fur lined hood up on her head to salvage some immediate warmth. People were passing her by to and fro but not one of them resembled Remus. Her already short fuse was about to short circuit when finally she saw Remus crossing the street towards her. He ran over to her with a small smile across his lips, which vanished as soon as he saw her face.

"Tonks I am so sorry for keeping you waiting…….its all Sirius fault coz you see he kept me talking and…."

"Oh well I'm glad that you were delayed in the warmth of your house Remus. Some of us were waiting out here for the past ten minutes in the freezing cold which I might add increases its temperature every one and a half seconds!" She snapped irritably which made him feel increasingly guilty.

"Tonks I am sorry okay? I promise you that it won't happen again….."

She shook her head before saying…

"It doesn't matter Remus. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I know that Sirius at times can have a motor mouth so…..let's just forget it and go in to enjoy a nice warm meal!"

He smiled happily at her as he said…..

"I couldn't have put it better myself……" He passed her in order to open the door for her. She smiled at him appreciatively before they both stepped inside.

The restaurant was dimly lit mainly with candles which had a small red one on every table. Tonks and Remus were seated at a table over by the window. Snow was gracefully flecking the ground outside which enhanced the gentle atmosphere inside. Christmas songs were playing lowly in the background when the waiter came and took their order.

As they were waiting on their desert Remus spoke up.

"Tonks…..I just want to apologise again for my behaviour over the last few days. Especially on Christmas Eve……" Tonks reached across the table and clutched his hands in hers as she said….

"Remus you don't have to keep apologising okay? I understand that pressures of work can creep on you. You weren't yourself that night but so what you know? How many times have you had to deal with my moods? This is a two way street Remus. We cant always being in a good mood……nobody can. That's what makes us human. It would very unfair of me to expect you to deal with my bad moods if I couldn't return the favour once in a while. Stop beating yourself up over it okay?"

"So that means that you forgive me?"

"Remus there is nothing to forgive……"She kissed the back of his left hand before relinquishing them. As she sat back in the chair and smiled at him, Remus leaned forward as he said…..

"Tonks you know that I love you right? You know that I would do anything you want me to…..move heaven and earth for you if I could……" She rested her arms on the table as she smilingly asked…..

"Remus where is all this coming from? Of course I know that you love me. I love you too…."

"Tonight is New Years Eve and I want to ask you something before the New Year rings in because no matter what your answer is……I want to start the New Year knowing where you are….."

"Remus are you okay?" She asked perplexed.

"Ill let you know in a few minutes….." Tonks quirked an eyebrow as Remus got off the chair and produced a red velvet box in his hand. He looked at her in exasperation as she eyed the box cautiously.

He walked a few inches towards her before kneeling down and opening it which heightened her shock.

She ran her finger through her hair breathing….."Oh my god……."

"Nymphodora Lynette Tonks I love you with every being of my fibre. I wake up every morning and I have to remind myself that I am the luckiest guy in the world to be with a woman as beautiful as you both inside and out. I sure am glad that you kept pursing me. You have been my solid rock these last few months. So…….will you do me the honour of being my rock for life? Tonks will you marry me?" She clasped a hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her face. People around the restaurant gazed at them in awe, happily chattering amongst themselves. Tonks swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked around the restaurant at what felt like a thousand and one faces. She then turned her attention back to Remus who bore a look of great anxiety. He was so sure that she would say yes immediately. What was with her deliberation? Eventually as Tonks regained her composure, she wiped away any stray tears and smiled at him before saying……

Remus…..I love you to the ends of the earth so……yes. Yes of course Ill marry you." They both laughed a little before their faces illuminated with broad smiles for one another. They shared a short kiss as the restaurant applauded and the song You Raise me Up faded.


	84. Chapter 84

Cheers for the reviews you guys! Much obliged so thank you very much:) Alright well hope ya will enjoy this chapter coz were back in Hogwarts! Sorry Shaggy but am not actually gona have another chapter at home so…..hope ya will forgive me! However there will be another Snape confrontation with Harry so I hope that will make up for it mate! Alright well enjoy and talk to ya later dudes:) :) :)

With Remus and Tonks engagement out in the open it was only a matter of time before it became public knowledge at Hogwarts. Obviously Harry, Ron, Rob and Hermione knew but Remus had requested that it go no further. However all that would soon change. Harry and company had double potions with Snape who for some reason was being even more cynical today. They were making a sleeping potion. Harry and Hermione teamed up much to Snapes annoyance whilst Ron and Rob worked together.

"So who do you suppose Tonks will have as her bridesmaids?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He turned to her and shook his head. Ron and Rob listened intently.

"I don't know…..obviously Lucia will be one…."

"Harry, Lucia will be her matron of honour since she is married!" Hermione stated matter of factly before shaking her head and sighing to herself.

"Oh right……well I guess some friends then….."

"Why are you so interested anyway Hermione? Do you reckon that she will ask you love?" Rob asked with a smirk that made her act quite defensively.

"Oh Rob you don't half talk rubbish! I was merely asking out of curiosity seen as she only has one sister….."

"Well she will probably ask Arielle and maybe Ginny too." Harry said making Ron smirk.

"Do you really think that she will ask Ginny? What about the twins Harry? I doubt she would leave them out mate!"

"Well we could always ask Ron….."Harry suggested.

"Then that would seem like we were looking for….."

"Why is it that when you four work together no work is ever done?" Snape droned making them look up at him with pure hatred.

"Oh…..well….."Hermione started but Harry interjected.

"We aren't working together actually sir. As you can see Ron and Rob are a set as Hermione and I are also! So if you wouldn't mind removing your fat, ugly, contorted face from our bench maybe just MAYBE we could actually get your god damn potion done!"

Normally at a time like this Ron and Rob along with the other Gryffindors would be laughing or smiling broadly at Harry's protest but this time they had to side with Hermione in thinking that he had gone too far. All the Slytherins stared in Harry's direction; one more delighted than the other that Harry Potter would final receive his comeuppance. Snapes lip curled into an alarmed smirk. He always wanted Harry expelled and it looked like he was finally about to make this happen. Harry continued to stare at Snape malevolently. Finally Snape spoke.

"Well well haven't we got a poor bedside manner this morning Potter. Of course I always knew you had but……lets see how the headmaster feels about this." Harry continued to at stare him as Snape once again smirked triumphantly. He turned sideways as he shouted….

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" The Slytherins up roared in laughter whilst the Gryffindors protested but to no avail…..

"SILENCE! You have only your house mate to blame. Now….I want to see all the potions on my desk when I come back. So…..Potter lets go!" He turned back to Harry who had his arms folded across his chest still staring at him with pure malice.

"You think you are so tough but I know certain facts that could bring you down! I wouldn't push my luck if I were you……sir…." As Harry unfolded his arms and stormed out of the room, Snape stared concernedly after him. Of course he would never let a student intimidate him but this wasn't any ordinary student. This was his arch rival's son. He quickly followed in hot pursuit. He shortly caught up to him half way up the corridor.

"Potter! Potter I want a word with you!" Harry stopped, turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you ever again try to intimidate me like that because it won't work boy!"

"Is that so? Well you certainly looked like you were bricking it there for a moment!"

"Don't push your luck Potter. You may have one the battle…..too many for my liking but by god you will not win the war!"

"Is that a threat……?"

"Now come on and let's see what the headmaster has got to say to you!"

"IS THAT A THREAT? OI! IS THAT A THREAT SNAPE? COZ YOU ARE ABOUT TO MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU EVN SO MUCH AS…." They were on the same corridor as Mc Gonagall and Remus who both immediately emerged from their offices to investigate the sudden outburst.

"What the devil is going on here? Potter why aren't you in class?"

"Coz I am going to see Professor Dumbledore on Professor Snapes orders…"

Remus eyed Harry suspiciously as Snape stormed back.

"Professor Snape…..what is going on?"

"Potter has crossed the final line so as a result…..Dumbledore will have to implement some serious discipline. I am hoping that expulsion is on the cards…."

"Ya well you have wanted me out since day one you miserable, warped git!"

Minerva gasped as she removed her glasses whilst Remus stared at him seriously. He couldn't hide the slight smirk but at the same time knew that Harry had to learn to hold his tongue once in a while.

"Harry that is enough mate….."

"Oh I see the werewolf has found his voice…..how nice of you to join the conversation Lupin. Tell me this though is it true that werewolves can only conceive wolf cubs?"

"Well if that's the case Ill bet that they will be a right side better looking than you!"

"Harry…….." Remus droned but to no avail.

"Professor Snape perhaps it would be fruitful for you to return to your class now. Remus and I shall escort Harry to Professor Dumbledore."

"I have no problem fulfilling my duties…."

"That was not a request it was an order! As vice head mistress of this school I am authorising you to do so. Don't worry you will get your apology." Harry was about to protest but Remus who had anticipated it rushed over and covered his mouth with his hand. Snape reluctantly returned to the dungeons. After he was out of sight Minerva turned to Harry and said…..

"Now I don't know what you said or did Potter but I must tell you this. Under this roof you are to abide by the rules and that includes respecting staff and students. I understand that you and Professor Snape are not on the best of terms but that does not give you the right to disrespect him at any time. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor….." Harry replied glumly.

"Right…..and I hope that you will understand when I say this. As head of Gryffindor house I must embark upon some punishment. Therefore I regretfully ban you from any Hogsmeade trips for the month…."

"The month? But Professor….."

"I want no arguments Harry. You are lucky that is all you are being disallowed from. The next time you are out of line it will be your place on the quiddtich pitch that will suffer. Do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded as he said reluctantly….

"Yes professor….."

"Alright well…..perhaps Remus will escort you to see Professor Dumbledore then."

"Certainly Minerva……"

"Right…..I am sorry Harry but…..we cannot give provincial treatment to some students and not the others. I hope you understand……"

"Yes professor….." She smiled sadly before returning to her office.

"So…….perhaps you could tell me what you actually said to Snape." Remus suggested as he and Harry headed to see Dumbledore.

Well………what did you think? I hope the last chapter and this one weren't too disappointing for ye! Time is of the essence coz uni starts in a month so…have to get this part done! Sorry and hope ya liked it! Talk 2 ya:) :) .


	85. Chapter 85

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Alright well this will probably be one of the last chapters done before news of Peter's ever growing presence is discovered so……hope ya will enjoy it! Talk 2 ya later dude:) :)

"So tell me Harry…….what exactly did you say to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked as he began writing on a piece of parchment whilst Remus and Harry sat adjacent to him.

"Well……." He looked at Harry who nodded to continue.

"You see sir…..he is always trying to wind me up and….."

"Who is he then Harry?" Albus asked looking up briefly.

"Professor Snape sir…."

"Ah yes…..please continue Harry." He said before continuing writing again.

"Well…..today he just really got to me sir and……I don't even know why but I just released everything within me that I have always wanted to say to him. I'm sorry sir…"

Immediately Dumbledore looked up and stared at Harry gravely as he said….

"Harry you should never apologise for something which you do not feel. I know that you and Severus were never going to be friends based on your father's dealings with him in school. However I do expect you to respect him as your teacher if nothing else. So….please tell me what you said to him Harry….."

"If I tell you sir then you will quite rightly expel me!"

Remus looked at him concernedly whilst Albus rested his quill and joined his hands. He placed them vertically on the desk as he said gently.

"Harry I will never expel you. Do you understand? Expulsion is only allocated to students who have a serious desire to disrupt daily activity within this school. That is not you. You are a serious and dedicated student at the best of times. So please…..I implore you to tell me the truth Harry. What did you say to Professor Snape?"

Harry breathed in once before looking at Remus and saying……

"I verbally abused him sir. I was working with Hermione on a sleeping draught when he came over and asked why when the four of us are together why no work is ever done?"

"Well that is fair question Harry….."

Harry shrugged and said….."Ya I guess……I then pointed out that the four of us weren't actually working together coz Ron and Rob were on the bench next to us….I then told him to get his ugly contorted face out of my way so that we could do his potion…."

"Ah….I see where the problem is Harry. You let your emotions get the better of you. I am certain that you feel better having got all that off your chest but at times like this you must have some regard for the consequences. Take Remus for example. He has to work with Severus and as you know they were far from friends at school. But you don't see him going around and letting his emotions take the better of him do you?"

"No sir….."

"Yes…..I am sure that there are some things which Remus would love to say to Severus but he doesn't. Why? Well simply because it would make an already difficult situation impossible to live with! They don't work together. The only time that they have to put up with each other is at meal times and we all have ensured that they are sitting at different ends of the table. So…..maybe from now on Harry you could learn to keep your emotions intact and put up with having Severus teaching you potions for four hours a week?"

"Ya sure sir. No problem…."

"Don't worry Harry….Ill have a quiet word to Severus because I am certain that he is not the victim in this situation. You are free to go now……"

"Alright…..thank you sir…."Harry replied politely as he rose from his seat with Remus in tow. Albus smiled at both of them before saying….

"No problem Harry. Oh and Remus…..congratulations on the engagement. I hope you both will be very happy together."

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that…..I hope that you will come to the wedding?"

Albus smiled warmly as he said…..

"I would love to Remus thank you….."

"Sure….see you later…."

"Well you got off pretty light mate." Remus stated amiably as they reached the end of the staircase. Harry smirked as he said……

"I didn't think I would though. I was so certain that he would implement some rule or something…..he didn't even deduct any points!"

"Well I reckon that Minerva took care of that one Harry……"

"Ya…..So have you guys set a date yet?"

"For the wedding……?"

"Yes for the wedding! What did you think I was talking about a haircut?"

"You are so sarky when you want to be!" Remus said as he half laughed.

"Well……it will probably be in July. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason……just that Hermione was asking about bridesmaids earlier. I reckon that she would be gutted if she wasn't asked!"

"Oh do you now?" Remus asked smirking. Harry nodded happily.

"Well……I suppose I could say it to Tonks….."

Harry mimed a whip as he made the sound. Remus sniggered as he said…

"Oh shut it Harry!" He pushed him playfully as Harry laughed.

"Anyway…..you better get back to class Harry……"

"What? Uh uh! No way man am I going back in there to Frankenstein! Besides there's only like……ten minutes left….."

"Alright fine……come with me then. Come on and Ill make ya some tea."

"Thanks Remus….." Harry replied appreciatively as he followed Remus to his office.

Well what did ya think? Hope ya enjoyed it! Talk 2 ya later:) :) :)


	86. Chapter 86

Wow you guys I am sooooo sorry about the massive delay okay? But the pressure is on coz uni starts tomorrow week and I need to get this done and dusted so I promise that I will have third year finished by the end of the week! Alright well…..hope ya will enjoy this chapter coz here goes:) Talk 2 ya later:) :)

January and February passed fairly quickly at Hogwarts. The rivalry between Harry and Snape had been toned down on both parts. The primary reason for this was because they both held Dumbledore in the highest esteem and didn't want to cause unnecessary friction. Remus and Tonks whenever they could make wedding arrangements whilst James was busy at the ministry trying to discover Peter's whereabouts and get him caught as quickly as possible. Harry and Hannah had been together for a month now. He had asked her to escort him to Hogsmeade on the Valentines Day weekend which she happily agreed to since she had been hoping he realised she was interested for some time now.

There was an issue however that was occurring outside the Hogwarts walls that nobody was aware of and that was that Peter Pettigrew was residing in Hogsmeade. Naturally he couldn't be seen so what better place to stay and plot his revenge on his three friends than stay in the Shrieking Shack. One night in March he decided to pay an old friend a visit to give him a friendly warning. Unfortunately that friend was Sirius. Peter was standing in the shadows adjacent to Zonkos as Sirius came out to lock up. A deceptive expression crossed his face as he saw Sirius biding goodnight to a colleague and bending down to pull across the latch.

"Nice night for March isn't it Sirius?" A strong, malevolent voice shouted. Sirius stood up and turned around but saw nobody. He just shook his head and shrugged before walking in the direction of the Broomsticks when the somebody called out to him…..

"You know I always thought you had better manners than that Sirius…."

Sirius breathed in deeply as he turned around and shouted….

"All right who the hell are you?" Nobody responded so he continued……

"Oh come on then show yourself…..what the hell are you afraid of!"

"I'm not afraid of anything Sirius……"Peter answered quietly.

A spine tingling sensation galloped down his back as Sirius came face to face with his old friend. He bore a look of great anxiety as he asked in a fierce some tone of voice….

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? I mean don't get me wrong…..I always knew you were a little slow but I never once thought you were this thick stupid as to lurk around a public place where every auror in the country is looking for you!"

"You don't scare me anymore Sirius…..I know that there are thousands of aurors looking for me. But not one of them knows where I am staying….."

"Look what is it you want Pete? I mean I am kind of in a rush so if you wouldn't mind……getting to the point….."

"Oh I will get exactly to the point Sirius because I wouldn't want to keep you from your beautiful wife and family so…."

"How the hell do you know about them? I never told you……" He smiled cynically as he said….

"I had to come and see you tonight Sirius and I shall tell you why. You see the great Lord Voldemort is growing ever so anxious to return to full power and well…..Harry really is like James isn't he?"

Sirius who was a few feet away from him marched over and caught him by the throat as he roared….

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON THE CHILDS HEAD I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF PERSONALLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I……eh…." Pettigrew choked as Sirius tightened his grip around his throat. He slammed him harder against the wall as he said….

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yessssss….."

"Alright...well….." Sirius said as he put him back on the ground and looked around the street for any sign of civilians but what happened next he never expected.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Peter shouted at a stunned looking Sirius who went flying half way down the street and crashed into a pile of bins. Peter then smarmily smirked as he waved saying…..

"Bye bye Sirius….."With that he transformed into a rat and scurried back to the shrieking shack, thinking that Sirius would assume he dreamt all of this or at least that nobody would ever believe him. Then he would be able to capture the great Harry Potter and restore his master to full strength.

Well what did ya think? I know twas short but……was is satisfactory or rubbish! Let us know anyway! Talk 2 ya:)


	87. Chapter 87

Hey thank you all for the super reviews!! They were very much appreciated as always!!! Lol! Alright let's try and get third yr done and dusted as soon as possible coz am sure that you are getting pissed at me for dragging it out for so long!!! I know I would be!! Lol! Alright here we go……what will happen with Sirius? Will he even remember? Let's go! Let's go! Lets GOOOO:)

At 8:30 at night the only civilians around Hogsmeade are those who are in the Broomsticks or those who have just being flung into a pile of bins as is the case with Sirius. Ten minutes after the incident he woke up to a pounding headache and not even realising how he got or why he was lying on the street. He sat up a little and massaged his forehead quickly as he looked around his surroundings. Initially dazed but slowly the memory of his confrontation with Peter came flooding back to him. He groaned momentarily as he latched onto the wall with one hand and aided himself up with an erect bin on his left. He staggered into the wall once again massaging his head as he saw people emerging from the pub. The first two were middle aged men who glanced over as though Sirius was some homeless drunk but quickly carried on their way when they saw him stare maliciously in their direction. After re-gaining his balance, Sirius began to walk towards the pub when Hagrid burst out there in a frenzy. Upon seeing him Sirius called out to him.

"Hagrid…..hey Hagrid!" He immediately stopped on being addressed. He turned around and saw Sirius standing there. Immediately he greeted him with a smile before saying…..

"Alrigh Sirius……Wha brings you here this time of nigh? I hope that Sharina hasn't thrown ya out!" He said half laughing. Sirius shook his head as he smiled a little and said…..

"No Hagrid…..no fear of that mate! No I've eh…..I've just finished work….."

"Wha…….at 8:30?" He asked consulting his watch before saying……"Blimey Sirius you're dedicated aren't ya?"

"Well Hagrid…..that's what being manager does to ya!" They both laughed a little before Hagrid looked at Sirius concernedly as he asked……

"Are you alrigh Sirius? You seem a little edgy…..as though something has happened….."

"What….don't be ridiculous Hagrid! No I am alright mate but cheers for your concern!"

"Alrigh……if you are sure……" Sirius nodded fervently as Hagrid said…..

"Righ well I must be off now. You take care of yourself now Sirius! Oh and by the way…..Remus and young Tonks are inside if ya fancied some company."

Sirius face brightened up as he said…..

"Are they now? Cheers Hagrid that's great mate! Thanks for telling me. Ill see ya round pal!"

"Aye that you will Sirius….."Hagrid replied in confusion as he stared at Sirius before he entered the pub. Once Sirius was inside Hagrid left himself in the direction of Hogwarts.

Sirius gave the pub a quick scan before locating Remus and Tonks over in the corner sitting next to a tinted window. He approached them quickly as he said…..

"Alright what's happening guys?" He asked amiably as Remus and Tonks looked up and smiled at him.

"Wotcher Sirius?! Are you going to stand there all night or shall I get you a drink?" Tonks asked.

"Ummm……could ya get us a large fire whiskey please darling?" Sirius asked still standing at the table as Remus stared at him anxiously.

"Ya….sure no problem Sirius. Take a seat next to me and Ill be right back. Do you want anything Remus?"

"No Tonks I'm grand thanks." He replied smiling at her.

"Okay Ill be right back." She headed to the bar as Sirius sat down and leaned forward to Remus saying…

"Houston, we have a problem….."

"Ya you are turning into an alcho!"

"What are you on about Moony?"

"What is going on Sirius? You know how strong a single fire whiskey is not to mention a large!"

"Well if you would be so kind as to let me explain……"

"Explain what?" Remus asked irritably.

"Explain why I need it….."

"Oh well go on then Sirius! Why do you need a large fire whiskey?"

"Because my nerves are shot to bits after that rat blasted me half way across the village!"

"What rat Sirius?"

"How many rats do we know here Remus? No scratch that how many rats do we know with wands and that have a vendetta against me in particular?"

Remus scanned the pub for any trace of eve's droppers but there were none so he whispered….

"You ran into Peter?"

"Oh yes I did me ole mate! The slimy bastard was waiting for me across from Zonkos! We had a little chat and I gave him a friendly warning so he decided to return the favour….."

Remus massaged his lower face anxiously as he asked…..

"He cursed you because you warned him off Harry?"

"Bingo Remus me ole mate! That rat likes to fight dirty but if he wants rough then we will give him plenty! He's staying in the shrieking shack by the way…."

"He is? Well that doesn't surprise me but why did he tell you?"

"What does it matter why he told me….."

"Peter is rich in cunning as he is in stupidity Sirius! My guess is that he intentionally told you in the hope that Harry would find out and bingo……he will have what he wants….."

"Oh leave it out Remus….."

"Sirius I am being serious here mate! Peter would not tell you something like that for the good of his health. Either it's a trap and I reckon it is…….or else…."

"Or else what? Remus what are you on now?"

"Come on we have to get home now…."

"But Remus……"

"Now Sirius……" He stated firmly as he got up.

"Oh hey where are you two going? I just got the drinks….."

"Not now Tonks we have to get home…..it's an emergency!"

"What is going on Remus?" She asked puzzled.

"Ill explain when we get there now come on you two! Harry's life may depend on it…..."

Well……what did you think? Personally I reckon that it's better than the last one but you are the readers so yall can decide! Lol! Talk 2 ya:)


	88. Chapter 88

Aww thank you all so much for the savage reviews again!! Really glad that ya all liked the last chapter and hope that you will enjoy this one even more! So let's got people! Let's go and get Pettigrew and finish him off once and for all!!! Lol!! Talk 2 ya later:) :) :)

A ferocious Remus barged through Lily and James sitting room with an anxious Sirius and a confused Tonks in tow. He hurried down the hall to find the kitchen door closed. Sirius and Remus ran behind him but halted as Remus held up his hand to stop them. He put a finger against his lips before knocking on the door gently but firmly. He heard nothing so he pulled down on the handle to let himself in. Sirius and Tonks exchanged perplexed looks before shrugging and following suit. The kitchen was abandoned but there was noise coming from outside so all three headed in that direction. As they opened the door which led to the patio they found Lily and James outside with Shari and all the kids. Arielle and Ryan were showing off their latest quiddtich skills.

"…..Oh my god Ryan! Ryan come back down this instant!" Shari yelled. Ryan was a good 300ft in the sky, zig zagging and turning upside down. Whereas Arielle was playing it safe. She was floating about 100ft off the ground and not performing anything to dangerous in front of her parents at least.

"Looking good kids……" Sirius exclaimed making everyone turn around and stare in awe at the three latest spectators. Shari and the twins immediately ran over to him whilst Arielle and Ryan waved. James and Lily just smiled a little before Lily asked….

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to ye…..inside…..its important…." Remus urged in a tone barely over a whisper.

"Hey dad……Remus…..hey Tonks didn't you play for Gryffindor?" Ryan asked approaching them.

"Ummm…..yes Ryan I did. Why do you ask mate?"

"Well what position did you play?"

"I was a chaser Ryan why?"

"Oh no I was just wondering…..dad mentioned you did and…..well I want to get on the team…."

"Oh well first years never make their house team Ryan….."

"Harry did……"

"Ryan that was just luck kid!" Sirius stated flatly.

"Luck? Just luck…."

"Yes Ryan…..Gryffindor needed a seeker and it just so happened that he was seen flying when he shouldn't have been! Alright can we please get inside you guys……"

"Hey ya Sirius……" Arielle called as she ran over to them.

"Hey Angel how are you darling?" He asked affectionately before picking her up.

"I'm cool thanks Sirius…..how about you?"

"Oh well I am awesome love!" She laughed gently before burying her head in his shoulder. Sirius stroked her hair gently before Shari ordered Ryan and the twins to bed.

"The same applies to you Airs….." James said before Sirius set her back down.

"Okay daddy……goodnight Shari…..goodnight Sirius…..goodnight Remus and Tonks….."

They all returned it as Shari ushered her kids inside and the others headed in to James and Lily's.

"Hey Shars are you coming in afterwards……"

"No I can't leave them alone Sirius. But you can tell me about later okay?"

"Alright ya sure love. See ya later….."

"So what is the urgency Remus?" Lily asked after putting Arielle to bed.

"Well I feel that maybe Sirius should relate to you a particular incident that happened to him tonight."

All eyes went on Sirius as he looked up and smirked a little saying…..

"Nice one Moony…..alright now you guys are not to go nuts okay coz it was probably nothing…."

"Sirius just tell us what happened will ya!" James ordered irritated.

"Alright fine……I ran into Peter……."

"YOU WHAT?" James, Lily and Tonks shouted in unison.

Sirius jumped a little and put up his two hands in recognition of them to shut up.

"Calm it will ya? Yes I ran into Peter. He was waiting for me to lock up and we had a few words….."

"What did he say Sirius?" James asked anxiously.

"Well he mentioned how that Harry looked a lot like you……so I grabbed him by the throat and flung him against the nearest wall and promised him that if he touched Harry that I would personally kill him myself!"

"Oh good ole Sirius always so quick with the heavy duties aren't ya?"

"Well Lily what would you have done any different love?"

"Well I would have……"

"Shhhh Lils let Sirius finish okay? Now is not the time to turn on each other."

"Thank you Remus…..well when I released him he…..unknowns to me curse me…."

"Are you serious? Aww ya should have killed while ya had the chance Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Ya well…..that what hindsight is for Tonks……"

"So he has a wand then?" Lily asked sorrowfully.

Sirius smiled a little before regretfully replying……

"Yes. Yes Lily he does but that doesn't mean anything…."

She sniggered as she played with a corner of the table cloth and said…..

"Are you for real Sirius? He has a wand for god sake! He knows where Harry is so don't you dare patronize me! He wants Harry and who is to say that won't happen?"

"Lils calm down love….." She jumped up as she cried….

"No James I will not calm down! That bastard is out there somewhere with a wand and all he needs is the naivety of a child……my baby……and guess what? I believe that he could actually pull it off!"

"Lily he is thick stupid! Doesn't the fact that he spoke to me tonight prove that?"

"No it doesn't Sirius! All tonight proves is that he has the capacity and the malice to get to my son! For all we know he could be staying near Hogwarts….."

"The shrieking shack….."

"You what?" Lily asked aggrieved.

"He told me that he was staying in the shrieking shack…."

"Oh did he now? Well isn't that convenient! He is staying on the same bloody grounds as Hogwarts!"

Remus stood up and walked over to Lily at the sink as he said calmly…..

"Lily…..I understand that you are anxious about Harry. But I implore you to trust me. I will never let anything happen to Harry okay?" She just wiped away tears and continued looking down at the floor.

"Lily please look at me….." She did reluctantly as Remus continued….

"I promise that nothing will happen to Harry okay? He may not know what he looks like but he is not stupid enough to go off with a stranger. He is extremely well protected at Hogwarts I assure you. Now if anything were to happen…..Harry would come to me first……"

"What if something happened when he was on his own Remus?"

"Harry is never alone Lily….will you trust me?"

Lily studied his face carefully. It was a face of great anxiety but also of compelling honesty. She knew that Remus would look out for him but still had a fear that something could go wrong. Nevertheless she trusted Remus with her life so it was easy to answer his question.

"Yes….yes of course Ill trust you Remus."

Good. I'm glad to hear it." He replied smiling warmly before embracing her securely.

The others looked on in anxiety but also a touch of security that Peter would soon be captured. Their only overall fear was at what cost?


	89. Chapter 89

Hey thanks again for the reviews you guys! I haven't checked them yet but I'm hoping they are good! Lol! Alright well moving onwards…..Peter sets a trap for Harry but does he fall for it? Hmmmmm…. Read on and find out:) Oh my god just saw Jack and Martha's wedding in home and away……sooooo sad! Poor Peter! Okay sorry Ill shut up! Lol! Talk 2 ya later:) :)

The next day at around noon Harry was in the common room catching up on some homework with Ron and Hermione when there was a tapping at the window. All three jumped a little with the fright before Harry got up and found a small grey owl standing on the sill with a letter clasped in his beak. He indicated for the owl to follow him up to the dormitory in order to let him in. Harry pulled down on the handle and opened the window back as the little bird hopped in and dropped the letter on the floor. Harry looked at it perplexed before bending down to attain the letter and read it. As Harry stood up the bird was gone. After a few seconds glance around the room, Harry closed the window and hurried downstairs to his friends.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as Harry ran down the steps to the common room.

"That was the weirdest thing that I ever experienced here guys. Firstly no bird would come knocking on window that you can't open….or least not in my experience and secondly…..they always wait for a reply."

"What……and this bird didn't?" Hermione asked as Harry resumed his seat next to her at the table.

"No…..he dropped it on the floor…..it was like he had never been trained or something…."

"Come on then who is the letter from Harry?" Fred asked as he and George rushed over upon hearing the conversation. Harry looked up and smiled a little before unsealing it. He took it out of the envelope and read……

"Dear Harry,

I haven't seen you around much lately so I hope that that is not a bad thing. It would be nice to catch up with you so why don't you come over to my place at around 7:00 and we can have a chat. Looking forward to seeing you then.

Hagrid."

"Hagrid!" They all said in dismay.

"What would Hagrid want with you Harry?" Fred asked puzzled.

"I don't know Fred. I mean he always asks for Ron, Hermione and I…..never just me…."

"Ya that's what I mean mate. It's all a bit odd really isn't it?"

"Harry are you actually going to go? I mean…..it could be a trap!"

"A trap? Oh leave it out Hermione……"

"Excuse me George but your twin just said two seconds ago that it seemed odd!"

"Ah I was just having a laugh Hermione……"

"Even so…..this is not like Hagrid…."

"Well……I expect its something he wants to ask me or tell me in private…"

"Are you serious? You are actually going to go? Harry……"

"Hermione what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's just it Harry. We don't know. Just be careful mate."

"Oh not you aswell Ron! Stop worrying you guys. Ill be fine."

At 6:45 Harry and his three friends were walking down the main corridor after dinner. Harry was on his way to see Hagrid whilst Ron, Rob and Hermione were trying to convince him that there is safety in numbers.

"Would ye just stop it? I am not taking ye with me. If Hagrid wanted all of us to go he would have said…."

"That's just it Harry! How do we know he just didn't forget to mention us? Or more to the point as Hermione suggested…..how do we know it really is Hagrid beckoning you out of the castle this time of night?"

"Beckoning me out? Ron he wants to talk to me okay? Why can't you just let it go!"

"Because it doesn't feel right Harry…..something just doesn't make sense…." Hermione said anxiously as they all suddenly stopped walking. Harry who was in front turned around and said assuringly to her…

"Hermione I appreciate your concern. I do….but there is nothing sinister going on here. Now just go back to the common room or something. Ill be back soon. Don't worry Ill be fine." He smiled a little at them before exiting the castle. His three friends stared after him uncertain that they made the right choice in staying behind.

"This doesn't feel right….." Hermione breathed as she continued to stare after him.

"So what can we do Hermione? You know how obstinate Harry is. He won't let us go with him…."

"Ya I know Ron….okay Rob I need you to do me a favour….."

"You want me to go after him don't you?" He asked with a small smirk.

"No. I need you to run up to the common room and get Harry's letter. Then take it to Remus and see what he thinks. Make him aware of our anxieties okay? If I know Remus and I think I do he will want Dumbledore as well as James and Sirius aware of the present circumstances."

"Oh right so I get to do all this running while you and Ron just stand here admiring the view?"

"No of course not! Ron and I are going to Hagrids…."

"We are?" Ron asked in dismay.

"Yes we are now come on. Time is of the essence. Rob are you sure that you know what to do?" Hermione asked authoritivly before she and Ron left.

"Yes of course now go will ya?"

"Alright…..see you later."

Meanwhile back at home Arielle had decided to take the law into her own hands. She and Ryan were in the sitting room as she revealed everything she over heard the adults discussing last night.

"You were eves dropping? Oh Arielle I am ashamed of you!" Ryan said shaking his head. She looked at him perplexed with a slight smile as she asked……

"Why……"

"After everything you said to me about how ignorant it was to listen to other peoples conversations…"

She stood up in front of him and reprimanded him in an anxious tone.

"Ryan this concerns my brother okay? There is some fruit and nut job out there with a strong desire to kill him! And nobody seems to understand the significance of his awareness of the situation. So I have to…."

"Airs you aren't a witch yet. You could get seriously hurt you know? Why don't ya say to your parents first?"

"You really are more cracked than people give you credit for Ryan! Hello, what have I just said? They don't want him to know! Therefore it's my sibling duty to protect him…."

"Or scare him half to death….." She stared at him maliciously with her hands on her hips.

"Why am I even telling you this? You clearly don't get the importance of it…."

"No Airs I do…..I am sorry but I just don't want you to get hurt….."

"Ryan how am I going to get hurt? I am just going to go the common room and tell him. Ill be home before they miss me but still just in case something happens…..I need you to cover for me."

"Airs……" She bent down in front of him resting her hands on his knees as she implored him to help her.

"Ryan please…..I need to do this cant you understand that? He's my big brother. He is the only I have….the only one I want. I don't think I am asking for much okay? If anyone asks where I am just say that I am in my room. Please Ryan please….." He sat there with one elbow supporting his head for a few seconds. He stared into her teary chocolate brown eyes as he finally said……

"Go on then Airs….but only coz its family!" She smiled broadly at him before standing and kissing him on the cheek and saying……

"Thank you Ryan. You are the best!"

"Ya……and don't you forget it. So do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes of course I do! I am a Potter after all Ryan. Besides I have seen mom and dad to this loads of times…." She caught some floo powder in the container resting from the mantelpiece. She turned back to Ryan and said…..

"Are you going to wish me luck?" He nodded and smiled sadly before saying…..

"Good luck Airs…." She reciprocated it as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Thank you Ryan. Gryffindor common room!" she shouted throwing down the powder and vanished.

Arielle landed in the middle of the common room where students who were studying or doing their homework looked up and started whispering. Fred, George and Ginny saw her and instantly ran over to her. She stood up and smiled at them as they returned it with look of puzzlement.

"Airs what are you doing here?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Is Harry here?" she asked urgently.

"So you couldn't of written to him you had to visit him? That's touching Ariel….."

"George this is not funny okay? It's important that I talk to Harry now where is he?"

"He's not here….he went to see Hagrid….."

"He went to see Hagrid? Oh man this is bad……" She ran out of the common room with Ginny and the twins anxiously in tow.

"Ryan where is Arielle?" Lily asked as she came into the sitting room.

"Ughhhhh…..she's up in her room Lily why?"

"No she isn't Ryan. I heard the floo portal being activated so where did she go?" Ryan stared at the floor as Lily sat down next to him and gently said….

"Ryan its okay sweetheart. I won't give out to you but I need to know where she is."

After a few seconds deliberation Ryan finally consented the information…..

"Okay…..now you have to realise that I did try and stop her but you know Arielle she is so head strong at times……."

"Ryan where is Arielle?" She asked anxiously.

"She went to Hogwarts….."

"HOGWARTS?" Lily exclaimed jumping up.

"She went to tell Harry that Peter was on the lose…."

"Oh my god……JAMES! JAMES GET SIRIUS JAMES!"

"Lily what? What is it?" He asked as she ran out to the kitchen.

"Arielle has gone to warn Harry about Peter…..James you have to get Sirius and get over there James…..I cant…..I don't want anything to happen to my little girl James….."

"Shhhh Lils its okay? Ill get Sirius and well go but you have to stay calm okay? Here……" He removed his mirror from his pocket and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Here alright use this is so we can be in constant contact. Don't worry Lils….we will find her…."

"So you didn't ask me to come and see you then?" Harry asked as he drank some more tea inside Hagrids cabin.

"No arry I didn't. Bedsides I would have invited Ron, Rob and Hermione too…."

"Ya that's what they said….."Harry replied pensively as he stared at the ground.

"Still though….twas nice ter see ya all the same arry!" He said smiling. Harry returned it slightly as he said…..Ya…." Hagrid looked at him anxiously as he asked….

"Are you alright arry? You don't seem yourself……"

"Oh no I am great thanks Hagrid." He replied in a mock cheery tone with a smile.

"I spect tis something that's going coz I ran into Sirius last night and he didn't seem himself either…."

"You ran into Sirius last night?"

"Aye that I did Harry. I was coming out of the broomsticks and it looked as though he was going in but….to me he didn't look like someone who knew whether they were coming or going…."

"How do you mean Hagrid?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well….he just seemed a little on edge…..as though something was bothering him…..or even frightened him…."

"It would take a lot to scare Sirius….." Harry said half laughing as Hagrid smirked.

"Ya that's true Harry…..Do you want some more tea?"

"No thanks Hagrid. I better be going anyway. Hermione and the others will be worried."

"Alrigh Harry. Ill see ya round mate." Hagrid said as they stood up and smiled.

"Ya…..thanks Hagrid. See ya….."

"See ya arry…."

Harry began walking back up to the castle. As he walked past Hagrids pumpkin patch he got the fright of his life when Hermione and Ron jumped up.

"Harry there you are. Thank god…."

"Ya we thought that you were gone….Ron exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here? Well apart from giving me a heart attack that is…."

"It was Hermione's idea mate. She didn't believe that Hagrid wrote you that letter."

"Well you were right Hermione. He didn't….."

"What….." She exclaimed in shock.

"You are kidding!" Ron breathed aghast.

"Well then who did?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…..oh wait hang on a minute….."He felt his mirror vibrating in his pocket. As he took it out he saw his mothers reflection in it.

"Mom……since when do you use this?" He asked amusingly.

"Harry this is not funny now listen to me please. Have you seen Arielle?"

"Arielle…..no why would I have I seen her?"

"Because she flooed to Hogwarts to talk to you…..your father and Sirius have just gone so contact them to see where they are. Where are you by the way?"

"Down in Hagrids but we are going back to the castle now…."

"Which way are you going? Don't tell me that you are going to pass by the whomping willow!"

"Well….."

"Harry whatever you do DO NOT pass by that tree…."

"Why mom what's going on?"

"I have to go Harry but please do as I ask and for the love of god contact Sirius and your father….."

"Mom…….mom…….mom….She's gone….."

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Something weird is going on you guys. First I get a letter from Hagrid but it transpires to not be from him, then Arielle floos here to talk to me and now mom warns me not to pass the whomping willow by….."

"Hey isn't that Arielle?" Hermione asks pointing to four figures approaching them.

"Ya……" They run up to them as Arielle runs to her brother.

"Oh my god thank god you are safe Harry!" She exclaims throwing herself into him. He embraces her as he looks at the others confused.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell us mate….." Fred stated.

"She said something about having to warn you…." George replied.

"Arielle what is going on? I just had mom on to me there warning me not to pass by the whomping willow……"

"Oh Harry she is right! We can't…..its Peter…..Peter Pettigrew. He's alive Harry! He's alive……he injured Sirius last night….blew him half way across Hogsmeade. Thankfully he's okay now though…."

It took them all a few seconds to register who he was and why its such a shock that he is alive.

"Okay well come on Airs we need to get you home…."

"Harry he could seriously hurt you! Don't you get it?"

"Ya of course but……you are not a witch Arielle and its more fruitful to get you to dad and Sirius…"

"Are they here?" She asked perking up.

"Yes they are here! They came to get you….."

"Well contact them…..tell them where we are…..tell them we know….."

"Airs….."

"Please Harry……I don't want to pass by the shrieking shack…..he's staying there…..please…." She asked with a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Aww hey come here……"

"Harry would you just do it please?" Hermione ordered. Harry stared at her and removed his mirror.

"Sirius…..Sirius……Sirius are you there?" He called fretfully.

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on mate? Where is Arielle?"

"She's down here with us….."

"Down where? And who are you with?"

"I was down in Hagrids but now I'm half way up the hill of the whomping willow…..Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione are with us….."

"Well what about Rob?"

"I don't know he wasn't with them….." Hermione took the mirror of him as she said…..

"Sirius….Rob went to get Remus…..but that was half an hour ago….."

"Oh man this is such a state…..Im here with Albus and James, Minerva and Snape…..we are waiting for Fudge to get here……" Harry grabbed the mirror and asked…..

"Sirius is it true that Wormtail attacked you last night?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"Arielle told me….."

Arielle……but how did she know….."

"Harry go back down to Hagrid and tell him the situation. Its not safe for all of ye to be out. Peter is dangerous okay? He has a wand son….."

"But dad…..there's safety in numbers and I am not afraid….."

"Harry listen to me mate! Pettigrew is not to be messed with. Now please do as I told you. This is no time to asserting your courage. If he got to Arielle….."

"I wouldn't let that happen….."

"Harry please! This is serious. Go back to Hagrids and wait for us to come and get you. Its already dark. You shouldn't be out. Go on get going. Ill talk to you later."

"But dad……he's gone….."

"So now what?" Ron asked.

"Well I guess we have to go back to Hagrids……you heard what dad said….."

"But Harry mate you were right in what you said. There are safety in numbers…."

"Yes but Fred…..dad is right. Arielle wouldn't stand a chance if he caught her. She has to be my main concern at the moment……"

"My my but doesn't this look like a cosy party. Do you mind if I join you?"

They all stood in shock as a voice unfamiliar to them spoke from behind. They slowly turned around to find a small, chubby little balding man wearing a worn looking suit. He had a devious grin spread across his grotesque face.

"You are Peter Pettigrew aren't you?" Harry asked nervously.

"And you are Harry Potter….I know you are because you the spitting image of your father…..been a long time since I have seen him Harry. How is he doing?" He asked walking around the semi circle they had formed so that he was standing closer to the willow.

"What do you care? You ratted him out to Voldemort! You are nothing more than a dirty, conniving blood sucking traitor!" Peter's face turned sour as he shouted….

EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry went flying towards the bottom of the hill; at the edge of the pumpkin patch.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron shouted as they ran after him. Peter laughed heartedly.

"Three down…..three to go….." Arielle hid behind Fred as Peter grinned.

"So…..twins…..I know just the spell for you…..tangulta…"

Fred and George fell to the ground with ropes tied around their bodies. He laughed again before saying….

"I don't believe in hurting women the same way as men so Ill go easy on you….."

"Like to see ya try you filthy rodent!" Ginny seethed.

"Oohh haven't you got a right nasty tongue on you for a lady. Never mind I have just the spell for you…."

"You leave Ginny alone!" Fred and George shouted.

"And what are twiddle Dumb and twiddle Dee going to do about it? Hmmmmm Silencio!" He smiled happily as he turned to Arielle and said…..

"Now if I were you Id come with me quietly my dear…."

"You touch me and Ill kill you!"

"I would like to see you try though I have to admit that I admire your veracity. No no come come now…." He shoved his wand back into his pocket as he caught her by the wrist.

"NOOOO! HARRY!" She kicked him hard in the shin. He grimaced in pain as she shouted and tried to get away.

HARRY! HELP HARRY! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter caught her again and slung her over his shoulder. Ginny tried to help her but Peter just pushed her and she banged her head off a rock.

"Arielle! Come on George we have to try…..ARIELLE!"

"Put me down now you creep! HARRY! REMUS! REMUS HELP ME!" She screamed as Peter lowered her into the whomping willow. Remus saw her and gasped at the sight. He was about to go after her when Rob pointed out the others to him.

"Oh my god…..Fred, George…..Ginny? Ginny are you alright? Ginny?"

"She cant talk Remus…..Pettigrew put a silence charm on her….."Fred said despondently.

"Oh god okay…..Rob go find the others. Where are they?" He asked the twins.

"Harry put up a good fight. He was the best one of us…..but he was just too strong. Pettigrew blasted him down to the bottom of the hill." Fred replied with a small smirk.

Remus rubbed his chin momentarily before sighing and saying…..

"Okay…..untangeleto…." Fred and George were free. They jumped up happily and ran over to Remus who was bent down next to their sister. Harry, Ron and Hermione approached them.

"Alright? Where is Arielle? And what happened to Ginny?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Pettigrew on both counts mate….."Fred said

"Harry are you okay? Fred and George told me what happened…."

"Ya Im alright Remus. He knocked me out for a few minutes and the balance was a little off course but…I am okay now thanks…." Remus smiled at him as he, Ron and Hermione walked away.

"Alright…..okay….Ginny if you can hear me you are going to feel a tingling sensation in your throat but its nothing to be worried about okay? Its just the sensation of your voice returning okay?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. Fred and George beamed with excitement.

"Yes! She's alive!" Remus smiled up at them.

"That's always a plus……Noisensio!" Remus aided her in sitting up as she began to cough.

"Ginny…..Ginny are you okay? If I had known I would have brought you some water…."

"Its okay…..I'm okay….thank you Remus…" He clasped her shoulder as he smiled and said…

"No problem…..Fred and George are going to take you back to the castle now okay? Just get Madam Pomfrey to assess you but I am sure that you are fine. Nevertheless….its better to be safe than sorry."

"Ya…."

"Okay Ill see you later…."

"Hey how's Harry?" She asked anxiously.

"Harry is fine. He is just having a sit down until he regains his balance. Go on and Ill talk to you later….."

"Remus where is she? Where is Arielle?" James asked urgently as he, Sirius, Albus and Snape arrived.

"Peter took her into the shack….."

"James I did not let him do anything okay? If you must know he cursed all of them before kidnapping her!" Remus exclaimed in a justified tone.

"Who is all Remus?" Albus asked.

"He silenced Ginny, tangled the twins and cursed Harry….."

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked concernedly as he looked around.

"Well he was here a minute ago….." Remus replied as they looked towards the shack and back at each other in disarray.

"Oh no…."Remus said before James charged through to the entrance saying….

"Cant take your eyes of him for a second!" He was followed by Sirius and Remus. Albus and Snape stayed up there waiting for Peter and Fudge.


	90. Chapter 90

"So you were expecting me were you? You thought that I just might come to save my little sister? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM WORMTAIL?" Harry shouted at Peter who was standing near a shabby old bed with Arielle tied up in the corner.

"I knew exactly what you were Harry. You are so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends you know? He too was so courageous and loyal….."

"Not like you though eh Peter? You ran while you got the chance! You legged to a higher power didn't ya? YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Harry roared as he ran towards him to tackle him to the ground but Sirius, James and Remus entered at that moment. James wrapped his arms around him to restrain him.

"Harry no come on now……he is not worth it mate…."

"Well well look who it is…..the marauders back in action. It certainly brings back some memories huh boys?"

"Oh leave it out Pete! We all know what you are about….."

"The same applies to you Sirius. Look at you standing there looking all cool and tough as though you haven't got a care in the world. James….ever the hero eh? And good old reliable Remus….always the person who spoke sense in this deranged group!"

"Ill give you deranged group….."Sirius said as he charged towards him but Peter blew across the room where he hit his head. Harry who was still in his fathers arms wrestled out of them to go over to his godfather. Harry bent down beside him and shook him gently.

"Sirius come on get up…..Sirius….."Harry shouted urgently.

James and Remus looked over at him tensely as Harry berated him….

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WORMTAIL? I MEAN IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU CAPTURED MY SISTER BUT YOU HAD TO INJURE MY GODFATHER TOO? YOU REALLY ARE A FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL BASTARD!"

Wormtail approached him as he said….

"All I want is your co-operation Harry then we will all be happy. Now you just be a good little boy and do as you are told…."

"And if I don't? What? You are going to kill me? Like to see ya try…."

"Would you know?"

"Hey Peter look alright…..lets just calm down and do this rationally okay?"

"What is the point Remus? Ye never respected me at school. To ye I was a joke. Someone to laugh at and make ye good! So don't you dare patronize me Lupin coz it wont work! For years I was at your beckoning call and now…..well now the tables have reversed. If you don't respect me James…..I can just as easily kill your son. You know I would without a seconds thought…."

"Why Peter? He is just a kid…"

"You see that is where you ar wrong James. Harry is not just a kid…..Harry is THE kid, the only kid who can restore Lord Voldemort to full power and he would be forever grateful to me for that…"

"So is that what it is all about Pete? World domination….."

"I thought you were unconscious!" He shouted as Sirius stood up.

"Oh I was but once again you fail to prove why you became a wizard at all. You suck to the hills man! There aint no amount of time will change that mate! Wow watch where you point that thing Pete….somebody could get hurt…."

"That is the objective…..Black!"

"Oh so are we on last names now? Just so we are clear boys….we are referring to each other by our surnames….apparently…."

"Why postpone the inevitable Sirius?" He seethed. Sirius shrugged and with a dopey smile said….

"Coz its fun…..now Harry!" They all looked at him perplexed as Harry shouted….

"Accio wand…" Harry commanded as Peter's wand flew into his hand. Sirius clapped his hands gently as he said…..

"And that is how you become a wizard Pete. By learning to perform spells correctly. Your expelliarmus charm worked a treat by the way. It knocked me out for a whole of….one minute. Fair play to you my son! That must have taken a great deal of practice….."

Whilst Sirius was berating Peter, Hermione and Ron were untying Arielle as Remus and James blocked them from view.

"Now you listen here Black……" Peter started stretching up on his toes but Sirius was a good five inches taller than him so stretched to his full height as Peter lowered on his haunches and stared up at him in fright. Sirius then grabbed him by either side of his jacket collar as he banged him up against the wall and said…..

"Now listen to me Peter….you played a good game tonight mate but your ride is over! Its over Peter! You are never again going to see the light of day son because do you know why? They are some people outside this hell hole waiting for you and the best is yet to come! Unlike last time when we were naïve in thinking that you really were apologetic in your claims and refused to watch you suffer….this time is different son! We are going to do just that and more! So come quietly Pete…..it will all be over soon. Any final requests Wormtail?" He continued blubbering and shaking at the thought of the dementors kiss as he shook his head. "Right then…..troops are we all set to go? Where's Arielle?"

"Ron and Hermione took her out a while ago mate." James said relieved that it was all over.

Sirius smirked as he said…."good….good. All right Prongslet…..you lead the way mate."

"Are you sure Sirius?" Harry asked eying Pettigrew.

"Ya go on kid! Don't worry bout this plonker coz he isn't gona try anything funny are ya Peter?"

"No Sirius…."

"No you see Harry its all right…..go on…" Harry led the way as Remus followed behind him, Sirius at James request went next and James before taking up the rear…..looked around the room one last time. He smiled sadly as he said….."The good times are what we live for…..but they cant always last forever." He smiled again and closed the door behind him.

"…..all right minister here you go. You can have him coz we certainly don't want anymore to do with him!" Sirius said as he pushed Peter towards two aurors. Fudge smiled a little as he said…

"Well thank you Sirius. You certainly aided our recovery of the man who has been the bane of my life these last few years……"

"Oh sir please…..don't thank me coz I didn't do anything…"

"Oh I don't believe that Black is actually allowing someone else to take the heroic fall for a change!"

"Now if you want your face re-arranged Snivelus……keep talking mate!" Sirius warned which just made the others laugh a little.

"Right men come along then….lets get this mongrel back to Azkaban…..again."

"Excuse me Minister but…..would it be possible that we could witness his execution?"

"Well Harry we don't normally allow children to see these things…."

"Well couldn't you make an exception?" The marauders eyed each other quizzically as Albus and Snape stared at him aggrieved. Fudge smiled as he said…..

"Ill tell you what Harry……I will notify your father when it shall take place and he in turn shall contact you…."

"What you mean that it won't happen immediately?"

"Don't worry James…..we wont let him out of our sight for a moment I promise you that! Come on then let's go."

"Don't worry Prongslet…..he won't be bothering us ever again….."

"Ya……I know Sirius……"

"I want to see you all up in my office but I will give you a moment here." Albus said gently.

"Thanks Albus…."They replied. James approached his son as he said…..

"Harry what Peter did to us twelve years ago was terrible Ill admit okay? But we have come so far since then that it hardly seems important anymore. What matters is that we are all safe and that finally….Wormtail will get what he deserves. That should make you happy."

"It does dad…..but it was all just so scary….I have never seen anyone that psyched up on revenge…."

"Aww hey Harry its okay….its all over now….its all over and Peter wont ever hurt you again." James said soothingly as he brought Harry close to him.

"You know twelve years ago I would never have thought that I could be standing here with my son admiring the view of Hogwarts castle. But here we are. Now I don't know what other type of figure will threaten our lives Harry and I am certainly not going to promise you Voldemort will never return but I will promise you this……nobody will ever take this away….what we have as a family. Our memories are ours and ours forever Harry. So let's not worry about any of that stuff coz it may never happen. But id it does well…..we will do what we always do. We will deal with it as a family."

Harry nodded as James hugged him.

"Ah come on guys lets have a group hug!" Sirius and Remus smirked before throwing their arms around their best friend and his son.

"MARAUDERS FOREVER!" They all shouted in unison.


	91. Chapter 91

Thank you all for the reviews again. Glad ye liked it! Okay well lets see what happens next alright coz here we go! Talk 2 ya later:)

It was 2:00 in the afternoon when Harry walked into to Remus classroom and found it deserted. Remus was standing looking out the window with his hands in his pocket. Harry knocked gently making him turn round and smile a little as he said…..

"Harry…..you came. How are you?"

"I'm….I'm okay Remus. What about you? I thought you had a class……"

He shook his head as he walked over and sat at the edge of a desk and said……

"No. I cancelled them all Harry. I didn't feel that I would be up to teaching today given the circumstances. It wouldn't be right to have the newts and the owl classes to suffer……"

"So you ducked them instead…." Remus laughed a little as he asked….

"Have you seen Sirius or your father on your way?"

"No why?" Harry asked walking over to the desk opposite Remus as he sat up on with his feet resting on the chair.

"Oh no it was just that….they said they were going to see Minerva and that they wouldn't be long…."

"Ya well…..you know what dad and Sirius are like!" Remus smirked as he got up and went towards the window again staring out aimlessly. Harry bowed his head sadly as he asked…..

"I imagine that it's tough……saying goodbye to someone you cared about….." Remus continued to stare out the window as he said…..

"It's not even that Harry. It's the fact that…..he betrayed us so bitterly. He betrayed us in the worst possible way and…..I know that he will be getting what he deserves but…..he was still our friend." Remus replied as he smiled sadly at Harry. He then sat at the edge of the sill.

"With friends like him who needs enemies!" Harry retorted but apologised quickly.

"Noooo……don't apologise Harry. You are right. Still….the good times keep on rolling though don't they?" Harry hopped off the table as he approached him saying…..

"Ya they definitely do Remus. I mean you have dad and Sirius……the rest of us too but more importantly….you have Tonks. You are getting married in three months. How awesome is that?"

Remus half laughed as he replied……"Ya it is…..awesome as you put it." They both smiled as Sirius and James entered.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Sirius you are going to a excommunication……not a wedding!" Harry replied sardonically approaching them.

"Oh ha ha very funny….." He said as he pushed him aside. James smiled as he asked…..

"Harry you do realise that you don't have to come. I mean its not too late if you are having second thoughts……Arielle did…."

"Dad I want to come okay? I want to see him suffer for what he has put us all through! So can we please go already?" He replied as he stormed out of the room. All three shared a quizzical glance before following suit.

James, Sirius, Remus and Harry took a seat in the middle of the room next to Dumbledore and a few aurors, including Mad Eye Moody.

"Alright Albus…..Mad Eye?" James said as he sat down.

"Hello James, Sirius, Remus…..Harry….." albus replied with a small smile for each of them.

Mad Eye just nodded at them as he whispered to Albus….

"Isn't the young Potter lad a bit young to be experiencing this Albus? I mean…..he can only be about twelve…."

"Actually he is nearly fourteen Alastor…..it was his decision so don't push it."

At 2:00 promptly a large wrought iron bar cage was lowered into the court room with a terrified Wormtail inside, snacking on his finger nails as he stared out onto the severe stares he was receiving. He gulped as Fudge stood up to begin the trial.

"The trial of the formerly acclaimed Peter Pettigrew shall now proceed. Peter, you are once again being charged with alleged conspiracy, trapping and injuring several young students at Hogwarts as well as the abduction of Arielle Potter. If you are found guilty of these claims you shall be sentenced to receive the dementors kiss and this time you shall not escape." Peter once again gulped as he fidgeted with his fingers. In front of the Minister was a goblet half full of vertissium which Fudge then handed to Peter who drank it after studying it for several seconds. He handed the empty goblet back to fudge who asked…Now…..shall we begin?" The entire congregation acquiesced as he turned to Peter and asked…..

"Please tell the court your name sir." Fudge ordered to a trembling Peter.

"PPPPPeter Petttttigrew sir….."He stuttered looking anxiously out onto the court.

"How old are you Peter?"

"Thirty-one ssssirrrrr…."

"Right…..can you please tell the court Peter how you managed to escape your sentence last time? Coz lets face it…..you should be dead by now!"

"He will be soon enough…."Sirius whispered to himself. Harry who was sitting next to him and Remus smirked a little, feeling a little uneasy at the present prospect. Sirius looked down at him and asked….

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus and James anxiously stared at him.

"Ya….of course…..just the first time I have had to watch an excommunication…."

"Ah don't worry it will all be over soon mate….unless…." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder as James asked…..

"Do you want to go Harry?"

"Ya coz it's no problem….."Sirius interjected.

"No its fine. I want to stay…..really."

"Just let us know if you change your mind." Remus said smiling at him. Harry returned it as he re-focused his attention on Peter.

"Do you deny that you deliberately intended to injure an old friend of yours recently in Hogsmeade village?" Peter who was studying his fingers looked up with tears in his eyes as he said….

"I never wanted to sir. The dark lord is growing impatient to return to power….."

"The dark lord my ass!" Sirius muttered under his breath. At Peter's last statement everyone began whispering their anxieties. Harry stared at him fervently. Was that possible? Could Voldemort really return now that Peter would no longer be around to serve him? Fudge looked around the room and cleared his throat. He returned his attention to Peter as he asked….

"Where is he based Peter? If you are certain of his anxieties to return then you must know where he is in hiding! Peter Pettigrew I order you to conceive the whereabouts of your master!" Fudge shouted angrily.

The entire court room suddenly became silent. All eyes fixed on Peter. Peter clutched onto the bars as he shoved his face through and said…..

"The dark lord will rise again. Nobody can stop him. He is all powerful. He resides in the place he despises most and the reason for this is…..he knows that he cannot be touched."

"Where is that place Peter?" Fudge asked calmly.

"I don't know the name…..but it is on top of the hill……he will return….."

"Yes yes you have already said that! Peter Pettigrew I hereby sentence you to receive the dementors kiss. Once again you been found guilty of treachery but also out of conspiracy and abduction and to ploy young children to their death…..you shall cease to be apart of this world within twenty-four hours." Fudge gathered his notes together as people began to file out of the court room and a babbling, bumbling Peter Pettigrew was removed once again from society.

"Can they actually do that?" Harry asked as he stood up with the others.

"Do what Harry?" James asked.

"Kill people? I thought that the dementors kiss was all they could administer here…."

"They make special allowances for people like him Harry! Mark my words….he deserves nothing less after all the grief he has caused your family!" Moody retorted gruffly.

Harry stared at him in awe as he hurried out of the room with the others. Once they were outside Albus informed them that Peter was being contained upstairs for a half hour or so until such time as they were ready to move him.

"So what are you telling us for Albus? We have nothing further to say to that treacherous rat! As far as I am concerned he is already dead!" Sirius bellowed angrily.

"Perhaps you, James and Remus have said everything you need to say but has Harry?"

"What? Sir I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

"I understand your reservations Harry but bear in mind that Peter has caused you a lot of trouble in your life. This could be the final opportunity of saying your piece. What do you say? Do you want to talk to him?"

"No….."

"Albus what are you suggesting? That we put young Potter here unguarded and inexperienced into the same room as a death eater? Have you completely lost your senses?"

"Alastor, Harry has had to endure a terrible ordeal in the last few days I realise that. However, Peter is the reason why Harry has that scar. I just feel that if they spoke alone……maybe Harry could comprehend why Peter did what he did. And maybe Peter could understand what he has put Harry through. It is entirely up to you Harry. What do you want to do?"

James, Sirius and Remus guarded the door as Harry went inside. Within five minutes Peter would be brought back to Azkaban for the inevitable. Moody had insisted on accompanying them to make sure he did not escape.

"We are here if you need us son….." James ushered to Harry as he nodded and entered the room. Peter was sitting against the wall at the far end of the room with his hands covering his face. He started at the sound of the door closing. Harry stood there and stared at him maliciously.

"I am not even sure why I am here. Professor Dumbledore suggested that we should talk….to try and comprehend each others dilemmas."

"Well….Dumbledore always was wise in his decisions." Peter said standing up and approaching Harry.

"DONT COME NEAR ME!" Harry shouted as Peter jumped back, biting his finger nails.

"So…..you were the fourth wheel on the marauder ride? I don't get it Peter. Why did you betray my dad? You were meant to be his best friend."

"I don't know Harry……"

"You were his secret keeper…..if you were in league with Voldemort the least you should have done was come clean to them!"

"I know….."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU? YOU LET YOUR THREE BEST FRIENDS BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE ON THEIR SIDE AND ALL THE TIME YOU WERE A DEATH EATER!"

"I don't expect you to understand…."Peter said staring at the ground.

"What is there to understand Peter? You betrayed your friends trust, you sold them out to Voldemort, and you didn't care if they lived or died! How can you just stand there without an ounce of remorse in your body…." At this point Peter looked up and said……

"You probably won't believe me but…..I do feel guilty for what I did to James. It's like I want to be noticed…..not taken for granted…..Lord Voldemort can do that. He can make you feel worthy…."

"Ya once he gets his way…..once you kill someone. My dad and the others never took you for granted!"

"You don't know what it is like Harry. You can't possibly realise the exploitation I endured….Remus was the smart one who never in his life failed an exam. James and Sirius were like two peas in a pod… always getting the girls…..then there was me. Small, nervous wreck…..I was degrading their demeanour."

"So you felt left out? Like you didn't belong? However you felt Peter it was my dad who decided to embrace you with his two new found friends! What were you jealous?"

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"Remus maybe? If anyone was the oddball in the group it was him. Remus was the one who had to endure severe torture every month….but he remained loyal to his friends. He could have decided to be in league with Voldemort but no. He had a conscience Peter. Something you will never have. As much as I feel sorry for you…..I can never forget what you put my family through and I certainly cannot forgive how you treated them at school. Deceptiveness is an art and you earned it Peter."

Harry turned and stormed out of the room leaving Peter to wallow in self pity as he shouted for Harry to come back. James, Sirius and Remus sat opposite the room and looked up quickly as the door closed. Harry stared spitefully into their anxious faces as he said after a little deliberation…..

"Can we please go now?"

"Ya…..yup……of course." They all said in unison jumping up and sharing a quick perplexed glance before following a hot paced Harry down the hall. As they were leaving Moody and a few more aurors tore up the corridor to take out the trash; that being Peter Pettigrew.


	92. Chapter 92

Cheers for the reviews guys! Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Here we go again so…..:) Talk 2 ya!!:)

"Can you believe that he is gone James? I mean……he is actually gone….." Sirius mused as he looked from the daily prophet. James was sitting opposite him at the kitchen table as he despondently replied…

"No…I cant mate. I always wanted him dead but……its just so surreal when you see it in black and white. The part that gets me the most though is that……one of our own killed him!"

"Ya I know…..but according to Moody he was trying to escape."

"Oh Sirius you know Moody as well as I do! We both know that he needed no excuse to kill Peter! He always mistrusted his nervous disposition……"

"Still though…..at least that's one death eater down…..after what he did to Harry and Arielle it's a relief to some extent….." James nodded as he sipped his coffee. Sirius stare at him as he disbelievingly asked…

"Oh James don't tell me you actually feel guilty!" Sirius exclaimed anxiously.

"Its not that Sirius…..I know that he wouldn't have spared us if he had the chance but….he was still our friend……or at least he was till he discovered a higher power….."

"Yes exactly! Peter didn't care who he deceived or killed so long as Voldie praised him. Don't you dare sit your ass down there and feel sorry for that rat!"

"You were the one who said can you believe he is gone Sirius! So don't lecture me mate!"

"I was reminiscing……you were not. Don't to that James. He is not worth it."

"Ya…..I know but…..you cant help feeling sorry for him no matter how much you hate him. I mean…just think right…..he would still be here had he not been a death eater."

"Well Peter made a choice and now he has suffered the consequences. Look I gota get to work….talk to you later?"

"Ya sure. Talk to later Sirius." James smiled at his friend who eyed him suspiciously.

Remus sat in his office scrutinizing the daily prophet. The front page had a bold headline which read…

"**RETIRED AUROR KILLS RENOWNED DEATH EATER; PETER PETTIGREW!**

**Residing auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody who escorted the infamous Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban yesterday afternoon with the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge, has openly admitted to administering the fatal curse. According to Moody, Pettigrew who was handcuffed was attempting an escape. "The rat would spare nobody you can be sure of that! He had a slimy sneer pulled across his face as he began wriggling out of his handcuffs. I had to act before he snuck back to the dark lord. To some this may have appeared a little extreme but it was only a matter of time. Why postpone the inevitable? Constant Vigilance I always say! You get them before they get you."**

**Peter was an alleged death eater since he was fifteen years old. According to him, he was the only one who could assist "he who must not be named" back to power. The question on everyone's lips now is….How long will it be before he seeks aid from another follower….."**

"Remus……oh you saw it then…" Remus looked up to see Tonks standing in his office. He smiled sadly at her as he replied….

"They only speak the truth Tonks. Why should they shield the world from the truth?"

"I am not concerned about the world……only you Remus." She replied walking over and sitting at the edge of his desk. He smiled at her as he said….

"Thank you. I am fine however so please……don't worry about me…"

"Remus….no matter what he did to you, no matter how much you despised him…he was your friend for eight years. It's natural to miss him and dare I say mourn his death? Nobody will think badly of you if you did."

"I know Tonks….but I am okay. Really…..it just came as a sort of shock I guess you know? To see it there in black and white. There are so many more important things to be concerned with than the death of treacherous friend….."

"Such as?" She asked smiling happily. Remus reciprocated it as he gently took her hand and stood up saying….

"Such as our wedding……the day that you become my wife. The happiest day of my life…"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love a man who rhymes?" She asked playfully. He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

A few minutes later Remus asked her the one question that was playing on his mind for some time.

"Have you reached a decision about the wedding date yet?"

"Oh yes I have indeed! We both agreed that it should be in July right?"

"Ya…..we said that so…." He asked sitting back in his chair with one hand supporting his chin.

"What do you say to July 31st?"

"Tonks July 31st is Harry's birthday…." She smiled broadly as he replied…..

"Yes I know Remus but I thought that after the year he has had with the whole Wormtail thing going on and all that…..maybe our wedding on his birthday would give him something to look forward to. We could have a joined celebration Remus! What do you think?"

"I think….if possible that is….that I have just fallen more in love with you."

She smiled as she stared at the ground and said…..

"We are all going to be a family Remus so…..I just want to do best by all."

"Tonks that is the kindest, generous thing I have ever heard from anyone. Harry will love you for it!" She laughed a little as he replied…..

"Well if it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't be here so…..it's also my way of saying thank you."

"Come here…." Remus said as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"July 31st then?" He asked with his arms around her neck. She smiled and nodded saying….

"We are getting married on July 31st!"


	93. Chapter 93

Hey thanks again for the reviews you guys! Much appreciated!! Okay well….lets see what happens in this chapter! Talk 2 ya:)

A few days after the trial Remus met Harry on his way back to the common room. He requested that they take a walk along the grounds.

"Is everything okay Remus?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes Harry…..of course. Shall we?" He asked smiling welcomingly before heading out the oak doors. After a five minute silence between them Remus turned to Harry and said…….

"Harry there is something that I need to tell you…"

"Its bad isn't it? I knew it must have been because you always go silent when you are concerned!"

"No Harry its not bad…..well not to me anyway…..come here and sit down for a minute." Remus said as he gestured towards the bench in the court yard. Harry stared at him perplexed before following suit. Remus leaned forward with his hands joined as he stared at the ground. Eventually he said….

"I have been doing a great deal of thinking about this for a while Harry and I feel that it would benefit everybody so please….don't take it too much to heart."

"Remus what are you talking about? What have you been thinking about?" Harry asked as he leaned forward and stared at Remus who refused to look at him.

"I have decided to hand in my resignation at the end of the year."

"What? No Remus…..you can't! You are the best defence teacher we have ever had! You saw what tool we had the year before and that psycho the previous year…..Remus please……think about this."

"I have thought about it Harry! It's all I have thought about……." Remus said standing up and walking towards the railing. He bent forward as he rested his arms on it. Harry approached him saying…..

"Why did you take this position in the first place?"

"Because Albus asked me to….."

"So that's it? Was this always part of your grand scheme? To just teach us more than we ever knew….blow our minds with such tantalizing tactics and then just when we are at the peak…..ditch us?"

"No of course not Harry…..you know why I can't stay here. Besides I only a twelve month leave of absence from Flourish and Blotts…"

"Are you for real? Remus you are an excellent teacher. You aced this subject at school and its obvious that you always wanted this position but because you are not ruthless or conniving….you never dared to pursue it! Everybody loves you here….."

"Not everybody Harry……"

"What….Snape and his Coyle of Slytherins? You are going to let them drive you out of a job you love?"

"Its not as simple as that Harry!" Remus said tiredly glancing at him briefly.

"WELL THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME REMUS!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shhhh keep your voice down please." Remus urged calmly.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I understand that you are upset Harry but you have to try and see this from my perspective for a minute. I am getting married to Tonks in the summer and…..well you are fully aware of the hours we have to put in. Flourish can offer much more flexible hours….."

"Tonks wouldn't want you to quit something you love."

"I am not asking her permission Harry……this is my decision okay?"

"No it's not okay Remus! Have you got any idea who Dumbledore will get next?"

"No because I haven't told him this…."

"Well don't you think you should? I mean at least give him some time to find a decent teacher….that is if you care about us at all!"

"Of course I care about you Harry. You all have given me such pleasure throughout the year that it will kill me to leave you behind."

"Then don't Remus……please? We all have learnt more from you in six months than we have from Quirell or Lockhart in the last two years. Don't you see what that says about your teaching abilities? It says that you have an outrageous amount of talent both academically and socially. You don't treat us like we are your inferiority. You distinguish as individuals. Remus please…..don't resign."

Remus breathed in deeply. He looked at the despondent expression spread across Harry's face. He smiled sadly before standing up straight and pacing with is hands crosses, his finger tips resting against his nose. He turned back and said……

"We all make choices in our life Harry. Some are good and they benefit our lifestyle. Others are bad and the repercussions are short lived. However, no matter what the out come……we still have to decide what is fruitful at a particular time in our life. My staying on here will definitely secure my happiness because yes Harry you are right…..I do enjoy teaching this subject. Nothing gives me more pleasure." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued……

"I am about to embark on the greatest journey of my life and my present occupation will not appease to me anymore. I know it's a little difficult for you to understand Harry. You see me as a selfish git who is just going to walk away from you all as though ye meant nothing to me. You all meant a lot to me. My greatest challenge was teaching you how to defend yourself against dementors and I thoroughly enjoyed watching you in particular develop into a confident young wizard. Harry when I took this job I only had myself to consider but now…..now there is also Tonks to consider here. No matter what way I work it… the work load would be too much. I wouldn't have sufficient time to benefit both of you. It wouldn't be fair. Of course I will be happy to help you, Ron, Hermione and Rob but I am sorry my decision still stands. I am going to resign at the end of the year."


	94. Chapter 94

Alright what's happening guys? Thanks very much for the reviews and I am sorry if I disappointed ya in the last chapter but hopefully I can rectify that here! Talk 2 ya later!!:)

Dumbledore studied the face of his former student who sat across from him in his office. He massaged his temple lightly as he stared down at his desk, littered with papers. Remus who was leaning forward in his seat with his hands crossed and facing them diagonally at the ground looked up after biting his lip and said gently…….

"Albus you have to say something. The silence is suffocating me here. I need to hear what you think."

Dumbledore looked back at Remus in dismay as he said……

"How long have you decided on a twelve month term Remus? I was always under the apprehension that you enjoyed teaching the subject. When you accepted this post back in August…..you were most anxious to keep a watch over Harry. Now who do you suppose will do that now?"

"Well he managed fine for the last two years Albus……"

"Remus we both know that this year is the first of many when the signs are growing stronger……"

Remus looked at him quizzically sitting back in his seat and asking……

"What do you mean the signs are growing stronger Albus?"

"The dark side is growing anxious Remus. Peter Pettigrew was just a scapegoat for the inevitable." Albus replied bluntly, leaning over his desk. Blood drained from Remus face as the truth slapped him hard.

"We cannot just sit back and pretend that it will never happen, that he will never return. You heard Peter in the court that day; he will return…..I for one believe him Remus."

"Albus you know what Wormtail was like…..he spoke through his ass half the time!"

"Not this time Remus……"Albus said rising and walking behind Remus. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he said……"This time it's for real. This time Voldemort will return."

Remus contemplated what Albus just said for a few minutes before reluctantly asking…..

"So you don't think that Peter was his solo accomplice?"

"No……no I unfortunately do not Remus." He replied shortly as he sat back down.

"I cannot be sure who is in league with him but one thing is for sure……he is not alone. That is why I need you to stay on Remus. You are the best wizard I know at defence spells. You can teach all of them just that……"

"Albus don't kid yourself! There is only one person you want me to protect here and that is Harry."

"He is extremely significant to Voldemorts return Remus. We have to at all costs keep him safe. He trusts you Remus……they all do. I understand that you are getting married and wish to naturally spend quality time with your wife to be but if I agree to reduce your hours a little…..will you stay on?"

Remus sat back and considered what Albus said. He did love this job and if he had a choice he wouldn't give it up. Yes, of course spending time with Tonks was important but she would be a fully trained auror soon and as a result would have very demanding hours at times. Therefore he decided to have his cake and eat it.

"Okay…..yes Albus I would love to stay on provided we can come to some sort of arrangement."

Albus smiled warmly and replied……

"I am certain that if I were to ask Alastor to take the senior years that he would not object. Perhaps having an fully fledged auror for the fifth owls and newts years would be beneficial to us all? That way….you can still keep an eye on Harry. So…..shall I set the wheels in motion?"

Remus laughed a little before replying…..

"You strike a hard bargain Albus. Yes….we have an agreement."

They both smiled and stood up, shaking each others hands.

Well what did ya think? Hope it was satisfactory and I would like to thank my buddy shaggy for this idea. It was all his doing so thanks man:)


	95. Chapter 95

Hey sorry about the delay in updating but that's just what college will do to ya!  Okay well am glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope the same goes for this one. Talk 2 ya:)

"Have you told Harry?" Sirius asked with his arms folded staring anxiously at Remus from across the room. Remus who was sitting at his desk with one leg thrown across the other, sat up erect as he sat into his desk, picking up a quill and replying quietly……

"No." He began writing on a spare piece of parchment as Sirius quirked an eyebrow and said….

"Well don't you think that he has a right to know Remus?"

"What is the point in telling him Sirius? He will only become more anxious than he already is…"

"So what we just keep him in the dark about this? Remus James and Lily at least need to know…."

"Of course….."Remus replied looking up briefly….."Let them handle it Sirius…."

"Let who handle what?" Harry asked stepping into the office suddenly. Sirius and Remus stared at him alarmed. Harry gave them a quizzical look before asking…..

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing….."They answered in unison.

"Right….."Harry replied unconvinced as he glanced at them shiftily.

"So Remus……are the rumours true? Are you really staying on here?"

Remus looked up at a smiling Harry and half laughed before saying…..

"News travels fast in this place……yes Harry I am staying BUT I am only teaching first to fourth years. Mad Eye is covering the rest….."

"Mad Eye Moody? How come he is coming here?" Harry asked perplexed sitting opposite Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius uncertain that he'd approve of lying to his Godson. Sirius shrugged so Remus replied….."Moody is coming in order to assist my schedule Harry. As well as that…..Albus felt that the Owl and newt years would benefit more from an experienced auror……"

"You cant do this Remus……you just cant do this mate….."

Harry turned around looking at Sirius perplexed as he asked…..

"Sirius…..this way Remus can balance things……"

"I am not talking about Remus schedule Harry! I am talking about what he is concealing from you….something……significant wouldn't you say Remus?" Sirius asked as he stared at him malevolently. Remus looked at him casually as he replied…..

"Not now Sirius…..we had a deal……"

"No Remus YOU had a deal! I never agreed to anything mate!"

"Sirius what are you talking about? What is Remus keeping from me?"

"Its about Voldemort……."

"Sirius……" Remus muttered cautiously as an angered Harry stared at him.

"What about him?" Harry asked defiantly. Remus sighed as he threw down his quill and rubbed his face roughly. "Remus…..what do you know? Is he back?"

"NO! Harry……its nothing substantial mate. Don't go getting all flustered……"

"I don't know that I actually have a reason to get all flustered Remus since you won't tell me….."

"Its just something Albus said….."

"What did he say?" Remus rested his chin on his hands as he sat into the desk.

"He doesn't know who it is and he has no substantial evidence to back up his theory but…..He feels that……he feels that Peter wasn't Voldemorts sole accomplice."

"So…..he could……he could still come back?" Harry asked apprehensively. Sirius bowed his head as he walked over and placed his two hands on Harry's shoulders as he said…..

"Harry we always knew that this was a possibility mate but hey look…..we have managed fine so far haven't we?"

"That's only because he was biding his time Sirius….."

"No hey Harry look……we will all be here for you if and when he returns….."

"Its not you he is after though……its me….."

"Harry……"

"But I am going to find the bastard first!" He seethed as he jumped off the seat and tore towards the door. Sirius and Remus stared at each other quizzically momentarily.

"Are you happy now?"

"Calm it alright Remus? I know where he will be……" Sirius said as he hurried out of the room.

"WELL I JUST HOPE YOU ARE RIGHT!" Remus shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

Harry sat under the large oak tree by the lake….staring into space. He held his wand firmly in his hand as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. The sound of leaves crackling under someone's feet made his jump up with his wand held erect as he shouted……

"Who is there?" Sirius appeared from around a corner with his hands held up.

"Guilty as charged….." Harry released his grip on the wand as he faintly replied…..

"Oh…….its you." He turned around and sat back down on the grass. Sirius walked past him and sat on his other side as he said……"Nice to know I'm welcome."

"Well what did you expect? I just saw you five minutes ago!" He laughed a little as he said…….

"You are a right sarky git Prongslet!" He ruffled his hair but Harry jolted his head to the side, away from him. Sirius smiled lightly as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"So……what gives?"

"What gives? You know what gives Sirius!"

"Oh Harry mate…….that is only a suspicion….."

"You know Dumbledore better than I do Sirius! He is rarely wrong……about anything."

"So ok lets say that he is right about old Voldie returning to power……so what? He cant touch you. Our homes are protected by the grandest security that magic can provide. Peter is dead…..therefore Voldemort can never know where we live….."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES SIRIUS?"

"Harry……"

"I already know that facts. I am not stupid. But just because he cant get me at home doesn't mean I am safe…..its me who he wants revenge on. Not you, not Remus…..me. So just let me deal with it will ya?"

"Let you deal with it? Deal with what exactly? There is nothing to deal with Harry because he is still vanquished. Alright maybe you need to prepare a little….."

"Prepare a little? Sirius……he is the worlds most deranged wizard…..that's what you guys always tell me anyway! I think I need to do more than just prepare a little….."

After a few moments silence Sirius said……..

"Duelling isn't just about getting the first shot Harry. It isn't even about winning or losing. Duelling is the most skilful art of magic. Obviously it helps if you can aim right and you know….survive the ordeal but the one thing you must be completely competent of doing is out smarting your opponent. Being able to not one, not two or three but ten steps ahead of them. Being able to read them; knowing what they are going to throw at you before they verbally do. That is something that no teacher can teach you, that is something you obtain either hereditary or from practice. Fortunately for you, you have the best of both worlds. Don't worry about Voldemort. When the time comes you will be ready for him but for now…..just enjoy life……don't worry about the something that hasn't even happened yet. There is no point mate. Come here." Sirius threw his arm around Harry's shoulder as he embraced him securely.

Well what did ya think? I am not sure if there is an oak tree down by the lake but there is now! Lol! If I am wrong and you know what tree it is……please let me know! Hope ya enjoyed it anyway……talk 2 ya:)


	96. Chapter 96

So so sorry you guys!! Long story but the bottom line is….the pc was well and truly whacked for the last couple of weeks!! Hence why I haven't been updating but guess what? I GOT THREE CHAPTERS FOR YA WAITING TO BE POSTED!!! So sit tight coz we are kickin off!!  Talk 2 ya!! 

"Have we discovered the date of the commencement if the Quiddtich World cup yet?"

"Yes master…….August 12th…….according to Fudge. He has also related to me the news that Hogwarts is to host this year Triwizard Tournament…."

"And…..how does this affect us Lucius? Surely you cannot be expecting me to relish in the sheer joy of….."

"No master…..you misunderstand me……I only have your best interest at heart. I just thought that we could perhaps use this to our advantage…"Malfoy replied cautiously so as not to upset his master.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked the same raspy voice.

"Well….." He began to pace up and down in front of the fire as he said….."the three schools involved are Beaubatons, Drumstrang and of course Hogwarts. Each school has to choose one student to participate. So….why don't we arrange for Harry Potter to represent Hogwarts? After all….he is the only one who can restore you to superior health….."

"Brilliant as that may seem Lucius….there is one minor flaw…."

"What is that master?" He asked earnestly bending down beside his armchair.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELLARE We GOING TO GET HARRY POTTER TO REPERSENT HOGWARTS WHEN HE IS UNDER AGE?"

"Master please do not distress yourself. I understand your frustration but….you see Barty and I have come up with a foil for our plan. Fudge let slip to me earlier that our good friend Dumbledore is requesting the assistance of Mad Eye Moody for Lupin in his classes next year….."

"Why does he need assistance?"

"He is getting married soon and won't have time to teach full time….."

"Anyone we know….."

"Andromeda Black's youngest daughter…."

"Sirius Black's cousin? Keeping it in the family aren't they?" He replied pensively.

"Any idea where this undesirable event is taking place?"

"No master…..returning to the plan….if I may….Barty has decided with your blessing of course….perhaps he would portray himself as Moody. That way you see he can keep his eye on Potter and ensure that not only that is entered into the tournament but that he wins. With any luck…..we shall have Harry Potter in our hands by the end of the school year."

Well what did ya think? I hope ya enjoyed and I promise that the next one will be longer! Talk 2 ya!! 


	97. Chapter 97

Hey sorry for the slow review you guys but fanfic was on the blink for the last couple of days! Hope it was worth the wait. Okay well here we are kicking off the dreams…..was it just a dream? Of course it was…..wasn't it? You are going to have to read on to find out mate! 

Harry woke up abruptly; blinking his eyes in order to take in his surroundings. He felt around his bedside locker until he found his glasses. He slipped them and dug both elbows into his pillow in order to raise himself up. He massaged his forehead tiredly; his scar was burning…..why? After a few minutes it all began to register with him. Harry was home…..safe his own bed. But the dream….that was more like a nightmare! He pulled the duvet off him aggressively as he jumped out of bed and changed into yesterday's clothes. He decided he needed to talk to his father about this. He rushed to the door and galloped downstairs. He found James in the kitchen, standing at the sink pouring the remains of his morning coffee down the drain. Harry pulled out a chair as he sat down and grabbed the box of cornflakes.

"Hey dad." He muttered as he threw some milk over his cereal. James turned around and smiled a little.

"Good morning Harry. How are you?"

"Ya I'm alright…." He replied scooping some drenched cornflakes into his mouth.

"You would want to be careful mate. Eating like that will give you indigestion."

Harry smiled slightly as he asked……

"Hey dad……is Malfoy a death eater?"

James looked at him quizzically before replying……."yes… why do you ask?"

"What? Oh…..eh…..no reason….." He said before divulging more of his cereal savagely.

"Right….." James muttered unconvinced. He went out to the hall to retrieve his cloak.

"Okay Harry I am off to work now mate…." He said walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay….."

"Right…..well anyway I gave the girls breakfast in bed, Remus has gone over to Ted and Andy's for measurements, Shari is in town with Molly and the kids looking for wedding presents….so….that just leaves you here mate. Don't get up to too much trouble okay?" James warned with a smile. Harry smirked before asking….."What about Sirius?"

"Sirius is in bed Harry….."

"Well is he okay?"

"Oh ya he is fine…..he just came off some nasty shifts the last couple of days so….hes suffering from some sleep depravation. He will be fine though okay?"

"Okay….."

"Don't go bothering him mate. Let him sleep ya?"

"Okay dad….."

"Oh and…….tidy up the kitchen will ya? Lily will freak if she finds it in a mess."

"Yes alright dad!" Harry replied a little agitated.

"Oi! Lose the attitude kid! It doesn't suit ya!"

"Sorry dad…"

"Alright….Ill talk to you this evening."

"Ya…sure." Harry said as he smiled blandly.

Once James was gone, Harry hurried into the sitting room to grab his runners. He needed to talk to Sirius.

As he entered Sirius house, Harry realised that he really was in bed since the kitchen and sitting room was undisturbed. He tip toed upstairs just to make sure. He knocked once on his bedroom door before entering. He found Sirius lying on his side, one arm across his head and the other under the quilt. Eyes tightly shut……Harry made his way out of the room when suddenly someone called out to him……

"Thank god its only you Harry. I thought it might have been Shari and then I would really be in trouble."

Harry turned around with a broad grin spread across his face as he said…..

"I thought you were sleeping…..after those shifts….."

"Nope. A little shattered but nothing that some coffee won't fix. Fancy joining me?"

Harry smirked before replying….."Ya definitely."

Sirius smiled as he got up and threw on his dressing gown.

"So what brings you here this early in the morning? I would have thought that you would want to be in bed…you know……resting off all the adventures from this year! You have only been back a bare week mate….give your body some rest…." Sirius sipped a little coffee as Harry, who was stroking his mug blurted out……

"I had a dream last night Sirius……"

"Oh had you now? What girl were you shacked up with this time?"

Harry looked up and stared gravely at an amused looking Sirius saying…….

"Not that kind of dream Sirius. This one was different….."

"Oh she bumped you off did she?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Harry feigned a smile before bluntly replying……..

"It was about Voldemort….."

Sirius back washed his coffee as he began choking. Harry stared at him anxiously as Sirius looked at him goggle eyed.

"Voldemort? Harry tell me about this dream of yours."

"Well…..he was plotting…..conspiring with Malfoy…."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Yes. He was talking about the Quiddtich world cup……Malfoy mentioned something about Hogwarts hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"Anything else Harry? Can you remember anything else at all?"

"No……..just that……"

"What Harry?" Sirius asked leaning in closer to his Godson who was sitting opposite him.

"They want me. I am the only person who can help Voldemort return to power. They want me Sirius. They are coming after me….."

"No…..hey Harry it was just a dream mate."

"So why were you so anxious then? We both know that it's more than a dream Sirius. Please don't patronize me. You have never done it before so don't start now ya? We are in trouble Sirius. I know you think it too." Sirius who was staring off into space with his thumb and index finger resting against his chin zoned back and said….."I will admit that it does seem a little suspicious…..you suddenly having a dream about Voldemort…..conspiring with Malfoy and all of that but……either way Harry we need to make your parents aware of this…." Harry shook his head fervently as Sirius continued….."Harry, James and Lily have a right to know mate." Harry shook his head again saying……"No Sirius. I don't want them to know anything about this just yet okay? I came to you….I confided in you because I knew that you would see this in a rationalized manner. They…..especially mom would freak out and do God know what! Please….I will tell them but…..for now….can you just respect my wishes? Please Sirius…."

Sirius who sat there contemplating everything his young godson said was growing more and more anxious by the minute. He didn't what was best to do. Harry relied on him heavily especially in a time of need. This was definitely one of those times. He knew it was prudent to inform James and Lily but for now….he would keep it to himself.

"Ill make a deal with you Harry okay? I wont breathe a word to your parents on one condition. I want you to tell me the next time you have one of these dreams alright? I don't care how insignificant it may seem to you……anything at all regarding Voldemort or involving him…..you are to tell me and I want no arguments coz then we are going to tell them alright?"

"So you think it could happen again?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I don't know mate. All I know is what you tell me. Will you do that for me Harry?"

"Ya….sure Sirius."

"Good boy." Sirius replied smiling a little. Harry reciprocated it and both evolved into their own little world; both with the same thought – what did that dream mean and was it only the beginning?

Well what did you think? Hope it was satisfactory for ya at least! We are getting closer and closer to Remus and Tonkswedding so…..keep it up! Talk 2 ya!! 


	98. Chapter 98

Well what a year it has been. Twelve months on and the story is growing from strength to strength. I have received some critical reviews Ill admit but I do appreciate the good, the bad and the ugly! Lol! Seriously though…..thanks a million times over for all the reviews coz if it wasn't for them this story would not be what it is so…..keep them coming! Happy Christmas!!!!!!   

Harry lay flat on his bed staring out the window. James sat on the chair next to it gazing anxiously at his son. Several minutes had passed and not a word had been uttered, by either. Eventually James, unable to contain himself any longer said……"Harry…..what are you thinking?" Harry slowly turned to look at his father. His face solemn as he replied sternly………"I am going to kill Sirius." He jumped off the bed quickly and headed downstairs. James with a perplexed look followed him momentarily.

Sirius was outside talking to Remus, Shari and Tonks when Harry burst out the backdoor and started screaming at him.

"YOU…..HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME SIRIUS? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Everyone turned abruptly to look at Harry. Nobody had ever seen him so angry, least of all Sirius who was white with worry.

"Harry….we are friends mate…."

"DON'T YOU MATE ME SIRIUS! YOU BETRAYED ME! HOW YOU…….YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD IN THOSE DREAMS!"

"Hey now wait a minute Harry! I never told James anything. You know that you can tell me anything in confidence and that it will stay that way….."

"I used to think that Sirius……how can I ever trust you again? I hate you for what you have done." He began to walk away but Sirius went after him. Sirius threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and turned him around.

"GET OFF ME SIRIUS! I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU! YOU ARE A LAIR, A FRAUD…..I DO NOT WANT TO EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" He struggled out of Sirius embrace but once again Sirius ran after him-determined to uncover the truth. He knew Harry was acting out.

"Harry…..Harry mate come on talk to me….." Sirius pleaded as he stood in front of him. James exited the house and stood in front of the back door with his arms folded……watching the spectacle before him. He nodded to his three friends in acknowledgement but they just returned anxious gazes.

"Touch me again Sirius and I swear to God……" Harry warned but Sirius took no notice as he said….

"Harry this has got to stop. Whatever you are feeling….you have got to own it or else it will eat you up inside… "Harry looked at him gravely as he said…."I am going to bed."

Sirius in a final attempt to get to the bottom of the sherade slung his arm round his neck but that was a mistake because in the space of five seconds, Harry had turned around and knocked Sirius to the ground.

"Oh my God….." James and the others murmured before rushing over to help him up. Harry just stood there with a contemptuous look on his face. Sirius aided himself up whilst nursing his bleeding nose. He looked at Harry curiously. He saw what nobody else saw…..fear.

"Sirius are you alright mate?" James asked concernedly.

"Ya….this is nothing compared to what could have happened. Isn't that right Pronglset?"

"Pronglset….? Sirius he knocked you to the ground! HARRY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Sirius stood up as he said gently….

"James don't shout at him mate. It was only a mistake……"

"A fairly large mistake….Harry….why did you did it?" Shari asked angrily.

Harry stared at her maliciously but said nothing. Remus realising like Sirius that something was going on said…."Sirius why don't Harry and I help you get cleaned up?"

"Are you for real Remus? Harry…."

"James……we will take care of it….." Remus replied.

"It could be any one of the kids next with his sudden temper!"

"Shari will you drop it already! Go back to the party……we will be there in a few minutes alright?"

"Sirius……"

"Shari……go! James, Tonks……off with ya."

After staring at Sirius and Remus anxiously, the three left as they were told. Sirius threw his arm around his godsons shoulder and for the first time tonight……he accepted it gratefully. The three walked back to house in silence. Once inside Sirius and Remus sat at either side of Harry, waiting for him to speak. Eventually he did. He turned to Sirius and said……

"I am sorry Sirius. I never meant to hurt you." Sirius smiled warmly as he replied…..

"Its cool Harry. Besides it was only a few trickles of blood. You need to learn to hit straight…." He winked at him before Harry smiled a little. Sirius slung his arm round his shoulder again bringing Harry closer to him before he said…..

"Remus……I am so sorry for ruining your night. You didn't deserve it….."

"Harry don't worry about it ok? I am a lot more concerned with you though. I know something has been troubling you for the past week now so……please tell me."

Harry bowed his head before turning to look at Sirius who nodded his encouragement.

"Remus…….I didn't want to tell you because I know you would only worry and I didn't want you to be wasting time worrying about me…..I was going to tell you after the wedding. I have….I have being having dreams about Voldemort….."

"What sort of dreams Harry?" Remus asked concernedly.

"He is plotting…..conspiring……he wants me to help him return to power….."

"How often do these dreams occur?"

"I only had it the once but that's enough…."

"Yes….of course….you do realise that Dumbledore needs to know?"

"That's what I said to him mate but he wouldn't listen…."

"Ill do it….this one dream alone has been driving me crazy! I need to know for sure whether or not it was just a dream. I need to know….."

"Alright Harry…..its alright…..we will go in the morning ya?"

"Ya……but I dont want mom to know just yet okay?"

Sirius and Remus shared concerned glances before committing to Harry's decision.

Well….what did you think? Let us know anyway! Talk to ya! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!   


	99. Chapter 99

Hey what's the story guys? Firstly I just want to apologise. The chapters lately have been short I know but all I ask is that ye bare with me okay? Without ye this story cannot reach its full potential so please forgive me ya? Alright well let's see what Dumbledore has got to say so…..talk to ya later!! 

"No…….please……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he sat upright in bed. The realisation of cold sweat dripping down his face. His breathing became erratic for a short few moments. He heard the handle on his bedroom door squeak so he quickly felt around his locker for his glasses. He slipped them on and grabbed his wand that he recently kept underneath his pillow.

"Boy…..you need some serious therapy." Arielle stated flatly seeing her brother in bed with his wand tightly gripped in his hand, pointed at her. He slowly released the grip and smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Airs…..everything is getting to me lately. I can't sleep, I can't think straight without seeing….him."

"You mean Voldemort don't you? You have had another dream haven't you?"

"Shhhh. Shut the door." Harry instructed in a whispered tone. Arielle did as she was told and came and sat on the bed.

"Yes….okay? You were right. But the last thing we need is the others finding out….."

"Harry….mom doesn't even know about the first one. How do you think she feels being kept in the dark about this?"

"How do you think she would react if she did find out?" Harry asked irritably.

"All I am saying is……she has a right to know. I for one don't get why you went to Sirius in the first place…."

"Sirius is my godfather Arielle!"

"Yes and James is your father……you need to tell them about this dream Har…."

"Shhhh someone is coming……."

"Now you are just being paranoid…."

"Arielle…..what are you doing in here?" James asked peering round the door. They both looked up at him startled. Arielle quickly answered……

"Oh…..ugh…..I had a dream. A nightmare in fact…..I wanted to talk to Harry….."

"Hmmmmm well you can talk to him in the morning now come on……off to bed with you."

"But dad…..I had a nightmare……"

"Yes I know Arielle. I will stay with you until you fall asleep okay? Now come on Harry needs his rest." James winked at his son who smiled blandly back at him before pulling the duvet back over himself and resting his head on the pillow. James eyed him suspiciously before reluctantly closing out the door. He turned around to find his daughter marching back to her bedroom.

"Arielle…..Arielle….." James called barely over a whisper. He heaved a sigh before she slammed the door shut. James jumped a little with the fright before parading down and barging into her room.

"Arielle what the bloody hell has gotten into you tonight?" She starred at her father solemnly before turning round and abruptly pulling the duvet back. "Nothing." She retorted coldly. She climbed into bed as James massaged his forehead before closing her door. He approached her bed as she collapsed on the pillow. In a gentle, quiet voice James asked….."Did Harry have another dream?"

"I am not at liberty to say. Goodnight father….." She pulled the quilt around her before turning on her side. James sighed a little before saying……"If you love your brother then you will tell me Arielle." She opened her eyes, slowly turning over on her back. She inhaled deeply before looking at James sedately.

"What if he had dad? What could you do to help? Exactly you see…..you don't know do you? Dad nobody can help but Dumbledore and you know it. So why don't we wait until the morning and see what he has to say on the matter?" James stood up, stumbling backwards and starring at his daughter perplexed. As he reached out for the handle he murmured……

"You are not allowed to be this smart……" she smirked as James headed back to his room and called out….. "Good night dad!" A distant "Good night Arielle" was heard before the sound of a door being closed.

The next morning after breakfast they were all getting organised for the meeting with Dumbledore.

"Alright Harry you know the drill don't you? You go in with Sirius and Remus. I have to quickly go into work but I will be there as soon as possible…..as for your mother…."

"She will be there as soon as she is ready. Don't worry darling okay? Albus will help you in any way he can……that is if there is anything to be concerned with."

Harry attempted a smile before going upstairs to get dressed. Lily starred after him anxiously. James saw this so in a vain attempt to assure her he clutched her hand saying…..

"Hey don't worry Lils everything will be fine….."

"Oh James how can you say that? Harry is having nightmares….no….visions of Voldemort trying to kill him!" James smiled blandly before getting up and putting cups in the sink.

"Could you shout that any louder Lily?" she turned around on the verge of tears saying….

"But James……"

"Look it will be fine Lily alright? Don't go jumping to conclusions until after we hear what Albus has got to say….."

"James I….."

"Lets wait until we talk to Albus okay?"

"Ya…..okay…." she replied sorrowfully. He smiled sadly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Now are you going to be okay to get there or do you want me to come back here first?"

"Oh James don't be ridiculous! We are only going to Hogwarts for heavens sake…."

"Well I personally don't understand why you cant go with Sirius and Remus….."

"I just don't know if I will be ready……"

"Lily you are a witch you know….."

"Yes I know but…..I don't know if Harry will want me there…."

"Lils this has to stop. Just because Harry didn't confide in us initially doesn't mean he loves us any less than before okay? Think about it…..he was scared, he didn't want to worry us most likely and so he turned to the one person he knew he could trust not to freak out to the extent that we would. Just be glad he told someone hey?" Lily nodded as she played with her wedding ring whilst starring off into the distance.

"When we were his age we wouldn't always tell our parents everything first. Well you might coz you are a goody two shoes who can't stand not pleasing people!" James said as he winked at her. She quirked a small smile as she said….."Shut up James. Anyway you had best get off to work if you want to make it to the meeting."

"Ya….alright. Ill see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Top of the morning to you Lily love." Sirius exclaimed happily with a salute and a smile at Lily as he stormed into the kitchen making her jump a little. Remus just simply smiled politely as he closed the door gently behind them.

"Hey Sirius. Hey Remus." Arielle chirped excitedly running towards them.

"Hey angel how are you?" Sirius asked as he pulled as he swooped her into his lap.

"I'm good thank you Sirius. How are you?"

"I'm great kid….."

"Are you excited about Hogwarts Ariel or are you a little apprehensive about it?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Oh no Remus I am definitely excited about it. I can't wait but I have not yet received my letter of confrontation."

"Woo hoo….fancy that vocabulary! You are just like your mother you are girl." Sirius said before dropping her back on the ground as he asked……"Where is Harry?"

"Here…." Harry replied glumly appearing at the kitchen doorway.

"Harry where is your jacket?" Lily asked crossly.

"Its upstairs…."

"Well go up and get it for heavens sake…..it might rain!"

"Okay. Okay." He ran upstairs. Sirius eyed Lily irritably before following suit.

"So….are you coming with us Lily?" Lily looked up at him and shook her head before clearing some plates off the table.

"No Remus. I am not even dressed….."

"Well that will only take a minute….."

"I said that I am not going Remus!" Remus looked at her stunned before they both smiled a little.

"Oh…..I'm so sorry Remus. First I yell at Harry for no reason and now you. What must ye think of me?!"

Remus smiled compassionately at her before standing up and approaching her at the sink. He took hold of her shoulders as he said sweetly…."Lily…..we both think that you are just as stressed about this meeting as any of us."

"Ya mom don't worry. Harry will be cool." Lily smiled at Arielle before saying…."

"Would you mind….ugh….." Arielle smirked before saying

"Don't worry mom. Ill go down to Gins."

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Let me know how the meeting goes?"

"Yes of course."

"Cool. Bye Remus. Say bye to Sirius for me okay?"

"Ya. See you later Airs. Lily…..I think that your coming to the meeting will give you some closure."

"Closure? Remus we are not going to Voldemorts funeral. Unfortunately…." Lily replied sitting back down at the table. Remus looked at her before sitting opposite her.

"Harry would appreciate your support Lily. I know he would….So what do you say?"

"Is it warm in here or is just me?" Sirius asked resting his two hands on the bedroom door frame so he was leaning into the room. Harry, who was rummaging through his wardrobe turned around startled but said…

"Oh….Sirius….its you." Sirius smirked as he said…..

"Of course it's me. Are you alright Harry?"

"Ya. I just cant find that damn jacket." He replied as he spoke into the wardrobe.

"I wasn't talking about the jacket." Harry turned around a little and said…"Oh" before continuing.

"Your mom was pretty full on with you there. Any comment to make on the subject?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the bed. Harry turned around with his jacket in hand and bluntly replied….

"No. I am used to it Sirius. She has been that way ever since Arielle told her about the dreams."

He dangled his navy nylon jacket in front of him but Sirius was more interested in the last comment.

"Dreams?" He nervously chuckled as he said….."How long have they become dreams Harry?"

"They haven't….I said dream…"

"You said dreams."

"I think I know what I said Sirius." Harry replied smirking.

"Well I think I know what I heard Harry." Sirius rested his elbow against the pillow when he felt something hard underneath it. He lifted up the pillow and found Harry's wand. He picked it up and waved it in front of his godson as he asked…..

"Do you keep this here every night or just or just when you have dreams of psychotic wizards conspiring to kill you?" Harry stared at him in shock before turning his attention to the window.

"Mom is right. It does look like rain. Come on Sirius we better go." Sirius jumped up and rested his hand against Harry's chest.

"Not so fast Pronglset. Did you have another dream last night?"

"Maybe….."

"Harry please….this is important. Give me a direct answer ya?" Sirius pleaded in a gentle tone so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Alright. If you must know…..he killed someone. You happy now?" He walked away but Sirius caught his shoulder and asked…."Wait a minute. Who did he kill?"

"I don't know...some muggle?"

"You need to tell Albus this because if you don't then I will."

"But Sirius…."

"No arguments. Just go."

"Alright already. Gees…." Harry headed back downstairs with Sirius in tow.

"Are we all set to go?" Remus asked as he smiled at Harry.

"We sure are. Aint that right Pronglset?" Sirius asked slinging his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him before asking….."Are you coming now mom?"

"Oh well….yes I suppose I will. So long as you don't mind?"

"No….just as long as you can ensure that my head will stay attached to my shoulders!"

"Oh ha ha very funny Harry. I am sorry about before darling okay? But if we don't get a move on we are going to be late….."

The four of them walked in pairs along the corridor. Remus and Lily took the lead with their arms interlinked whilst Harry sauntered alongside Sirius. As they reached the stone gargoyle Remus called out

"Apple drops." Lily turned to Remus and smirked as she said…..

"I see that Albus hasn't lost his sweet tooth then."

"Too late to change now Lils." Remus replied with a soft smile.

The statue began revolving as the infamous winding staircase appeared. Harry and Sirius had not yet reached them so Remus turned around and shouted……

"Are you two coming or not?"

Sirius looked up and nudged Harry to run in case it closed, leaving them stranded. They eventually did catch up and mounted the stairwell just in time. When they reached the office Lily pulled Harry by the wrist out in front of her.

"So we wont lose you again darling….." Sirius gazed at her back malevolently as he said….

"He was in good hands Lily."

"You were gabbing too much Sirius. Honestly…..what would you have done if Remus hadn't called out to you?"

"We could have gone to McGonagall……"

"Please stop bickering! We need to stay together….for Harry." Remus replied calmly resting his hands momentarily on Harry's shoulders. Harry smiled his gratefulness which Remus reciprocated.

Remus knocked loudly on the door before being commanded to enter. He then opened the door, letting Harry and the others in ahead of him. As they stepped in they saw Snape and Minerva standing on either side of Albus whilst Mad Eye who grunted his greeting, was seated in front of his desk.

"I see Minerva is already here Sirius." Lily whispered.

"We would have caught up Lily…" Remus rested both hands on his friends' shoulders as he said….

"If you two cant manage to keep a civil tongue in your heads then I will ask you to leave. Harry and I can manage perfectly with or without you." He then pulled them back a little as he walked between them. He shook his colleagues hands before sitting next to Harry. Sirius and Lily smiled at each other.

"Sorry Sirius…..Tensions are running a bit high you know?" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder saying….."I know. Harry is the important one here so let's focus on that. Come on…"

After the formal greetings were established Albus asked…..

"Now Harry…..I understand you have been having these dreams. Would you care to tell us what exactly they entail?"

"Well…..you see sir….."

"Hey sorry I am late everyone…..I got held up at work…."

"Nobody asked you to go in there Potter!"

"Oh pull your head down from your ass Snivelus and just for once see how insignificant you really are!"

"James please!" Lily ordered. He just shrugged and sat next to Mad Eye.

"Now Harry……you were saying?"

"Well they only started happening last week sir. But they are weird……"

"Please continue Harry…"

"Well……last week I dreamt that Voldemort and Malfoy were conspiring. They were talking about the tri-wizard tournament which apparently Hogwarts is hosting this year and then they mentioned something about the Quiddtich world cup…..bottom line is that they want me. Voldemort wants me to assist in his return to power."

"What were the other dreams about Harry?"

"There was only one more sir. It happened last night….." All of his guardians bar Sirius stared at him intently.

"I saw him murder someone. I didn't catch the name but……he was a muggle."

"This boy has a raw gift Albus. We can catch the dark wizard with Potter's help"

"Alastor this is serious. Harry should not be having these dreams…..so visual…..so descriptive….tell me Harry has Voldemort ever addressed you?"

"No sir but why should he? I mean…it's only a dream….isn't it?" He asked anxiously. Albus looked up at Minerva who glanced sadly back at him.

"It just seems a little strange Harry how you are having them……..now…..all of a sudden…….after thirteen years…." At this point Albus zoned back and addressed Harry gravely.

"I don't wish to cause you anymore distress Harry but……far from a dream all this appears to be. My bet is on that it's a vision. I fear that it can only be a matter of time before Voldemort realises you can see his plans and in return seek his revenge." Lily gasped as Harry said…..

"But…..he already wants to kill me! Surely that is revenge enough."

"I only wish I could agree Harry. The only way to defeat this is by occlumency."

"Occlumency? What's that?"

"It is a mentally charged spell. You have to resist yourself from viewing Voldemorts life before he sees you. There is only one wizard in this school who can help you Harry…."

"Who is it?" He asked eagerly.

"Professor Snape."

"WHAT?!" Harry, James and Sirius cried as they jumped up in unison.

"Albus come on….." Get off the stage…" Are you for real?"

"Harry mind your manners." Lily ordered calmly. Harry looked at her before Dumbledore called him back.

"Harry I am sorry but if you want to defeat Voldemort then this is the only way."

Harry stared callously over at a devious looking Snape.

Well…..what did ya think? Let us know anyway! Talk to ya!! 


	100. Chapter 100

Hey thanks a million for the reviews! They are very much appreciated:) So here we go anyway….chapter 100!! WOOHOO!!! I cannot believe it's gotten this far!! Champagne all around! Ha ha!! Talk 2 ya! Keep it cool:)

"But Sir…..he hates me." Harry cried despondently as Snape stared at him malevolently.

"Harry hate is such a strong word. I understand that you and Severus have never got on…."

"Ya because he was afraid to stand up to my dad and Sirius in school so instead he now takes his frustrations out on me. Pretty pathetic don't ya think?" Harry asked as he returned his glance from Snape to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed a little before replying.

"Harry I am not here to judge you or indeed Severus. What I am here for is to help you. Occlumency can do that Harry…." Harry looked at his headmaster as he sheepishly replied…

"I have no objection to occlumency itself sir, just the teacher."

"Well then prepare to die Potter because that is the only way out….." James jumped up and shouted…

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO MY SON AGAIN SNIVELUS I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU MYSELF!" Snape just smirked slyly before saying…..

"Temper. Temper Potter. I see that you haven't changed…."

"Severus that is enough." Minerva warned glaring at him. He glanced at her momentarily.

"James sit down." Lily ordered irritably.

"I see that you are still taking orders from mud bloods…"

"WHY YOU…..ILL HAVE YOU…." James roared as went behind the seats in order to get at Snape but Sirius stood up and caught him by the arm before he did anything.

"James mate cool it. Ill handle it. You just sit down okay?" James nodded and went back to his seat.

"Sirius…..Severus….please stop this immediately!" Minerva demanded but Sirius just simply smirked and continued to approach Snape. Snape just stood there looking smug with his arms folded. Sirius grabbed him by the throat as he said…

"Looky here Snivelus. I have had about as much of you as I can take for one day. IF we do decide to go ahead with occlumency and you so much as say boo to Harry…..what I have done to you in the past will seem like a summer evening stroll compared to what will happen. Have you got that?" Snape nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we had this little chat aren't you?" He nodded again. Sirius smiled at him maliciously before saying…."Good boy." He removed his hand from around his throat, patted him on the cheek and resumed his seat. Snape just stared after him, massaging his neck.

"Now do we feel better Black? The Potter lad is distraught and all you can do is pick fights with childhood enemies. Now I want you out because you have not contributed constructively once since you got here."

"Mad Eye leave it out me ole son…." Sirius replied lazily, leaning back in the chair.

"OUT BLACK OUT! Leave Remus and Lily here with Harry. You and Potter can pick up where you left off because Snape is out too!"

"But…." James started as Snape stared at Moody quizzically.

"OUT!" He roared again.

"Alastor now hang on a minute." Albus interjected as he stood up.

"OUT!"

"Ill tell you what. Ill get out because I cannot stand another minute in here with you lot!" Harry exclaimed standing up and marching towards the door.

"HARRY!" All his guardians shouted but to no avail. He was gone.

"Leave him be. It can't be easy for him. I know that he will come back when he is ready." Albus assured them calmly as he slowly dropped himself back down to his seat.

Harry tore down the corridor, passed the great hall where he stopped for a breather. As he looked around him, he started to smile. Even though it had only been three weeks since he left, he couldn't wait to return. A tall figure entered the school before him.

"Alrigh Arry. What are you doing here? Missing us already are ya?" Hagrid asked with a smile. Harry looked up and smiled broadly as he ran over to him.

"HAGRID! It is so good to see you!" He exclaimed jovially.

"Well tis greato see you too Arry but what are ya doing here?"

"Oh….Dumbledore is having a meeting with all of them."

"Ah…I see. Righwell would ya like to join me for a cup of tea then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes that would be great. Thanks Hagrid." Hagrid smiled at him.

"It is my pleasure Harry. Come on then. Off we go."

Harry sat down with his mug of tea at the table. Hagrid joined him and couldn't believe what Harry had told him.

"Well now Arry I must admit…..never thought that would happen to you. But never fear Harry because you are in good hands with Dumbledore. You have done the right thing. He is a great man Dumbledore. Nah don't worry Harry…..he will know how to fix it."

"He already knows how to fix it Hagrid." Harry replied massaging the mug handle distractedly.

"Oh?"

"Ya….he wants me to take occlumency….with Snape."

"Oh. I see. Well from what I have heard occlumency is a great spell….."

"Snape has some kind of vendetta against me Hagrid. You know he has. He has made that clear from day one. I never did anything to him."

"No but your father did." Hagrid cried and immediately regretted it.

"What do you mean Hagrid? I know that there were some petty little things. Snape needs to grow up as far as I'm concerned!"

"Some things are hard to forgive Harry. Now I aint taking snapes side in this…."

"It sounds to me like you are."

"Eh? Look Harry what you have got to understand is this. When your father and Sirius were here they ruled the school…..literally. Nobody stood a chance with them two around. They had all the girls wanting to be with them and all the fellas wishing they could be them. Snape was always a bit of an odd ball in school. Initially James and Sirius were just having bit of a fun with him and it was funny to see the things they would do to him. Even the staff agreed though they had to remain diplomatic. One day Snape had enough so he reported them to Dumbledore. Well…..that was the biggest mistake of his life. He paid for it dearly. But well…..it's not my place to say. If you want anymore information you had best talk to the culprits."

That night Remus and Tonks had a surprise joined stag and hen night which was organised by their family and friends. Everybody was there from Tonksfamily to the Weasley's. Most of the celebration was going on in Remus. After a while Harry went outside with Ron. He was still baffled by what Hagrid had said.

"Oh come on Harry mate. We both know what kind Snape is."

"Yes but maybe if my dad and Sirius didn't bully him as much…..maybe he wouldn't constantly try to make my life hell!"

"Harry you cant go blaming them…."

"Why not Ron? We both know its true….."

"Ron…." They both turned around.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Harry alone for a minute?"

"Eh….no. Sure Remus."

"Thanks Ron." He replied with a smile. Ron reciprocated it before heading back inside.

"Harry…..are you alright?" Remus asked anxiously. He turned round again and nodded.

"Oh ya I'm triffic thanks Remus."

Remus bowed his head a little. He started walking over to Harry at the table.

"I heard what you were saying…..about your dad and Sirius?"

"What about it?" Harry asked hugging his knees.

"Well you don't know the full facts." Remus said resting his head against the tree near the picnic table.

"I think that I know enough thanks Remus." He hopped off the table and leaned over the garden fence.

"Well before you condemn your father and Sirius to mere bullies….perhaps I should paint you a broader picture."

"Oh do what you like Remus." Harry replied carelessly, staring into the garden

"Yes it's true that they didn't make Snapes life easy. You could call them bullies to some extent Harry but did you know it was Snape who recruited Peter for the dark side?"

"You what?" Harry asked staring at Remus from the corner of his eye. Remus walked down to him and said…..

"Snape comes from a family who support Voldemort. He and Regulus though he wouldn't admit it of course were not great friends but they did talk a great deal together. They both had one thing in common; they despised Sirius. They despised him not because he was better looking, or a better student or not even because he was popular with everyone but because Sirius was strong. Sirius was a lot stronger than they were in professing his opinion. He had a mind of his own and he wasn't afraid to show it. Of course they wanted him dead so they thought if they got a friend of his recruited he could persuade Sirius into joining too and in turn, kill him. However, their plan backfired when they found out that all Voldemort was interested in was your parents. So Harry the next time you think of condemning Sirius as a bully, think again. Snape gave as good as he got. Don't think for a moment he was the victim. If you want to sympathise with anybody, sympathise with Sirius. That is all I am saying. Are you going to come back in?" Harry nodded.

"Okay….take your time. If you need to talk about anything you know where I am."

"Ya….thanks."

"My pleasure Harry." He replied with a smile. As he walked back to the house, Harry called out.

"Hey Remus…..do you trust Snape to teach me occlumency?"

"No of course I don't Harry. However, he is good at what he does. No harm will come to you Harry okay that I assure you."

"How do you know?"

"Snape is afraid of Sirius. He would never admit it of course and he would put a front on but….we all know he is. Sirius has the worst temper out of the three of us. When he says he will kill you, he isn't talking hypothetically. It will be okay Harry."

"Ya…..I know Remus. I know…." Harry replied unconvinced as he shared a small smile with Remus.

Well…..what did ya think?????? I hope it was good anyway like since it was the 100th CHAPTER!!!!! WOOHOO!!! Lol! Talk 2 us about it anyway! Later:)


	101. Chapter 101

Hey what's crackin people?? Ha ha!! I know yall want to kill me but…better late than never right? ;) Ha ha!! Alright well this is gona short just to warn ye but tis the first of many to come! What with the order of the phoenix comin out soon I thought it would be best to get shakin on the ole update! Ha ha!! Hope ya enjoy now and Ill talk 2 ya later! Keep it cool! ;)

"Oh ya sure whatever Teddy…" Sirius exclaimed as he stumbled out the back door with a cigarette in his hand. Harry who was gazing into the garden turned round and saw a smirking Sirius puffing away as he shook his head and laughed a little to himself, remembering something humorous.

"Sirius?" Harry called meekly. Sirius looked over to his right and saw his godson. He grinned and approached him, a little unsteadily.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing out here mate? Shouldn't you be inside at the party?"

"Ya…I suppose. Since when do you smoke?"

Sirius who had the cigarette in his mouth removed it and played with it said….

"What this? Oh well….I have one or two when I have a few drinks."

"I have never seen you smoking before."

"Ya well….its only been a recent thing. I used to do it at Hogwarts….you know when the balls were on…. Don't really drink much unless there's a party you know?"

"Okay…..whatever?" Harry replied glumly leaning over the fence again. Sirius who was a little drunk still had the sense to realise something was bothering him. He quirked an eyebrow, puffed some smoke and sauntered over to his godson.

"So….what are you so bent out of shape for? It's a party kid. You should be happy." He exclaimed with a broad smile. Harry looked up at him and replied painfully….

"Or we could get legless like you!"

"OI! Enough of that!" Sirius cried smacking him across the head. "Besides you are much too young for that kind of behaviour. Oh but you should have seen Teddy there….he was so funny…."

"I don't care about Teddy, Sirius. I don't care…." Harry began to walk back to the picnic table. Sirius called out to him but to no avail. He hopped up on it and hugged his knees as he sighed, looking up at the stars.

Sirius followed suit. They both sat there for a few minutes in the tranquillity. Eventually Sirius broke the silence.

"Hey look I'm sorry about today….in the office and the way I behaved towards Snape. I know that my behaviour was appalling but that guy really rattles me you know?"

"I know…."

"But I do want you to know that I am going to try and keep the peace for the next few weeks…"

"It doesn't matter Sirius…."

"Yes it does. I should learn to grow up and leave childhood rivalry in the past where it belongs…."

"We both know that isn't gona happen so why bother?"

"I can change this…" Sirius implored but Harry looked at him, smiled sadly and said….

"No you cant. Its something that will always be there Sirius. Its like Malfoy and I. We are never going to be friends and no matter how much I promise not to let him get to me….civility is something that will never occur between us. So don't go making promises you know you cant keep."

They both smiled at each other before Harry said….

"Anyway…I think I might head back inside. Are you coming?"

"Ya just as soon as I finish this. Your mother doesn't like smoke near the food apparently….Ill see ya in a bit kid." He replied winking at him.

"Alright….you sure that you are going to be okay here on your own?"

"Ya of course. I need a moment with my thoughts."

Harry headed back inside leaving Sirius puffing away. As soon as the door shut Sirius heaved a sigh and muttered…."This is going to be a long night."


	102. Chapter 102

Hey thanks a million for the reviews people! I am very much obliged. Sorry once again for the slow update but I promise to try and keep them fast and furious from now on!! Alright moving onwards…..in the direction of…..Remus and Tonkswedding! Finally! Yall are saying that right?? Ha ha! Course ya are! Don't deny it like! ;) Alright well hope ya like. Talk 2 ya later:)

Sirius was on his way down to Arthur's when he heard Harry call out to him.

"Hey Sirius." Sirius turned around and smiled at his godson.

"Alright Harry. Well don't you scrub up well mate. Very nice." He said winking at him.

"Ya well you don't look so bad yourself Sirius." He laughed a little as Harry said….

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ya if course you can. I was just on my way down to Arthur's. Do you fancy joining me?"

"Ya sure."

Okay. Let's go." Sirius replied with a smile.

"So….what's up Pronglset?"

"I was talking to Remus last night and he ummm….he said something that I need you to clear up."

"Oh right. What has Moony been saying about me then?"

"No its nothing bad Sirius its just…."

"Harry I was only joking kid. You sure you are alright?"

"No. Not really Sirius. I was talking to Remus about occlumency and he claims that Snape is the best one for the job even though he doesn't trust him. What I don't get is why Remus is selling himself short. Why can't he teach me?"

"Well unfortunately Harry he is right. Although none of us here are particularly fond of him….what little magic he does know he does know it well. He is very much into his dark magic. Even at school he was gluten for it."

"Sirius he hates me!"

"He hates us all Harry."

"Ya but you don't have to get one to one sessions with him."

Sirius stopped walking, turned towards Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders as he fervently looked him in the eyes saying….

"Listen to me Harry. Snape is not going to harm you because I wont let him do you understand me? If he harms a single hair on your head he will suffer the consequences alright? He damn well knows that too let me tell you. Personally I would rather anyone bar him teach you occlumency but as it is….this is the way it has to be kid. Don't you dare let him scare you okay? We will all be right by your side every step of the way."

"Okay Sirius. I can get through this with yer help." Sirius hugged him tightly for a few minutes before they headed into the Weasley's.

"Oh my gosh….Tonks! You look so beautiful!" Lily cried before running to hug her.

Tonks beamed from ear to ear, brushing down her silk dress. She looked up at Lily with a quizzical expression as she asked….

"You don't think I should have gone for white do you?"

"No of course not. Ivory definitely suits you….with the blonde hair and the tanned complexion….you look radiant."

"Yeah you should listen to Lily, Tonks coz you look gorgeous baby love."

"JAMES!" Lily and Tonks screamed in exasperation.

"James….what are you doing here?" Lily asked brushing a stray piece of hair back off her face.

"I forgot my speech Lils. What's the big deal? It's the groom who is not supposed to see the bride not the best man!" They laughed a little before James grabbed his speech from the table and shoved it into his pocket.

"Alright well we are off so we shall see you lovely ladies at the church."

"Okay. See you soon." Lily replied chirpily.

"You look gorgeous too baby girl." James whispered into Lily's cheek before kissing it.

"Thank you….now go before Remus comes in looking for you."

He laughed a little before saying…."Alright see you both at the church. Tonks….I am very pleased you finally managed to get Moony up that aisle. I have never seen him so happy. So….I hope you both will have a long and happy life together."

"Oh thank you James. That means a lot to me."

"No problem love." He replied winking at her before he left.

"You know Lily you are lucky to have him."

"Oh he is not the worst really."

"No he is one of the best."

"Hey Remus is a good guy too you know Tonks."

"Ya he but you guys have been married for years now and its obvious you both are as much in love as the day ye first met. I just hope Remus and I can still have that in a few years time. It's a shame when it doesn't last."

"Oh Tonks you will. You want to know why? Neither you nor Remus will ever let it happen."

Well what did you think?? Let us know and I shall talk to you soon:)


	103. Chapter 103

Hey thank you all for the reviews. They were great help….the good, the bad and the ugly! Ha ha! Okay so here comes the chapter ye all have been waiting patiently for….drum roll TONKS AND REMUSWEDDING! Hope ye won't be disappointed! Talk to you later. :)

Remus and James were standing outside the church with Sirius waiting for the wedding car to arrive.

"Are you all set Remus for Tonks to make an honest man out of ya?" He nudged Sirius who was watching Harry standing a little further away from them. Sirius smiled at him blandly. Remus chuckled as he said…

"I thought it was the man who makes an honest woman out of the bride. Either way James….none of us would be standing here if it wasn't for your son. I am most grateful to him for knocking some sense into me."

"Ah ya he is not the worst. Where is he anyway?"

"He is down there by the tree. I think that I will go down to him there if you both will excuse me?"

"Ya sure thing Sirius. Just make sure you don't neglect your duties….both of you."

"Don't worry James. Its all under control mate." Sirius replied before approaching Harry.

Harry was standing with both hands shoved into his pockets, starring down at the grass.

"If you are waiting for the grass to get any greener mate you could be here for a while."

Harry looked up and smiled a little as he said…

"Hey Sirius. How are you?"

"Well truthfully I am a little bit worried about you Harry. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just doing some thinking….."

"What about?" Sirius asked as he folded his arms and stared at Harry perplexed.

"Do you think that Voldemort could come back Sirius?"

"Harry….this is not the…."

"That is why Dumbledore wants me to take occlumency with Snape isn't it? He is worried that my dreams of him are an indication of the fact that what everyone most fears could happen. Am I right?"

"I…I am not going to lie to you mate. I honestly don't know. We haven't discussed this with him. But…based on what happened last time when old Voldie ran the show….then there is a very great possibility that this is why Dumbledore wants you to take occlumency yes."

"I thought as much."

"Harry look I know it's easier said than done but….try not to let it get to you alright? Especially not today alright? Try and focus on Remus and Tonkswedding okay? That is what matters. That is what we are here for alright?" he asked placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry simply forced a smile as he nodded. They heard James wolf whistle, an indication that the brides maids had arrived.

Everyone took their positions at the door of the church as Remus headed towards the alter.

James would take the lead with Shari as best man and matron of honour, followed by Sirius and Lily, Harry and Ginny, Ryan and Arielle, Rob and Lucia and lastly Samia and Kyrah.

As they all reached the top of the alter, the girls on the left hand side and the boys on the left, the wedding tune began to play as Tonks stepped into the church with her arm interlinked in her fathers. Everyone turned around in their seats, smiling at the beautiful bride who grinned back.

"Are you ready to go Tonks?" Ted whispered tenderly. Tonks looked at her father with a small smile spread across her lips as she gently replied; Yes. I am ready dad." They both shared one last smile before walking towards the future. Even though there was some distance between them Remus and Tonks both recognised each others beaming faces gazing at each other with a certain amount of urgency. As Tonks finally reached the alter the marauders all whispered; "Good luck Moony." Before slowly stepping aside.

Remus approached his wife to be. He held out his hand as he accepted it willingly. Ted simply bowed at Remus as a sign of his approval. Tonks and Remus smiled lovingly at each other as Remus whispered

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Lupin." Remus sniggered before the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we have come here today to join this young couple in holy matrimony. But before we begin I must ask….who gives this woman to this man?"

Ted was stunned at the priest calling Tonks a "woman" because to him she was Tonks….his baby girl. Eventually he replied…."I do."

"Very well then…." Ted slowly walked back to his seat as the ceremony continued looking lonesome at his daughter.

The priest then resumed his position as he spoke to the congregation.

"Right well…as there are no objections……." He looked around the church for a few seconds before saying "we shall begin the ceremony. I am under the impression however, that Remus and Nymphadora wish to express their own vows so….after you please." He said gently ushering for them to speak. Remus smiled at the priest before taking Tonkshands in his, smiling at her and saying…

"My dearest Tonks. We have known each other for what now seems like a life time. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would ever be standing here as happy as I am now. There must be laws against being this happy. Nevertheless I know we can win over any obstacle that life may throw at us. You are my strength and my weakness but together….we are one."

Tonks smiled lovingly back at him before locking his fingers in hers and saying:

"Remus, I stand here before you today to offer up my everlasting love for you. We met at what seems like such a short time ago. A lot has changed since then but my feelings for you were never in question. You are my rock, my pillow and my world. I turned to you for help six months ago but instead I found my soul mate. Remus, I am everything I am because you loved me."

Remus reciprocated her smile with a hint of tears in his eyes as the priest steps forward once again and says….

"Now we shall offer up the marital vows so….have we got the rings at the ready?" he asks turning to face the groomsmen who are all in awe at Remus and Tonks. Sirius then steps forward suddenly. He walks towards Remus as he opens the black velvet box where a magnetic gold ring sits pleasantly on a crisp white lining. Remus smiles at Sirius as he removes the ring and focuses his attention on Tonks.

"Right….So….Remus repeat after me please. I Remus Theodore Lupin."

"I Remus Theodore Lupin."

"Promise to take you Nymphadora Lynette Tonks…."

"Promise to take you Nymphadora Lynette Tonks…."

"As my wife in holy matrimony…."

"As my wife in holy matrimony…."

"I promise to love you all my life and to take you for richer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

I promise to love you all my life and to take you for richer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"With this ring….I thee wed." Remus gently slipped the ring onto her finger as he said….

"With this ring….I thee wed." Tonks grinned up at him before the priest called her.

"Right then Tonks….repeat after me please. I Nymphadora Lynette Tonks."

"I Nymphadora Lynette Tonks…."

"Promise to take you Remus Theodore Lupin…

"Promise to take you Remus Theodore Lupin…

"As my husband in holy matrimony….."

"As my husband in holy matrimony…."

"I promise to love you all my life and to take you for richer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"I promise to love you all my life and to take you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"Right well then….I now declare you husband and wife. Remus you may kiss your bride." The priest said with a slight smile at them both. Remus and Tonks half laughed before divulging into a passionate kiss that would begin the rest of their lives together.


	104. Chapter 104

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! So pleased that ye liked it. Alright so let's quickly move on to the wedding party then. Hope you will enjoy this one as much. Talk to u later. :)

"Alright everybody could I have your attention please….just for a moment?" James exclaimed, tingling his wine glass with his fork and waving some paper in his hands. Everybody turned to focus at a now standing James who was beaming all around the room.

"Alright….thank you. Well as most of you in this room know, Remus and I have been best friends since our days at Hogwarts. We actually met on our very first day. Old McGonagall…."

"Less of the old thank you James." Minerva shouted from across the room which rang gentle laughter throughout.

"Yeah sorry about that Professor. Anyway…..Sirius had no clue where we were headed so he asked this meek little chap with sandy hair who just so happened to be sitting quite near us at the breakfast table. Little did we realise that that meek little chap would turn out to be our best friend. So….the last thing ye want is to sit here all night as I ramble on about our days at Hogwarts. I could tell ya a few good ones but I won't. Remus, it is an absolute honour to be standing up here as your best man. You have been a true friend from the start and I hope that you and Tonks share as much joy together as Sirius and I have had with you over the past twenty-one years." He raised his glass towards him as Remus smiled fondly at him.

"Tonks, you really do make a beautiful bride and I can say this from the very bottom of my heart…. I truly hope that you and Remus have a very beautiful life together." James raised his glass as he said….

"To Remus and Tonks. May the fairytale never end."

"To Remus and Tonks." Proclaimed the whole room.

"Alright folks lets get this party started then!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

The night was naturally a success. Everybody congratulated Remus and Tonks and couldn't stop remarking on how James speech was so out of character. They were expecting something mischievous and reminiscing since Remus was the final marauder to tie the knot. Nevertheless all agreed that it was adequate; and quite poignant. However, there was a minor incident which occurred which sent certain parties spiralling out of control. There obviously was alcohol on offer and quite tempting to those in particular who were under age.

"Alright there Rob?" George asked. He was sitting at an empty table with Fred as Rob passed by looking disgruntled.

"Hey George, Fred. What is that you got there?" He asked pointing to the two classes containing an amber substance.

"This is fire whiskey mate. The best drink around in my humble opinion. I will admit though that it is a bit sharp for an inexperienced pallet but…."

"Do you mind if I try some George?"

"Be my guest mate." George replied handing him the glass. Rob took a long slug out of it which caused the twins to look quizzically at one another.

"That stuff isn't half bad. Can you get me some please? I doubt that they would serve me…."

"Rob we are also under age." Fred said matter of factly.

"Well then how did you get it?" Rob asked intrigued as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Well….we are very much in with one of the waitresses here mate. Her name is Tania…..here she is. Hey Tania….hey…."

"Yes what is it now Fred?" Tania asked humorously.

"Well….funny you should ask that. Would there be any chance you could get us a couple more fire whiskeys? We would be very much obliged….."

She shook her head before she said…..

"You had best not make a habit out of this you hear?"

"We cross our hearts." The both replied grinning. She just laughed before attending to their order.

Rob laughed at them before saying….

"You guys are pure class!" They shared a high five before the next round of fire whiskeys came.

Harry was sitting at a table talking to Ron and Hermione.

"So….you haven't had anymore dreams have you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No." Harry replied shaking his head.

"Well surely that is a good thing."

"Yes. Of course it is Hermione but….dad and Sirius still want me to take occlumency with Snape. I mean of all people…."

"Yes but Harry….if he can help you…."

"Hermione….its Snape. All he has ever wanted was to make me suffer for what dad and Sirius did to him at school."

"Hey wait a minute. Isn't Remus going to be staying on teaching us next year?"

"So what if he is Ron?"

"Well I mean….Snape wouldn't try anything funny with him about would he? I mean….he didn't do as much this year did he?"

"Alright boys and girl….what's the craic with ye?"

"Hey Sirius." They all droned. He looked at them perplexed before sitting next to Harry and saying.

"Now hey what's all this about? It's a wedding….you are meant to be happy. Go out and have fun! Hey Harry there are some cracking girls around mate. You should check them out." He smiled at all of them, winked at Harry before patting him on the back lightly as he rose from the seat and left them.

"Hey come on Harry, Sirius is right mate."

"What about checking out the girls? Oh you are so chauvinistic Ronald!" Hermione huffed swinging her hair out of her face and turning her back on him.

"No I meant about having fun. Come on let's go and find the boys!"

"And then he was like….oh hey ya Harry." Rob beamed. Harry strode towards the table with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Fred and George raised their glasses to him in recognition before the three of them pulled put a seat at the table.

"Alright there Harry? Would you fancy a fire whiskey?"

"We are under age Fred. As a matter of fact so are you. What do you think you are doing drinking alcohol?"

"Well Hermione if you don't want to dabble in the dark side we wont force you love." George replied with a wink.

"Ah ya come on Hermione….lets have a drink." Harry berated which earned him a scowl from her.

"If you want to damage your liver then fine. I do not." With that she stood up and stormed off in the direction of Ginny's table.

They all burst out laughing before the twins passed over some glasses to Harry and Ron.

For the next hour the boys ripped into the fire whiskeys and related various humorous events at Hogwarts. Most of them relating to Snape and the marauders. Fred and George related their many pranks that have come and gone and the ones that are yet to come. Rob reminisced about his time in America as a child and mentioned how he longed to be back there when Tania came towards them again. This time she held a tray which was not for them but the fire whiskey had gone to Harry and Robs head and so they began performing out of character.

"Alright Tania love. Where are you of to then?" Harry asked standing up at the table. Tania turned around cautiously and smiled a little as she replied;

"I am going to do my job Harry. There are people over there who request drinks so…."

"Well you can do me anytime you want love…." They all roared with laughter making other guests look in their direction and one of them was Sirius. He was sitting with Albus, Minerva, James and Lily when he heard this out burst.

"Harry you are drunk. So stop making a show of yourself please." Tania ushered through gritted teeth. Harry then came around the table, stumbling as he said….

"Aww come on love…..don't be like that. We could make it good you and I….might be fun….how about a little strip tease boys. Ha ha get it?" Whilst Fred and George remained certain that Harry had gone too far, Rob and Ron laughed at him. Sirius galloped over to him, kicking chairs aside in the process.

"Harry! Alright boys? Do you mind if I speak to my godson alone for a moment?"

"Hey….he is all yours Sirius mate." Fred droned with a slight wave with the back of his hand.

Sirius smiled blandly taking it that the twins realised he had gone too far.

Sirius dragged Harry by the arm out into the hotel lobby. All the while Harry tried to wriggle out of his Godfathers grip but to no avail. Once outside the ballroom, Sirius pulled Harry into a secluded corner. He sat him down on the black leather sofa as he stared hard at him. Harry beamed up at him.

"Alright there Padfoot? Having a good night are we?"

"No we are not having a good night Harry. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you tal….talking about…about?" Harry hiccoughed.

"How many fire whiskeys have you had?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Ah man it's a party…"

"Yes and you are ruining it mate. How many have you had Harry?"

"I lost count. Maybe about….seven or eight?"

"SEVEN OR EIGHT? Boy please tell me that you are joking? Two of them would send a bandy man legless….how did you consume that many?"

"Sirius….I don't feel so good…." Harry moaned as he stared down at the floor whilst nursing his stomach.

"Alright come on….lets go. Come on…." He said patiently, pulling Harry up by the elbow.

"Where are we going Sirius?" Harry asked feebly.

"My room now come on…."

Sirius kept his arm around Harry's waist as he escorted him down the long corridor all the while asking how he was. Harry merely moaned in response. Finally they reached the destination. Sirius pulled open the door as they stepped in. Once inside Harry dived for the bathroom on right and released his body of the toxins.

Sirius smiled blandly as he said to himself…."The joys of over indulgence…..let me know if you need me Harry." Sirius shouted as he sat on the bed.

A few minutes later Harry staggered out of the bathroom, looking bleary eyed and weak. Sirius stared at him and said….

"Well you look bloody awful!" Harry sniggered as he rested his head against the door frame.

"Thanks Sirius." He replied weakly.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell got into you tonight? You never would touch alcohol. I always had you down as the mature, responsible one of the bunch."

"Ya well…I think I might just go back to that now." He replied dimly as he slowly made his way over to the bed and collapsed lengthways next to Sirius, eyes closed Sirius looked at him fondly before saying…..

"Harry….I understand that you feel you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I also understand your reservations and fears about what lies ahead of you but….has the last fourteen years taught you nothing? Whatever you go through, we go through, whatever joy you experience, we experience. Now you have a lot to deal with for such a young age I will admit that but if life has taught me anything it's that whatever trouble you are in, you wont find answers at the bottom of a glass. The only way to defeat your demons is to face them head on. You have family and friends who are prepared to help you do that but you in turn have to help yourself. If Remus can deal with being a werewolf and salvage a life for himself why cant you? If I can get through a life of torment and torture why cant you? Harry….Harry…." Sirius shook his head as he smirked to himself.

"Brilliant. In my opinion that was the best speech I ever gave and the git heard none of it."

"Sirius? Are you in there?" Remus called from outside the door. Sirius got up and headed towards it.

"Hey what's up Moony?" Sirius asked bemused.

"Are you alright Sirius? Fred said that you and Harry headed out for a friendly chat but that was half an hour ago. What is going on?" He asked concerned.

"Oh nothing….Harry just had a bit too much to drink. He vomited it all up so now he is sleeping it off."

"I see…"

"Ya….but we best make sure he apologises to Tania in the morning. He said a few things that were very out of character…."

"Well Sirius that is what drink does to you. You should know…" He winked at his friend which earned him a thump.

"Anyway….lets head back to the party. Harry will know where we are."

"Are you sure that he will be alright here?"

"Ya of course. He is well knocked out….."

"Remus….." Harry sat up on the bed rubbing his forehead tiredly as he stood up.

"Ah Harry….how are you?"

"I have been better. I am really sorry for ruining your night though…."

"No you didn't Harry. Tonks is a bit disgusted that you didn't dance with her all night though…"

They laughed a little before Harry said….

"Well I guess I better honour her request then hadn't I?"

"Let's go Pronglset…."

"Sirius I am so sorry about earlier…"

Sirius approached him, threw his arm around his shoulder and said….

"Apologise to Tania first mate."

"Of course…."

"Right come you two. Let's go and party."

Mmmm not so sure about the ending but what did ye think in general? Talk to ya soon. :)


	105. Chapter 105

Hey thank you all for the reviews. I am very pleased that ye liked it even if I didn't. Anyway…..I aint got no game plan for this chapter so we will just have to see how we go. Before I go though I will admit something. I am absolutely astounded that you all have been so supportive over the last few chapters because….being real here….I feel that the chapters before the 100 mark were better than these. Anyway….so pleased that I still have your support and somehow seem to be receiving more so thank you. Talk to you later. XO :)

"Master please……I promise you that we will do better. Do not distress yourself."

"How can you say that Lucius? The plan is now foiled thanks to your arrogance and…..if I am not mistaken we have a guest in our clutches. Harry….welcome. It's about time you got here. I was wondering how long it would take before you realised we were connected……step out of the way Lucius. We must make Harry feel at home. Avada….."

"HARRY!" Harry woke up abruptly to the sensation of being shaken. The figure before him was blurred so he grabbed his glasses on his locker and saw Remus sitting at the edge of his bed, wearing anxiety across his face.

"Remus….hi. What….what time is it?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Its ten o clock Harry. How are you feeling?" He asked wearing a small smile.

"Oh….brilliant. Why do you ask? Actually when did you get back from your honeymoon?"

"It was late last night Harry. We didn't want to disturb you. James wanted me to come and wake you and judging by the look on your face you have forgotten what day it is." Remus stood up smirking at Harry's look of confusion.

"What do you mean what day it is?" Harry asked as he sat up properly in bed.

"Today Harry….today you have your first occlumency lesson with Snape."

"I …..WHAT? You are kidding aren't ya Remus?" He jumped out of bed, threw off his top and pulled on his Quiddtich jersey that Sirius gave him for his birthday a week ago.

Remus chuckled to himself while Harry continued to stare in awe at him.

"Ill leave you to get dressed Harry. See you downstairs soon."

"Ya cheers Remus." Harry droned as Remus smiled and left the room.

Downstairs the marauders were gathered around the table waiting for Harry to arrive. They heard the sound of galloping horses descend the stairs, knowing it was Harry in a thunderous mood. They all stared in the direction of the hall shouting…."Good morning Harry." Harry ran into the kitchen screaming….

"What the bloody hell is this I hear about me having an occlumency lesson with Snape?" He stared at his three guardians in turn who all smiled broadly at him.

"Its great isn't it mate?"

"Eh….no it's not great dad! When was this arranged? Why today?"

"It seems that Albus wanted you to commence before you go back to school Prongslet. Since you have a bare two weeks before you return….."

"Oh brilliant. Nice one Sirius." Harry exclaimed irritably as he threw himself down in the chair between his father and Remus. He massaged his forehead tenderly.

"Is your scar hurting again Harry?" Remus asked seriously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah it is a bit. Where is mom?"

"She, Shari and Tonks have apparently got some gossip to catch up on so….they all headed into Hogsmeade a while ago." Harry nodded again at Sirius before bowing his head and saying….

"I had another dream last night you guys." They all leaned in closer to the table as James placed a hand on his son's upper back and asked cautiously……

"What happened this time Harry?"

"I don't know how it started but….Voldemort wasn't happy with Malfoy. He said something about how he messed up their plans and then….he saw me and tried to kill me. He started saying Avada Kedavra when Remus woke me up….thanks Moony." He jolted his head at Remus as he smiled a little before James intervened gravely….

"Harry this is very serious. You have to stop letting Voldemort inside your head. What if next time Remus or one of us don't wake you up. This ends here do you understand?"

"Yes of course dad but its not that simple….."

"Oh hey of course it is. I am in no way happy about you having occlumency lessons with Snivelus but if he can help you to block your mind then so be it. No harm will come to you Harry you have to believe that."

"How do you know dad? Snape has me alone….."

"No he doesn't. Sirius will be waiting outside the door for you. We have decided to take it in turns to go with you. I have a few things to clear up at work before the world cup this weekend and Remus is jet lagged. Besides….its Sirius who Snape fears the most." James added pointing towards a now grinning Sirius. Harry smiled a little before they all stood up and headed outside where Sirius and Harry would disapparate to Hogwarts.

"So you know what to do don't ya Harry?" Sirius asked as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Yes Sirius." Harry replied distractedly.

"Try and block your mind as best you can when Snivelus attempts to get through. That way you will be able to handle it if it happens again with Voldemort. Practice makes perfect Harry….."

"Sirius can you just shut up please? I know what I have to do alright so just stop going on about it!"

"Harry I am only trying to help…." Sirius said anxiously, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder but he shrugged it off as he replied….

"I don't need your help. I need to get Voldemort out of my head and Snape can help me do that so I am going to everything in my power to learn occlumency."

They both stopped walking as they had reached their destination. Sirius stared at Harry solemnly. He stroked Harry's cheek with the back of his hand before saying….

"I am very glad to hear it. Just don't be afraid to tell Snape to stop when you have had enough."

"I am not afraid of Snape, Sirius."

"Okay. Best of luck Prongslet." Sirius held up his hand, Harry slapped it and their fingers intertwined in a brief, amiable shake before they both relinquished their hands and shared a small smile.

Sirius turned around and burst open the potions masters' door, stormed in and started shouting….

"Alright here is the deal Snivelus. None of us really want to be in this situation but as it is….Dumbledore trusts you for whatever reason I know not BUT….you are hear to teach Harry the art of occlumency; nothing more, nothing less. I shall be right outside that door and believe me when I tell you that I will know if you have gone too far. If that happens….." Sirius relinquished his wand and pointed straight into Snapes face as he continued….."May Voldemort have mercy on your soul. Do we understand each other….Snivelus?"

Snape stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"We understand each other Black. You have my word that I shall stop when I feel it is time BUT if I feel that Potter is not rising to his full potential then I shall have to press him further." At this Sirius made to retaliate but Snape continued….

"If you really want what is best for the boy then you should understand how prudent it is that he conquer occlumency as quickly and as effectively as possible so there may come a time when he shall be tested to go further and on that note I bid you good day Black. Potter is on my time now." Harry scowled at Snape from the door way as Sirius sent him a final threatening look and left, patting Harry on the shoulder as he left and whispering something in his ear. Once Sirius closed the door behind him Snape ordered Harry to come up to him.

Harry sauntered up to the top of the room where Snape was now swishing the furniture out of the way with his wand. He then turned on Harry, wand adjacent as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Now….Potter….we both know that we have never got along but we are going to have to try and make this situation work as best we can. I am going to try and teach you occlumency and you are going to try to block your mind. The main objective of these lessons is to cease this connection you have with the dark lord so please try and concentrate. Are you ready?"

Harry swallowed hard, released his wand from inside his pocket and nodded.

"Yes sir." He replied firmly.

"Right. Well when I say legitimise….you are going to stop me looking into your mind. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Legitimise." Snape shouted catching Harry off guard. Harry froze to the spot and trying his best to penetrate Snapes intervention into his mind but it was no good; Snape was much more over powering that Harry had realised. Snape saw Harry at the age of four on his broomstick with Sirius sitting beside him, steering it over their grounds at home, he then saw Harry playing Quiddtich with the Weasley's and it was then that Harry broke the connection.

Snape stared at him fiercely. Harry returned the expression with venom. Finally Snape broke the silence.

"Well….it certainly took you long enough to break through Potter."

"Well what the hell did you expect? You caught me off guard…."

"I caught you off guard? Oh that is quite similar to how your father would react Potter. So arrogant…."

"My father is not arrogant!" Harry bellowed.

"You have to learn to control your mind against intruders Potter. Voldemort won't spare you so….."

"LEGITIMISE!" Harry shouted and he immediately saw straight through Snapes inner most thoughts. He saw him as a child being beaten by his father for performing magic which he could not control, he saw him receiving his Hogwarts letter and how happy he was about leaving his life behind, he saw him on the train at Hogwarts talking to his mother and then offering him her hand as they got off the Hogwarts Express and then….he was shunted back to reality.

Harry fall backwards onto his back and Snape stood over him looking more irritated than ever that he had seen inside his head. Harry stared up at him looking perplexed. After a few seconds Snape offered him his hand and Harry accepted it. Snape then pulled Harry closer to him as he whispered:

"If you so much as breath a word of what you saw to your father, godfather or any of your little friends…..be sure that I will make this situation a lot more excruciating that it needs to be." He released his grip as he threw Harry backwards. Harry stumbled a little as he tried to regain his balance.

"Now get out. Be back here the same time tomorrow morning Potter." He strode back towards his desk as he began replacing the furniture. Harry stared after him looking more confused than ever. Why was he talking and being so nice to his mother? He hated his father and Sirius so surely his mother was no different. One thing Harry knew for sure was that….there was more to learn about Severus Snape and he would be the one to do it.

"What are you waiting for? GET OUT POTTER!" Harry started as he headed towards the door.

Well what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it anyways. I know that legitimise is spelled wrong so if ye could correct me….that would be cool. Talk to ya later and hopefully the news will be good:)


	106. Chapter 106

You guys are the ace of spades! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I felt that since I spent the best part of six years believing that Snape was evil and now that I have been proved wrong….I better rectify it before my best friend fries me! Lol. Okay well let's check out what happens next. :)

"Okay Harry now stay focused. You can do this. Are you ready?" Remus asked cautiously.

Harry inhaled deeply, stared at Remus defiantly out on the patio and nodded.

Alright….legitimise." Remus exclaimed as Harry did his best to penetrate Remusentry into his mind.

He didn't fight sufficiently however, Remus saw him receiving his Hogwarts letter with great excitement and then he was thrown off course. Remus stepped back and smiled satisfactorily at Harry who reciprocated.

"Well done Harry. That is a lot better than last time." He patted him on the shoulder. Harry looked despondent as he said…."Ya but you still saw something Remus. I am never going to get this."

"Yes you will Harry. You just have to keep practicing. Practice makes perfect."

"Snape was fairly peeved today though when I saw into his mind….."

"You did what? Harry….that is brilliant!" Remus exclaimed jovially as Harry stared at him perplexed.

"Excuse me? Remus….why is that brilliant?" Harry asked sitting on the bench.

"Well….you managed to catch him off guard. We all get caught off guard sometimes Harry….. And you being able to break through Snapes mind like that just proves how fast you are at learning the skill. Don't be too hard on yourself alright?" He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he stared down at him. Harry smiled blandly as he whispered… "Okay" Remus smiled before saying….

"Why don't you head to bed? You have another big day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me….."

"It will be alright Harry. You did well today. Keep it up."

"Ya….thanks Remus."

Anytime. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Moony." They both shared a small smile before heading in their own direction.

Remus and Harry walked silently in the direction of Snapes office the next morning. Harry had his head bowed trying to remember everything that Remus had taught him the previous evening. Remus smiling down at Harry, knowing what he was thinking but also wondering what he saw yesterday. As they reached the dungeons the door was thrown open and there stood Snape looking fierce at them both.

"Potter! You are late. Get in." He stepped aside for Harry to enter. Harry just glazed at him before smiling quickly at Remus and entering the room. Snape inhaled Remusfigure for a moment before speaking….

"Well….Lupin. Did you receive your timetable for this academic year yet?"

"No. I was actually going to head up to Albus now while you are teaching Harry. Kill two birds with one stone…."

"Yes. Well…..Potter is waiting."

Remus smirked at Snape before saying….

"Oh come now Severus. Do you really expect me to believe that you care about that?"

"I have other things to do today Lupin. So I had best get this out of the way." He slammed the door shut on Remusface. Remus chuckled to himself, shook his head and headed to Dumbledore.

Snape swept up to the top of the room where Harry stood waiting, examining his wand. Snape stared at him before clicking his fingers to get his attention. Harry looked up suddenly.

"Wake up Potter. You are going to need to fully concentrate today if we are going to commence the lesson at all."

"I am sorry sir. Sir, Can I ask you something?"

"So long as you make it quick Potter. We have a lot of work to do."

"Well….its just that yesterday when I broke into your mind I saw how you were speaking to my mother on the Hogwarts Express. I was wondering…..why?"

"What do you mean "why?" He asked irritably.

"Well….you were a Slytherin and my mom was….muggle born….."

"I wasn't a Slytherin when we first met on the train Potter and believe me that if I had known she was a mud blood I would never have spoken to her…."

"LEGITIMISE!" Harry screamed angrily. Once again he managed to catch Snape off guard. He knew there was more to it than this and this was the only way to find out. However, what he saw he did not expect.

He saw his mother a little older than she had been on the train. She was holding hands with James out in the court yard. She looked so happy. They both did; laughing and joking. Then he saw Snape standing in the castle door way. Lucius Malfoy came along and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. They were talking very quietly. Then he heard Lucius say something like….

"Oh please don't tell me you are still pining for that filthy mud blood. The dark lord will not like this Severus."

"I am not pining for anyone Lucius." Snape said firmly.

"Well good. At least you have your priorities right." Then he walked away, taking one last look at Snape. Snape sighed. "If things were different Lily….I would be the one there and not Potter. For nobody could love you the way that I do…." Harry was thrown on to his back.

Snape glared down at him before shouting….

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT POTTER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT…..I AM THE TEACHER HERE…."

"Sir I am so sorry but I had to know…."

"YOU HAD TO KNOW WHAT?"

"I had to know if you….why you were so nice to my mom that day on the train….."

"You couldn't leave just well enough alone. Just like your father…..so insistent on being right and trying everything in your power to make everybody feel small and miserable. Yes, I admit I did love your mother and part me probably still does. I could have given her the life she deserved. Potter…..he doesn't love her the way that I do." He went and sat down at his desk. Harry helped himself up off the floor and stood opposite Snape as he asked……

"So…..why do you hate me so much? From the very first day you have done nothing but make my life a misery. You always try and give me detention whenever you can; you triumph over lowering Gryffindor in points, you say you loved my mother….maybe you still do. Why punish me? Its not my fault that she chose my dad over you. Did you ever tell her?"

Snape studied him for a few moments. He didn't understand what was happening. This was Harry Potter he was talking to. The son of his arch rival but also of his first love. Nevertheless he continued.

"When I first saw you I was immediately reminded of what your father put me through at school. However, when I saw your eyes for the first time, I saw Lily. You resemble your father a lot more than you resemble Lily. That is why we can never be…..friends, Potter."

"I don't expect us to be friends, Professor. All I want is for you to stop punishing me for what my dad did to you at school. That was before my time. I was hoping now…..that maybe now that truth is all out….maybe we could start afresh. Can we call it a truce? Start from the beginning? See me as Harry Potter and not as a mini James Potter? You always give preferential treatment to the Slytherins so how about cutting Gryffindors some slack now sir?"

"Are you trying to black mail me Potter? Because believe me….you don't want to do that."

"I promise to keep your secret if you start to treat me more fairly in school."

"I am not going to stand here while some half breed dictates to me. The deal is off Potter. You can go and find somebody else to teach you occlumency!"

"But sir….Professor Dumbledore wants you….."

" I will deal with him in my own time. You can get out Potter. NOW!"

Harry rolled his eyes and left, glancing once more back at Snape who still stayed seated at his desk, studying his wand.

Later that evening Harry sat down on the patio steps, leading out to the garden as he stared up at the sky for answers but receiving none. James saw him from the kitchen window. He quickly came out of the house, stood a few feet behind him as he gently asked….

"Are you okay Harry? You seem a little lost." Harry started as he turned around and faced his father. He quirked a small smile as he nodded. "I'm just thinking." He returned his gaze to the stars. James frowned a little as he approached Harry and softly placed himself down next to him. He clasped his hands together and said after a few moments silence…

"So what is on your mind champ?"

"Its fine dad…."

"No come on tell me. I would like to know. What is it? Is it school? Quiddtich? Hermione?"

"Hermione? Dad what has she got to with anything?" He asked aghast.

"Alright take it easy Harry. I just thought that maybe you and her…." He twisted his hand from side to side with a slight smirk.

"Dad we are just friends."

"Well that is the best way to start out a relationship Harry. Friendship is the key to any successful relationship…."

"Dad would you stop harping on about Hermione!" Harry jumped up and clambered down the two extra steps into the garden. As he did he bent forwards and touched his forehead as he screamed in pain. James immediately jumped up and rushed over to his son. Harry now was lying down on the grass, rolling around in agony. James gently shook him, calling his name as he did.

"Harry….Harry come on now. Fight him Harry. Fight him son. You can do it……"

Sirius and Remus rushed out upon hearing the commotion. Remus ran down the steps to where James and Harry were as Sirius jumped them. They both knelt down on either side; Remus next to James on the left and Sirius on the right. Lily, Shari and Tonks stood on the patio feeling helpless.

"I can help….I am an auror after all!" Tonks pleaded with them.

"No Tonks you stay here with us. Whatever the matter is I am sure that the boys can resolve it. Oh Lils come here." Shari said as she threw an arm around her.

"Harry….Harry….Why isn't he responding?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Because he has gone into Voldemorts mind Sirius!" Remus replied anxiously.

"So what are we going to do? Let him kill him? Remus he has never become this involved before…."

"Yes James I realise that. Voldemort must somehow be able to control him or drag him….Harry can you hear me? Harry if you can hear me I need you to get out! Harry….Harry?"

"Remus mate this isn't helping…."

"Well what do you suggest then Sirius?"

"Well how the hell should I know? You are supposed to be trained at occlumency. Can't you do something?"

"I am trying….."

"Well calling him isn't bloody well working Remus! There must be something else…."

"This is the first approach Sirius. We first establish how deeply affected he is…."

"I reckon is fairly affected Remus mate."

"He seems fairly incoherent Remus so please…..help my boy." James pleaded with tears threatening. Remus looked at him with a sense of compassion for his oldest friend. With one last look at Sirius frustrated eyes and James saddened face, Remus stood up, pointed his wand at Harry's chest as he shouted…..

"REVERTO" Immediately Harry's chest jolted. After a few seconds his eyes flew open as he sat up coughing. James and Sirius helped him up with an arm each.

"Harry….are you alright?" James asked anxiously. He nodded massaging his throat.

Sirius conjured him a glass of water. After Harry knocked it back he muttered a "thanks."

"So….what happened? What did you see Harry?" James asked impatiently.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was talking to you, the next I was keeling over in pain and then it all went black for a few minutes. All that I could hear was this rasping voice. Then I was in this large sitting room with Malfoy and Voldemort of some form…..some hexed me crucio. I guess….I guess that's why I was rolling around….."

"Damn it! So you managed to get in through old Voldies mind again then?"

"Ya Sirius but…."

"No buts Harry. It's obvious that Snivelus is teaching you nothing fundamental."

"Sirius…."

"No Remus. James don't you agree?" James frowned in anxiety towards the darkness. He then asked….

"What exactly has Snape being teaching you Harry?"

"How to block my mind to Voldemort."

"And what a fine job he has done!" Sirius exclaimed standing up and pacing aggressively.

"Sirius calm down will ya?" Remus soothed looking from him to James to Harry who were now both standing.

"No Remus I won't calm down! He is supposed to be teaching the kid to block his mind not bloody well make a bigger gap between them. If you weren't hear…..I dread to think what could have happened."

Sirius continued his pacing as Harry spoke up.

"Actually I have a confession to make you guys. The other day when he was having a go at me for not doing it properly….I saw into his mind and well he didn't like what I saw so….ever since then he hasn't really been teaching me a whole lot. But that's my fault." Harry quickly added seeing all three ready to attack.

"HARRY! HARRY! Oh thank god you are alright darling." Lily exclaimed running towards her son and wrapping him in her arms. Tonks and Shari gave the boys the thumbs up as they looked up at them. After Lily had suffocated her son enough for one night and escorted him up to the house, Sirius turned to his two friends and asked in a voice barely above a whisper so their wives wouldn't hear…..

"So…..what are we gona do about ole Snivelus boys?"

"Well Sirius…..I do believe its time we paid our old school friend a very unsociable visit first thing in the morning." James replied with an evil grin which Sirius reciprocated. Remus just rolled his eyes as he headed up to the patio to his wife leaving Sirius and James to consort their revenge scheme…..again.

Well what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it! There is of course a lot more to come!! I have a question which is completely off the topic but it would be cool to get your opinion. What do you think of inter racial couples? Do you think it's wrong to mix race or culture? Do you think it doesn't matter once the two people concerned are happy? Or do you just not care? Let me know please and I promise to explain why ASAP! XO


	107. Chapter 107

"Okay is everybody ready?" Sirius asks as tired looking bunch of teenagers standing on the patio.

"Vell ve vould ve iv it vasnt siv o clock in the morning."

"Sorry what was that Harry? I don't speak yawninsh mate." Sirius replied humorously as he winked at Harry.

"Oh very funny Sirius. I said that we would be ok if it wasn't six o'clock in the morning.

"Ah well Harry you see we have to leave this early in order to get there on time." Remus said standing up from the bench and stretching.

"Yes but the match is not for hours Remus."

"I agree with you Ron. However, we will need this time before the match to get organised. We need to find our tents, get something to eat….."

"So all of that is going to take us nine hours is it?"

"Well you know what Ryan? You can stay here if you like and help your mother and grandmother bake a cake for your sisters Birthday tomorrow. Perhaps you would rather go shopping with lily and molly for presents. Would you prefer to do that?"

"No dad….." Ryan answered meekly.

"Well then stop complaining and get with the programme son!" Sirius said sharply.

"Harry May I have a word with you please?"

Harry looked at his Godfather quizzically but followed upon seeing him beckoning him towards him. They walked down to the end of the garden because what Sirius was about to say he didn't want anybody else to hear.

After checking that nobody had followed them Sirius turned to a perplexed Harry and said….

"Harry, Remus told me about a dream you had."

"Oh? Which one was that?"

"The one where…..death eaters trampled the grounds after the match and left their mark. Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry who had his head bowed slowly looked up at him and answered steadily.

"Yeah. I'm fine Sirius. It's Ryan that I feel sorry for. Why were you so heavy with him?"

Sirius stood back a little and tensely replied.

"Heavy? I wasn't heavy with him Harry."

"Padfoot, you tore his right arm off and fed it to Moony. Now the only time that you that you lay into any of us like that is when something is bothering you and I am not talking about a tooth ache here."

Sirius studied him for a few seconds, taking in every word that he uttered. He knew that Harry was right and so…..even though he was warned not to tell him he felt he, Harry had the right to know.

"The first thing that you have to understand Harry is that this is strictly order business so by right I should not be telling you this however, I like James think you should kept within the loop to a certain degree. I don't mean to scare you kid but……Dumbledore has suggested that members of the order throw their weight around Hogwarts this year. After the events of the last year…..he is a little bit concerned that something…..else could happen this year."

"Did he say what?"

"No Harry. He is not 100 certain but when he heard about your dream…..that Hogwarts was hosting a tournament…his mind went into overdrive and well….lets just say that we all need to be on our guard from here on in."

"Okay Sirius. Have you heard from Rob?"

"Yes. Harry he isn't coming back. He wants to finish his education over in America. After the events of last year who can blame him?"

"I can Sirius. If Dumbledore is right and things are about to get worse then we should all stick together and not abandon each other….."

"Harry….Rob was born and raised in America. He became an orphan at the age of seven and without any say was forced to start a new life in a new country with a family he barely knew. I tried to be the father that he wanted but I'm afraid that I failed. When he first came here you and I were inseparable but you knew that Rob needed some stability. You had James I know but you are James son…..my best friend's son…..my godson and I swore to you from day one to always be there for you no matter what. Rob just couldn't get that……I tried Harry but when push came to shove…..Id die for you ten million times over before I would for Rob. I would do anything to keep you safe."

Sirius embraced Harry tightly for about a minute before Harry broke away and asked….

"So what aurors are going to be at Hogwarts this year?"

"Well there are already some there. There is Dumbledore of course, Mc gonagall, Moody, Remus, Snape….."

"Snape?? Snape is an auror??"

"Yes. Dumbledore trusts him and allows him to be a member of the order of the Phoenix. I and James are still suspicious of him but Albus wont here of it….

Tonks and I will be sharing our role with your dad and Kingsley up until Christmas at least."

"So that means that we will be able to see more of each other….."

"Yes but it also means that I will be able to keep an eye on snivilus and mark my words Harry…..the one thing that I can faithfully promise you is that he wont be making your life a hell this year."

"Cool. Thank you Sirius."

"It's alright….high five!" they both laughed as they high fived each other and then walked up to the patio where Arthur and the others had arrived to go to the quiddtich world cup.

"Hey ya Harry! Hey ya Sirius!" Fred and George exclaimed gleefully.

Alright fellas? Arthur have you got the portkey?"

"Yes I sure do Sirius. Are we all set to go?"

"Yes I think so….James?"

"Everything is in order." He nodded to Sirius, Remus and Arthur while the kids looked at each other quizzically.

"Alright troops lets go." Arthur chimed with a smile.

"Dad where are we going? We can't apparate off these grounds! So….. "

"We are just going a few metres out the road so…..everybody ready? James are you taking a count?"

"I am Arthur….okay so we got Harry, Arielle, Ryan, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and us four would make twelve. Alright let's go."

They walked a few metres as Arthur had said to a field where a large, worn old boot lay. As they approached it Remus asked….."

"Are you sure Arthur that this will be sufficient for the twelve of us?"

"Oh yes of course Remus….."

"Wait a minute….we have to….touch that?"

"Yes Arielle but don't worry….we are all in the same position now come on time is of the essence!" James shouted.

They all placed one hand on the boot, Arielle reluctantly did so. Within seconds the boot began to carry them threw the air and sent them swirling for a minute or so but what felt like a never ending roller coaster ride to the inexperienced port key travellers. Eventually they all landed on the grounds of the world cup.

"Welcome to the quiddtich world cup troops."

"Yeah cheers dad. You could have warned us though that we may experience some bone breakage along the way."

"Oh Harry if u can stand and walk then you will be just fine champ." He winked at him as he helped his son up off the ground.

"So where are our tents then?"

"What do you mean tents Ron? We all share the one? Don't look at me like that….. When you see our tent then you will understand." Sirius replied smirking.

"Okay so shall we go then?"

"Yes Remus….lead on son." James answered saluting him.

They walked on another few yards until they came to a large maroon and gold coloured tent. The adults let the kids in ahead of them and what they saw they did not expect. The tent was the size of the three houses back home put together. There was a large living area with two three seat sofas and one arm chair. The kitchen area was spread out vastly; at one end was a large dining table which could seat twelve people and at the other end were the sink and a few cupboards for storing items in.

The sleeping quarters were at the very back of the tent; two double beds and four sets of bunk beds.

Sirius and James agreed to arrange dinner while Remus and Arthur were in charge of getting everyone settled. James and Arielle took one double bed, Hermione and Ginny took the other the rest of the boys spread out the bunk beds between them.

After the meal was over they all headed out towards the stadium. Everyone was in their element and excited about the match. As they were nearing the stadium however, Amos Diggory who works with James and Arthur at the ministry came rushing down towards them.

"James, Arthur thank god I found you."

"Amos what is the matter? You look as though you have seen a ghost mate!"

"No James it's worse than that. Someone has been struck down in their tent. Crouch has ordered me to recruit as many aurors as possible and to not allow the word to get around….."

"What word is that Amos?"

Amos came very close to Arthur and James as he said…..

"The person who was struck down has said that he was a death eater. There are death eaters at the world cup."

Harry looked up at Sirius who shook his head and tapped his index finger against his mouth.

"We are going to need all the aurors that we can find so….Remus, Sirius…..will you help…."

"What about the kids? We can't just abandon them if there a bunch of fruit and nut cakes running around the place!"

"I agree Sirius but……"

"No buts Amos…..take the boys if u must but I am not abandoning my godson and company alright."

"Okay Sirius…..are you sure that you will be okay on your own?"

"Yes Remus. Fred, George, Ron and Harry are brilliant wizards and don't even get me started on Hermione's talent…." He winked at her as she smiled abashed at him.

"Alright well go on then….. The sooner ye catch whoever is out there, the sooner ye can enjoy the match."

"Okay but…..take care Sirius….."

"Of course James now go on….."

The four of them waved to Sirius before running in the direction of Amos destination.

"Alright then you lot…..stick together now and don't get lost."

"Sirius will dad and Remus and Arthur be back in time for the match?"

"Well I sure hope so Airs love because this will be a great game and I don't much fancy mind all of ye by myself…."

"Oh sound job Sirius…." Fred and George shouted back which earned them a laugh from Sirius.

"Alright Hermione will you and Ron please make sure that Ryan and Arielle get a seat beside ye, Ron, Fred, George…..take care of Ginny….Harry and I will join you in a moment." They all looked perplexed at Sirius who ignored them as he turned to Harry and said….

"Sirius….what is going on? My dream has come true hasn't it?"

Sirius placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders, bent a little so that they were looking directly at one another.

"Harry look at me okay? I promise you that I don't know what is going on. Yes it is possible that your dream may have more than just that but…..I don't want you to waste a single second of your time here worrying about this okay? We are here to enjoy the match and that is exactly what we are going to do. Don't worry about something that hasn't even happened. Enjoy every moment because we do know what we have got until its gone."

"I know you think something is going on here tonight Sirius….."

"Harry I honestly don't know what is going on. Yes, its possible that there could be death eaters around here somewhere but….I am not going to get too worried about it and neither should you. Not until we know what we are dealing with at least okay?"

"Yeah….okay Sirius….."

"Alright….now come on lets go find the others and enjoy the match Prongslet."

Well what did we think? Sorry about the long delay in updating but I had a lot going on here. I will try to get the next chapter up here this week but….no promises!! 


	108. Chapter 108

Hey thanks a million for the reviews you guys! They were all very supportive so it was nice to be welcomed home! Lol Okay moving onwards there is a surprise in this chapter so I hope you like it and that you won't berate me for it but even if you do…..it won't make a blind bit of difference to me! Lol ah no I do hope you will like what I have done. Talk to you later!

Hermione, Ron and company were waiting anxiously for Sirius and Harry upstairs. Despite the distractions of people tooing and froing around them….what they heard earlier and Sirius reaction made them wonder could there really be death eaters at the quiddtich world cup?

"Why do you think they are taking so long?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting at the edge of her seat looking towards the left because she anticipated that this was the direction which Harry and Sirius would come from.

She looked quickly at Ron shrugged and muttered "I don't know" and continued her watch. Fred and George who were distracting Arielle and Ryan by letting them use their omnioculars were sitting to her right. The warm up had started; the teams were sweeping onto the pitch with thousands of cheers rupturing throughout the stadium.

Ron who was biting his lip stopped to ask Hermione….

"Hermione…..you don't think that Sirius changed his mind and maybe Harry got kidnapped?"

"Oh for goodness sake Ron!" She barked paying him her full attention now.

"Sirius is very responsible when it comes to Harry. He would never abandon him. You heard what he said when Mr. Diggory asked him for his assistance."

Ron nodded pensively. "Yeah….you are right Hermione.

Hermione stood up and they all looked in the direction she was facing.

Harry and Sirius were approaching them along with Remus, James and Arthur.

"Sorry to keep ye waiting but when Harry and I were going in we heard James and Remus shouting at us to wait for them…."

"Oh its fine Sirius. Don't worry about it". Hermione replied smiling broadly at him. Sirius winked which sent butterflies all over her body.

"I knew that you would understand love." He said as he stroked her cheek with his index finger. She blushed as she collapsed on to her seat and exhaled deeply.

Fred and George looked from her to Ron smirking cheekily while Ron looked from her to them horrified at the thought he knew he shared with his brothers. Ron looked back to make sure nobody could hear what he was about to say.

"Hermione…..please don't take this the wrong way because it is just an observation but….have you got a crush on Sirius?"

"WHAT? No Ron of course not! He is Harry's godfather for goodness sake! He is married to Shari….he is a father Ronald and if I ever hear you saying something as ridiculous as this again…." She gritted her teeth so only Ron could hear as she whispered…."I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Alright is everybody ready to enjoy the match?" This will be a night to remember I promise." Sirius exclaimed winking at them. Hermione smiled discreetly and blushed. Ron saw this and smirked over at his brothers who grinned and nodded their heads.

"Hey guys did I miss much?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Hermione and looking around at them all.

"No not much at all Harry mate. Did he Hermione?" Fred asked smirking at her.

She looked at him perplexed but said…..

"No. the teams just arrived on the pitch about a minute before you came up. What happened downstairs Harry?"

"Yes tell us Harry what happened with Sirius. We ALL want to know don't we Fred?"

"Yes we do George." They both smiled broadly at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Harry looked at them puzzled but said….

"Well dad and Remus or Arthur didn't see anyone so we don't know what actually happened. However, the person who was attacked has been taken to St Mungos for shock treatment. He is certain that he was attacked by a death eater."

"Did he say who he thought it was?"

"Well….this is the weirdest part Hermione….." Harry looked around at all his friends before continuing.

"He said that he thought the voice resembled Regulus Black's."

"Regulus as in….Sirius brother?"

"Yes that's right Arielle."

"But Sirius said before that Voldemort killed him."

"Well…..he authorised it Airs….."

"Does Sirius believe that he could still be alive?"

"Ohhhh two Blacks now Hermione. You will be well away girl!" Fred exclaimed winking at her. Harry looked at him quizzically as Hermione intervened.

"Fred…" She stared sternly at him before asking Harry…..

"Harry do the others believe that Regulus is still alive? That he could have attacked someone here tonight?"

"They don't know Hermione. There could be a small chance that Regulus is alive but….they will know tomorrow after Kingsley goes and talks to Steven Finnegan."

"Wait a minute……Finnegan? As in….Seamasdad?

"Yes Ron…."

"Seamasdad was the one who was attacked tonight?"

"Yes Ron which means that even if Regulus didn't attack him…..it wont stop him giving me a hard time at school…..

"Because he knows that Sirius is his brother….."

"And my godfather." He smiled glumly at his two best friends who reciprocated.

After the match James and company felt it was best to take the kids home considering what happened earlier. However, when they reached the outside of the stadium they were surrounded by pandemonium. People were running in all directions. On the far west of the stadium James saw the dark mark hanging high and proud.

"Oh no…."he muttered to himself.

"Do you guys see what I see?"

"Yes Sirius…..we have to investigate."

"James are you mad? We need to get out of here mate!"

"How do you suggest we do that Sirius? The boot is in the tent which is quite possibly burnt to the ground by now…."

"I have it here in my bag actually James. I thought it might be safer to carry it with us just in case it got stolen…"

"Who in their right mind would steal an old worn out boot Hermione?"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Sirius and Harry chimed at once.

James massaged his forehead roughly before saying….

"Okay Hermione I am sorry for shouting at you. Sirius you are going to have to take the kids and go lay low somewhere for a while. Remus and I will come and find you when all of this is over. We have to go and find the rest of the aurors now…..if there are any left." They ran after Arthur in the direction of the chaos.

"Okay…..do you guys see those woods over there? I want you all to make a bee line for it now okay? Fred, George you two go first with Ginny. Ryan you and Arielle follow after, Ron and Hermione you are next and Harry….I will be right behind you kid now go go go!" They all ran those few metres into the woods into the woods. Sirius instructed them to go into the heart of the woods because it would be easier for James and Remus to see the sparks. As they did what they found laying half dead against a tree they did not expect. A man lay unconscious bleeding from his nose and the side of his head. He was someone from Sirius's past. The twins alerted Sirius to this and as he approached the figure he turned pale. He stood there staring at the man for a good minute, his eyes popping out of his head nearly when he realised who it was. Eventually he came back to earth and said…..

"Fred, George you are both responsible for the girls and smaller ones. Harry…..stay back…..stay as far back as you can from this man."

"Why Sirius who is he?"

"Well technically Harry he is my brother….Regulus" Sirius answered staring down at him.

"Hmmmm………Ohhhh…." Regulus groaned.

Sirius walked a little closer to him. He held his wand tightly in his hand as he x – rayed his body up and down.

"Regulus…..Regulus…..are you with us?" He asked firmly.

"Hmmmm…..who is there?" He asked hoarsely.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes you could see me you lazy git!"

"Hmmmm…..what….." Regulus squirmed around on the ground and squinted his eyes briefly before blinking them repeatedly to get them to focus. When he did he saw Sirius standing above him with his wand pointed at his chest looking menacingly. Regulus started to scoot back but the tree was in his way so he kept collapsing on the ground. Sirius walked around to his left so that he was facing him face to face. He bent down beside him saying….

"You mind telling me what the hell is going here Reg? Why are you looking half dead at the quiddtich world cup when the rumour was that old Voldie killed you himself about ten years ago?"

"I…..I….I…."

"Oh come on now Reg. As far as I remember you were never stuck for words mate."

"I….Sirius I'm sorry…….for everything that I put you through but please you have to believe me…I didn't attack anyone tonight. It was Malfoy…..Lucius…."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here…..alive."

"I'm sorry Sirius….."

"Yeah so you keep saying…."

"I didn't do what Voldemort wanted me to do so he tried to kill me but that same day Wormtail showed up and told him where James and Lily were in hiding. So….when he left I apparated as far away as possible. I have been in hiding all these years…..when mum died….I went back to Grimauld place. Kreacher has been looking after me…."

"Yeah well he always did prefer you to me."

"Please Sirius you have got to believe me. I want out. Mom and dad put a lot of pressure on me when you ran away and I didn't want to disappoint them. I thought that I did want to serve under Voldemort….."

Sirius began to soften towards his brother a small bit but still held up his guard.

"You are lucky to be alive Regulus…."

"I know…..this is my sanctuary." He said pointing to the woods around him.

"I sometimes come here to think. Its safe and quiet but that was until tonight." Sirius looked at him quizzically.

"I saw Malfoy coming this way so I ran but he caught me and if it wasn't for the people running away from the chaos outside….he would have killed me. That is the truth Sirius I swear…"

"You cant stay in that place Reg. You are going to come with us but the first thing I am going to do is ask Dumbledore to come over with a bottle of vertiserium and if I find out that you have breathed one vowel of a lie to me…..then what Voldemort can do to you will nothing in comparison to what I will."

Well what do you think. I really hope you enjoyed it!!! Let us know anyway!! 


	109. Chapter 109

Hey thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! They were all very encouraging and I am glad that you liked and welcomed Regulus so warmly so thank you. I want to give him a chance to redeem himself because I really don't believe he is evil at heart. I am still open to suggestions so if there is anything that you would like to see happen then let me know and I will mail you about it and we can have a chat about it. Talk to you soon. Hope you will enjoy this next chapter as much.

Harry sent up red sparks at Siriusorder and within seconds James, Remus and Arthur arrived on the scene. Regulus was still lying on the ground with his back up against the tree with Sirius and the twins around him.

"Sirius what is going on mate? Are you okay?"

"Yeah James we are. Thanks for coming so quick."

Sirius turned around and pointed at Regulus. The three men stared from Sirius to Regulus stunned and confused.

"Yes Regulus is still alive and yes I am not totally sure that I trust him whole heartedly just yet but no I can't just leave him here. He is my brother. He knows the score. We are going to take him back with us and request that Dumbledore come over with some Vertiserium because if he is not for real….then I do not want him staying in a house where my kids sleep."

James shrugged and reluctantly gave in to the fact that Sirius knew what he was doing even though it would take James a little bit longer to be certain. Remus trusted Siriusjudgement and was prepared to do whatever was needed to help Regulus get back on his feet in the wizarding world. Arthur was still stunned to see Regulus Black lying there and even more shocked to learn that Sirius was prepared to help him let alone take him home with him. However, he like Remus would do whatever it took to assist Sirius because he knew that the favour would be returned in a flash if the tables were turned.

James and Sirius helped Regulus up between them. It took a few stumbles and grouces but eventually Regulus was standing with the support of his brother and his best friend. Hermione under instruction removed the boot from her bag and placed the sole of it on the palm of her hand. Everybody gripped it and within seconds they found themselves back in the field where they had first started their journey.

James and Sirius assisted Regulus out of the field and over to the house with everyone else's wand lighting their way. As they got to Sirius and Remushouse the door suddenly swung open. Samia and Kyrah stood before them beaming but those smiles quickly faded when they saw a haggard looking man in between their doting dad and Uncle James. They both stood out of the way since they could see that both Sirius and James were fit to collapse with the weight of Regulus at this point.

They stumbled in the door and Remus pulled out a chair at the table for Regulus to sit down in. Arthur decided to go home with his troops and Hermione so as to give them some space. They would fill him in on the situation in the morning.

Shari arrived out into the kitchen having heard all the commotion. James was sitting at the table next to Regulus with Arielle on his lap, Tonks was sitting next to James with Samia on her lap and Kyrah on Remus, Harry and Ryan were sitting up on the worktop next to the sink, Lily was helping Sirius make the tea. They were all awaiting Dumbledore to arrive with the Vertiserium. Remus and Tonks stood up seeing Shari enter the kitchen and suggested that they would take the girls who were already half asleep up to bed. Shari thanked them as she approached Sirius. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around smiling.

"How are you love?" He asked kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I am fine Sirius. Do you want to tell what is going on though?"

"Yes in a minute. I want you to meet someone now." He took her hand and brought her over to Regulus who still had two ice packs against his eyes.

"Regulus I want you to meet my wife….Shari."

He stared at them both for a minute before he stood up, dumped the ice packs and held out his hand to her.

"It is very nice to meet you Shari."

"Yes you too Regulus."

There was an awkward silence but then the sound of thunder came from the sitting room. Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen with a bottle of Vertiserium.

"Hello everyone. I hope that I have not kept you waiting long."

"No not at all Albus. How are you?" Lily asked approaching her former headmaster.

"I am very well Lily thank you." He smiled at her warmly and looked around the room until he saw Regulus sitting at the table with now only one ice pack against his swollen eye, Sirius stood beside him with his hand resting on his shoulder.

Albus smiled again but this time is one of nostalgia.

"Well now I must admit that I never thought that I would see the day when the two Black brothers would be this united." Sirius and Regulus smiled back at him as Dumbledore approached them both. He stood before Regulus for a few seconds studying his former students face. At the moment his face was battered and bruised. One eye was fully open whilst the other was half way there. His knuckles were red raw but all the same he was Regulus Black; brother of Sirius Black. They were always both so different but the one thing that remained the same down throughout the years was that both men loved each other and longed to be united. It finally looked as though this was about to happen. Albus held out his hand and asked….

"How are you Regulus?" Regulus looked down at Dumbledore's hand, accepted it, stood up and replied…."I am fine thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore then embraced him warmly for a few seconds before Regulus took his seat at the table again.

"Would you like some tea Albus?" James asked holding the tea pot in his hand.

"Oh yes that would be lovely thank you James however, I feel that we all would much prefer to get all this nasty business out of the way first would you not agree Regulus?"

"Yes sir. I am anxious for my brother to fully trust me. I just want to have my life back."

"I understand of course Regulus. Sirius is there anything that you would like to say before we begin?"

"The only thing I want Albus….the only thing that I have ever wanted is to have my kid brother in my life. For years I felt so alone but that was until I met James and Remus. They became my family and I have never forgotten all the support and kindness they have shown me down throughout the years. We went through a lot together and there were times when I wished that Reg and I could be that close. It finally feels like we can be." He smiled down at Regulus who reciprocated.

Remus who had re – entered the room with Tonks smiled back at James upon hearing and seeing what Sirius had said and done. They both knew that Sirius had waited his whole life for this moment and they only hoped it wasn't a dream which he was about to wake up from.

"Well said Sirius. There is however one more thing which I must ask before we begin. Do you wish for Arielle and Ryan to be a part of this moment? I have no objection to Harry being here because he is old enough and a Hogwarts student but…..it is up to you Lily, James, Sirius and Sharina if you want Arielle and Ryan present."

"Well Arielle here is pretty much asleep anyway…." James said smiling down at her.

"Ryan sweetheart you have had a long day too. Why don't you head up to bed? You can catch up with your uncle in the morning."

Ryan jumped down from the counter, looked around at everyone, smirked, nodded his head and said….

"Yeah alright. Arielle would kill me anyway if she found out that I was here and she wasn't. I will see you in the morning Regulus. It's cool to know that I have another uncle. It means more presents on my birthday and Christmas so how bad!"

He laughed along with everyone else in the room.

"Ryan where are your manners? I am so sorry Regulus." Shari said abashed.

"No Shari its fine really. It's good to know that I have a nephew to buy gifts for."

He and Ryan exchanged a smile before Sirius approached him.

"Hey Ryan…..I am sorry for shouting at you this morning. You didn't deserve it mate."

"It's alright dad. I know you were you a little bit stressed and didn't really mean it. It's cool. I forgive you."

Sirius smirked at his son as he bent down before him.

"You are something else kid. Come here." He embraced him tightly. Ryan then bid them all a goodnight as he headed up to bed. James returned from the sitting room having placed Arielle on the couch.

"Okay so are we all ready? Regulus are you?"

"I am Albus. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Well….." Dumbledore took out a small bottle from his cloak pocket and held it between his index finger and thumb.

"This is Vertiserium as you are all aware. I will pour a few drops of this into your tea now Regulus and when you drink it you will utter nothing but the truth."

"Okay…." He shoved the cup to the edge of the table so that Dumbledore could access it. "I'm game sir."

Dumbledore nodded seriously at him, looked over at Sirius who stared back at him anxiously but then moved out of the way as Albus began removing the cork and pouring in some of its substance. Harry jumped off the counter and stood by Sirius. He looked up at him and smiled tensely at him. Sirius quirked a small smile and ruffled his godson's hair. He exhaled deeply. Shari walked over to him and took his hand firmly in hers. He reciprocated her smile and kissed her on the top of her head. James and Remus then approached him and stood on either side of him as Shari with Harry had gone back to the table.

"Thank you for being here Prongs, Moony." Sirius whispered.

"Oh as if we could be anywhere else Padfoot."

"Prongs is right. The marauders stick together through everything."

They shared a group hug before Dumbledore called them to attention.

"Regulus has now taken the Vertiserium so….I will begin questioning him and Sirius if you would like to ask something then feel free to do so." Sirius nodded.

"Are you Regulus Black?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I am 32 years old."

"Where were you born?"

"At number twelve Grimauld Place London."

"How many brothers and sisters have you?"

"I have one brother. His name is Sirius. He is two years older than me."

"Where did you attend school?"

"I went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"How did you find it?"

"It was good. They were some of the best days of my life."

"Did you have many friends there?"

"Yes. They were all interested in the dark arts. I was in Slytherin so most of my friends went on to become death eaters."

"But you didn't did you Regulus?"

"No I did. But I didn't want to be. After Sirius ran away from home my parents put a lot of pressure on me to follow in Lord Voldemorts footsteps. They were strong believers in his faith. They worshipped the ground he walked on. I wasn't sure if I did want to do this."

"Why were you unsure Regulus?"

"Sirius is my older brother and even though he is stronger than me physically and mentally we still fought a great deal growing up. He said that I would never make Voldemort or mom and dad proud because I was too weak. But I said that he was the weak one for not doing what mom and dad wanted us to do. It is fairly obvious who the strong one is. I wish I could be more like him but I am trying."

"Okay Regulus I have more question before I will stop."

"Okay."

"Are you a servant of Lord Voldemorts?"

"I am not. I wish to follow the light if I am given the chance."

"Okay Regulus. You have done very well."

"Thank you Albus. Is that it?"

"Well….unless Sirius wishes to ask you a few questions…." He turned around but Sirius shook his head.

"No Albus. Regulus is my brother. I am sorry that you had to go through that mate but….I had to be sure."

"I understand Sirius. Do you think that maybe we could we can start again?"

Sirius walked over to his brother who stood up and studied him closely.

"Yes. Of course we can. Come here." They both smiled as they embraced each other.

Well what did we think? I hope you liked it!! Talk to you later.


	110. Chapter 110

There were a lot of celebrations that night. After thirty years of having to pretend to be something he wasn't Regulus could now finally just be the man that he wanted to be. He had now found true happiness and hoped it would never end. Having his brother back in his life meant the world to Sirius and Harry knew this. However, they still hadn't finished their conversation from earlier. There was another person that he wished to talk to and that was Dumbledore. Before he left Harry requested five minutes with him. They headed outside where it was quieter.

"Professor, Sirius told me that there was going to be members from the order around Hogwarts this year. Do you really believe that things could get worse?"

"Harry you have been through a lot in your life already. I don't want to cause you anymore anxiety but….yes it's likely that there will come a time when Voldemort will regain power…."

"Will regain? So you don't believe that my dreams are just co – incidences?"

"No. But I also don't believe that you should spend any amount of time worrying about them." He added seeing the anxious look on Harry's face.

"Whatever happens will happen but to worry about the future when it is uncertain to us all is pointless."

"There are some things though that are inevitable….things that are meant to happen." Harry replied with a small, sad smile.

"Everything happens for a reason Harry. If I feel that there is something you absolutely need to know then I will tell you but right now all I ask is that you trust me, the order and most important of all Harry….trust your family. You are surrounded by strong, powerful and extremely talented witches and wizards. That if nothing else

is a certainty." He winked at him as he patted him on the shoulder.

Harry gave him a small smile which he reciprocated.

"I best be off now Harry. If I don't see you before the start of term….enjoy the rest of your summer."

"Ok thank you Professor." Within seconds he was gone. Harry sat down on the bench and pondered on his conversation with his head master. He was soon interrupted though by Sirius coming outside for a smoke. He smiled seeing Harry and shouted…

"Hey I was wondering where you got to." Harry looked up and said sternly.

"Well now you know Sirius."

Sirius puffed his cigarette, exhaled, quirked an eyebrow and asked….

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

"No why would there be?"

"Oh no reason." Sirius answered coolly as he tossed his butt away and headed back into the house. As he put his hand on the handle Harry called out.

"No Sirius wait…..please?" He asked with pity in his eyes.

Sirius sighed sadly as he walked over to him and sat down on the bench with him.

"Hey Prongslet…..what's the matter?"

"I'm scared…." He whimpered as he bent forwards so that his head was bowed.

Sirius smiled sadly at his back as he began massaging it in circles.

"What are you scared of Harry?"

"….of me…."

Sirius stopped rubbing his back, frowned and asked as Harry sat up properly.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't think I quite understand….."

"It feels like my life is slowly but surely slipping more and more out of my control everyday. There was a time when all I would have to worry about is beating you in a game of Quiddtich……" Sirius smirked nostalgically at this.

"Well Harry sometimes things change kid. If everything stayed the same forever we would all die of pure boredom. Variety is the spice of life."

Harry bent forwards again as he said….

"There is too much variety for my liking Sirius." Sirius looked back at him anxiously. Harry stood up and started walking the length of the table, back and forth.

"Every morning I wake up now…..I have seen something different and most of the time it comes true….."

"Harry listen to me….." Sirius ushered gently.

"I am afraid to go to sleep Sirius for fear of what I might see."

Sirius smiled sadly at his godson who was near tears. He stood up and held out his arms saying….."Come here…."

"No Sirius. One hug is not going to make it all better."

"Well then tell me what will Harry."

"I don't know….." He wiped away a couple tears that were threatening to stream down his face, sniffed, sighed deeply and turned his back on Sirius.

"Harry you cant keep letting Voldemort into your mind like this. He drove people insane before…." Harry turned around abruptly and asked sharply…..

"Oh so now you think that I am going insane? Oh well cheers for that Sirius! Do you think that I want this? Do you think that I am enjoying it? I don't want to be like this Sirius. I don't want to be scared or edgy or angry…..I just want to be happy. Is that asking for too much?"

"No of course not…..but I don't know what I can say or do to make you happy anymore Harry. When you were a kid it was easy you know? I could take you for a ride on my broomstick, fly you 10,000 feet up in the air and watch your mother scream at me in panic….." They both laughed a little at this. Sirius walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his arms, looked him firmly in the eyes and said…

"The things that upset you now are a lot more serious Harry. A simple game of Quiddtich or a broomstick ride isn't going to make everything all better. However, occlumency can. I strongly suggest that you give it another go Harry. If you don't at least try to master it with Remus then its like old Voldie has won before he has even started."

"I think that I want to be on my own for a little while Sirius."

Sirius backed away and said firmly…."No."

"What do you mean no?" Harry asked irritably.

"No means no Harry. I am not leaving you alone when you are in this state."

"Wow it's really warm in there. Oh sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No its fine Regulus. Sirius and I are finished." Harry said starring at Sirius firmly.

He then goes into in his own house. Sirius calls out but to no avail.

Sirius rolled his head around and sighed. He looks over at Regulus who offers him a small smile.

"I would sooner take another smoke."

Regulus half laughs as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his packet.

"You know too many of them are bad for your health……."

"Just give the damn smoke Reg would ya please and save me the flaming lecture!"

He hands Sirius the cigarette and lighter.

"Thanks." He mutters as he hands him back the lighter.

Sirius goes and leans over the balcony and Regulus follows. There is silence between them for a couple of minutes until Regulus breaks it.

"So what is the score between you and Harry? It all looked pretty intense from where I was standing…."

"Yeah….I suggested that he give occlumency another go but with Remus this time but he is having none of it."

"How come?"

Sirius jerks his head to the side after he exhales and bluntly replies….

"He is a scared kid Regulus. James and Lily….they are the best parents you know? Remus…..well Remus is pretty much the counsellor for this family but me? I am supposed to be his godfather. I am supposed to be there for him in a way that the others can't be but sometimes…..I don't know….its like we split…." He shakes his head and takes another puff of his cigarette.

"Well what was your relationship like when he was growing up?"

"It was good. It was fun. We had so much fun Reg. You wouldn't believe some of the things we would get up to….." Sirius replied smiling nostalgically

"Actually….I would. You could always have fun Sirius no matter how intense things became. You were always the one that people looked up to in a crisis to lighten the mood. Maybe now that's the problem though. Before you had no responsibilities but now…..now you have a wife and kids and Harry. Maybe for you no amount of pranks or laughter can lighten the mood hence why you can't do it for Harry. We all know that one day he will return, you know it, I know it, they know it and Harry knows it. He needs you to be the fun adult in his life. The godfather who can make it all better but you can't Sirius. Not this time anyway. Kids feed off their parents emotions. Harry feeds of what Lily and James feel so he goes to you for some comfort but doesn't get it because you feel the same way that they do. You are all worried for the welfare of this family and the world. We all know that this time it's going to be different. Things are going to be different. This time Voldemort knows more than he did last time. He knows that the prophecy was right about Harry. He also knows that not only can Harry vanquish him but that he alone can return him to power. He will be after Harry solely and that is why you can't offer him any soft place to land Sirius because you are terrified at the prospect of losing him. But Harry has the right to know Sirius."

Sirius who was still leaning over the balcony starring at Regulus for a right angle with his cigarette hanging from his mouth, spat it out and stood upright, looked around to make sure they were alone as he said in a quiet voice….

"He is James and Lily's son Regulus. He is not mine. We promised that we wouldn't tell him until we absolutely had to. So don't you come over here throwing your weight around telling me that you know how to raise a child or what is best for Harry because you don't. I promised Harry from day one to protect him and that is exactly what I intend to do. Even if it means dying for him this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Regulus asked anxiously. Sirius looked at him but then focused on the sky so Regulus pressed him until he confessed.

"Sirius? Sirius? What do you mean this time?" Sirius still looking at the sky slowly said….

When Harry was three Malfoy captured me and tortured me to the point of death because I wouldn't tell him where we lived; if it wasn't for their house elf….Dobby….

I would probably be dead."

"So that's your solution is it? Die instead of telling him the truth?"

"That kid has been through enough….." Sirius said gently. Regulus, who was standing a distance away from him, approached him saying matter of factly….

"That kid Sirius still has more ahead of him. Whatever he has already faced…. What lies ahead doesn't even come close. He needs stability Sirius. He needs reassurance that no matter what happens….his family will be his soft place to land and not his mirror to the horrors of the future. Sirius, you are so much stronger than I am. I know that you can be what Harry needs you to be."

"I am not going to lie to him and pretend like the inevitable is not going to happen."

"That is not what I am asking of you and nor is Harry. He has had so many dark incidents in his life over the last few years Sirius you know that. Voldemort is not back yet so why are you acting as though he is? Harry had an amazing childhood….filled with joy and love…..and you knew back then that one day he would have to face Voldemort but that didn't stop you from having some fun so why should it now? Okay fine….things are getting a little more serious now but what's life without fun? Instead of being anxious all the time why don't you try to revert back to the old days Sir? You might find that you too could do with a bit of fun."

Sirius looked at his brother who offered him a warm smile. Sirius reciprocated it and decided to take heed of his younger brother's words who for once actually made sense. Regulus bid Sirius a good night and left him to his thoughts.

Well how was it? Let me know what you thought anyway! Talk to you later!!


	111. Chapter 111

Sirius stood outside Harry's bedroom the next morning with two broomsticks in his hands. After knocking twice and getting no reply he decided to enter where he found an unconscious Harry stretched lengthways on the bed. He called him and shook him gently but only receiving a murmur. He frowned playfully before conjuring a glass of water and threw it over his face. Harry sat upright looking around and promising to kill whoever did that. Sirius stood beside the bed grinning. Harry reached over to his locker for his glasses and put them. He looked up and saw Sirius grinning face staring at him. He shook his head a little and wiped his face down.

"Sirius….I should have known. What do you want?"

"I want you to get up and get dressed so we can go flying."

"I am not in the mood for flying Sirius."

"Well I really don't care if you are in the mood or not Prongslet because you are going. I want to show you something so….I will waiting outside your door and in five minutes I expect to find you up and dressed." Sirius walked out of the room as Harry stared after him annoyed at the prospect of getting up.

True to his word Sirius knocked on the door five minutes later and found Harry dressed, looking at him curiously.

"So what is it you wanted to show me then?"

"Well first thing is first….I need you to open your window."

"Harry quirked an eye brow and asked….."Why?"

"Will you for once do this for me Harry?"

"Okay. Fine. Whatever…" He opened back his window fully and turned back to see Sirius mounting one of the brooms.

"Sirius….what are you doing?"

"Have you ever tried free falling Harry?"

"No. What is free falling?"

"Well…." He threw Harry's broom over to him and said…

"If you get on then I will show you."

Reluctantly Harry obeyed his Godfather and mounted his broom.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go. Just follow my lead Harry."

Sirius winked at him as his broom took off out the window and instead of flying upwards Sirius directed his broom towards the ground and let go. Harry laughed a little and followed suit. What he didn't know was that Sirius had conjured a spell on both of their brooms to do this.

Harry flew out the window, headed for the ground and let go and just as the tip of the handle was about to hit the ground…..the broom shot upwards so that they were a good 500 feet in the air. Lily saw all this from the house and ran outside to berate Sirius for being so irresponsible. As she got outside she saw that they both were hovering off the ground a few feet in the garden with their backs facing the ground.

"Okay Harry are you ready to let go mate?"

"Yeah okay Sirius." Harry said laughing a little.

"Alright on the count of three….we jump….backwards….one….two…."

"THREE" They both shouted at the same time as they somersaulted off their brooms with Lily looking on in horror. Remus and James came out of their houses having seen all of the spectacle and couldn't help but laugh. Lily turned around hearing them shouting….

"IT IS NOT FUNNY JAMES!"

"Oh come on Lily….when was the last time you heard Harry laughing?"

"Or when was the last time he and Sirius acted stupid together?" Remus asked.

"You say stupid but I say irresponsible…."

"Its just like the old days Lils when it was just the four of us. You having you're a little heart attacks, me encouraging some fun around this place, Remus not wanting to accept that whatever those two did together made him laugh…..You have to admit that its been a while Lils." Lily smiled a little and turned around to see Harry and Sirius wrestling each other on the grass. She couldn't help but laugh then.

"Okay James you are right. It has been a while. What with Harry's dreams and the death eaters…..I guess we all got carried away with the darkness of what the future will hold and forgot about what is really important."

"Exactly." He put his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her on the head.

"When the time comes….we will get through it babe."

"Yeah….I know James. I know." She kissed the back of his hand. They all shared a smile and focused back on Harry and Sirius messing around in the garden.

"Well what did you think Prongslet? Has your old Godfather still got it?"

Sirius asked smirking after they jumped off their brooms.

Harry laughed before replying….

"Oh Padfoot you still got it. I am sorry for being such a pain in the ass lately."

"Don't worry about it Harry. We all go through good times and bad times in our lives but it's nice to know that no matter how annoying we get….that there will always be someone to support us. You have all of us kid and don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. Thank you Sirius……for everything. You were right last night but I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"What was I right about?"

"That me thinking that I can't grip occlumency is basically letting Voldemort win before he has even started. You all put yourselves out there for me all the time so it seems only right that I do what is best for this family and that is not to give up. If Voldemort wants to return for a fight well then….I will be ready for him."

"Hey now that is the true Potter spirit Harry. Come here." He embraced Harry tightly.

"I challenge you to a wrestling match Padfoot." Harry said breaking away from him.

"Oh well you are on Prongslet!" They both laughed and ended up rolling around on the grass until Lily eventually called them in for breakfast.

Hey I know that it was pretty short but I just wanted to establish Harry's frame of mind that I want to continue right to the end. Harry in the books and films didn't have his family so he was allowed to be irritable but he does in this story so I figure that he shouldn't be. He should be determined and fierce. What did you think anyway?? Let me know. Talk to you later.


	112. Chapter 112

Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! It was awesome to get so much response so thank you!! Okay well Harry is soon to begin his fourth year at Hogwarts you will be glad to know I hope. Before then though there are a few things that need to happen….a few surprises for his family!! Go on and read if u want to know!! Lol talk to you later.

The last week of the summer holidays went according to plan. Harry awoke every morning with a smile on his face having slept peacefully the whole night through. He and Remus had been working hard at perfecting occlumency. They would practice first thing in the morning and last thing at night before Harry went to bed so that a good night sleep was guaranteed. When he wasn't practicing occlumency, Harry was either doing assignments due in for Snape and McGonagall at the start of term or else practicing his Quiddtich skills with James.

James stood in the middle of the garden holding his broomstick as Harry demonstrated a tactic which his father had just shown him. James threw the toy snitch which he gave Harry for his fourth birthday and Harry tore after it at 200 miles an hour. When he was close enough to reach out and grab it, instead of doing just that, he dived the broom a little, stopped when he was about five inches underneath the snitch, his back was now facing the ground and he reached up and grabbed the snitch, turned back front ways on the broom and headed for ground. James, who was standing below applauding and cheering on his son, liked to call that tactic the element of surprise. He told Harry that he could use this as a diversion during a Quiddtich match. When his opponent seeker would see him tearing after the snitch, they would be obliged too follow him and as Harry would dive, they would mimic this not realizing just how far Harry was going and by the time they would figure out….Harry would have caught the snitch. It was before his fourth year that James learned this from his father too.

Sirius had arrived home from work and caught the last few seconds of Harry's training so he too was impressed by his standards. Harry flew towards them and jumped off just as he was five inches from the ground, landed on his feet and grabbed his broom before it fell. Sirius and James applauded as they walked over to him. Harry grinned at them, bowing in the process.

"Hey you alright Sirius?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I am great thanks Harry. Fair play to ya kid! That performance….what I saw of it was pure magic right to the very end."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry replied as Sirius patted him on the cheek and winked at him.

"Did I do okay dad?" Harry asked. James smiled fondly at his son.

"Harry you did it perfectly. I must admit that I didn't expect you to be able to master that so well in your first go but wow…. Congrats champ!" James said half laughing as he hugged his son lightly.

"Thanks dad. Is it okay if I go over to Ron's now?"

"Yeah go ahead Harry but just make sure that you are home on time for dinner because Remus and Tonks have something that they want to talk to us about."

"Alright dad. See you later." Harry said as he waved to them both.

"See you Harry." James and Sirius called out in unison.

"So how was work Padfoot?" James asked as they walked up to the patio.

"It wasn't too bad Prongs. A little bit hectic but I suppose that is to be expected with the school year about to commence….."

"Hmmm true…." James said pensively as they reached the patio.

"What's the matter James? You seem a little….distant."

"Ah it's nothing Sirius. Do you fancy a beer?"

"Yeah go on so." Sirius replied taking a seat at the picnic table.

"Nice one James." Sirius said with a wink as James returned from his house, setting the two cans on the table, taking a seat opposite him.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you then?" Sirius asked after taking a slug from his can. James set his can down on the table having done the same thing and after a few seconds said….

"I was just thinking about how fast the last few years have gone. When we first came here….we were young and trying to adjust to a world without Voldemort…..but now….Harry is one year away from sitting his owls, Arielle is about to start her Hogwarts journey, you and Shari have been married for seven years, raised three amazing kids; one of which is about to start at Hogwarts too. Remus and Tonks have finally gotten it together….how cool is that? James asked smiling fondly. Sirius half laughed and began playing with the faster on his can as he said…

"When you say it like that James….life has been pretty sweet for us mate. However, I can't help but feel that you are holding something back." Sirius replied looking at James directly who looked away for a minute but then returned his attention to his best friend saying….

"I can't keep much from you can I?" Sirius just smirked as he played with the can again.

"Alright…..I was also thinking that we have had a good run. We had a few scares down throughout the years of course but it has been mostly good. I was wondering for how much longer it would last for. The threat of Voldemort returning…."

"Has always been there James!" Sirius said firmly letting go of the can.

"Yes, but Albus was right Sirius. He said that Voldemort himself wouldn't strike before Harry goes to Hogwarts. If he had any intention of returning then he would bide his time and wait until then. In his first year his alias was Quirrel and the philosopher's stone. In his second year he used that diary and the basilisk to get to him and last year….Peter tried it on. Every year he gets that little bit closer Sirius. It's only a matter of time before he finally gets what he wants…Harry. What with all the dreams that he has been having and….."

"Harry hasn't had a dream all week James and we know that he won't again if he keeps on top of his occlumency."

"Well what about the world cup Sirius? The last time the dark mark was seen was about fifteen years ago! Harry needs to be prepared. He needs to know about the prophecy…."

"No James. Come on….you are getting carried away here mate…."

"I don't think so Sirius. You know as well as I do that Voldemort is getting closer than ever. You know that this will be the year that he strikes….hard. Why else do you think Albus wants members of the order around Hogwarts?"

"Alright well when you put it like that…..I can see where you are coming from. However, Lily and Remus have the right to be informed here James. Harry may be your son but he is also Lily's so before you go making rash decisions….I think that you need to consult her first. We all want what is best for Harry mate."

"Yeah….I know…."

"Wotcher fellas!" Tonks yelled. Sirius and James looked to their right and saw a grinning Remus and Tonks standing holding hands looking more in love than ever. Sirius and James stood up, smiling as Sirius asked….."Well…." Tonks chuckled, looked at Remus who nodded. He let go of her hand as she stepped forward a little and said…

"Remus and I are going to have a baby….well actually….we are expecting….twins." She exhaled loudly before laughing and saying…

"Its about to get even crazier around here fellas. Do you think that you can cope?"

"Oh my god Yeah….." James and Sirius said in unison as they ran and hugged Remus and Tonks.

Well what did ye think? Hope ya liked!! Talk 2 u later!!


	113. Chapter 113

Hey thank you to everyone once again who reviewed. Harry will find out about the prophecy much earlier than he did in the book but…..you will just have to wait and see when exactly. Sorry!  Okay well I hope you like the next few chapters because we are approaching the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Talk to you later. Enjoy:)

After dinner when all the excitement had died down Harry went over to Ron's to show him and the others the new Quiddtich skill which James had taught him. Shari was babysitting the twins while Tonks was resting. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were discussing Harry's fate.

"Lily we know that this is not something that we can ignore. Voldemort is anxious to return….."

"Yes James….."

"Harry has the right to know. I do not want Voldemort having one up on him do you?"

"No of course not…."

"So then it's settled. We will tell Harry about the prophecy tonight."

"No James!" Lily and Remus shouted in unison.

"Well why not?" James asked exasperated.

"He is still too young to know that much James. This is order business…."

"Remus he is my son….."

"He is mine too James or does my opinion not matter to you? Maybe you want Voldemort to return so that you can induct Harry into the order and then you both can fight him together as a sort of father – son bonding!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Excuse me? I am not the one who wants our FOURTEEN year old son to know that he and only he can vanquish Voldemort forever!"

James sighed ignoring his wife's claims which he knew were true. Instead he turned to Sirius who was starring at the table looking deep in thought.

"You are very quiet Sirius…..for once. What is your reading of all this?"

Sirius looked up and offered James a small smile as he replied in a reasonable tone.

"You know where I stand on this one James. It's like I said earlier….we all want what is best for Harry. I am sorry but I am going to have to side against you on this one."

"Oh charming…." James said irritably looking out the kitchen window but Sirius continued in the same tone of voice.

"James I am not saying that Harry hasn't the right to know about the prophecy because he does. However, I don't see that telling him right now is going to do anything except cause him great anxiety. You have seen how much he has come on since Remus has started teaching him occlumency. He is a different kid Prongs. Nowadays he is acting more like the kid he used to be before he started at Hogwarts. He is happy, he is content, he is realising how to have fun again. He is now more focused on Quiddtich than he is on those ridiculous dreams. Don't take all that away from him James. When Voldemort decides to return….then we decide when to tell him the full story. Don't fix what isn't broken mate."

James took in everything that Sirius had said and he knew it all made perfect sense. Lily leaned across the table and squeezed Siriushand lightly as she smiled at him. Sirius knowing that what she was really trying to say was thank you, winked back meaning you are welcome. Remus nodded his head at Sirius, smiling a little. Sirius reciprocated his friends smile but re – focused his attention on James who still hadn't uttered a word.

"Okay Sirius I agree with what you said. It just drives me mad knowing that he is out there somewhere biding his time, sending his slippery friends out to do his dirty work and all the time….."

"I know James. But we will get him this time. Voldemort wont hurt this family again. You make no mistake about that." James smiled at Sirius and muttered…."Yeah"

"So….on a change of subject…..do you and Tonks know what gender the twins are Remus?" Lily asked perking up.

"Oh yes Lily we do. We are having one of each actually…."

Lily gasped as she put a hand across her heart.

"That is so sweet. Have ye got any names picked out?" She asked leaning across the table with one hand against the side of her head.

"They just got back from the hospital after their FIRST scan. Give them a little bit of time babes."

"We had some inclination after our first scans with Harry and Arielle. All parents do James. It's only natural."

"Well actually we do as it turns out. Tonks really likes the name Tyler for a boy…."

"Aww Tyler Lupin is such a cute name. It's got a nice ring to it hasn't it James?"

James just rolled his eyes humorously as Remus and Sirius smirked over at him.

"It does indeed babe." James answered putting an arm across the back of her chair and taking his free hand in hers.

"If I am honest though I am not particularly fond of Tyler but we still have plenty of time to decide. I am in two minds about names that I like for a girl though. I am thinking either Karenna or Nadine."

"Oh well they are both beautiful Remus but I would prefer Nadine…"

"Yeah….so would Tonks actually. Anyway what we have decided to do is to put our top three names down after they are born and decide together. Tonks is in charge of the boys names and I am of the girls names."

"Well you certainly have things well figured out moony!"

Remus half laughed and said…."Thank you Sirius.

Just then an owl started tapping on the window. They all turned suddenly but James got up and opened it. The owl stepped onto the draining board, handed James the letter and flew away.

"So apparently no reply is required then." Sirius said lazily.

James simply smiled at him whilst Lily asked….

"So who is it from?"

"……Dumbledore." James answered looking up abruptly from the letter.

"He wants us to meet him to discuss……"

"To discuss what babe?" Lily asked curiously.

"To discuss re – establishing the Order of the Phoenix…." He said after a moment's silence.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other quizzically as James sat back down next to Lily who had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"What do you suppose is going on?"

"Well isn't it obvious James? Something terrible must have happened. There is no other explanation for this all of a sudden."

"Perhaps he is just being cautious Lily."

"Well why now Remus?"

"I don't know…"

"We aren't going to find out until tomorrow morning…..where are we meeting him?"

"He said that he would see us at 10:00 in the morning so I presume here….."

"Hmmm……"

"Hmmm what Sirius?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Well as we all know…..head quarters is burned down so I was just wondering where Dumbledore is thinking of using."

"I am sure that we will find everything out in the morning."

"You are probably right James but I did have a place in mind but Id have to run it past Regulus first."

"Are you thinking of Grimauld Place?" James asked gently.

""What do you think Prongs? Do you think that it could work?"

"Oh absolutely Sirius. However, this time head quarters will have to be concealed from public view…..kind of like Hogwarts and this place.

"Oh of course. Right….I think that I might take off now. Remus are you coming?"

"Yes. I have to get a few more things organised for Monday so….Lily, James…..we shall see you in the morning. Try not to worry too much. I am sure that its just a technicality."

"Yeah cheers Mooners. Talk to you both tomorrow then."

"Good night fellas oh and Remus…..give Tonks our love and tell her that if she needs anything day or night that I will be here."

"Thank you Lily. Good night."

Well what did we think? Hope u liked it. If anyone has any name suggestions for Remus and Tonkskids then…..feel free to submit:)

Talk 2 you later.


	114. Chapter 114

Hey I would just like to thank each of you who have not only reviewed the last chapter but also offered me some tips on names for the twins and stuff! It's very much appreciated! However, I would like to send a special shout out to my boy Jeff who was really supportive and offered me amazing advice over the last few days. Thanks a million buddy especially for your patience!! Lol alright….lets get on with this chapter. Hope you will like it. Talk to you later. :)

The next morning Dumbledore along with Moody, Kingsley and Snape arrived at Jamesdoor. Albus knocked gently but firmly twice and waited patiently for a few seconds until someone opened it. Next door however, Regulus saw from the kitchen window that there were people trying to get in but he couldn't see their faces. He alerted Sirius and Remus to this, who immediately jumped off from the table and headed outside. As they did Harry and Arielle came out of their house and greeted the three men.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. How are you sir?"

"I am very well thank you Harry. Arielle…..how are you my dear?"

"Fine thank you sir." She answered meekly.

"Are you all set for Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I have been reading some of Harry's old books and they all look very interesting. I can't wait to start potions."

Dumbledore smiled at her. Potions was Lily's favourite subject in school. He could see her mother in her except for the fact that she had the dark hair and eyes like James.

"Well I am very pleased to hear that Arielle. I am certain Professor Snape is too isn't that right Severus?" He asked turning around to Snape who stood their with a small smile on his face.

"Yes headmaster. Potions is no easy subject but I am sure that Miss Potter will excel at it. She can't be any worse than her brother….." He sad starring at Harry who glared back at him.

"Is that a fact Snivelus? Well its funny how Harry only has problems with potions when you are around. It must be something in the air….." Sirius said as he winked at Harry and Arielle. Arielle giggled as Harry smiled at him.

"Are you two off then?"

"Yes Sirius…..is Ryan ready to go?"

"Yeah…….RYAN! GET OUT HERE KID WILL YA?"

"Are you all set for a new school year Snivelus?"

"Why so concerned Black?"

"Oh no I am anything but I assure you but……it must be a real drag knowing that you are still teaching potions when all you really want is to teach dada……"

"I make do….."

"Mmmm I'm sure you do. Two teachers this year have been appointed and you weren't even asked……"

"Sirius. That is enough. Don't start today." Moody said firmly.

"I am just making conversation Alastor….."

"Well can you not make conversation without rubbing Snapes nose in it?"

Sirius paused for a minute before saying……

"No I don't believe I can actually." Harry chuckled at him as Sirius winked at him.

"Alright Sorry to keep you all waiting but you could have come in…..Harry why didn't you ask them in? Honestly I don't know where your manners are sometimes."

"Dad….I…."

"Think nothing of it James. It is such a beautiful morning that it seems a waste not to cherish it. We were quite happy sitting out here……"

"Perhaps Potter would have more manners if he was brought up right….."

"Yes and perhaps if you were brought up to stay out of other peoples business then your nose wouldn't be so large…..Snivelus." James barked sharply at Snape who instantly shut up. Sirius and Remus smirked whilst Moody, Dumbledore and Harry shook their heads and sighed.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Ryan asked coming out of the house with Arielle in tow.

"Ryan, Harry and Arielle have been waiting for you all morning kid!"

"I'm sorry dad but I couldn't find my shoes……"

"Wotcher fellas! How are we all this morning?"

"Good morning Tonks" James, Harry, Moody, Kingsley and Albus replied.

"Alright we are going to take off so we will see you all later on."

"Yes Harry. See you later Champ."

"Bye daddy…." Airs said chirpily.

"See you soon sweetheart." James said hugging his daughter lightly.

"Oh how touching….."

"Bite me Snivelus!"

"Dad….."

"What Harry he started it!"

"Dad please……"

"Yes alright fine. Go on off with ya then."

Arielle and Ryan had headed down to the Weasley's leaving Harry alone. Before he left he turned to Remus saying…..

"Keep an eye on those two for me please. I want to put an end to it once and for all."

"You and I both Harry. Ill see you later."

"Yeah….see you Remus, Tonks, Sirius……"

"Take care Harry…."

"Have fun Prongslet and don't forget to call into Zonkos! All goods are on me!"

"Oh wow nice one Sirius thanks!" Harry replied happily.

"Not a bother kid!" Sirius said smiling.

Thirty minutes later and all the adults found themselves at the Weasley's. Arthur was seated at the head of the table with Dumbledore sitting opposite him at the far end. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Tonks were seated on Dumbledore's right whilst Moody, Kingsley, Molly, Snape and Regulus were seated opposite them. After a Molly had finished placing the tea and biscuits on the table the meeting began.

"So…..James, Lily, Sirius and Remus……I expect that you are all at a loss as to why I called this meeting here this morning?"

"Yes sir." They all replied in unison.

"I thought as much. Before I begin I would like to thank Molly and Arthur for their hospitality at agreeing to assist us all at such short notice.

Now….down to business. Thirteen years ago I placed you, Sirius and Remus as Harry's legal guardians here. I requested that you help James and Lily to raise Harry as a healthy, happy child away from all the threats and horrors of our world. I want to commend you in all individually for the remarkable job you have done. You have all helped in your own way to sculpt him into a fine, respectable young man and dare I add a very talented, brave and noble wizard. Over the last thirteen years you as a family have had your ups and downs but you have always managed to pull through. Indeed it is fair to say that your family has broadened since the day you arrived here and as it is about to increase even more….." He smiled at Tonks who reciprocated….

"I feel the time has come where we must all stop burying our heads in the sand and face the facts. The dreams that Harry was having up until recently about Voldemort are not just mere childish nightmares. They are visions. Thankfully Harry has no real confirmation of this and that is how I want to stay. But we need to be prepared for the worst case scenario; Voldemort will return and I fear that it will be sooner rather than later. I called this meeting this morning because…..I want to re-establish…..

The Order of the Phoenix."

"Well are you certain that now is the time Albus? I don't mean to question your authority but Harry…."

"I perfectly comprehend your anxieties Lily. I have no intention of keeping Harry in the dark anymore and I hope that you will agree with me when I say…..he has the right to know…."

"To know what exactly Albus?"

"To know everything Lily…."

"He is just a boy Albus! Surely there can be no need for such extremities!" Molly said.

"Molly love he is not your son." Sirius said mildly with a small smile.

"Well he isn't your son either Sirius!" she exclaimed passionately.

"I am his godfather in case you had forgotten!"

"He is still has James and Lily…."

"AND I AM NOT DISPUTING THAT!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME SIRIUS BLACK BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!"

"Alright can we all just calm down?" Dumbledore suggested calmly.

"YES BUT I…."

"YOU WILL……"

"WHAT THE….."

"COME ON….."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Regulus demanded as he stood up.

"Gees man…..Sirius cool it bruv. Molly…..take some deep breaths……we are all here for the same reason; to help Harry….."

"What would you know about helping anyone Black? If you have been living in your own little world for the past thirteen years….."

"Snivelus shut up before I shut you up!"

"It's cool Sirius. I got this. You know what Snape? There is something that I have been longing to do for years now but I never did."

"What is that then?" Snape asked Regulus, who was sitting beside him, carelessly.

"This…." Regulus stood up and punched him in the nose. Snape and his chair fell flat on their backs. Lily and Molly gasped while Tonks and the marauders laughed out loud. Dumbledore, Arthur and other order members stared disbelievingly at Regulus who was shaking his fist in agony. Lily and Molly helped him up against his will.

Luckily for Regulus there was no serious damage, just a few drops of blood.

"Alright there Snivelus?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"Sirius. Please…..grow up!"

"Lily love….Regulus was the one who floored him not me!"

"Yes well you didn't exactly discourage him. I mean really Sirius!"

"I feel that it is apparent that we need to take a break. Sirius could I speak to you outside for a moment?" Albus asked.

"Yes no problem….."

"Severus are you sure you are okay?" Lily asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Lily he's fine."

"How do you know James?" She asked irritably.

"Well….cant you see for yourself?"

"What I can see is an immature, juvenile delinquent tiff going on for the last twenty years and I am sick of it James!"

"Sirius I am just wondering whether you could ever let bygones be bygones? I want to resurrect the order to help Harry but I fear that all you care about is continuing with your childhood. You and Severus are both grown men so surely you can rationalise the situation here. I don't understand why you are so determined to throw digs at him whenever you both see each other."

"Albus I am sorry but he just drives me nuts! I can't stand him…."

"Well you are both going to have to try and stop this behaviour because you will be working together and I would rather there only be on war zone."

"Yes sir I understand that…."

"Well good. Perhaps you will be able to find some way of working together in harmony then because quite frankly Sirius…..I don't want you part of the order if you can't be mature about all of this. You would be a terrible loss let me tell you because you are a fine wizard and Harry can and I am sure he already has learned a lot from you. It's up to you Sirius. If you want to be apart of this then you are going to have to let your grudge with Severus go. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Sirius replied meekly.

"Good…..I am going back. You can take your time to cool off. I will hopefully see you inside shortly."

A couple of hours later the meeting was still in session. There was a ferocious scream heard from outside. Everybody rushed out immediately to investigate. As they ran up the path to James house they saw Arielle lying on her side in the garden with Harry and the others all gathered around her. Harry picked her up and carried her over to James who was rushing over to them.

"Harry what happened?"

"We were just messing around with the broom and Airs went a bit too high. I told her to come down but she was too busy showing off and…..she didn't judge the ground level so she jumped off the broom mid flight….."

"How high was she?"

"I don't about…..eight or nine feet from landing….."

Oh my god….Airs….can you hear me sweetie….Airs….We have to get her to the hospital now!"

"James……James what's wrong with her?" Lily asked through tears as she finally managed to break free of Sirius embrace.

"She fell off the broom mid flight…..Albus could we get Madam Pompfrey to check her out? I don't want to be waiting around at Mungos."

"Oh yes of course James….."

"WHY WERENT YOU WATCHING HER?"

"Lily….."

"SHE IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER HARRY! WAS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU?"

"Lily it is not Harry's fault. He asked her to come down but she wouldn't. Lily she jumped at a great distance. There was nothing Harry could have done…."

"Mom….mom I am sorry. Mom….." Harry ran up to her but she walked away from him. "Mom….." Harry called with tears threatening.

"She will be fine once she has calmed down mate…." Ron said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have been watching her…."

"You were Harry. You couldn't have predicted this….."

"Ron is right Harry…."Hermione said gently smiling sadly at him.

Harry ran up the garden and onto the patio after his parents.

James stood talking to the order members with Arielle in his arms discussing what was best to do. She still was unconscious.

"Dad…..I want to go with her….."

"No Harry. I want you to stay here with Sirius and the others."

"Well who is going with her?"

"Your mother and I, Remus and Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Albus, Snape, Moody and Kingsley…."

"But dad….."

"Not now Harry. We have to go. Ill keep you posted." He went inside to floo to Hogwarts with the others. Harry stood on the patio gazing in after them all.

Well what did we think?? Hope you liked it. Let us know anyway:)


	115. Chapter 115

Hey how are you? Thank you for the review. I am glad that you liked it. For those of you who thought that Regulus was cool…..I plan on making sure that he doesn't lose his stance. Lol ;) Talk to you later. Enjoy this chapter now:)

"I should have been watching her…" Harry said sadly. He was sitting outside on the bench in between Ron and Hermione. Ginny was sitting next to Ron whilst Fred, George and Ryan were sitting on the table.

"Harry mate there was nothing you could have done."

"I turned my back on her…..she told me what she was going to try to do and instead of watching her and making sure that she didn't fall….I turned my back on her."

"Harry….Arielle will be fine….."

"How do you know Hermione?" He asked turning to face his friend briefly with anger in his eyes.

"I let her down. Now my mom hates me…."

"Lily will be fine once she calms down. She knows what Arielle is like. She likes showing off Harry….."

"She is just a kid Ryan. She is my kid sister and I should never have taken my eyes off her. I knew what she was like……she has threatened to do stuff like this before but never gone through with it…."

"Exactly Harry. That is quite possibly why you didn't take her seriously…."

"There was always someone who would stop her in time George. Today it was my turn…..if she doesn't wake up Ill never forgive myself."

All his friends looked sadly at one another as Harry stood up and headed towards his house. Before he went in he turned back and said….

"If you guys don't mind I would like to be alone for a bit."

"Yeah….."

"Sure Harry…"

"Whatever you want mate…"

He smiled sadly back at them and went inside.

"Harry is taking this very badly Sirius." Shari said to a distracted Sirius who was starring out the kitchen window.

"Yeah I know Shari….."

"Well perhaps you ought to talk to him."

"I'm not sure I could make any difference."

"Sirius……this was not Harry's fault. You know how careful he is with her…."

"Well of course I know that Shari!" Sirius said turning around to face his wife who was sitting at the table.

"So why are you so hesitant to go and talk to him? You say you don't blame him…."

"Yeah……"

Sirius……Sirius…..Sirius will you please look at me?" She pleaded uncertain of how he was feeling.

He looked at her and said slowly…….

"It was an accident Shari. We all know that. You should have seen the way Lily looked at him though. I have never seen that look in her eyes before. The only person who has had that look was my mom……towards me……everyday…..I'm just worried that Lily may not be able to get past this even when Arielle is back home. I don't want that for Harry, Shars. He doesn't deserve it."

"Oh Sirius…..Lily will get past this. She's just a little upset right now babe…."

"You know its funny you should say that….because I always hoped that my mom would get past it and accept me for the way I am….." He turned back to the window as he said with his head bowed….."But she never did."

Shari smiled compassionately at her husband before standing up, walking over to him and holding him in a secure, warm embrace. What they didn't know was that Regulus heard it all from the hall.

Arielle was lying still on a bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey had given her some mild potion for her concussion and her sprained wrist was dressed and resting on a pillow by her side. James, Lily, Remus and Tonks sat by her bedside whilst the others had left them to go about their other duties. They promised to be back soon and insisted on being kept informed. James sat with his arm around his wife who was still in shock and refusing to speak about what happened.

"My poor baby girl……look at you….." She squeezed her hand lightly as he said….

"Please come back to us Arielle…..we need you sweetheart…."

"Lily she is not dying." James said cynically.

"I know that James…." She replied flatly as she wiped her eyes.

"This wasn't Harry's fault Lily. Arielle was in the wrong here…."

"I do not want to talk about Harry right now James. Arielle is the one who needs us not Harry."

"Harry still needs us Lily. Have you forgotten already about what we were doing this morning? Dumbledore wants to re-establish the order because Voldemort is going to return and you know what the prophecy says as well as I do Lily!"

"It is because of Harry's lack of interest that we are James so forgive me if I am more concerned about Arielle at the moment."

"I am concerned about our daughter too Lily but I do not blame Harry for this and neither should you. It could have happened to any of us. It just so happened that Harry was the one who made the mistake here….."

"One mistake is all it costs James…."

"Oh you know what? I can't be around you right now." James stood up to walk out of the wing.

"James come back…..I need you…."

"Harry needs me more. You have Remus and Tonks for company. You don't even want to listen to me Lily so I am not going to continue arguing with you. Ill be back later."

Harry lay flat on his back on his bed thinking about what happened today. How could he be so stupid? He should have been looking out for Arielle. A gentle knock was heard on his door. He sighed deeply as he shouted….

"Go away! I don't want to see anyone." He turned his back on the door so he was facing his window and looking out at the garden below. The door handle was pulled down and Sirius stepped in quietly. He closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and said gently…..

"Harry…..talk to me kid." Harry turned over on his back slowly. He sat up on the bed as Sirius sat down and smiled sadly at him. There were tears in Harry's eyes as he said….."It's all my fault Sirius."

"Hey Harry now I want to hear none of that. This was an accident. It could just as easily have been one of us out there with her or worse….it could be you in that hospital wing."

"Yeah well I think Id prefer that right now. At least mom would look at me." Sirius smiled sadly at his godson as Harry continued.

"Did you see the way she looked at me Padfoot? It was like she hated me. I hate myself for what happened but mom……I have never seen her so angry."

"Harry your mom doesn't hate you mate. She is just really worried about Arielle right now. But once she wakes up you will see the truth……"

"What if she doesn't wake up Sirius? How are we supposed to get past that? I could never forgive myself if that happened."

"Harry stop thinking like that. You fell over 100 feet last year and you woke up fairly lively! Arielle like you has got Potter blood running through her veins. The Evans blood is pretty resilient too let me tell you but your father's family are strong wizards and witches. Arielle will pull through. I know that the waiting is the hardest part but… hopefully it will all be over soon. As for Lily well……I for one am not in favour of the way she treated you. I can understand her being upset but how many times has she made a mistake with you two? Many times Harry…..its human nature to be imperfect. We all make mistakes Prongslet. Some are more serious than others but what matters is what we learn from it. Lily can't and won't blame you for this forever because I won't let her. If she tries to……she will have me to deal with." He winked at him. Harry smiled a little before hugging his godfather and saying…..

"Thank you Sirius."

"Hey great news you two….." James said as he ran into the room with a huge smile on his face. Sirius and Harry looked up questioningly at him….

"Airs has woken up. She's okay. She has a sprained wrist but apart from that she is perfectly fine. She was asking about you Harry."

"Well that's great dad. Send her my love but I am not going to see her."

Harry lay back down on his bed. Sirius and James gazed at each other quizzically.

"Harry what do you mean you aren't going to see her?"

"Exactly what I said dad. I can't face mom right now. After the way she looked at me….I am the last person she will want to see."

"Harry listen to me okay? Today was a complete accident. Nobody blames you for what happened…." Harry sniggered as he said….

"Except mom….."

"You leave your mother to me. She had no right to go off at you like that and eventually she will see that. Right now Arielle needs her big brother. She is terrified that you are mad at her Harry."

"I am not mad at her dad….."

"Well then come and see her mate. She needs you Champ."

At the hospital wing Arielle sat up on the bed talking and laughing with her mom and Remus. Tonks had gone back with Molly and Arthur on Remusorders. As Harry arrived with James and Sirius Lily turned around to greet them. Arielle smiled broadly at the sight of her big brother. Harry ran over to her and embraced her tightly.

"How are you Airs?" He asked gently as he hopped up next to her on the bed.

"I'm doing good Harry. My wrist is a little sore but Madam Pompfrey says that it will be okay in a day or two. Its funny you know…..I am probably the only first year who has seen let alone been in Hogwarts before the term starts and the only place I get to see is the hospital wing. Woo go me!" They both laughed heartedly.

"You see Lily, Harry is no threat to Arielle." Sirius said fondly.

"He loves her more than anything else on this earth Lily." Remus chimed in.

"I am begging you to let him be Lily. There are enough of people in the world who want him dead……don't be cold to him Lils. It was just a mistake."

"Yes, James I know all that. The three of you have been amazing today. I am sorry for snapping its just…..what with everything that happened this morning…..there is a lot of pressure to do what is best for Harry and when I saw Arielle lying there unconscious…..I snapped and I shouldn't have. I was scared for Harry but instead I vented my anger at him because he was an easy target. My anger wasn't at him but at…..Voldemort and his cronies. I am so sorry you guys." She hugged Remus and Sirius in turn. "Thank you for being so patient."

"Think nothing of it Lily." Remus replied politely with a warm smile.

"Yeah I mean we are a family after all love." Sirius said with a wink.

Lily smiled at them both before turning to James and saying…..

"And you……I don't even want to know where I would be without you James."

James smiled lovingly at her as he entwined his fingers in hers and said….

"That is something you never need to know about. I am always going to be here for you Lils, always. Make no mistake about that babes." They both smiled at each other before sharing a small kiss and a long embrace.

"Well isn't this touching….." They all turned around to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Snivelus?" Sirius asked irritably.

"The headmaster requested that I come down to check on the patient. I can see that she is better. Good. I shall inform Dumbledore immediately." He turned to walk away.

"So how is your nose? Any better? Oh no I can see from here that Reg didn't manage to punch it back into position…..Pinocchio." James and Remus laughed a little while Sirius grinned at him. Harry, hearing all of this jumped off the bed and approached Sirius.

"Sirius could I have a word with you outside for a moment please? Dad, Snape….you as well please." Harry marched out of the wing as they followed him quizzically.

"What is it Harry? Why did Snivelus have to come?"

"This concerns him too Sirius. For the last three years I have put up with nothing but grief from you……Professor and quite frankly I am sick of it. The very first time that you saw me you loathed me because I resemble my father. That is something that I can't change. I want the three of you to call it a truce. This idiotic behaviour started when you were all……twelve or thirteen? You are now in your mid thirties so don't you think it's about time you buried the hatchet? Snape you make it impossible for me to like you and I know that the four of us will never be friends but…..can we just try and be civil? I am not going to put up with you treating me like your inferiority for another year so…..here is what I propose. I want to be treated fairly by you from now on in and out of classes and in return…..dad, Sirius….I want you to stop bickering with him everytime you see each other just for the sake of it. Have we got a deal?"

"I don't do deals with students, Potter, least of all you….." Snape began to walk away but Harry shouted after him….

"If you don't agree Professor then I will ensure that the marauders humiliate you in front of the entire school like the old days and that everyone will know about what I saw in your pensive. The choice is yours, Sir." Harry concluded folding his arms.

James and Sirius smirked at each other as Snape stormed back.

"Fine. Have it your way. I will…….try to treat you fairly so long as you promise to respect me in and out of class. Otherwise there is no deal and I will take my chances." Harry nodded fervently.

"Okay we have a deal. Lets shake on it….."

"Id rather kiss old Voldies ass….."

"Sirius…..come on….please……for me?" Sirius rolled his head as he sighed and said….

"Yes alright fine. Put it there partner." He smiled broadly at Snape and winked. Snape quirked an eyebrow and eventually accepted Siriusoffering hand. He did the same with James and Harry but reluctantly.

After Snape had left James and Sirius turned to Harry and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You strike a hard bargain Champ."

"Well it's about time this came to an end….."

"I'm going to miss the old argie bargies now though aren't you J boy?" Sirius asked reminiscently.

"Well they certainly made life interesting Sirius me ole mate."

"If Snivelus puts one foot wrong….you guys can come and sort him out." Harry said smiling at them.

"Well that certainly makes me feel better how about you James?"

"Aye it does me too Sirius….." They laughed together until Lily and Remus came out.

"Nicely played Harry. I didn't think that I would ever see the day that these two would back down."

"Thank you Remus. I think it's fair to say that I made them an offer they couldn't refuse." Remus laughed a little.

"Harry….."

"Mom I am so sorry about today. I didn't mean to…."

"Shhhh its okay sweetheart. I know that it was an accident. I am sorry for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah of course." Harry cried as he ran and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations on getting the marauders to back off. I am so proud of you." Lily exclaimed as she hugged his head and kissed the top of it.

"Ah well never let it be said Lily my love……"

"Never let what be said Sirius?" Lily asked curiously.

"All is fair in love and marauder." Sirius winked at his friends who just smirked and shook their heads.

Well what did ya think? Hope you liked it. :)


	116. Chapter 116

Hey how are we today? I am very pleased that you all liked the last chapter. I sure hope you will enjoy this one too because…….its the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts! Yes, you got it in one! Arielle and Ryan are beginning their journey too!! Hope ya like but I am sure you will let me know either way! Lol Talk 2 ya! Enjoy:)

At 10:30 Kings Cross station was fairly congested with parents waving their children off for another year at Hogwarts. The smiling sun was shining high above them all with a casual breeze tooing and frooing. Harry and Arielle arrived with James and Lily. Ryan arrived with Sirius and Shari with the twins between them. Hermione would be travelling with the Weasley's who would be arriving shortly.

"So…..Arielle, Ryan, are you all set to start the so-called Hogwarts journey?" James asked smiling kindly at them.

"Well….it should be interesting. I'm looking forward to potions the most."

James looked from him to Lily and his two friends quizzically.

"……Watch ole Snivelus squirm when another junior marauder comes to town."

The marauders laughed at him as Lily and Shari shook their heads amusedly.

"That's ma boy!" Sirius said smiling as he swung his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Ryan and you listen good." Shari said firmly as Sirius released his grip on him as he looked between his wife and his son.

"I do not want to have any complaints about you do you hear me? You are not to go around pestering any member of staff or hassling Snape. You are to respect all of your teachers and your peers. One bad report and you will be brought home is that clear?"

"Yes mom." He replied obediently.

"Ah Shars give the kid a break……"

"No Sirius I will not. Harry has only just got you and James to lay off Snape and I want a peaceful life from hereon in."

"Alright….."

"Hey they are here you guys." Harry said happily as he waved to the Weasley's and Hermione. They all hurried down towards him. The train was set to leave in fifteen minutes.

"Oh so sorry to have kept you waiting……someone couldn't find their wand." Molly said glaring at Ron. Ron smiled sheepishly at his mom.

"Oh well never mind all that….we have to get these all aboard so…..Fred, George, Ginny…..why don't ye go on ahead?"

"Okay dad." They chimed in unison.

"Right……Remus do you want some time to yourself or would you like some company?" Harry asked. Remus smiled fondly at him as he replied

"Harry I would be delighted if the others have no objections?" He looked around and Hermione, Ron, Arielle and Ryan shook their heads.

"Okay…..lets go." He said happily as they all smiled up at him.

"Bye mom." Arielle and Ryan said respectively.

"Bye sweetheart…."

"You take care Ryan and remember what I said darling." Shari said as she hugged her son tenderly.

"I will……see you later dad." Ryan exclaimed as he high fived Sirius and hugged him briefly.

"See you soon kid." Sirius replied with a wink.

"Harry you watch out for your sister alright Champ?"

"Yes of course……" He hugged his son gently and stroked his cheek before embracing Arielle.

"Hey Padfoot……I just want to say…..thank you for everything you did for me this summer. You really helped me through the tough times. It even began to feel like the old days again….." Sirius smiled a little at him.

"Harry we are a family. How could I turn my back on you mate? You just make sure to keep on top of your occlumency and make sure to go to Remus if you need help in anything alright?"

"Yeah….absolutely Sirius." He replied soundly.

"Alright…..come here." He embraced Harry fondly. A few seconds later he took a firm grip of his shoulders as he looked him straight in the eye and said…..

"You ever need us…..you just let us know and we will be there okay?" Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Okay….." He patted him on the side of the head saying…."take care."

Harry and Ryan got on board the train and waited in the door way for Arielle who was saying goodbye to Sirius. Sirius was on his haunches embracing her tenderly as he said….."You take care of yourself angel and be good for your big brother because…..he will look out for you."

"I know Sirius. See you soon."

"Yeah, that you will love."

She got up and waved to him as she ran to the train. As she hopped in the steam began to rise as the Hogwarts Express began its journey. All of its passengers waved out the windows to the people they were leaving behind. Once out of sight, Harry, Arielle and Ryan began searching for their carriage.

"Oh no way……" Someone said as Harry approached a carriage near the rear of the train. Then he heard Hermione laughing so he with Ryan and Arielle headed in to find Remus sitting on the left next to the window, Neville was next to him with Ron and Hermione sitting opposite. They all looked up and greeted them.

"Hey Neville. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh….I know Harry but Hermione said it was ok. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not Neville. Don't be thick mate." They smiled at each other.

"I don't think you have met my sister Arielle though have you?"

"No….."

"Airs….this Neville Longbottom. He is a fourth year Gryffindor too."

"Oh cool. Hey how are you…..Neville right?"

"Eh….yeah. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you and all." She replied sweetly as she sat back down between Ron and Ryan.

"This is Ryan…..he is Siriusson……kind of like my kid brother."

"Alright Neville? How ya going mate?" Ryan asked as he saluted him.

"Yeah…..fine thanks." They both smiled at each other.

"Hey Harry…..Remus was just telling us there a few things about you."

"Oh Hermione…..you don't need to know…..if there's anything you want to know….just ask me." Harry said as he sat next to Remus.

"Oh but its fun to hear it from a third party." She replied playfully.

"So….now you are going to use all this new information against me?" He asked smirking at her. She smiled broadly, leaned forwards as she said…..

"I won't have to so long as you behave yourself."

"Well there isn't much of a chance of that happening Hermione." Remus said flatly looking at Harry who smiled cynically and punched him in the arm.

Everyone just laughed and that was the way of the Hogwarts journey until the train came to a complete stop some hours later.

Everyone started collecting their belongings as they started heading out of the train. Students began filing from all directions and all corridors but the one thing that remained the same all around the train was the loud bellowing voice of Hogwarts game keeper, Hagrid.

"Righfirsyears come along then. This way firs years….."

Harry was helping Arielle to get her things together as they hurried out of the train. As they rushed out Arielle bashed into Malfoy and landed flat on her back on the platform. Malfoy turned around and glared down at her.

"Why don't you watch where you are going shorty?"

"If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it looser!" Arielle said as she got up and dusted her robes down. Harry then emerged from the train having heard all this.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy asked irritably.

"You leave my sister alone Malfoy or you will have me to deal with."

"Ohhhhh I'm shaking….." Malfoy replied in a mock tone, biting his finger nails as he Crabbe and Goyle laughed and walked away.

"That…..was Malfoy?" Arielle asked quizzically.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"Well its just the way you described him……I thought he would resemble Snape….if he wasn't so ignorant……Id say he was kind of cute."

"Arielle…..you know what I am not even going to answer that….." She laughed heartedly as Harry smirked at her.

"Okay come on. We better get you up to Hagrid before he leaves. Where are Ryan and the others?"

"I suppose they must be up there already."

"Okay I see Hagrid…..come on quick….." They ran up the platform towards him.

"Hey Hagrid….." He slowly turned around and smiled at them both.

"Alrigh Arry? How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Hagrid. How are you?"

"I'm great altogether……is this Arielle? My, my but haven't you grown. I can't believe its time for you to come here yet."

"Hey Hagrid. There have so many people who have said that to me but it is the sad reality I'm afraid." They laughed a little.

"Okay well Airs I will leave you with Hagrid but I will see you at the feast."

"Okay. Thank you Harry…."

"No problem. Good luck with the sorting." He hugged her lightly before tearing off to find his friends.

"Thank you Harry….."

"Alrighthen…..Arielle……are you ready?"

"Yup. Lead the way." They both smiled before hopping into a boat and sailing across to the greatest journey of her life.

Hey I know it was short but Ill try to make sure the next one is more lengthily.

Talk to you soon. :)


	117. Chapter 117

Hey thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! You are pure magic:)

Okay well I do apologise if I made anyone weep sorrowfully with Arielle and Ryan starting at Hogwarts but….time flies when you are having fun right?? Lol Okay enjoy this chapter! Talk to you:)

Harry was sitting in between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to arrive.

"Hey have you heard the news?" Fred asked who was opposite them.

The trio looked at him curiously and murmured "No."

"Well apparently Dumbledore has got some big announcement to make…."

"Hmmm I wonder what that could be." George said looking puzzled at his twin and friends. Just then the first years, led by Mc Gonagall, started piling into the great hall. Arielle smiled shyly at Harry as she passed the table by, Ryan gave a small wave.

"I can't believe both Ryan and Arielle are starting Hogwarts. It doesn't seem so long ago when we were in their position." Hermione said looking between Ron and Harry.

"I guess that time flies when you are having fun Hermione."

She smirked at Harry who reciprocated. Fred and George winked at each other before leaning across the table and asking…..

"So Harry….who have you got your roaming eyes on this year mate?"

"Ummm……well Fred….."

"I mean we don't mind so long as you leave Hermione alone. She's one of the good ones." They winked at both who protested.

"Oh fellas…..we are just friends. Isn't that right Hermione?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yes of course…."

"…..Ryan Black" Mc Gonagall called at the top of the room.

Harry and company looked up as Ryan made his way to the top. Remus exchanged a small smile with him before he positioned himself on the stool. Mc Gonagall placed the hat on head as it touched his wavy black locks……

"GRYFFINDOR!" was heard all around the hall.

"Yes!" Ryan shouted throwing his fist into the air. Arielle laughed along with the Gryffindor table and some of the staff. Ryan saluted Remus before making his way down to his designated table. The twins budged up on the bench as they saw him coming down. He high fived them as he passed them by and jumped in between them.

"Alright fellas?" He asked jovially as he slung his arms around their shoulders.

"Ryan mate….you played a blinder!" They said in unison.

"Yeah congrats Ry! Sirius will be well chuffed."

"Cheers Harry but I must admit that I was worried about winding up in Slytherin…."

"Ah no chance of that Ryan. You come from Sirius gene pool."

"I can remember being in that position Ryan. I was so scared of going up there…."

"Hermione you were hyper ventilating….."

"I was not Ron!"

"Eh…..yeah you were." Ron added with a smirk.

"I wasn't….Harry was I hyper ventilating?"

"Honestly? Yes!" The boys laughed as Hermione looked at him indignant.

"Hey Harry…..it's Arielle." Neville shouted down the table.

They all looked up and saw Arielle taking her position on the stool. She looked like a terrified unicorn. The hat sat on her head for a moment as it pondered where to place her. However, she muttered under her breath…..

"Not Slytherin…..please…..Gryffindor...please…."

"GRYFFINOR!" was bellowed throughout the room. Arielle breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped off the stool and made her way down to her cheering Gryffindors.

"Well done Airs." Harry said as she hopped up beside him.

"Thank you Harry. It was a little daunting but the worst is over now right?"

"Oh….ya….absolutely!" He said smiling around at his friends who laughed.

"Oh very convincing Har…."

"You will be fine Ari. Your big brother is here and he isn't going to let anything happen to you alright? Come here." He threw his arm around her as he brought her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. She smiled to herself.

After the few remaining first years were sorted into their houses Dumbledore took his position at the podium at the top of the hall. All the chattering ceased as soon as his presence was recognised.

"Right…..well first and foremost I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts. I hope that your time here will be an enjoyable one. I would also like to welcome back our older students. Secondly I would like to make you all aware of some slight changes in staff……as you know Professor Remus Lupin took over the post of defence against the dark arts last year and we are very pleased to welcome him back this year….."

Loud cheering and applause came from the Gryffindor table especially. Harry and his crew all stood up applauding him. Remus smiled broadly in recognition.

"….However, I have also enlisted Professor Alastor Moody to assist Professor Lupin with his schedule. Professor Moody shall be taking fifth to seventh years whilst Professor Lupin shall be taking the first to fourth years. We wish them both the very best of luck in their position. Now on to more serious matters…..This year Hogwarts will play host to the Tri-wizard tournament. To those of you who are not aware of what this is then allow me to explain….."

Arielle turned to Harry abruptly as she asked in a low voice…..

"Harry didn't you have a dream about this?"

"…..Yes, but so what Ariel…."

"So what? Harry are you really that stupid? Don't you know what this means?"

"I promised myself and this family that I was not going to let Voldemort have the upper hand and I still stand by that so please just drop it Arielle."

Harry turned to face Dumbledore while Arielle rolled her eyes.

"…..So please welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxine."

The oak doors of the great hall burst open and about a dozen elegant dancing swans flowed in. The young girls were all ranging between fifteen and seventeen, each more beautiful than the next. They were tightly fitted light blue knee length blue skirts and matching jackets. They bounced their way to the top of the hall leaving all the Hogwarts boys breathless. Their head mistress who was a fully grown giantess took the rear. Dumbledore greeted her politely as the girls scattered themselves amongst the house tables. He instructed her to take a seat next to Remus.

"Alright now please settle down…..the boys in particular and please welcome the fine young men of Durmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff."

Again around a dozen students flooded the great hall. This time it was the girls of Hogwarts turn to be whirl winded. Several dashing young men ran throughout the great hall like canon balls and entertained everyone with blowing fire through a golden hoop.

"Oh…..Harry….do you see who that is?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yup…..that is Viktor Krum. What a legend. I cannot believe he is here." Harry exclaimed starting at him in awe as he paraded down the great hall in a confident stride with this head master alongside him.

Similarly, Dumbledore welcomed him and instructed to take a seat at the top table.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore addressed his school again.

"Okay well now that the niceties are over and done with lets get down to business. As I said earlier three students shall be selected from each school and I do not want to hear any protests when I tell you the age limit of entry. Any student who does not turn seventeen on or before March 31st is forbidden to enter. The three tasks ahead of you are designed to test you in ways you know not of. Therefore I must beg those of you of who are allowed to enter to seriously consider what you are about to do. At the end of the academic year whoever wins the Tri-wizard tournament shall hoist the chalice of champions; the Tri-wizard cup. For now though anyone who wishes to enter may do so by placing their name into the goblet of fire. The three names shall be announced here on Friday evening at 8:00. Now……let the feast begin."

Once the feast was over the heads of houses began addressing their peers to follow them. Remus hurried down to Arielle and Ryan before they left.

"Hey congrats you two. Your parents will be very proud of you. I know I am."

"Thanks man….." Ryan said tapping his arm gently.

"Yes, thank you Remus." Arielle answered with a sweet smile.

"Will we be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked as they walked out of the hall.

"I don't know that Arielle. You will find out tomorrow when you are given your timetables. Now go on off with your head of house."

"Okay see you tomorrow Remus." They called as they ran after their group.

Harry then emerged from the hall with his friends. Remus was still outside the hall with his hands stuck in his pockets. He smiled as the students passed him by.

"Goodnight Remus." The four Weasley's chimed together. Remus laughed a little before saying…."Good night Weasley's."

"Good night Professor Lupin." Hermione said politely as she passed by.

"Good night Hermione. Harry could I speak with you for a moment please?" Remus asked as he removed his hands from his pockets. He smiled a little at Ron and Hermione who reciprocated.

"We will wait for you outside the common room Harry." Hermione said.

"Okay thanks Hermione……what's up Remus?"

Remus who had one hand clenched in a soft fist had it resting against his mouth while his other arm was underneath. He and Harry walked a few metres away from the great hall so as nobody would hear what they were saying.

"How are you feeling having heard about the tournament?"

Harry bowed his head a little and said in an unconvincingly happy tone….

"Yeah……it should be fun….."

"Harry that is not what I mean and you know it."

"Well what do you want me to say Remus? That I am spooked? Yes, alright I am a little spooked but no it's not enough to revert back to having visions of Voldemort."

"Okay…..that's good. If you do need to talk……"

"…..Then yes, I will go to you." They smirked at each other as Remus dropped his hands to his side and said…..

"There is one other thing though. For the first week at least I would feel more comfortable if you would agree to us performing occlumency together. You just admitted to being spooked and I believe you when you say that you don't want to have any more visions but….."

"….my mind may have weakened."

"Yes, something like that. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure. with me so." They smiled as they headed down to Remus office.

Thirty minutes later and Harry found himself outside the common room. Hermione and Ron were waiting outside for him like they said they would.

"Hey sorry you guys but Remus wanted us to do some occlumency. Have you been waiting here all this time? It's freezing out here."

"We did wait……but about ten minutes ago we decided to head inside but asked the fat lady to keep a look out for you. Sorry…."

"No please don't be Hermione." Harry said with a warm smile for his friend who reciprocated. She gave the fat lady the password and they headed inside.

A few hours later Harry was the only Gryffindor left sitting on the couch. He told Ron half an hour ago that he would be up in five minutes but his mind was wandering tonight. He was thinking about the tournament. What did it all mean if anything? Could what he saw in his dreams really come true? Just as he was about to get up and head to bed, the fire started spitting sparks. As Harry looked at it closely he saw Sirius head emerging from it. He gaped at the fire stunned before he rushed over and knelt down before him.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"They will kill me if they knew I was doing this, Shari included, but I had to know. Did Arielle and Ryan make it to Gryffindor?"

"Yeah….as if there was any doubt of that. Have you been talking to Remus?"

"No not since this morning. Why do you ask?"

"So then you don't know unless Dumbledore already told you. Did he?"

Harry asked eagerly. Sirius stared at him confusedly.

"Prongslet you are going to have to make allowances for age here and the fact that it's one in the morning but…..what are you talking about mate?"

"Did Dumbledore tell you that Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"No. That's great Harry. It's always a great laugh but I don't think you can enter."

"Sirius…..I dreamt about this. Don't you remember?"

"Harry don't go thinking like that okay? All of that is in the past…."

"So you don't think it's a bit of a co-incidence that I dreamt of Hogwarts hosting the tournament and now they are?" He asked incredulously.

"…..It was just a dream Harry. Anyway we had best get some rest. You in particular what with lessons starting in the morning. Tonks and I are on duty up there for the month so we will see you tomorrow."

"So you couldn't have waited until then to find out about Ryan and Arielle?" Harry asked playfully.

"No. I couldn't sleep. I told Shari that I was going down for some milk. I am not lying either see?" Sirius held up a glass of milk. Harry smirked and said….

"Alright Padfoot…..I believe you. Anyway we should get some sleep like you said. Ill talk to you tomorrow."

"That you will kid. Good night Harry."

"Good night Sirius."

Well what did you think? Hope you liked it. Talk to you later:)


	118. Chapter 118

The following Friday night arrived fairly quickly. Everyone at Hogwarts was excited especially the first years. That same day James replaced Tonks on auror duty with Sirius and considering the turn of events many including James were glad that he was there. At 8:00 that evening all the students of the three schools made their way into the great hall. Harry headed in with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Arielle, Ryan and the marauders in tow. Harry and company joined their fellow Gryffindors as the marauders made their way to the top of the hall. Once everyone was inside Dumbledore addressed them poignantly.

"Could I have your attention please? The time is now upon us whereby we find out which three students shall compete for the infamous……tri-wizard chalice."

Dumbledore unveiled the chalice which was standing on a pedestal behind him. The congregation were in awe at the sight.

"It wont be us being called out will it George?"

"No it will not Fred."

"Hey have you any popcorn Harry? This could be a night to remember." They asked.

Harry and the others laughed at them before Harry said….

"No sorry fellas….."

"….The Hogwarts champion is…..Cedric Diggory."

The hall rang out with applause and cheers as Cedric stood up and smiled around at his friends. He then approached Dumbledore who shook his hand, smiling warmly at his student and went into the back room.

"Did you ever wonder what was in that room George?"

"Yes I did actually Fred. Perhaps we should check it out some time…."

"George…..you read my mind."

"….The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Decleour."

Fleur gracefully stood up as everyone applauded and proceeded in the same way as Cedric.

"Wow…..now that is one nice….." Harry cleared his throat and said in meek voice…

"Girl" Hermione was staring at him viciously. He smirked at her and asked….

"What….oww!" She punched him in the arm. He then massaged it and asked….

"What was that for?"

"You know as well as I do what that was for Harry James Potter!"

All of their friends watched them and couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

"Okay….so I was complimenting Fleur but…..you are still my favourite girl Hermione…." She, against her better judgement smiled at him as he threw his arm around her shoulder and brought her head down on to his shoulder.

"Aww look at that…..they aint even going out yet they are acting like an old married couple." Fred and George said making people around them laugh. Hermione and Harry quickly separated and shouted defiantly….

"We are not a couple!"

"….The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

The hall applauded him before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well at least Harry's name didn't come out of the cup." James said to his friends.

"Thank heavens for small mercies. Ah but don't Harry and Hermione remind you of Lily and James Moony?" Sirius asked looking at his friend smirking.

"They would make a lovely couple Sirius but if friendship is all there is….."

"Ah friendship my ass! Its obvious….."

"Hey you guys…..what's the cup up to?" James asked anxiously staring and pointing at the goblet of fire which was puffing blue smoke. Sirius and Remus followed their friends gaze. At this Dumbledore turned around abruptly seeing their faces. He approached it cautiously. Suddenly a puff of pink smoke rose from the goblet and spat out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it quickly and couldn't believe what was written on it. "Harry Potter." He said in a low, incredulous voice as he continued to stare down at the parchment. He turned swiftly in the direction of the marauders and the other staff members who stared at him exasperated. Hagrid was shaking his head furiously, Mc Gonagall had her hand clasped over her mouth, and Snape stared at the marauders from the back quizzically as the marauders themselves looked from one to the other in disarray.

Harry and his friends looked between each other in shock. Ryan finally asked…..

"I thought there was meant to be only three champions isn't there?"

"Yeah Ryan…..there is…." Harry replied distractedly.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled as he spun around and spotted Harry amongst his Gryffindors looking slightly shifty. He looked terrified as Arielle and Hermione looked at him horror. He started to stand up but hesitantly so Hermione helped him and pushed him gently towards Dumbledore. He walked slowly towards his head master with every single eye in the room focused on him. He approached Dumbledore who eyed him curiously. Harry took the parchment from his hand as he smiled wryly at him. He then walked as fast as he could to the top of the room with low muttering echoing all over the hall. The marauders smiled at him sadly as he reached them. The other staff members gazed at him with blank expressions as James and company ushered Harry into the backroom. Dumbledore hurried in after them with Mc Gonagall, Snape, Barty, Karkaroff and Moody in tow.

"Harry we will figure this out ok?" James said defiantly as he gripped Harry's shoulders with both hands so that they were eye to eye. Harry smiled a little as he said despondently….

"I don't really think that there is much to figure out dad." James hugged his son lightly before he was bombarded by Hogwarts staff. James stood behind him and placed his hands on his sons shoulders as they came in. Dumbledore rushed over to him and asked…..

"Harry……did you put your name into the goblet of fire?"

"Oh for God sake Albus of course he didn't!" Sirius barked.

Everyone looked at Sirius; James, Harry and Albus gazed at him anxiously.

"Sir, I swear that I didn't put my name into the goblet of fire and before you ask…. No I have no idea how it got in there."

Dumbledore stumbled back massaging his forehead as he nodded slowly at him.

"The boy is lying Albus!"

"To hell with you Karkaroff!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Puh…..Black…..with you involved anything is possible!"

"AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sirius shouted marching over to him. Karkaroff took a few steps back as Sirius was inches away from his face glaring at him furiously.

"Sirius…..that's enough Karkaroff. You and I both know that Potter couldn't have possibly cut across that age line. Be reasonable man!" Moody said calmly looking from Igor to Sirius. Sirius backed away a little as Moody spoke. He kept his eye on Harry who finally acknowledged his existence. Sirius winked at him and nodded his head. It was his way of saying that it will be ok. Harry nodded once at his godfather.

"Well perhaps you are responsible then….Mad Eye…." Karkaroff said in an accusatory tone staring him in the eye. Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned around saying….

"Perhaps you should shut your hole before I shut it for you!" Igor glared at him but Sirius stood his ground.

"Oh even at a time like this Black can manage to pick a fight."

"Now don't you start on me Snivelus…."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled coming back to reality after spending the last few minutes trying to figure out what to do.

"Barty….what are we to do?" He asked approaching him.

He looked around at them all before he finally said….

"It's very simple Dumbledore. Any name that is called out of the Goblet of Fire is automatically a champion. Potter has no choice." He looked at Harry as he said….

"He must compete."

Everyone looked at Harry anxiously all thinking the same thing; who put his name into the Goblet of Fire and why?

Well what did ya think? Let us know! Talk to you soon:)


	119. Chapter 119

Hey thanks for all the reviews...some were constructive let's say and leave it at that!! Lol

Okay well let's get cracking onto the next chapter. Talk to ya later!!

"Albus there is absolutely no way that Harry is competing in this tournament!"

James exclaimed staring at his former headmasters back who was staring into his pensive, his hands clutched tightly on the surface it was balancing on.

"James..."

"No Albus, James is right. Harry...he is just a boy! We cannot expect him to compete in something as lethal as this. He is much too inexperienced for this..."

"Thank you Minerva..." James said as he smiled supportively at her. She reciprocated it as she walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder saying...

"We will resolve this James."

"Headmaster I do believe that it's fair to say that none of this has happened by accident so perhaps it would be more prudent to not act just yet...wait and see where this leads..."

"Hold up one minute Snape! That is my son you are talking about! We cannot expect him to compete in this...Albus please tell me that you agree with me?"

James stared desperately at Dumbledore who had closed his pensive cabinet and turned around to face his colleagues and friends. He sighed as he massaged his forehead, looked at James, smiled a little and asked..."Where is Harry now?"

"He is down with Remus and Sirius in Remus office...Moody I think is with them why?"

"I want to speak with him...alone. Can you please get him James?"

"Yes of course..." He then left in pursuit of Remus office.

Sirius sat at the edge of Remus desk facing Harry who was sitting on a chair opposite it; Moody was beside him whilst Remus was sitting behind the desk.

"Come on Harry talk to us mate please." Sirius urged gently.

Harry who had his bowed, twisting his thumbs looked up and fearfully asked...

"What do you want me to say Sirius? That I am scared? Yes, of course I am scared..."

Sirius knelt down in front of him and put his hands on his legs as he looked at him closely. Harry refused to make eye contact with him. Remus who had his hand balled in a fist was resting it against his chin watching Harry anxiously, unsure of what to say. Moody rubbed his back roughly as he said...

"You will be alright son...I think that I might go and see Dumbledore. Will you two be ok here?"

Sirius and Remus nodded. Moody smiled sadly at them once before leaving.

Sirius stood up as he stretched his neck and massaged his lower back. He shared a silent glance with Remus before he walked to the far end of the room and stared out the window.

"Harry...I am not going to say that I know how you feel but I can imagine how terrified you must be. We are all at a loss as to what happened tonight but no matter what happens we will work through it together...as a family ok?"

Harry looked up and nodded. Remus smiled sadly at him as Harry bowed his head again.

He then got up and walked over to Sirius at the window. He tapped him lightly on the back to alert him of his presence before standing beside him.

"What the hell happened tonight Remus or more importantly why?"

Remus shook his head as he bowed it and sadly said...

"I don't know Sirius. Harry needs us to be strong though. I have never seen him so quiet. Not even you can get through to him." Sirius sniggered as he looked back at Harry who was still sitting in the chair with his head bowed as he said...

"Well there is a first time for everything I suppose."

"Yeah..."

Just then James rushed into the office. He saw his two friends standing there who both shook their heads at him symbolising that they had not managed to get through to Harry. James smiled tensely as he looked over at him. He then walked over to him a few seconds later. He placed a hand on his shoulder before bending down beside him.

"Hey Harry...Dumbledore wants to talk to you Champ..."

"It came true dad...the dream I had during the summer...it came true." He looked at his father sadly as he uttered the last bit. James smiled anxiously at him as he stroked his cheek with the back of his hand and said..."Harry...we are going to resolve this ok? I appreciate that it's a little daunting for you right now but we can work this through..."

"A little daunting? Dad I have never been more scared in all my life! My name mysteriously comes out of the goblet of fire, half the school probably think that I did it myself somehow, I have to enter this tournament against my will and face God knows what..." He stood up walked behind the chair, rubbing his face tiredly. Sirius and Remus stood there watching him closely. Harry faced all three of his guardians and asked...

"What am I supposed to do fellas?"

"We do what we always do Harry. We work through this as a family."

"Your dad is right Harry. But this time think baby steps alright?" Sirius said placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked him directly in the eye. Harry just nodded.

"I know that it's easy to say and even harder to hear Harry but...we will resolve this. Dont forget that I am here for you anytime day or night. Your dad and Sirius aren't too far behind me ok?"

"Yeah Remus...ok..."

"Ok so are you ready to talk to Dumbledore now?" James asked gently.

Harry nodded as all three smiled at him. He then left with James.

James waited at the steps of Dumbledores office as Harry ascended the spiralling staircase. As he reached the top he saw Snape emerging from the office. Immediately Harry bore his eyes through Snape the most unexpected thing happened; Snape was pleasant to Harry.

"Well how are you feeling?" Snape asked in a polite tone.

Harry stared at him quizzically before saying...

"Yeah...I'm ok. Scared as you would expect but..."

"It's only natural to be scared Potter..."

"Yeah...aren't you going to ask me how I managed to do it then?"

"To do what?" Snape asked curiously.

"How I managed to put my name into the goblet of fire?"

"No. I don't think even you would go that far...even if you were raised by marauders..."

Harry was stunned by his reaction. Snape never was this pleasant to him before. He must want something.

"Right well...thanks Sir...Dumbledore is expecting me..." Harry said as he made his way to the door as Snape stepped out of his way.

"Yes he is. He asked me to keep an eye on you..."

"Well I bet you really are relishing that idea."

Snape turned around and faced Harry as he said...

"I feel it's time that we put the past behind us. We all need to stick together and stand as one especially as events appear to become more sinister as the years progress. I will admit that I don't particularly like your father or Godfather for that matter but...what you said to us before the start of term made sense. I am willing to move on if they are. Goodnight Potter."

Snape then swept downstairs leaving a very confused Harry behind. Nevertheless he knocked on his headmaster's door and was commanded to enter. He obeyed whereby he approached Dumbledores desk and took a seat in front of it as ordered to.

"So Harry...you are entering the tri-wizard tournament. I can only imagine what you must be going through. What is important now though is that we prepare you for what lies ahead."

"I know that there are three tasks Sir, but...have you any idea as to what they might be?"

"I am afraid that I don't as of yet Harry but the one thing that I am most certain about is that you will never have encountered anything like them before. "

"Ok..." Harry said as he bowed his head and sighed.

"Harry...what is on your mind? I get the impression that it's not just the tournament that is making you become this isolated from me or from anyone. Has it got anything to do with Voldemort?"

Harrys head shot up immediately. He stared at Dumbledore explicitly. Even though he knew that there was very little which Dumbledore did not know, it still astounded him how there was next to nothing that you could conceal from him no matter how hard you tried.

"It's not just the dream that I had during the summer Sir, it's the fact that every year something happens and it's usually Voldemort related. There are going to be so many members of the Order here during the year that I can't help but wonder if this will be the year that he maybe...returns?"

Dumbledore studied his student who was watching him closely for a few seconds. For someone so young it was amazing how much he understood but then again it's hardly surprising considering what he has been through.

"Harry...I don't have all the answers. Sometimes believe it or not I can be wrong."

They both smiled a little at this.

"The one thing that I am certain of is that Voldemort is behind this in some way or perhaps it all really is just a mere co-incidence...but I think not. I have no fear of your safety this year however, Harry, and neither should you. As you said yourself there are going to order members here at all times. Remus of course will be teaching here so there will always be someone who you know exceptionally well to turn to if needs be. Sirius and your father it was agreed would be alternating between their jobs and here but I expect that their presence will be a lot more prevalent now considering tonight's events. Don't forget Harry that I too am here day or night."

Harry smiled appreciatively at Dumbledore before he said...

"Yes, thank you Sir. I have one more question though."

"What is it Harry?"

"Well...Snape...Professor Snape...why did you ask him to keep an eye on me? Remus is here so why not him or Moody or even Professor Mc Gonagall..."

"Harry..." He held up one hand to silence him as he said...

"Snape offered his services. I didn't ask him I assure you of that."

"Why would he offer to keep an eye on me though? He hates me...or at least I thought he did."

Dumbledore smirked at Harry before saying...

"No Harry he does not hate you. He has a history with James and Sirius as you are well aware. They equally enjoyed getting each other into trouble here even though I will admit that the notorious marauders were guilty of far more than Severus was. You resemble James in so many ways Harry... particularly in features. I imagine that seeing you brought back all the torture memories that Severus endured whilst he was here. I am not trying to justify his unruly behaviour towards you. Why do you think I never punished you when Severus asked me to? I knew that he had said or done something to deliberately infuriate you...his way of getting back at James I imagine. When he told me what you said to him, James and Sirius a few weeks ago...I was rather impressed and so was he. I convinced him to give you a second chance and to see you as Harry and not James. Severus is a good person Harry and a remarkable wizard who like Sirius had an awful upbringing. He was like Regulus... a loaner who sought refuge with death eaters because he felt that is what would make him happy and his parents because they too were supporters of Voldemort. Once he saw that he could have a life outside that he seemed happier but he is scarred Harry, deeply scarred. I see no reason why he couldn't be friends with the marauders but perhaps that it is wishful thinking on my part."

"Yeah, I can't see Sirius being best friends with him..."

They laughed a little before Dumbledore said...

"We all have to work together as the darkness draws near Harry. Sirius knows where I stand as does Severus. I meant what I said Harry...there is no reason why they can't be friends. Anyway...you had best get some rest. I trust that there will be many Gryffindors wanting to see you."

"Yes...I suppose so. Goodnight Sir." Harry said as he rose from his seat.

"Goodnight Harry."

Well what did you think???


	120. Chapter 120

Hey how are we all out there in fanfic land??? Lol Ok well thanks a mil for the class reviews dolls and fellas!! There is one thing that I want to clear up though. Moody is NOT an impostor. All the characters are for real. There is a slight twist at the end but it does NOT involve polyjuice potion. If YOU want to know who put Harrys name into the goblet of fire you are just going to have to stay tuned but it was NOT Moody!!!!!!! Ok now that's said and done...hope you will enjoy this chapter.

"Wow wow wow hang on a second Harry...Snape offered to help you? Or at least keep an eye out for you? Why would he do that? He hates your guts mate!"

"Yeah, I was just as confused Ron but maybe my talk with him and the others really did help him see me as Harry and not James."

"All the same Harry...I would watch yourself. Snape doesn't do nice unless you are a Slytherin."

"Dean even agrees with me Harry!" Harry just rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the arm chair next to the fire. Ron was standing in front of him but moved to the couch next to Hermione as Dean sat on the arm.

"Well what do you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. It does seem rather peculiar that Snape would suddenly start being amiable towards you. But perhaps you are right. Maybe he really has changed..." She smiled quizzically at him. He returned a broad smile. Their friends picked up on it but before they could leave Hermione stood up and said...

"I think I might head to bed. I suppose that I will see you in the morning then..."

She looked around at all three who nodded. She then smiled and left.

The next morning Harry went down for breakfast with his friends. As they approached the great hall the marauders were coming out. Upon seeing Harry the requested a quiet word with him. Harry told his friends that he would see them in there as he followed the marauders down to Remus room.

"So what is this we hear about you being all palsy walsy with Snivelus then Prongslet?" Sirius asked as they piled into the classroom single file.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Padfoot." Harry replied innocently.

Sirius eyed him curiously as he took a seat on one of the desks near the top of the room.

"Harry whatever Snape has told you...he was partly to blame alright? So don't you go feeling sorry for him."

"Dad...I...why do hate him so much? How did all this start actually? I mean if I am supposed to hate him then you could at least give me a good reason to."

Harry exclaimed as he folded his arms and stared at James and Sirius in turn. Remus was descending the stairs from his office looking through some notes when Sirius turned around and called out...

"Remus help us out here mate. Prongslet reckons that Snivelus has good intentions towards him..."

"Well maybe he has Sirius. I have never had any difficulty working with him aside from the fact that the three of us are all friends..."

"Oh don't tell me you feel sorry for the sap too!" Sirius exclaimed as he hopped off the desk and faced his friend.

"Harry is old enough to decide certain things for himself Sirius...besides I am going to be here..."

"Sirius what about the truce you made?"

"Yes, a truce to be civil Harry...not to be his best bloody friend!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he said...

"Look alright...fine...I don't know why Snape offered to look out for me but I am prepared to reserve judgement for now. He said last night that he was prepared to let old grudges go so long as ye were..."

"Oh yes that is what they all say Harry but this year things are different. The devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff was a notorious death eater and nobody Harry stops being a death eater! I dont care how much Dumbledore trusts Snape. I don't and I never will."

"What about Reg? You trust him don't you? He was a death eater..."

"That is different Harry!" Sirius barked.

"How because he is family? Just cut him some slack Sirius ok? Now if you are done I am going to get some breakfast. See you all around I am sure."

On Harry's way back to the great hall he ran into Karkaroff who was coming out of the great hall. Harry simply rolled his eyes as Karkaroff offered him a menacing smile. Nevertheless Harry continued to enter the great hall but Karkaroff stopped him, placing a hand up against the door frame. Harry looked at him perplexed as Karkaroff continued to glare at him. Eventually he spoke.

"So….Dumbledore's little golden boy has entered the tri-wizard tournament."

Harry ignored him as he turned his head in the direction he came from.

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against Krum?" He laughed a little before he continued….. "You really must be desperate to play with the big boys Potter. Tell me, what do you want?"

Harry looked at him as he said in a defiant, fearless voice…..

"Well right now I would like to get some breakfast so if you will excuse me…"

He went to get past him but Karkaroff stopped him by placing his other hand against the door frame. Up at the staff table Mc Gonagall ushered Snape to go down there and see what was going on. Snape obliged. He hurried down to the door. As he reached it he tapped Karkaroff on the shoulder. Karkaroff turned around as Snape asked quizzically.

"What exactly is the meaning of this Karkaroff?"

"I just wished to talk to the youngest contestant Severus. Surely there is no harm in that." He replied with a smug smirk. Snape looked at Harry who was standing behind Karkaroff. Harry raised an eye brow at Snape who turned back to Igor and said…

"Potter has lessons which commence in ten minutes. To the best of my knowledge he has not had any breakfast so perhaps it would be fruitful for you to have a chat with him later."

"But of course Severus….." He bowed a little as he exited the great hall, glaring once at Harry who eyed him suspiciously. After he was out of ear shot Snape turned to Harry and asked in a low voice.

"What exactly did he say to you Potter?"

"Oh….not much really sir. He just wanted to know if "Dumbledore's golden boy" thought he had what it took to take on Krum."

Snape nodded as he said in a grave voice…..

"Be careful with him Harry. He isn't out of Azkaban all that long. As far as I am concerned he has never done much to prove to me personally that he has reformed. You know that he was a death eater don't you?"

"Yes. Sirius mentioned that to me earlier. He believes that he can't be trusted either."

"Right…..well just don't ever find yourself alone with him." Harry nodded.

"You had best get some breakfast before it's cleared away….." Snape began to walk away but Harry called out to him.

"Sir it's almost nine O'clock….I don't have time…."

Snape walked back as he said in the same tone he had spoken to him in….

"Take your time. Potions are first so I will allow you to be a few minutes late. Just make sure you turn up."

Harry smirked and said "Thank you Sir."

Snape nodded as he quickly walked away to the top of the room again.

At 9:10 Harry found himself outside the dungeons. He sighed once as he walked in hoping that the Snape he had spoken to last night and this morning wasn't an impostor. He pulled down on the handle as he cagily walked inside. Snape was at the top of the room writing ingredients for a potion up on the board.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Potter!" Draco bellowed which did him no favours. Everyone turned around and started chattering amongst themselves.

Snape swept down from where he was, banged his hand down on Draco and Crabbes desk as he ushered in a fierce voice, glaring at Draco….."Silence!"

Draco gazed at him perplexed as Snape stood erect and said….

"Take your seat as quickly as possible Potter. I want to see this sleeping draught on my desk in forty minutes."

Harry nodded as Snape swept back to the board. Harry took a seat next to Ron as Draco continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Snape really has changed….towards you at least Harry." Ron muttered to his friend who was in the process of taking down the list from the board. He turned to Ron saying…"Yeah, it's so weird though. I never thought I would see the day. Sirius still doesn't trust him though."

"What about James and Remus?" Ron asked.

Harry jolted his head as he said…."Remus is pretty cool. He doubts that it's all an act. My dad is just curious to see where this can lead but Sirius…..there is not a snowballs chance in hell that is going to wager that easily." They both laughed a little before getting started on the potion.

After potions there came Harry's favourite class and Gryffindors favourite teacher….

Defence against the dark arts with Remus. Snape was highly impressed with how Harry had progressed from last year and even awarded him by giving Gryffindor five points. This of course was much to Slytherins disgust. As they all filed in to Remus classroom, Draco took it upon himself to have it out with Harry. Harry shared a desk with Hermione in the middle of the second row from the front; Draco sat on the left with Goyle whilst Ron and Neville sat on the right. They were all chattering amongst themselves waiting for Remus to arrive down from the office.

"So Potter….what exactly did daddy do to Professor Snape to make him treat you the way he is then?" Harry turned to face Draco as he said….

"What the hell are you on about? My dad has got nothing to do with it…."

"Oh really?" Draco asked with a sly smirk. "He and that blood traitor Godfather of yours seem to hovering around the school a hell of a lot since the term began. You expect me to…." Harry stood up and approached his desk as he shouted….

"Don't you EVER refer to Sirius like that again, Malfoy!"

"Or what? What are you going to do Potter?" He asked cynically still remaining in his seat. Harry then turned away to go back to his desk as Draco and his fellow Slytherins laughed….."I knew that he didn't have the bottle. Just like his father…."

Harry turned back just as Remus was descending the stairs and punched Draco in the face. He fell of his seat with a ferocious thud as everyone gasped or laughed; depending on which house they were in. Goyle helped him up as Malfoy wiped away the blood that was pumping down his face. Remus immediately ran over to him.

"Draco…..you had best go and see Madam Pompfrey…."

"You need to put a leash on that!" He bellowed at Harry as he stood at his desk. Harry made another attempt to lunge at him but Remus threw one arm around his chest to prevent him from doing so.

"See…." Malfoy pointed as he and Goyle left for the hospital wing.

Remus released Harry as they faced each other. Remus stared at him for an explanation so Harry eventually said….

"He was insulting dad and Sirius….." Remus rolled his eyes as he headed up to his desk. Harry shouted after him……"What did you expect me to do?"

"I expect you take your seat. Now sit and I will speak to you after class."

Harry sighed as he obeyed. Hermione glared at him but Harry shook his head.

"Oh you are as bad as Remus…."

"I can't believe you fell for it again……" Harry stated at her irritably.

"Alright well…..welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a good summer break but unfortunately we have to get back to work now. However, I would like to congratulate you all on your remarkable exams. I didn't expect some of you to do so well but…..you managed to prove me wrong." There was light chuckling before Hermione raised her hand and asked…..

"Excuse me Professor Lupin but I have one question for you."

"Are you sure it's just the one?" Ron asked.

"She smiled cynically at him as a few more including Remus laughed lightly.

"Well what is it Hermione?"

"Well…..since next year we will be faced with the owls…..I was just wondering if we will be doing some practical magic this year or will that be reserved for next year?"

"Oh Hermione…..cant we just get through this year first?" Dean asked from behind.

Harry and others laughed as Harry said…."You know what she is like."

"Harry….well now that is an interesting question Hermione. What I was thinking though was that maybe we could reserve one lesson a week for practical magic and the rest of the week perhaps we could focus on the theory. What do you all think of that?"

"Oh yeah….wow…..cool….." This was heard throughout the room.

"Yes that would be brilliant Professor Lupin." Hermione replied politely.

Remus smiled warmly at her as he said….

"Well good. I am glad you like it Hermione."

Harry who was doodling on the cover of his book with his quill caught Remus attention.

"Is that alright with you then Harry?" He asked turning a page in his own book.

Harry shrugged as he said….."Yeah…..you are the teacher after all…..Professor."

He smiled cynically at Remus who smirked against his better judgement.

"I wonder how Malfoy is." Seamus exclaimed jovially which earned him scowls from the Slytherins and laughter from the Gryffindors.

"Well after Harry socked him senseless…." Dean said humorously. Harry and Ron smiled at them and each other as Hermione just shook her head.

"Okay now that is enough. I want you all to please open your books to page 24 where we learn how to disarm our opponent safely."

After class Harry remained behind as Remus asked him to. Harry stayed in his seat as Remus sat on the desk in front of him and said…..

"Harry I would have thought that we were past all this nonsense."

"Remus, Malfoy was insulting my dad and Sirius. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to ignore him and have the sense to realise when someone is looking for retaliation. You broke his nose Harry for goodness sake…." Remus looked out the window as he placed a hand under his chin. Harry who had his head bowed tapped his fingers lightly on the desk as he muttered…. "He deserved it."

"No Harry he did not!" He got off the desk, walked up towards his with his hands running through his hair. He let out a loud sigh as he turned around and walked back to Harry and asked…."When are you going to get it? After everything we have been through…….

"Okay….I am sorry Remus….." Harry replied meekly.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time Harry. Do you not know who Dracos father is?"

"Yes…."

"Well then you should know that he can make life very unpleasant not just for you but for all of us….."

"Remus he is hardly going to get me chucked into Azkaban….."

Remus slammed his hands down on either side of the desk as he said sternly…

"Lucius Malfoy is NOT someone that you want to mess with Harry!"

"Why are you angry with me Remus?" Harry asked perplexed.

Remus stood erect as he said…..

"I don't want to be Harry but I don't think that you realise the seriousness of all this. There are order members here……Malfoy is a death eater…..do you see where I am going with this?" Harry shook his head so Remus breathed in deeply as he bent down in front of him.

"Ok. I am sorry Harry for shouting. It's just that….I am disappointed that you gave Draco the satisfaction of getting his father fired up. Dumbledore has enough on his mind without having Lucius Malfoy throwing his weight around here and making life unpleasant…..the less outside hassle we have this year Harry, the better."

"Ok. I am sorry Remus." Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah. I know you are Harry. What's done is done. Let's just hope that nothing comes of this. Anyway…..how has your morning been so far?" He asked smiling warmly at him as he walked up to his desk and began to clear it.

"It's been really good actually. Snape is being…..nice."

"So he is still at that then?" Remus asked smirking. Harry half laughed as he rose from his desk and said….

"Yeah. Karkaroff was interrogating me….banging on about how I was Dumbledore's golden boy but wasn't good enough to defeat Krum and Snape….defended me. He even allowed me to be a few minutes late for his class so I could get some breakfast."

"Did he now? Well that's…..great Harry."

"I get the impression that you don't trust him though Remus."

"Well it's like I said earlier Harry…..I have had no issues working with him. We aren't friends as you can imagine but…..he is an ambiguous character to sketch. I even found it difficult to come to a conclusion about him at school even though James and Sirius despised him from day one. Lily though had great time for him. I even think that on some level…..they could be called friends but they never socialised. They did study together on occasion particularly if a potions exam was coming up."

"Why did my dad and Sirius hate him so much? I mean there were loads of Slytherins there that they could pick on…..why Snape?"

Remus eyed him curiously. A slight smirk passed his lips as he said…..

"Up to a month ago you were the same as them Harry. I even recall you being sent to see Dumbledore by him last year for calling him all sorts in class. Why are you suddenly so keen to be his best friend?" Remus sat back down on the desk he had previously occupied as Harry did the same opposite him.

"I just see that he is trying to make an effort to treat me fairly for whatever reason and I want to give him a chance. Sirius won't relent though. Did Snape do something unforgivable to him at school or something? I mean he forgave Regulus so why not Snape?"

"Snape is not his brother Harry. Nothing happened at school between them that can't be resolved. However, Sirius is stubborn. He refuses to believe that people have changed, particularly when they were death eaters. He didn't forgive Regulus so easily if you remember?"

"Yeah, Vertiserium did that….."

"Exactly. Sirius idolises you Harry. He isn't so quick to letting just anyone walk into your life. Snape was a death eater. To some he still is but to many he is not."

"What do you think Remus?" Remus thought about that for a few seconds and said…

"I don't think he is but then again I wasn't brought up to become one myself. Sirius was so you ask him to cut Snape some slack? Maybe you should cut Sirius some slack Harry. Yes, he quite possibly does still hold a grudge against him from his Hogwarts days but he is only thinking of you. You know how protective he is of you. As I said before he didn't want to accept that Reg had changed until he took Vertiserium. All that was for your sake. He wasn't going to have a death eater living under the same roof as you. Give him some space and he will come around once he sees that Snapes intentions are honourable. Anyway….you had best get to your next class. You have transfiguration in ten minutes don't you?"

"Have we been talking that long? I'll see you later Remus." Harry ran out of the room in the direction of Mc Gonagalls class. Remus laughed as he said….

"Take care Harry." He then headed up to his office to prepare for his first years in the afternoon.

So…..what did we think:)


	121. Chapter 121

Hey how is everyone out there? Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys keep this story alive so thank you!!  Okay well we are but one chapter away from the first task of the tri wizard tournament so I hope yall will enjoy it!! 

A few weeks later Harry found himself amidst all the commotion. On Saturday he along with the other contestants would be faced with the first task of the tri-wizard tournament. Sirius was on duty with Tonks and Kingsley until lunchtime. James would then take his place. As Harry was coming back from herbology with Ron and Hermione, Sirius who was standing in the doorway of the castle stopped him from entering. He beckoned the others to go in. They all just eyed him puzzled by his actions. When everyone had gone in Sirius then turned to Harry and asked...

"When was the last time you spoke to Snivelus?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he said...

"Why do you ask Sirius?"

"Just answer the question Harry." He said hurriedly

"Well...we had potions yesterday..."

"And..." Sirius said beckoning him to carry on

"And nothing Sirius. Snape isn't trying to kill me. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because Harry this is Snape we are talking about!"

"People can change you know..."

"Not when their name is slippery Severus Snape!"

"Ok...look...I appreciate your concern Sirius but..."

"Has he done anything "nice" for you lately?"

"Ummm...no. Not since the incident with Karkaroff."

"Yes and he is another one that can't be trusted!"

"Sirius..."

"I want you to have next to nothing to do with either one of them." Sirius said gravely looking Harry firmly in the eye and making sure nobody was around to over hear them.

"Sirius..."

"Clearly there is some sort of conspiracy here at Hogwarts this year."

"Sirius..."

"I think that I should talk to Minerva..." Sirius said as he looked down in the direction of her office. Harry now had enough of Sirius not listening to him so he shouted his name to get attention.

"SIRIUS! Would you please just listen to me for a minute? I don't trust Snape 100 yet. I still am at a loss as to why he is being this civil towards me but if it gets Draco rattled then Im game."

Both Harry and Sirius smirked at that last remark before Harry continued.

"If you think that I would choose to turn to Snape before you, dad or Remus then you have a screw lose Padfoot! You guys are still my family and Snape is still my teacher so stop worrying ok? If there is something that I feel you need to know then I will tell you otherwise I ask that you let me deal with this my way alrght?"

"Yeah alright Prongslet. Come here." He hugs him lightly.

"Are you coming in for some lunch?" Harry asks.

"No you go on ahead Harry. I am coming off duty here and going on duty over in Zonkos at one so...I'll get something when I get home. I will see you on Saturday though kid. Take care Harry." Sirius said with a wink for his godson. Harry smiled before saying...

"Yeah, you too Sirius."

As Harry headed into the great hall he saw Viktor Krum standing behind Hermione who was seated at the Gryffindor table with a few of her other friends. Viktor placed a hand on her back as he whispered something in her ear which had her beaming. He then left with all the female students staring after him. Harry smirked a little at him as he passed by which Viktor returned. Harry then walked down the great hall and took a seat in between Ron and Dean. Hermione was talking to Ginny and Arielle. Harry began picking at the crisps that were on the table as he asked...

"So what did Viktor want Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously as she dropped the prawn cracker she was holding and blushed. Harry continued to stare at her along with the rest of their group of friends. Hermione then pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she bashfully said...

"Oh he just wanted us to go maybe for a walk sometime...so we can talk." She continued to stare down at the table as Harry said casually...

"I see." He then threw the crisp he was holding into his mouth and smiled meekly at her.

"You don't mind do you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry eyed her perplexed but with a small smirk before saying...

No Of course not. As a matter of fact I was thinking of asking Luna out."

"Loony Lovegood?" Ginny and Hermione cried together. They both turned and smirked at each other as Harry exclaimed...

"Gins...Hermione...I...She is a very sweet girl and I happen to think that she is rather pretty actually. I am sick of people calling her that!"

Im sorry Harry." Hermione said at once looking ashamed.

"It's fine Hermi...so you have no objections then?" He asked leaning across the table a little.

She looked up and shook her head before saying...

"No Harry. If you really like her then you should go for it." She smiled warmly at him.

He reciprocated as he said..."Right." and coolly rose from the table and strode down to Luna, looking back every so often at Hermione who watched him bemused.

"Hey there Luna." Harry said amiably. Luna turned around in her seat and smiled at him before turning her back on him again and saying...

"Hello Harry. How are you today?"

Yeah I am good thanks. Luna do you mind if I join you?"

She turned around again to face him, smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Please go right ahead Harry." He smiled at her before muttering "Thanks" and sitting on the bench next to her.

"I am just finishing my potions essay for Professor Snape. He didn't take too kindly to my last one being late but when I explained to Professor Dumbledore that people were borrowing and not returning my books and quills he understood. Professor Dumbledore is such a nice man. Don't you agree Harry?" She asked as she continued writing. What she didn't realise was that Harry was smirking and winking at any Hogwarts or Beauxbatons girls that passed by the table.

"Oh yes Luna. He is very nice. Luna...I was just wondering if maybe you and I could go for a walk. Obviously now is not the right time for you..."

"Hmmmm well perhaps we could this evening after dinner. I hear that they are bringing over the dragons from Romania tonight. I should dearly love to see them." She exclaimed now facing him.

Harry stared at her horrified, not believing he heard what she really said.

"Dragons? Why are they bringing over dragons Luna?"

"Oh it's for the first task. Did you not know? I hope I have not frightened you Harry."

No...not at all. I...eh...Ill meet you for that walk later so Luna. Is seven ok with you?"

"Oh yes seven is perfect Harry."

Cool. Ill talk to you later Luna."

Harry stood up from the bench, rubbed his forehead a little as he breathed in deeply. He began pacing a few inches up and down by Lunas bench. He then took a long glance down to his friends, 

smiled weakly at them and ran out of the great hall. They stared after him with concern etched on their faces and in their eyes.

Outside the great hall Harry found Sirius talking to Kingsley and Tonks. He ran over to them to see if they would back up Lunas story about dragons being the first task.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks cried jovially as he reached them.

"Yeah hey Tonks, Kingsley..."

"Hey Harry my little man. Give a brother some love man." Kingsley held out his palm and Harry slapped it and smirked at him. Kingsley ruffled his hair as he winked at him.

"What is the matter Prongslet?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Uhhh...I was just talking to Luna Lovegood there and she tells me that dragons are the first task. Please tell me she is joking." Harry looked from one to the other with a pleading look in his eyes.

All three adults looked from one to the other. Harry who had been following their body language intervened with a sigh and exclamation of fear.

"Oh no...are ye serious? The first task is battling a dragon?" Harry exclaimed horrified.

"Harry it may sound scary but man I promise you it will be fine." Kinsley said gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Have you ever battled a dragon Kinsley?" Harry asked sharply.

"No..."

"Well then you know nothing."

Harry stepped away from all three looking at them in fear and disgust. How could they be so calm? This was a dragon he was facing in three days.

"Have you spoken to Remus or Moody yet Harry?" Tonks asked anxiously.

"No but what can they do Tonks?"

"Well they are teaching dada this year so..." She stopped mid sentence as she saw Harry starring at Sirius with venom. Sirius had fear and guilt written all over his face

"You knew? Sirius...I stood here beside you ten minutes ago and you said nothing?"

"Harry I..."

"Let me guess. You didn't how to tell me? Or maybe you thought I would be fine. The best one I'd say is maybe you thought I would never find out before Saturday and you could rush in and be this big hero and promise me that everything would be hunky dory is that right Sirius?"

"Harry are you alright? What is going on here?"

Harry and the others looked in the direction of Remuss voice. He was standing behind Harry looking quite worn out. Sirius still continued to look anxious but Harry took no notice.

"I suppose you knew too did you?" Harry asked in an accusatory tone.

"Knew what?" Remus asked cautiously.

"There are dragons coming over from Romania tonight. Kingsley just arrived here to tell us so that we could inform Dumbledore and in turn suggest that the contestants be made aware."

Harry looked down at the floor feeling ashamed of his actions now after hearing what Sirius just said.

"Yes well...the ministry will need me back so I better go. Harry you take care of yourself man and I will see you soon."

Harry smiled blandly as Kingsley patted him on the cheek, waved goodbye to the others and left.

Remus still sensing that something was wrong was about to ask when Tonks intervened.

"Remus do you fancy getting some lunch? I could really do with something myself."

"Yeah of course Tonks. Let's go." Sirius winked at Tonks as she smiled and went into the great hall with Remus.

Harry turned to face Sirius feeling remorse for the grief he gave him a short time ago. Sirius stared at him shakily not really knowing what to say.

"Sirius..."

"Come with me Harry for a minute. There is something that I want to tell you."

Harry followed Sirius down to Remus classroom. It was vacant so Sirius took a seat at Remus desk at the top of the room. Harry sat on a desk adjacent to him.

"Sirius..." Harry began but Sirius put up a hand to stop him. He looked over at his godson before saying...

"Harry I didn't know about the dragons until Kingsley showed up. I would have told you otherwise."

"Yeah I know. I am sorry for letting rip at you Sirius."

"Is there something on your mind other than this damn tournament?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I saw Viktor talking to Hermione Prongslet..." He replied with a smirk.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the floor and gripped either side of the desk.

"We are just friends Padfoot."

"Well just because you are only friends now does not mean that you have to remain that way forever." Harry nodded still starring at the floor so Sirius continued.

"Shari and I were friends at school too Harry. We were never as close as you and Hermione are partly because she was a friend of Lilys and we all the history there of Lily and the marauders."

Harry smirked still starring at the floor.

"However, I decided to take the plunge with Shars when we were in fourth year. I asked her to this ball that Hogwarts was hosting. Unfortunately it didn't last."

"Why what happened Sirius?" Harry asked anxiously looking up now.

"Well...this girl that I was kind of seeing got into a spot of bother with the guy she was with that night. I went to see if she was okay and Shari followed me and saw us kissing."

"Ah..." Harry said as he half laughed.

"Can I just say that she kissed me though? Oh well...it took a while before Shari would speak to me again. I realised that night though that I couldn't give her what she wanted. I wasn't mature enough then. I was having too much fun having girls chasing after me to settle down. It wasn't until we were in sixth year that the spark between us became mutual but then when the war started...I was too close to James as old Voldie knew so...I didn't want to risk Shari getting hurt. I distanced myself from girls for a while. I wasn't safe to be around. Thankfully things worked out in the end."

"Hermione is my best friend Sirius. I love her like a sister. I do feel this strong attraction to her but...I am not what she needs."

"How do you know what she needs Harry? Have you asked her?"

"No..."

"So how do you know?"

"You just said that you weren't safe to be around because Voldemort knew that you and dad were best friends. What if he knows about Hermione?"

"Oh Harry...Voldemort is not back mate."

"Yes but we both know it's only a matter of time Sirius."

"And when he does decide to show his distorted face we will be ready for him. Stop thinking so far into the future Prongslet. You got the right here and the right now. What will be will be. The order is far more organized this time around I promise you that Harry. So stop worrying about Voldie getting to Hermione to get at you. He won't. Hermione is a smart witch. If you think that you guys are worth the chance then you have to go for it. To hell and back with Krum! Let me give you your first proper lesson in love Harry. Take my advice on this because it's crucial.

Never give up on someone when you can't go through a whole day without thinking about them.

We all search for our soul mate Harry. Someone to complete us, someone to make us feel a way that nobody else in the world can. Some people never find that. If there is the slightest chance that 

Hermione could be the one for you then you have got to take that chance. Life is too short to worry about what other people think. Do not have regrets Harry. Life is not worth that kind of torture."

Harry listened intently to what Sirius said. Maybe he should take a chance with Hermione. Everyone says that falling in love is all about chance and you will never know what you could have had if you don't dive in the deep end once in a while.

"However, there is something else I feel you should know Harry."

Harry looked up at Sirius with a questioning look in his eyes so Sirius continued.

"This morning we got a letter from Rob..."

"Rob? What is wrong with him? Is he ok Sirius?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes he is fine. Dumbledore requested Dieters assistance within the Order but he was uncertain until Rob insisted they return. "

"Why would Rob want to come back here? He hates me Sirius."

"He doesn't hate you Harry. I think it was more a clash of personalities. Dieter wants to return with Rob. How do you feel?"

It is not up to me..."

"Are you willing to let bygones be bygones and start afresh with Rob?"

"I am if he is."

"Okay great. I will mail Dieter back today with the news. Thank you Harry."

"It's cool Sirius. It's cool." They both smiled a little at each other.

At seven o clock that evening Harry met Luna outside the great hall with Ron, Hermione, Ryan, Arielle, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Cedric, Fleur and Krum. They all headed towards Hagrid where they would see the dragons for the first task of the tournament.

Harry and Luna walked together as did Hermione and Ginny. The rest of the group were scattered between them. Hagrid was waiting for them outside his cabin.

"Hey Hagrid" They chimed in unison.

"Alrigh you lo. Lets go. Come on." He nodded at Harry as he led the way into the forest.

"Why are we going into the forest?" Ron whispered to Harry from behind.

"I expect that is where the dragons are Ron."

"Yes but Harry...it's the dark forest."

Harry just smirked as he rolled his eyes. He smiled down at Luna who looked up at him and reciprocated his smile.

"I think dragons are rather fascinating, don't you agree Harry?"

"Oh yes...absolutely Luna." He mused looking around at his friends who smirked at him.

"Would you mind if I went and spoke to Hagrid for a minute?"

"No Luna. Go right ahead." They both shared a brief smile. As soon as she was out of earshot the boys turned to Harry saying...

"Harry man what are you doing with Luna?" Dean asked?

"Yeah I mean we all know its Hermione you fancy."

"Ron, Dean, I...Hermione is with Krum and I cannot and will not come between them."

"Oh my good gosh! Would ya look at the state of those yokes!" Arielle exclaimed pointing to the dragons.

After all the gasps and whispered exclamations had died down, Harry shouted over at Hagrid.

"Hagrid you can't be serious!"

"What is wrong Harry? Dragons are beautiful creatures..."

"Yeah of course. The best part is when they spit fire at you."

Hagrid scowled at Ron and said...

"Your brother works with them Ron so you should know all about them!"

"What do you think the chances are of us being able to choose our dragon?" Cedric asked.

"I have my doubts we could Cedric but Ill bet you anything Ill be getting that one over there."

Harry said as he pointed to a large green dragon who was spitting fire at anyone near him.

"I think thats a horntail Harry." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well at least now I know. You can have it posted in the prophet how I died."

Harry and his friends laughed a little not really sure what to say or how to react.

The one thing that was for certain was that everyone was concerned about this tournament and not just the contestants anymore. It was rumoured that someone died during a Triwizard Tournament some years ago. Was there going to be a repeat performance?

I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys for the late update!! I sure hope that this makes up for it. The next chapter will be about the first task so hope ya will enjoy it. Let me know what you thought of this one. Talk to you later!! 


	122. Chapter 122

Well I am glad that yall enjoyed the last chapter. I do apologise once again however, for the delay in updating. It's just finding the time to write out and plan the next chapter takes time which I of late have little of but Im getting there so please bear with me ok? I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Talk to you soon. :)

The morning of the first task was full of great excitement and anticipation. Harry and a few of his fellow Gryffindors decided to have a game of quiddtich to relieve some of the tension which Harry himself was building up. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ryan and Arielle headed towards the pitch with Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean in tow. Remus was coming out of the great hall with Tonks when he saw Harry and company passing by with broomsticks thrown over their shoulders. Remus called out after them.

"Harry what are you doing?"

They all stopped in their tracks, faced Remus and Tonks as Harry said innocently;

"We are just going out for a quick game of quiddtich Remus. Why do you ask?"

"The quiddtich pitch is gone Harry. Dumbledore and some ministry officials prepared it for the first task first thing this morning."

"Well...we will just go down by Hagrids then."

Harry turned to leave; his friends were waiting at the door talking to Tonks.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants the contestants down at the pitch in thirty minutes. The tournament starts at 12:00 which is exactly one hour from now."

"Remus...if I don't get some air Ill pass out."

"Awww let him be babe." Tonks said walking back inside the castle.

"Yeah, listen to Tonks, Moony."

"Harry, Dumbledore doesn't want the contestants to be late for the tournament."

"Is it Dumbledore or you Remus? I promise that I won't play quiddtich and I will be back on time but I just need to get some air ok?"

Reluctantly Remus agreed. Harry went for a walk around the grounds with his friends where he met Luna. She was standing at the mouth of the dark forest, listening to the roars of the dragons from within.

Harry excused himself from his company as he approached her.

"Hey Luna." He said gently smiling at her.

She turned to face him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh hello Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Im ok thanks Luna."

"If you are afraid you can admit it Harry. I know most guys aren't too comfortable with admitting their true feelings but you must not feel like that Harry. Its only natural to be afraid sometimes.

Harry smiled at her fondly before he said...

"You always know what to say Luna."

"I don't know if that is true Harry. I just speak truthfully."

He smiled at her again as he rested his head against the trunk of a tree which they were standing by.

"I never really thanked you properly for telling me about the dragons."

"Oh its ok Harry. I am sure you would have done the same for me."

"Yes of course. That is what friends do right?"

She smiled broadly at him as she stood upright.

"Yes, Harry that is what friends do. Sometimes though people can become more than friends. So I hope that you and Hermione will be very happy together."

She began to walk a little further into the forest. Harry stared at her with his eyebrows raised. He went after her and asked...

"Luna what did you mean by that remark?"

"What remark was that Harry?"

"The remark about Hermione and me...what are you talking about?"

"Is it not obvious to you Harry?" He shook his head and smiled amusedly as she said...

"I know that you consider Ron and Hermione your two best friends in the whole world Harry. Sometimes our heads and our hearts play games with us. I imagine that in your head you don't want to feel the way you do about her but your heart is saying differently. My dad always taught me to believe that what was in my heart was the truth. If we followed our heart then we would never be led astray. If you followed your head instead of your heart Harry then I can assure you that you will be miserable and wonder how your life would be different if you had given Hermione a chance. Life is all about chance I realise that of course. Sometimes things don't work out and that makes me sad but I know that you and Hermione will."

"How do you know Luna? It could end badly and I could end up losing my best friend."

"If you take a chance with Hermione, Harry then I guarantee you that you will find everything you have always wanted. Love comes to us at all ages Harry. You can't know at what time in your life you will find your soul mate. Hermione is your soul mate."

"Are you psychic or something Luna?" Harry asked smirking.

"No I am not psychic Harry. If you can see a life without Hermione then she is not your soul mate. I can see it in your eyes that that is not the case. Just take a chance Harry. You could be very happy with her."

Just as he was about to quiz Luna further on what Harry considered to be a psychotic notion he heard Hermione calling him from behind.

"Harry you have fifteen minutes to get down to the quiddtich pitch.

Come on Harry! You can't be late for Mr. Crouch."

"Ok I'm coming Hermione. Luna I will talk to you later."

"Ok Harry. Good luck and be careful."

They both shared a soft smile before Harry ran off to the pitch with Hermione. As they reached the entrance to the tent where the contestants would wait and speak with Dumbledore and Crouch, Harry and Hermione saw them going in with Fleur and Madame Maxine.

"I imagine that the others must be in there. You had better hurry Harry." Hermione said urgently.

"Yeah...Hermione...thanks for looking out for me."

"What are friends for Harry?" She said coolly.

"I agree. Are you not going to come in to wish Krum good luck?"

Harry asked with a small smirk.

"He knows how I feel Harry."

"Im sure he does. I hope you guys are really happy together."

"Harry wait..."

Hermione ran over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Be careful." She whispered into his ear.

As she broke the hug Harry saw a few threatening tears brewing in her eyes. He always loved the way he could fall into her eyes.

"God shes beautiful." Harry thought to himself.

"Hey no tears Hermi." He said firmly as he brushed them away with his thumbs. She smiled a little at him.

"Awww baby come here." Harry said softly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. They let go after a few seconds.

"Ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She whispered back to him.

Harry placed his hands firmly yet gently on either side of her face. He kissed her on the forehead, nose and briefly on the lips. She began to deepen it so Harry pulled back.

"What about Krum?"

"I told Viktor that I just wanted us to be friends. Harry it's you that I want." He smiled broadly back at her.

They shared another kiss but this time Hermione broke it and said...

"You had better go. Go! I'll talk to you later." She smiled at him as she reciprocated it. He kissed her quickly before heading inside.

Back at the stands the marauders arrived together with Sirius leading them and Remus taking up the rear. Their wives were already seated next to Mc Gonagall in a row behind them. Unfortunately the only available seats left together were the three beside Snape, who was seated in front of Lily and company.

"I see that you didnt bring the small ones with you Shari."

"No Minerva I didnt. Sirius and I thought that it was too risky. We dont want to be getting nightmares because who knows how dangerous this could be."

"I agree there with you. This is no place for children. I suppose you are beside yourself with worry Lily." Minerva said softly.

"It's comforting to know that Dumbledore is around if needs be so that does put my mind at ease somewhat but I just hope that he wont need to intervene either."

"Excuse me...coming through...godfather of a champion in the making...alright Minnie darling? Lily always a pleasure love. Tonks you look radiant as ever and Shari my queen..."

All the women laughed at Sirius but shook their heads at the same time. Shari who was sitting behind Sirius seat simply said...

"Oh sit down you tool."

"Nice way to greet your husband." Sirius said feigning insult as he sat down. Shari pushed his head forward playfully. Sirius then turned 

around, caught her hand, kissed the back of it and winked at her. She smiled sweetly at him as the other three smirked.

"How is it Black that of late we seem to be seated together at these events?" Snape asked staring out onto the dragon pit.

"Oh I dont know Snivelus. I guess it must be fate."

The marauders and company chuckled lightly before James asked...

"How are you doing Snape?"

"I am just fine thank you Potter. Why the sudden concern for my health?"

"Well I just thought it would make a change from drop dead Snivelus but if you would rather..."

"James that is enough. Leave Severus alone."

James turned around, stared quizzically at Lily as he shook his head and turned back to Remus as he muttered...

"Some things never change."

Remus smirked a little at him in agreement.

"Thank you Lily but I am quite capable of looking out for myself amongst the marauders. I have had plenty of experience."

"I am still sick of it Severus."

"Well I guess that makes two of us then." He said as he turned around and offered a small smile. Lily returned it but cleared her throat upon seeing the look of horror on James face.

"You know Lily I do believe someone still holds a candle for you."

"Yes well...some things never change Minerva. I know where my heart and lies as does Severus." She whispered back to her former teacher.

"Attention everyone. The first task of this year's tri-wizard tournament is about to begin. We shall be starting with our eldest champion Cedric Diggory, following him shall be Fleur Decleour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang shall be next and last but by no means least of course our youngest champion

Harry Potter!" A loud cheer from the Gryffindors and Harrys family rang around the stadium.

"Well Im sure Harry will be just fine after you Hermione." Ron said jokingly. Hermione blushed as she pushed him playfully.

"Shut up Ron. Its still not clear what we are doing."

"Why have you gone off him already?" Dean asked humorously.

The rest of their crew laughed including Hermione.

"No but..."

"Hermione, Harry is stoked about you. You have nothing to worry about. Isnt that right Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry is crazy about you Hermione. No worries there."

Both girls smiled at each other. Ginny wandered over beside her friend as she whispered...

"I am very happy for you both. Before you ask, no I dont have feelings of that nature for Harry anymore. I am glad for you because 

he is almost like a brother to me. You guys would make an awesome couple. Besides Krum is now available and so is Dean."

Hermione laughed heartedly before saying...

"Well you dont waste any time girl but take my advice and dont go after Dean. I think there is something going on between Arielle and him."

As they looked over they could see Dean with his arms around Arielle keeping her warm.

"You really think Dean is interested in someone so young?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously.

"Well from here they do look pretty close but it could be nothing. However, from the first day it was obvious they had some chemistry so for your own sake just steer clear until you know the circumstances."

Ginny smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thank you for the heads up."

"Oh hey you guys it looks like Cedric is coming out." Ron exclaimed pointing at the pitch.

Cedric, upon hearing his name, took one last look at his fellow contestants who offered him an encouraging smile before he headed outside to face his dragon. As he stepped outside with his wand held tightly in his hand his dragon appeared with a loud thud and roar. She was about eight feet tall and a lime green colour all over.

She spat fire at Cedric who had to jump to avoid being scorched.

Cedric sat down behind a rock and tried to think of how he could get past this dragon without being scorched to a crisp.

"I wonder where Ced is?" Dean said still holding onto Arielle.

"I expect he is just trying to think of a way out of this Dean."

Hermione said. Dean nodded at her as Arielle said...

"I sure hope he will be ok." She untangled herself from Dean as she made her way down to Hermione and Ron.

When they looked back they saw several Cedrics running around the pit distracting the dragon and the real Cedric quickly ran up and grabbed the egg whilst the dragon wasnt guarding it. After he had retrieved the egg he summoned them all together as he vanquished them and headed inside the tent where he was welcomed warmly by his fellow contestants.

After Fleur and Krum duelled with their dragon for their eggs, Harry was next out.

"Oh here we go now boys." James said rubbing his hands together excitedly. Lily began chewing on her thumb nail so Mc Gonagall put an arm around her as Shari held her hand. Sirius gazed out at Harry anxiously as Remus sat back calmly, hoping Harry wouldn't get hurt too badly.

Unknowns to him, the dragon came behind Harry and using her tail threw him to the other end of the pit. All his family and friends gasped in horror. Lily cried "my baby" as she clasped her hands over her mouth. The marauders looked at her in disarray. James reached back and clasped his hand in hers tightly as he smiled supportively.

Ron put his arm around Hermione who was too scared to look out now and buried her head in his shoulder. Arielle did the same to Ryan who was standing beside her.

When they looked back again they saw Harry mounting his broom mid air and taking off across the pit in the direction of the egg. The dragon blasted fire at him so he flew sideways to avoid the flames. The only way to get out of this was to make the dragon believe that he was no longer interested in possessing the egg so Harry made way towards Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Harry and his family and friends who thought he was going to be ok now, the dragon broke the chain she was attached to and flew after spitting fire in every direction.

"Oh my...he is going to be killed I just know it." Lily said on the verge of tears. James reached back as he released her hand. He stood up so he was facing her.

"Lily, on my life I swear to you Harry will come back safely."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled weakly at him as he reciprocated. He ushered his two friends to stand up and follow his lead.

"Snape I am going to be needing your omnioculars now mate."

"I am using them Potter to look out for your son."

"I am his father Snape. Now if you really care about Harry as much as you claim to then you will give me those damn yokes now or else come with us!"

"Please just do as James asks Severus." Lily pleaded.

Snape turned around, seeing the look of pain in his former loves eyes he relents.

"I am coming with you Potter." Snape said as he stands up and hands them to James.

"Fine...come on fellas." James urges as he runs up to the top of the stand next to Dumbledore with Sirius, Remus and Snape close behind.

"Do you see anything Albus?" James asks reaching the top step.

"No nothing I am afraid to say." Dumbledore replied as he closed up his omnioculars and gazed sadly at his former students.

James nudged Remus to look over at Snape who was using his own to look out. Sirius just rolled his eyes as he requested the use of Dumbledores who obliged.

"What was the reason for you wanting Snape up here with us?" Remus asked James discreetly.

"I don't want him comforting my wife when she is this upset."

"Oh James...that was a long time ago."

"It still happened Remus." James said defiantly.

"It was one kiss..."

"Shhh do you hear that?" James asked his friends.

"What do you suppose it is Prongs?" Sirius asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know Padfoot..."

"Oh I think we ought to sit down gentlemen." Albus said wearily.

"Why?" The marauders asked in unison.

Just then they could see in the distance something speeding along. Initially it looked like a bird but as it drew closer they realised it was no bird but Harry on his Firebolt but unable to control the frightening pace it was going at. Harry flew over them but James who was standing on the edge lost his balance so he grabbed on to Remus sleeve to support him. Remus was losing his balance as a result so he caught on to Sirius who in turn caught on to Snape and within those few seconds all four of them were tumbling down the steps and landed at the very bottom of the stand in a ball. James was on the bottom with Remus on top of him, Sirius was on top of Remus and Snape on top of Sirius. The entire stand stood up cheering for Harry who had retrieved the egg and gone back into the tent. Mc Gonagall and the marauders wives were laughing hysterically at the sight at the bottom of the stand. Dumbledore rushed down to help them up.

Sirius shoved Snape off him as Dumbledore came down to them and helped Snape up.

"Well this wasn't what I meant when I said I wished the four of you to be united but I guess it's a start. Those who fall together, stay together."

"Oh ha ha real funny Albus. Is there any chance I could see my son now?"

"He and the other contestants shall be heading back to the school about now I imagine so I will meet ye up there. I do hope you will join us for the feast James, Sirius."

"Thank you Albus." They replied smiling as they joined their wives and headed back to the school.

Well what did you think?? I hope it makes up even a small bit for my lack of updates. Let me know how it was for you anyway. Later!


	123. Chapter 123

I am so sorry for the mix up regarding chapter 123. I don't know what happened but this is what ye should have got in the first place. Hope ya like and forgive me.

Back at Hogwarts the marauders took their position at the doorway with the rest of the aurors; Kingsley, Moody and Arthur Weasley.

Lily headed inside to the great hall with Tonks, Shari and Mc Gonagall.

"Old Mc Gonagall is wearing well isn't she fellas?" Sirius exclaimed as she watched her head in to the great hall.

"I wouldn't advise that you say that too loudly Sirius." Kingsley warned with a small smile.

"Oh don't worry Kingsley I won't mate. I'm pretty sure she could still belt ya one."

"Plenty of fire left..." Kingsley said but was cut off by James alerting them of Harry coming with his friends and fellow champions.

There were loud cheers and roars coming along the pathway from fellow Gryffindors. The marauders all stared out the door but were almost knocked down by the stampeed of excited Gryffindors. After they all ran inside, they then split up so that there were two lines of them standing at either side of the oak doors into the castle. When they were all set up, Fred and George walked in to the sounds of cheers, whistles and applause with Harry sitting on their shoulders carrying the egg in his hands.

After Fred and George set Harry down on the ground everyone ran over and hugged him. When he got a chance to breathe, Harry turned around to his three biggest fans. Sirius winked at him, Remus saluted him whilst James stood like the proud father who he was with a broad smile on his face for 

his one and only son. Moody limped over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and said gruffly;

"Well done son. If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied appreciatively as he reciprocated Moody's small smile. Kingsley and Arthur then walked over and offered their congratulations to him. Hermione and Ron then ushered the remainder of their friends inside the great hall so that Harry could talk to his family in private. Harry handed Ron the egg and said he would join them soon. The marauders all smiled at him as they began to walk outside to the courtyard so Harry followed them eagerly.

Sirius, James and Remus reached the spot they were looking for within the courtyard; the sheltered area with a bench. Harry followed them inside.

"Are ye not going to talk?" Harry asked humorously.

The three of them smiled at one another and nodded. Sirius approached him first, held out his palm so Harry slapped it and grinned back at him before Sirius brought into a tight embrace. After he broke it he said…

"You really had us worried there for a while Prongslet. When that dragon belted ya I thought you were a goner."

"Ye of little faith Padfoot." Harry said smirking.

Sirius half laughed as he said…

"Yeah." He looked Harry directly in the eyes as he continued…

"You led a blinder kid."

"Thank you Padfoot." Harry hugged his godfather briefly before Remus came over to him.

"Let me guess Moony. You thought that I was a goner too like old Padfoot did?"

"Oi! Less of the old now you cheeky git!" Sirius exclaimed as he smirked back at Harry.

"We were worried Harry but not as much as we will be."

Harry stared at him quizzically. Remus patted him on the cheek before he brought him into a one armed hug and said…..

"One down, two to go. I have a feeling you will be the champion Harry. Congratulations on that amazing use of the broom."

"Thanks Moony." Harry replied as he smiled a little at him. Remus reciprocated before he took his place next to Sirius as James came forward.

"Did I do good then dad?" Harry asked smiling broadly.

James stared at him seriously as he said….

"No. Harry you did brilliantly! YOU ARE MY TRI WIZARD CHAMPION!"

James exclaimed jovially as he crossed Harry's arms, caught his hands tightly and spun him around mid air. Both of them screamed and laughed excitedly. Sirius joined in their excitement by cheering and clapping but 

Remus stood still with his hands tucked deep into his pockets and just laughed at his friends instead. After James and Harry had landed back on the ground, Harry began stumbling a little due to dizziness so he sat down on the bench behind him. James joined him and Sirius sat on his other side. Remus laughed at them before saying….

"Do you need a drink or a bed Prongs?"

Sirius laughed heartedly. James and Harry who had their heads bowed looked up and smirked and James replied….

"I need you to lose the sarcasm Moony. Alright…Harry are you ok son?"

"Yeah, dad I'm cool."

"Ok good because there is something that we need to discuss with you."

James looked between his two friends as Harry eyed them all curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No there isn't Harry but we want you to be aware of the seriousness of this tournament."

"Remus I am….I just fought a dragon for an egg. I'm pretty sure I know how serious this thing is."

"Harry, you don't know the half of it kid. You have one task down which is great but you have two more to face. Now we don't want to scare you but things can only get worse from here." Sirius said gravely.

"We aren't too sure what the next two tasks entail but that egg is what will help you solve the clue for the next task." James said.

"So….we are going to be around to ensure that you do solve that clue very soon so that we can work out exactly what the next task is about and as a result work out a tactic to aid you in the tournament."

"Are you saying Sirius that security is getting tighter here at Hogwarts?"

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other and then at the ground not really knowing what to say to that.

"Ill just take that as a yes then." Harry replied glumly.

"There are just some things that don't add up Harry and therefore Dumbledore just wants to be certain that all is protected."

"When you say all you mean me dad right?"

"No not necessarily. I also mean Hogwarts."

"Are you saying that Hogwarts is no longer safe?"

James stood up and began pacing a few metres away from the bench he was sitting on. He sighed deeply as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Harry watched him intensely so Sirius nodded at Remus to talk to him.

"Sirius what is going?"

Sirius rubbed Harry's back as he smiled and said…

"It will be ok Harry. I promise you that."

"That is not what I asked." Harry said firmly.

"The ministry have been hearing some rumours about Voldemort and this tournament."

"What sort of rumours?"

"Sirius don't!" James interjected.

Sirius rolled his head to the side as he said….

"James he is going to find out soon enough. Don't you think it is best coming from us than someone else?"

"If ye know something about Voldemort then don't ye think I have the right to know?"

"Harry they are just rumours…."

"They could be true though Remus. Voldemort always plays games with me in some way every year since I started here so what is he up to this time?"

James sighed as he bowed his head and said….

"Ok Harry we will tell you. I want you to understand that this may not be true but…..there are some people within the ministry who believe that there is an impostor here at Hogwarts."

"Are you serious? Well….who?"

"That is what we are still trying to work out mate."

"So until they do Harry I want you to stick close to me and the other people who can be trusted. You know who they are right?" Remus asked.

"You mean Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mc Gonagall, and people in Gryffindor."

"Yes, and Snape."

"SNIVELUS?" James and Sirius cried in unison.

"Snape is on our side. I respect him and trust him and there is no reason why the two of you can't."

"He is Snivelus and…."

"Sirius…..knock it off. I won't go running to him but at the same time…I agree with Remus. I think he can be trusted and I hope you will feel the same soon. If that is it then can we head in for the feast?"

After the feast was over Harry ended the night celebrating in the common room with his friends. Fred and George had bought a stack of butter beers with Lee prior to the day's events and so everyone drank and celebrated their room mates triumph. Once things had calmed down the only people left in the common room were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Arielle and Ryan.

"So Hermione do you regret your decision?" Seamus asked.

"What decision is that Seamus?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The decision to ditch Krum for this mongrel?" Everyone laughed at Harry's expense even Harry himself. Hermione who was sitting on the arm of the couch with her feet on top of Harry's lap simply said…

"I have no regrets yet anyway. Besides we agreed that we are going to take things slow. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry nodded and offered her a small smile. He pulled her gently down so she was sitting in his lap as he said….

"That's right." She smiled sweetly at him as he reciprocated and kissed her lightly on the lips. All their friends smiled at them and one another unknowns to them. They were all happy to finally see the two people together who should have been so a long time before now.

"Ok well I don't know about you lot but I am going to head to bed." Arielle said looking around the room. Some people nodded whilst others started stretching or standing up. Hermione stood up with Harry who clutched her hand and brought her into a tight embrace and began rubbing her back slowly with his hands as she did the same to him with her head resting against his chest. Ginny and Arielle glanced over at them whilst the boys were chatting and couldn't stop smiling or admitting how cute they looked together.

All of a sudden Dean grabbed Arielle from behind and lifted her over his shoulder and spun her around. She laughed hysterically but also screamed at him to put her down. When he finally did she thumped him as the others laughed at him. Dean rubbed his arm where she had thumped him.

"Aww did I hurt ya baby?" Arielle asked cynically.

"No because you hit like a girl Airs." He replied laughing.

"Oh yeah yeah whatever Dean." She replied as she began to walk away. Dean ran after her and stood in front of her with a broad smile across his face. Arielle gazed at him quizzically.

"May I escort you to your chamber mam?"

Arielle laughed a little before saying…

"Boy you are nuts."

"So is that a yes?" He asked smirking.

She smiled sweetly at him as she nodded her head.

"Cool." He replied as he held out his hand for her to take which she did smiling. They then walked up the stairs to the dormitories and stopped outside the girls.

"Ok well thank you for getting me home safely." Arielle said half laughing.

"No problem Airs." Dean answered with a soft smile.

"Goodnight you guys." She shouted down the stairs and they all shouted back.

"Goodnight Dean." She said as she turned to head inside.

"Goodnight Arielle." He replied as she smiled and closed the door.

He exhaled and headed up to his own dormitory. Ginny, Ryan, Seamus and Neville soon followed leaving the trio below stairs to discuss what Harry was told earlier that day.

Back on the Marauder land there came a visitor from the past. When he left here he was short, irritating and jealous; jealous of Harry more so than anything else. Now that he was back he was half a foot taller, a certain sense of maturity was about him and a touch of destiny. He stood outside with his uncle at his side. He smiled at his uncle who gave him an encouraging nod and smile.

"Go right ahead. You are home now Rob."

Rob smiled to himself before knocking hard on the door that was once his home. A shadow inside came closer until the door swung opened.

Siriusjaw dropped when he saw Rob standing there looking nothing like he did when he left.

"Rob? Oh my god….come here kid!" He pulled him into a tight embrace. Rob willingly returned the hug to the only man he saw fit to be his father. After they broke apart Sirius smiled at him and said….

"Welcome home mate. Your bed is waiting for you."

Rob smiled broadly at Sirius as he hugged him again.

"It feels good to be home" Rob thought to himself.

I apologise to those of you I upset by pairing up Harry and Hermione but I always thought they were a better couple than Harry and Ginny. Anyways I hope that those of you who aren't fans will grow to become so and those that are….I hope I do justice to the ideas ye had of them.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to express your opinion good/bad/ugly. All are welcome and appreciated.

Laters


	124. Chapter 124

A few days later the heads of houses called a meeting with their students

A few days later the heads of houses called a meeting with their students. Initially people were thinking it was something to do with the tournament and they were right but there were not expecting what they heard.

At 11:00 on Wednesday morning Mc Gonagall addressed her Gryffindors in the great hall. They were all waiting with great anticipation for her announcement when she suddenly strolled in and all the whispering ceased immediately.

"Attention please everyone. The time has come where you are to be made aware of a particular event within the tri-wizard tournament. The event which I am referring to is the Yule Ball. On Christmas Eve night we as the host school for this year's tournament shall gather here in the great hall with our guests for an evening of what I hope will be one of enjoyment for everyone. As many of you I am sure are not aware judging by the blank expressions I am receiving from you…. The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance. So as Gryffindors I expect all my students to be on their best behaviour. Any misbehaviour from anyone…." She glared at Fred and George in particular who smirked and waved up at her…." And I will make sure you suffer the consequences.

So gentlemen be prepared to dance with the girl you choose to be with and girls….be prepared for some left footed boys." Mc Gonagall smirked and all the girls laughed whilst the boys grimaced.

When the meeting was over the great hall was set up for lunch for the rest of the school. Harry was sitting with Hermione and the rest of his group of friends when he felt someone slap him across his head, when he turned around he saw Sirius sitting at the edge of the bench beside him.

"Hey Sirius!" Arielle shouted across the table. Sirius winked at her as he shouted back….

"You all right Arielle love?"

"Yep. How are you Sirius?" She asked jovially.

Sirius stood up, stretched his arms out length ways as he replied….

"I am terrific angel. Harry come with me for a minute will ya? Hermione I will have him back to you in one piece I promise love."

Harry eyed him curiously. Sirius who held the daily prophet in his hand tapped him on the shoulder and nudged his head towards the door. Harry nodded and got up following Sirius out of the great hall.

"Sirius…..what the hell is going on? Regulus? What are you doing here?"

"Harry you and I need to see Dumbledore."

"Why Regulus?" Harry asked anxiously.

"When I was cleaning out Grimauld Place I happened across something that I thought I had lost years ago."

"What has this got to do with me though?" Harry asked looking between Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius walked over beside him and whispered….

"That is what we will be discussing with Dumbledore. There are too many ears down here."

Harry quirked an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless to go with them.

"I got permission from Remus for you to be late for your next class."

"Is it going to take that long Sirius?" Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius shifted his head from side to side.

"I don't know Harry but just in case. Are you afraid Hermione might go off with Krum or something?" Sirius asked humorously winking at his godson. Harry smiled cynically at his godfather who slapped him lightly on the arm with the paper.

"That is real funny Padfoot…."

"Oh look here is your father. We can head up now."

Harry still not fully understanding what was going on found himself heading into Dumbledore's office ahead of Regulus and Sirius and James behind him. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with Snape, Moody and Mc Gonagall around him. The four of them took a seat in front of Dumbledore. Harry looked around at them all hoping for some sort of clue as to what this meeting was about and why he had to attend when he would much rather be downstairs having lunch with Hermione and his friends and preparing for Remusclass.

"I expect that you are wondering what the meaning of all this is Harry." Dumbledore said to him with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well yes Sir I was. When Sirius called me out I thought he wanted to talk to me himself and then I saw Regulus so….I was more confused than ever then."

Dumbledore smirked and then he addressed Regulus.

"Regulus could you please hand me what is in your pocket?"

Regulus reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a necklace. Dumbledore looked at it carefully in his hand and then turned to Harry.

"Do you know what this is Harry?"

"It looks like a necklace Sir."

"It is Harry but it is so much more than a simple necklace. This is called a horcrux. There are five other horcruxes somewhere which we must find."

"Why Sir?"

"In each Horcrux there is a little piece of Voldemort. Each time we destroy one Harry, we weaken him. I want to destroy him before he destroys us."

"Where do I fit into all this then?"

"I want you and me to find the remaining five horcruxes Harry. The diary that you destroyed two years ago was the first one and now this is the second one."

"Ok Sir. Ill do whatever it takes but this means that you must think he is going to return soon."

"I am not certain when Harry but yes I do believe he will come back sooner than we think which is why I want us all to be ready."

"Constant vigilance is the key Potter. Strike the enemy before he strikes you!" Moody said defiantly.

"Is there anymore word within the ministry James?"

"No nothing Sir. We are still trying our best to salvage some answers but we are coming up empty so far. We will keep trying however. Kingsley and Arthur are persistent to solve it soon."

"That's good. Regulus….how is Grimauld Place coming along?"

"Not too bad Albus. Rob and Dieter are a great help. Molly and Lily are of course too and so is Shari when she can come by but the three women have to alternate with the kids as you can understand."

"Yes of course…"

"Well I will certainly lend a hand after tomorrow when I'm finished up here for a couple weeks." Sirius said.

"Are you finishing on duty here today Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I am for a couple weeks just so Reg and I can get the house in order for the re-establishment for the Order of the Phoenix. Is something wrong?"

"No. Sir may I go back to class now?"

"Yes Harry of course. Thank for joining us."

"No problem sir." Harry replied as he smiled and stood up.

"See ye later." He headed for the door and left.

Harry reached the foot of the stairs and was heading towards Remusclassroom when he heard Sirius running after him and calling out to him. Harry stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure you are ok Harry?"

"Yes, why Sirius?"

"Well….after all that stuff with the horcruxes….."

"Why wasn't I told about it sooner?"

"Come with me…"

"No Sirius I have to get to class."

"Remus will understand now come on Prongslet."

Harry sighed but followed Sirius outside to the courtyard.

"So….what is it then Sirius?"

"Are you angry with me?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"I just wish someone told me that there was a way to defeat Voldemort before now."

"Harry try and see this from our perspective. We have a duty to protect you as your guardians, as your family. We couldn't tell you everything at once because you were too young to understand and we didn't want you to have an abnormal life."

"Well I still have one of those don't I Sirius?"

"I thought that you would be pleased about finding old Voldies weak spots but instead you are annoyed that we didn't tell you before now? Harry….mate this is just not you."

Harry sat down on the bench and lowered his head. Sirius eyed him perplexed.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm just not having a very good day today."

"What is wrong?"

"Snape and Mc Gonagall gave us double the amount of homework we usually get because the exams are coming up soon, Malfoy is being himself as usual and Hermione is doing my head in."

"All things aren't rosy in paradise then?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No were ok Sirius but she just keeps banging on at me about solving that bloody egg and I have tried everything I can think of."

"Well have you asked Remus or maybe even Moody for suggestions?"

"No….and now apparently the Yule Ball is coming up so we as the champions will be expected to kick start the celebrations by leading the first dance. Hermione is excited about it but I know I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know how to dance Padfoot."

"You are the son of James Potter so yes Harry you do know how to dance."

Harry stared at him quizzically.

"Meet us in Remusclassroom at 6:00 this evening." Sirius said as he winked at Harry before he stood up and headed back to Dumbledore.

At 6:00 Harry went down to Remusclassroom where he found the marauders waiting for him. He looked at them perplexed as he closed the door. Remus pointed his wand at it and locked it.

"Now what is all this I hear about my son claiming he can't dance?" James asked feigning surprise.

"Well I can't dad…."

"Yes Harry you can. My father could, I can and so can you. Now come over here."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I will show you how it's done but not if you stand over there."

Harry shrugged and sauntered over to his father who was standing near the top of the room with Remus and Sirius.

"Right now watch and learn from the master. Sirius are you ready?"

Harry looked at Remus quizzically. Remus smirked as he walked over to him and said….

"You will love this Harry. When we were in school James and Sirius would demonstrate how to dance with a girl the proper way. It made good entertainment." Remus concluded as he rested against one of the desks with his arms folded.

"Yeah I'll bet." Harry said uncertainly before taking a seat on the desk next to Remus.

James stood with one arm on Siriuswaist and his hard loosely clutching his friends. Harry then couldn't help snigger at the spectacle before them.

"Okay Harry are you ready?"

"Yeah sure dad. I must say you two make a lovely couple." He winked at his father who smiled cynically at him.

"Okay when you and Hermione are at the ball, this is the position you take before you dance with her, one hand on her waist and the other hand loosely in hers. You with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When the music starts then it will be a slow dance at first so you always start with your left foot so….." James put his left foot forward and Sirius put his left foot back. "Then you alternate each time you move across the floor. I promise it will come natural kid. Then if you really want to impress her and the rest of school….catch her waist with both of your hands, lift her up and twirl around and slowly place her back down on the ground again. So….you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah come on Prongslet. I don't mind letting you borrow my date. I trust him 100." Sirius said as he smirked at Harry and winked at James who pushed him playfully. Remus smirked at both his friends as Harry hopped off the desk and took Siriusplace with his dad. They practiced for the best part of two hours before Harry headed back to the common room.

Back in the common room Harry found Ron with Dean and Neville over in the corner by the fire chatting.

"Alright fellas?"

"Hey Harry." They chimed together.

"Where were you for the past couple of hours?"

"I was down with the marauders. Dad showed me how to dance for the Yule Ball."

"Oh so Hermione will be well chuffed with ya mate." Dean said winking at him. Harry smirked.

"Where is she anyway?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"She is at the library with Ginny and Arielle. They both needed some help with their potions so she offered." Neville explained simply.

"Oh right. I should have guessed." They laughed a little.

"We were just discussing who we were taking to the Yule Ball before you arrived. You want to know?" Ron asked smirking.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed chirpily as he sat down on the couch next to Neville.

"Well Neville is going with Ginny…."

"I asked Ron first and he said he didn't mind."

"She could do a lot worse than you mate."

Neville smiled abashed as he muttered "thanks"

"Dean is going with Arielle…."

"You don't mind do you Harry?" Dean asked anxiously.

"No of course not kid. You will treat her right and that's all that matters."

They both smiled at one another.

"And I am going with Luna." Ron exclaimed smiling as Harry laughed.

"You what? I thought you thought she was bonkers!"

"Well she is…."

"But she is the only one who would have him." Dean said making them all laugh. Ron smirked at him cynically.

"No…she is dead on though. We could have fun."

"Well that's great mate. Anyway I better make a start on that homework so if Hermione comes in and Im still awake will you give me a shout?"

"Yes….of course….sure…."

"Thanks guys." Harry said smiling before heading up to his dormitory.

Well…what did we think? I hope you liked it. The Yule Ball is next so hopefully you will enjoy that even more! Later :)


	125. Chapter 125

The Yule Ball Events

Hogwarts was decorated in the most beautiful, magical way possible for the evening of the Yule Ball. It was due to be a white Christmas but Dumbledore made sure that the snow was a lot more prominent. Every inch of Hogwarts grounds was buried in five feet worth of snow. There was 100 metre red carpet lacing the ground, starting from the gates of the castle and ending at the top of the great hall. There were at least six Christmas trees on every floor and the biggest of course belonged at the top right hand corner of the great hall. It stood the height of the great hall and was shimmering with fake snow, tinsel and several other decorations and at the very top sat a silver star which Professor Filtwick placed himself with a little help from Hagrid. The ceiling in the great hall gave the impression of a light yet continuous snow shower. Of course mistletoe could be found on almost every corridor and within the great hall also.

All the students were excited about tonight's event, even the boys, although many were still daunted by having to dance in public. Harry however, did not have this fear and being the gentleman that he was taught to be, passed his knowledge onto his friends who were extremely grateful, especially Dean and Neville who were secretly hoping to win the hearts of their dates. The one thing though that these boys were forbidden from seeing was their girls dresses. They of course thought it was utterly ridiculous but the girls insisted that they would not be disappointed. They of course had their own little secret too. All but Hermione were also secretly hoping to win the hearts of their own crushes and this did not necessarily mean that he was the person they were going to the ball with.

Back on the marauder lands there was some movement going on which Harry, Arielle and Ryan were excluded from. They did know of Robs return and had written to him individually and had received letters back. They were looking forward to seeing him at the ball tonight but there was another surprise in store for them.

Sirius and James were in their bedrooms with their wives packing away into boxes some valuables.

"I cannot believe this is really the end." Sirius said glumly to his wife.

"Hey Sirius now you know that is not true. It's just a temporary fixture." Shari said re-assumingly as she rubbed his back.

"It just feels like we are running away. Do you think that too?" James asked Lily also in need of some re-assurance that they were doing the right thing.

"James....we are doing the right thing ok? Dumbledore wants us all to be ready and close by for when Voldemort returns. Besides we would be in a much better position for Harry`s sake if nothing else because nobody absolutely nobody can find Grimauld Place." She said as she swung her arms around his neck.

"Nobody can find this place either Shari." Sirius replied defiantly.

"This has been our home for the last thirteen years. We always had fun you know and now....now it just feels like everything is changing and that we are taking the cowards' way out." Sirius sat on the bed and sighed. Shari stared at him silently not too sure how to convince him otherwise.

"Sirius we are not being cowards. We are merely being...."

".....careful. Harry has always been our priority James. We moved here in order to protect him. When we came here Voldemort was gone. He was gone but James if Dumbledore feels that the time is coming close to when he can return then I would rather us not be in a vulnerable position like we were thirteen years ago. I don't feel we are safe here as we could be in Grimauld Place."

"We can always return here when it's all over." Shari said soothingly.

Sirius stared at his wife angrily. He was sick of running.

He stood up and walked towards the window as he said aimlessly....

"Nothing has started Shari. Yes, maybe he will come back sooner than we like but I have spent my whole life running. I am sick of it. I ran away from home when I was sixteen because my parents were abusive, I ran twice from Voldemort because I was l likely to be in danger and now we must do it again. One thing is for sure Shari....he is not going to get away with ruining our lives this time. So if he wants to return he had best be ready to die."

At 7:30 Harry and his friends gathered around the common room as they awaited their lovely ladies. One by one people flocked out of Gryffindor tower and headed towards the great hall.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Ron asked leaning against the back of the couch and gazing up at the girl's dormitories.

"You can head down if you like Ron. Luna is possibly waiting." Harry said.

"No she won't be. I told her Id meet her at 7:45. What about the marauders?"

"What about them?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Well what time are they due to arrive?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them for a couple days. They are busy with order stuff."

Oh my...." Dean exclaimed as he stared up at the top of the stairs and saw the three girls, one more beautiful than the other.

They smiled down at the boys who grinned back at them.

Hermione walked down the steps first. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her but he wasn't the only thinking she looked radiant.

She wore a royal blue knee length halter neck dress with a blue lace at the hem. Her hair was tied back in a low bun and she had some lairs falling loosely around her face and she had placed a few small blue clips around the top of her head, giving the impression of a tiara. She wore royal blue stilettos, half an inch in height with a diamante effect across the toes. Harry stood at the foot of the stairs in his brand new dress robes. They were quite similar to a tuxedo; a white shirt and bow tie with a black pants and tail coats. They both smiled warmly at the other as Harry took her hand and kissed it while looking into her eyes. She smiled as he said...

"You look beautiful babes."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

They both smirked as they walked over to the couch and waited for Arielle and Ginny to arrive down.

Arielle came next so Dean like Harry walked over to the foot of stairs and waited for her to descend. He was mesmerised by her natural beauty yet maturity for someone so young.

Her dress was a deep gold shade which enhanced her deep brown eyes and now golden blonde hair. The dress was full length and strapless with a low back to it. Her hair, which Hermione helped her dye, flowed loosely around her face, reaching a little below her shoulder blades. Her stilettos were three inches high, ensuring that Dean was still head and shoulders above her, were golden with a diamante effect across the toe. She blew Dean out of the water as she smiled broadly back at him. He stood at the foot of the stairs dressed in a tuxedo, white shirt with black pants and jacket that reached just below his waist. His bow tie was golden and he wore a golden coloured waist coat too. He held out his hand for Arielle who had reached the last step as he guided her down to the ground. Once she had Dean laced his fingers through hers as he looked deep into her eyes and said...

"You are absolutely beautiful Arielle."

She smirked and said...

"Well you look quite Handsome Dean....as always. We match" She said pointing at his bow tie and waist coat.

They both smiled a little at each other before heading over to the others as Ginny descended the stairs.

Neville smiled nervously at his friends who smiled at him encouragingly before he took his place at the foot of the stairs.

Ginny walked slowly down the stairs wearing a ¾ length, strapless, emerald green dress. She wore her hair loose with emerald green clips tying back some pieces at the sides. Around her neck hung a silver chain with an emerald green diamond hanging from it. Her stilettos were similar to her friends since they bought them together; emerald green, two inches high with a diamante front.

Neville smiled as she came down the stairs and reciprocated his smile. He was wearing similar dress robes to Harry; white shirt, with a black pants and bow tie and ¾ length tail coats. The only difference between his and Harry`s was that Neville`s looked two sizes too big for him. He reached out for her hand as she reached the last step. She smiled appreciatively at him.

"I....I....I like your dress Ginny. It....it matches your eyes." Neville muttered nervously. Ginny smiled sweetly at him and said...

"Thank you Neville. You look lovely too."

He smiled bashfully at her as she reciprocated a sweet smile before walking over to the couch with him to the others.

"Looking good Gins." Ron said smirking.

"Thank you Ron. I see you got new dress robes." She said feeling his jacket.

"Well I asked mom if it would be possible so she saw the ones Harry had but she couldn't afford it but the she managed to get me ones like Deans so....I can't complain." They smiled at one another.

"Hey Ron why don't you head down with Ginny and Neville. Dean and I will be there in five minutes."

All three looked at them and one another quizzically but agreed to do as Harry asked. After they had left the girls turned to them and asked what was going on. Harry and Dean smirked at one another before Dean said.....

"Harry and I were in Hogsmeade recently doing some Christmas shopping and we saw something in a shop that reminded us of you."

Hermione and Arielle smiled softly at one another, realising how lucky they were to have Harry and Dean in their lives.

Harry smiled mischievously at them before saying.....

"So......we want you both to turn around for a moment and close your eyes."

The girls did as they asked but what they received they did not expect. Harry and Dean nodded to one another as they reached back over the couch and pulled up two rectangular shaped boxes. They then opened them and mouthed one, two, three, before removing its contents and tied them around the girls' necks. The boys smirked together as they said.....

"You can open your eyes and face each other now."

The girls did as they were told but they were shocked when they looked at each other. Both pointed at one another and screamed excitedly.

"You have a diamond necklace that matches your dress Hermi."

"You have one too Airs."

They screamed again as they hugged each other and turned to face the boys with quizzical expressions.

"How did you know what dresses we were buying?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well.....we followed you one day and then Ginny confirmed what the colour was." Harry said.

"We then guessed that ye wouldn't be wearing any jewellery since ye rarely do." Dean concluded with a broad grin.

Arielle and Hermione laced their fingers through their boys' hands as they looked lovingly into their eyes and said.....

"Thank you."

"You`re welcome." Dean and Harry replied.

Harry then kissed Hermione lightly on the lips as Dean kissed Arielle on her hand. He secretly wanted to kiss her properly and she secretly wanted him to kiss her the same way. The night was long so it could still come true of course, they hoped anyway.

"Are we ready to go so?" Arielle asked.

"Yes. Come on Harry because Mc Gonagall said you must be there ten minutes early."

Ok. Let's go." He said as the four of them headed for the great hall.

There was a huge gathering outside the great hall. All the students from the four houses were scattered around the place as well as the guests from the three other schools. The marauders stood at the entrance of the castle with their wives. Rob stood by Sirius with Shari behind him talking to Lily and Tonks.

"Does anyone see Harry?" James asked."

"No Prongs but I'm sure he will be here soon. He and the other contestants must get things rolling after all." Sirius stated matter of factly.

"I can't wait to see Hermione and Arielle's dresses though."

"I know me too Lily. I'll bet Hermione looks beautiful." Shari said as she smiled at her friends.

"I still can't believe she and Harry are together."

"Why is that Rob?"

"Well Sirius I never suspected anything but friendship was between them."

"Yes well you did close your eyes to a lot of things Harry related Rob." Sirius said aimlessly.

"It's all in the past Sirius. I want to make things right."

"Cool. Oh hey look isn't that them over there?" Sirius asked.

"Has Arielle gone blonde?" Tonks, Lily and Shari asked.

"Why would she do that?" Rob asked.

"Because she is a woman Rob." James said flatly which earned him a thump from Lily.

Sirius wolf whistled to get her attention so she waved excitedly as she ran over with Dean.

"Hey dad, Hey Sirius

Hey Airs." They chimed.

"Mom, Shars I love your dresses."

"Thank you Arielle." They replied.

"How long have you gone blonde may I ask?"

"Oh mom it's just for tonight so it would blend in with my dress. How are you Tonks and Remus?"

"I'm good thank you Ari. You look lovely by the way." Remus said. Arielle blushed a little as she started flattening down the front of it.

"Thank you Remus."

"You look like a knock out. Dean you are one lucky fella. I hope he bought you that necklace Airs." Tonks said jokingly.

"Yes he did actually. Mom, dad, Sirius, Shari have you met Dean?"

"We have seen him around. You are a friend of Harry`s right?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." Dean said holding out his hand.

"Oh Dean please don't be so formal mate. Call me James and turn that palm upside down and lay it on me." James smiled warningly at him as Dean half laughed feeling happy that Arielle`s father didn't hate him. He slapped James on the palm and then Sirius as requested.

"Oh Arielle we have a surprise for you." Sirius said winking before stepping aside to allow Rob to step forward. Arielle gasped as she clasped her hands over her mouth and said.....

"Oh my god....ROB!" She threw her arms around him as he laughed and hugged her back and twirled her around in his arms once before setting her back down on the ground.

"It's great to see you Airs. You look good blonde and you have grown something fierce. I hardly recognise you with the blonde hair."

"Please tell me you are back for good. I really missed you."

"Yes of course. I hope to enrol here again with Dumbledore tonight if he will have me."

"Of course he will." Arielle said beaming at him. He reciprocated.

"Dean....long time kid." Rob said as he hugged his friend who happily returned it.

"How have you been? The place hasn't been the same since you left."

"Well I'm back now. I did miss this place though."

"Attention everyone. The Yule Ball is about to commence. I need the four contestants to come forward please with their dates and to proceed into the great hall. The rest may follow after them." Mc Gonagall said as she headed inside the door of the hall. Some of the students began to head in to the great hall but the marauders remained behind in the hope of catching a glimpse of Harry and Hermione. After a short time they saw the four contestants walking towards the great hall. Cedric was first in line with Cho Chang on his arm, following them was Krum with Lavender Brown, then came Fleur with George Weasley and finally Harry and Hermione who were laughing together and oblivious to anyone around them. 

"Awww don't they make a lovely couple Shars?" Lily said to her friend beside her.

They somewhat remind me of you and James when you finally accepted a date from him." 

"Okay lets go you lot." James ushered as he caught Lily by the hand and led the way inside. Sirius and Remus mimicked James` actions as they followed them inside. As they reached the great hall the first dance was about to begin so they ensured they had a good view of Harry and Hermione. The music for the waltz began within a few seconds. Harry, Cedric, Krum and Fleur stood at the top of the great hall with their dates; one hand resting lightly on their waist whilst the other was clutching their hand lightly. As soon as it started the boys began waltzing across the floor with the girls, spinning them around mid air and down again. This went on for about a minute before they were joined by other couples. There were two more sets before Dumbledore stood up at the podium and made an announcement about the evening. 

"Attention please everyone. I would like to thank everyone who is here tonight for joining us on this special evening and I sincerely hope that our special guests will enjoy their evening. There will be plenty of opportunities for you all to dance the night away but for now I think we should take a break and enjoy our Christmas Eve feast so please take your seats and tuck in." 

There were a dozen plates of food which appeared on each table; all of which were reserved for certain individuals. The Triwizard Champions had a table to themselves along with their partners. Ron, Arielle, Ginny and Ryan joined the marauder table on request. The other thirty tables were taken up by students and teachers alike. There was someone there though that nobody expected to see. 

"Hey isn't that Slughorn up there James?" Lily asked her husband discreetly.

James looked up towards the main staff table and was shocked to see his former teacher speaking with Dumbledore.

"I think that you are right Lils. Hey Sirius, Remus old Sluggy is back."

"What?" They asked incredulously.

"What do you suppose he is doing here?" Sirius asked turning round in his seat and looking up at the staff table.

"I guess Dumbledore asked him Sirius."

"Yes Lily but why?"

"I will let you know when I find out."

"Ya never lost it love." Sirius said with a wink. Lily smirked as she continued with her meal. 

"So Harry have you figured out what the egg is about?" Cedric asked.

"No I haven't actually Cedric have you?"

"No because every time I open it, it starts wailing."

Harry laughed lightly and said….

"Same here. Hermione though keeps banging on at me to talk to Moody or Remus."

"Well maybe they could help Harry. It's got to be worth a try."

"Yeah Cho maybe. Ill try after the holidays. I don't know about you guys but Snape and Mc Gonagall have really been laying on the homework thick lately."

"Oh we know all about it Harry." Cedric said glumly.

"I imagine that it's worse for you being in your final year though."

"Yeah Harry it is but….we manage."

"Hey ya guys!" Arielle exclaimed brightly with Dean by her side.

"Hey Airs, Dean. Do you guys know Cho and Cedric?"

"No I don't believe we have been introduced properly. Hi, I'm Arielle. I am Harry's sister." She said holding out her hand to them. They both shook it and greeted her amiably.

"Harry where is Hermione?" Arielle asked.

"Oh…she and Fleur have gone to the bathroom. Do you need her?"

"No I was just wondering. But I think you should go up to Rob."

"Is he here?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Yeah he came with dad and company. We just had dinner with him. He is a little bit anxious though so maybe set his mind at rest that things are cool."

"Okay I'll go up in a minute."

"Okay. Well Dean and I are just going for a walk. Does anyone want to join us?"

"Not just yet Airs. You two go on ahead." Harry said smiling at them.

"Okay. See you guys later." She smiled and waved at them. 

Harry excused himself from the table as he approached Rob who was still seated at his table talking to Neville. He smiled at James who reciprocated and Sirius who winked at him. He then tapped Rob on the shoulder. Rob turned around and smiled a little at him standing up.

"How are you Harry?"

"I'm….yeah I'm doing ok thanks Rob. What about you?"

He shrugged and said…."I'm good thanks. It feels weird being back here but nice at the same time. You know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and said…."Yeah. I know what you mean Rob."

They both smiled again not really sure what to say so finally Harry walked closer to him and hugged him lightly. Rob returned it willingly.

"Are we cool now?"

"We`re cool Rob."

"Ok. I better head over and see Hermione. I am happy that you guys are doing well. It's nice to see that you have finally settled down." He smirked at Harry who laughed and said…."Thank you. It means a lot. I`ll talk to you later."

They smiled again and went their own way.

"Well don't just stand there Champ. Take a seat."

Harry reciprocated his father's smile as he took a seat beside Sirius who poured him some butter beer from the jug on the table.

"Thank you for doing that Prongslet. It meant a lot to Rob and to me."

"That's why I did it Sirius. I knew it's what you wanted from me. I didn't want to be the reason this family was in turmoil. We have enough going on."

"I'm proud of ya son. Cheers." James held up his glass of fire whiskey as he leaned over and clanked it with his son's. They both took a slug out of it and set it down with a bang.      

"Hey Harry there is someone I would like you to meet." Harry turned around to face his mom and the mysterious guest.

"Harry this is Professor Slughorn. He taught the marauders and me potions at school."

"Oh nice to meet you Professor." Harry said politely as he stood up and offered his hand to Slughorn who shook it immediately.

"It is hard to believe Harry that you are the son of James Potter. So polite, so grounded….you are reeking of Lily Evans genes lad."

Harry smirked slightly and looked at his mom stumped. She merely shrugged and smiled at him. The marauders got up from the table individually and approached their former teacher.

"All right there Sluggy. How is retirement treating ya mate?" Sirius asked throwing an arm around his shoulder and hugging him lightly.

"Oh my….Sirius Black. Well….you haven't changed…..you look a bit older of course. James…." James smiled at Slughorn warmly as he offered him his hand which was received immediately.

"It is a pity that you were too focused on wooing my star pupil in class James because you really did have a great deal of potential."

James nodded and said…."Thank you sir but potions never were my thing. I much preferred defence against the dark arts like Harry here."

Slughorn looked at Harry and smiled which was reciprocated.

"And of course Remus. The marauders would not be the same without you. How are you doing these days?" He asked as he shook his former students hand fervently.  

"I'm good thank you Professor. I'm teaching dada here and Tonks and I are married and expecting our first child together…."

"Remus….twins. Have you forgotten already babe?" She asked humorously.

"Oh yes….Nymphadora….sorry….Tonks. Sirius`young cousin. You were as bad as any marauder to me." They all laughed heartedly.

"Oh well come on now Professor did you really expect me to be any other way having Sirius for a cousin?" They sniggered as Sirius gave her a playful scowl and Tonks stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"I am very proud that all of you have turned out the way you have. Albus has filled me in on you and it seems like you are living like the Brady bunch….minus one or two things of course."

"Does that mean you are going to join the order?" Sirius whispered to him.

"If there is something that I can do I certainly will Sirius."

"We need all the help we can get if we are to defeat that low life."

"Then I accept Sirius." They all smiled appreciatively at him.

"I do believe Lily that Albus has some need for us tonight."

"Yes sir. I think he wants Harry involved also."

"We will come and find you later. Enjoy your night fellas." 

"It's a nice night for a walk isn't it Dean?" Arielle asked walking beside him.

"Yes it is." He replied as he smiled down at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No I'm good thank you."

"Ok. Hey come here. I want to show you something." 

She took his offering hand as he led her down by the black lake.

As they reached that area of Hogwarts grounds he asked her to look straight up at the sky where there was a star shining brighter than any other star. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders as he spoke gently into her ear.

"Do you see that star shining up in the sky? I remember when I was a kid and if I couldn't sleep or had a nightmare my mom would come into me and hold me for a little while until I had calmed down. Then she would ask me to look up at the sky and focus on the biggest, brightest star that I could see and to make a wish. Now I want you to look at the big, beautiful star and make a wish."

A few moments later he asked….."Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah I did." She said softly. He turned her around gently as he looked deep into her eyes with his arms around her back. She wrapped her arms around his back at the same time as he asked….

"I made a wish too." He smiled softly at her as she reciprocated and asked….

"Well what did you wish for?"

"Ladies first." They both half laughed, Arielle threw her head back and then brought it forward as she said…..

"I wished that…..I would get a Christmas kiss from someone I really like."

"I wished for the same thing." He said as he brought his forehead down to hers and leaned and brushed his lips softly against hers.  

"I don't know why I feel so strongly Dean but I just can't stop thinking about you."

"I know how you feel. It feels real but I'm scared that I will hurt you."

"I guess so long as we are honest with each other we will be ok. I want to be with you and nobody else." They looked at each other steadily, smiled and Dean asked….."So are we going to do this?"

"Yes. Yes we are." He leaned in to her again saying…."good" softly before sharing another kiss. This time it was deeper and more passionate than either one of them ever experienced but they liked it. 

Back at the school, Lily, on her way back from the bathroom, saw Snape and Karkaroff talking heatedly in the courtyard. She knew that she should just walk away but curiosity got the better of her. As she drew nearer to the sheltered area she overheard Karkaroff mentioning something about the dark mark. Snape caught her eye. Lily started and began to head back to the castle when Karkaroff called out to her….

"You couldn't just mind your own business. You had to come that little bit closer you filthy interfering little mud blood! You're just like your son…..Dumbledore's precious little golden boy…."

"You leave my son out of it!" Lily barked

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Lily stared at him sternly and then at Snape who refused to meet her eyes.

"That's what I thought…." He gave Lily one hard swipe across the face and she fell to the ground on her side. Lily sat up and stroked her face as Karkaroff bared his teeth at her and stormed off. After he was gone Snape offered him her hand but she swatted it away and got up herself.

"You know what Snape? I am beginning to think that the marauders are right about you. You are a coward and a spineless git. Do you enjoy being friends with people who go around hitting women?"

"You should not have eavesdropped Lily."

"So what I deserved that then did I?"

"No of course not…." He tried to touch her face but she backed away.

"Don't you TOUCH ME! You take one step towards me and I promise you that you will wish you had never been born. As for Harry you keep away from him do I make myself clear?"

"Lily…"

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN SEVERUS!"

"What is all the commotion out here? Snape….what are you doing?" James asked.

"I am not doing anything I…." He started but seeing the venomous glare in Lily's eyes he stopped and gazed at her apologetically.

"Come on James. Let's head back inside." Snape again reached out to her and grabbed her wrist. She pulled it out of his hand abruptly as she turned around.

"What the hell is wrong with you? LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stormed back inside leaving James and Snape alone. James stared after her and then turned to Snape for an explanation.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"We were just talking…."

"Well clearly you have done something to upset her. I have never seen her so eager to get away from you."

"You should be pleased Potter that that is the case. It`s what you always wanted."

James took one step towards Snape so that they were only a few inches separating them.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to my wife or am I going to have to kill you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time…."

James sniggered and shook his head. He looked at Snape with a cynical smile and said….

"We were fifteen Snape. Fifteen. It was meant to be a joke on Sirius's part but I distinctly remember saving your life. Have you forgotten that? I didn't like you but I certainly didn't hate you enough to want you dead. You never stood a chance with Lily. It was nothing to do with your fantastic personality. You were a death eater. To some you still are. I didn't steal her away from you."

"You didn't care about her the way I did. To you she was just some trophy to be won but to me….I would have done anything for her. I still would."

"I was thirteen when I first noticed her. Yes, you are right to a point. At first she was a marauder challenge but as the challenge became bigger I fell deeper. By the time we finally got together I was in love with her. I couldn't think about anything else, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. If I thought she wanted to be with you or anyone else I would have let her go because all I wanted was for her to be happy even if that was never with me. You see Snape when you love someone you are prepared to sacrifice everything for them to be happy. You say that I don't love her the way you do? Yeah, you are right mate. I love her more than life itself. I would give up my life for her, Harry and Arielle because they are my life. I am sorry that you didn't find that and I really mean that and I sincerely apologise for what we did to you at school. We can never be friends I do hope you realise that but I do want us to work together."

"Very well Potter you have said your piece. I understand where you are coming from and I'm pleased that someone cares that much about Lily. I accept your apology but I never said I wanted us to be friends. Dumbledore wants us to work together so….we are just going to have to find some way to do that."

"Right…." James nodded and began to walk back inside when Snape called out.

"If you want to kill anyone then kill Karkaroff. He was the one who hit Lily and that's why she wanted to get away."

"Karkaroff hit my wife and you let him?" James asked angrily storming back.

"She was eves dropping….I didn't know what to do…."

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"I…."

Oh save it for someone who cares Snivelus! The war is still on until you show some sign of respect." He walked away but Snape shouted out….

"What war?"

"Snivelus verses the marauders. All is fair in love and marauder so….watch your back." He winked at him as he headed inside.

Karkaroff was coming out of the great hall as James approached it. James called after him.

"OI! Karkaroff I want a word with you." James bellowed. Karkaroff sighed as he turned around slowly and stared at James carelessly. James punched him so hard in the face that he fell over face down on the ground. His nose was bleeding heavily and his lip had started to trickle blood down to his neck.

James walked over and stood over him, glared at him viciously as he placed one foot on his chest and said…..

"Stay the hell away from my wife. If I catch you so much as breathing near her I will kill you. Do you understand?" Karkaroff nodded fervently as he scooted back and as soon as he was a few metres away from James, stood up and walked quickly out of sight. Lily came out of the great hall with Harry, Slughorn, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore as Snape approached them. They all acknowledged James either with a smile or a nod of the head. Sirius and Remus stayed outside the great hall as the others followed Dumbledore.

"We are just heading up to Dumbledore's office now ok. I will explain later." Lily whispered to James as she ushered Harry on. James nodded his head and walked down to his friends. Snape passed them by quickly. Sirius waited until Lily was out of sight until he called after Snape.

"Snivelus….I want to chat with you for a minute mate."

Snape stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"What is it Black?"

"I want you to look at me you coward."

Snape turned around slowly as he quirked an eyebrow at Sirius to continue.

"The next time you see someone being abused get your head down from your ass and put a stop to it that is of course if you wish to be a part of the order. We don't have time for cowards."

"I am not a coward Black. Tonight….."

"Tonight should not have happened. If you touch or witness a marauder being abused like that again and do nothing when the three of us are not around….. You are going to be praying for mercy from James and Sirius. Aint that right Padfoot?"

"That is spot on correct Prongs." The three men glared at each other for a few seconds until Snape strode off swiftly towards the dungeons.              

"I expect that you are wondering why we brought you up here, away from all of your friends Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry looked at his mother and Slughorn before sitting forward in his seat so that he was a mere four inches away from Dumbledore.

"Yes sir as a matter of fact I was. I am guessing that this has something to do with the order or else....Voldemort."

Slughorn stared at him aghast as he looked from Lily who nodded and Dumbledore who offered him a small smile.

"You are correct Harry to a point on both counts. Professor Slughorn over here has agreed to come and join the order with us and he has kindly offered to give us another of Voldemort`s horcruxes."

"Oh....I see." Harry replied lamely. He really was not in the mood to deal with this. It was almost Christmas so he wanted to switch off from anything Voldemort related and just have some fun with his family and friends.

"There is of course another matter which needs to be addressed Albus." Lily said also sitting forward in her seat as she bore her eyes into her former headmasters.

"Yes, you are quite right Lily. Has everything been finalised then?"

Harry focused on Dumbledore and Lily as though he were watching a tennis match. He was growing anxious to know what they were talking about.

"Harry there is something that you need to know sweetie."

"What is it mom?" He asked anxiously.

"Well...." she caught his hand in hers and rubbed it gently, looking down at it as she said....

"The marauders and I have been discussing this for quite a while now with Professor Dumbledore and we all feel that it's for the best that we move."

Harry jolted his body in shock as he grabbed his hand from his mother`s grasp.

"Move? Move where? You can't mean that we are going to leave the country."

"Oh of course not Harry. We are just going to move to London. Sirius and Regulus have been working tirelessly in Grimauld Place to have it looking nice for us. Of course we all chipped in whenever we could...."

"We are going to move to Sirius`s old house? Mom....he hated that place. I can`t believe for one second that he would want to go back there."

"Well believe it Harry because it is true. It was Sirius` idea to use it as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Now that the threat of Voldemort appears to be increasing....we all felt, including Sirius that we need to be somewhere safer."

"But the Potter Pride lands are safe mom. I mean you all told me that it could not be found unless you knew where it was..."

"That was until we found out that Peter Pettigrew had been living there for twelve years Harry. We can't be certain that he hasn't told anyone."

"But sir...."

"No buts Harry. Albus is right in what he is saying. Your father and I have moved most of our stuff to Grimauld Place. Sirius and Regulus claim that they want to put a few finishing touches to the place before it will inhabitable. So we will be moving shortly after Christmas."

"Well what about the Weaselys? They could be in danger too."

"Well they are also involved in the order so it only seems right that they should move also. Needless to say Molly is slow on doing so because she is worried that all of them with us under the one roof would seem intrusive but Grimauld Place is more than capable of catering for us all as you will soon see. I think you are going to like it."

"I thought Peter was in the original order? Could he not have said something to someone?"

"We have cast different spells on the place Harry and Moody along with Albus is in charge of deciding who comes and goes from there. We are not in any danger I promise."

Harry looked despondently at his mother and headmaster before nodding his head. He did secretly like the idea of living with Ron and his family but he was of course going to miss the place he spent the best thirteen years of his life, the place where he learned to ride a broomstick, the place where he played his first quiddtich match against the marauders, the place where he had learned to love and regard as his home. He had made many memories there both good and bad with his family and friends. The thought of leaving all that behind saddened him deeply but their circumstances had changed now. Since the threat of Voldemort returning was indeed increasing it was time to stop pining for childhood memories. Now it was all about survival.

Again I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I just really wanted to get this chapter right but it's hard to know if I did so it's up to you to decide.

I do hope you liked it. Let me know. Hope all of you are well. Talk to you later.


	126. Chapter 126

Thank you to everyone who supported the last chapter. I am so glad you liked it. Ok well for this next chapter......just read on and see what you think. Lol

Talk to you later.

The holidays came and went fast. The marauders and the Weasely`s celebrated their last Christmas together on the marauder territory before moving indefinitely to London. James, Sirius and Remus realising that the kids were upset about the move decided to do something in an effort to cheer them up.

For the last time the marauders transformed their garden into a quiddtich pitch. The six goal posts stood on either end of the pitch along with ten foot high flood lights across the stadium. It was a vein effort they were aware but even if it brought the smallest ounce of happiness to the children then it was worth it. When everything was set up all three marauders brought their families outside. The reaction they got from the younger ones they were expecting. Ryan, Arielle, Samia, and Kyrah were delighted at the sight before them. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George quickly forgot that they were somewhat uneasy about moving but Harry and Rob were not so easily swayed.

James and Sirius noticing this approached them both and hoped they could change their minds. Remus, Lily, Shari, Tonks, Arthur and Molly followed the kids down to the pitch in order to give James and Sirius a moment.

The four of them walked over to the notorious picnic table. Harry and Rob sat on top of it as Sirius and James sat on the bench facing them.

"Harry...I know that you don`t want to leave mate but it is for the best. Don`t think for a moment that I want to leave because I don`t."

"Dad....I do understand that we have to and I am cool with that really. It`s just seeing the quiddtich pitch....it made me realise how much things are going to change."

"We will come back here..... Sirius back me up here mate."

"Yes, Harry your dad is right. This move is only a temporary adjustment. Besides Grimauld Place has a huge garden to it....much bigger than here so we can have a permanent quiddtich pitch out there if you want?"

"Sirius please don`t treat us as though we are little kids. We know the score. It`s just hard saying goodbye to all of these memories and knowing that we have a war coming up...."

"Rob stop right there mate. There is no war presently speaking. Even when that does happen you are not going to be on your own. So let`s go and have the best game of quiddtich this family has ever played!" James exclaimed jovially jumping up with Sirius in tow. Reluctantly Harry and Rob followed suit.

The night went well for everyone involved. Harry played on Sirius` team with Rob, Ron and Arielle. They ended up beating James` team by fifty points. Ginny was disappointed that she didn't catch the snitch and prove how good a seeker she could be. Luckily for her James, Fred, George and Bill saw the fun in it all and took the beating in their stride.

The next morning was time for everyone to return to Hogwarts. All the marauders gathered in James and Lily`s kitchen for breakfast. James was cooking flapjacks and pancakes while Lily was busy making fresh orange juice and pumpkin juice. Shari helped her whilst Remus and Sirius set the table. Tonks who was now six months pregnant was left do nothing too strenuous by her husband. As she got up to help with the setting of the table, Remus immediately ran over to her, placed a hand around her back and asked

"Are you ok Tonks?"

"Yes, I am fine Remus. I just feel so foolish sitting here."

He smiled softly at her as he gently set her back down on the chair.

"Well breakfast is almost ready so why don't you go and call Harry and the others from the sitting room?"

She placed a hand on her stomach as she stroked it gently and looked up at him and said...

"Are you sure that won't be too strenuous Dr. Lupin?"

He half laughed as she smiled at him. He bent down beside her, placed a gentle hand on her stomach and began rubbing it gently while looking her in the eyes and said....

"I just want you to be as comfortable and as happy as you can during your pregnancy so I apologise if I seem full on sometimes sweetheart."

Tonks smiled lovingly at him as she caught his hand that was on top of her stomach, kissed it and brought it against her cheek.

"I am always happy with you Remus but you have got to stop worrying. I know my limitations all right? I have no intention of jeopardising our children`s lives." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Then Remus caught both of her hands as he helped her get off the chair so she could go down to the sitting room and call the others for breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Harry, Rob, Arielle and Ryan waited outside for the Weasely`s. Remus was the only marauder going with them this time. Sirius and James were going to bring the rest of their possessions to Grimauld Place, Shari had a shift to cover at the hospital and Lily and Regulus were staying with Tonks as well as ensuring there was nothing else to be brought with them later that day.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was fairly quiet. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rob shared a carriage with Remus. Arielle, who met Dean on the platform decided to stay with him along with Seamus, Neville and Luna. Ryan headed off with Fred, George and Lee. As the train pulled up at Hogwarts everyone bundled out and headed straight for the carriages. Arielle, who decided to catch up with some friends, walked on ahead of Dean and his friends. Ginny, noticing that Arielle was no longer around, decided to approach Dean and see what was really going on between him and Arielle. She tapped him on the arm and he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey there Ginny. I didn't see you on the train. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, it was lovely. Do you know that we are moving?"

"Yes, I do. Airs mentioned it to me in a letter over Christmas. Man, it's going to be tight." He laughed a little. Ginny smiled before saying...

"It could be considered cosy too Dean." They both chuckled before Ginny continued.

"How are you and Arielle getting on? You both seem quite close particularly since you have not been together too long.

"We are doing great Gins. I am so happy that I hardly believe my luck in finding someone like her. How about you and Neville?"

"Neville is lovely. He is a very genuine person but I don't know if there is any more there to be honest."

"Would you like there to be more there?"

"I honestly don`t know Dean. I know this is going to sound mean but I never pictured myself with someone like Neville."

"Are Neville and Harry really that different Gins?"

"What has Harry got to do with it?"

"You had it bad for him at one point girl." Dean whispered as he smirked and nudged Ginny with his shoulder.

Ginny smiled coyly as Dean laughed a little. She slapped him playfully.

"You are right to a point. They both are very sweet guys who care about everyone in their lives and always put those people before themselves...."

"Ok so we got kind, caring, sweet....so far Gins you are describing a dog."

"Ok well loyalty and honesty are characteristics they both share I suppose. Bravery and patience...."

"I think Neville does like you Ginny so instead of comparing him with Harry or anyone else why not talk to him, get to know him and see if he is someone that you would like to be with. You could do a lot worse you know? I`ll see you at the feast ok?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her. Ginny reciprocated and nodded. He then hopped into a carriage with Rob, Arielle, Harry and Neville. Hermione who was sitting in the one behind with Ron and Luna beckoned Ginny over to her. Ginny smiled at her friend and immediately headed over to the carriage, climbed in and sat beside her.

"I saw you talking to Dean. Is there anything that you want to tell me?" Hermione asked softly with a small smirk. Ginny looked at her aghast as she shook her head.

"Oh please don't tell me that you are interested in Dean now Ginny. He is with Arielle who happens to be one of your best friends in case you had forgotten."

"I am quite aware of that thanking you Ron!" Ginny barked with a deep angry glare in her eyes directed at her brother.

"I am not interested in Dean Ok? For your information I quite like Neville."

"Neville? You cannot be serious Gins!"

"Why not Ron? He is a good person with a kind heart and I know he would never hurt me. I am not saying that I am going to marry him or that anything will even come of it but.....I could do a lot worse."

"You could do a lot better...." Ron muttered.

"Oh really and who did you have in mind Casanova? How about Malfoy?"

"I just meant that Neville isn't your type...."

"Well Ronald did you ever think that maybe I am sick and tired of being used and abused by the wrong type of guys?"

"Ok fine if you like Neville then go for it. I just don't want you going out with him for the wrong reasons."

"Ron you can't seriously think that......"

"I am quite hungry. Is anyone else hungry? I am quite hungry." Luna lamented aloud which earned her quizzical stares from her friends but she didn't notice.

As the carriage pulled up outside the castle, students from all angles filed out. Ron, Hermione and Ginny caught up with Harry and company and as they entered the castle, Ginny who was beside Ron, thumped him and whispered

"Don`t you dare give me an ear bashing about liking Neville when you are interested in Loony Lovegood!" She then walked off with Arielle and Ryan leaving behind a confused Ron.

Back at Grimauld Place everything looked in order. Molly and Arthur had arrived with the rest of their possessions. Remus and Regulus were going to help Arthur upstairs with the cases whilst Sirius was going to play host and put on a pot of tea for Molly, Shari and Lily. Since Tonks was far gone in her pregnancy the safest way everyone felt including her to travel to London was by flying. James, being the best flier decided to ensure Tonks got here safely. He apparated to the pride lands where Tonks was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go Tonks?" James asked upon arrival.

"Yes, James so let`s go do this." She was sitting on the bench outside on the patio. As she began to rise James assisted her by holding her hands firmly.

"If anything happens to you then your husband will kill me babe."

Tonks laughed heartedly whilst James simply smiled.

"Remus worries too much. I am not an invalid and I do know my own strength and limits so....can we just get this show on the road?"

"Yes mam!" James exclaimed as he removed the bike from its standing position. He then assisted Tonks on to it. Once she was sitting comfortably James then hopped on himself. As he started the engine he could feel Tonks tighten her grip around his waist. He smiled to himself before turning back and saying....

"I promise to get you there safely Tonks."

"If you don`t then you will have Remus to deal with."

James laughed lightly and shook his head. He then ensured Tonks was ready before taking off into the air.

They arrived outside Grimauld Place within twenty minutes. James jumped off and assisted Tonks in de-mounting the bike. He alerted Sirius that he was back via mirror after he said the password. As the house appeared in between number eleven and number thirteen, Sirius opened the door and ran down the steps. He caught the bike by the two crossbars as he drove it up the steps. James insisted on helping Tonks no matter how much she protested. As they got inside, Sirius parked his bike behind the door now next to the coat stand.

"Sirius Black! Put that dam bike out in the garden. I am not having it inside this house. Samia and Kyrah could easily get hurt by it you know? Besides it will scratch the wooden floor."

James and Tonks smirked at Sirius who looked at them for support but they headed towards the kitchen instead.

"Oh well thank you very much Prongs!" Sirius called after his friend who just laughed. Sirius turned back to his angry looking wife and smiled.

"Shari....this is my baby. You can`t still feel intimidated by her. Do you not remember all the good times the three of us had together before we were married?"

"Sirius please put that bike outside in the shed. The house is no place for it particularly with children and particularly with twin girls who are as mischievous as their father." They both smiled at each other. Shari walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck as she said softly....

"I`m sorry Sirius if I seemed angry at you. I just want to make this place look and feel as homely as possible you know?"

Sirius smiled softly at her as he tightened his grip around her waist, brushed away some stray strands of hair from her face as he said....

"I know love. And you have. You and Lily have really changed the look of a house I once loathed. The black walls are now all white; the drawing rooms have now got a lovely, homely feel to them with the new furniture and bright curtains to enhance it and not to mention the dining room, kitchen and bedrooms. I no longer detest or fear my old bedroom and it's all because of you so thank you."

"You`re welcome." They smiled at one another again before sharing a soft passionate kiss.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and company were winding up Ron about Luna.

"Why don't you ask her out Ron? The worst she can say is no."

"Hermione just because you are all loved up with the youngest Tri-wizard champion does not mean you need to make me...."

"You forgot to mention youngest seeker of the century." Harry said grinning at his friend. Hermione, Rob, Dean, Neville and Harry laughed along with Ron.

"I don't need a girlfriend all right?" Ron whispered to his two friends across the table.

"I`m not saying you do mate but if you like Luna why not go for it?"

"This conversation is over." Ron said flatly as he dug his fork into his sausage and began to eat it.

Moody hobbled passed their table and pointed at Harry. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"I want a word with you Potter, now." He said shortly.

Although Harry was confused he still followed him out into the corridor.

"What`s the matter Professor?"

"You do know that your family and the Weasely`s have officially moved in to Grimauld Place?"

"I knew that they were but I just didn't know they had officially moved."

"Yes, well now you do. I don't think I need to tell you how prudent it is that you don't broadcast this around the school. We don't want anyone to know at least not now."

"Professor I would never put people I care about at risk."

"Well I`m glad to hear that Potter. You are a smart lad I know but tell me have you figured out your egg yet?"

"Umm well....the thing is sir..."

"The thing is you have James Potter as your father and as a result you leave things until the last minute."

They both smirked at each other.

"Well Potter here is what you are going to do; run a bath for yourself on the fifth floor in the prefect's bathroom and take your egg with you. That is the only way you are going to find out what the egg is trying to tell you."

"Are you sure that will work sir?"

Moody placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked him firmly in the eye.

"Yes, Harry it will work. If you need any help then come and find me."

Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Professor."

"Ah Mr. Potter. How are you this morning?"

"I`m fine thank you Mr. Crouch. How are you?"

"Yes, fine thank you. The second task is only a week from now. How do you feel?"

"I`m ok....."

"Why so interested Bartemius?" Moody asked.

"He is the youngest champion we have Mad- Eye so I trust that you remember that."

"Yes, just like I trust that you remember that he is a student of this school and has people who care about him here."

Crouch stared at Moody quizzically. Harry didn't know what to say or who to support. Luckily Sirius and James entered the castle at this point and seeing the tension which Harry was stuck between, intervened.

"Good morning Alastor, Bartemius and how are we this morning?" James asked eying Harry who approached his father eagerly.

"Fine thank you James. I am just here to see Albus so if you will excuse me."

He left hurriedly leaving everyone behind confused except Moody.

"You will do best to stay away from him Harry. I don't particularly trust him."

"You don't trust very many these days Moody."

"Yes, Sirius and I have good reason not to. When you get to my age you will see why. Everyone tries to be your friend when you are the essence of popular and where are they when you are not?"

"Oh what are you banging on about?" Sirius asked humorously.

"Barty Crouch is eager for your godson to win this tournament and I want to know why and you should too. Now I have a class to teach so I will see you all later."

He glanced at Harry before hobbling off down the corridor.

"Do you think he is right? Do you think Crouch isn't trustworthy?"

"I don't see it Harry but I also trust Moody`s judgement so maybe don't give him too much information especially about where we live."

"Yes, well Moody already told me that."

"What else did he tell you Harry?" James asked anxiously.

"Well nothing except how to figure out the clue for the egg. Why?"

"What did he say to do?"

"To go up to the prefect's bathroom and dunk it under water...."

"When you do that I want you to take Ron, Hermione and Rob with you as well as your mirror."

"Why are you so worried dad?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I don't want you to be wandering around the school on your own not with Karkaroff in the same building."

"Ok fine I`ll bring back up with me. You all right Sirius?"

Sirius was standing with his back to the door of the castle with his arms folded. He looked over at his godson, offered him a small smile and said....

"I`m fine Prongslet." James looked over at his friend and then at his son who seemed anxious over Sirius.

"I`m just going to talk to Remus for a minute Harry ok so why don't you to go and talk to Sirius?"

Harry nodded as he headed over to him and James went into the great hall.

"How is Hagrid these days Harry? I don't hear you talking about him so much anymore." Sirius said as Harry stood in front of him.

"He`s ok Sirius."

"He is the best ally you can possibly have kid."

"What are you talking about Sirius?"

"These days it is hard to know who you can trust mate. Karkaroff, Moody.... everything has changed and manifested itself so much over the years that sometimes you don't know if the person you are talking to is really them at all."

"Sirius where has all this suddenly come from? You know that you can trust Moody. He is one of us even though he can be a little bit eccentric sometimes."

"You know I never thought I`d say this but....Hagrid is the most stable person here. Apart from a few exceptions I believe Hagrid is your one true ally. We could all die in the morning but it would take a lot to harm never mind kill him."

"Sirius why are you talking like this?"

"I just want you to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Moody is right. There is someone here who is untrustworthy and that someone is responsible for you being in this tournament and we don't know why. That is why you must stay close to us and your friends."

"Don`t tell me now that you don`t trust Dumbledore or the rest of the staff? Sirius...."

"Hey how are you doing Harry?"

"Regulus! What are you doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore hired me as extra security for Hogwarts. Didn`t Sirius tell you?"

"No he didn't. Instead he is more moping about what will happen when he is gone." Sirius smirked a little at Harry. Harry in turn smiled at Regulus who reciprocated and swung an arm around his brother`s neck as he said

"Awww come on Sirius. You got to lighten up man. The world is dark enough without us turning all dreary too."

"It was just a mini melt down Reg ok? I`m all right and I`m sorry for scaring you Prongslet."

"It`s cool Padfoot. It`s cool." Harry and Sirius shared a soft embrace before the rest of the marauders came out of the great hall.

"Sirius! Regulus!" Arielle exclaimed gleefully as she ran over to them. Both of them hugged her individually.

"What are you doing here Reg?" She asked curiously.

"Dumbledore hired me as an ass assassin. I am here to help protect Hogwarts."

Just as Arielle and Ryan ran over to Regulus, Karkaroff came out of the great hall by himself. Sirius still was in his own world so Karkaroff took advantage.

"Well Black you do look haggard standing there. I cannot believe that the likes of you are protecting the school. What a joke."

Regulus held Sirius back and Remus held James back from tearing Karkaroff apart but nobody thought Harry would have a go.

Harry snuck behind his father as if he were heading into the great hall but instead he pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at Karkaroff who was oblivious to him and shouted "EXPELLIARMS!"

Karkaroff was sent flying into the great hall.

"HARRY! What did you just do?" Arielle and Hermione exclaimed aghast.

Remus and James stared at Harry and then at each other before heading into the great hall. Hermione ran over and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He brought his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Regulus, Arielle, Ryan, Ron, Rob and Dean all followed James and Remus into the great hall. They were all talking to Dumbledore so nobody except Harry saw what happened next. Sirius smiled weakly at Harry before he collapsed onto the ground. Harry stared at his godfather horrified as he broke away from Hermione and ran over to Sirius. He knelt down beside him and tapped his face gently as he called him.

"SIRIUS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Oh no............ SIRIUS!"

After Harry ran over to him Hermione immediately ran into the great hall. James, Remus, Regulus and Dumbledore all emerged along with Arielle, Dean, Ron, Ryan and Rob. Dean held onto Arielle as Dumbledore and the marauders tried to revive him. Regulus kept Ryan and Rob at bay as Ron and Hermione comforted Harry who had tears streaming down his face by now. James and Remus carried Sirius between them down to the hospital wing as Dumbledore led the way. They were all instructed to stay where they were for the moment. All but Harry obeyed. He tore away from his friends and ran down after them. He refused to come back no matter who called him. Regulus led the rest of them outside. As Harry reached the hospital wing he heard Madam Pompfrey saying something about his heart and bed rest. Once she had gone into the office and Dumbledore had left the wing, Harry ran inside where he saw Sirius lying on a bed inside the door, unconscious and with his two best friends around him. Remus saw Harry come in first.

"Harry I thought you were with Regulus?"

"You really expected me to stay there when Sirius was in this state?" James who was standing next to his son brought an arm around his shoulder as he hugged him.

"What is the matter with him? Will he be ok?"

"Yes, Harry he will be fine. Madam Pompfrey said that he was just exhausted. He has been putting himself under a lot of pressure lately that all the stress finally came to a head."

"I heard her say something about his heart."

James sniffed and cleared his throat as he said...

"Sirius had a mini heart attack but he is going to be fine."

"WHAT? Sirius..."

"Harry I don't want you to lose perspective here. Instead of going to classes today I want you to do as Moody said and solve that egg puzzle. It is very important that we find out what the second task is about."

"Dad....I can`t just leave Sirius."

"Remus and I will stay with him for now. Sirius is going to be fine. He just needs some rest. Now you go, get your friends and solve that egg do you understand?"

"Ok dad. I`ll be back soon." Harry ran out of the hospital wing in the direction of his friends. After he was well out of ear shot Remus turned to James.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth James?"

"What are you talking about Remus?" He asked anxiously.

"Sirius` condition is much more serious than a mere heart attack. We don't know when he is going to wake up.....if he does at all."

"Sirius is my best friend Remus and I am not going to let him die."

"James, he is my best friend too. I don't get any pleasure over seeing him like this. Harry is too old to be lied to now."

"He is going to be fine. Sirius is a fighter. He will come through. He has to Remus. He just has to."

"The next twelve hours will be a sure sign of his fate Prongs."

Remus sat on the chair next to the bed and James did the same on the other side.

"Don`t leave us Padfoot." They both whispered together as they placed a hand each on top of Sirius`.

Well what did you think? I hope you liked it!! I hope all you Sirius fans don't hate me. I don't know if anyone will agree with me but I feel that in general Sirius tends to put a lot of pressure on himself especially when it comes to Harry. I just wanted him to realise that he is only one man and can only do so much. There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I am EVER going to kill off Sirius. He is my favourite character in case you didn't realise. Talk to you later.


	127. Chapter 127

A few days later Sirius regained consciousness. However, Madam Pompfrey still insisted on him staying where he was until the end of the week. Even though he was a little bit groggy from the medication and his strength wasn't back completely, Sirius was still growing impatient to get back to normal and more importantly get out of hospital. He had plenty of visitors from his family and friends and even Harry and Rob`s friends who had grown to love Sirius for his spontaneity and unpredictability, Harry was the one who dreaded seeing his godfather in what he saw as a vulnerable position. The Saturday before the second task Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to see Hagrid. Regulus was standing outside the great hall when he saw them come along the corridor. He held both of his hands low so Harry could slap them in a greeting. Harry smiled back at Regulus as he slapped his palms.

"I`m glad that you are going to see Sirius, Harry. He has been asking about you."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other blankly. Regulus noticed this.

"You aren`t going to see him are you?"

"I just want to wait until he is fully recovered. I don't like seeing him like that."

"You don't like seeing like what Harry? You don't want to see him unwell? It`s natural that sometimes we fall but the worse thing someone can do is turn their back on a loved one during these times. Harry, Sirius is your godfather. The one person in the world who thinks you can do no wrong. Why are you doing this to him?"

"Sirius is one of the strongest people I know. Seeing him like that just makes me realise he is human at the end of the day and there are things that can hurt him. He has always seemed invincible to me."

"Well that is quite touching Harry but it does not excuse you avoiding him. Do you honestly believe if things were reversed that Sirius would be standing here? He most certainly would not Harry. Now I don't care if I have to drag you but you are going to go down to the hospital wing and see your godfather right now do you understand?"

Harry nodded and looked over at his friends who were standing at the door.

"Harry will meet you later wherever you are going." Regulus said firmly.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to go with you Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ron approached him.

"No you`re ok babes. You and Ron go and see Hagrid. I`ll follow you down."

He caught her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled as he winked at her.

"See you later mate. Give Sirius our regards." Ron said as he and Hermione headed outside.

"Yes, and tell Sirius we miss him so get better soon." Hermione shouted back.

Down in the hospital wing Sirius was sitting up on the bed reading the daily prophet. Harry took a deep breath before he walked in.

"You know Prongslet it`s not contagious so please feel free to come closer if you want."

Harry smiled broadly at his godfather who discarded the paper.

"I am so sorry Padfoot that I didn't come to see you sooner. I just...."

"You just got scared after you saw me collapse that day. It`s ok Harry I get it."

"So you`re not mad? Or feel that I let you down?"

"No of course not mate. Why would I think that? I was the one who scared you remember?" Sirius said winking at Harry. Harry smiled a little at him as Sirius stroked his godson's cheek.

"Why don't you sit down? I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it Sirius? You will be ok wont you?" Harry asked as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Harry I am going to be fine. Now stop fretting like an old woman and listen to me." Harry smirked pleased that he was able to talk to Sirius again. There was a time when he thought he never would again.

"My problem has always been my temper but you know that by now."

Harry nodded as Sirius continued.

"However, more than that I know I tend to let things that upset me bottle up and then suddenly everything just explodes like a big mess. This time though because so many things have been bothering me; most of those things aren`t even important but anyway the reason I collapsed was because I suffered from an anxiety attack."

"That means so that you didn't have a heart attack Sirius."

"Yes, to a point. I was worked up over things as you saw the last day so my body was tense and rigid. I collapsed because my heart couldn't take any more stress so it was a mixture of both. According to Poppy I can`t in future let things get that far because it`s not good for the body as you can imagine."

"Well I guess it's good that you got a wakeup call Padfoot." Harry said flatly.

Sirius sensed that there was something going on but said nothing for now.

"So anyway how are things with you and Hermione?"

"Yeah, we`re doing fine Sirius. She was asking about you actually. She says she missed you."

"Did she really say that Harry? That`s very nice of her. I miss her too tell her. She is a sweet kid." Sirius replied pensively.

"Yes, she is." Harry said staring at the ground.

"All right Harry now what is going on here?"

"How do you mean?"

"I hope I`m wrong but....you don`t seem too happy with Hermione. Now what is up with that?"

"I am happy. Hermione means everything to me Sirius. I don't want to destroy that by moving too fast."

"Well you don't seem to be moving at all from where I`m sitting. You have been together two months now is it?"

"Yes, almost two months. Why do you ask?"

"Well from my experience the first six months is usually called the honey moon stage. During those months in particular you usually can`t keep your hands off each other. You always want to kiss, hug, and touch the other person as much as possible. You want to know everything about that person. You want to get to know their body and I`m not talking sexual here. Is there something you want to tell me? You can`t be sick of her already. I know if I was twenty years younger I`d love to be with Hermione." Sirius said with a slight smirk and Harry reciprocated before saying

"There is no way I am sick of her Sirius. I can`t get enough of her. It`s just that this tournament has really got her worried. It has me worried too and most of the other Gryffindors. I guess that we are so worked up about it that it's hard to be intimate when you have other things on your mind."

"I see what you mean Prongslet but you cannot let anyone or anything interfere in your relationship. You are both young, in love so embrace that. It isn`t that often you find someone or something worth holding on to Harry."

"Yeah I know Sirius....."

"So tell me what did the egg say?"

"Oh.....something that matters to me can be found at the bottom of the black lake."

"You have no idea what that is then?"

"No I don`t but I guess I will find out soon enough."

Sirius laughed lightly and said....

"Spoken like a true marauder." Harry smiled up at his godfather who winked at him.

"How much longer are you going to be in here for?"

"Madam Pompfrey is going to discharge me tomorrow. Unfortunately I won`t be able to come back here though for a while."

"You have to be here next Saturday Sirius." Harry exclaimed anxiously.

"Harry there isn't a snowballs chance in hell that I won`t be here next Saturday. We got to keep up the family support."

"You won`t be working here or even at Zonkos will you?"

Sirius smiled sadly at Harry. He was going to miss seeing him practically every day just as Harry was.

"I`m on strict orders to be a stay at home dad for the next few weeks. That does mean that I will have to put some hours in at Zonkos though."

"I`m sure you are not going to obey those orders though are you?" Sirius smiled weakly at Harry but said nothing so Harry pressed him.

"Sirius........you are going to be around here aren't you?"

Sirius sighed deeply and shook his head as he smiled sadly and said

"Harry I am sorry but I won`t be working here for a while."

"You can`t be serious? There is nobody around here anymore to talk to. Dad and Kingsley are always at the ministry these days, Tonks is too heavily pregnant to work and now you won`t be here either. It sucks."

"Prongslet try to be reasonable here. In order to be working on security here I need to be on top form. I need to go home, get some rest without any stress ok? There are plenty other aurors guarding the place and besides you still have Remus and Moody is here too as well as your own friends. You won`t even miss me kid." Sirius said as he ruffled his hair.

"I guess I have just gotten used to having all of you around again. It felt like it was before. Now you are all scattered again. Don`t get me wrong Sirius. Remus is cool. I have love for him but....."

"He isn`t as reckless as me. It's ok kid you can say it." Harry and Sirius laughed.

"Dad and Remus tend to want to protect me. Remus more than dad though but you Sirius. You have always let me involved and kept me in the loop and told me stuff that you probably shouldn`t have. It was good having you around for the last few months."

"I will be back again though you know? I am not going away forever. I just need to get a month's rest byte ok? You can manage without me for a month I`m sure."

That night up in the Gryffindor common most of Harry`s friends were trying to establish what it was he had to recover from the black lake. Fred and George thought it was going to be Hermione, Neville and Seamus said it was possibly his broomstick but Rob said it would be Sirius. Over at the fireplace Ron was pacing up and down trying to think as well but coming up with nothing in his friends eyes. Harry was sitting on the couch with Hermione`s head resting against his chest, Harry had his arm across her shoulder and they were playing with each other's fingers. Dean was sitting on the arm chair with Arielle in his lap. She rested her head against his chest also as she stroked his hand while he played with her hair.

"The egg said it was something important so that does not mean it is a person does it?"

"The first thing we need to establish Ron is how Harry is going to breathe under water for an hour. Any ideas?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Sirius did say something about gilly weed but I never heard of it."

"Sirius is right Harry. It's a rare herb that lets you breathe under water for an hour at least." Neville said coming over to the couch. Hermione sat upright to turn around and face Neville who was standing behind the couch with his two hands resting on it. Harry sat sideways and faced him also.

"Are you serious Neville? If that were true then that would be brilliant."

"All of your worries are out of the way somewhat now babe." Hermione said smiling broadly at Harry who smiled softly back.

"Yes but now we need to figure out where we can get it from."

"I imagine Snape should have it in his storage cupboard."

"Yes, but Hermione, Snape is not going to give it to me now is he?"

"Now that Sirius and James are no longer around there is nobody to threaten him."

"Yes there is Ron." Everyone eyed him quizzically.

"Regulus is still here. He could threaten Snape if he doesn't oblige which I imagine he won`t."

"Sirius is much scarier than Regulus is though Harry. I have seen him in action and it's not a pretty sight."

Harry and company laughed lightly at Ron. He was right though they had to admit.

"Awww but underneath it all Sirius is a real sweetheart." Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her and she stared at him quizzically.

"Oh my god! Fred and George were right. You did have a crush on Sirius!"

"Harry.....I did not."

"Awww come on Hermi you can admit it to me. He was quite a catch with the ladies when he was here and he still reckons he is. He will be flattered when he finds out. I think I will go and tell him." Harry said humorously as he got off the couch and walked towards the portrait hole. Hermione stared aghast at him before jumping off the couch and running after him.

"Harry please don't tell Sirius." She pleaded as she caught up with him. Harry smirked and turned around to face her.

"Why don't you want him to know Hermi?"

Hermione sighed as she dug her hands into her back pockets of her jeans and began biting her lip a little. A few seconds later she stopped and looked at as she said in a whispered tone of voice.

"There was a time ages ago back in the summer when I did kind of like him but it was just some stupid crush and it didn't mean anything Harry I promise."

"You can`t seriously think that I`d be jealous or offended that you had a crush on Sirius, Hermione. Every woman he meets has a crush on him. It`s his roguish charm. No woman can resist." He smiled softly at her as she smirked still feeling a little uneasy. Harry stepped forward and brought her into a tight embrace which she reciprocated. After a minute or so they broke apart. Harry looked deep into her eyes and smiled. He brushed away a stray strand of her hair and said....

"You are too funny Hermi. Do you know that? I can`t believe you really thought I was going to tell Sirius."

"Yes, I know it was dumb to believe that you would do that but if it got us to be like this then it was worth it." She replied smiling at him. Harry reciprocated.

"I will never let us be any different babe I promise." He brought her body closer to his.

"I`m glad to hear that." She said before Harry leaned in and kissed her slowly but passionately.

The night before the second task everyone was in a good mood. They were all excited about what the next task would hold. Harry and his fellow contestants though were a small bit anxious. Sirius stopped by with James to see Dumbledore in order to ensure Harry was going to be ok for tomorrow. Harry was emerging from the great hall with Hermione, Ron and Rob as Sirius and James entered the castle.

"Hey how are you Prongslet?" Sirius bellowed at him.

Harry smiled as Sirius approached him.

"How are you Rob?"

"I`m good thanks. How are things at home?"

"Oh don't even go there kid! Shari is driving me insane she is. It took a lot of persuasion for her to let me come here tonight."

"Harry are you all right for tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yes, dad why do you ask?"

"Did you get the gilly weed?"

Harry stared around at all his friends who gazed at him blankly.

"Oh Harry please tell me you got the dam gilly weed mate!" James exclaimed anxiously.

"James cool down mate." Sirius said calmly.

James turned to Sirius abruptly as he said

"Sirius don't tell me to cool down here. Harry is facing god knows what tomorrow and he hasn't gotten the one small requirement he needs to survive it."

"I did try to get it but Snape refused to give it to me."

"Did you ask Regulus?" James asked

"No because I didn't really see him much these days."

"Regulus is out further James. He is covering the grounds with a few people and he comes back home every few hours."

James rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Harry I am sorry for shouting at you mate. You didn't deserve it. I need to see Albus right now though so Sirius will you please go with Harry and get the gilly weed from Snivelus. If you have any problems then let me know and I will be straight down. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rob...I will see you all in the morning. I want to see you Prongslet before the task all right?"

"Yeah, no problem dad."

"Ok well you have a good night and try to get to bed early."

Harry nodded as James smiled and hurried off to see Albus. Ron and Rob said they would meet Harry back in the common room. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and hurried after them leaving Harry and Sirius to face Snape.

"I`m pleased to see that you took my advice Prongslet with having more time with Hermione." Sirius said smirking at Harry as they walked down towards the dungeons.

"Yes, you were right Padfoot. We are in a good place now I think so thank you."

"You`re welcome Harry. Oh look who we got here." Snape was walking towards them.

"Oi Snivelus! I thought you would be down below playing with your chemistry set." Sirius exclaimed making Harry laugh and Snape scowl.

"What brings you here Black? I thought you would be at home resting after your traumatic ordeal." Snape said coldly.

"I am here for my godson and what is this I hear about you refusing to give him gilly weed?"

"I didn't care for the way he spoke to me." Snape said eying Harry callously.

"Is that so? Well you are going to think a lot less of me when I string you up by the short and curlies unless you give me that gilly weed. Do you I make myself clear?" Snape stared somewhat fearfully at Sirius who had a contemptuous look in his eyes. Harry couldn't help smirking.

"Fine. Come with me Potter."

Snape walked past them and led the way to his storage cupboard. Sirius winked at Harry who smiled as they followed him.

As they reached Snape`s storage cupboard Sirius put his index finger against his lips and winked signalling Harry to keep quiet.

Snape turned to face them as he gave Harry the gilly weed.

"This is an extremely rare herb Potter so use it only before you enter the lake and not a moment before. You have an hour in the water. If you spend any longer then you are on your own. Do you understand?"

Harry looked at Sirius who had his arms folded and was focusing on Snape gravely. Harry nodded and said

"Yes, I understand sir."

"Good. I expect I will see you in the morning then. Goodnight."

Snape closed and locked the cupboard as he walked away.

"Are you all right Harry?" Sirius asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry who was starring down at the gilly weed in his hand. He looked up and said

"I am ok Sirius. I just can`t help but feel this task is going to be bigger than the first one."

"We are all going to be right there Harry. No harm will come to you I promise."

Harry smiled a little at Sirius before he was brought into a tight embrace for a moment. Sirius then walked him back to the Gryffindor common room before heading up to James who was in Dumbledore`s office.


	128. Chapter 128

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last couple of chapters. I`m happy that you liked them. I hope you feel the same way after this one. The second task is going to be slightly different so hope you enjoy.

Talk to you later.

Harry awoke at six o clock in the morning. He couldn`t sleep. All through the night he kept waking and thinking about this task ahead of him. Eventually he decided to get up. He slowly rose from the bed and pulled his quilt off gently. He sat at the edge of his bed and looked around the dormitory. All his friends were asleep. He then stood up and tip toed out of the dormitory and headed for the common room. Harry did expect to find it empty but there was already someone there. She was sitting in the centre of the couch gazing into the fire.

"What are you doing up Arielle?" Harry asked walking towards her and making her jump a little.

"I`m sorry Airs. Are you all right?" He asked anxiously as he stood behind the couch.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn`t I be Harry?" She asked smiling.

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he began to walk around the couch and took a seat beside her.

"This is me that you are talking to Arielle. What`s up?"

Arielle sat at the edge of the centre cushion with one leg curled under the other. She pulled her fluffy white dressing gown tighter around her. She continued to gaze into the fire as she said

"I was scared Harry. You are my big brother and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She looked at him as she said

"I love you Harry." They smiled softly at the other. Harry came closer to her.

"I love you too Airs." He brought her into a tight embrace.

After they relinquished Arielle brushed away a few tears from her eyes and said

"The reason that I got up so early was because I needed to talk to someone. Dean is amazing he really is and so are my friends but....I needed to talk to someone else. Someone who knows exactly what I`m going through and more importantly someone who has been with us from the start."

"Who did you talk to?" Harry asked curiously.

"I spoke to Sirius. Dad is so busy with the ministry as well as the order. He is really worried about you too Harry. I knew that Sirius would be able to calm me down."

"Did he?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He and the others are on their way here now as we speak. Dad is coming with Kingsley later on." She sighed deeply as she gazed at the ground. Harry smiled a little but she didn't notice. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his fingers and asked

"What is the matter babe?"

Arielle shook her head as she stood up.

"Are you sure that you are okay Airs?" Harry asked from the couch anxiously. Arielle smiled weakly and nodded.

"I thought I heard some commotion from down here."

"How are you Dean?" Harry asked standing up.

"I`m ok Harry thanks. How are you more importantly?"

"I am good. I`m just going to run upstairs and get dressed. Then I think I might go for a walk."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No Airs, you stay here with Dean. I`ll be all right don't worry."

Harry smiled at them both. They reciprocated but Arielle was still anxious for her brother`s safety. She ran over to Dean and threw her arms around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

Lily and Shari were in the kitchen making the breakfast when Sirius and Regulus arrived down. Lily placed the rashers

and sausages on two separate large plates in the middle of the table whilst Shari put out two jugs of freshly

squeezed orange juice.

"Here you go now boys a good English breakfast." Lily exclaimed jovially smiling at them both. Regulus grinned as he rubbed his hands together excitedly and sat down, helping himself to the food. Sirius smiled blandly. He scratched

the side of his head and asked

"Where is Prongs?"

"James has already left for the ministry. He is going to meet us over at Hogwarts later Sirius. So come on and sit

down and have something to eat." Shari said as she sat next to Lily and began buttering some toast she just made.

Sirius cleared his throat as he approached the table. He picked up a slice of toast, buttered it and waved at them all.

"Where are you going Sirs?" Regulus asked.

"I am going to Hogwarts Reg. I will see the rest of you over there later."

"Hey now wait a minute Sirius. We all said we would go together."

"Yes, Lily I do remember but I have a job to do."

"You are not well enough to be back working Sirius."

"Shari I am fine love all right? I need to make sure Harry is ok."

"Sirius…." They all called after him but he didn't come back.

"He is stone mad about that kid isn't he?" Regulus asked them.

"He lives and breathes for Harry. That doesn't mean he doesn't for the others either of course." Shari said.

"Harry was the first born within our group. Sirius was the first person James told that I was pregnant. He was there

when I when I had my first contraction, he was there all through the birth; he was there when Harry was born.

However, more importantly even though he is Harry's godfather and Harry idolised him from day one…..Harry gave

Sirius a reason to smile again. You of all people know how awful his childhood was. Harry gave Sirius a new lease of

life. He was something to brighten his life and most importantly he was his responsibility just as much as he was

ours. So yes Regulus, Sirius is stone mad about Harry and Harry is stone mad about Sirius."

At Hogwarts Sirius bumped into students who he had gotten to know either through Harry or of his own accord. He

kept looking around for Harry just in case he was outside. As he was about to go inside he saw Arielle and Dean over

in the sheltered are of the court yard talking, holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. Sirius smirked to

himself before approaching them. He stayed on the outside as he leaned in.

"Hey Dean, Arielle. Have either of you seen Harry?"

"Hey Sirius. He has been up since six this morning but as far as I know he is in the great hall."

"Okay. Thank you angel." He replied as he smiled and winked at her.

"Is everything all right Sirius?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yeah, don't worry Dean. All is cool." Sirius called back.

Sirius ran into the great hall and approached the Gryffindor table where he found Rob, Ron and Hermione but no

sign of Harry.

"All right troops? Have you lot seen Harry. I'm surprised he isn't with you Hermione."

"Yes, I did want him to come down but he didn't want anything to eat."

"Are you for real? He is facing the second phase today and he decides to go on a diet?" The three smirked at him as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay well thanks you guys. Is he up in the common room?"

"Yeah as far as I know." Rob said.

"All right. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Sirius." They all chimed.

"Hey Sirius long time no talk mate." Fred exclaimed as he hopped up from the table with George and ran out of the

great hall after Sirius.

"Yeah I know fellas. Listen are either of you heading up to the common room?"

"We are indeed. What's up?"

Sirius sighed deeply as he said

"Harry is not eating anything before the next task apparently and I need to talk to him."

"We got a marauder in need of a fellow marauder." Fred said humorously.

"Yes, we sure do Fred." Sirius said gravely.

As they entered the common room they found it empty.

"Oh where is that plonker? HARRY! Harry are you here?" Sirius asked walking over to the stairs leading up to the dormitory.

Harry descended the stairs slowly and looked down from the top as he asked

"Sirius what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were coping but now it seems I have to get you some breakfast."

"I am not hungry Sirius." Harry said flatly sitting on the top steps.

"I am not taking no for an answer Prongslet so shift your ass now because you and me are going to Hogsmeade."

Harry sighed a little before standing up and walking down to Sirius.

"Fred, George if anyone is looking for us tell them we will be back in an hour."

"Sure thing Padfoot." They exclaimed as Sirius and Harry exited the tower.

Sirius ordered them both a full English breakfast in Leo's restaurant.

"This place brings back some memories don't you think Harry?"

"Yeah it does. I can distinctly remember kicking Malfoy in here one day and in turn mom read you the right act."

They both laughed heartedly.

"Lily is always reading me the right act mate ever since we were in school together."

Harry smiled to himself. He could imagine his mother always being like that.

"So what is this big news then?" Harry asked curiously.

"After some revelations I feel ready to come back to work at Hogwarts."

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted or needed a month's rest before you would be allowed to come back though Sirius."

"Since when does Sirius Black play by the rules Harry?" Sirius asked winking as he picked up the daily prophet he

bought on the way down. Harry smirked at him.

"Is there anything in there worth reading?" Harry asked leaning on the table with his arms folded.

Sirius closed and folded up the paper as he put it back down on the table and shook his head.

"There are just some odds on who will win today."

"Oh yeah? Who has the biggest odds Padfoot?" Harry asked gleefully as he leaned over the table to try and look at

the paper.

"Never you mind." Sirius said slugging back the remainder of his cup of tea.

"Do you want another hot chocolate?"

"No I am ok thanks." Harry said waving his hand as he sat back down with his arms unfolded and his legs uncrossed.

Sirius tapped the table with the paper as he said

"Let's go so kid." They smiled as they rose from the table.

"Thanks again Al." Sirius said as he passed by the counter.

"See you again Sirius. Good luck today Harry."

"Thank you Al." Harry replied reciprocating his smile.

As they got outside the door Harry began walking in the direction of Hogwarts. Sirius hit him over the head lightly

with the paper as he asked

"Where do you think you are going mate?"

"I was going back to Hogwarts Sirius. Why what's up?" Harry asked quizzically.

"We are going to the three broomsticks first kid. We both could do with a drink before this dam task so come on."

He said winking at Harry who in turn laughed lightly but followed Sirius nonetheless.

As they entered the pub they found it deserted. There were only two wizards in there sitting at the bar but they

ignored Sirius and Harry as they were engrossed in conversation.

"Sirius what a pleasant surprise. What brings you and Harry here this time of day?"

"Well Rose my love Prongslet and I have just had one hell of a feast over in Leo`s so I thought since as we are in the neighbourhood why don't we call in for a quick one to my darling, precious, beautiful Rosemerta?" He exclaimed

winking at her as he leaned one arm on the arm, facing Harry sideways.

She smiled as she shook her head at him.

"What woman can resist the Sirius Black charm huh?" She asked and laughed lightly.

"I have yet to meet one love."

"One fire whiskey and one butter beer?" She asked smiling broadly at him.

"Yes but make mine a large one love." Sirius exclaimed as he took out the money required for the drinks.

"Are you sure it's not too early to be drinking that stuff Sirius?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Watch and learn kid." Sirius whispered.

"Now then Sirius. It's on the house."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, of course". She replied smiling at him.

"Thank you very much Rose."

She nodded and smiled at them before heading into the back of the bar.

They headed over to a table in the corner next to the window. They sat down and began sipping their drinks. Sirius

put his down on the mat, leaned over the table and whispered

"Take a few more drops of that Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Just do as you godfather asks mate." Sirius said flatly.

Harry sniggered as he picked up his glass and drank some more butter beer. He put it down when it was quarter

gone and asked

"Is that enough Sirius?" He asked holding the glass up to him.

Sirius nodded as he took the glass from Harry and began pouring a little bit of fire whiskey into it.

Harry stared at him incredulously. Sirius then shoved his glass back to him and smiled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Harry asked shocked at what Sirius had done.

Sirius laughed lightly before he said

"That is just something to steady your nerves. We all need a bit of it sometimes kid."

"You do realise that mom is going to kill us both right?"

"How is she going to know? I`m going to say nothing but I don't know about you." Sirius replied humorously as he

picked up the paper from the seat and opened it.

Harry exhaled loudly and shook his head. Sirius smirked at him from over the paper but Harry didn't see him.

He put the paper down as he said

"Why don't you go up and ask Rose for a spoon to stir that up Prongslet. You know that I wouldn't give you

anything that would harm you mate. If you want another butter beer though...."

Sirius dug his hand into his jacket pocket and took out three sickles and placed them on the table.

".....here you go." Harry eyed him quizzically.

"Sirius I don`t want any money from you all right? I`ll just go up and get a spoon on the condition if I don't like it...."

".....I`ll buy you a fresh butter beer Harry." Sirius sniggered as he jolted his head in the direction of the bar.

Harry smiled as he got up to walk towards the bar.

Sirius kept an eye on Harry. He then took his mirror out of his pocket and contacted James.

"What`s up Padfoot?" James asked

"Are you back at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"Kingsley and I are just leaving the ministry now to head up there. Where are you?"

"I`m in the three broomsticks with Harry. I don't think I can stall him for much longer though."

"You don't have to mate. Just have your drinks and go. Everything has been taken care of."

"Yes, but Crouch is still sniffing around." Sirius said firmly keeping an eye on Harry who was ordering now.

"It wasn`t Crouch who put Harry`s name in the goblet that night Sirius." James said flatly.

"Well who was it then? How can you be sure James?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"His whereabouts have been accounted for by secure sources. It was someone who is already in Hogwarts."

"I`ll bet it was Snivelus." Sirius seethed.

"I don`t think he is that callous mate but we are not ruling him out."

"Sorry I have to go mate. Harry is on his way back from the bar."

"Oh so that's why you were whispering. I`ll see you soon mate." He shoved the mirror into his pocket.

"You got the spoon I see." Sirius said smirking.

"I had better not become an alcoholic from this Sirius." Harry said humorously as he sat down.

"Oh don't talk daft." Sirius said smiling as he opened the paper again.

"Man that`s hot." Harry exclaimed after taking a sip from his glass.

Sirius smiled as he read the paper.

"It takes a while for the pallet to adjust."

"Obviously....." Harry said flatly.

"Do you want a fresh butter beer?" Sirius asked looking at him over the paper.

"No it`s good. I can hardly taste the whiskey anymore. "Harry said as he coughed.

Sirius laughed a little as he shook his head. Rosemerta was cleaning a table near them so he called her over.

"Rose love could we get two butter beers over here please?" He said putting the money into her hand.

"No problem Sirius." She replied smiling at him.

"Why do you want two Sirius?" Harry asked leaning across the table.

"If Shari smells drink on me she will have a fit." Sirius replied before going behind the paper again.

Harry clapped his hands together as he leaned back on the couch and laughed.

He then made the sign and sound of a whip. Sirius shook his head humorously as he continued to read the paper.

Ten minutes later Harry and Sirius left the pub and walked back to Hogwarts.

As they got to the court yard Sirius bet Harry that he could beat him in a race to the end of the great hall.

Harry accepted and took off ahead of Sirius. Sirius ran after him.

James was standing just inside the entrance of the castle talking to Remus, Kingsley, Moody and Regulus when

they heard what they thought was thunder but it turned out to be Sirius and Harry charging towards them.

They all jumped out of the way as Harry and Sirius ran past them at a frightening pace and almost knocked down

Snape and Mc Gonagall in the process.

"You had best watch yourselves there." James said smirking.

Snape just walked away but Minerva approached them.

"I thought that when Sirius graduated from here I would have a break from his chaotic behaviour but I was wrong."

Mc Gonagall said with a smirk. The others laughed.

"Awww Sirius is just showing Harry a good time. We all need to be like him and have some fun during these times."

"It is good to see you both so united Regulus." Mc Gonagall said sincerely.

Regulus smiled as James said

"Moony lets go and see what they are up to."

James and Remus headed towards the great hall and the others followed.

They saw Sirius and Harry running up the great hall; zig zagging in and out between tables.

Sirius then knowing they had an audience winked over at Harry. The both stood up on two of the house tables;

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They stood a few metres from the edge and then ran to the edge.

As soon as they got to the edge of the table they looked over at each other, nodded and jumped mid air,

somersaulted and landed on staff table area upright. They stretched their arms out and shouted

"TAH DAH!" As they faced each other and laughed.

"If Lily was here she would kill them both." James muttered to Remus.

Remus laughed a little and said

"It wouldn't be Sirius and Harry if it was anything less."

"Now that is just typical of you Potter. You always desire attention. Who better to get if from than blood traitor

Sirius Black!" Draco said menacingly approaching them both.

"Oh shove off Malfoy!" Harry seethed.

"I wish you all the best today in the next task. The chances are you probably won't survive it.

My father and I have a bet. He reckons you are sure to pass out soon."

"OI! NOW ENOUGH FROM YOU, YOU FILTHY LOW LIFE!" Sirius roared making Draco jump.

"You are calling me a low life? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TURNED AGAINST YOUR FAMILY!"

Sirius stepped off the staff area and approached Draco. He caught him by his jumper and said

"I despised my family and I don`t hide that from anyone. Your father is the biggest piece of scum to walk this earth.

You are no better it seems so do us a favour and stay out of our way kid." Sirius let him go and patted him on the

cheek as he walked out of the great hall. Draco took out his wand to curse him.

Harry saw this so in turn got out his but Moody got there first. He turned him into a fluffy white ferret.

"I WILL TEACH YOU TO CURSE SOMEONE WHEN THEY`RE BACK IS TURNED!"

Harry burst out laughing and hearing this Sirius turned around and couldn`t help but do the same.

"WOOOOO look at him go Harry." Sirius said laughing at Moody moving Draco up and down like a Yo-Yo.

"You want to have a go Sirius?" Moody asked turning to face him.

"You bet I do Mad-Eye." Sirius pulled his wand out from his pocket and started twirling Draco up in the air in circles.

James and Remus walked further up the great hall to get a better look.

"Now this is fun. We`ll show him not to mess with a marauder huh Harry?" Sirius exclaimed at a grinning Harry.

Moody joined in the fun with Sirius and Harry was about to when he saw Mc Gonagall rushing towards them.

"Alastor what is going on here?"

"Sirius and I are just teaching this ferret some manners. Want to help?" He asked winking at Harry who laughed even harder.

"Is that a student?"

"Well technically it's a piece of scum." Moody said firmly. Sirius stopped messing with Draco and headed up to his

two friends who were standing there unable to wipe the smile off their faces.

"Did you have fun Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius sat up on the Gryffindor table.

"I did but then I thought maybe he had enough." Sirius said humourously picking up an apple from the bowl on the

table and taking a bite out of it.

"Don`t tell me you have gone all soft in your old age Sirius." Remus said.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat Moony." Sirius said winking at his friends.

Mc Gonagall transfigured Draco back. He just stared at Moody and ran quickly out of the great hall.

Harry`s friends had just witnessed Draco charging out of the hall and wanted to know what happened.

Regulus told them. They all thought it was brilliant even though Hermione did think there would be repercussions.

Harry and his friends walked up to the marauders.

"You all right there Prongslet?" Sirius asked slapping his palm.

"That was brilliant Sirius. It really made my day."

"I`m glad to help Harry." Sirius replied bringing an arm around his shoulder.

"You had best go up and your broomstick Harry since you need to be ready to go in twenty minutes."

"Yeah dad all right. Are you coming guys?"

"We`ll stay here and wait for Hagrid. Hermione you should go though." Rob said nudging her.

She smirked as she caught Harry`s out stretched hand and walked up to the common room with him.

"TEN MINUTES HARRY SO NO STALLING!" James shouted after him. Harry nodded in response.

Rob, Ron, Neville and Dean left the great hall to go and meet Hagrid who had just entered the castle.

"You can`t beat young love can you Prongs?" Sirius said as he hopped off the table and vanished the heart of his apple.

"Hermione is good for him. I just hope it stays that way."

"Alrigh` there you lot." Hagrid exclaimed jovially to Rob, Ron, Neville and Dean.

"Hey Hagrid." They replied in unison.

"Where is Harry?" Hagrid asked looking around in case he spotted him.

"He is gone upstairs with Hermione to get his broomstick." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see. They are still together I take it. That`s good to know." Hagrid said smiling warmly at them.

"How are you Hagrid?" Regulus asked walking towards him.

"Hello there Regulus. I didn't see you there. Are you all set for this nex` task?"

"Yes, well lucky for me Harry is performing in it. My nerves are shot though never mind what his are like."

"Alright there Hagrid. How`s it going mate?" Sirius asked softly.

"I`m alrigh` thanks Sirius. Are the rest of the clan coming along?"

"Yes, we hope that they will be here shortly before Harry has to go down to the lake."

"Hey fellas is Harry not back yet?" James asked coming out of the great hall with Remus in tow.

"Yes he is en route." Sirius said looking up the hall way and seeing Harry running down to them.

"You all sorted Prongslet?" Sirius asked swinging an arm around his shoulder as Harry stood beside him.

"I got the broom anyway. Man, I can`t wait till it's all over. How are you Hagrid?"

"I`m alrigh` Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said

"I`ll be a right side better in another hour or so." Hagrid and his friends laughed lightly at him.

The marauders were too busy talking to each other to hear anything else.

Cedric arrived with Cho as Krum arrived with Karkaroff. Hermione tapped Harry on the arm.

He turned to face her and he saw Karkaroff grinning menacingly at him.

"IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN WHY NOT JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT?" Harry shouted at him.

All of his friends and the marauders turned their attention to him.

Dumbledore who had arrived down as Harry was shouting looked over at Mc Gonagall before approaching her.

"I think it would be best if you and Alastor escorted our foreign students to the lake."

Minerva immediately approached Karkaroff and Madame Maxine who was outside the castle with Fleur.

"I will see you all down there." Moody said gruffly before hobbling off after Mc Gonagall.

Dumbledore eyed Harry anxiously but he was talking to his friends. The marauders felt the same way though.

"I think someone needs to be speak to Harry, James before it gets too serious." Albus said gravely.

"I reckon he thinks it was Karkaroff`s fault that I ended up in hospital and now he doesn't want me worked up."

"Even so Sirius he must control his temper. Regardless of whether Karkaroff is the reason Harry is in this

tournament is not the issue. We all how dangerous he is. Keep Harry at bay."

They all nodded as Dumbledore walked over to Cedric and his father who were talking with Cho.

Sirius called Harry down to them.

"You have got to stop letting Karkaroff rise you mate."

"Sirius...."

"Sirius is right Harry. That guy is dangerous." James said gravely.

"Dad I am not scared of him." Harry replied defiantly.

"We are not suggesting that you should be Harry but don't go around getting into fights with him."

"Moony hold it right there. Karkaroff was the reason Sirius almost died...."

"Harry I did not almost die. I do appreciate you defending my honour mate but please steer clear of his likes...for me."

Sirius pleaded with Harry. Harry stared at them all individually with his arms folded.

Eventually he bowed his head and sighed as he dropped his arms to the side, looked up and said

"All right Sirius. I`ll back off from Karkaroff. If it`s going to make you all happy...."

"Yes, it will." Remus said softly smiling at Harry who returned it.

"Thank you Harry." James said as he winked at him before approaching Dumbledore.

"Good job kid." Sirius replied as he stroked his godson`s cheek and followed James` suit.

Hermione walked up to him and caught his hand and kissed the back of it.

Harry smiled at her before she rested her head against his shoulder and he then kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione could I borrow Harry for a moment please?" Remus asked politely.

"Yes, of course." She said sweetly as she smiled at them both and headed to her friends.

Harry followed Remus over to the doorway of the great hall. Remus looked around before he said

"I want to sincerely apologise to you Harry for not being there as much as I know I should be."

"Remus please don't apologise. You have no reason to feel guilty or ashamed here. Tonks needs you more so."

"That does not excuse my negligence of you though. I took on this job so I`d be there more for you....."

"It`s cool for real Moony ok? You and dad have higher priorities I know that."

"You are our highest priority Harry and you always will be. If you wasn`t for you this family wouldn't be as strong."

"Oh don't talk daft Remus..."

"I mean it. Tonks and I wouldn't be married and expecting our first child if it wasn`t for you."

"Yes you would Moony. I mean maybe ye wouldn't right now but I know you would have made it."

Remus shared a warm smile with Harry before he said

"Tonks and I have been talking recently about who we would want as godparents for the twins.

We feel it's an important decision and it should be with people we trust and can rely on. James has already agreed.

All I need to now is to ask you."

Harry stared at him incredulously. Remus smiled broadly and said

"Harry, will you agree to be the godfather of mine and Tonks` child?"

Harry stared at Remus with his mouth open for a few seconds. He closed it, smirked and said

"Are you for real? Remus I would be honoured to be godfather to any child of yours."

He hugged Remus tightly. Remus smiled to himself as he hugged Harry back securely.

After they broke apart they heard Dumbledore asking them to step forward.

Harry hurried over to Dumbledore and Cedric after getting his broom from Rob.

"All right......you both know what the task involves. You need to fly into the forest and talk to the sphinx.

Whatever the sphinx tells you, you must then fly back to the black lake and go in search of your treasure.

Assuming that you solve the riddle you will pass the task. Is that understood?"

Harry and Cedric nodded.

Harry turned around and asked Rob where Ron and Hermione were.

"When you were talking to Remus, Dumbledore asked them to go down to the lake alone. That`s all I know mate."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow and nodded his head. He turned around hearing James call him.

"You and Cedric fly down to the lake now ok and the rest of us will meet you down there champ."

"Yeah dad ok." Harry replied still confused by Ron and Hermione`s absence.

"Good luck Harry." All his friends chimed as they slapped him on the back. He smiled at them in turn.

The marauders hugged him all at once for a few seconds.

"Where`s Reg?" Harry asked mounting his broom.

"He is gone down with Kingsely and Hagrid but you just focus on the task. Have you got the gilly weed?"

Harry felt the inside of his pocket. He smiled at James and said

"I sure do dad. I`ll see you all down there. You ready Cedric?"

"Yes, Harry let`s go." They smiled and took off into the air and down to the black lake.

Down at the lake Lily was already there with Shari and Tonks. They had conjured a chair for Tonks to sit on.

Karkaroff was constantly looking over at Lily and sneering. Lily eyed him quizzically.

"What the hell do you suppose is up with him?" Lily asked her friends.

"Who are you talking about Lils?" Shari asked anxiously.

"That fool Karkaroff. He keeps looking over here the slimy git." She said focusing on him as he spoke to Krum.

He had his back turned to her.

"You had better watch it Lily. You are starting to sound like Sirius now."

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Sirius asked walking towards them with James and Remus in tow.

"Hey Sirius." They all chimed despondently.

"Oh well do cheer up girls. I`m not dead yet." He said walking over and kissing Shari on the cheek.

She smiled at him but continued to keep watch on Karkaroff with Lily. Sirius quirked an eyebrow and asked

"Is there something the matter Lily flower because my wife seems to have gone off me."

They both turned to face abruptly and said

"Oh no...."

"Sirius I`m sorry sweetie it's just Karkaroff has been eying Lily since he got here."

"Oh I would just love to know what he is up to!" Lily exclaimed irritably.

"Hey baby is everything all right?" James asked hearing her mini tantrum.

"Oh yes James I`m fine. I just have been off for a while and now Karkaroff is driving me mad the pillock."

James smiled over at Sirius before wrapping an arm around Lily`s shoulder and rubbing her arm up and down.

He then guided her back to where Tonks and Remus were so she was away from Karkaroff.

"No James I need to keep an eye on Harry." She said walking back. James caught her hand and said

"Harry is perfectly fine babe. Moody, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Kingsley and Reg are keeping an eye on him."

"Yes but..."

"Lily stop fretting ok? He is going to be fine." He kissed her lightly on the lips and then she agreed to go with him.

"Are you sure that you are comfortable Tonks?" Remus asked bending down next to her seat.

"I would be a right side better if you stopped fretting like an old woman!" Remus laughed lightly at her.

He kissed her hand and brought it against his cheek. Tonks smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Harry has agreed by the way." He whispered into her ear.

"Aww really? That`s great babe." She said amiably.

"Yes it is." He kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips before he stood beside the chair and held her hand.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore bellowed making everyone cover their ears.

"NOW OUR FOUR CHAMPIONS WILL BEGIN THE TASK. ONE BY ONE THEY WILL FLY INTO THE DARK FOREST, GET

THEIR CLUE FROM THE SPHINX AND COME BACK HERE. THEY WILL NEED TO FIND THEIR TREASURE WHICH IS AT

THE MOMENT IN THE BLACK LAKE. THEY HAVE ONE HOUR. SO LET US BEGIN."

Dumbledore then spoke in a low voice to the four contenders who were gathered around him.

"Now Harry I want you to go first; fly into the forest, get your clue from the sphinx and come straight back here."

"Why is Potter the one chosen to go in first Dumbledore? Krum is far more superior to him."

"Harry is not only the fastest flier Hogwarts has seen in years but he is also remarkably skilful. Now Harry away you go."

Harry mounted his broom and was about to take off when Dumbledore said

"One more thing before you go Harry. As soon as you find the sphinx I want you to send up red sparks so the next

person can go."

"Ok no problem sir." He smiled back at Dumbledore who patted him gently on the back on his shoulder.

Harry took off and flew into the forest. He circled around the forest until he saw Hagrid waving down at him.

Beside him lay a sphinx with a rope tied loosely around its neck, tied to a tree.

As Harry landed a few inches away from them he stared at this creature with a human head and a lion's body.

He gazed at Hagrid dumbfounded. He simply smiled at him. The sphinx looked up at Harry and then at Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded at the sphinx that then turned to Harry and said

"Harry Potter what is rare and red but not quite dead?"

Harry stared at the sphinx with his open unsure what he meant.

Hagrid seeing his quizzical expression said

"That`s the riddle Harry. You must now figure out what it means because that is what you must save from the lake."

"What is rare and red but not quite dead?" Harry asked aloud starring at Hagrid and the sphinx in turn.

Hagrid nodded and said in a low voice

"Just think what you are missing right now. The sphinx won't tell you anymore." Harry nodded.

He then sent up the sparks as Dumbledore said, took one last look at the sphinx, smiled at Hagrid and left.

As he was flying back he saw Fleur flying into the forest. Harry still was clueless as to what the riddle meant.

He landed smoothly on the dock of the lake where Dumbledore, James and Moody greeted him.

"Are you all right Harry? What did the sphinx say?" James asked anxiously.

"What is rare and red but not quite dead? I have no idea what I am supposed to rescue."

James looked at Moody who winked at Dumbledore who smiled softly.

"The task is to retrieve the thing that matters most to you champ. Whatever you are missing....or whoever maybe."

Harry looked at his father pensively. James winked at him. He then went back to Kingsley who called him.

Fleur then returned as Krum took it off into the forest.

Harry overheard what her riddle was and he realised then he knew what he was missing.

"What is sweet and kind but is not blind?"

Dean, Arielle, Ryan, Rob and Neville rushed down towards Harry and asked

"Well how did you get on?"

"The sphinx gave me a riddle. What is rare and red but not quite dead?"

They all looked at him confused but he smiled at them and said

"It`s Ron you guys. I have to save Ron." He turned his back to them as he looked into the lake.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would have been Hermione mate." Dean said.

"You know what you guys?" Harry asked turning to face them

"I think Krum must save Hermione. They are still really good friends so.....it makes sense that she is in there too."

Krum came back and told Karkaroff what his riddle was. Arielle sneaked over to them to hear it.

"What is fierce and bold but never cold?"

"Harry was right." She whispered.

Karkaroff saw her and sneered. She stared at him fearfully.

"You are trying to sabotage Krum`s chances."

"No....I wasn`t...." She replied shakily.

"I will show you." He caught her by the wrist and threw her into the water.

Only for her screaming nobody would have noticed. Harry and his friends saw this and shouted

"ARIELLE!" Harry threw off his jumper, and jumped into the water in his shorts and t-shirt.

Everyone heard the splash. They all wanted to know what happened.

Dumbledore and company rushed over to Harry`s friends who informed them of what Karkaroff did.

"What happened? Where are my children?" Lily cried rushing down with Sirius and Shari behind.

"Karkaroff pushed Arielle into the lake and Harry has gone in after her." James said.

"WHAT? HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH IT!" Sirius screamed staring over at him.

"Sirius leave it. Dumbledore is handling it." Moody said.

"THOSE ARE OUR KIDS!" James and Lily shouted. Sirius was getting ready to jump in when he saw Harry.

"Oh thank god you are ok." Lily exclaimed relieved as James and Sirius rushed over and helped them up.

Arielle was unconscious though and Harry had tears coming down his face.

Lily hugged him as James and Sirius attempted to revive her.

"Oh my god Arielle...." Dean said as he began to cry.

Shari put an arm around his shoulder as Remus rushed down hearing from Ginny what happened.

Sirius was giving her mouth to mouth as James attempted to re-start her heart.

After a few more seconds Arielle began to sit up as she coughed all the water out of her lungs.

"That`s it baby come on....." James said helping her up.

"You`re alright angel." Sirius said as he tapped her back and rubbed it soothingly.

She stood up then with James and Sirius helping her. Lily hugged Harry tightly as he kissed his head.

"If it wasn`t for you Harry she wouldn't be here."

"Mom she`s my sister. I was hardly not going to save her." He smirked a little.

"I know....I know...." She hugged him again as she wiped away tears streaming down her face.

James lifted her up and said he was taking her to see Madam Pompfrey. Shari went with him.

As he left Sirius approached them with Remus. Lily relinquished Harry as she hugged Remus.

"You did good kid. That cockroach over there will be sorted out don't worry." Sirius said.

"I can't do this Sirius. I can`t ...." Sirius brought Harry into a tight embrace.

"Shhh come on now Prongslet. You saved Arielle. She is going to be fine. Do this for her mate."

"Harry are you all right?" Remus asked turning to him.

"Yeah I`m good Remus. I was just so scared that she wasn't going to make it."

"It`s all over with now ok? You just focus on the task of saving.....who must you save?"

"Umm...Ron. Yeah I have to save Ron."

"ATTENTION! DUE TO THE UNEXPECTED INCIDENT WE HAVE JUST COME FROM. THE CONTESTANTS WILL HAVE AN

EXTRA TWENTY MINUTES IN THE LAKE. INSTEAD OF THRITY MINUTES THEY NOW HAVE FIFTY MINUTES."

"Ok Harry you can do this mate. Just stay strong and try to focus." Sirius said hugging him lightly.

"HARRY!" His friends shouted at him as they ran and hugged him at once.

After they relinquished him he smiled back at them as he stood at the edge and jumped in within seconds.

Amos Diggory rushed over to the marauders and asked

"Is your daughter going to be all right then Lily?"

Lily was standing with an arm across her as she played with her necklace with her other hand.

"Hmm oh yes Amos. Arielle will be fine. James has just taken her up to the hospital wing now."

"Well that is brilliant news Lily. I overheard Albus saying that he was going to deduct some point sfrom Krum...."

"Why is he going to do that Amos? It was Karkaroff who pushed Arielle and not Krum!" Sirius barked.

"I have no idea Sirius. That is just what I heard. Anyway let me know how Arielle is." He smiled and left them.

"Ok thank you Amos." Lily replied smiling weakly at him. She continued to stare into the water anxiously.

"Harry will be fine Lils." Sirius said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Who is Harry saving?" Amos asked as he approached them again.

"Oh umm....Ron Weasley I think." Lily replied flatly.

"Oh yes one of Arthur`s boys. Cedric is saving Cho or so he thinks anyway."

"What was his riddle?" Sirius asked taking his hand off Lily.

"What is slender and slight that dare not bite?"

"Yeah well that does sound like Cho." Sirius said smirking. Amos went back to Dumbledore who called him.

"Hey why don't we go back to Remus and Tonks love. Come on. It's got to be better than standing here babe."

Lily smiled at Sirius as she accepted his offering hand and walked back with him to their friends.

Down below in the water Harry, who had now gills and fins from taking the gilly weed was trying to find Ron.

So far he had not come across any of his team mates so he hoped he was going in the right direction.

After overcoming attacks by all sorts of creatures he saw ahead of him four statues being guarded by merpeople

He quickly swam over to Ron and used his wand to untie the ropes. Nobody appeared to be coming for the others.

Suddenly both Cedric, using the bubble head charm and Krum looking like a shark appeared.

The both rescued Cho and Hermione and beckoned Harry to hurry up.

"We can`t leave her here. Fleur must not have made it. You go and I`ll take care of it."

They both shook their heads. Looking around to make sure Krum had scared off the merpeople, Cedric freed her.

Harry and Cedric between them caught a hand of Fleur`s sister and brought her up to the surface.

Krum made it first with Hermione. He brought over to the dock before going back down to Harry and Cedric.

Krum caught hold of Gabrielle around her waist and brought her up to the surface as Harry followed with Cedric.

Krum swam over with Gabrielle to the dock where Karkaroff and Dumbledore were waiting and helped them up.

Harry and Cedric swam over to the dock also with Ron and Cho.

James and Sirius helped Harry with Ron as Cedric was aided by his father and Moody.

"Are you all right Ron, Harry?" James and Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Ron?" Harry asked as Ron stood up shivering with a towel around his shoulder that Sirius gave him.

"I`m ok thanks mate." They smiled and hugged. The rest of their friends came and hugged them all at once.

After they relinquished them Harry turned to James and said

"Is Arielle going to be ok?" He asked as James threw a towel around his shoulders.

"She will fine mate. Poppy is keeping her there for the night and has given her something for the shock."

Harry breathed deeply in relief and said "That`s good."

"You did good champ." Harry smiled as James brought an arm around his neck and kissed his head.

"HARRY! Oh thank god you are all right!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"I`m fine Hermi. Don`t worry. Are you ok?" She nodded as she smiled sweetly at him. He returned it.

Lily ran towards him with a bath towel and threw it over him as she hugged him tightly.

"Well done Harry." Remus said ruffling his hair. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded. Remus smiled at him as Dumbledore bellowed for attention again.

"THE WINNER IS......HARRY POTTER!" Harry stared around aghast as his friends and family jumped around him.

"HAVING BEING INTENT ON ENSURING EVERYONE WAS SAFE ONLY FIRST PLACE WOULD SUFFICE."

"You did good kid." Sirius said winking at him.

"I still can`t believe it. Where is dad?"

"He is over there with Kingsley and Moody. They are organising more protection mate."

"Why more protection Sirius?"

"We think Karkaroff is the reason you are here." Sirius said sadly as Harry stared at him horrified.

"All right come on now Harry. Let`s go celebrate." Dean said.

Harry smiled as he followed his friends back to the castle.

Ok so........what did you think? Should I quit writing now or do ya want some more? ;)

Let me know bud!!! Talk to you soon. :)


	129. Chapter 129

As the weeks flew by the protection in and around Hogwarts increased greatly. Now instead of having a few aurors keeping watching at the main entrance to the castle, Dumbledore with the help of James and Kingsley, who were placed in charge of security at Hogwarts by the ministry, implemented the aid of twenty aurors in total. These aurors would not just keep watch at the oak doors but instead there would be four aurors standing at the main gates of Hogwarts, there would be two placed on every floor, one would be outside each of the houses and six more would be scattered all around the grounds. The objective of this was to tail Karkaroff because it was him who put Harry's name in the cup. All James had to do was to prove it. Obviously Karkaroff could not be left any indication that he was being monitored. Sirius and Remus were going to rotate their duties in looking after Harry whilst James wasn't around. With Tonks due to give birth in a few weeks, Moody offered to take over some of Remus`s classes. The one class which he refused to neglect of course was Harry's.

It was the time of the week again which Harry loved; dada class. Today was the going to be the day where Remus was to introduce non verbal spells. This was something which technically was taught in fifth year but Remus felt it was prudent considering all that was going on.

He had pushed all the desks and seats over into the far corner of the room and placed two dozen rubber mats all over it. As all the students walked in they were shocked to see the transformation. They chattered amongst themselves until Remus came down from his office. Immediately silence fell across the room. Remus smiled softly at them as he said

"Are you all ready to begin this non verbal spell class?"

"Yeah…..for sure….of course……" were the responses.

"All right well let me first brief you on what it entails exactly. To use non verbal spells is quite useful in combat. I must press though how difficult it is to master so please don't be upset if it takes you a while to perfect it. Why do we use this tactic some of you may be wondering? Well when you are in the middle of a fight or a war as the case may be….this tactic can often not just save your life but buy you some time. The objective is to not allow your opponent to know what spell you are about to cast just in case they get in their first. It is a very quick thinking, fast process so on that note shall we begin?" He asked looking around the room. They all nodded.

"Ok well then I am going to need a volunteer. How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry looked up suddenly and focused on Remus` warm, smiling face gazing down at him. He smiled weakly as he nodded his head and walked up to him.

"Oh yes typical you would choose him wouldn't you?" Draco ranted from the back.

"Well had I known Draco that you wanted to join me I would of course have selected you. However, you have made it explicitly clear on many occasions that you have no great love for the marauders especially given a recent incident which we won't dare mention…." The Gryffindors laughed lightly as many of them turned around to face his sneering face.

"Ok then Harry what I want you to do is focus on the spell that you want to cast on me. I really need you to focus hard now on that spell and nothing else. So when you are ready….go for it."

"I don't want to hurt you though." Harry said sincerely.

Remus smiled warmly at him and said…..

"You won't I promise. Now enough of that. Throw a spell at me."

Harry inhaled deeply before he removed his wand from his pocket.

Once he did he looked at Remus who nodded amiably at him.

"Harry nodded and thought "expelliamus."

However, Remus anticipated this and fired first so Harry was sent flying over to the mat behind him. Half of the class laughed whilst the other half muttered their concern for him. Harry sat up on the mat and saw Remus smirking at him. Harry against his better judgment smiled at him as Remus walked over and helped him up.

"I told you I wouldn't get hurt." He whispered to Harry who laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well…. this time Moony." He exclaimed as Remus walked away but turned back and smiled broadly.

"All right then who is ready to start practicing this tactic? I want everyone to split into pairs please. Come on now Harry is perfectly fine. I didn't use too much power with the spell because if I did he would need the hospital…"

Harry shook his head and smirked back at Remus as he walked back to his friends.

After class Harry stayed behind to talk to Remus about the situation at Hogwarts. However, Remus didn't realize he did until Harry called him.

"Harry….I thought you had already left. Are you all right?" He asked anxiously. Harry nodded as he walked to the top of the room where Remus was.

"I know there is a chance that you won't tell me the truth here but…. What is going on here? Why are there are so many aurors hanging around here? Sirius said something to me at the end of the last task that Karkaroff was the reason I am in the tournament but I haven't spoken to him much since."

"Yes, well you know Harry that Sirius is putting in some hours at Zonkos. He has been neglecting that lately. Since he wants to buy it he feels it's significant that he proves he can make a go of it mate…."

"Remus I have not come here to talk about Sirius. I know that he and dad are busy. You are the only one I can ask about this. Why is Hogwarts under so much security?"

Remus sighed a little as he sat down on a desk and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry obeyed and ogled Remus for an answer.

"Harry I'm not sure how much you know about Igor Karkaroff…"

"….not that much only that he was a death eater and Sirius and dad hate him."

"There has never been any real proof to suggest that he has ceased his ways. I find him to be a rather sinister character. He was imprisoned for murder Harry but he was left go because he helped the ministry capture Barty Crouch…."

"Are you saying that Crouch is a death eater?" Harry asked aghast.

"No not Crouch himself but his son Harry. It broke his father to imprison him but there was nothing he could have done. As you can imagine Crouch has no great love for Karkaroff for that reason. He felt like his son was taken away from him; that if he was told in confidence perhaps he could have helped him personally."

"So what happened to him? Is he still in Azkaban?"

"No he isn't. There was speculation a year after he was imprisoned that he died but it was later proved that he escaped. Many people in the ministry believe it was Crouch himself who aided his escape but it was never proven."

"So is that the reason that Sirius doesn't trust him?"

"Yes. Sirius has this notion that Crouch put your name in the goblet of fire. If that were true and if his son was still in league with Voldemort then he could find some way of getting to you. That is not the case though Harry. During that week Barty was working with some ministry officials on the tournament so we know he isn't responsible. Karkaroff however…."

"So what now?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now you get to class because I have said enough."

Harry smirked at Remus before standing up and leaving.

As Harry walked towards the great hall he heard shouting so his pace quickened.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME KARKAROFF BECAUSE I WILL FLOOR YOU MY SON IF YOU LAY SO MUCH AS A FINGER NAIL ON MY GODSON!"

"WELL IF HE WASN'T GETTING SO MUCH ATTENTION FROM DUMBLEDORE AND SABOTAGING KRUM`S CHANCES THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE TO SAY THIS BLACK!"

"YOU WOULD BLOODY WELL SAY IT ANYWAY…."

"Sirius calm down mate. This is doing no good." Regulus uttered calmly.

"Stay out of this Regulus. This is between Karkaroff and me."

"If only your father could see you now….pathetic." He spat as he walked away. Sirius ran after him as he jumped on his back and brought him down to the ground. Karkaroff punched Sirius in the face until his nose bled. Sirius got his own back by punching him so hard he cracked Karkaroff`s jaw. As Sirius stood up to walk away, Karkaroff tripped him and as he was down kicked him in the ribs three times. Regulus, who re-entered the castle and now seeing this ran over to intervene but Karkaroff ran off. James and Kingsley entered the castle in deep conversation. They saw Sirius standing against the wall with Regulus and Harry. They rushed over to find out what happened.

"Sirius you have to stop this man. What happened to our agreement of not letting Karkaroff know that we are on to him?"

"Kingsley you didn't hear him…." Sirius said holding his nose with a piece of tissue.

"Oh it is always something isn't it Sirius? You have got to stop letting his likes wind you up to the max!" James exclaimed urgently.

"Dad don't yell at Sirius." Harry said forcedly.

"Have you no class to go to?" James asked sternly.

"James leave the kid alone will ya?" Sirius said coolly.

"Don't you start with me now Sirius. I have had it with the both of you but especially you Sirius." James said as he began to walk away.

"James…." Regulus and Kingsley called but he didn't answer.

"Prongs I'm sorry." Sirius cried weakly.

James turned around and came back to Sirius as he said angrily.

"You either get with the programme Sirius or get out of it because I cannot and I will not be held responsible for your negligence. Do you understand?"

"James what are you banging on about?"

"You seem to think that all of this is a joke. That this is a way for you to get back and get into a physical altercation with people that you despise. This is about protecting Harry so kindly remember that the next time you talk with your fists."

"Are you for real? James I have never once not taken this procedure on a serious level. My priority has always been and will always be the welfare of this family but more importantly the welfare of Harry. I would die for that kid James and you know that."

"It certainly looks like you will get that opportunity the way things are going."

"So is that it? Is there anything else that you wana throw at me while you are at? How I suck as a godfather maybe? How I was a rubbish son. I mean please don't stop mate. No...YOU ARE ON A FREAKING ROLL KID!

Kick me harder because MAYBE I WILL STAY DOWN THEN. I mean let`s face it...I am just surplus to requirement Prongs." Sirius said glaring hard at James.

James' hard expression quickly faded. Sirius shook his head as he smiled bitterly and walked away. Sirius walked out the main door as James walked down to Remus `room. Neither one of them looked at Harry who was devastated by his father and godfather fighting like that. He couldn't understand how they could be so vicious. Kingsley headed in the direction of Mc Gonagall`s office. Harry attempted to head out after Sirius but Regulus held him back.

"I'd say just let him cool off….......Harry." Regulus called after him but Harry ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Harry knocked hard on Dumbledore's door. He entered on command.

"Harry whatever is the matter?" Albus asked coming out from behind his desk. Harry looked as though he were on the verge of tears.

"Have you ever felt like your whole life is being torn at the seams, like the world you once thought was so secure now suddenly makes you feel as though it's crumbling around you and there is nothing you can do about it?"

Dumbledore studied him for a moment taking in everything he said. He then asked

"Would you like some tea Harry? We can talk about whatever is bothering you then."

Harry nodded as he followed Dumbledore into the alcove behind his desk. After they were sitting comfortably with their tea Dumbledore said

"Now Harry why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was on my way back from Remus `classroom when I saw Sirius and Karkaroff having this fight outside the great hall. They were really going at each other. Regulus stopped it and then Kingsley and dad showed up and…..he and Sirius had this awful fight. I have never heard of them falling out before. By the end of it neither one could even look at the other. I'm just terrified they won't make up." Harry said bowing his head.

"Have you ever fallen out with someone Harry? Family and friends fall out all the time. The closer you are the more intense things may become. Throughout these times even the closest of people will fall out but not for long. James and Sirius will be ok Harry. You must believe that."

"I just feel things are hard enough without having fights amongst ourselves."

"Well then you must tell them this Harry. Tell both James and Sirius how their fighting upsets you….." Somebody knocked on the door.

Dumbledore excused himself as he commanded the person to enter.

"Alastor…..what brings you here?"

"Well I came to tell you…."

"Sir I'll just go but thank you." He said sincerely.

"Oh no Harry you can stay…."

"I won't be here for long Potter." Moody said gruffily.

"No it's fine. I have to go anyway." Harry said with a forced smiled as he hurried out of the room leaving them both concerned about him.

Harry decided to take a walk around the grounds. He did consider going to see Hagrid. As he passed by the dark forest he thought he saw something familiar. Mr. Crouch always wore a grey bowler hat with a black rim. Harry thought it was peculiar to see it lying on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up he saw somebody lying flat on their back next to a nearby tree. As he stepped in a little bit closer to the forest he saw it was Crouch.

The blood drained from his face as he turned a ghastly shade of white. He dropped the hat and ran back to the castle to inform Dumbledore. On his way back he ran into Hagrid and Sirius climbing the hill from Hagrid`s.

Harry, who was running looking over his shoulder, bashed into Hagrid from the back and fell to the ground. Sirius and Hagrid turned around and saw Harry lying on the ground. They both stared at him aghast as Sirius bent down to see that he was all right.

"I am fine Sirius." Harry said irritably as he stood up with Sirius's help.

"Harry what `urry were you in?" Hagrid asked concernedly.

"What happened Harry? I can see that you are upset about something."

Sirius said holding Harry firmly by the shoulders and gazing at him anxiously.

Harry stared between Hagrid and Sirius for a few seconds. Sirius relinquished his grip on me as he stood upright and shared a concerned look with Hagrid. Harry was gazing back in the direction he came from. Suddenly he bent over and started retching. Sirius rubbed his back as Hagrid looked on unsure what to do.

"Hagrid go and find James. I`m going to take Harry back to yours if that's all right with you?"

"Of course Sirius. Of course. I`ll be quick as I can."

Sirius smiled weakly back at Hagrid who hurried off to Hogwarts.

Sirius guided Harry over to Hagrid`s with an arm around him. As he got him inside he sat him down on a seat at the kitchen table. He still looked quite pale. Sirius bent down before him and looked at him but Harry focused on the ground. Sirius felt his forehead but it seemed to be ok. He stood up and fetched him a cup of water but Harry refused to drink it so Sirius insisted that it would help him. Harry took a few sips from it and placed it back down on the table. Sirius sat down on the seat beside him. He rested his elbow upright on it as he began chipping at his thumb nail with his teeth. Eventually Harry spoke.

"After you and dad had that fight I went for a walk around and I....I think that I...."

"Harry what is it mate?" Sirius asked anxiously as he placed a hand on Harry`s knee. Harry looked up at Sirius as he said

"Sirius I think that Mr. Crouch is dead."

WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed standing up abruptly.

Hagrid arrived back with James, Dumbledore and Moody.

"Harry what happened champ?" James asked urgently as he ran over to him.

"He said he thinks that Crouch is dead James." Sirius said flatly.

"WHAT?" James exclaimed standing up abruptly.

"That`s exactly what I said mate." Sirius said pointing his index finger at James with half a smile. James stared at him shocked.

"Harry where did you see him?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"He was lying a few inches from the entrance to the forest."

"Hagrid you and me are going to take a look. Albus are you coming?" Moody asked walking to the door.

Dumbledore looked at James and Sirius. James nodded his head in recognition that he should go. After they had left Harry said

"I was so scared." James had his back turned to him looking out the window. Sirius watched him closely before he brought his attention to Harry.

"Why were you scared Prongslet?"

"I never heard you and dad tearing strips off each other before."

"Harry I apologise for scaring you. I was extremely stressed and the last thing I needed to see was Sirius having a go at Karkaroff." He turned around to face them both as he smiled weakly.

"Sirius I am sorry mate. You didn't deserve it. I hope you can forgive me."

Sirius smiled a little at James as he walked over to him and hugged him.

"It`s all forgotten about Prongs."

"James we need you to get word to Fudge to get over here now. Albus has already gone back to the castle to gather some of the team together. We have an urgent meeting in Dumbledore`s office in twenty minutes." Moody said hurriedly from the doorway.

"Yes, I will get right on to it Alastor." Moody nodded as he closed out the door and left.

James rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. Sirius and Harry looked at him anxiously. He then said

"Harry I need you to go back to the common room and stay there. I don't want you under any circumstances to leave do you understand?" He pressed with urgency in his voice. Harry nodded.

"Yes, dad ok. I promise I`ll stay there."

"Good boy." James said smiling at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius I need you to escort Harry back there and then meet me up in Dumbledore`s office. We need to contact Remus too just in case he isn't aware."

"That`s not a problem James. You get Fudge and I`ll deal with the rest."

"Thank you. Harry I will come down to you after the meeting."

Harry nodded again as he stood up. James then left to go to the ministry.

"You all set to go so mate?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yeah sure thing Sirius." Harry replied smiling blandly at him.

Thirty minutes later Dumbledore`s office was crowded with various aurors.

The marauders were there with Regulus, Kingsley, Moody, Hagrid and aurors such as Joaquin Phoenix, Joe Swash, Imelda Thornton and James Fountain.

"The tournament must be cancelled Minister. It cannot go ahead not after this..."

"Dumbledore I refuse to call it off. If I do that well then you know that the entire wizarding world will be thrown into disarray. It would be like saying that the dark lord is back."

"I hope you are not suggesting Fudge that you are naive enough to believe that this won't happen." Sirius said firmly glaring hard at him.

"Why worry people when there is no need for it Sirius?" He asked shakily.

"A man has just died Fudge! Not just any man but one of our own; one working within the ministry. This is how it happened the last time. There is not a hope in hell that I am going to let anyone influence my decision this time around." James said glaring at Fudge furiously.

"Oh for heaven's sake James! He is not back yet...."

"Yet being the operative word here mate. James has a point. The last time Voldemort took charge we were running around like terrified rats. Now we must take a stand and make some preparation because you cannot postpone the inevitable forever." Joaquin said gaining support from others in the room.

"Well what exactly would you like me to do may I ask?" Fudge asked irritably looking around the room.

"We want the tournament cancelled Fudge. If this has happened after the second task.....do you really want to be held responsible for a similar incident after the next task?" Moody asked.

"My son is in this tournament. You guaranteed me his safety and you made Kingsley and me responsible for the safety of this school. Therefore it is in the best interest to be safe than sorry. Yes, you may get a few people who will attack you but I would rather the ministry get some bad publicity for cancelling the tournament than deal with the sort of publicity that comes with two or more murders on Hogwarts grounds in the space of a few weeks?"

"James the task is in five weeks time. There are people at the ministry who are putting in a great amount of time to planning this. If there is something sinister going on here then do you really expect me to give in?"

James walked over to him and said in a stern voice

"I expect you to show some balls and do what is right for everyone. I don't have time to deal with cowardice here Fudge...."

"What did you say?" Fudge asked taken aback.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOUR POSITION IF YOU HAVENT GOT THE MEANS TO PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE!" James roared at Fudge who gazed at him threateningly.

"Now I think...."

"Well that is the thing...."

"It's about time it...."

"Oh for heaven`s sake...."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted getting everyone`s attention.

"I would like everyone but the three marauders to please leave right now. I will call you back when we have reached a decision."

Everyone left immediately but Fudge was the only one who retaliated.

"Don`t leave us waiting too long Dumbledore. I do have a job to do after all."

"Well I am glad you realise that. Perhaps you could start doing it." James barked making Fudge even more irksome than he already was.

"You are on a very thin line James Potter. I can quite easily fire you as I did hire you."

"Oh bite me Fudge! We both know you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you mate."

Fudge inhaled deeply as he put on his green bowler hat and stormed out.

After he had gone Dumbledore who was still sitting at his desk said

"James I do advise you to be careful when you challenge the minister."

"Albus please....we all know that what I said was true. Fudge knows it too but he is just too dam pig headed to reason with."

"Albus is right though James. He is still minister for magic therefore he does have more power than you do." Remus said calmly.

"Fawkes could do a better job at running the country than Fudge! Anyway can we just get down to business now please? What is your take on all of this sir?" James asked as he took a seat in front of the desk as his two friends followed suit.

"Well gents you all realise by now I hope that the threat of Voldemort returning is quite high. The death of Barty Crouch only intensifies my concern for everyone here but in particular, Harry."

"The thing that really bothers me the most though sir is that I am supposed to be the head of security for Hogwarts. I implemented twenty more aurors to cover all floors within the castle and some more to be scattered all over the grounds and yet.....this has happened." James said as he bowed his head in his hands. Remus and Sirius both smiled sadly at their friend as they rubbed his back.

"This is not your fault Prongs." Sirius said softly.

"Sirius is right James. You could not have possibly foreseen this."

"Albus it is not about foreseeing things. It is about constant vigilance as Moody always stresses. I failed to do so." James said wearily as he looked up at him.

"No you didn't. What we have to do is not blame ourselves or indeed each other. You have done a good job at keeping Hogwarts students protected James. However, let us be of service to you now." Dumbledore said.

"How do you mean?" James asked quizzically as he looked at his former headmaster with deep curiosity.

"Hagrid has offered to implement some beasts to guard the grounds. You know how well he can train these beasts to do a particular job properly. We do not have the resources to have aurors guarding every inch of land here so.... let Hagrid help you." James eyed Dumbledore pensively as he considered his proposition.

"So....is Hogwarts no longer safe?" Arielle asked looking between the marauders. James was sitting on the arm chair by the fire and Sirius sat on the arm of it. Dean and Harry sat on the couch with their arms around Hermione and Arielle. Ron and Rob sat on the arms of the couch as Neville sat at the edge of the couch beside Hermione.

"Hogwarts hasn`t been safe since Karkaroff entered the building Arielle but we just have to take some more precautions to make sure everyone is looked after." Sirius said flatly as he looked at them all in turn but he paid particular attention to Harry who just stared at the fire.

"What sort of creatures are going to guarding the school?" Hermione asked.

"They will in or around the grounds Hermione love but they will be paying particular attention to the dark forest."

"Hagrid has suggested the likes of Hippogriffs, dragons, sphinxes and of course our good friend Fluffy will be in the forest too." James said he leaned forward on the seat and wrung his hands as he looked at Harry who paid no attention still.

"How are you feeling Champ?" Harry stared as he looked over at James for the first time since he arrived and nodded his head.

"I know it must have been a shock for you to find Crouch like that mate but...."

"I just want to forget about it dad to be honest."

"Harry you can`t leave things like this bottle up kid."

"Sirius I don't want to talk about it." Harry said lowly.

Hermione stood up as she beckoned the others to follow her to the other side of the room. James and Sirius smiled and winked at her as they left Harry be.

James and Sirius moved over and sat on either side of Harry on the couch.

"Prongslet I understand that you are having a rough time of it these last few months. First you get thrown into a tournament that you didn't willingly enter and now this. The important thing is though that you talk to us. Isn't that right Prongs?" Sirius asked looking over at him.

"Yes, absolutely Sirius. Harry.....finding someone dead is not something anyone gets over in a hurry. At fourteen especially its hard to deal with...."

"I just keep thinking over and over in my head.....what if it was me they meant to kill? What if Mr Crouch was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe it was sent as a warning."

"Champ stop thinking that....."

"Dad you have already said that whoever put my name in the cup is after me!"

"Harry nobody is that stupid to kill you of all people when there are so many aurors around."

"There was nobody around though when Crouch was killed though Sirius."

"Harry this is not your fault. Now enough of this. I want you to put all of this behind you and focus on having some fun with your friends. You have a beautiful girl over there who thinks the world of you. Now we will continue to protect Hogwarts but you must promise to move on from this."

"I will try dad I promise." Harry said looking at his father openly.

James smiled at him as he brought an arm around his shoulder and hugged him lightly. He kissed him on the top of the head as he and Sirius stood up to go.

They saw Ron, Rob, Ryan, Hermione playing exploding snap over at the table. It looked as though they were playing for food since the table was full of foods like chocolate, biscuits and prawn crackers. Dean was sitting at the table too with Arielle on his lap.

"Ok well w are off you lot." James exclaimed as he approached the table with Harry and Sirius.

"See you later marauders!" Fred and George chimed as they dealt out the cars.

"We`ll talk to you all soon. Ryan, Rob, Arielle....be good." Sirius said with a wink.

They shouted their goodbyes as James and Sirius left.

"Arielle what is so funny?" Fred asked placing the cards around the table.

"Dean is....." she shrieked again......"he`s tickling me."

"No I`m not." Dean exclaimed with a smirk.

"All right.....Ron its your turn little bruv. Dean.....stop tickling Arielle. Its distracting." Fred said smirking at him.

"It`s hard to keep my hands off her...." He said as Arielle hopped off him and grabbed a piece of chocolate from the bowl on the table.

"Okay you know what just for that mister I am taking the last chocolate frog so you can`t have it."

"Oh well we will see about that." Dean said running after her. She ran around the couch twice as Dean tried to catch her. The last time she ran around the couch she bumped into Seamus who was going up to bed and she fell flat on her back. Dean ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"I`m fine babe. I guess it serves me right for stealing that last frog from you doesn't it?"

"Yes it does miss Arielle." He replied smiling broadly at her as he ran his fingers along her stomach making her laugh hysterically for a few seconds.

"Ok all right fine.....you can have your chocolate frog." She said handing it to him. He smiled softly at her and said

"No baby I want you to have it. You deserve it after me torturing you most of the night." They both laughed lightly.

Arielle sat upright as Dean, who was kneeling down on the floor, sat down and curled one leg under the other so he was sitting beside her now.

"Awww what did I do to deserve you?" She asked as she stroked his cheek.

"I have been asking myself that same question baby." Dean whispered softly as he gently brushed away some strands of her hair behind her ear. She smiled back at him before he leaned in and kissed her softly but with passion.

Back at Grimauld Place Lily was waiting in the kitchen with Shari for James and Sirius to return home.

"How are you feeling about this Lil?" Shari asked anxiously.

"I`m sure it will be fine. I just never thought I would find myself in this position again. I wonder what James is going to say?"

"James loves you Lily. He is bound to be thrilled."

"I sure hope so Shars. Oh here they come."

As they entered the kitchen they found their wives sitting there looking somewhat perturbed. They gazed anxiously at them.

"James, Sirius.....Shari and I have got something that we need to tell you."

"What is it Lils?" James asked anxiously approaching her.

"Shars are you ok love?" Sirius asked with the same reaction.

"We are both fine Sirius so please just sit down."

Both men stared at their wives quizzically as they obeyed.

Lily and Shari smiled at one another and then at their husbands and said

"We are expecting another child you guys!"

James and Sirius stared at them with their mouths open.

"Well say something." Lily said anxiously.

James and Sirius stared at each other before rising from their seats, pushing them into the table, standing upright, inhaled deeply and turned to each other and said

"WE ARE GOING TO A DADDY!" They jumped around as they hugged each other and Lily and Shari looked on and laughed.

"I guess they are happy." Shari said.

"I guess so." Lily said smirking at her friend.

Well what did you think?? Hope you liked it! The third task will be coming up soon so watch this space. ;)


	130. Chapter 130

WOW! You guys are so amazing. I thank each and every one of individually with the greatest and deepest amount of respect, gratitude and love in my heart. I don't want to stop writing so I'm glad that you want some more. Alright so here is what I am thinking…..

Two sets of twins for both J/L and S/S. I do think it would certainly make things a little bit more exciting in the marauder household. Lol

Anyways I'll talk to you soon. Thanks again. :)

Tonks sat upright in bed with her back supported by two pillows. Remus was sitting in a chair next to her. They both wore warm smiles as they welcomed their friends into the room in St Mungos.

Lily and Shari arrived with two large bouquets of flowers, all variations of colours ranging from red, purple, yellow and orange. They placed them on her bedside table in two, water filled, glass vases. Sirius arrived with a large box of chocolates, fresh from Sam's chocolate factory in Hogsmeade which was Tonks favourite shop because they were all made fresh everyday in that shop. James arrived with some clothes as Tonks requested along with some of her favourite magazines.

Lily and Shari were standing over the two cots looking at the new marauders fondly. They were both sleeping soundly.

Shari picked up one of the baby's hand as she rubbed her little fingers softly and she smiled over at her friend who was smiling broadly.

"I can't believe that I forgot how delicate they are Lils." She whispered.

"I know Shars. They are so beautiful. In another six months we will be here too." They both grinned at each other before Shari gently released her grip on the child's hand and went over to the others, who were congregated around Tonk`s bed, with Lily.

James and Sirius smiled at their wives as they both swung an arm around their shoulders. Lily and Shari interlinked their fingers through their husbands.

"So have you guys thought of names yet for the twins?" James asked.

Tonks and Remus smiled at one another as Remus who was standing sat on the bed and placed his hand in Tonks`hands and said

"Yes we actually have James as it happens…."

"It wasn't easy mind you…..Tonks said with a sigh

"….But I think we have finally settled on two which suit them.

"Well come on Moony don't keep us waiting any longer mate." Sirius said impatiently.

Tonks and Remus shared another soft glance as they said….

"….Roxanna and Danielle…."

"That is what we have decided to call them." Remus said happily.

"Roxy and Danni Lupin…..it does have a certain ring to it." Sirius said as the others chuckled lightly.

"Well Remus, Tonks for what it is worth I love the names."

"Aww thank you Lils. I knew I could count on you." Tonks said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah they are simple yet different…."Shari replied smiling at everyone.

"I agree. They are definitely not what I personally expected but I think they are nice nonetheless."

"Well James my first name is definitely unique so we wanted something simple and not so tongue tying for the girls."

A few weeks later the third task was finally ready to proceed. James had managed to convince Fudge to postpone it until the middle of May as opposed to the end of April. All was quiet at Hogwarts. There was no more strange disappearances, no more unsolved murders….. James continued to be cautious around Karkaroff none the less.

The morning of the third task Moody had placed the Tri-wizard cup in the middle of the maze which is essentially what lay ahead of the four contestants. Obviously nobody but Moody knew the exact location of the cup. The marauders were patrolling the grounds extra carefully today however. If something was going to go wrong then today would be the day. Harry sprang up suddenly from his bed with sweat dripping from his forehead. His breathing was quite fast, faster that normal. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand before reaching over to his bedside locker to find his glasses and put them on. He then turned to his left and could see that it was dawn; the light had just broken through the darkness. His fellow Gryffindors appeared to be sleeping soundly still so Harry got out of bed quietly, put on his jeans, jumper and shoes and left the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't quite sure where he was going. The only thing he did know was that he had to get out of there. As he made his way towards the large oak doors he heard someone calling his name but he kept walking nonetheless. The person calling him caught up with him as he got outside, grabbed him by the arm and turned him round to face him. Harry looked momentarily into his godfather's anxious eyes before paying attention to the ground. Sirius relinquished his grip on Harry's arm as he cupped his face with both hands.

"Harry what is going on? Did you not hear me calling you?" He asked anxiously as he removed his hands from his godsons face.

Harry looked at him sternly and said

"Yes, but I didn't want to talk. I just needed to get some air before….."

Sirius frowned noting Harry had trailed off and said….

"…..Before what?" He received a blank look. "Harry before what?" Sirius pressed grabbing him by his arms again.

"Nothing Sirius! I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Harry exclaimed wriggling out of his arms and running off across the grounds.

"Dumbledore was right. Harry is not dealing with this third task at all." Sirius said to himself as he turned to go see the infamous headmaster.

Harry ran until he could not run anymore. He eventually fell down by the great oak tree overlooking the black lake. He sighed deeply to himself as he rested his head against the tree trunk.

"So it's not just me who is feeling the pressure then." Harry started as he looked up to find Cedric standing there beside him smiling softly. Harry reciprocated lightly as Cedric sat down beside him and hugged his knees while he inhaled deeply. They both sat in silence for a few minutes staring out at the lake before Cedric broke it as he asked….

"Did you ever have this dream where it seems so real that when you wake up you kind of think for those first few moments that you are dreaming now?" He looked at Harry who shared his anxiety. Harry nodded and said "All the time. It's been happening more lately though."

"The third task is affecting you too then?"

Harry looks at him pensively before he answers.

"Cedric until this tournament I don't think I even knew that you existed. I must admit when I was first entered I was terrified that you and the other two might think I was some spoilt kid or whatever. I now regard you as a friend and I trust you which is why I'm going to tell you something that I think is important."

"You can tell me Harry. I'm listening." Cedric said sincerely.

"Ok well the thing is……my dreams for a while now have been based on Voldemort. I see things that I shouldn't see…."

"Well like what Harry?" Cedric asked anxiously.

"Well last night I dreamt that I was at this graveyard……I heard Voldemort`s voice……he was plotting something that I don't doubt involved me in some way…..he saw me but I woke up before anything happened."

"Wait a minute Harry. Are you saying that these dreams…..are real? Like you are actually really there and……"

"Yes Cedric. That is exactly what I am saying."

"Wow!"

"I have been doing occlumency with Remus but….."

"It's not working right now?"

"I told him I had it under control but the last few nights I guess I haven't….."

"Well you know that….."

"Harry there you are. I need you to follow me now please."

"What's wrong dad?"

"Hey Cedric……nothing I just need you for a moment so please follow me."

Harry stared at his father perplexed but got up and began to follow him.

"See you later James. Harry….you know where I am if you need me ok?" Cedric said smiling at his fellow contestant and what he now considered to be his friend.

"Yeah, thanks Cedric. I really appreciate that. The same applies to you." They both smiled as Harry left with James and Cedric focused his attention to the lake.

Back at the castle Sirius was waiting with Remus and Moody for James and Harry. As they arrived Sirius ran out to greet Harry who wasn't as keen to see his godfather.

"Did you rat me out Sirius? I hope you feel better now!"

"Harry I merely expressed concern of your behaviour earlier on. What is the matter with you kid?"

"There is nothing wrong Sirius! I just don't want to talk to you or anyone else here for that matter!" He ran off towards the common room with his name being shouted in the background.

"So what's plan B Prongs?" Sirius asked bemused.

"That was plan B Padfoot. Now we have to think of plan C!"

Harry sat on the couch with Ron and Hermione trying to forget all his problems but of no avail.

"Could everyone please evacuate the common room for a few moments? I do sincerely apologise for the inconvenience but I do desire to speak with Harry alone." Dumbledore explained to students as they passed him by either to go to their dormitories or to leave the tower completely.

"We will be in the great hall if you want us Harry." Hermione exclaimed as she left with Ron.

"I remember sitting on this couch for seven years either doing homework or just chatting with my friends….."

"What is it you want Professor?" Harry asked irritably as he stared into the fire as Dumbledore stood behind him with his finger tips resting on the neck of the sofa as he looked around the room.

"I do believe it is safe to say that your guardians are right to worry about you Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked around the couch and sat beside him.

"We can sit here in silence for as long as you desire Harry. I am no hurry to be anywhere else."

Harry continued to stare into the fire, hugging one of the cushions on the sofa.

"I do understand how you are feeling Harry….."

"You have no idea how I am feeling." Harry said in a tone of voice barely above a whisper as he still watched the fire. Dumbledore eyed his favourite student who he saw almost like a grandson with great anxiety. He removed his wand from his robes as he swiftly cast the "silencio" charm on the room so they could now speak in private.

"Harry…..the worst thing that one can do in times such as these is to shut out the people who care about them the most. You have such an amazing family and let's not sell your friends too short either. All of them want to help you simply because they all love you. That is all I am going to say on the matter." Dumbledore stood up to leave but Harry called him back as he got to the other side of the couch.

"I am sorry Professor…..for everything. My attitude towards you when you walked in here was a pure disgrace and I hope that you can forgive me for it." Harry who was sitting at the edge of the couch now leaned forward as he bowed his head in shame. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him. Harry looked up and faintly reciprocated his headmasters smile. He then took his seat beside Harry once more and said

"I understand your anxieties Harry believe me I do. An apology to me however is not what I am looking for. An explanation perhaps for why you are intent on shutting everyone out. Harry what did you see in your dreams?" Dumbledore pressed gently while looking Harry directly in the eyes. Harry turned and stared at him horrified.

"How did you know?" He asked perplexed. Dumbledore smiled and said "It was merely a hunch. Your exclamation and look of sheer terror told me the truth."

"I think Voldemort is plotting something sir." Harry answered flatly not really looking Dumbledore in his eyes for fear that he would see disappointment.

"Harry…..Voldemort is always plotting something. What is important right now is that you block him out of your mind. I am sure Remus would be only too delighted to help you with your occlumency……for now though you should try to unwind with your friends before tonight's event." Dumbledore saw the fearful look in his student's eyes. He placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and said gently

"Harry I give you my word that absolutely nothing will happen to you. After tonight…..it will all be over." Harry reciprocated Dumbledore's smile. Albus patted him gently on the cheek before rising, flicking his wand to remove the silencing charm and swiftly left.

At 7:55 that night Harry found himself standing beside his father behind the notorious Quiddtich doors. The first time he stood there came flooding back to him. He began to remember the great anxiety he had as he prepared for his first Quiddtich match. His stomach was churning and Gryffindor support rang in his ears. This was a similar situation. The only difference was Harry didn't believe that this anxiety would quite so easily conquered. That dream from the previous night ran fresh in his mind. He knew he was safe. He had his family and Dumbledore who would protect him at all costs but he still felt incredibly uneasy. Dumbledore began to call them out one by one. Cedric ran on first with his father in tow. The came Krum with Karkaroff, followed by Fleur and Madam Maxine. Harry finally came on the pitch with James. The arena erupted with applause and cheering which brought Harry momentary happiness. He looked up to see his family and friends standing and waving frantically in support of him.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore bellowed and immediately everyone fell silent and focused their attention on him.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup within the maze you see here before you. Nobody but him knows of its exact location. Now our four contestants will embark upon their greatest challenge yet. When I count to three Cedric will be the first to enter seen as he at the moment is leading this tournament. Harry will follow suit and then our guests Fleur and Krum shall enter." Dumbledore then walked into the centre of the pitch as he beckoned the four contestants to gather around him. They all gathered in a tight circle as they listened to Dumbledore's wise words.

"Now I don't know exactly what you will be faced with here tonight. I do know however, that it will be your greatest challenge yet. You may be surprised to find the effect which this creature has on you because you see people tend to change in the maze. Of course the person to find the cup will rewarded greatly but just remember to not let the people you meet in this maze tarnish the character you have grown to know over this past year. I wish you all the best of luck. If either of you wish to be removed for whatever reason then just simply send up red sparks and your request shall be granted immediately." He smiled sincerely at them all and squeezed Harry's shoulder who smiled in turn as they broke up the circle. James and Amos who were nearby hugged their sons tightly before relinquishing them to face the terrors which lay within the maze. Harry and Cedric walked to the mouth of the maze. Each of them smiled warmly at the other and high fived.

"Oh I do hope Harry will be ok" Lily said anxiously covering her face with her hands. Shari, who was sitting on her left smiled over at Sirius who was on her right as he rubbed her back and said

"Prongslet will be just fine Lils you'll see! He has Potter blood running through his veins." Lily sat up and looked from the pitch to Sirius and said "You better be right Sirius but until I see him coming out of there alive and well I don't trust your judgement."

Sirius laughed heartedly and said

"Spoken like a true mother." She smiled as he winked at her and removed his hand from her back.

"On the count of three you will all enter the maze so be ready." Dumbledore warned them as his voice echoed around the arena. They each shared one last smile.

"One……two…….three….." The maze opened. Everyone inhaled deeply as each contestant took their first step towards the future. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Harry inhaled deeply as he watched his fellow contestants disappear throughout the maze. He then removed his wand from his jeans pocket as he whispered "Lumos" and proceeded in a northern direction. He followed the maze around for what felt like an eternity until he met a dead end. Suddenly he felt a sharp cold breeze on his neck. He looked around and saw the leaves of the hedge like maze start to shake frantically. Harry then took a few steps backwards until he stepped on a twig that was looped. As he fell to the ground the twig took hold of his ankle. The maze was closing in around him. He pulled frantically to remove his ankle but of no avail. He grabbed his wand that was on the ground beside him and shout "reducto" and the twig snapped. Harry sprinted out of his death trap and hit the ground hard just as the area where he was became sealed off. He sat up and muttered "wow" in between deep breaths. He smiled to himself, feeling lucky and exhilarated at the same time to have escaped that enclosure. His brief happiness was cut a lot shorter than he realised. Cedric stood in front of him with his wand held in a duelling manner. Harry eyes widened as he scooted back from him.

"Cedric….what are you doing?" Harry asked anxiously.

"EXPERLLIAMUS!" Harry turned around to find Krum standing behind him. They surely weren't going to dual here and now Harry thought to himself. Cedric ducked Krum's spell and instructed Harry to stay down. Harry obeyed even though his curiosity increased. "STUPEFY" Cedric shouted as he hit Krum squarely in the chest and sent him flying four feet back in the maze. Cedric ran over to him, kicked his wand out of his hand and nodded at Harry who was now walking towards him looking quite perplexed.

"He cursed Fleur. I had to send up red sparks to get her out before she came into any more danger." Cedric said matter-of-factly.

"So Dumbledore was right then. People do change in the maze."

"Yes. Harry now listen to me we need to find this cup and get out. I don't want to be here anymore than you do by the looks of things. We can win this for Hogwarts but I need you to trust me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We need to help Krum first."

"Yes, of course. Do you want to do the honours?" Cedric asked smiling faintly.

"Umm…. Yeah….sure….ok….."Protago" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand to the sky and sent out red sparks. That area of the maze quickly began to seal so Cedric grabbed Harry by the wrist as he dragged him into the nearest section. After running half way up they both bent over, resting their hands on their knees and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Cedric said smiling broadly.

"Too close." Harry answered reciprocating his smile.

As they stood up they saw on their left that the cup was at the far end of the section where they were standing. Both slowly turned to look at the other, grinned and ran towards it.

"Come on Harry we can do it! We are almost there kid!"

"Yeah, Cedric I'm coming…..I'm coming…."

By now Harry was exhausted from dodging various parts of the maze all night. He just wanted it to be over. He was beginning to get a cramp in his side and would give anything just lay down in his large comfortable bed right now. Unfortunately for him he had to endure his worst nightmare first. They finally reached the cup.

"Ok Harry are you ready to bring Hogwarts some glory?" Cedric asked smiling happily. Harry nodded and said "Yeah let's do it Ced!"

"Ok….on the count of three we grab it together all right?" Harry nodded again.

"One…..two…..three!" Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup on either side expecting to be transported to Hogwarts grounds. Neither of them expected what was to come.

Harry and Cedric landed flat on their faces on hard ground, both holding onto either side of the cup. They let go and quickly stood up as they brushed dirt off their clothes. Harry takes in his surroundings carefully. He wonders why this place seems so familiar to him. Cedric walks over to an eight foot tall tombstone. He strokes it gently with his fingers and mutters to himself the name engraved on it in black bold captions. "RIDDLE" He then glances over at Harry whose head immediately jerks up at the hearing of that name. Cedric looks over at him anxiously as he approaches him and softly asks "Harry are you ok?" placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cedric we are in serious danger. We need to leave nowwwwwww….."

Harry crouches down in pain, placing a hand over his scar. Cedric bends down beside him, places a hand on his back and asks "What is the matter Harry?"

"My scar….go and get help Cedric…..I need Dumbledore…..please go…."

Reluctantly Cedric stands up and grabs the cup as he returns to Hogwarts.

A loud cheer erupts in the stadium on Cedric`s return. Dumbledore and Moody glanced anxiously at one another before they rushed from the sidelines over to Cedric. Cedric, who is now standing does not acknowledge the crowd but instead focuses on his superiors running towards him. The marauders who are seated in the stand with their wives rush down to Cedric also along with Harry's friends and Amos Diggory.

"Cedric where is Harry? He has not returned yet." Dumbledore said anxiously as he grabbed Cedric by the shoulder. Cedric looked at him sadly and said

"The cup was a port key sir. We landed in a graveyard…"

"A Graveyard?" Moody exclaimed as he shared an anxious glance with Albus who released his grip on Cedric. He stumbled backwards a little as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He then began to walk away as he considered what Cedric had just told him.

"I didn't want to leave him but he insisted I come back and get you professor Dumbledore." Cedric pressed with sadness in his voice. Moody smiled admirably at him but Cedric simply looked at him with sad eyes.

"Where is Harry? Please Albus….where is my baby?" Lily cried as she and the others reached them.

"I'm afraid Lily that Voldemort has struck." Albus replied gravely.

"Nooooooooo" Lily exclaimed as she fell to the ground on her knees.

James bent down beside her stroking her back and cradling her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Albus there is still time. Voldemort cannot be back yet. We have to go back there."

"Well yes James of course we will. I am just trying to decide how many of us are required.

"As many as possible Dumbledore! Harry needs us so let's go."

"Sirius please let me think for a moment." Albus said placing a hand up to stop Sirius from going any further.

"Albus if we wait any longer then Harry will be dead." Lily looked over at him horrified but Sirius didn't notice.

"Sirius please……" Albus said heavily.

Sirius sighed as he rolled his eyes and joined his hands at the back of his head as he began to walk around the spot he was standing on in circles.

A moment or so later Dumbledore brought him and the others to attention.

"All right now here is what we are going to do. Sirius I am taking you, James, Remus, Moody and Hagrid with me and nobody else." He said eying Lily sternly.

"So is this like a boy's night out?" Tonks asked cynically.

"Tonks your body has been through a huge ordeal lately. I would feel much more at ease if you stayed here." Remus said softly.

"Aww babe….." She whined rolling her eyes.

"No Tonks! It's too dangerous. I promise you that we will bring Harry home safe and sound." He smiled at his wife as he said the last bit. She reciprocated as she took his hand and rubbed the back of it against her cheek. She then kissed it while looking him in the eyes. He lifted up her chin with his thumb and index finger as he gently ran his finger across it. Dumbledore ordered Amos to get Cedric to Madam Pompfrey as quickly as possible. Sirius and James hugged their wives tightly as Remus kissed Tonks lightly on the lips. Moody took the cup from Cedric who was now being held securely by his father who had an arm around his son. Arielle took refuge in Dean's arms as Hermione held onto Ryan securely. Then all six men took hold of the cup as they prepared for their journey.

As Dumbledore and company arrived at the graveyard they saw at least ten death eaters kneeling down before Voldemort. Harry was bound and tied up against the tombstone. It appeared that their presence had not been noticed which Dumbledore felt could be used to their advantage so they could now structure a plan to get Harry out of there safely. However, as they were doing so Harry cried out in pain and Sirius ran towards him. "Sirius!" They called but to no avail.

"Get away from my godson you piece of filth." Sirius bellowed at Voldemort who was standing over Harry, pointing his wand at him. He had his back turned to Sirius so he slowly turned around to face him. Voldemort stood approximately six feet tall. He had pale, scaly skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. His eyes were shaped like a snakes; narrow slits at either side of his face with a cold blue colour perturbing from them. His nose, again similar to a snake's, was flat and practically non-existent.

His finger nails were long and pointed just like his toe nails appeared to be. He rubbed his bald, oval shaped head as he sneered at Sirius. He slowly raised his hand in which he held his wand and pointed it in Sirius`direction. Luckily for Sirius, Hagrid stepped forward and blocked the "Avada kedavra" spell. Dumbledore and the others followed suit as they took their stand behind, in front and beside Sirius.

"Well, well, well isn't this nice? An old enemy re-union. You are just in time James to watch me slowly but painfully drain the life out of your beloved son." Voldemort said slowly and smoothly in a voice that was barely audible. It was very easy to mistake his tone for politeness.

"You touch my son once more and I'll….." James said fiercely.

"You will do what James? Kill me? I would like to see you try." He smirks at James before he brings his attention to Dumbledore.

"I see Dumbledore that you bring along protection these days. It must be awful to be getting old." He grins at his former headmaster who stares solemnly at him. Harry takes this opportunity to run towards his protectors. Hagrid reaches out his hand for him so Harry immediately runs towards him.

"Oh please Harry don't worry. I am going to have fun playing with your family first."

"Ya go`wha`ya wanted so jus`leave àrry alone righ`?" Hagrid says bravely.

"Oh Hagrid you could always make me laugh. You really are stupid." Hagrid looks around at his friends who stare aggressively at Voldemort for that.

"For thirteen years Harry Potter has been made look like some sort of hero. Well believe me he is far from it. And tonight I will finally have my revenge." His eyes meet Harry's at this point as his lips spread into a slippery smile.

"I don't suppose that you remember what happened to you thirteen years ago. Shall I divulge how I lost my powers? You see Harry it was love. Dear, sweet lovely Lily Potter placed a fortress of love around her precious son. I could not touch him. However, now Harry with your blood running through my veins that is no longer a problem."

Voldemort swept closer to Harry and attempted to grab him when Dumbledore intervened. What Voldemort did not see was that while he was telling his bedtime story….Dumbledore was constructing a plan with the marauders to get Harry out of there.

"Do you enjoy protecting Harry Potter Dumbledore? I do hope they are paying you well for it." Voldemort said cynically as he pointed his wand at him.

"Harry, unlike you is worth protecting Tom. So many times I offered you help and solace and each time you declined my offer. I knew when we first met that you were different from any child I had ever met. Unlike others you, at the tender age of eleven, you showed no remorse whatsoever for inflicting pain onto innocent victims. Eventually I realised of course that I was wasting my time trying to save you from yourself. Lord Voldemort does indeed work alone as you pointed out to me on more than one occasion. I just hope you relaise Tom that being alone does not salvage anything. In fact, some see it as cowardly."

Voldemort sighed as he rolled his head around in semi-circles.

At this point Dumbledore looked down at Harry and winked at him. Harry smiled weakly at him and before he knew it James had dragged him back to him. Sirius who was standing beside him, held the cup up to him. Harry smiled happily at Sirius who reciprocated.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Dumbledore as he said

"You cannot protect him forever old man. Anytime I want him I can get him and you know it just like now…..HARRY POTTER! GET OVER HERE NOW OR I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAMILY INCLUDING YOUR SURROGATE GRANDFATHER!"

He sneered down at Dumbledore who turned to look at Harry. James held his son securely in a tight embrace around his chest. Harry gulped upon hearing Voldemort`s proclamation. Dumbledore's eyes told him to stay where he was but Harry being the hero was taking no chances. Voldemort wanted Harry and nobody else so there was no way Harry was going to make his family suffer for his cowardice. He relinquished himself from James as he came forward and stood beside Dumbledore.

Albus placed an arm around his shoulder as Harry looked at him for advice. Dumbledore looked at him sadly and said

"Please Tom….he is just a child….."

"A child which I no longer have any use for." He said smiling broadly.

Moody and Remus stopped Sirius and James from intervening, both knowing that there was a plan somewhere for Dumbledore would not let anything happen to Harry nor would Hagrid.

Harry bravely stepped in front of Dumbledore and Hagrid as he said

"Ok snake face…..if you want me then give me your best shot!"

Everyone was shocked at Harry's choice of words and looked at Dumbledore to do something but he instead held up his hand to stop them going any further as he continued to watch Harry proudly.

"With pleasure…." Voldemort replied smiling at him.

"AVADA KEDVRA" He shouted and at the same time Harry screamed

"EXPELLIAMUS"

Everyone except Dumbledore shouted at Harry but what happened next shocked them. Harry and Voldemort`s wand connected. At first a shot of white light emerged which lasted for a few seconds only to be replaced by a strong pink colour. Similar to the white light, it disappeared within a few seconds to be replaced by a blue coloured light.

Harry could hear Dumbledore shouting at him to not let go and Voldemort vowing to finish him off. Behind Dumbledore stood Moody and the marauders who could not believe what they were witnessing. All of a sudden three ghostly figures appeared out of Voldemort`s wand. One of them nobody recognised but the other two were most definitely Barty Crouch JR. and the muggle grounds keeper who Harry saw being killed in his dream last summer.

"Albus how much longer can Harry hold on for?" James asked.

"Do not worry James. I know when the time is right." He answered patiently as he continued to watch Harry.

"Well is that time likely to come anytime soon? I'm pretty sure Lily is beside herself."

"Yes, Sirius……ok Harry…..let go…..NOW!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry obediently did as he was told as Dumbledore dragged him back to the others. They all took hold of the cup which was still in Sirius`hands and apparated back to Hogwarts.

They landed on the Quiddtich pitch in a heap. Hagrid face down with Moody beside him, flat on his back and Dumbledore sprawled across them both. Sirius landed flat on his back with Harry on top of him, Remus landed the same way as Sirius with James falling full length on top of him.

Albus raised himself off Moody who then stood up and helped his friend up as they both helped Hagrid off the ground. Harry who by now had rolled off Sirius burst out laughing at the sight of his father.

"Well now I knew there was love there fellas but little did we know it was quite that much. Aint that right Pronglset?" Sirius asked humorously who was now standing beside Harry with his arm draped over his shoulder.

"Hell yeah Sirius! Maybe we should go so they can be alone." He turned to his godfather who laughed heartedly with him.

Both James and Remus stood up as they brushed down their clothes and said cynically "ha ha real funny you two."

Harry and Sirius looked at one another and grinned and said

"We try! HIGH FIVE!" James and Remus shook their heads amused.

All of Harry's friends and the rest of his family then suddenly ran on to the pitch.

Hermione swung her arms around his neck only to find Harry wincing at her touch.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" She asked tearfully as she stood back and looked at him.

"Voldemort is what happened babe." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Hermione and Arielle gasped as they covered their mouths with their hands.

Lily ran over to him and cupped his face in her hands as she pushed back his fringe. She then hugged his head to her chest as she kissed the top of his head and tearfully said

"I am so sorry sweetheart." She released him after a few seconds. Harry looked at her and said truthfully

"This is not your fault. We knew that sooner or later he would return. Now we got to figure out how to bring him down."

"Spoken like a true marauder but you must get Madam Pompfrey to check you over first son." James said gently as he ruffled his hair.

James threw his arm around his son as he escorted him to the hospital wing. Harry patted Ron on the arm as he passed him by. He smiled in return but was in shock at seeing what his friend had gone through. Hermione approached him as they smiled weakly at each other and headed to the hospital wing with Rob, Dean, Arielle, Neville and Seamus.

Luckily Harry didn't have any serious injuries although the cut which was made in his arm to get his blood for Voldemort was quite deep. Dumbledore was immediately drawn into a meeting with Fudge and the marauders followed suit leaving Harry in the care of his friends. Even though he was instructed to get some rest he could not.

His curiosity got the better of him so he snuck up to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione of course protested but to no avail. Ron and Rob understood as did Fred and George. Dean and Arielle were asleep in each others arms on the bed beside Harry so they were oblivious to what was going on. As Harry ascended the spiralling staircase he heard shouting coming from inside the office. He recognised the voice as his fathers.

"I hope you are not calling my son a liar Fudge!" James shouted angrily.

"Well no….no….its just…..there is going to be fear and we don't know if people should be made relive that fear…."

"Fudge…..ole Voldie is back so do us all a favour and get with the programme. None of us like the idea but we don't have the time to be burying our heads in the sand so man up!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN ASSURE YOU SIRIUS THAT….."

"Excuse me gentleman but it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private." Moody said flatly. He turned to Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk looking anxious with his fingers crossed as they supported his chin. He nodded at Moody to let whoever it was in. He then un - crossed his fingers as he began shifting parchments of paper out of his way. Moody opened the door using his wand and Harry stood there aghast.

"Oh Harry….congratulations on winning the tournament. The youngest contestant…. I do hope you will enjoy this title and do something great with your winnings."

"Yeah, maybe I could bribe old Voldie to disappear again. What do you think Minister?" Harry asked curtly.

Sirius and Albus smirked whilst the others stared him for an answer. Fudge, who held his green bowler hat, began twirling it as he smiled uneasily.

"Yes….well…..you give it some thought Harry. I'm sure you will think of something." He smiled wryly at him as he turned to Dumbledore and said….

"I will be in touch Dumbledore." He waved shortly at him as Dumbledore who had re-set his hands under his chin waved his index finger at him and continued to look down at his desk. Fudge, who felt very uncomfortable with dangerous eyes glaring at him from all angles quickly left. Harry stood aside to let him pass as he stared at the ground and shut the door once he had gone.

James guided Harry over to Dumbledore's desk as he sat in his usual seat.

"You look pretty wrecked sir if you don't mind me saying so."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his student as he placed his two hands out in front of him.

"How much of the conversation did you hear Harry may I ask?"

Harry removed his gaze from Dumbledore as he focused on the ground and looked shifty.

James placed a hand on his shoulder as he gently said

"There is nobody here who is angry at you Harry so please answer Professor Dumbledore." James and Albus smiled softly at each other. Harry raised his head and said

"I only heard that Fudge……doesn't believe that Voldemort is back?"

Snape and Mc Gonagall who were standing on either side of Dumbledore looked at one another sadly. The marauders did the same whilst Harry and Albus just looked at each other.

Dumbledore folded his arms on his desk as he looked gravely at Harry who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well the truth is Harry, the minister is in denial about Lord Voldemort`s return. Of course we will continue to attempt to make him see sense……"

"Why doesn't he believe he is back though?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Because he is an idiot!" Sirius barked.

"Sirius….." Mc Gonagall droned.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and James offered him a small smile.

"I believe that he does not wish it inflict pain and anguish on his people Harry but like I said we are going to try to make him see sense."

"Well what if I spoke to him...." Harry offered desperately.

"I have my doubts that would make a difference Potter. Fudge is stuck in his ways. When he refuses to see something then he won't." Snape said making Harry look at him for the first time since he entered the room.

"Severus is correct Harry. But all you have to be concerned with is getting better."

"Professor Dumbledore……I want to help. Please let me do something." Harry pleaded as he looked around at everyone in the room.

"Harry we will speak about this later. I want you right now to go back to the hospital wing and get some rest." James said firmly.

"But dad……" Harry whined.

"I said NOW Harry." James ordered sternly as he pointed to the door.

Harry rose from his seat as he glumly looked about the room and bid everyone a good night. As he got to the door however, Sirius called out to him.

"Padfoot will be down in a while mate." He winked at a now grinning Harry. He waved at them and left.

A few days later when things had calmed down at Hogwarts Snape, on Dumbledore's orders, summoned Harry to his office. Of course Sirius wanted to accompany him just in case Snape did anything but James and Remus managed to make him see sense and reminded him that with Voldemort`s return this was a fresh start for everyone.

Harry knocked on Snape`s door and was commanded to enter immediately. However, to his surprise Snape wasn't alone.

"Harry m`boy! How are you doing? Slughorn asked who was standing next to Snape at the top of the room with some folders over loaded with parchments in them.

Harry stared at him aghast for a few seconds and politely said

"Yes, I am fine thank you sir." He offered Slughorn a small smile who returned it widely. He then turned to Snape and said

"I will have these back to you soon Severus. I hopefully will see you at the meeting."

"Yes, I expect you will." Snape said smiling wryly at him.

"Right well I shall leave you to it. Good seeing you again Harry." He said as he patted him on the shoulder, passing him by and left the dungeons.

"I expect you are wondering why I summoned you here Harry." Snape said bringing Harry to attention. He was still standing in front of the door. Snape, who was sitting up against his own desk, beckoned Harry to come forward.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about Professor? If it has anything to do with occlumency then the answer is no. I have it under control and besides Remus helps me. Its just easier….." Snape put up a hand to stop him.

"This has nothing to do with occlumency Harry. This does however have everything to do with you." Harry stared at him perplexed as he sat at a desk opposite him.

"You are aware I am sure that you will be living from now on in the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry nodded his head.

"As you should also be aware with the return of Lord Voldemort there will be meetings taking place on a regular basis. We have yet to clear this with Lily but I know that I would be happier if you were present at some of them since you were the first to witness his return."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Snape who continued to stare at him softly. Harry then looked around the room, leaned forward and asked with a smile

"Is this a wind up?"

"Why would you think that?" Snape asked anxiously.

"Well even though you started off treating me ok at the start of the year it all went back too normal within a matter of months and now you are being nice to me again so why should I believe that you are for real this time?"

"I understand your concerns Harry but I did mean what I said to you at the start of term. I do want to put the past behind us. The only reason that I kept my distance from you was because of an incident which occurred between your father and me. That is all in the past. We need to stick together from now on."

"I aint sticking nowhere with you Snape, not until I know I can trust you." Harry said standing up. Snape did the same as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand your grievances Harry and I respect your honesty. I just want you to know that I do want to be a protector of yours."

"Respect has got to be earned Snivelus….."

"I agree which is why I am not going to be harbouring you to trust me. That has to be your decision so I will be patient until then.

Harry stared at him perplexed for a few moments before shaking Snape`s offering hand. Two thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he left the dungeons. Firstly was Snape truly honest about wishing to gain Harry's trust or was this just another one of his sick ploys of deceit? Secondly why did he feel like he could trust Snape nonetheless?

I am sooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooo super sorry you guys for the crazy delay in updating!!! If you hate me then I totally understand. I did try to make this chapter really cool for you all sooooo hopefully you enjoyed it!! Let me know what's on your mind. :)


	131. Chapter 131

Epilogue:

Here is a brief outline of what lays ahead for some of our favourite characters in the mind and eyes of Happychik.

The order of the Phoenix resumes its protection around Hogwarts.

Harry is called upon by Dumbledore to organise some re-enforcements.

Remus must ensure that Harry has occlumency under control.

Tonks and Remus learn what special gifts their children bear.

Lily and Shari give birth to their twins.

Hogwarts becomes under threat by death eaters and the ministry.

Ron and Luna finally acquiesce to their feelings for one another.

Harry and Dumbledore pursue horcruxes.

Voldemort feels the wrath of the marauders.

Death eaters come face to face during a war with the Phoenix

Harry learns just what he is capable of

Arielle and Dean must decide how they want their future to be.

The marauders face their first casualty.

The ministry learn how wrong they were.

Voldemort is out with a vengeance stronger than ever.

Harry realises his fate and the meaning of leadership.

After an eventful year at Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione venture home. Each of them are aware of how quickly life has changed. Not so long ago did they sit in the train carriage, watch the countryside fly by and talk amongst themselves about what now seems to be insignificant. Voldemort is back and difficult as this may be to comprehend, it is now the reality of their world. The only thing which makes this easier to comprehend is the knowledge that they are not alone. James is an extremely skilled auor who wins more battles than he loses. Of course his greatest strength is being a fearless father and he will do all that is necessary to protect his son. This knowledge alone encourages Harry to do what he must to defeat Voldemort. After all he is not called the boy who lived for no reason.

Sirius is notorious for his red hot temper and rebellious nature. He, unlike James, tends to never need a plan when it comes to fighting. This is quite possibly the reason he is always the death eaters choice to eliminate first. Sirius is no fool. A lose canon he may be but he is also quick thinking in battles. Over the years Harry and Sirius have been incredibly close. Being appointed Harry`s godfather once gave Sirius perspective but now it gives him ammunition for taking out anybody that is a threat. However, the one task which Sirius must accomplish is to find common ground with his old enemy Severus Snape. A tricky character he may be but trustworthy nonetheless.

Remus is the gentle force which maintains stability within this group. Since he was eleven years old he has felt obligated to keeping his two best friends in order. Even though Harry and he didn`t spend a particular amount of time together while he was growing up, this all changed once Remus began teaching at Hogwarts. Harry always knew he could rely on Remus but recent events have escalated just how much Remus is capable of. Naturally becoming a father has increased Remus` desire to ensure the demise of Voldemort happens sooner rather than later. The question is how far is Remus prepared to go? How much is he willing to sacrifice? These are all questions we should ask ourselves when danger for those we love arises. Remus most definitely will.

Lily as we all know is a woman who should never be under estimated. As a child she always knew her mind and was determined to bring justice everywhere she went. James once believed he knew everything there was to know about women; then he met Lily Evans. Together they complement each other but fight for the same cause – to protect their children but especially their son Harry, Voldemort`s greatest enemy. Plans may have gone awry last time Voldemort had power but Lily is determined to do all that is necessary so that history won`t be repeated. She is smart enough to know that all order members must be united. The question is can she convince Snape and Sirius of this?

Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter


	132. Chapter 132

**Hey how are all my dolls and fellas out there today? I bet you thought that I had abandoned you and this story right? I want you to not ever think such a thing, no matter how long it takes for me to update this story. I am so sincerely and absolutely grateful and honoured that so many of you enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it just as much as you do reading it believe me. However, this next phase of the story deserves the best ideas and the best writing capacity. I wanted to ensure that I did justice to this story before I updated. Sooooo I am happy to introduce to you chapter 132 – the beginning of the end of Voldemort as well as the beginning of many other things that you will see in due course. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I am sure I will hear either way. Laters! **

Tonight is the first night of the many meetings which the order will be hosting at No. 12 Grimauld Place. Harry arrives down to the kitchen where he finds Sirius cooking him breakfast. As he walks in Sirius turns and smiles softly at him and says, "Good morning Prongslet. How are you this morning?" Harry, who pulls out a chair at the circular wooden table to sit down on, rubs his scar absentmindedly and says, "I`m ok Padfoot. How are you?" He then pours himself a glass of orange juice from the jug on the table. Sirius walks over to Harry with a plate of English breakfast. He sets it down in front of him before taking a seat across the table from him. He pours himself a cup of tea from the pot on the table and says "I am great Harry. The sky is blue, the grass is green...what more could we ask for?" He smiles over at Harry before taking a sip from his cup. Harry reciprocates and asks "So what are your plans today then?" Sirius swallows his tea, places his cup on the table, picks up the daily prophet as he says "Well we have that order meeting later so Lily has instructed me to keep an eye of those cakes she has in the oven. Why do you ask Harry?" Sirius flicks through the paper as Harry finishes his breakfast and says "Oh no real reason...it`s just that..." Sirius lifts his eyes from the paper and smiles as he says "Yes, Harry I`m listening..." Harry smirks at his godfather who returns his eyes to the paper and says "Well we haven't really spent much time together since the holidays started Sirius so I guess I was sort of hoping that maybe we could play some quiddtich today." Sirius drains the remainder of his tea, shakes his head as he rises from the table saying "Not today Prongslet but I promise we will do that really soon ok? Are you finished?" Harry nods his head as Sirius carries his plate over to the sink. Harry sighs as he leans back in his chair. Sirius smiles to himself. He checks the time on his watch as he turns to face Harry saying "Why don`t you ask Ron to play quiddtich? You aren`t short of team mates now that all the Weasleys are here." Harry glanced at Sirius sideways. He stood up, pushed his chair into the table and leaned over on the back of it. "I know Sirius but that is not the point." Sirius keeping his eyes on the oven and his watch says "So what is the point kid?" "I just thought it would be cool for us to have a game...like we used in the old days. I understand though that the order comes first..." Sirius, stunned by this remark says "No Harry, you are what is important. However, Voldemort always did have rotten timing. He always knew how to mess things up for people but I promise we will have a game before you head back to Hogwarts. It's just right now things are crazy and these cakes better be worth it..." Harry smirks as he shakes his head. "Finally! Halleluiah! Lily`s precious raspberry and white chocolate muffin cakes are ready." Sirius exclaims cynically. Harry walks over to where Sirius is standing. "Are you not supposed to take them out to cool Padfoot?" Sirius suddenly jerks his head in Harry`s direction as he looks at him sharply. "You Know what? I do believe I am. Thanks Prongslet. Is Hermione training you to house work already?" He winks at Harry as he gingerly removes the cakes from the oven. "No actually. I just have gotten used to seeing your head on your shoulders so I would hate for you to lose it." Sirius smiles cynically at a grinning Harry. "Have you heard the news?" Sirius asks. Harry looks at Sirius perplexed, urging him to continue. "We are going to have some more company." Harry`s eyes widen with shock. "Are you serious? Well who? We soon won`t have room to breathe here if Dumbledore keeps inviting all of England to stay" Sirius laughs lightly and says "I hear ya kid. However, Dumbledore feels it`s prudent that some people do. He has asked Neville and his grandmother to come and stay. His grandmother is one hell of a witch. Nobody should under estimate that woman but death eaters always seem to..." Harry smirks at this. "...Cedric and his dad are coming. In fact Cedric is going to be our new order member..." Harry nods his head in approval. "Cedric is a really cool guy and a great wizard." Sirius nods his head saying "I agree completely with you Prongslet. He comes from great genes. Finally Dean Thomas and his family are coming here too..." Sirius sees Harry is stunned by that revelation. "Well that is...I mean...does Dumbledore know that he and Arielle broke up? Because if he does then clearly he doesn't care about sticking us with two mopping teenagers." Sirius laughs heartedly at this. "Harry, Dumbledore is concerned in establishing the order of the phoenix. Therefore, his primary concerns are finding the best witches and wizards to fight for the cause of bringing down Voldemort. Dean`s parents are essential to this order so I think both Dean and Arielle are going to have to find some way of living together." Harry leans his head against the wall behind him. "This blows Sirius." Sirius approaches him, places a hand on his shoulder and says gently "This is a war Harry. We need to stick together and plan ahead." Harry inhales deeply as he shoves his hands inside his jeans pockets and mutters "I guess."

Just then Samia comes running into the kitchen shouting for Sirius. She runs over to her father shouting excitedly "Daddy! Daddy guess what!" Sirius who is back sitting at the table reading the paper looks up and says "What is it sweetheart?" She jumps into his lap as Sirius wraps his arms around her securely. "Tonks showed me and Kyrah a picture of a dress we should get for our birthday next week but Uncle Regulus won`t take us into Hogsmeade to buy it." Sirius sees Tonks and Regulus entering the kitchen with Kyrah in tow as he says "Well I am pleased Uncle Regulus has enough sense to say no. Tonks, love, what are you playing at?" Sirius asks anxiously as Tonks sits opposite him and pours herself a cup of tea. "I just thought it would be a nice idea to buy them a birthday present Sirius. I guess I was wrong." Sirius releases Samia as she runs over and stands by her sister next to Harry. Sirius orders them to leave and they reluctantly do so. He then turns his attention back to Tonks. "Tonks, I have no problem with you buying the twins a birthday gift. Honestly, I thank you sincerely for thinking of them but seriously...taking them into Hogsmeade is beyond nuts. Surely you can see that." Tonks dips a biscuit into her tea and says "I really don't to be honest Sirius...I mean..." "Hold it right there Tonks. Those kids are only eight years old. They are not old enough to use Hogwarts magic." Tonks quirks an eyebrow "So?" "So? Are you for real? I am not letting you parade my daughters around Hogsmeade. You can do what you like with your own..." "Sirius nobody is talking about parading anybody. The girls just need to get a break from here. They are just kids Sirius..." "Well I am pleased you can see that." Sirius says firmly as he glances over at Regulus who smiles weakly and then walks over to the patio door, looking out at the garden. "Sirius maybe it would be ok if the twins went to Hogsmeade. I mean Voldemort is only back a short time. I`m sure he has better things to do than hang around in Hogsmeade." Harry interjects forcing Sirius to take his eyes off his brother. "Harry, Voldemort is as slippery as they come. I know you know this. Nobody is leaving this house unless it is necessary and if we do then we leave in groups. You may call me what you will but that is the way we need to play. The last time Voldemort ran the show we were all scurrying about like terrified sewer rats. Well, not this time. This time we need to be ten steps ahead of the snake at all times." Sirius says as Regulus pulls down on the door handle and walks aimlessly out into the garden. Tonks, Sirius and Harry gaze after him anxiously. "Is he ok?" Tonks asks concernedly. Sirius shakes his head. "I don`t think so. Will you both excuse me please?" Sirius asks rising from the table and glancing at Harry and Tonks respectively. "Of course Sirius." They reply. Sirius smiles and mutters "Thanks" as he follows his brother outside.

Sirius finds Regulus sitting on a wooden swing, hanging from an oak tree, which was conjured for the twins. Regulus has his back to the house so Sirius lightly taps his shoulder as he stands in front and faces him. They both smile sadly at one another for a moment before Sirius breaks the silence. He looks around at his surroundings and says "it is weird being back in the old place isn`t it?" Regulus softly nods while looking at the grass beneath him. "I mean I know I never in my wildest dreams imagined ever living here again. Now look at me..." Regulus smiles wryly meeting Sirius` eyes momentarily. He places a hand on his brother`s shoulder as he says gently "Regulus I understand how difficult it must be for you. This place doesn't have many happy memories for me either. Are you sure you are cool with being here?" Regulus nods curtly as Sirius removes his hand from his shoulder and jumps up on a branch of the tree. Regulus looks at him warily saying "We agreed together Sirius that this was the perfect place for the order. I still stand by that. It`s just that sometimes, you know, I just remember something that happened in some area of the house and I feel like..." "Like you are back living with mom and dad? I have those same feelings Reg." "Yeah, but Sirius you have a wife and kids. You can escape the horrors of your past. You left this place when you were sixteen...I never had the chance to escape. I feel trapped." Regulus bows his head despondently. Sirius eyes his brother pensively. There was some truth in what he said but now Sirius felt it was the time to open up to him completely. "I hear what you are saying mate and I whole heartedly empathise with you. I`m sorry that I left you. I just didn`t see that I had any other choice. I was selfish. Mom and dad made my life hell. Dad especially with his torture chamber. It seemed like you had it all going for you. The only son that they really wanted. I was dead to them. I didn't want to stay and give them the satisfaction of killing me off..." Regulus jerks his head up suddenly, sadness etched in his eyes. "Sirius you were my way out. I always believed that I would be ok so long as you were around. I know that you had to leave but you have got to believe me when I say this. They brain washed me. They had given up on ever getting you involved with Voldemort that they were not going to let another son disgrace the Black family name. I had no choice. I didn't have the guts that you had back then to say no. It didn't help that I was in Slytherin I know. It was easier for them to give up on you I guess since you were in Gryffindor." Sirius inhaled deeply. He never heard his brother speak so passionately against their parents before. During those times Sirius knew he did what was best for him, not realising that Regulus too needed his help. How was he ever going to square things with his kid brother? After all, Sirius did abandon him unintentionally. "Regulus, I had no idea you felt that way back then. I`m sorry I let you down..." "No Sirius don`t. I didn't tell you all of this to guilt trip you. I just wanted you to understand how I felt because I never really told you before. It's only since the house has been full again that all of these memories occur to me. I thought I had them buried but I guess not well enough." "I understand Regulus because for years I suffered from nightmares about the torture I got from dad. I even had them after I married Shari. Then one day I just said enough. I was not going to let him ruin any more of my life than he already had. I am much stronger than he is. I am a better man than he ever could be. I know you are too Reg. I also know that you can defeat your own horrors if you keep reminding yourself of the man you are. You are a good man Regulus with a great capacity to love and do beautiful things in this world. I am always going to be here for you when you need me. I promise you on my life that I will not abandon you again." Sirius hopped off the tree. Regulus reciprocated Sirius` warm smile as he stood up and hugged his brother tightly.

At 5:00 that evening members of the newly established order of the phoenix began to arrive at Grimauld Place. Harry and company were upstairs watching television and they were instructed to keep an eye on Remus and Tonks` twins. Downstairs Dumbledore had arrived with Snape, Mc Gonagall and Moody. Inside the meeting room everybody rises from their seats upon seeing Dumbledore enter. Dumbledore waves his hand up and down signalling that that is unnecessary. He sits at the top of the table in between James and Snape. "Is everybody ready to commence this meeting?" Dumbledore asks as he addresses the room. Everybody murmurs that they are and thus the first order meeting begins. "Ok well the first item on the agenda, apart from thanking you all for your immediate support, is to welcome our newest and youngest order member today. I have no doubt what so ever that he will be a vital asset to the order. I hereby welcome most sincerely Cedric Diggory to the order of the phoenix." Cedric smiles sheepishly as the room rings out in applause and "congratulations." His father rubbed his back swiftly as Cedric reciprocated his smile. After a few moments Dumbledore addresses the room again, bringing his attention to the marauders. "Earlier when we spoke you agreed to suggest to your sister and her family that they come and stay here. Do the rest of the family concur with this decision Lily?" Lily turns to James on her left. He smiles at her warmly as he takes her hand. He then looks to Dumbledore and says "Yes Sir we do. This house is open to anybody who is in need of refuge from Voldemort. Even though Petunia has made it abundantly clear on several occasions how she feels about Lily and I, we feel that it is prudent that she and Vernon take heed of this advice for their son`s sake if nothing else." Dumbledore nods his approval as his former student smiles wryly at him. "Now before we go any further I wish for you James to enlist Harry into this meeting if you would be so kind?" There were low mutterings around the room. "Is that wise Albus? I mean...he is just a boy." Molly states fervently which earns her mutters of approval. Lily eyes James anxiously who squeezes her hand in recognition that all will be fine. "Molly, love, how often have we been through this? Harry is not your son. Therefore if Dumbledore requests his presence during an order meeting then he must have his reasons." "Sirius, Harry is not my son but I do care about him." Molly said flatly. "And you think that I don`t?" Sirius asked hotly. "I did not suggest anything of the sort." "Dam straight because if you did then you would be way off." Dumbledore interjects saying "Sirius please calm yourself. Now before I ask for Harry to join us I would like to know how you would feel about another house elf living here. I understand this also concerns the Weasley family of course." Sirius looked around the room and it appeared nobody objected to this idea. "It is fine Albus. I just hope that Kreacher can tolerate it." Regulus stepped in saying "Don`t worry I will square things with Kreacher." Sirius and Dumbledore smiled admirably at him. "I do appreciate that very much Regulus. As a matter of interest to you Sirius the elf who I intend to invite here is Dobby. The same elf who saved your life many years ago. I feel he will be a vital asset to the order." "Well then Dumbledore say no more. Anyone who saves my life is welcome here for as long as needs be." Sirius added grinning. Light laughter was rung around the room as James left to bring Harry downstairs.

James knocked lightly on Harry`s door before entering. He had the biggest room on that floor which he shared with Ron. They both had large four poster beds which had Gryffindor coloured sheets and duvet covers. The walls had pictures of their favourite quiddtich teams as well as pictures of their friends from Hogwarts. The walls were painted a cream colour and the borders were papered maroon and gold. The window was long and wide. It had the view of the long, never ending back garden. The permanent quiddtich pitch which the marauders promised him and Rob stood erect in plain sight from the third floor bedroom. The long, Gryffindor coloured curtains blew softly against the summer breeze blowing in through the open window. Harry was sitting on his bed with Ron playing chess while Arielle was beside Hermione on the two seated maroon couch next to the window looking through magazines. Harry looked up at his dad and reciprocated his smile as he asked "Are you ok dad?" James stepped further into the room as he said "Yeah, champ but Dumbledore wants to see you now." Everybody looked at James instantly. "Why?" Harry asked curiously. James eyed his son cautiously. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he rocked backwards on his heels and said softly "I think its order business champ. He is waiting for us so please come with me." He looked then to Ron, Hermione and Arielle as he said "I'm sorry but Dumbledore only requested Harry`s presence for now." Ron nodded his head in comprehension as Hermione said "We will stay here James. Don`t worry about us. I will ensure that the others do the same." James smiled appreciatively at her and said "Thank you Hermione. I'm sure we won't be too long." They smiled at one another as James and Harry left the room. As they approached the ground floor James turned to Harry saying "Harry I want you to promise me that you will oblige Professor Dumbledore in whatever request he makes of you. I don't know what he will ask of you but I promise I will be here for you through it all." Harry eyed his father seriously and replied "Ok I promise." James smiled meekly at his son as they made their way into the meeting room. As James turned on the door handle he could feel his son`s anxiety so he placed a securing hand on his shoulder as they walked in together. Harry immediately met the gentle eyes of his mother. They both shared a soft smile. Beside her sat his transfiguration teacher who in turn smiled at him admirably. Remus, Sirius and Regulus sat alongside her who also offered him their support through mannerism. Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly at Harry who reciprocated. "I appreciate you joining us Harry and I apologise from disturbing you from your friends." Harry shook his head and said "It`s cool sir. I was just playing some chess with Ron. We can finish up later." Sirius conjured a seat beside him and Remus as he beckoned Harry over to him. Harry smiled broadly at his godfather as James relinquished his grip on his son. Harry made his way over to the newly vacant seat and sat down, smiling in turn at his guardians. "Are you ok Prongslet?" Sirius asked softly. Harry turned to Sirius saying "Yeah, I`m cool Padfoot. Have you got any idea what this is about though?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders as Remus said "I think he has a mission for you Harry." "A mission?" Sirius and Harry cried incredulously. Remus tapped his index finger against his lips, signifying for them to keep quiet. Dumbledore then addressed Harry. "Harry I am sure you are quite possibly wondering why I invited you here this evening." Harry looked at his headmaster and said "Actually sir I have gotten quite used to your random requests after all this time." Dumbledore and the marauders laughed lightly but Lily reprimanded her son. "Harry please watch your manners towards Professor Dumbledore." "Lily, Harry is perfectly accurate in what he says. I have I will admit over the years asked a lot of him and Harry has always graciously obliged me in every way." Harry and Dumbledore shared a humourous smile together. "I fear that I ask too much of you Harry once again and I would comprehend completely if this time you did not feel like a challenge." Harry eyed Dumbledore with great curiosity. Even though he did yearn for a quiet life, he knew perfectly well that while Voldemort was around, such a thing would cease to exist so he answers his headmaster in a tone of Potter politeness. "Professor I will do whatever it is you ask of me especially if it will signify the end of Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore gazed at his young student admirably. The majority of the room were muttering their own responses about Harry`s defiant statement. Sirius and James smiled proudly at one another while the rest of his family exchanged anxious glances. "Harry what I ask of you is far more extreme than I have ever requested before. It may appear reckless and in some way superfluous but I feel strongly about Voldemort`s demise just as much as I know you do. The request I ask of you Harry is this." He rests his elbows on the table as he joins his hands together and rests his chin on them as he says "Harry I would like you to recruit some of your fellow Hogwarts piers and together establish a young wizard army. I trust your judgement therefore I know you will acquire the best Hogwarts has to offer. I selfishly add that I would like you to name yourselves Dumbledore`s Army." Jaws dropped and uproars surround the room. Harry stared at Dumbledore wide eyed and stunned as Sirius and James exchanged similar looks. "Albus you cannot be serious. This is completely reckless and well frankly its stupid." Lily exclaimed aghast at what her former headmaster had just asked of her son. Dumbledore and Harry continued to look at one another bemused. "Lily is right Albus. Harry is just a boy. Why don't you just induct him into the order altogether?" Molly cried angrily. "Now just hang on a minute. If Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight." Harry exclaimed which earned him a clap from Sirius. He turned and smiled at his godfather who winked proudly at him. "Harry please think about this..." Lily begged of him. Harry stood up, walked down to her and said "Mom I promise I will be fine. This will be a positive way to bring down Voldemort. I know it will take time and we need to be prepared but I know some of the best witches and wizards at Hogwarts who are geared to fighting him. Professor Dumbledore I accept." Dumbledore stood up and clasped Harry`s shoulders tightly as he said "I thank you Harry for trusting me once again." He removed his hands as they shared one last smile before Harry left the room. As Dumbledore sat back down on his seat, Lily thumped James on his arm. He massaged his arm as he turned to his wife for an explanation. "You could have tried to dissuade him James. Instead you sat there like an idiot." Sirius leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head saying "Prongslet is a true marauder Lily love and that is something you can never change."


	133. Chapter 133

Little Whinging was a quite area in south London. The majority of people who lived in this town kept to themselves. Every now and again a neighbour's curtain might flicker; an indication of curiosity nonetheless existed here. It was a place for the sort of people who believed themselves to be superfluous to everybody around them. The sort of place where a family of three could portray pretence of normality for the benefit of their neighbours. Petunia and Vernon Dursley fit this description quite well. Vernon was a robust, ignorant type of a man. Although he was ambitious to succeed in his career, he was equally ambitious that he and his family did not associate with his in-laws. According to him, they were just the sort of people who could damage everything he worked hard for. Petunia, his wife, was slight in build and rarely smiled. She spent her time satisfying her family no matter what the cost. She was embarrassed to admit to anybody that her little sister was a witch, and so didn't fight her husband on this issue. Dudley, their plump pride and joy, knew nothing of his cousins only that his mom and aunt had a falling out before he was born. He never pressed the matter owing to his lack of interest on the subject. A knock on their door could change all this.

James and Lily Potter found themselves standing on the corner of Privet Drive one bright summer morning. Lily and James try to take in their surroundings. The road on which they stand seems destitute yet neither of them can shake off the feeling of being watched. He turns to his wife, smiles as he takes her hand and leads her down the street. Lily inhales deeply as they walk.

"Are you ok Lily?" James asks softly. Lily nods her head and says

"Yeah, James I am. It`s just that...I haven't seen Petunia in so long. It will be difficult convincing her and Vernon to come with us."

"I know Lil but all we can do is try. As Albus said the more we push, the less likely we are to succeed. Let's just think baby steps for now." Lily weakly reciprocated her husband's smile. Seconds later they found themselves at number 4 Privet Drive. James turned to Lily who eyed the front door anxiously.

"It is going to be fine Lily I promise." James whispered before kissing the top of her head. Lily stood up straight, swept back her hair that was falling around her face and said

"Let`s just get this over with James." He smiled proudly at her as they walked to the front door together. Once they reached the door Lily rung the bell immediately before anymore negative thoughts over powered her. James winked at her which she reciprocated with a wide smile. Suddenly they both saw a shadow moving behind the frosted glass window in the door. James and Lily both took deep breaths before the door swung open. Dudley stood there gazing at his aunt and who in turn gazed back at him. Dudley was quite large, weighing approximately 200 pounds, standing at a height of 5`8` his eyes were small and blue, his red round neck t-shirt stretched over his large stomach, he wore baggy blue jeans and white trainers. He held in his hand a large tub of double chocolate ice cream. As he studied the two strangers on his door step, he slowly dragged the spoon from his mouth, squinted at them and said in a manner short of polite;

"Who are you?" Dudley pointed his spoon at them as he addressed them. James and Lily glanced at each other momentarily before James spoke.

"We are looking for Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Are they in?"

"Duddy who is at the door?" Petunia called from the kitchen. Dudley turned his head to say who it was when Petunia, now standing at the kitchen door saw them. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped in horror. Lily smiled weakly at her sister.

"Dudley close the door." Petunia instructed in a faint voice. Dudley eyed her perplexed.

"Petunia please...don`t. This is important. We need to talk." Lily ushered.

"I have nothing to say to you. I warned you never to come here. You promised you never would. You promised you would keep your kind away from my family." Petunia attempted to keep her voice strong and controlled but each time she spoke, it was shaky.

"She has kept her promise until now. This is important Petunia." James said flatly.

Petunia`s eyes narrowed as they focused on James. She never had any time for him primarily because she blamed him for corrupting her sister. Dudley however, was eying each of them as they spoke as though he were a spectator at a tennis match.

"Petunia, darling when are you..."Vernon saw the reason why his family had left the sitting room. His large, red face swelled up with rage at the sight of Lily and James at the door.

"YOU! How dare you! What do you want? Are you not content enough with your own lives that you must come and ruin ours?"

"Vernon, please listen to us..." James pleaded as he stepped into the hall. Vernon charged at him like a raging bull and pushed him onto the porch.

"James!" Lily cried. "Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I`m fine Lil." He and Vernon shared a venomous look as Petunia ushered them inside for fear the neighbours would see them.

The four adults sat at the kitchen table whilst Dudley returned to the sitting room with his tub of ice cream.

"So what is all this about then?" Petunia asked in an irksome tone.

Lily looked at James who sat opposite her. He nodded, encouraging her to explain the significance of their visit to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Well, the thing is Tuney; we are facing grave times in our world..."

"You and James?" Petunia asked anxiously gazing from one to the other.

"No, not just James and I. The entire wizarding world is in serious turmoil. The darkest wizard of our generation has returned with a strong vengeance. Lord Voldemort is back."

"What has this got to do with us?" Vernon asks irritably. Lily glared but continued addressing her sister.

"Everybody we know is in jeopardy, particularly Harry."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to take in your son just so he can be safe from this Volder character." Vernon speculated in an irritated tone.

"Have you not been listening to a single thing my wife has been saying Dursley? We are all in danger, you included. So kindly unstick your head from your ass and pay attention."

"Now, just hold on one minute Potter. You are telling me that my family is in danger just because my wife is related to that?" He pointed at Lily outraged which angered James. He rose abruptly from his seat as he glared threateningly at Vernon.

"James, James please sit down. It is important we keep calm. Remember what Albus said." James still menacingly eying Vernon resumed his seat.

Petunia looked fearfully from James to Vernon before turning her attention to Lily.

"Would you like a cup of tea Lily?"

"They are not staying that long Petunia." Vernon replied, appalled at the idea of entertaining his in-laws.

"That would be nice thanks Petunia." Lily said smilingly. Petunia reciprocated as she rose from the table to make a pot of tea.

"So...how many do you have then?" Vernon asked in a forcibly civil tone.

"How many what?" Lily asked perplexed.

"You know childen, children. How many do you have?"

"Oh, well we have two. Harry and Arielle."

"I see...and are they both..."

"Yes, they are. Harry will be fifteen in a couple of weeks and Arielle has recently turned twelve. Actually we are expecting two more..."

"Oh, Lily congratulations." Petunia cried approaching the table with tea and biscuits.

"Thank you Tuney." Lily replied happily.

"Yes, congratulations. Two more freaks no doubt." Vernon said drily.

"Vernon! Stop it. Why can't you be happy for them?"

"Why are you happy for them Petunia? We swore we would never associate with these people and yet here we are listening to their wishy washy nonsense about some twisted wizard threatening to kill us all!"

James sighs as he leans forward on the table and looks at Lily saying

"Maybe this was all a waste of time babe." She reciprocates his despondent smile.

"James, please don't go. I believe what you both say is true. I remember that you both were in danger before from him and Harry too."

"Well that is a turn up for the books." James said aimlessly.

"What do you need us to do Lily?" Petunia asked earnestly.

"Petunia you cannot be serious." Vernon exclaimed aghast

"Quiet Vernon." Petunia ordered which made James snigger.

"We need you to come live with us. We can protect you there."

"Why can't you protect us here then?" Vernon asked fiercely.

"The house we are living in has ample protection and it is big enough for all of us."

"So you want us to up scuttle our lives just so we can accommodate you?"

"Vernon, I know what I am suggesting is massive..." Vernon scoffs.

"...but I am also aware of the implications of you all been unprotected. If Voldemort finds you he will kill you. I promise you that."

After receiving nervous glances from her sister and her brother-in-law, Lily continues addressing them in her urgent tone.

"It is Harry`s birthday next week and we are having a party for him. I would like it if you both came with Dudley. At least that way you could get to know everyone and see the house for yourself. We are not all freaks and monsters Vernon!" Lily barked at a sighing Vernon.

"How can we contact you to confirm whether or not we are coming?" Petunia asked.

"We will send you details by owl. Then all you have to do is dictate a reply and send it back to us. The owl will be able to find us." Lily explained.

Vernon, who was starring at Lily all the while she was explaining to Petunia how to reach her, shakes his head and sneers. Lily, James and Petunia look at him as he says;

"You are all mad. Completely bonkers in fact and you Petunia will be just like them if you pay heed to their wild notions."

"Vernon, I know you have no time for me and even little for James but please, I beg you to think about what is best for your son. Lord Voldemort is unfortunately a very real and a very dangerous wizard who will not even take a second thought when it comes to killing someone. He has tortured people into insanity when they refused to sacrifice the information which he desired. It is Harry he is after because it was Harry`s blood he used to regain power. Last year Hogwarts played host to the triwizard tournament. I won't go into details with you now about what this involves but the main issue which concerns you is this. He found Harry, he tortured him and he would have killed him if James and other wizards didn't show up when they did. He knows I have a sister and he will find out about Dudley. I am pleading with you to put aside your indifference towards our magical abilities and to strongly consider what we are suggesting. I promise you both on my life that nothing will happen to you, either of you or Dudley if you let us help you."

Petunia and Vernon looked at one another nervously. They knew that neither James nor Lily would come all this way and ask so much of them if it wasn't serious. Vernon still didn't like what they were expecting of him of course. However, he did love his son and if moving to wherever was safer than their current home, maybe it was best.

"Lily, send us the details of Harry`s party by owl and we can discuss things further when we have had time to analyse it all together."

"Thank you Petunia. I know what we are asking is a lot but we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Petunia smiled tightly at her sister. James rose from his seat as Lily followed. Petunia stood up and beckoned Vernon to do the same. They then walked them to the door where they said goodbye and each couple went on their way.

Lily and James soon found themselves back at Grimauld Place. As they stepped inside the door they were confronted by sheer silence. After exchanging bemused glances they headed immediately downstairs to the kitchen where they found Shari and Molly at the kitchen sink. Shari was bent over the sink as Molly rubbed her back soothingly. Neither knew James and Lily were behind.

Lily rushed over to Shari, concern etched on her face. She and Molly exchanged soft glances.

"Hey Shari what is the matter?"

Shari looked up at her friend with pain in her eyes.

"How do you do it Lily? How do you carry around twins and not feel so much as a twinge? I can't take it anymore." She bowed her head towards the sink as Molly continued to rub her back in swift motions. Lily turned to James, ordering him to find Sirius.

"He has gone into work." Molly informed them.

"Well go on James. Tell Sirius to hurry back because Shari needs him. GO!" She cried. James started but left immediately for Zonkos.

Lily placed her hands on Shari`s shoulders as she said

"Shari, why don't you come sit down and Molly will make you some nice tea." Molly nodded in agreement as she left to make some tea.

"No, no I just want it to stop. Why won't it stop?" She asked despondently looking at her friend whose face portrayed no answer.

"I don't know sweetie. Shari, leaning over the sink is not going to help you. I would feel more comfortable if you..."

"I don't give a dam what would make you feel more comfortable Lily! I am in agony here. I could be experiencing a miscarriage and all you can think about is yourself."

"No, Shari you are not going to lose these babies I promise you that."

"Are you a doctor suddenly?" Shari questioned cynically.

"No, but you are a nurse. When I went through a similar experience carrying Harry you told me it was just gastroenteritis. You were right Shari. I know that is all it is now. So please, come and sit with me until Sirius gets here."

"Do you promise that is all it is Lily?" Shari asked with anxiety in her voice and in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I do Shari." She helped her back to the kitchen table. Lily aided Shari to her seat as she sat beside her and held her hand. Molly returned with three mugs of tea. Lily smiled appreciatively at her friend who reciprocated. Lily, released her grasp on Shari`s hand as she placed one of the mugs in front of her. She was sitting sideways facing Lily and had her left elbow resting upright on the table with her left hand covering part of her face. She removed her hand from her face as she grasped her mug of tea. She slowly sipped some from it and then replaced it on the table. Molly and Lily exchanged anxious glances.

Moments later Sirius came bursting in with James following behind. He hurried over to Shari, taking the seat that Lily had recently evacuated.

"Shari, what is the matter love?" He asked anxiously placing both of his hands on either side of her face. She looked at him saddened.

"I am so sorry Sirius. I am so sorry. I just couldn't..." She broke off as tears strolled down her cheeks. Sirius brushed them with his thumbs. He combed back her hair with his hands as he looked at her with serenity.

"Hey, come on Shars, what are all these tears for? I`m here. You will be ok love."

I can't do it Sirius. I can't do it. I'm so sorry Sirius but I just can't do it."

Sirius sat back in his seat as he studied his wife for a moment. She was dabbing her face with a tissue given to her by Lily. She seemed so scared and fragile which was uncommon for Shari to be. Sirius knew whatever was bothering her was much deeper than he ever experienced in her before. He knew he had to help her. He just didn't really know how.

"What is it you can't do Shari?" Sirius asks softly.

"This!" She cries angrily as she points to her stomach. Sirius eyes her perplexed.

"This pregnancy has been so painful Sirius. You didn`t know because I didn`t want you to know. For the past six weeks I have been enduring morning sickness which I know is expected. We didn't plan for this. Now is not the time to be having more children for Voldemort to harm. I don't want them Sirius. I don't want them. I know that sounds completely un-natural but I am in just so much pain...make it stop. Sirius please make it stop." She lowers her head as she replaces her left hand to her face. She dabs her cheeks with the tissue in her right hand.

Sirius, alarmed by his wife`s revelation of not wanting the children which they created is speechless.

"Shari, how can you say that? You of all people know that there are couples out there who can't have a family. We can. We are. Why would you say that?" He asks incredulously. Shari looks Sirius deep in his eyes as she says;

"I want them to stop Sirius..." Shari`s eyes widened as she looked at Sirius. Sirius caught hold of her right hand as Shari grabbed the edge of the table with her left. He and Lily eyed each other with great anxiety. Shari`s grip on the table and on Sirius slipped as she collapsed to the floor. Sirius immediately jumped down beside her and began to shake her lightly, calling her name as he did. She was not responsive. Lily cried out in fear at the sight of her friend laying unconscious on the floor. Molly stood frozen to the floor. A look comprising of sheer horror and incredibility spread across her face. James, still standing at the kitchen door flew straight over to Sirius. He bent down beside him. Sirius had two fingers on the side of her neck. James turned to face his wife who was standing behind him and searching his eyes for a positive answer. He refocused his attention on his friend.

"Has she got a pulse?" James asked urgently. Sirius found a faint one.

"We need to get her to a hospital James now." Lily says frantically.

"Yeah, Lily I know but mungos is on the either side of London. We can't apparate when she is in this fragile condition." James replies calmly.

"Well then go outside and phone for an ambulance. We have to get her to the nearest muggle hospital James. She is unconscious for goodness sake!" Lily exclaimed fearfully.

"You don't think I know that?" James replied cynically as he stood up eying his wife.

"Go James!" Molly and Lily cried in unison. James immediately left to get help.

Sirius, who was still kneeling on the ground, held Shari`s head with one hand and supported her legs, which lay across his, with the other.

"She told me she was in pain and I didn't believe her. I thought she was being selfish not wanting our babies and all the time..." Sirius broke off as he fought back tears brewing in his eyes.

Lily knelt down beside him. She swung her arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

"Shhh Sirius, Shari will be fine. You will see her back on her feet in no time."

"I swear Lily if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself."

"Hey, let`s have no talk like that. Shari is strong. She is a lot stronger than people give her credit for."

"Where are the kids? They can't see their mother like this Lily..."

"Shhh I`ll go find them Sirius. Everything will be fine ok." She smiled warmly at him. Sirius reciprocated weakly, still holding his wife tightly. Lily kissed him on the top of his head as she left for the garden which is where Molly indicated they were. Molly took over from Lily as they waited for James to return.

Outside Lily found Remus and Tonks sitting out on the patio with their twin girls. Regulus was further down the garden playing referee at a quiddtich match. Tonks turned around upon hearing the back door close. Remus followed his wife`s gaze. They both smiled at Lily as they stood up and approached her carrying one child each. Lily smiled weakly at them.

"Wotcher Lily! How did you and James get on at the Dursleys?"

"Yeah, Tonks, fine thanks." She turned to Remus who knew immediately that something wasn't right.

"Lily what is the matter?" He asked concernedly. She began wringing her hands together as she focused on the ground. She then looked at them both, crossed her arms and said

"It`s Shari. She collapsed. I think she is having a miscarriage." Lily said sadly as she clasped one hand across her mouth.

"What?" They cried in disbelief.

"What happened? Where is she?" Remus asked.

"She is in the kitchen. Sirius is with her. James went to call an ambulance. We need to get her to the nearest muggle hospital because she can't travel to mungos."

"Let`s go then." Tonks exclaimed.

"I need someone to stay out here with Regulus. The kids can't know. At least not until we know what is happening."

"Lily, the ambulance is here. Sirius has just taken Shari out and James wants to know if you are going to with them?"

"Yes, of course Molly. I`m on my way." Lily smiled sadly at Remus and Tonks who reciprocated slightly. She then followed Molly back inside

"Remus, you have to go. Sirius is your best friend. He will want you and James there."

"Tonks, you are his cousin."

"I`m also a mother. Please Remus go. I know it's you that will more valuable to him."

"Ok but I will inform you the second I know anything."

"Oh you had better." They smiled warmly before sharing a small kiss. Remus placed Danni into her mother's arms and swiftly left.

Molly then returned and shared an anxious glance with Tonks who was struggling to support both her daughters.

"Here, Tonks let me help you." Molly offered.

"Actually Molly would you mind putting them down for a nap?"

"No, not at all." She smiled softly at an appreciative Tonks.

After Molly left with the twins, Tonks beckoned Regulus up to her. He ran up to the patio after calling half time on the quiddtich match.

"I swear between Harry and the Weasley twins I`m flat out." He panted.

"It`s good exercise for ya man." Tonks replied patting him on the shoulder.

Regulus laughed as he inhaled deeply.

"Listen Reg I know the kids are tiring you out but I need you to keep them out here for a while."

"Yeah sure Tonks. Is everything alright? Did you just get the twins off or something?" He asked smilingly. Tonks bit her lip as she looked at her cousin.

"No not exactly. It's a bit more serious than that. Actually a lot more serious...Shari collapsed Regulus."

Regulus` eyes widened in horror as he cried incredulously

"What? Tonks please tell me no."

"I think there is something wrong with the babies." She answered despondently.

Regulus scooped a hand through his hair as walked towards the back door saying

"Oh hell God no no! Please God no Tonks. This cannot be happening! Where is she?"

"Sirius has gone with her by ambulance to a nearby muggle hospital."

"Sirius was here? Are James and Lily back yet?"

"Yes, they have gone with them and Remus too."

"Why did nobody tell me before now Tonks? I would have gone."

"You were playing with the kids. It seemed best not to disturb the game."

"My sister-in-law collapses and you think I`m worried about a dam quiddtich game?"

"Actually it's the kids we didn't want to worry. Regulus you cannot tell them especially Harry."

"Tonks I need to go to Sirius..."

"No Regulus you can't. If you go the kids will suspect something is wrong. Remus has promised to inform me the second he knows anything. I will tell you in turn."

He inhales deeply and reluctantly agrees to secrecy on the condition Tonks inform him of any new development.

Back at the hospital Lily is sitting with James and Remus outside Shari`s room. Sirius is pacing enthusiastically up and down the corridor.

"Sirius why don't you sit down?" Lily suggests patting the seat beside her.

"No." Sirius answers as he continues to pace.

"Sirius, Shari will be fine. You heard the doctor. He said it was a simple procedure."

Sirius stops mid pace as he turns abruptly to face his friend.

"James, she has a hernia. You were there when Dr. Frankenstein took her away. You heard what he said. He said he wasn't sure whether my kids would be affected. We could lose our unborn babies." He exclaimed saddened by the thought.

"I know Sirius mate." James answers despondently.

"It`s all my fault." Sirius says flatly.

"No it's not Sirius." Remus replies supportively.

"It is Remus. You weren't there in the kitchen when she was practically begging me to take her pain away. She was begging me and I didn't do a thing except attack her for not wanting our babies. I`m the selfish one."

"Sirius you didn't know what was wrong. None of us did. Let's not play the blame game."

Lily, she is my wife. I am supposed to protect her not put her in harm's way."

You didn't do this to her Sirius." Lily exclaims

"I am the one who got her pregnant. This may never have happened if I didn't..."

"We can't know that for sure Sirius. This could have happened whether Shari was pregnant or not..."

"I don't buy it Remus. I don't buy it." Sirius said as he took the vacant seat beside Lily. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. Lily rubbed his back. The doctor came down the corridor. Lily tapped Sirius alerting him to this. All four of them stood up.

"Doctor, how is she? How is my wife?" Sirius enquired anxiously hoping for a positive result.

"Your wife is doing well Mr. Black. The operation was a success for the most part. Your wife is in recovery. I can take you to her if you like."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Mr. Black I am so sorry to inform you but the reason your wife was suffering agonising pain was not only because of a hernia but also due to a miscarriage. I am so sorry" Sirius stared at him incredulously. He began to shake. The shock of this information went straight through him. His friends looked at each other deeply saddened by this news.

"You`re lying. No, you said it was a hernia." Sirius exclaimed in a tone of denial.

"She did have a hernia and we have successfully operated on her. However, we saw evidence of spotting when she first arrived and after further tests we sadly must convey that she has miscarried." Dr. Morris crossed his hands in front as he looked at Sirius and his friends in turn.

"This is my fault." Sirius stuttered as he buried his face with his left hand.

"No, it is not your fault nor is it your wife`s fault. This is just one of nature`s greatest and saddest mysteries. We have parents in here every day experiencing what you are experiencing. I wish there was a better explanation Mr. Black I really do..."

"Sirius."

"I`m sorry?" He asked perplexed.

"Please call me Sirius." Sirius requested in a low voice as he stared at the floor.

"Ok then Sirius. I can take you to your wife if you like?"

Sirius nodded his head. The doctor smiled as he led the way.

"Could you guys just give us a minute please?" Sirius asked turning to his friends who all did as he requested.

"We will be here when you want us mate." James called after him.

Inside Shari was laying there looking like she had been through the worst experience of her life and in truth, she had. She was drowsy but conscious.

Sirius took her hand as he sat on the seat next to her bed. He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey Sirius." She called as she smiled softly at him. Sirius returned a weak smile as he brushed her hair off her face.

"How are you feeling Shari?" He asked absentmindedly running his fingers along hers.

"I`m ok but I guess that will soon change once the morphine dose expires." She laughed lightly as Sirius nodded in agreement.

Shari turns her head sideways. Sirius is focusing on her hand still. She softly calls out to him.

"Sirius, is there something that you are not telling me?"

He looks at her sheepishly "Like what Shars?"

"Sirius, please I know you. I know there is something going on. Is the babies? I didn't mean what I said earlier you know? I do want them more than anything..."

"I know you do love." Sirius answers simply as he smiles lamely at her, still clutching her hand. She stares at him with one eyebrow raised; an indication to tell her now what he knows and what she needs to know in turn. Sirius relinquishes his grasp on her hand as he rubs his face with both hands. He releases an exhausted sigh as he faces her and says.

"Shari, you`re right. I do need to tell you something. I wish it was better news, I really do."

"Just tell me Sirius." She says firmly. He nods his head as he continues.

"The doctor who operated on you came to talk to me shortly after I came to see you. He said it was a success and that you would be fine..."

"...and the babies Sirius? Please tell me they are ok." She begged fearful of the answer.

Sirius looked at her, despondency etched on his face. Shari knew the news was grim.

"I am so sorry Shari. The doctor he said...he said your pain was a contribution of a hernia and...and a miscarriage." Sirius lowers his head on to the bed. He sobs lightly. It seems he is the only one. He raises his head, wipes away stray tears and looks at his wife who appears frozen. Shari is lying on the bed with her head facing Sirius but her eyes are looking towards the window. He touches her hand lightly. She doesn't move.

"Shari did you hear what I just said?" He asks softly. She mutters something inaudible. She repeats it on Sirius` request.

"Just go." Sirius stares at her in awe. He doesn't comprehend her behaviour after what they both just experienced. Nevertheless he obliges. He slowly rises from the chair as he leaves the room, looking back at his wife who is still starring out the window.

Outside his three friends are waiting for him. They rise from their seats when they see him approaching. Sirius walks towards them with his head lowered and brow furrowed. James encourages Lily to speak to him first. She calls out to him.

"Sirius what happened? How did Shari take the news?"

Sirius stops in front of them. He looks at each of them pensively. He folds his arms across his chest as he declares their worst fears.

"She said nothing. She didn't even seem to care. All she wanted was to be left alone."

He lowers himself into a nearby seat as his friends mimic his actions.

"How can she not care that we just lost our children?" Sirius searches their faces for answers but simply receives sympathetic eyes. Lily, who is seated beside him, rubs his shoulder saying

"Hey Sirius, do you want me to talk to her? I`m sure she is just trying to absorb it all."

"Yeah, maybe you`re right Lil. I think that we should all just give her some space for now. I`m going to check when she can come home."

"Ok Sirius." Lily replies smiling sympathetically after him.

"How can she shut him out like this? He is the only one who can really help her through this."

"James, none of us know what Shari is going through but Shari. She will open up when she is ready so until then we all need to be patient including Sirius." Remus said.

"Remus is right James. Sirius is who we need to focus on now." Lily offered her husband a small smile. He reciprocated it weakly.

"The doctor said Shari can go home tomorrow morning. They just need to keep her in for overnight observation. I`ll come back later tonight." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Let`s get you home mate." James said standing up and clasping his friends shoulder. The three of them walked out of the hospital and apparated home.

As soon as they arrived they were welcomed enthusiastically by Samia and Kyrah running down the stairs shouting "Daddy! Daddy!" They ran straight to their father who hugged them together. "How are my beautiful angels? I hope ye had a fun day." He forces a warm smile for his beloved daughters. He didn't want them to sense his sadness just yet.

"We were playing quiddtich with Harry and the Weasleys!" Samia exclaimed jovially.

"Oh yeah? Did you guys win?" Sirius asked continuing with his happy pretence.

"Yeah, of course. We couldn't lose with Harry on our side. Uncle Regulus was the referee so I think our team won because of him." Kyrah exclaimed chirpily.

"Oh, well I sure hope he did show his favourite nieces favouritism. I would have to have words if he didn't." They giggled as Sirius winked at them.

"Where is mom?" Samia asked looking behind the three adults.

"Well Sam, mom was sick but she is better now. The doctor just wants to keep her with him overnight just to make sure she is good to come home tomorrow."

"Hey Samia, Kyrah, what do you say we go down to the kitchen and make some cookies? I think your dad has had a tough day and needs some rest." Lily said as she caught both their hands and led them away from Sirius.

"COOKIES! YAY!" They exclaimed exasperated as they ran down to the kitchen with Lily. Lily smiled softly back at Sirius who winked and saluted her.

"You know where we are mate." James said as he patted his shoulder and walked towards the kitchen.

"I do Prongs and thanks for today. You too Moony. I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

"What are friends for Padfoot?" Remus said slapping Sirius` arm lightly as he followed James. Sirius sighed to himself as he looked up at the dark stairway. He ventured up to his room on the third floor to try and get some rest even though he didn't believe such a thing were possible. As he reached the second floor he heard someone call his name. He looked up to find Arielle standing at her bedroom door.

"Oh hey Arielle. How are you doing?"

"I`m ok Sirius but more importantly how are you?"

"I`m fine love." He smiled drily at her. She beamed back at him.

"So, what do you say me and you hang out Sirius?" She called out as Sirius continued walking to the next floor.

"No, not today Arielle. I need to lie down for a while angel."

"Are you ok Sirius? You don't seem yourself." She said quizzically as she followed him up the stairs.

"Arielle, please, I`ll be fine. Why don't you go play with Ginny?" Sirius was trying to keep his temper even with her. She was completely oblivious to Sirius` black and cloud and he in turn was determined to not lose it. However, she was testing him.

"I don't want to play Sirius. I want to duel. Well obviously it would be a mock duel..."

"Arielle! That is enough. I have a splitting headache sweetheart so please, stop." Sirius stood on the stairs and placed both this hands in front, signalling her to stop talking. Of course he immediately regretted his actions.

"Ok, Sirius I`m sorry. I just thought that maybe we could practice spells to fight off Voldemort and his goons."

Sirius sat at the top step of the third floor and said

"Arielle, there are so many other hideous things in this world that we have no control over. Voldemort might be deranged but he is not worth thinking about 24/7. Trust me when I say he isn't worth spitting on. So please babe go and have fun because that is what life should be about." He offered her a short smile as he clutched the banister to aid himself up. Then he turned around to walk straight to his bedroom.

"It's fun when you are here Sirius." She called out, still following him.

"I appreciate that angel I really do. Arielle I`m old and tired. There are people downstairs who you can have a hundred times more fun with than me."

"Not like you can Sirius..." She said smiling happily. Sirius had his back to her when he roared

"DAM IT ARIELLE WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Immediately Sirius regretted his action. Arielle stared at him stunned with sadness. Sirius banged his hand against his forehead. He looked back and she was gone. He sighed, frustrated that he shouted at someone so innocent and ignorant of his day, like Arielle was. He walked to his room muttering "dam" under his breath. He reached his room and closed the door behind him. He then went to his bed and threw himself down on top of it. As Sirius lay on his back with his hands behind his head, his eyes fixated on the now dark, moon lit ceiling, all he could think about was how much pain he had inflicted on Arielle.

"She is a child Sirius. She was oblivious to how tragic your day has been." Sirius told himself.

"Arielle is so sweet and angelic. You know for absolute certainty that if she were aware of what happened today, she would have done everything in her power to relieve you of your pain. She loves you Sirius and you love her so why don't you go and tell her this?"

Sirius slowly raised himself off the bed. He sat at the edge, contemplating how he would best convey his apologies to Arielle so that she would know it was nothing personal. With that there was a knock on his door. He jerked his head in its direction as he ordered whoever it was to come in. As the door knob turned, Sirius expecting to find Arielle on the other side, stood up, preparing himself to welcome her warmly. The door swung open and standing there was not Arielle but Tonks. There was no light in the room however, the light from the hallway illuminated the hidden pain on her cousin`s feigned smiling face. She looked at him sympathetically before running to hug him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his around her back.

"I am so sorry Sirius." Tonks whispered into his ear. She released her grip on him; standing back she saw the sadness he had tried to hide from her. Sirius had his head bowed and eyes closed. He was determined to imprison his tears for now. He inhaled deeply, shot his eyes open, exhaled as he raised his head to look at his young cousin. Her expression perfectly mirrored his inner turmoil. He stepped closer to her as he placed his index finger against her lips and said in a soft, barely audible tone;

"I appreciate that Tonks. I really do love. However, right now I am trying to be strong for Shari and my kids downstairs who need me." He removed his finger so she could speak.

"Sirius, you cannot keep your emotions about this bottled up. Eventually it will explode within you. If Shari doesn't want to acknowledge what has happened, it does not mean that you have to do the same. People grieve in different ways Sirius." She stated poignantly.

"You don't think I know that Tonks?" Sirius asked smiling cynically.

"I think that right now you are in too fragile a state to be thinking clearly."

"Tonks I will be fine." Sirius assured her firmly.

"No you won't Sirius. You need to acknowledge that you have lost your unborn sons. Once you have done that and have in turn grieved for them then and only then can you move on with your life."

"Are you some sort of authority on grief now Tonks?" He asked irritably.

"No I`m not but I know what grief does to people when they mess with nature. It is natural to be sad and even angry that this happened Sirius. The sooner you deal with this, the sooner you can be there for Shari, your kids and most importantly, yourself."

Sirius studied her pensively momentarily. He knew she was right, that grieving is an essential part of mourning the loss of someone you love. But how was he supposed to mourn someone he never met as well as being there for his family during this difficult time. This was not just about him. This also affected his four children who needed him downstairs. Shari, what about Shari? She had just experienced the most painful experience in a woman`s life. The loss of a child is difficult enough but to lose two? Sirius was the glue holding his family together. Shari had completely shut down on him. She wouldn't speak to him, she wouldn't look at him, and she wouldn't even touch him. Samia and Kyrah, his two precious daughters, they were two young to understand a tragedy such as this. It would be bad enough trying to explain to them why their mother was suddenly so sad without their father mirroring her behaviour. Sirius was determined to remain strong for their sake. Ryan and Rob on the other hand would of course be able to comprehend the significance of this tragic situation. Sirius felt more at ease portraying natural, raw emotions around his sons.

"I need to speak to Ryan and Rob. Where are they?" Sirius asked as he walked to the door.

"They are in the kitchen. Do you want me to get them for you?" Tonks asked following him.

"No, Tonks I`ll go to the kitchen. I need some food anyway. Are you coming?"

She nodded her head and followed Sirius down to the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen, Harry was playing wizard's chess with Ron at the table. Ryan and Rob were mere spectators, sitting beside Harry and Ron respectively.

"Well aren`t ye a sight for sore eyes?" Sirius exclaimed jovially as he walked into the kitchen. All four sets of eyes focused on Sirius. Sirius sat down next to Ryan. His eyes returned Harry`s anxious gaze. He knew Harry was unsure of what to say to him. Sirius was in no form to be pitied so he pointed to the chess board as he addressed Harry and said

"If you move your queen to e5 it will be an easy play mate." Harry smiled back a little at Sirius as he instructed his queen to do just that. Sirius was right.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said flatly.

"You`re welcome Prongslet." Sirius replied with a wink.

"Dad told me about what happened..." Sirius held up a hand to stop him from going any further.

"I`m going to stop you right there Harry. I came down here with the initial intention of speaking to Rob and Ryan but now I see I don't need to do that. I won't lie to you fellas and say its all hunky dorey because it is not. It is a bittersweet time for our family. It`s bitter because we have lost two future marauders and its sweet because we still have each other. I can`t begin to articulate how much I miss my sons that I will never know. It hurts all over. I do know that I will heal in time with your help but I will never forget them. I don't want to forget them. I don't want any of us to forget them. It`s ok to be sad you know? Life sucks sometimes but it is also so beautiful. Shari will be home tomorrow. She is going to need all the support you got in you. She has shut me out completely but maybe she will open up to one of you. If she does then please be there for her. If she opens her heart to you then listen to her, tell her whatever you think will help her. Do not under any circumstance come and get me unless she asks you to. I have resigned myself to the fact that it may be a while before she wants to talk to me about this. That is why I need everybody on board. That is all I want to say." Harry and Rob turned to one another, both wearing the same compassionate look. They rose from their seats as they walked around the table to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius turned his body to face them. They sat on either side of him, wrapping an arm around him. Ryan and Rob followed suit as Sirius embraced all four of them fondly.

James and Lily were in the second floor sitting room with Remus and Tonks watching the news when Sirius walked in. Sirius smiled at them as he sat in the vacant arm chair behind the door. He looked at them all and saw miserable faces.

"I don't want to be pitied not by you Prongs or Moony so please smile." Sirius grinned at his friends who merely eyed him with uncertainty.

"Sirius, don't think you can't be sad around us." Lily said softly.

"You seem to be doing a good job at that for me Lily flower." He stated flatly.

"Sirius..." Tonks started but Sirius cut her off.

"No Tonks please just listen ok. I have been down in the kitchen for the last hour with four of the kids. I have explicitly told them that this is a sad occasion but that it doesn't mean we all need to be sad all day every day. There will be good days and there will be bad days. Right now I don't feel as sad as I did before. So please, stop acting like miserable, moping muppets."

"Have you told Samia and Kyrah?" Remus asked.

"No I haven't mate because they didn't even know Shari was pregnant. We decided to tell them after we got passed the three month period. At least that way if anything did go wrong we wouldn't have to explain to them. In saying that we didn't expect this to happen and no Lily, Tonks, I don't need a tissue or a hug ok?" They all laughed a little which made Sirius feel more at ease.

"What time is Shari coming out tomorrow?" James asked.

"I`m not sure. The doctor said tomorrow morning. I`ll go up about nine or so and see what the story is. I did intend to go up tonight but I just couldn't deal with her rejection again."

"You need time to help yourself too Sirius." Tonks stated

"Yes, that is what I have been doing love. I hope tomorrow she will at least look at me but if not then I need ye to be there for her."

"Of course Sirius." They replied in unison.

Sirius smiled his gratitude.

"If it's ok with you guys I think I might head to bed, not that I envisage getting much sleep tonight." His friends smiled sadly as Sirius got up and approached the door.

"Thank you for today. Good night." Sirius called before leaving the room.

"Good night Sirius." They answered.

Before returning to his room Sirius thought he needed to make amends with Arielle. He knocked gingerly on her door, conscious of the fact that she or other people on the floor may be asleep. He was relieved when she opened the door, still dressed in her day clothes.

"Hi Sirius." She meekly called. Sirius smiled affectionately at her as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hi angel. How are you?" He enquired sincerely.

"I`m doing ok Sirius. How about you? I heard what happened and I apologise for my earlier behaviour. If I had known..."

"Shhh angel don`t say that ok? You didn't know then what you do know now. I am the one who should be apologising to you. I was sad and hurt, I still am but I`ll get there. I should not have snapped at you. You are so much like your mother you know? You are sweet, kind, caring and warm. I love you for that you know?"

"I love you too Sirius." She replied as she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He embraced her securely as he stroked her hair. He then kissed the top of her head before he relinquished her. She quirked a small smile which Sirius returned. He tapped her lightly on the cheek and said "Goodnight Airs."

"Goodnight Sirius." Sirius winked at her before walking to his own room. Arielle closed the door as soon as he was out of sight, relieved that she wasn't despised but loved instead.


	134. Chapter 134

**A/N Thank you to everyone that read and enjoyed the last chapter. I very much appreciate all the support. I hope you will like this one as much. **

"Harry! Harry! Come on its time to wake up bro!" Arielle called as she leaned over her brother`s sleeping form. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them with the backs of his hands and focused them on a blurred vision of his sister. He raised himself up in his bed as he reached for his glasses which were placed on his bedside locker. He slid them into place and was greeted by an energetic Arielle. He smiled softly at her in response to her wide smile.

"What is going on Arielle?" He asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"It's your birthday, duh!" She replied happily.

"Yeah, but after what happened last week we aren't going to celebrate it, remember?" He said staring her directly in the eyes.

Arielle shifted her eyes from side to side which Harry understood to mean that his request wasn't been taken seriously. He caught the quilt and threw it off his body as he swung his legs out to the right side of the bed. He looked at his sister who wore a devious grin.

"Arielle, please tell me the party has been cancelled." Arielle caught his hand as she pulled him off the bed. "Come and see for yourself." She said as she dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.

Downstairs the kitchen was littered with balloons all over the floor. There was "Happy Birthday" banners on the walls. Lily, Shari and Molly were each baking various dishes for the party later that day. Sirius, James and Remus were outside decorating the garden for the big day.

"Here comes the Birthday Boy!" Arielle exclaimed gleefully running into the kitchen with Harry lagging behind her. Lily, Shari and Molly all turned around to greet Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry" They called together. Harry smiled shortly at them saying "Thank you." Lily went and hugged her son tightly.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast." She relinquished him as Harry smiled at her softly. "Are you ok sweetie?" Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, where is dad?" He asked looking around the room. "He is outside with Sirius and Remus." Lily informed him. "Ok, I`ll just go out to them." He left the kitchen quickly in the hope that the marauders wouldn't be making such a fuss.

Outside he found them all sitting around the picnic table drinking beer. As soon as they heard the back door open they all jumped up and ran back to the spot where they were working. As soon as they realised it was Harry they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry, mate ya scared us." Sirius said as he exhaled loudly. Harry smirked and said "I`m sorry Sirius. Maybe I should have announced it was me but then again that reaction..." He raised his two thumbs in Sirius` direction and said "...priceless." James and Remus laughed with Harry as Sirius smiled cynically.

"Happy Birthday champ." James said as he swung an arm around his son`s shoulder, who now was almost as tall as him. "Thank you." Harry replied smiling at his dad who winked at him. He removed his arm from his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Remus called out as he approached him and hugged him lightly. Harry smiled softly and said "Cheers Moony."

"Yo Prongslet! Happy 15th Birthday mate." Sirius exclaimed coolly.

Harry stuck up his two thumbs to his godfather as he smiled and said "Thank you Padfoot." Sirius glared at him as he threw his hands out in front of him asking "Is that all you got? How about giving your godfather a hug?" Harry grinned at him he ran from the patio, down to the garden and jumped at Sirius, knocking him to the ground. Sirius caught Harry around the ankles and threw him over his head. Harry, now laying flat on his back with Sirius kneeling beside him. He looked perplexed at his godfather who simply said

"That is exactly how you catch ole Voldie off guard. When you got him like this, you kill him." Sirius winked at Harry who laughed lightly. Sirius then offered Harry his hand to help him off the grass. "Is this another trick Sirius?"

"No, it is not but good thinking kid." Harry took Sirius` offering hand as he was pulled off the ground. Harry hugged Sirius tightly as he said "Thank you." Sirius released him and patted his cheek lightly with his hand.

"Hey Harry I need you to go and get dressed now." James said firmly.

"What is going on dad?" He asked anxiously.

"You and I must go to Privet Drive remember? The Dursleys are coming to the party today so let's get a move on." Harry nodded and ran towards the house to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Harry finds James standing in the hall carrying what appears to be and old boot. Harry looks between the boot and his father with a perplexed expression. James notices this so he smiles.

"Harry this is a port key. It was the safest and most practical way Dumbledore felt to travel with the Dursleys. So are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Harry exclaims as he jumps off the last step and follows his dad out to the back garden.

"I thought we were going to use the front door this time."

"No, mate we`re not because the back is safer. Moody believed that by using the back garden it wouldn't draw attention to anybody outside. We will be operating the same way from the Dursleys." James explained as his son absorbed all the information.

As they arrived in the kitchen there were more people gathered around to honour Harry`s big day. The entire Weasley clan were under Molly`s instruction to be useful today. Fred and George were at the sink washing and drying utensils in accordance to when they were used. Ron and Ginny were decorating the table with finger food, napkins, cutlery and jugs of beverages. Hermione was sitting at the table with Tonks, each of them holding a child. Sirius and Remus arrived in from the back with Regulus who had helped them finish off the outdoor decorations. Harry, of course, got bombarded with birthday wishes and hugs. Hermione was the only one he had not received either from yet. She stood up as she saw him walk towards her with James. She approached him, still carrying Roxy in her arms. Remus saw this and held out his arms to Roxy who reciprocated her father`s actions, giggling all the while. Hermione and Remus exchanged soft smiles as Remus took his daughter into his arms. "You are very good Hermione to be taking on either of these trouble makers." Hermione smiled broadly saying

"Honestly Remus, it was no trouble at all. They both are like angels."

Tonks and Remus laughed upon hearing this as Remus went and occupied a vacant seat beside his wife. Hermione looked back and smiled but neither noticed. As she turned around she saw a grinning Harry standing in front of her. She gasped as she shouted "Harry!" and threw her arms around his neck. He brought his arms around her back as he tightened their embrace. Hermione stood back a little and said

"I hear that today is your birthday. Do you know if there is any truth in that rumour?" He reciprocated her sweet smile saying

"I think there might be some small element of truth somewhere." They laughed a little before Harry kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hermione said softly. Harry brushed the back of his index finger along her jaw line. He then held her chin between his thumb and finger as he brushed his lips once more against hers.

"Ok, Romeo, let`s get going." James called as he caught Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the back door. Once they were outside James placed the boot on the grass. He then caught hold of it with his hand and instructed Harry to do the same. Before they knew it they were both standing at the corner of Privet Drive.

The street was the same as James remembered it from his visit a week earlier. It was calm and tranquil. The only noise to be heard was the summer breeze blowing against the leaves of nearby trees. It was different to how Harry had imagined it. He half expected to hear the sound of children playing and laughing, maybe the sound of music coming from somebody`s house or to see someone in their drive way washing their car. James, realising that his son was conflicted about being here, draped his arm around his shoulder. Harry looked up at his father and reciprocated James` warm smile. They walked silently down the street to house number 4. As they reached their destination, James removed his arm from his son`s shoulder and continued to walk to the front door. He looked behind him expecting Harry to be there. Instead Harry stood frozen to the pavement ogling the front door with great complexity. James sighed softly to himself as he approached his son. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who knew his father was looking for an explanation for his behaviour.

"I`m sorry dad but I just don't know if I can do this." He said dejectedly, starring at the ground. James furrowed his eyebrows, folded his arms and asked; "What is it you don't know that you can't do Harry?" Harry looked up at James as he said; "Why do I even need to be here? I don't know Dudley from Adam. What makes you so certain that he will want to come just because I`m here." Harry searched his father`s eyes for an answer but instead met a compassionate stare. James placed a hand on Harry`s shoulder, looking him firmly in his eyes as he said; "Harry, we are here to help. The Dursley family are not my favourite bunch of muggles I will admit but they are family and they need our help even if Vernon doesn't agree. Dudley is one age with you. So even if he acts obnoxious I need you to really try to get along with him for Lily`s sake. They being here today of all days means a lot to her." Harry nodded his head in comprehension as James released his grip. Harry walked behind his father as they approached the front door. James immediately rang the door bell upon arriving at the door. He turned to his son and winked at him. Harry offered a gentle smile as the door swung open. Petunia stood there aghast as her eyes lay on a mini James.

"Hello Petunia. How are you today?" James asked smiling politely.

"I`m fine thank you James." Petunia replied rather shakily. Her right hand found the pendant necklace which hung around her neck and began swinging it from side to side. All the while her eyes remained focused on Harry who became un-easy with the attention. He glanced at James whose head jerked in Petunia`s direction. He swallowed as he stepped closer to the door and smiled serenely. Petunia`s grasp on her necklace relaxed as it now covered her mouth in shock at seeing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Petunia, this is Harry. I do believe you both have been estranged for fifteen years to this exact day." Petunia gazed incredulously between James and Harry. Harry held out his hand to his aunt who took it curiously.

"It`s nice to finally meet you." Harry said politely as he withdrew his hand from his aunt`s.

"Yes, you too Harry. Why don`t you come in? Vernon and Dudley are in the sitting room." She stepped aside as they entered the hall. After she closed the door, the three of them walked to the sitting room together. Vernon was seated on the left hand side of the couch which was situated behind the door. Dudley was at the other head, his eyes fixated on the wide screen television. Vernon turned when he saw Petunia standing there with James and Harry. He called Dudley who was oblivious to their existence. Vernon stood up and shook both their hands. Dudley, however, did a double take when he saw James and Harry. He approached them cautiously, starring at them like a deer caught in headlights. Petunia placed both hands on her son`s shoulders as she said

"Duddy, this is James. You remember him from last week I think. That is his son Harry. He is having his fifteenth Birthday today."

"Happy Birthday Harry." Dudley said meekly.

"Thanks Dudley." Harry responded amiably.

"Ok, well if we are set to go then..."

"Yes, James. Let`s go." Petunia said as she released her son and left the room with Vernon and James. Harry and Dudley shared an awkward silent moment until James called them out to the kitchen. Once they were there James explained the operation.

"The plan is simple. We use this boot to travel back home because it is the safest and easiest mode of transport for everyone here today. We will of course be using the back garden rather than the front to avoid any suspicious glances so Petunia if you would do the honours?" Petunia left to open the back door. Once she had the others headed outside. James placed the boot on the grass and waited for Petunia to finish locking the door before explaining any further. Petunia returned to them, putting they keys into her bag.

"What we need to do is to take hold of the boot. It doesn't matter where you catch it just make sure not to let go. I cannot stress enough how important that is. Do not let go until I say."

"Alright Potter let's just get this over with." Vernon ushered irritably.

"On the count of three we each grab hold. One...Two...Three." Five hands grabbed hold of the boot as they began swirling through the air. The Dursleys` screams and cries of terror could be heard ringing through Harry and James` heads. After what felt like an eternity James shouted "LET GO!" All at once the five hands retracted from the boot and one by one Harry and the Dursleys came crashing down into the back garden of Grimauld Place. James landed gracefully having had years of practice to perfect his landing. Sirius, Remus and Regulus were outside relaxing at the picnic bench with cold beers when they arrived. The three of them immediately rushed over to help their guests off the grass only to be greeted by sour comments from Vernon.

"It would have been far more beneficial if you had told us how to land the way you did Potter!"

"I`m sorry Vernon but that type of landing takes practice..."

"You...you always were sly you know that?"

"Hey Dursley! That is enough. Don't go ruining my godson's birthday."

"I remember you." Vernon said pointing his finger at Sirius. "You are that Black character. You were Potter`s best man at his wedding. You tried to get off with Petunia`s friend..."

"Firstly my name is Sirius, secondly his name is James and thirdly I did get off with Petunia`s friend." He winked at Vernon who made a dive for Sirius but James and Remus intervened.

"All right now that is enough. Let`s all just go inside and celebrate Harry`s Birthday in a calm and grown up style shall we?" Regulus suggested.

"Sirius why don't you go in with Harry and Dudley and maybe call Lily out here for a moment?" James asked in an attempt to gain some peace.

"Let`s go Prongslet, Dudley. Are you coming Regulus?"

"Yeah, sure thing Sirius." Regulus ran behind them. As they reached the back door he addressed Dudley saying; "I imagine this must be all so strange for you."

"Yeah, it is a bit. I mean up until last week I didn't even know I had a cousin and now I find out all of you have magical powers."

"Don`t worry about it Dudley. You are in great hands with Harry and if you like I will help you get to know everybody." Regulus offered. Dudley smiled appreciatively as they went inside to a deserted kitchen.

"Dudley please make yourself at home kid. Yes, that includes helping yourself to food because we have plenty more where all that came from." Sirius said pouring himself a glass of water. Dudley sat at the kitchen table mesmerised by the amount of food and drink available to him. "Do you want a drink Dudley?"

"Yes, water will be fine Harry." He replied meekly. Harry began pouring out two glasses of water and asked Regulus if he wanted one. He declined.

"So, Dudley, let me introduce myself. I am Sirius Black. That is my kid brother Regulus. The other guy out there is another buddy of ours called Remus Lupin. I apologise also for arguing with your dad in front of you but he just presses my buttons sometimes." Sirius explained with a heavy sigh as he drank from his glass of water. Dudley smiled weakly as he took everything in. They hear voices approaching the kitchen. They detect the voices to be female. The kitchen door swings open. Lily and Arielle enter laughing. It doesn't take long for them to realise they have company.

"Lily flower, Prongs has requested that you join him outside." Sirius says drily.

"Yes, in a moment Sirius." Lily replies rather dazedly. Her eyes become fixated on Dudley. Her lips spread slowly into a welcoming smile. Arielle looks at her mom quizzically. Lily saunters over to the kitchen table to introduce herself.

"You must be Dudley." Dudley nods his head, eying Lily starkly.

"Hello, Dudley. I`m Lily and this is Arielle. I believe you have already met Harry."

"Yeah, I have. I remember that you and James came to my house last week looking for my mom and dad. I didn't realise that we were related."

"Yeah, well for what it is worth I am so sorry that we are only meeting now."

"It`s ok." Dudley offered flatly.

"Lily, James needs you outside."

"Yes, I am going Sirius. I`ll talk to you later Dudley. Please, consider this your home today and if you have any problems with anybody then let me know."

Lily left and Arielle took her place. She pulled out the vacant chair in between Harry and Dudley. She smiled widely at him which scared her cousin a little.

"Hey Dudley, I`m Arielle. I cannot believe that I finally have a cousin. I mean a real life cousin. A blood related cousin. This is so cool. It is so awesome that you are finally here..."

"Airs, love, let the kid breathe will ya?" Sirius suggested seeing the anxious look Dudley portrayed. Arielle sunk down in her chair and said sheepishly

"I`m sorry Sirius. I was just trying to be friendly..."

"...and I appreciate it Arielle." Dudley said smilingly.

"There will be a lot of scary characters here today kid but I promise you none of them mean you any harm."

"Yeah, and you`re the scariest Sirius." Harry said humorously

"Oh, you are so funny Prongslet." Sirius replied pushing him playfully.

"What does Prongslet mean?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Oh, that is a name Sirius has for me for as long as I can remember. You see Dudley, Sirius was in school with my dad and Remus. The three of them were best friends. They had these nick names for each other because they each have the ability to transform into different animals at will. Sirius can become a dog called Padfoot and my dad becomes a stag called Prongs. When my parents had me they made Sirius my godfather and so he calls me Prongslet..."

"Oh, I get it. That is so cool that you guys can transform like that. What can Remus become?"

Harry and Sirius look at each other uncertainly. Arielle clears her throat and excuses herself from the table. Regulus quickly follows her. Sirius faces Dudley.

"Here is the thing Dudley. Remus, when he was very young got bitten by a werewolf..."

"He`s a werewolf? That is so cool!" Dudley exclaims excitedly.

"Huh?" Sirius and Harry shout in unison.

"I have never met a werewolf before. I have read about them because I love horror movies but I never expected to meet a real one."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dudley was still contemplating in his head what he just been informed.

"Wotcher fellas!"

"Hey Tonks!" The room chimes. Dudley looks up to find a new face in the room.

"Tonks, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is Remus` wife Tonks."

Dudley raises from his seat as Tonks approaches the table. He takes her hand and shakes it vigorously. Sirius and Harry smirk at Tonks` bewildered expression.

"Tonks, you are very popular with young Dudley here because you are married to the coolest person in the world."

"Come again?" Tonks asks re-claiming her hand.

"We told him about the animagus forms of the marauders."

"Oh...welcome to the world of the marauders Dudley where nothing is as it seems."

A loud pop is heard in the kitchen and at the same time a stampede rushes into the kitchen.

"I told you we would win, didn't I Fred?"

"Yes, you did Georgie."

"You only won because you can apparate." Samia exclaimed.

"Winning knows no means of limitation." Fred explained.

Samia and Kyrah crossed their arms and stuck their tongues out at Fred and George. Fred eyed George mischievously. They both gazed at Samia and Kyrah in the same way before running at them and grabbing them around their waists and spun them around in circles.

"Those fools are called Fred and George Weasley who are brothers to Harry`s best friend Ron. Their victims are my twin daughters Samia and Kyrah."

"They seem like fun." Dudley said smiling as he watched them put Samia and Kyrah back down on the ground. The four of them collapsed on the floor from sheer dizziness.

"I already told you Ronald that you are not copying my potions essay and before you ask no I will not do it for you."

"You really do need to start doing some work for yourself Ron."

"I`m with Ginny. We are going into OWLS year dude."

"When did you become so studious Rob?"

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two." Hermione said before pushing open the kitchen door to find a live audience. Her cheeks blushed after realising they heard it all.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Ryan and Rob meet Dudley Dursley."

The four of them went to meet Dudley as Sirius rose from his seat and approached his daughters who were still lying on the floor.

"Sam, Ky, when do you plan on getting up and meeting Dudley?"

"Hi Dudley." Fred and George chimed as they stood up and approached the table.

"He is a really nice kid so I need you both to extra nice to him ok?" Sirius offered both his hands for his daughters to take hold of which they did as he pulled them off the floor. The table was now bursting to capacity with people. Samia and Kyrah ran over to meet Dudley as Sirius remained by the sink with his brother. Regulus smiled to himself. Sirius caught that.

"What`s going on Reg?" Regulus shrugged his shoulders as his eyes fixed on the sight of happiness in front of him.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to have innocence and laughter imprinted once again in this house. Especially after last week..."

"Shhh! Reg, this is Harry`s day. Let him have it."

"I admire you Sirius. No matter what happens to you always are able to muster up the strength and courage to carry on. How do you do it?"

"I guess it comes with being Sirius Black. I have a lot to be grateful to the old man for. He gave me that strength and courage to carry on. What happened last week was sad. Shari and I are still grieving in our own way but just look at what we have right here Reg. It`s a beautiful sight. It`s precious. Life is for living so let`s go and give Harry the best birthday he has ever had." Sirius and Regulus shared a joyous smile.

"There you are Sirius. How are you doing Regulus?" Moody asked as he hobbled into the kitchen.

"Hello Alastor. Are Dumbledore and Hagrid not coming?"

"They should be right behind me Regulus. Who is that chubby fellow sitting with Harry then?" Moody asked pointing at Dudley.

"That would be Dudley Dursley. He is Lily`s nephew." Sirius explained.

"Ah I see. Where are Lily and James then?"

"They are outside with Dudley`s parents. Why don't you go out and say hello Mad- Eye? I know they would love to meet you."

"This Dursley fellow needs some manners put on him does he? Leave it to me Sirius." Moody said as he hobbled through the kitchen greeting people as he went. When he finally got outside, he saw Vernon and Petunia sitting at the table with Lily, James and Remus. Remus immediately stood up and smiled politely at Moody who reciprocated it. James and Lily rose from their seat as Vernon and Petunia turned around to see Moody standing there. Lily ran to hug Moody who enveloped her tight with his one free arm momentarily.

"Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody let me to introduce my sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. I assume you met their son Dudley?"

"Aye, yes I did." Moody stared at them both gruffly which made Vernon feel quite un-easy. A man of 6 ft standing there with a studying them is intimidating enough but a man of 6 ft with one glass eye, a wooden stick and prostatic leg whose nick name was "Mad-Eye" is incomprehensible. Vernon quivered slightly as Moody passed him by. Both he and Petunia followed him around the table. He sat opposite them still staring at them menacingly. He reached inside his coat pocket and produced container filled with fire whiskey. He opened the top, still staring them, brought the container to his lips, jerked his head back as he drank some of the contents. When he had finished he replaced the cork and returned the container to its original hiding place. Another moment passed by before he actually spoke.

"These kids parties are a curse because if you need a drink, you must come supplied with it." Vernon and Petunia smiled, relieved that Moody didn't harm them.

"Now Alastor, you know why we can't have alcohol laying around here today. I promise you though that it will be supplied after the party is over. James bought some beer earlier, didn't you?" James eyes his wife guilt stricken.

"We may have started a little earlier than planned..." Lily shakes her head as Moody laughs a little.

"I swear I will be in Azkaban soon for murdering Sirius."

"Lily, don't you know by now that it is not possible to trust James and Sirius alone with alcohol?"

"You would think I would Remus but I stupidly still trust them..."

"So what is it you do in the muggle world, Dursley?" Moody asks roughly

"I work in computers." Vernon replied cautiously.

Computers? Those large screen contraptions that people sit and type at all day?"

"Yes, that is it. I help to programme them."

"Hmm I see." Moody took another swig from his fire whiskey as Hagrid and Albus arrived.

"Good Lord man! How tall are you?" Vernon cried upon seeing Hagrid.

"I`m 8 ft 6. How tall are you?"

"I`m 5 ft 8." Vernon answered flatly.

"Hagrid, Albus this is my sister Petunia and her husband Vernon."

"It`s nice to meet you sir. I`m Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"It`s nice to meet you Hagrid." Petunia offered smilingly which he returned. She then rose to approach Dumbledore who was speaking to James. He turned his attention to her as soon as she reached him.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Petunia. Please forgive me for not coming to speak with you sooner. I just had some order business with James."

"No, Professor Dumbledore I understand. I am glad we finally have the chance to meet. I wish to apologise for sending you that begging letter. When I heard that Lily had been accepted to study at Hogwarts, I guess I felt a little left out."

"It is quite all right Petunia I assure you. We are all here now willing to do what we can for the cause."

"Yes, of course sir." They both smiled politely at one another.

"All right people let us get this party started. We now can officially begin since Snivilus has had the grace to join us." Sirius remarked playfully.

"Sirius..." Lily warned.

"What? I`m just having some fun Lily flower." He replied grinning at her. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Severus, I am so happy you could make it. Do you remember my sister Petunia?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" Snape answered smiling tensely.

Remus and James beckoned Sirius down to them. Petunia and Vernon saw them huddled together discussing something that they wished they could hear. The three of them walked further down the garden and suddenly stopped still. They then whipped out their wands and pointed them above their heads. They saw them create some sort of stand. The next thing they witnessed was the grass being converted to concrete and then half a dozen orange balls appeared. Remus stacked them together carefully in the corner. Harry emerged from the house with Dudley and company. Dudley was more shocked than any of them. Harry and the others were no strangers to the marauders transforming the garden into whatever took their fancy. Sirius, James and Remus ran up to the patio and addressed Dudley.

"We hear that you are an excellent basket ball player Dudley."

"I`m not sure that I`m excellent James. I consider myself to be fair."

"Well that is not what your mother tells us."

"My mom has a habit of exaggerating my talents Remus." He remarked meekly.

"Dudley, kid, we have created this amazing basket ball court and it would be an honour if you would play with us."

"Yeah, sure Sirius. We are going to need to split up into teams though if it's going to be a match."

"You leave that to us." Sirius said winking as he doubled back and jumped up on the table in order to address everyone.

"All right people listen up! We are all gathered here today to celebrate Harry`s fifteenth Birthday. The marauders have just created the most amazing basket ball court the world has ever seen. I think you will all agree..." Laughter was heard all around the garden.

"...We all know how the game works right? You grab one of those orange balls and fire it into that hoop. It's pretty close to quiddtich really if you think about it aside from the fact that there are no brooms involved and there is only one hoop to aim for...anyway the point is this. Those who want to play bring your asses down to the court now and we shall begin." Sirius clapped his hands together, smiled and jumped off the table.

Harry joined the marauders at the court with Arielle, Rob, Ryan, Samia, Kyrah, Ron Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Dudley, Neville, Dean, Regulus, Tonks, Charlie and Bill.

"The first thing we need to decide is who is going to captain each team." James stated look around at all ready participants.

"I vote for Harry!" Sirius shouted

"Sirius, wait a minute. I think it would be a good idea if Dudley explained some of the basic rules of the game first." Sirius shrugged his shoulders as James eyed Dudley to take the floor. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"The first thing you need to be aware of is that each team has five players on each team who are on the court at any one time. There are also five substitutes available who are allocated to the bench during a match. There are three different positions; centre which is usually occupied by the tallest player, forwards which the two medium size players take and then the two shortest will take the position of guards. In terms of scoring, the following rules apply. Obviously we are all aware that by shooting the ball into the basket is the only way to score in this game. However, if a player shoots from the three point line then that shot is worth three points, otherwise it is only worth two. It is also possible to score one point when shooting from a free throw line. Now there are certain rules that apply in order for the game to be played fairly. When running with the ball you must not hold it in your hands, but bounce it instead or "dribble" as it's called. So basically run and dribble the ball rather than run and hold it. Finally there are two types of fouls. The first are called defensive fouls. They occur when the offensive player is being fouled by the defender. It is considered fouling if you push, block, and trip; strike etc any player in possession of the ball at any given time. The second type of foul is called the offensive fouls. This essentially means that a player in offence commits a foul when charging into a stationary offender. So, are there any questions?" Dudley was received by glances of disarray and boredom. Nobody had ever heard of a game so complicated and the desire to play was no longer obvious. James noted this so he stepped up to re-direct the energy on the court.

"Thank you Dudley for being so explanatory. I think it is only fair that you are captain on one team, don't you agree Harry?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I`ll be your first team mate." Dudley smiled at his cousin.

"That is great. Now all we need is a second team captain. Rob? Ron?" They both pointed to each other so James called Rob to step forward.

"You better start calling your first team mate Rob."

"I choose Ron then." Rob called as he winked at Harry who smirked, shaking his head."

"I don't think I have ever played against Harry before." Ron whispered to Rob.

"I have so I know his weaknesses."

Harry and Dudley decided on Fred, George and Neville whilst Rob and Ron chose Ryan, Dean and Charlie. Tonks was referee. The game was played fairly and amiably. The marauders decided to sit this one out so they could save their energy for quiddtich and have the opportunity to be seen as responsible adults. This of course applied to James and Sirius more so than it did Remus. Dudley shot the first three points for his team followed by an unexpected shot from Ron, who panicked when Rob threw the ball at him. As the game progressed the three girls, Hermione and Ginny found the perfect opportunity to discuss with Arielle the reason behind her and Dean breaking up.

"This is not something I want to talk about ok? We just decided it was time to explore our options." Arielle explained to her friends. Hermione and Ginny shared a quizzical glance. Arielle caught this. She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"It`s not going to work Hermione. No matter what you or Ginny thinks, neither Dean or I are interested in anybody else at the moment."

"Then why did you break up? Both of you were really happy and for what it is worth, I thought that you made a lovely couple."

"Yes and when I spoke to Dean last Christmas he was stoked about you. I have never seen him so happy or you for that matter." Ginny remarked.

"It just wasn't right." Arielle commented lowly.

"He is fifteen and I just turned twelve and regardless of people believing me to be vastly more emotionally mature than I should be for my age...right now the gap is too big. It was amicable. Can we please just drop it?"

"Arielle, you have grown up around adults the same way that Harry has so it is not so peculiar that you are more mature than an average twelve year old should be. I understand that at the moment the age gap might seem un-usual or whatever, but Dean is a great guy and I don't know two people who are better suited. Don't let me or anybody else influence your decision. All I am saying is not to give up on the possibility of rekindling your relationship with Dean. I`ll bet he misses you just as much as you miss him. It's just the pair of you are too stubborn to admit it." Arielle smiled lightly at Hermione who embraced her in a one armed hug. The marauders were standing nearby and over heard the conversation unknowns to the three girls. Lily came behind them. She tapped James on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Apparently it is time to cut the cake fellas. I`ll just tell Tonks to call the game." James did just as he said he would. As soon as everybody was up from the court, Lily placed the four layer birthday cake on the table on the patio. There were comments flying out of everybody`s mouth when they saw the cake. The bottom layer was a biscuit based strawberry short cake, the next layer was oozing with toffee carmel, the layer above that comprised of white chocolate fudge and finally the top layer was pavalova; whipped cream, meringue texture and fruits such as strawberries, oranges and raspberries were neatly placed in a circle. The number 15 was shaped into sparkling candles. Everybody gathered around Harry as they sang "Happy Birthday." He was over joyed that his family and friends went to so much effort to make his birthday special. It certainly was unexpected particularly since he insisted he didn't want to mark it. Perhaps that was the reason his family decided on having an extravagant celebration.

Later in the evening when the celebrations had settled down Harry called Rob, Ron and Hermione for a meeting. He was thinking all day of a way to repay his family for the generosity they had shown him and he thought he finally found a way to do this. He called them outside to the garden where they could talk in private.

"There is something that I really want to do but if ye think it is a bad idea then please tell me ok?"

"Ok." They all replied.

"I know it was Sirius who wanted today to be the biggest success. That is how he operates. No matter what life throws at him, he picks himself up and moves on. What he and Shari experienced was beyond tragic. I don't want their kids to be forgotten. I want to create a memorial shrine to them."

"How are we going to do that mate? We have no photos."

"Yeah, Ron I know but we don't need them. All we need is something to mark their lives with. Hermione, you are the best at spells..."

"Harry, I`m not sure if it is a good idea. I mean, Shari miscarried. What if Sirius and Shari just want to grieve quietly without being reminded daily?"

"You think they are going to forget?" Harry asked smiling wryly.

"No, of course not but..."

Hermione, please, I need to do this. I believe it will be important to their grieving process. They will always have a place to go to be close to them. I know it will help...please...please help me to help them."

"I agree with Harry. Shari will need this more than Sirius because she is the one who miscarried." Harry nodded in agreement with Rob.

"All right fine. I will help Harry but if this doesn't go well..."

"I will take responsibility for it all." She nodded her head and muttered "ok." Harry smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. The four of them set to work. Harry wrote out on a piece of paper what he wanted the memorial stone to convey, whilst Rob and Hermione designed it. Ron was on guard duty. Twenty minutes later they had designed the perfect stone. It was a white marble rectangular shape with a similar stand to support it. They planted it into the ground. Once they had finished Harry and Ron approached them. Harry smiled satisfied at the result."It`s all yours mate." Rob whispered. Harry reached inside his pocket and produced his wand. He pointed it directly at the head stone as he wrote in bold block captions;

**We mark this stone with the memory of Matthew and Michael Black. The two marauders we never knew but will forever rest in our hearts and in our minds.**

**R.I.P.**

Harry relaxed his hand as he read the writing on the stone. He sincerely hoped that what he had done would be deemed appropriate to the people it concerned. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist. She rested her head against his shoulder as she said softly

"It`s perfect." Harry smiled a little, his eyes still fixated upon it. Rob and Ron both agreed with Hermione but Harry was still unsure. He couldn't help but feel that maybe Hermione had been right initially. What if this wasn't a good idea? What if this only made things worse for Sirius and Shari? None of them were aware that the marauders had recently emerged from the house. James, Sirius and Remus sat around the table on the patio, each holding a fresh bottle of beer. Sirius, being the only self confessed casual smoker, held a cigarette between two fingers. He recognised four shadows at the end of the garden. James and Remus turned in the direction which Sirius was pointing. The four shadows walked up towards them, still unaware of their presence. As they got closer James addressed his son.

"I thought that you were watching a movie with Dudley and the others."

"I thought that you were inside keeping uncle Vernon company."

James smirked and said "Ok I`ll make you a deal then. I won't tell your mother I saw you out here if you don't tell her that I was."

"Fine that works for me then." Harry remarked.

"What are the four of you doing out here then a part from ditching Dudley?" Sirius asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"It wasn't anything to do with ditching Dudley Sirius, honest." Rob replied.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked at Rob. He took a final drag before extinguishing the cigarette. He squashed it down into the glass ash tray in front of him as he said "Honest you say Rob? I believe you kid. A thousand people wouldn't. We are all friends here. So, if we say we needed a break from Dursley hence the reason we are out here. What reason are you going to give us?" He brought the beer bottle to his mouth as he drank, pointing his finger at the four all the while. His finger pointed at Harry. He replaced the bottle on the table. He smiled a little and said "Are you going to tell me what the four of you are doing out here?" Sirius began to light another cigarette while Harry looked from one marauder to the other. Sirius laughed lightly.

"Harry, you have known me for fifteen years to this day. Don't you know that I`m playing with you? I speak for all of us here when I say that it really doesn't matter why you are out here. This is your home too. I`m just curious to know."

"Sirius, there is a reason for the four us being out here though. I will tell you so long as you promise to take your anger out on me and not them." Harry said pointing to his three friends. Sirius shared a perplexed glance with James and Remus before saying "Why would I be angry with you Harry?"

"I did something Sirius. Something that maybe I shouldn't have done. At the time I thought it was a good idea but I am not so sure anymore."

"Harry, what did you do?" Remus asked. Harry looked at him and said "I`ll show you." He began to walk down to where the head stone was. His friends followed as well as three confused marauders. When they reached the destination Harry and the others turned to face the marauders. Their bodies were hiding the stone. Harry then addressed Sirius.

"Sirius, I apologise profusely if my actions make things worse for you. I only did it because I care and I didn't...I didn't want them to be forgotten." Sirius looked at his godson starkly. Ron and Hermione were standing on the right and left respectively. They stepped away. Rob, like Harry was in the centre so he too stepped away. Harry eyed Sirius one last time before following suit. Nobody expected to find what they did. James stared at his son incredulously.

"Harry, you do this?" Harry looked at his father quietly saying

"Yeah, I did. I can easily remove it."

"No. No, don't remove it. It`s perfect." Sirius said. He looked at Harry incredulously. "I can't believe you would do this Harry. Where did the idea even come from?" He asked gently. Harry`s eyes deterred from Sirius to the stone as he slowly replied "It didn't feel right. All of you ensured that my birthday was celebrated. I know Sirius that you are the one responsible for this. It didn't feel right celebrating today when they haven't been celebrated. I know I should have consulted you and Shari first but I wanted it to be a surprise." Sirius walked closer to the memorial stone. He knelt down in front of it, his fingers running smoothly over his sons` names. "You called them Matthew and Michael?"

"We can easily change them Sirius if you don't like them." Hermione offered. Sirius shook his head as he said "No, there is no need to alter anything so perfect." He slowly rose from the ground. He turned to face everyone. His eyes rested on Harry. "I can`t thank you enough for doing this Harry and to all of you for helping. I know Hermione that you made it. You really are a remarkable witch for your age. Have I told you that lately?" Hermione smiled shyly. "Thank you Sirius but Rob helped me. Didn't you Rob?"

"You did most of the work. I merely suggested the style..."

"Well whatever you did, I`m grateful to you all." He beckoned the four of them over for a group hug. They ran immediately towards Sirius.

"Take it down." Everyone turned to find Shari standing nearby. Her eyes had tears brewing in them. She glared at them all in turn angrily. Sirius stepped forward. He looked back at the stone and then to Shari saying

"Shari, they were only trying to help."

"And you let them? I said take it down Sirius."

"Shari..."

"Now." She cried through gritted teeth. Lily and Tonks ran from the patio after hearing all the commotion.

"Shari, what is the matter?" Lily asked tentively. She pointed at the head stone.

"Nice job Sirius." Tonks exclaimed impressed at her cousin.

"It wasn't me Tonks. I wish I had thought of it. It was all Harry`s idea."

"Oh well of course it was! Harry can do no wrong in your eyes can he Sirius? If it was Rob or Ryan or the twins however, you wouldn't love it so much. Prongslet is perfect isn't he? I`ll bet you wish he was your son."

"Shari, what the hell is wrong with you? Harry was trying to help both of us mark the remembrance of our sons. And for your information Rob did help him. It was a nice gesture."

"Our sons are dead Sirius. They never even had a chance. How can you get over them so easily?"

"Shari, I think that is unfair for you to imply..."

"I don't give a damn what you think Lily! You with your perfect family and your perfect life. How can you possibly understand how I feel?"

"Sharina, will you just stop attacking the people who are trying to help! How dare you even consider the possibility that I am over what happened? There has not been a single second that has passed by since that I don't wish we didn't lose them. I will never be over them. Never. This shrine right here will be cherished by me as a place to remember our sons. I would like to think it could be a place for you too. You haven't spoken about them once since it happened. If anyone is over them, it's you Shari."

"I am only going to ask you one more time Sirius to take it down."

"I am only going to tell you one more time Shari, No."

"Fine!" She stormed back to the house as Sirius turned her back on her. The next thing he hears is James telling everyone to duck. Sirius turned around. He saw Shari pointing her wand at the memorial stone and firing a spell towards it. Sirius jumped out of the way on time. When they look up, they see Shari is gone and the memorial stone is now destroyed. There are large chunks of it lying all across the garden. Lily crawls across the garden to see that the four kids are all right. Harry and Rob rise up on their knees simultaneously to see their work in ruins. They catch the sad glances of Hermione and Ron.

"Are you all right Remus?" Tonks asks kneeling beside her husband.

"Yes, I`m fine Tonks. I just can't believe Shari would do this."

"Yeah, I know."

Sirius is sitting on the grass holding the piece of concrete which has his sons' names on it. James sits behind him. He sighs sadly and place a hand on his friend`s shoulder. Sirius continues to stare at the names.

"How can she do this James? The kids went to so much effort and this is how she repays them? I don't think I even know her anymore."

"Yes, Sirius you do. Shari is grieving. She needs you to be there for her."

"That is exactly where I have been. You know that. She is not the woman I married."

"How can you say that?"

"It's simple James. The woman that I married would not have done this. She would not have shut me out or pretend like everything was ok. I cannot help her when she is like this because I just don't know how to deal with her anymore."

"She is grieving Sirius..." Sirius discards the slab of concrete and stands up. "I am also grieving mate but at least I can appreciate a kind gesture. They are just kids. They didn't deserve it." James nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we grab a beer?" James suggested. Sirius followed James back to the house where they found Harry sitting in the patio alone. Sirius waved James inside. Sirius sat down beside him, grabbing the box of cigarettes from the table. He took one out, reached for his lighter and puffed.

"I`m sorry that you witnessed Shari`s tantrum Harry." He looked at his godfather whose eyes were focused ahead. "I guess she wasn't ready." Sirius smirked. "No, I guess she wasn't but there is absolutely no justification for her appalling actions. There is no way back from that."

"How do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked quizzically. Sirius exhaled loudly. "I can`t help her mate. Her grief has taken on a life of its own. One minute she is playing happy families and the next this happens."

"So what is the alternative? Are you going to throw her in a nut house?" Sirius laughs a little. He extinguishes the cigarette and leans forward with his hands joined propping up his chin.

"What do you suggest?"

"You`re asking me?"

"Yes, I am. You proved tonight that you are a lot more thought provoking than I ever credited you for. So, let`s say Shari was Hermione. What would you do? And for the record I sincerely hope you never experience this pain."

"Sirius, I don't know what I`d do. I do know that I wouldn't give up on her. Shari needs you Sirius. Even if right now she is too much for you to handle, you need to realise that she is hurting. She needs your support." Sirius jumps up. "I have done nothing but support her Harry. I have tried giving her space, being compassionate, trying to get her to open a little or a lot about how she is feeling and I am getting nowhere. She is draining my energy and my patience and I need both for this dam war that we have ahead of us. You are the priority Harry..." Harry stood up and addressed Sirius firmly.

"I think that you too are grieving even if you don't want to admit it Sirius so maybe its best if you and Shari have some space for a while because from where I am standing you both are poisoning one another and that is what is killing your energy and it will do the same to the order."

"I`m with Harry." Sirius and Harry turned to find Regulus behind them.

"You and Shari need some distance. All that you both seem to do is fight or ignore the others existence. It's not healthy for any of us living here."

"Reg..." Sirius protested but he was cut off.

"No Sirius this is not up for discussion. You both need time out to deal with what is laying heavy on your hearts. How else is either of you going to regain your focus? It`s all been decided."

"What has been decided?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Shari has agreed to leave first thing tomorrow. She is going to spend some time with her family in America." Sirius and Harry stared at Regulus stunned by the revelation.

"Who decided this?" Sirius asked curtly.

"I did." Sirius, Harry and Regulus turned to find Shari standing behind. She approached Sirius and said in a solemn tone of voice

"Sirius, we need to be a part for a while. Personally I find it difficult being around you at the moment. That is not natural. You are the one person I know I can rely on but right now you are also the one person I can't be with. I think this time a part will be healthy for the both of us. I promise I will be in touch when I feel ready so until then if you want to know anything then please speak to Dieter." She kissed him on the cheek as she left to go back inside. James came outside followed by Lily and the Dursleys. He looked to Harry who figured it was time to travel to Privet Drive. Lily hugged her sister and nephew goodbye promising to see them again very soon. Five hands caught hold of the boot as they travelled to their destination. As soon as they were home, Petunia rummaged in her bag for her house keys while Dudley and Vernon bid James and Harry goodbye. Vernon and James shook hands amiably as Petunia turned the keys in the door. Harry patted Dudley on the shoulder as his cousin smiled.

"You know you are always welcome Dudley." Harry said softly.

"Yes, Harry I do and thank you. I had fun today."

"Yeah, so did I. We must do it again soon."

"We`ll be in touch." James offered smiling warmly at the three Dursleys in turn. Then he and Harry caught hold of the boot one more time and within moments, they were home.

"All right there fellas!" James called to Sirius and Regulus who were sitting in the patio. They smiled at Harry and James who walked towards them. James took a seat beside Sirius.

"Are you going to join us Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I think I might go to bed actually. It's been an eventful day."

"Yes, that it has kid. I reckon I`ll be going there soon." Sirius replied.

"Goodnight Harry." Regulus called.

"Goodnight Harry and thank you for today." James said.

"Night Harry." Sirius said limply.

"Thank you all for today. It was the best Birthday in a long while. I`ll see you all in the morning."

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know the Dursleys are essentially different to what J.K. portrayed them as but that is why I decided to alter their characters. Anyways I`ll talk to ya soon no doubt. **


	135. Chapter 135

**A/N This story has meant a great deal to me. Admittedly it is not perfect grammatically in places but I do nonetheless appreciate the support it has received. I feel it`s time to end it here. I do obviously intend to finish it as a sequel. My favourite crime drama is The Mentalist and right now I`m working on a chapter for that as well as a new one for Harry Potter. I hope those of you who enjoyed my interpretation will be patient enough to wait for the next instalment and I promise I will do everything in my power to make it better. Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting. Mad love and respect to you all! **

**Aine **

**Epilogue**

Harry will be beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts. There will be many challenges that face him and his family including the threat of a ministry official – Dolores Umbridge.

Luna introduces Harry to Thestrals but it is not until he sees death that he can appreciate their beauty.

Voldemort is growing stronger. Therefore Dumbledore and Harry must pursue horcruxes and destroy them as fast as possible. Will they succeed?

Harry is introduced to Professor Slughorn once more. He obtains relevant information which can aid their destruction of horcruxes but at what price?

Sirius and Shari struggle to make their relationship work while Regulus embarks on a love of his own.

The Dursley`s continue to remain part of Harry`s life. They will require the most protection.

How will Harry cope when he learns the truth about his connection with Voldemort?

Lily realises that Snape is in danger. Will she agree to protect him?

Harry learns from Dumbledore the truth about his family.

**A/N These are just some ideas that I`ll be working on in part** **two**. **I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have before. Thank you once again for your unfailing support.** **Talk to ya later! **


End file.
